A New Vampire King
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: An early B-Day present from My Co- host and friend Atomsk... what if instead of Marceline being able to absorb the Vampire King's essence back into her, the cloud surprised everyone and tried to attack her but Finn gets in the way and as a result... he gains the Vampire Kings powers and becomes a vampire himself... get ready for A New Vampire King. (Lemon warning(Finn X mass Harem)
1. A Different Ending then Expected

**The scene showed TME sitting on a barrier high in the air while he watched the fight between the inhabitants of Ooo and the out of control Vampire King cloud.**

 **He watched the battle unfold before he looked to the side for some reason when he sensed a familiar energy that made him grin.**

 **It was then that a portal was opening up and exiting out is Atomsk before TME made a barrier under the portal for Atomsk to walk on.**

 **"Welcome, I see you came here to enjoy the show right?" TME said with an amused tone when he looked back to the Battle when candy citizens rushed out of the castle after a roundish figure was seen on the roof of the castle and shouts some orders to the candy citizens.**

 **"Yeah. Hope I'm not late or anything." Atomsk said before he walked towards TME and took a seat next to him.**

 **"Nah, you joined the party at the right time, look." TME said when the fire kingdom volcano erupts before a massive amount of lava rained down on the Vampire King cloud but it didn't affect it… more like it backfired on the candy citizens and only pissed off the cloud more.**

 **"Dang, I hoped that attack worked." Atomsk said.**

 **"No kidding, I mean it was freaking lava and it just past through the guy… than again the guy looks like toxic gas already so I guess it doesn't matter since the star of this moment is approaching." TME joked before they heard a long screeching sound which made them turn their heads like so many others in Ooo did before they saw Marceline shoot up into the Vampire King cloud's stomach before TME grins.**

 **"Guess the story offically starts here, anything to say to the readers before we really get into it?" TME asked Atomsk while he summoned some popcorn to munch on.**

 **"Uh yeah. I say welcome everyone. I'm your co-host Atomsk the Pirate King and beside is your host/birthday boy, TME." Atomsk said while putting the spotlight on TME.**

 **TME grins at that before he snapped his fingers before time froze around the duo when he wanted the scene to be perfect before he spoke up.**

 **"Thank you Atomsk, now than, I'd like to introduce you to A New Vampire King, an adventure time story that Atomsk and I thought of, this story starts out near the end of Stakes… but with a couple twists that makes the ending very, very, different… and I don't want to spoil much more right Atomsk?" TME asked with a grin on his face.**

 **"Right you are TME." Atomsk said which made TME chuckle before he leaned back while his barrier made a seat of sorts for him.**

 **"Well than, want to lead the intro into the story Atomsk?" TME asked when he looked to Atomsk with one eye.**

 **"Sure." He said before looking at the readers.**

 **"We hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story and we'll see you later at the outro. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene shifts to under the Vampire King cloud… right after TME resumed time when Marceline jumped into the cloud to try and absorb its power.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom fields/ Vampire King Cloud battle Finale/ Marceline**

To the onlookers in the fight, it looked like Marceline shot into the cloud before it looked like she stopped in the center of the cloud after the cloud stopped from the sudden intrusion with a slightly wide eyed look.

That's when Marceline mentally spoke to him.

 _"King?"_

She calls as the Vampire King cloud screams.

 _"Vampire King?, Can you hear me?"_ She mentally calls again before the Vampire King cloud screams again before trying to remove Marceline.

That's when Marceline finally spoke.

"Too bad." She said before her heart on her left chest formed a mouth with teeth before she starts absorbing him.

Now most would think that this was the return of the Vampire Queen Marceline with the absorbtion of his power… but deep down, something in the cloud had one last spark of intelligence or maybe some kind of instinct to keep itself alive was brought out for a moment before it did something really surprising when it pulled back a cloudy tentacle… and shot it into it's body with all of its might before it pierced through it's body with fanged teeth forming on the cloud end and hit Marceline on her side which forced her out of the cloud and towards the ground with a bang while the cloud roared in pain from it's own attack.

Everyone gasped after seeing that.

Marceline groans a bit before looking up at the Vampire King cloud which looked to her when it felt like Marceline was bad news and drew back a cloudy tentacle with a couple fangs and it aimed it at the down Marceline before the tentacle shot forward with shocking speed.

Everyone's eyes widen with shock and fear as they saw that while Marceline closed her eyes and braced herself for what's about to happen.

Meanwhile right before the cloud attacks…

Finn, like everyone else, watched Marceline fly into the cloud and gasped when Marceline got forced out of the cloud.

Unlike everyone else who froze when they saw the cloud moving to face Marceline… Finn's body moved for him and rushed as fast as he could while he saw the cloud readying its attack.

Finn didn't even stop when he saw the attack flying forward and his next action would shock all when he jumped between the tentacle and Marceline… right before the sound of fangs piercing flesh was heard.

Marceline opened her and was shocked when she saw what was happening.

"FINN!" She screamed before the camera pulled away to show Finn while he held the tentacle back... While it had it's fangs in his neck and torso while the lower ones bit into his stomach from an angle before he spoke up with a grin on his face while some blood ran from his lips.

"H-Hey…. Marcy…. Y-you… okay?" Finn shockingly asked while he somehow held the tentacle back from moving which confused the Cloud when it couldn't pull free.

Marceline was getting teary when she saw Finn's condition.

"Why Finn?" She asked before Finn surprisingly chuckling through the pain.

"He… hehe…. t-to be… honest… my body… moved on it's own… right when you got launched… out… of this… donk… and d-didn't stop w-when this g-guy tried… to… *Cough*!" Finn tried to explain before he coughed up a little blood when the cloud tried to tighten it's jaws on Finn… but he still held strong.

Everyone was getting into tears as they saw Finn bleed while Marceline was getting sadder at the sight.

"But... I didn't... want you to get… hurt."

"M-Maybe… but… I… didn't want… to see… y-you of all... people here… getting hurt…" Finn cryptically said when shadows covered his eyes when many memories went through his head rapidly.

Marceline was shocked to see that before speaking.

"F-Finn?" She called

Finn then spoke up with a surprising growl in his voice right when he looked the cloud in the eye before he said a shocking sentence.

 **"If you want to harm a woman I love…. Then you have to go through me you donk!"** Finn growled out with such intensity that for a moment… something registered in the cloud… something deep down when more of Finn's blood dripped onto the tentacle which allowed the cloud to register what Finn was…. a Human.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Finn yell like that.

Marceline was more shocked when she heard what finn said.

 _'Did he just say…'_ Marceline thought before stopping, but blushed a bit.

A moment past before the cloud let out a roar right before Finn yelled out for some reason when something was wrong… for both him and the cloud when something caused the cloud to not drink Finn's blood… but to go a different route when it seemed to slowly shrink while a startling change was happening to Finn when his teeth start to sharpen into razor sharp fangs and his eyes start to glow blood red.

Everyone gasped at what was happening.

Marceline was more shocked when she know what's happening to the hero before she tries to go help him.

Unfortunately, she stumbled after a couple steps before falling to her knees when pain shot through her body from her right side.

"What's happening to me?" She questioned before she looked to her right side… and to her shock… saw two broken fangs which most likely lodged there and broke off after the cloud shot her out with more force than it's body was used to… and it seemed that they were doing something to her as well, Moon's regeneration or not, when the teeth pumped something into her body for a moment before the teeth disintegrate which left two holes in her side... which recovered to show two pin prick like holes while the area round it greyed a little before it slows.

Marceline groans before looking up to see Finn and the cloud still screaming/roaring while the cloud looked many times smaller before it rapidly vanished which left the tentacle before that too vanished while Finn oddly fell silent when his arms fell to his side while the shadow of his bloody hat hid his eyes from view.

Marceline got up and limp to Finn's side while hoping he was okay.

However he starts to wobble before she could get to him and he starts to fall backwards to the ground with a thud a moment later.

"FINN!" Marceline yelled before finally kneeling down and hold him in her arms.

Everyone circled around the duo before Jake and Princess Bubblegum moved through the crowd till they were by Marceline.

Thankfully it was a good thing that Jake was near when Finn's body starts to steam in the sunlight before his face and arms start to get burns on them while he grit his now fanged teeth even in his knocked out state which showed how much pain his body was in right now when his skin came in contact with the sunlight.

"Bro." Jake said with tears in his eyes.

Bubblegum was feeling the same thing when she couldn't think or say anything.

However, to the group's surprise, a dome of ice was made over the group and mainly Finn before the Ice king lands.

"I saw what happened, can't have my turbro burning up from the sun if I put two and two together from seeing what just happend when I flew here, kind of surprised Jake didn't turn into an umbrella already." Ice king said with a grin when Finn's burns slowly heal when he was out of the sun before Finn's body relaxed in his sleep.

Jake forgot to do that since he was so concerned for Finn.

Marceline continues to hold Finn while at his face.

Bubblegum looked up at the dome before speaking.

"Thank you Ice King."

"Eh no worries, though maybe a date would help for repaying me for helping Finn just now." Ice King said with wiggling eyebrows when he tried to get a date again.

Bubblegum facepalm before.

"Are you seriously asking me this at time like this?" She asked.

Ice king gave her a half lidded look before responding.

"Hey it's a lot better than me kidnapping again right?, besides with as many shut downs as I got over the years by practically every single princess in Ooo did you really expect me to not try and get something after helping Finn?" Ice King counter asked Bubblegum with crossed arms.

Said former Candy Monarch fumed before speaking.

"Oh my Glob. I can't even… *Sigh* Fine Ice King. You want a date then I'll give you one. Just one date. And after that, I want you to stop pestering me. Got it?"

Ice King smiles at that before he starts to cheer and starts dancing with the closest thing near him… which was Jake when Ice king swings him around.

Said magical dog was telling him to let go which Ice king did before rubbing the back of his head with a slight chuckle since he was still in a good mood.

Bubblegum facepalm again before she kneels down by Marceline as she looks at Finn to see if he's okay.

Thanks to the Ice King, Finn was ok now that he was out of the sun for the most part, though his clothing was in tatters from the waist up from the fangs hitting his shirt and hat which caused blood to dye the clothing somewhat... it also seemed that the bite he got from the cloud healed over somehow, his skin looked normal in coloring so far but it looked like he was between a vampire and human if the fangs in his mouth was any indication.

Tears continue to leak Marceline's eyes before she rubbed Finn's cheek.

Jake finally walked over to Marceline and Bubblegum before speaking.

"Is Finn alright? What should we do?"

Bubblegum looks up before speaking.

"He seems okay. We should get him to the hospital. Can you turn into an umbrella Jake?"

Jake nods before doing just that.

Bubblegum grabs Jake before looking at Marceline.

"Want me to hold him Marcy?"

However, before Marceline could respond… Ice King of all people spoke up with a surprisingly serious look on his face when his eyes looked… slightly less insane… and his voice seemed more level.

"Actually… could I speak with Marcy in private?" Ice king cryptically asked the group.

Bubblegum and Jake were surprised to hear that before the former Candy Monarch spoke.

"Can't that wait? We need to get Finn to a doctor." Bubblegum said with a slightly irritated tone before Ice king spoke up.

"I'm sure Jake can take care of him and cover him from sunlight and you can handle the medical stuff with Dr. Princess… besides… it can't wait." Ice king said with a more serious expression to the former candy monarch with a more sane tone which sounded… slightly familiar to some.

Bubblegum didn't have time to argue before speaking.

"Alright. But make it quick." She said before she and Jake walked away so Ice King can do what he need before it was just him and Marceline, while still holding Finn.

Ice King then said something very shocking to the Vampire Queen when they were alone with the knocked out Finn.

"It's been awhile Marceline… I see that Finn protected you from that cloud." Ice King said with a more calm collected tone for some reason.

Marceline was shocked after hearing that before speaking.

"S-Simon?"

"... For now… I managed to get some control back after all of these years… but I don't know how long it will last today, but I know it won't last much longer than that." Ice King, or Simon said from within the Ice King with a kind smile on his face.

Marceline felt upset about that… but understood.

"But what do you have to say that needs to be private?" She asked.

"More like a couple things but first... everyone might have saw what just happened but I'm sure only Bubblegum and you would figure it out soon while Jake might block out the reality for a bit… but it looks like that Finn somehow absorbed the Vampire King's power and he's in a state called sanguine Vampirism… same for you but to a lesser extent since you only got two small fangs… you already know what that means right?" Simon asked the Vampire Queen.

Marceline nods before speaking.

"It means that Finn… will become the new Vampire King." She said.

"Indeed and I doubt that Bubblegum's machine or Bubblegum herself would work on him without a possible repeat of what just nearly happened to her kingdom, so no cure for Finn anytime soon… not only that but I checked and it seemed like the machine was totaled in the explosion anyway so Finn will have to get used to being a Vampire fast… I also have a bad feeling that his Vampirism is… different than the former Vampire Kings." Simon said while he looked down to Finn.

Marceline was shocked to hear that before speaking.

"W-What do you mean? What's gonna happen to him?"

Ice King sighs before he spoke up.

"Tell me, what do you think the original species that a vampire took was?" Simon asked while he looked to Marceline with a serious expression.

Marceline took a moment to think before speaking.

"The Vampire King was like a lion."

Simon shook his head before he spoke up.

"I mean the species in general, not the king himself." Simon said with crossed arms.

Marceline took another moment to think before speaking.

"Human right?"

"Correct, all sources of Vampires normally have a human host in the past but since the Mushroom war, humans became mutated or rare in number in certain areas so Vampires had to use a different species or species's to survive… aside from survival, why do you think Vampires went after the humans the most?, because of the blood they have?, because they're so rare nowadays so it makes them some kind of rare delicacy?" Simon cryptically said to the vampire Queen when he was getting to something.

Marceline nods in understanding as she remembers helping some humans escape before she first fought the Vampire king on the massive boat.

"Well… that's not the only reason… and it could explain why the cloud did what it did with Finn even if it looked like it went out of control." Simon said when he looked to Finn.

"What else is there?" Marceline asked.

"Before I say what I want to say, I want to ask you that while you are strong, do you think you could take the Vampire King if he was using his full power?, with no help from others or weapons." Simon cryptically asked Marceline with a serious expression on his face.

Marceline took a moment to think before speaking up.

"Not sure if I could." She said while putting her head down.

"Well… depending on what happens now…Finn could even be stronger than the former Vampire King after I explain my reasoning as to why." Simon said when he looked to the ice dome and reinforced it for a moment with a blast of ice before he looked to Marceline.

Marceline was surprised to hear that before looking at Simon to hear what he had to say.

"The reason is simple, the Former vampire King was a lion… Finn is a human which was the original host of vampirism, and that's why Finn will have such a high affinity with his vampire powers since his blood isn't diluted by different species blood… in a simple term, if The Vampire King was rank A or S than Finn would be S or even higher thanks to the purity of his human blood, even with a mutation or two, honestly I would worry about Finn not being able to control his new powers and hurt someone by accident." Simon said when he made a block of ice and took Finn's hat which showed his blonde hair and placed the block in it before using the wrapped ice and placed it on Finn's forehead to act like a compress.

Marceline was shocked to hear that before looking at Finn with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry Marceline, I'm sure with you at his side, things will turn out alright… unfortunately I can feel my control slipping back to the Ice king right now… so until we can speak again… I just want to say that while things didn't turn out alright, I'm very proud of you and I love you Marceline, and take care…, oh and tell Bubblegum that I did her a favor and made the Ice King forget the date..." Simon said before grinning at the end before he frowns when he gripped his head and stumbles around a little.

Marceline smiled while crying a little before speaking.

"I will. I love you too Simon. And don't worry, I'll make sure to be at Finn's side. I'll also try to find a way to free you from the crown. I know Betty is still trying to find a way as well."

Simon grins a bit before he let out a loud yell for a moment before he let go of his head and starts looking around with insane eyes.

"Huh… what am I doing here?, last thing I remember was talking about cockroaches or rats with Marceline." Simon or now Ice King said when he looked around before noticing Marceline and Finn who's head was on her lap and the ice dome.

"Whoa, what happened to Finn?, he looks like he got chewed up and spat out by something… and did I make this thing?." Ice King said when he looked at the semi-vampiric human with a raised eyebrow before looking at the dome again with a clueless expression on his face which showed that Simon did his part for Bubblegum.

Marceline wiped a tear before speaking.

"Yes Simon you did. And I'll explain the rest later but right now, I need to go to Bonnibel and Jake." She said before getting up while holding Finn before walking towards said duo.

The Ice King raised an eyebrow in confusion before he decided to follow alongside Marceline while he kept quiet.

Bubblegum and Jake noticed the duo, and the unconscious Finn, before Bubblegum spoke.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Uhhh… I'm not sure, last thing I remember was talking with Marcy after your second home went kablooey before that walking dust cloud went to your kingdom, why am I here again?" Ice king said to Bubblegum while he looked around with a confused look on his face, he made a Ice umbrella for Finn when some light hit him but he was still confused about why he was here.

Bubblegum and Jake were confused before Marceline gave them a look which said 'she'll explain later'.

The duo shrugged before Bubblegum spoke.

"Well we gotta get Finn to the doctor then. Jake, can you please make an opening for us?"

Said dog nods before he changed back to and made his hands to huge fists before hitting the wall of the ice dome with one fist.

It caused the side of the wall to collapse before everyone exits the dome.

Just then the candy people surround everyone to see if Finn's okay before one pushed a wheelbarrow with pieces of Peppermint Butler in front of Bubblegum.

"How you feeling pep?" Bubblegum asked with a concerned look.

"I've seen better days milady. I got good news. King of Ooo has been overthrown. So the Kingdom is yours again." Peppermint Butler said to Bubblegum with a smile.

Bubblegum was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"Then let's get going so we can help you and Finn."

"Uh Princess…" A gumball like candy citizen said when it approached Bubblegum.

"Yes?" Bubblegum replied.

"Well... I heard a few Banana guards talking about Crunchy and how he took over and is now calling himself a princess and stuff." The Candy citizen said while looking back at said two guards and waved while said guards waved back to the group.

Bubblegum facepalmed before speaking.

"Great... Guess i'll have to overthrown crunchy later. Right now we have to get Finn and Peppermint to a doctor."

"Hehe, well I don't know about what's going on right now but I can led a hand if needed, being around pals seem fun right now." Ice King said when he lit his hand alight with icy magic for emphasis.

Bubblegum would've said something before Marceline came to her ear before whispering.

 _"Simon was able to regain control for a moment and made sure to erase the memory for the date."_

Bubblegum's eyes widen after hearing that while screaming with joy on the inside.

She looks at Ice King before speaking.

"Very well Ice King. If you help me, I'll… open a book club for your Fionna and Cake Fanfiction that I've been hearing so much about."

Ice King grins at that before he clapped a few times.

"Oh goody, I got a lot of material just waiting back at my home, what do you need me to do?" Ice king asked with a grin on his face.

"Just freeze sir crunchy and hold him there til I return." Bubblegum said.

"You got it Bubblegum, I'll make the block so big that everyone can see it." Ice King excitingly said before he flew away while he dropped the ice umbrella on Jake's head by accident.

"Opps… sorry Jake." Ice King said before he flew off to the candy castle to freeze the small king melter.

Jake groans from that before he hears Marceline calling him.

"Jake! Help!" She yells as she sees Finn's skin burning a little.

Jake quickly got to action before he grows big and went over Marceline like an arch to help cover Finn.

The candy citizens than saw the Vampire Queen carry Finn to the Candy Kingdom hospital with Jake walking over her before Bubblegum followed a moment later till they neared the candy kingdom gates… right before everyone stopped when they heard a scream from the candy Kingdom castle before a pillar of ice was seen while a tiny bead like figure was seen in the middle of it before mad laughing was heard from the kingdom.

Everyone sweatdropped from that before entering the Kingdom while they felt the temperature dropping a bit when a large ice pillar was seen near the fountain which showed Crunchy near the top from near the candy kingdom castle roof.

Bubblegum, Jake and Marceline got inside the Candy Kingdom Hospital where they were approached by Dr. Princess and her staff.

Dr. Princess smiles at the group but frowns when she saw Finn in Marceline's arms and Jake walking over the Vampire Queen before she looked to her staff.

"Prep a bed, we got an injured hero." Dr. Princess said to her staff with a serious look on her face.

"And make sure it's a room with no windows." Bubblegum added.

Though confused, The staff nods to the princess before some went to go prepare a windowless room.

One staff member approached Marceline offering to take Finn off her hands.

Before Marceline could say anything, Bubblegum interjected.

"Actually nurse, there's another patient that needs help." She said before pointing at the broken Peppermint in the wheelbarrow.

"Oh glob…. And bring me some candy adhesive and prep another bed!" Dr. Princess said before calling to the rest of her staff.

The some of the staff stopped what they're doing to find said adhesive product before looked back to the group.

"Is there anyone else injured?, I saw Lava falling on that cloud and a lot of citizens got hit by it." Dr. Princess said when she looked the group over.

It turns out that some candy people got a little hurt from the lava but were still okay and walking.

"Alright, to those with burns follow me, I'll treat you while my staff continues their own thing." Dr. Princess said before looking to Marceline.

"Follow me your highness, you can set Finn on a bed before his own room is set up so you can take a bit to rest yourself, you seem a bit injured yourself from looking at the blood on your side." Dr. Princess said when she wanted to check on Marceline as well.

Said Vampire Queen was hesitant before speaking.

"Okay. But I want to stay by Finn's side after getting checked."

"No worries your highness, but only after I check you and check Finn to make sure you two are in good health, you and Princess bubblegum maybe royalty but in my hospital, my word is law to keep things running smoothly so I can make sure I heal people, mainly Finn right now, as best as I can, you can visit him after I patch him up." Dr. Princess said with a surprisingly determined look in her eyes while she looked at the two royals and looked them up and down when she saw some injuries on them.

"And is seems I'll need to patch you up as well Princess Bubblegum, could you follow Marceline and I'll be with you after I give the burn ointment to the citizens?" Dr. Princess said with a look that dared even the two royals to disagree with her.

"Alright then." Bubblegum said.

Marceline raised her eyebrow a bit after being looked by Dr. Princess before sighing.

"Okay, fine." She said before Dr. Princess nods before she spoke up.

"Thank you, please follow me, I'll have a bed moved out of an empty room that Finn can rest on near you so you won't worry for Finn, I maybe a doctor but I do show some mercy." Dr. Princess said with a smile to Marceline before she walked to the hospital after she called a couple staff members to follow her.

Marceline and Bubblegum follow Dr. Princess, while Marceline still carries Finn, before Marceline spoke.

"Thank you Doctor."

"No worries, now let's hurry since I want to check your side since again, you have blood on it, it could be yours or Finns and I want to be safe than sorry." Dr. Princess said before she led the group inside before time advanced to way later when the sun went down.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Hospital/ ?/ ?**

The scene now shows Finn, with a new hat and shirt to replace the old ones, laid in a room while Marceline sat near him with a bandage wrapped around her side after Dr. Princess examined her and told her that the wound in her side confirmed what Simon said earlier… she had Sanguine Vampirism from the fangs from earlier, but to a much lesser extent than Finn's.

Marceline watches said unconscious hero before she starts thinking on what Finn said.

 _'Did Finn really say he loved me? Would it work out between us? I mean he is immortal now.'_ She thought before her eyes start to drift close while time went by a bit before she .

Meanwhile… in Finn's head…

* * *

 **Finn's mind/ ?/ ?**

 _We see a slightly hazy dream like version of the grasslands with the treefort in the middle of it with the various lands and kingdoms of Ooo surrounding the place with the candy kingdom, the fire kingdom, and Marceline's home being the most focused._

 _The Camera centered on the treefort before it went into Finn's room to see Finn laying on the bed before a Male voice starts speaking up near the human._

 _"Finn… Finn…." The Voice repeats in an attempt to rouse the semi vampire from his slumber somewhat._

 _Said hero groans before opening his eyes a bit before speaking._

 _"*Groans*... W-What's going on?" He questioned before opening his eyes completely._

 _He saw the roof of his home which seemed... out of focus somewhat before he heard the voice speaking up again._

 _"Seems you're awake now boy." The Male voice said to Finn from where Jake's bed was._

 _Finn looked to Jake's bed before his eyes widen at who it was._

 _It looked like the Vampire King in a smaller form who sat on Jake's bed with a stoic look on his face while he looked at Finn._

 _"W-What are you doing here? Where's Jake, Bubblegum, and Marceline?" Finn questioned._

 _"Safe... you're in a dream like state and what you see is your astral plane in focus instead of being in disarray when you summoned those butterflies in the past… but I'm sure that's not the right answer you looking for is it?" The Vampire King asked before he fell back onto the bed, or at least he looked like he did before he appeared next to Finn at his full size from the other side of the bed._

 _Finn was shocked after seeing that before scooting back a few inches before speaking._

 _"Why are you in my head?"_

 _"You tell me... what is the last thing you remember before you wound up here?" Vampire King asked when he looked Finn in the eyes with a stoic expression on his face._

 _Finn was confused before he tries remembering what happen._

 _"I remember… seeing Marceline get taken out of your body. And then… just when you were about to attack her, I came running to her rescue and got bitten by you. Then I blacked out after that." He said while more memories start coming back to him._

 _"Well to be exact it wasn't me in control but my vampiric essence that went out of control, without a host to control it, the vampiric essence went wild, and when it bit into you, it tasted your human blood and decided to make you it's new host for my powers since your human blood was more pure than Marceline's half demon blood, though thanks to a couple fangs piercing her side, she got a lesser strain of Sanguine Vampirism so she'll become a vampire sooner or later… congratulations, until you take a certain ritual in a certain place, you're the next Vampire King in training." The Vampire King said to Finn with a slightly amused look on his face._

 _Said human/Vampire King in training's eyes widen while his jaw dropped after hearing that._

 _The Vampire King waits a moment while getting a Stoic look on his face again before poking Finn's head to get a reaction from him._

 _Finn finally blinked his eyes before looking at the Vampire King._

 _"So… what will you do now that you know this?" Vampire king said to Finn since he was now the one who held his powers._

 _Finn took a moment to think before speaking up._

 _"Well it's pretty obvious that I have to learn how to master your powers. But what is this ritual that you speak of?"_

 _"In simple term, it allows you full control of the abilities at their full power without losing control and to other Vampires, gives you aura of a higher ranked being in a sense, no real authority but just a feeling that you shouldn't be messed with by lower ranking vampires, wouldn't be interesting if you got destiny changing powers without earning them right?" Vampire King said while he waits for more questions._

 _Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking._

 _"I guess. So I just have to show any Vampire who's the boss here?... But wait, the only other Vampires are only me and Marceline."_

 _"In Ooo maybe, but did you think that Vampires would be wiped out by a single person without some kind of countermeasure in place?, I went to try and stop Marceline in the past since she was technically exterminating my kind, she maybe your friend but will she feel the same after knowing you hold my essence now?, She may become a vampire again, but she won't be as strong as she was even with the rest of my courts powers without me giving her power… as for your question… ask yourself this… have I ever lived in Ooo in the first place?... or did I come from another land with other Vampires that thrived alongside humans in a coexistence of sorts… no one knows when I got my court so it could be after I left that island." Vampire King cryptically said with a stoic look on his face._

 _Finn was shocked at the question before speaking._

 _"Wait, there are other humans on an island?"_

 _"Well, there is another with only humans to be exact but they have a massive guardian robot that can defend the island against intruders and force the islanders back on the island if they try to leave, I could have taken it easily but I didn't want to deal with the aftermath… anyway I can tell you more later but you won't like what I have to tell you." Vampire king said with crossed arms._

 _Finn was shocked to hear that there were actually mores than he thought._

 _"Perhaps later… But you're wrong about Marceline. She won't kill me just because I have your essence." He said._

 _"Maybe at first she'll enjoy the fact that you're an immortal vampire like she is, but remember that you don't have full control of my powers yet… ask yourself this… what will you do if you stay here for a long time and you end up hurting people and Marceline is forced to stop you… or will you leave Ooo for a few years to gain full control of your powers?, you have the rest of eternity to yourself now after all." Vampire King said to Finn with a serious look in his eyes._

 _Finn took a moment to think. He hate to admit it, but the Vampire King did bring up a good point._

 _"Alright Vampire King, if I accidentally went out of control and hurt someone that I care… then I'll follow your advice and go to that island of humans and vampires to master my powers, deal?" He asked._

 _"While I agree for the most part, would you risk another's health?, and your powers if they go out of control could kill someone… I'll keep quiet about this for now but try and remember that the choice on staying and risking the life of others was yours and yours alone after I helped give you a way to prevent that." Vampire King said before the room starts to get hazier around the duo and Vampire King's form starts to blur to Finn._

 _Finn sees everything else diapering as he looks around._

 _"Well it seems you're waking up… I'll be watching you boy to see if you can really control your newly acquired powers or not… again… the choice is yours… don't wait until it's too late." Vampire King said before Finn wakes from his dream._

* * *

 **Reality/ Candy Kingdom Hospital/ Finn's room/ Finn, Marceline**

Marceline was soundly asleep on her til she was woken up from some noise.

She opens her eye a bit to see what's going on… and to her shock… saw that Finn was sitting up after he opened his eyes to show blood red eyes for a moment which glowed brightly before the glow fades to reveal that the colored part of both his eyes turned blood red while he had an oddly calm look on his face… like he was thinking of something.

But his train of thought was interrupted when Marceline screamed his name.

"FINN!" She yells before wrapping her arms around Finn's neck before hugging him.

Finn blinked a few times when he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in before he blushed brightly when Marceline hugged him before he chuckles nervously while he wrapped an arm around her and lightly pats her back to make sure he didn't accidently hurt her since he had no idea what his increased strength was like.

Marceline then pulls back to look at Finn before she frowns and surprised him by slapping his cheek.

Finn blinked a few times from that before he looked to her with a bewildered look while it didn't seem like he was hurt by Marceline in the slightest.

"Uh… what was that for?" Finn asked while he felt that his cheek stung for a second before it healed.

Before answering, Marceline slapped Finn's other cheek before answer.

"You know full well why. You had me and everyone else worried sick for you." She said while tears starts to leak out.

Finn was about to say something but sighed when arguing would only get things worse.

"Look Marceline… I won't apologize since I would do it again in a heartbeat for you… like I said, my body moved on it's own and did what it did before my brain realized what happened but I don't regret it… you might not like that answer but I care for you too much to let you get harmed or killed in front of me." Finn said with an adamant look on his face… though he did have a slight blush on it when his red eyes looked into Marceline's eyes.

Marceline was surprised a bit at the answer before she surprised Finn by hugging him again before kissing his forehead.

Finn blushed at that before he looked to Marceline with a slightly confused look since he didn't expect that after getting slapped twice.

"Uh… I'm confused now… thought the slaps meant that you were angry with me." Finn said while he scratched his cheek for a moment with a finger.

Marceline continues to hug him before speaking up.

"I was angry. But also forget that being a hero is your duty. I was just so worried for you."

Finn chuckles a few times before he spoke up.

"How do you think I felt when you got launched out of that Vamp cloud?, I was running even before the guy turned to you to make sure your ok." Finn said when he placed a hand on her back and rubs her back in a calming way.

Marceline blushed bit before pulling away but still had her hands on Finn before speaking.

"Are feeling okay Finn?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Well aside from that freaky dream with that Vampire King guy in it, I feel better than ever… but I feel really hungry for some reason." Finn said before he held his stomach when it made a loud growl while he got a half lidded look on his face when it was the loudest growl it ever made.

Marceline chuckled for a moment before her eyes widen a bit after hearing the first part before speaking.

"Whoa, wait a minute, did you say the Vampire King was in your dream?"

"Uh… yeah, he was small at first, than he grew to full size… like he was still alive in my head or something and could do things on his own in my dreams… I'm not 100% sure about that." Finn said while he rubbed his head for a moment when he thought back to the Vampire King's actions in his head.

Marceline was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"Did he say anything?"

"Well… it's a bit complicated but apparently he said that I have his powers but I'm not in full control of them unless I take a ritual from where he originally came from to get them under control, apparently he once lived on an island that had both vampires and humans in harmony or something before he left for Ooo to meet with you since you nearly killed all of the vamps in Ooo… I would have just not believed him but he seemed serious about it and he even told me why his vampire stuff did what it did in it's cloudy form." Finn said to Marceline when he tried to fill her in.

Marceline was shocked to hear that before speaking up.

"Do you believe him?"

"Hmmm… hard to say since he did give himself up and allowed us to de-vamp him and he didn't bite my bod when he had me in his hand… some of the stuff that he said did make some sense… even if he was odd about some of the stuff he said… he also told me that unless I leave Ooo for a few years to get these powers under control…then I could harm or kill someone by accident… I… honestly don't know what to do since I don't want to leave but I don't want to harm anyone…I don't know what to do since I saw him do some impressive stuff when you two fought and if I tried something like that, I could wind up hurting someone I care about or even an innocent person." Finn said with a greatly worried look near the end since he saw what the Vampire King did with the water and how he took Marceline's punch easily.

Marceline can see how worried Finn was before she gave him another hug before speaking.

"Don't worry weenie. I'm here for you. I can help you by teaching you how to and if anything else happens… I'll come with you."

Finn blinked a few times before he spoke up.

"Uhhh… that might not be a good idea, I'm not sure about now but he said something about the island being some kind of countermeasure since you were on a vamp hunting spree back then for that island." Finn said with a worried tone and look in his eyes.

Marceline chuckles before speaking.

"Please Finn, I don't think those guys can try anything with me. Besides I gotta help toughen you up if they try to attack."

 _"More like avoid you when they sense your power."_ A familar voice said in Finn's mind which made him jolt before he looked around before seeing the Vampire King with crossed arms while he leaned against the wall… but for some reason Marceline didn't notice him.

"What the…" Finn said when he blinked a few times at the Vampire King who had a stoic look on his face.

Marceline blinked a few times before speaking.

"Uhhh… something wrong Finn?"

"Uhhh… not sure… did I get a head injury or something… cause I'm seeing the Vampire King leaning against the wall behind you… but he should be a lion right?" Finn said with a worried tone when he felt his head for a possible bump or lasting injury.

Marceline looked back for a few seconds before looking back at Finn.

"I don't see him."

"Uh… did any of the Vampires you adsorbed say anything to you in the past?" Finn asked with a worried look while the Vampire king walked to the door before holding up three fingers and counted down to one before the door opened to reveal Dr. Princess to Finn's shock since he didn't expect that.

Said Doctor was surprised to see Finn up before speaking.

"Finn, you're up. How are you feeling?"

"Uh… maybe better if I get a head exam… I… saw the Vampire King walking to the door while he held up three fingers before he counted down… right before you entered like he knew you were coming." Finn said while he got really confused while he continues to hold his head while his eyes glow a little in the dark room while the Vampire King chuckles while he watched what was going on.

Dr. Princess didn't know how to respond to that before speaking up.

"Well… I'm not sure about that. But we did check and your head seems to be fine. You probably just need to eat something since you've been asleep for at least 8 hours."

Finn nods but he froze for a second when he saw Dr. Princess's neck and when he realized what was going on, he actually slugged himself in the face to snap him out of what was going on before speaking.

"Uh Marceline… please hurry and tell me what I can eat… please tell me since… Ugh!" Finn said before he crouched forward before his stomach growls loudly while his eyes start to haze over when he looked to Dr. Princess again… but he tore his gaze away while he continued to fight his growing hunger while he groans through the stomach pains.

Marceline realized what was going on before hugging Finn tight.

She looks at the Dr. Princess before screaming.

"HE NEEDS SOMETHING RED NOW!"

Dr. Princess acknowledges it before she runs out of the room to find anything red before a couple minutes pass.

Finn in the meantime hunched forward more before he barely spoke up.

"What…t-the FLIP!" Finn groans out before yelling when he actually clawed his sides a little when he held them tightly when the pain in his stomach grew more.

Marceline continues to hold him while wondering what's taking Dr. Princess so long.

It was only a minute or so before said doctor came back in the room while panting before she brought a couple of jelly filled doughnuts.

"Here." Dr. Princess said before handing Finn one with a hand outstretched near Finn.

Finn however didn't seem to register her but he did seem to smell something that made his mouth water before he looked up with eyes that lightly glowed before he hunched back down when the hunger grew stronger.

"GUH-UGH!" Finn groans out before his hand shot out with surprising speed before it latched on Dr. Princess's arm with an iron grip while Finn's eyes grew brighter in redness... but with a will that would impress a lot of people… let go of Dr. Princess before he held his sides tightly while the Vampire king watched what was going on with a slightly impressed look from Finn's restraint from trying to feed on the doctor.

Marceline and Dr. Princess was surprised at what Finn almost did before feeling impressed from his restraint.

Finally Dr. Princess spoke.

"Okay, Finn? If you can hear me, open your mouth."

Finn barely heard her before he slowly opened his mouth while his fangs seemed sharper than before while he let out a groan when his stomach growled even louder which echoed down the hall.

Dr. Princess carefully brought the doughnut to Finn's fangs before speaking.

"Now bite it."

Finn did as told which caused his fanged teeth to snap into the jelly donut with surprising force which made a snapping sound before he starts to chew like a madman while he didn't care if he was messy right now… whatever was in front of Finn was like water from a desert oasis but… seemed weak compared to the stronger scent that was nearby.

Dr. Princess then carefully brought the second doughnut to Finn hoping he takes it.

Thankfully for the doctor, he did take it but not before he quickly gripped her wrist with one hand with an iron grip again and held her there while he quickly ate the donut with another hand when he snatched it from Dr. Princess's hand… before he turned his eyes to her when his eyes seemed to still glow which seemed to blink again when he fought with himself again when it looked like the donuts helped… but it didn't seem enough for Finn right now.

Marceline was surprised to see Finn devouring those donuts but was more shocked to see that they weren't enough.

Dr. Princess had a feeling about that before she yelled out to call someone.

"Nurse Pound Cake! Bring in the basket!"

Nurse Poundcake did rush in after a moment before her eyes widen at the state that Finn was in before she pulled out an apple before she threw it at Finn which conked him in the head and caused him to let Dr. Princess go before Nurse pound cake threw another with surprising aim which crashed into his mouth… it didn't hurt Finn's teeth but the apple did get lodged into it before the color of the apple drained in an instant before he starts devouring the apple.

Marceline was surprised at first after seeing the nurse throw the first apple while hoping the second apple helps.

It did somewhat when Finn's eyes had some clarity but Finn's eyes still looked unfocused somewhat before he looked to Nurse poundcake… but when he didn't smell the scent he smelled earlier… he starts looking around before his gaze locked onto Dr. Princess again… right before Nurse poundcake tossed another apple which conked Finn on the head which made him look to her before another apple was shot into his mouth… who knew that Nurse Poundcake had one hell of an arm on her.

Marceline and Dr. Princess were shocked and impressed with Nurse Pound Cake's throws.

Finn devoured the apple before his eyes cleared more before he starts panting when his head slouched over before he surprisingly spoke up.

"O-Oh glob… what… is… happening…." Finn said while he still had a slight glow in his eyes but he seemed to be in control now.

Marceline sighed in relief before hugging Finn a little tight.

"Finn… you were getting hungry… and well… you were thinking of feeding on Dr. Princess." She said which made Finn's eyes widen before he felt regretful.

"Oh glob… it's like that time with you and Jake when I got that gem in that cave… now I get why you tried to drink his blood… sorry Dr. Princess… I…" Finn said with a really regretful tone in his voice.

Marceline rubs his back before speaking.

"Shhh… it's okay Finn. You weren't in control but you did put some restraint in the beginning. Don't worry. I'm here for you."

"And why didn't you restrain him then?, you said he had some restraint at first right?, why not do it than before I got called in here, Dr. Princess could have a serious injury if it's not just a bruise on her wrist." Nurse Poundcake said with an angered tone at Marceline while she looked like she was ready to throw another apple at her.

Marceline glared at the Nurse before Dr. Princess interjected.

"That's enough! Nurse Pound Cake, while I appreciate your concerns, you should also remember what Finn went through to save all of us. He needs to understand how to control what he has."

"With all due respect and I do respect you alot Dr. Princess since you're one of the best when it comes to medicine and I'm not blaming Finn since I did hear about what he did and this is his first day awake as a vampire after he was knocked out without any food for 8 hours, but Marceline is one who is the vampire expert since she was one for so many years… I'm not trying to insult her but what if I missed or what if the apples didn't work… they maybe what ifs, but they are very scary possibilities that could have happened right now, and who do you think would regret it the most?, cause personally I think it would have been Finn since he would have harmed you without me getting in the way." Nurse poundcake said with a glare towards Marceline before she sets the apples on the bed before she turned to the door.

"Enjoy the apples Finn, they're from Tree Trunks's orchard, they got here recently when she brought a lot after hearing of your condition." Nurse poundcake said to Finn before she exits with an angered look on her face while Finn looks to his hand with a regretful look on his face.

"I… I…." Finn repeats when he had trouble with his next words.

Marceline was upset at what Nurse Pound Cake said before focusing her attention on Finn.

Dr. Princess sighs before speaking.

"Listen Finn, it's not your fault. We weren't prepared for this. But I'm okay. I'm not angry with you or Marceline."

"I… I know but she's right, if she did miss… I could have hurt you easily… she's right about the what if part… I mean… what about your wrist?, I feel like I can break anything easily and I can't control my strength." Finn said with a worried tone when he looked at Dr. Princess's wrist.

That's when Marceline spoke.

"Finn that's what happen when you didn't have anything to eat while sleeping. That's what happened to me when Jake took all my red. I tried to fight back, but my hunger got stronger. I was afraid of eating you both if Bonnibel hadn't arrive at that moment."

"Y-Yeah but you were tied up and stuff, I was practically free to do whatever…" Finn said while he clinched his hand a few times to test the grip strength.

"Regardless Finn, Dr. Princess is okay and so are you." Marceline said before kissing Finn's cheek.

"Maybe… but… still… c-could… ugh…." Finn said when he tried to think of something to calm himself down when his mind just wouldn't let him let this go.

Marceline hugs Finn before speaking.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay Finn." She said before rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

It seemed to work for the most part when Finn seemed to visibly calm before he spoke up.

"Still Dr. Princess… I'm supposed to be a hero and I still nearly hurt you and I have to say sorry for that… is there anything I can do to make it up to you for that?" Finn asked with a calmer, but slightly worried tone when he looked to Dr. Princess.

Said Doctor looked at Finn before speaking.

"Finn I don't want you to worry about that. It was an accident. The only thing I want you to do is to continue being Ooo's greatest hero. I know you'll overcome this Finn. We believe in you."

Finn was silent at that before he nods to Dr. Princess, but it looked like he was still thinking about things if the expression on his face was any indication.

Dr. Princess gave him a caring smile before speaking.

"Everything will be okay Finn."

"I hope so…" Finn said before he spoke up.

"So… what now?... I feel awake after what happened and I don't feel tired." Finn said when he looked around before he raised an eyebrow.

"I get the windowless room, but what time is it now?" Finn asked when he looked for a clock to see what time it was.

"It's 9 pm." Dr. Princess said.

"Wow… am I a nocturnal guy now since I can't go in sunlight for now or is there a way to walk around during the day?, like a spell or something that I could learn?, I mean the vampire king wasn't found until he let us find him, Marceline, did the Vampire king have anything like that?" Finn asked when he looked to Marceline for vampire help.

Marceline took a moment to think before speaking.

"Not that I know of. But try getting up first." She said to the Vampire King in training.

 _"She's lying Finn."_ Vampire King said with an amused tone which caused Finn to look to him with an angered look before Vampire King spoke up.

 _"Ask her if I used a special room to hide from the sun… she entered a doorway that was invisible to her."_ Vampire King said with an amused tone in his voice before Finn looked to Marceline with a raised eyebrow.

"The mental vamp king said that you're lying Marcy, something about some kind of invisible door to some kind of special room or something but that seems bunk right?" Finn said after he passed the message along while he believed that Marceline was telling the truth.

Marceline facepalm before speaking.

"No Finn, he's right. I forgot about that."

"Oh… well can you do that or is it just him or me now since I got his powers?" Finn asked with a curious look in his eyes.

Marceline shook her head before speaking.

"Sorry Finn, but only you and him can do it."

"Oh… well… what can I do exactly now?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow when he tried to think of something.

"Well you have flight, super strength, healing factor and I think elemental manipulation since the Vampire King did that with those clouds and water." Marceline said as she counted each one.

"Whoa… anymore or was that it?" Finn asked with a half curious/worried tone so he wouldn't get surprised later.

"Well unless mental VK has anything to say… that's all I can think of." Marceline said before Vampire King spoke up.

 _"Oh there's more, like Telekinesis that your dog like brother can attest to… he must have thought I couldn't sniff him out back then."_ Vampire King said which made Finn blink a few times.

"Uh… he just said something about Tele… teleken… uh… what was it called again… you can move things with your mind power or something?, and more." Finn asked when he had a tough time remembering the name.

"Telekinesis?" Marceline asked which made Finn smile before he nods.

"Yeah, Telekinesis, he said Jake can vouch for this since he sniffed him out earlier." Finn said with a slightly excited look in his eye from learning more.

Marceline looked at Finn before speaking.

"Hold on Finn I thought you had telekinesis. Didn't you told me about that one time when you made that tower to space?"

"Yeah but that was because of my messed up junky business with my own dad, but apparently Bubblegum fixed that when she caused me to get some closer of sorts by disguising as him… that… I really don't want to talk about since I… kinda attacked her when I didn't know it was her at the time." Finn admits with a embarrassed/ regretful tone.

Marceline was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"I'm sorry Finn I didn't know that."

"Eh no worries, Bubblegum and I managed to patch things up before it could get out of hand, lost the tele… tele… moving things ability but it looks like I got a different version I can use again… though I have no idea how to do that." Finn said while he tilts his head to the side since the last time he did it, it was with some kind of anger backing him.

Marceline then grabbed Finn's hand and gave him a caring smile before speaking.

"Well remember Finn, I'm here for you." She said in a caring tone which made Finn rub the back of his head while he blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Thanks Marcy, I guess it's one step at a time, anyway… what do we do right now… I'm not sure what to do right now since I guess I can't move around during the day now." Finn said while he wondered what to do now.

Marceline giggled before speaking.

"Well first we should get you some food. I mean are you still hungry?" She asked.

"Sorta, I still feel hungry but I think I had enough apples, their good but I'd like to get something different, do I still need to eat red things or can I eat anything and it helps?" Finn asked since he never seen Marceline toss away any of the red stuff she drained, passed it sometimes to others sure but she normally didn't waste food.

Marceline chuckled before speaking.

"Red is when you get really hungry. Everything else is okay. Except garlic."

"Ah… you know I am wondering, why can't vampires eat garlic again?" Finn said when he turned to hang his legs off the bed and got ready to get up.

Marceline got up as well just in case to help before speaking.

"Well it's hard to explain but it carries a strong odor and the taste of it prevents us from eating it. I don't think I've seen any vampire eating those."

"Huh… well I'll avoid Garlic than if I can." Finn said before he hopped from the bed… but didn't land before he starts spinning around in the air with a shocked look on his face.

"W-Whoa!" Finn said when he starts to spin around the room when he got surprised greatly from floating above the ground.

Marceline was surprised before she got a hold of Finn's hands.

"Whoa there hero. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah… just really surprised… thought I would land on my feet, not spin like a wheel in the air." Finn said with a wobbly tone in his voice while he was a bit dizzy from what just happened which showed to the two women in the room when he had a unfocused funny looking look on his face.

Marceline and Dr. Princess giggled a bit before Marceline spoke up.

"Can you try to get down?"

"Uh… after I stop seeing multiple Marceline's and Dr. Princess's I will." Finn slurred out while he used a hand to hold his head when his vision returned to normal when a minute passed before he tried to set his feet on the ground but failed a few times when it looked like he was now dancing in the air which was funny to see while he got a frustrated look on his face.

Marceline giggled before speaking.

"Don't worry Finn, you get the hang of it. For now I'll help you get to the cafeteria okay?"

"T-Thanks and sorry… I seem to have trouble with a lot of things right now, aside from nearly harming Dr. Princess here, I still don't regret taking that hit for you." Finn said when he was still adamant about that when he let go of Marceline for a moment to see if he could balance himself… he wobbled a bit before he seemed to succeed with a grin on his face… though it still looked like he was wobbling somewhat.

Marceline and Dr. Princess were surprised at first before Marceline grabbed Finn's shoulder before speaking up.

"I know you don't Finn. I was just worried for you. But thank you." She said before kissing his cheek.

Finn blushed brightly at that since he really did not expect that before he starts to stutter and make odd motions with his hands when he tried to say something.

Unfortunately for Finn, he accidently brushed Marceline's hand on his shoulder which caused him to knock her hand off which in turn caused him to spin in the air again comically before he starts screaming lightly when he got dizzy again.

Marceline once again grabbed Finn's hands to help him stop spinning.

Finn looked dizzy again before he shook his head a few times before speaking up.

"S-Sorry… didn't expect that… and… well… I guess I can get a job making people laugh at some things I can do now… hehe." Finn nervously said he had a bright blush on his face.

Marceline giggled before speaking.

"Like you said Finn, baby steps. Now want me to take you to the cafeteria?" She asked while making sure not to let got of him.

"Hehe, thanks… uh… mind if I try floating to the door on my own?, is there some kind of feeling you get to do that or is it just natural?" Finn asked when he wanted to try and least moving a little on his own for a moment.

Marceline smirk before speaking.

"You sure Finn? I think you did enough spinning around."

"Uh… hehe… yeah…can you lead the way?" Finn nervously said when he still had his hands holding Marcelines.

Marceline chuckled before speaking.

"Sure thing hero." She said before let go one of Finn's hands before head to the door while Finn was nervously dragged along when he wobbles in the air.

Dr. Princess shook her head at what's been happening before she pulls out her cell phone to call Princess Bubblegum and Jake to let them know about Finn.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Hospital cafeteria/ Finn, Marceline**

Once exiting Finn's room, the duo head straight to the cafeteria while the Vampire king followed the duo with some amusement on his face which made Finn blush a bit more in embarrassment since he was technically with two high level vampires, even if he was one now, he was untrained.

The Duo than found themselves in the cafeteria while some citizens were eating in various spots before a few noticed Finn and Marceline before some of them looked surprised to see Finn floating while some waved to him… while a few looked like they were whispering to one another with worried looks on their faces.

Marceline raised her eyebrow from that before she brought Finn to an empty table before speaking.

"Okay Finn, try grabbing onto the table and try to sit in the chair." She said before bringing FInn's hand to the edge of the table.

Finn nods before he tried to pull himself down, it seemed to work for a second, but when he got over the chair and sat on it, it looked like he floated upward and his legs hit the underside of the table… he was sitting in a sense but…

Finn chuckles nervously at the state he was in before he tries to lower himself a few times… and got the same result that made him put his head down when he felt a bit bummed that he couldn't even sit right, he was on a bed recently so what made this different?

Marceline was worried for the Vampire King in training before speaking.

"You okay Finn?"

"Well I'm not spinning so that's a start, but I was on a bed fully so why can't I sit like normal… is there something I'm missing or did I do something wrong and I'm stuck like this now?" Finn asked with a worried tone when he moved his hand down under him to not feel a chair.

Marceline brought her hand to Finn's cheek before speaking.

"You did nothing wrong hero. Probably when you woke up, your powers kicked in."

"Hope I can at least get the floating power under some control soon, I don't want to have to get a rope or something so I don't float away while I nap." Finn said while he thought he was like a balloon now.

Marceline giggled at the idea while rubbing Finn's cheek before speaking.

"Don't worry Finn. I don't think it'll last long."

Finn blushed a bit again before he looked to her with a curious look on his face.

"Did you ever have any trouble when you first got your powers?" Finn asked when he remembered that Marceline absorbed the court and he thought she did it before since they had some history with her.

Marceline rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"Well I did at first. But I took time to understand the powers I absorbed while hunting the Vampire King and his court."

"Guess you really are a radical dame since you had to master multiple vampires powers but I'm having trouble just sitting, got any tips to help with this?" Finn said with no embarrassment whatsoever when he tried to force himself back in the chair before he floats back up and hit the table again.

Marceline blushed a bit at radical dame comment before speaking.

"Well the only thing you have to do is concentrate on not floating."

Finn nods before he tried to do just that after he closed his eyes.

"Ok… not floating, be like a rock or something heav-!" Finn thought before he fell onto the chair before he could finish that thought and bounced to crash into the table with a groan.

Marceline was surprised to see that before speaking.

"Finn are you okay?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Ugh… sorta… I just thought to be heavy like a rock and… ow…." Finn muttered when he pushed himself into the seat with a slightly dazed look on his face while he held his head.

Marceline giggled a bit before kissing Finn's forehead to see if it helps.

Finn blushed a bit before he starts to float again when he felt his stomach flutter which made him blush more when he realized by some miracle that even his powers were affected by his emotions before he quickly decided to brace himself when he thought like a rock again and fell onto the chair again while he prayed to Glob that Marceline wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately for the Vampire King in training, Marceline did noticed it but decided to tease Finn a bit.

"Good job hero. Now while I get your food, make sure to keep thinking like a rock. Nothing else. Unless of course you want to think about me." She said with a wink.

Finn blush brightly before he set his face on the cool table while he muttered rapidly about rocks and such.

Marceline giggled before she went to go get some food for him while Finn sighed with some relief while he focused on thinking like a rock still before the Vampire king spoke up from his side.

 _"Interesting to see Marceline act like this for once, than again she is normally hostile from what I heard."_ Vampire king said which made Finn frown.

"Maybe in the past, but she chilled greatly and she's a radical dame to me no matter what." Finn said before the Vampire king raised an eyebrow at Finn.

 _"And yet you still have feelings for two others alongside Marceline, seems like you have a harder time letting go of the past that she can."_ Vampire King said which made Finn blush greatly while he kept silent for a moment.

Suddenly you hear two doors opened before the hero heard a familiar shout.

"FINN!"

Finn blinked a few times before he and Vampire king looked to their right to see a familiar yellow dog charging their way with Bubblegum following at a slower pace… right before Jake did a flying tackle to Finn and went through the mental Vampire king before he and Finn got knocked off the chair before they start spinning in the air with Finn losing control again.

"OH GLOB NOT AGAIN!" Finn yelled out while he his grip slipped from Jake who got tossed into the air and he lands on the table before Finn starts to bounce around the room like a pinball when the force of Jake slipping caused him to move a little which spiraled out of control.

Bubblegum got into action before she tries to get Finn.

Just then, Marceline got back with some food before her eyes widen in shock at what's going on.

"What just happened?" She asked before Bubblegum spoke up when she tried to catch Finn who came her way, but she missed by a hair.

"Ask Jake, he tackled Finn with a flying hug and this happened, I heard from Dr. Princess about his condition but I didn't expect this!" Bubblegum said when she tried to catch Finn again when he flew by her.

Marceline shook her head before speaking.

"Finn! If you can hear me, just think of rocks!" She yelled before Finn called back after a few bounces.

"Ri-*OW*-GHT!" Finn called back after he hit a wall… unfortunately he thought of it when he flew over Bubblegum and he shot to her like a missile with a wide eyed look on his face before he tackled her in the gut.

Bubblegum's eyes popped out in a comical matter before some air escaped her mouth.

Everyone else in the cafeteria groaned and cringed after seeing that right before the two crashed slightly under a table with a pile of dishes on top before everyone saw the duo in a really suggestive position when Finn was over Bubblegum while his face was near hers which made Finn blush brightly when he saw how close he was to her face.

Jake gasped at what he saw while Marceline's eyes widen before feeling something she hasn't felt in a while.

Bubblegum regained conscious before her face blushed brightly as she saw how close Finn was.

Finn stutters a bit before he spoke up somewhat while he floats upward.

"O-Oh glob sorry PB bu-!" Finn tried to say but hit his head on the underside of the table which made him fall back to be over Bubblegum before he held himself steady while he tried to recover… and thanks to his dazed state, didn't notice a large bowl of food wobbling over the duo… to be more exact… over the back of Finn's head.

Everyone's eyes widen as they saw what was happening right before the bowl fell and smashed into the back of Finn's poor, poor head, and by some kind of comedic law, his lips smashed lightly into Bubblegum's while he was dazed further if the look in his eye's was anything to go by.

Bubblegum's eyes widen with shock after feeling that.

Jake gasped again after seeing that while Marceline stood there like a statue while the same feeling she had before returned but this she knew what it was... Pure jealousy.

'Why is it bothering me? It was a simple accident.' She thought before Finn's body moved up a bit while he saw stars in his vision before he spoke up… or slurred out a blush inducing though.

"Oooohhh tasty, tasty… can I get seconds?" Finn slurred out before he fell onto his back away from Bubblegum while he continued to see stars while everyone in the room sweatdrops since they had no idea what just happen.

Marceline finally put the food on the table before she walked over to Bubblegum.

"You okay Bonnibel?" She asked before helping her up.

Bubblegum was silent while she still had a slight blush on her face from the accidental kiss… I mean anyone would be surprised from that while Finn twitched a bit on the ground while he slowly recovered.

"Uhh… mind asking me that in a minute?" Bubblegum said while she touched her lips.

Marceline raised her eyebrow before she went to Finn's side and checked to see if he's okay.

Fortunately he was coming to thanks to the regeneration fixing his skull quickly before he sat up on the ground.

"Ohhhh… what happened?, last thing I remember was hearing Jake calling me than everything is a literal blur before I wound up here." Finn asked while he rubbed his head since he was still trying to get his bearings.

Marceline shook her head before speaking.

"Well according to Bonnibel, you lost your focus after Jake went to tackle you and spun around the room a lot. I told you to think about rocks again and it worked… though you fell and Bonnibel. And then some bowl fell on the back of your head causing you to… kiss Bonnibel before you passed out." She explained while not liking the kiss part.

Finn's newly colored red eyes widen to the size of dinner plates while the Vampire King chuckled a few times, but Finn ignored him by jumping to his feet while muttering about heavy like a rock before he spoke up.

"Oh Glob PB, I'm so sorry, oh man…. This is like Dr. Princess again but not as scary." Finn said with a worried tone again when he couldn't control things again… what was he, some kind of magnet for bad luck or something?... did he do something in one of his past lives that caused some kind of karma to make fun or mess with him?

Marceline sees the worried look in Finn's eyes before speaking.

"Relax weeny. It wasn't your fault. That one's on Jake." She said bluntly.

Said canine was shocked to hear that before speaking.

"Wait, what?"

"Maybe but I got that Vampire King talking to me in my head, I nearly bit Dr. Princess because of my hunger from being knocked out, and Jake starting it or not, I was technically forced onto PB, from what I can see, it seems Glob is messing with me or something… what the flip!, I mean did you go through anything like this so soon after you got vamped!?" Finn yelled with a more worried tone when these incidents just kept coming at him one after the other.

Marceline was surprised a bit from the yelling.

Bubblegum finally got out of her daze after hearing what Finn said before speaking.

"Finn?" She called which caused Finn to blink a few times when he heard her voice before he looked to Bubblegum with a worried tone.

"Oh Glob, knowing my luck right now, you're probably flipping mad." Finn muttered when he starts shaking a bit to some shock since Finn never really did that and he did remember the too young thing…he had a lot of issues so it seemed understandable.

The Candy Monarch was worried about Finn before she surprised the hero by hugging him.

Finn for a rare time in his life was shocked silent before he looked to Bubblegum when he tried to form words, but failed greatly.

Marceline was feeling a bit jealous as she wished to hug Finn as well.

Bubblegum continues to hug Finn before speaking.

"It's okay Finn. It was just an accident."

"Y-Yeah, but that's just it, accident after accident after I woke up just nearly an hour ago!, I crashed around the place and could have harmed some citizens, I could have harmed you with that tackle, and Dr. Princess may have accepted my apology but I nearly attacked her… I mean what's next!?, for all I know, just pushing on the door to leave could break it off it's hinges and hit a gumball guardian, I mean that Vampire king was strong and I got his powers… and I can't control them right?… Marceline might be willing to teach me but I can't be a hero like this!" Finn said with a worried tone when he didn't return the hug since he worried about harming Bubblegum with a simple gesture.

Everyone was shocked to hear that before Marceline spoke.

"Don't say that Finn. You have overcome many obstacles. I know you can overcome this. You are great hero Finn. You're my… hero." She said while muttering that last part.

Finn blushed a bit from that as well before he frowned.

"But can I do it anytime soon?... I mean even if I train, knowing our luck something could happen right now and what can I do to help?... I would harm someone before I could protect them." Finn said while he looked to Marceline with a greatly worried look when his conscious kept making him feel bad.

Bubblegum pulled back a bit before speaking.

"Finn, I know how worried you are, but me and Marceline will do whatever we can to help you."

"How?" Finn asked when he looked to Bubblegum with a worried expression on his face.

"We can find a nice secluded area where there's no sign of any village or town. That way no one gets hurt and it'll just be you, me, Marceline and Jake." Bubblegum suggested.

 _"Hmhmhm, I wonder if she brought the dog's name up willingly, interesting memories and thoughts you have boy."_ Vampire King said with an amused tone which made Finn blush like a tomato when he looked to where the king sat… while he did the bunny ear thing behind Marceline's head… seems he relaxed more or something while he looked around in Finn's head.

Marceline noticed the blush before speaking.

"Something on your mind Finny?"

"Uhhh… aside from the Mental Vampire king saying some things and doing bunny ears to you and seeming to be relaxed in my head since he's doing that… not much." Finn said with honesty since this situation unnerved him to the point that he wasn't able to hide much of his thoughts right now.

Marceline raised her eyebrow after hearing that before speaking.

"So what do you think Finn?, wanna try Bonnibel's idea?"

"Uh… sure…" Finn said while he tried to smile a bit but it seemed a bit strained right now.

Bubblegum gave Finn another hug before speaking.

"Don't worry everything will be okay." She said in a caring tone.

Finn looked down to her with a slight blush on his face while he rubbed the back of his head when he starts to remember the kiss somewhat thanks to the Vampire king, who wanted to mess with Finn a little, who sent him the memory from his point of view… which showed the suggestive position and what Bubblegum's expression was like aside from shock or surprise.

Marceline then approached the duo before she brought her hand to Finn's shoulder before speaking.

"Do you need anything Finn?"

"Uh… I think I was sitting at the table while you went for food or something, or did I get a concussion or something and imagined that for a moment?" Finn said with a slightly confused tone while he rubbed his head again since he was getting spun around or hit on the head a bit lately.

Marceline smiled at him before speaking.

"You look fine to me Finn. Also I did get you food."

Finn smiles a little which actually seemed relaxed before he spoke to her.

"Thanks Marcy, I'm kind of wondering who's the person in need of help and who the hero is right now with you being this nice." Finn said with honesty in his voice when he tried to compliment Marceline.

Said Vampire Queen giggled before speaking.

"You were always there for me Finn." She said before kissing his cheek.

Finn blushed like a tomato again before Bubblegum blinked at that before she spoke up.

"Uh… did I miss something in the last 8 hours or are you two dating now?, Marceline you seem… more friendlier with Finn and I've only been here for about 8 minutes or so." Bubblegum said when she felt… off right now which confused even her a bit when she saw Marceline kissing Finn's cheek.

Jake was shocked at Marceline's action but was chuckling at his bro's reaction.

Marceline smirked at Bubblegum before she surprised the candy monarch and Finn by wrapping her arms around him before speaking.

"Just letting him know that I'll always be there for him. Are you jealous if we did date?" She asked.

Bubblegum blinked a few times before she raised an eyebrow while she felt that feeling again but a question bugged her.

"You two dated?, when did that happen?" Bubblegum asked since she never saw the two together on a date together.

That's when Marceline started laughing.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for that."

Bubblegum then got a half lidded look on her face before she tapped Marceline a few times to get her attention before she points at Finn who had his head down again and looked really depressed.

Marceline's eyes widen before speaking.

"What's wrong Finn?"

Bubblegum sighed before she spoke up after she actually gripped Marceline's ear like she was about to have a serious talk with her before she spoke up.

"Excuse us for a moment." Bubblegum said when she dragged Marceline away with surprising finger strength.

"Owowow… Easy with the ear." Marceline groaned.

Bubblegum ignored her for a moment when she pulled Marceline to the other end of the room out of Finn and Jake's ear shot before she spoke up.

"Before I get onto you for what just happened, you do realize that Finn has a lot of issues with relationships right?, granted I was one of them, but that was from an age difference years ago." Bubblegum admits with a slightly guilty tone in her voice.

"Yeah I know all about that." Marceline said before crossing her arms.

Bubblegum frowned before she spoke up.

"Don't try to judge me on this one Marceline, I heard about that wolf thing you did to me when a few candy citizens spotted you messing with Finn mentally, I even heard about that flipping bard stuff, again your idea, honestly I wonder who the kid was at the time, the one following orders or the one making them." Bubblegum said with a slightly angered tone when she remembered having to go to the candy hospital after that.

Marceline sighs before speaking.

"Look Bonnibel, I'm sorry abo-!" Marceline tried to say before Bubblegum covered her mouth and looked at her with… raw anger.

"Don't say anything and listen right now alright?" Bubblegum said with a look that dared Marceline to argue with her.

Marceline frowned at her before nodding her head.

Bubblegum took a moment before she removed her hand before speaking up.

"Sorry but out of everyone here, you should be the one who understands Finn the most, he had a breakup with Flame princess like you did with Ash and he messed up a possible second chance with her like Ash Royally did with you, now I'm not comparing him to a certain donk who I would love nothing more to… let's say make very painful experiments on, but you have to admit that Finn causing her and Ice king to fight must have made you angry right?, I'm not just saying this for no reason and I do have a point to make with all of this but I'm trying to get you to realize that Finn has had one messed up relationship after another and while I know my mistakes in the past and I feel guilty for the most part… but do you?... even you have to admit that you did some pretty jacked up things to mess with a already messed up Finn." Bubblegum said with a tone that showed that Marceline couldn't scare her even if she tried.

Marceline did took a moment to let the info sink in before putting her head down.

"You're right." She said before she decided to leave.

Bubblegum however gripped her wrist before she spoke up.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty for what you did, but help you realize why Finn acted the way he did just now, try and look at it from his point of view, he messed up one relationship after another with multiple women and between you and me, I think he's starting to give up on any chance on a relationship at all with the way things are going…I have a deal to make with you but you have to promise to hear me out… understand?" Bubblegum said to Marceline with a serious look in her eyes.

Marceline took a moment to think before speaking.

"I'm listening." She said while still not facing her which made Bubblegum sigh before she spoke up.

"I don't even know how to sugar coat this and I'm a candy princess… but simply put… if your willing... And if Finn is willing later…do you… want to share him?" Bubblegum of all people asked with a slight blush on her face but she still looked serious.

Hearing that made Marceline's eyes widen in shock before looking at Bubblegum.

"S-Seriously?" She asked while blushing a little.

"I'm as surprised as you are but with what we both did, it might take more than one of us to help Finn with his issues... I mean can you deal with Finn's issues all on your own with your issues as well?" Bubblegum asked with a serious tone.

Marceline took a moment to think before speaking.

"Okay you have a point. I'll listen to what you have to say. I don't want to see the kid feeling down."

Bubblegum smirked a bit before she spoke up.

"It would be wrong to call him a kid now after all that happened, and isn't he like 17 or 18 now?, It was never fully told on what age he really is as far as we know." Bubblegum said to Marceline with a smile.

Marceline smiled back before speaking.

"That's true. So what's the condition?"

"Well aside from obviously taking things slow so Finn can adjust, we have to make sure we don't have other women to deal with if they try and get back with Finn… remember he's around 18 now and not only that but he's also the current Vampire king now, even if he's untrained he is now a lot more powerful than some of us here, and I'm sure some ladies won't care if he's rich or poor after what I read from a few medical reports on Finn before he changed." Bubblegum said while she blushed near the end… like she knew something scandalous.

Marceline hadn't thought about about the other girls before she had a curious look after hearing that last part.

"What was in his medical report?"

"Well… he had a medical health exam by a few male nurses to make sure there was no mutations when he was 16 after all of his adventures and the report went… into graphic detail when things went… south… and what he had could be a mutation… that could be even more enhanced after his vampire transformation." Bubblebum said with a blush when she pointed downward to help Marceline get it.

Marceline's eyes widen in realization before blushing brightly at the idea before speaking.

"Whoa." Was all she said.

"Yeah…. Remember when we were together… and you... brought that old… adult video?" Bubblegum said with a bright blush on her face when she remembered that day.

Marceline blushed as well before speaking.

"I do. And I still have it."

Bubblegum blushed before she sent Marceline a slight grin.

"Well… let's just say that Finn is much bigger than that guy… much bigger… and Finn was sixteen and is still growing if this Vampirism allows him to grow a little more before it fully sets in." Bubblegum teased while not being exact about Finn's *Size*.

Marceline was blushing after hearing that.

"Oh yeah. We definitely can't have the other girls join." She said.

"If we can help it that is... for all we know… we got a certain fiery Queen to deal with if she worries about Finn and starts to get feelings for him again... And honestly I doubt we could stop her since we both screwed up and Finn did the screwing up… not her." Bubblegum said about a certain women that they both know well while Bubblegum sighs.

Marceline sighs as well before speaking up.

"That is true. Well if the Queen wants to get in on this, maybe we could like test her or something." She suggested

"Maybe, we'll have to see what happens first before talking to her, and we have to talk with Finn first after a bit before she gets here or we could lose Finn to her without getting a shot at Finn… so while I said we take things slow, we should at least try and get Finn to agree to a date with each of us first later after we get him calmed down… then we take things slow… agreed?" Bubblegum said while she held a hand out to Marceline after she let go of her arm.

Marceline brought her hand to meet Bubblegum's before speaking.

"Agreed." She said before the duo shook.

That's when the Vampire Queen quickly leans in to kiss Bubblegum on the lips which in turn made Bubblegum's eyes widen from the second surprise kiss she gotten in one day which made her brain shut down for a moment while a lot of candy citizens who looked their ways had wide eyes when they did not expect that today.

Finn and Jake saw as well before Jake gasped loud before falling back.

Finn was just speechless when he watched what was going on while Marceline continued to kiss Bubblegum who was slowly coming too but she was still shocked still but had one thought on her mind while a blush formed a little on her face.

 _"S-Soft…"_ Bubblegum thought when she remembered what Marceline told her about her dream right before they fought the former Vampire king.

The Mental Vampire king in the meantime had a Stoic look on his face before he looked to Finn.

 _"Seems things may line up well for you later… seems they might date one another and come for you next… I mean…"_ The Vampire king said before he points to Finn's ears while he grinned lightly.

 _"... you heard everything after all once your body adjusted more to your powers… enhanced hearing makes things more interesting doesn't it."_ Vampire King said to Finn with a slight amused tone.

Finn just nod since he was still watching the kissing duo.

Marceline finally pulled back with a slight blush on her face.

Bubblegum had a slightly brighter blush on her face before she blinked a few times when she regained her mental state.

Bubblegum was silent while she blushed more before she looked to the ground since she was caught off guard multiple times today and she didn't think her brain could take much more.

"Bonnibel?" Marceline called while Bubblegum shook her head before she rubbed the back on her head for a moment before responding.

"Uh… aside from a lot of questions in my head now, the only thing I can say is what brought that on?, still thinking about that dream you had and the fact that you'll be immortal again soon?" Bubblegum asked with a slight blush on her face.

Marceline blushed as well before speaking.

"That...Plus I thought you remember how we always… agreed to a deal."

Bubblegum blushed brightly for a moment before she nods before she looked to her side for a second before she only said two things.

"Uh… Marceline…" Bubblegum said while she points to her side to the others in the room.

Marceline looked and her eyes widen from the stares. Especially when she saw Finn and Jake looking at them.

"Oops." She said.

"Yeah… so who talks with Finn about the share thing later?, caused I have a feeling like a ton of questions are about to be asked." Bubblegum said with a slight blush on her face and a slightly lower tone in her voice.

Marceline blushed too before realizing something.

"What if he already heard us. Finn did mention about the mental Vampire King in his head and also I forgot that vampires have excellent hearing." She said in a low tone.

Bubblegum blinked a few times before she looked to Marceline with a half lidded look.

"Now you tell me?, I wondered why you never had issues with you music, you must have damaged them it that's the case… I went to one of your concerts once and I got a headache from the loudness alone, no wonder you never remembered to mention that." Bubblegum said with a look that said she would have to see if she could fix Marceline's ears or something with cyclops tears later.

Marceline had a feeling what Bubblegum was thinking before speaking.

"My hearing's fine thank you. You know I was happy when you came to my concerts. But for now we should focus on Finn." She said.

"Indeed, and if he heard us, well it just means a lot less questions from him about what we were talking about… and more about other things… since… well… we did talk about that video and his… compared size and Phoebe after all." Bubblegum mentioned before she sighs and walked to Finn to get this over with.

Marceline followed after while hoping Finn calms down and hoped that he agrees.

The duo were in front of Finn before Bubblegum spoke.

"Hey Finn. Are you okay?"

"I…. don't even know how to respond to that one PB." Finn said while his head was on the table and it was faced to the side to show a slightly blushing face… he couldn't look either lady in the face right now which confirmed Marceline's enhanced hearing theory.

"I take it you heard what we talked about?" Marceline asked.

Finn turned his face to let his forehead rest on the table before he nods a few times before he spoke up.

"Y-Yeah… Mental Vamp King said it was because my body is adjusting to these powers… and well… I heard… a lot more than I thought I would… and more from a few citizens here who… are nervous around me to say the least since I did all of that shocking stuff just now… "Finn said which showed that while he was probably blushing like mad, he was also a bit worried he might be feared in the future.

"Oh Glob." Bubblegum muttered before speaking.

"Finn listen. You shouldn't believe what the people are saying. They don't understand what's going on. You're still you." She said hoping it helps.

Finn turned to her with a blushing face before he spoke up.

"Maybe but I also heard one say something that I sunk my fangs into you… I don't think it was for actual biting but… and considering what I heard from you two just now..."Finn tried to say but blushed more when his imagination went a bit into overdrive right now sense the way it was said… that was kind of suggestive.

Jake was wondering what Finn was talking about since he didn't here what Bubblegum and Marceline were talking about.

Said duo blushed brightly at the last part before Bubblegum spoke.

"Okay… I don't know who said that, but I'm gonna have a word with that person."

Finn just raised a hand and points his thumb to his right for some reason which made everyone look… to see that LSP was in the room and muttering stuff to herself which made Finn and a few candy citizens blush… at the more… intimate things LSP said…When did she get here and why?

"You gotta be kidding me." Bubblegum said before facepalming.

Marceline shook her head before speaking.

"Listen Finn. We're sorry about what you heard and I'm sorry for upsetting you about the other thing." She said with a guilty look.

"It's… alright Marcy, I don't blame you since at the end of the day, you still a radical dame to me… I just… Pb… do you know a place where I can sit for a bit by myself and think… I gotta lot to think about and I don't think sitting here is helping with LSP still muttering about… things nearby." Finn said when things were really adding up for him and some that was not in a good way if the confused expression on his face was any indication.

Marceline blushed a bit after being called radical dame again.

Bubblegum leans in to Finn's ear before whispering.

 _"Well we can probably take you to the library in my castle you can have some privacy there if we can get there that is."_

Finn just looked to Bubblegum before he spoke up.

"Thanks Pb, I owe you a lot, some people may say otherwise but your one of the best lady friends I know of next to Marceline." Finn said with a really grateful tone since he really was grateful about the quiet place.

Bubblegum and Marceline smiled at the human while blushing a bit before Bubblegum looked to Jake.

"Jake, me and Marceline are gonna try to take Finn somewhere private. Make sure LSP doesn't follow." She said.

Before Jake could respond, Finn spoke up.

"Thanks for the help by the way Jake, hopefully I can find a book on Vampires there so I can learn more about them." Finn shockingly said to the trio since… when was the last time he opened a book again?

Bubblegum, Marceline and Jake's jaws dropped before Jake spoke.

"You can read a book bro?" He asked.

Finn gave him a half lidded look before he spoke up.

"Remember the Ranicornicopia?, and remember when we split up since you had your face smushed into the book?" Finn asked when he raised an eyebrow.

Jake rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"But I thought you were dealing with those things called pagelings and those other guys."

"And I still think you don't believe me about them but I also looked up somethings when I had the Enchiridion… I read through that remember?, it's practically the hero book for heros." Finn pointed out since he had that book for awhile before he broke the thing with the Lich incident again.

"Right, forgot about that. Hehe, sorry bro." Jake said while rubbing his head more.

Finn then got a thoughtful look on his face before speaking up.

"I… also think there was something about Vampires in there, not just about fighting them, but about something else… but what." Finn muttered when he pinched the bridge of his nose while he focused on thinking since it seemed important…. The horror… Finn thinking… what has this world come too if it came to that?

Bubblegum brought her hand to Finn's shoulder before whispering.

 _"If it helps Finn, I might have some books about vampires."_

Finn blinked a few times before he looked to her with a grin.

"Thanks Pb, I really appreciate this." Finn said which showed that for some reason his vocabulary changed a little… just what did the Vampire King's essence do to him?

Bubblegum, Marceline, Jake were surprised about sudden change before the candy monarch smiled a bit at Finn before whispering.

 _"No problem Finn. Now as soon as Jake distracts LSP, the three of us head for the library okay?"_

Finn nods to Bubblegum before looking to Marceline.

"Hey Marceline, could you do me a favor?" Finn asked when he looked to her with a calmer look than before.

Said Vampire Queen was wondering what he needed.

"Sure Finn, what is it?" She asked.

"Well…" Finn said while he blushed when he rubbed the back of his hatless head before responding.

 _"I want to try and get to the library on my own and see if I can keep myself from floating, if I start to float could you let me know?, I'm… a bit worried I might panic and float away into the sky or something if I do."_ Finn whispered with a embarrassed blushing look on his face.

Marceline was surprised to hear that before whispering.

 _"Sure thing hero. We'll make sure nothing else happens."_

Finn nods with relief before he spoke up.

"I also have another favor to ask before we leave." Finn said while he got a slightly nervous grin on his face.

"What is it?" Marceline asked with a curious look.

"Uhh… I never got the food that you said that you had… I was just wondering if you set it down nearby or something." Finn said with a nervous smile on his face while his stomach growled lightly.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Jake blinked a few times before the trio chuckled a bit before Marceline whispered.

"It's at the table next to you."

That's when Finn looked over with a grin on his face when his mood seemed to improve however… when the food was not where Marceline said it was… it turned into a jaw drop of horror which again made everyone look over… to see LSP eating the food while she spoke up.

"Oh glob who left all of this food here?, oh well finder's keepers right?" LSP said to a nearby candy citizen while Finn placed his head on the table again with a slight groan when reality just seemed to want to mess with him today.

Marceline looked to Finn before speaking.

"Don't worry hero, I'm getting you more food." She said before going back to the line.

Bubblegum was a bit furious before looking at LSP.

"LSP! That was Finn's food!" She yelled which caused Finn to frown when he saw people looking his way.

"Uh Pb…" Finn said while he tried to think of something to calm Bubblegum down.

Unfortunately, she ignored his call before Bubblegum went to LSP to give her a piece of her mind.

However Finn's body moved while he tried to grab Bubblegum to stop her and to pull her back to stop a fight from breaking out since Marceline was bringing food for him again anyway… but it seemed Glob was somehow vindictive to Finn when he followed the lead of the last person to surprise Bubblegum calm… and gripped Bubblegum's wrist and pulled her to him before he surprised all when he plants a kiss on her lips.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock while blushing brightly after being kiss for third time.

Jake and the rest of the citizens were shocked as well.

No one even noticed Marceline coming back with another tray of food before stopping in her tracks as she saw what just happen.

"Oh man. Bonnie's gettin all the lip action today." She muttered which… thanks to the silence of the room... Was heard by everyone before Finn pulled away with a bright blushing face.

"S-Sorry… I was… just following Marcy's example of calming you down since that was… no no, I… I'm sorry… I.. I mean… " Finn tried to say while he starts to try and think of an apology but starts failing again.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before regaining her composure before speaking.

"I-It's okay Finn. To be honest… it did calm me down." She said while blushing brightly.

Finn blushed as well before he saw Marceline and chuckled nervously when he saw her looking their way and knew he got busted.

"Uh… hey again." Finn said when he was practically stumped right now.

"Hey… I… got you your food." Marceline said while feeling a little jealous that she didn't get kissed.

Finn blushed a bit before he spoke up.

"Uh… want to… join me and eat this?... I ate earlier and I don't think I can finish all of this myself." Finn nervously asked while he scratched the side of his cheek for a moment.

Marceline blushed a bit at the invitation before speaking.

"Sure. If it's… okay with you."

Finn then turned to Bubblegum before he spoke up with a smile.

"Want to join us PB?, Did you eat earlier?" Finn asked with a slightly worried tone to his voice.

Before Bubblegum could respond, her stomach made an obvious growl.

Said candy monarch felt a little embarrassed before nodding her head.

Finn smiles a bit before he turned to the food to get a good look at what Marceline got.

On the tray there was soup, a few sandwiches, slices of fruit, and red jello.

Finn took a moment to sit down before he grabbed a sandwich before he starts to eat.

Marceline and Bubblegum then sat with him before they took a sandwich for themselves.

The trio than ate for a bit before Finn wondered something when he swallowed the bit of food in his mouth.

"Hey Marcy, when you were a vampire, did you eat and drink things that were just red or was it really just for those hunger moments?" Finn asked when he looked to his sandwich and wondered if food would taste the same for him.

Marceline was a bit surprised to her that before speaking.

"For the hunger moments. But I sometimes eat and drink non red stuff. Remember when we drank those grape soda's?"

Finn shuddered a bit for some reason before he nods… he got a note from Susan about the soda factory and what it did but he kept silent about that since he didn't want Marceline to over react or lose a good memory.

"Yeah, just wondering if the taste of things changed though." Finn wondered since he rarely saw Marceline eat or drink non red things around him, guess he normally saw her when she was getting red hungry.

"Hmmm, nope everything tastes the same to me. Does your food taste different?" Marceline asked.

"Hmm… sorta, either the baloney in the sandwich went a bit stale or I'm tasting something odd." Finn asked when he tastes something slightly off before Bubblegum asked a question.

"Maybe your sense of smell got heightened. Do you want another sandwich? Or do you want me or Marceline can give you one of ours."

Finn took a moment to think while he bit into his other sandwich and it tasted slightly different before he spoke up.

"Hmm… guess it's different… not as bad but off still… and smell?" Finn said before he stats sniffing the air to see if his sense of smell was still heightened.

"Like what?" Jake asked when he got to the trio.

"Well… I never really wondered but what is a baloney?... I think I was getting different types of meat tastes on my tongue… and smell… well Bubblegum smells really sweet and Marceline… hmm?" Finn said before he got a confused look on his face again.

Bubblegum blushed a bit after hearing that while Marceline raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"What? Do I smell bad?"

"Oh no no… you smell nice as well, just different, like a mix of… fire or a spicy scent and… something else… can't place my finger on it though… seems… metallic or something… odd but pleasant kind of mix." Finn said while he wondered what the second one was.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Jake were surprised at Finn's sense of smell while Marceline blushed a bit from the compliment.

"That's some nose you have on you bro." Jake said.

"Thanks… and I guess the fire or spicy part is from your demonic side Marcy but what is that metallic scent?" Finn asked… he thought it seemed familiar but he couldn't fully recognize it.

Marceline then spoke.

"Well don't worry about that Finn. Right now you should focus on eating."

"Alright… food doesn't taste bad, was just caught off guard since they tasted different than normal." Finn explained before he starts eating the sandwiches again with a smile on his face.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Jake smiled to him before they resumed eating.

A few moments pass before the doors were slammed open which made everyone jolt and Finn was shocked back into a floating state for a bit before he and the others looked to see who barged in.

As it turns out word had spread about what happened to Finn.

The one who opened the double door single handedly was Muscle princess while other Princesses walked under her arms… right before their gazes locked on to the floating Finn who made a very sensible reaction.

"Oh Glob…" Finn muttered right before more of the hyper princesses start rushing to him while Finn's eyes widen greatly like a deer caught in the headlights.

Bubblegum, Marceline, and Jake's eyes widen as well before the trio stood up and Bubblegum spoke.

"Jake! Hold them off so we can get Finn out!" She yelled before she and Marceline grab hold of Finn's arms before running out of the room.

Jake then grew big and wide like wall to hold off the horde.

Unfortunately, Muscle Princess ran forward before she gripped the part of Jake who touched the ground before she actually lift him up and she threw Jake to the side with an audible crash while other Princesses rushed past her when she kissed her arm for a second.

Marceline and Bubblegum continues to run, while still dragging the floating Finn, before the trio left the hospital and starts heading to the Castle.

Lucky for the trio that it's still dark outside.

For a minute the trio avoids the princesses but one of them shouts out that she found them before the three got chased again… and even with Bubblegum leading the way, they still ended up in an alleyway with a dead end while the other Princesses slowed to catch their breaths before they slowly approaching the trio.

Just than a large fireball lands in between the two groups which made their eyes widen before the flames fade to show an armored Phoebe who looked to the other Princesses with an angered look while she lit one hand with more fire.

 **"Leave… now."** Phoebe said with a deadly tone in her voice which made most of the princesses shudder while they slowly backed off.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Finn was shocked after seeing that before Finn spoke up.

"Flame Princess?"

Phoebe smiled before she looked to the trio with a slightly relaxed tone.

"Know anyone else who can use flames like that?" Phoebe said with a smile on her face when she walked to the trio.

Marceline then spoke.

"Thanks for the save back there."

"No worries, I just got here myself and saw you two dragging Finn around… and I guess the rumor was true." Phoebe said before she looked a bit worried when she looked to Finn who floated there.

Said hero rubbed the back of his head back of his head before speaking.

"Yeah Phoebe, it's true." He said before closing his mouth as he realize what he said.

"Oh Glob… sorry."

Phoebe giggles for a second before she spoke up with a relaxed look on her face.

"No worries Finn, we know one another well so it's no issue if you call me that." Phoebe said before she looked to his red eyes.

"Still, thought you would look more like Marceline here, is the grey skin thing a full vamp thing or is that just her?" Phoebe asked since the only vampire she heard off was Marceline, she heard about the Vampire king cloud earlier.

Marceline raised her eyebrow a bit before speaking.

"Only me since the other vampires we hunted didn't have grey skins. Although…" She said before stopping before looking at Finn.

"Hey Finn can you remove your hat for a moment?"

Finn nods before he removed his hat which caused his hair to flow down his back… seemed he didn't get it cut which showed plenty of hair to the trio… and one section of the hair was slowly turning from the blonde hair that they know and to a new color… Pure white like freshly laid snow.

The girls stared at Finn's hair with AWE.

Finn blinked a few times at the looks before speaking up.

"What?" Finn asked when he didn't see the change since the hair went down his back.

The girls shook their heads before Marceline spoke.

"Sorry. Anyway, your hair is changing little by little."

"WHAT!?" Finn shouts before he pulled his long hair till he saw the white strands before he spoke up.

"Uh… think it would look odd for me to have white hair?" Finn asked while the mental image of Finn having pure white hair and the red eyes went into the three women's minds.

That's when the Vampire King in training saw Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe having slight blushes on their faces after thinking about Finn's new look.

Finn blinked a few times when he saw that before he spoke up.

"Uh… did I say something wrong?" Finn asked when it seemed like he mistook their looks for something negative.

The girls immediately shook their heads before Bubblegum spoke.

"No no… You did nothing wrong. It's just…" She said before stopping as she was trying to say the right words before Marceline spoke.

"We were thinking how cool you would look with red eyes and white hair."

Finn blushed a bit before looking at both Phoebe and Bubblegum to see if they had the same thing in mind.

Said duo blushed a bit before nodding their heads at him.

Finn blushed a bit more before he looked to the ground before shaking his head.

"A-Anyway… we should get to the library, hope it's empty right now… thanks for the help Phoebe, want to come along or do you want to get something to eat at the cafeteria?" Finn asked Phoebe while he looked around to make sure no other princesses could jump him.

Phoebe took a moment to think before spoke.

"Hmmm, I'll come along." She said which made Finn smile a bit before he looked to her.

"Alright, and thanks again for the rescue." Finn said while he sent her a grin.

Phoebe blushed a bit from that grin.

Marceline and Bubblegum quickly look to one another after seeing that before Bubblegum spoke.

"Alright let's get going then." She said before Marceline spoke.

"Want us to carry you Finn or wanna try walking on your own?"

Finn blushed a bit from that while rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh… I'd like to try walking." Finn said before he lands on his feet and starts to walk to the alley while he mutters stuff about rocks and how heavy they are while he wobbles a bit when he nearly lost focus a few times.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe were by Finn's side just in case he fell or float again.

Meanwhile, the Vampire King watched things from nearby with a stoic look on his face while he watched another part of Finn's hair slowly turn white… from the tip of his hair while it slowly went to the root before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene than showed TME and Atomk sitting high above the Candy kingdom before TME looked to Atomsk.**

 **"So… how did the story feel to you, like it or not?" TME asked while he took a thinking pose of sorts while he sat on the barrier.**

 **"Like is not a word I use. I say… loved it." Atomsk said which made TME chuckle before he spoke up.**

 **"Hehe, thanks, and thanks for helping, think we can top this next chapter?" TME asked while he took a moment to look at Finn and his group slowly heading to the Library.**

 **"I believe so." Atomsk as he watched the group as well.**

 **"So… any favorite part or parts of interest?" TME asked while he took a moment to think of his own.**

 **"Hmmm let's see." Atomsk before taking out a notepad.**

 **"Well there was the part where Finn saved Marceline, Simon talking to Marceline, the Finnceline mushiness, Bubbline kiss scene and Phoebe coming to the rescue." Atomsk said.**

 **"Hmmm… not bad, mine are the Vampire King bits and the dream explanation about why the cloud did what it did, and then there's the pinball part and Finn kissing Bubblegum not once but twice, first from that bowl and the other from trying to calm her down, and there was the spinning bits and his hunger induced state from earlier, who knew that Nurse Pound cake could throw a mean apple." TME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"Ooo, nice. And yeah she has one heck of an arm. It's amazing Bubblegum hadn't put her in baseball." Atomsk said.**

 **"Guess the hospital needed her more huh… anyway, thoughts on the chapter?" TME asked while he got a more serious look on his face.**

 **"Well, it was upsetting to see Finn suffer through his first hunger stage. Then there was the part where Vampire King told Finn about the island of humans and vampires. It was funny when all the royals came to see Finn." Atomsk said while chuckling at the last part.**

 **"Yeah, and since the Vampire King's backstory was never fully explained except for how he got staked, brought back to life, re-vampired Marceline, or in this case Sanguine Vampirismed her and Finn, there wasn't much told except how bad he was in the past… but that's the beauty of Fanfiction, to fill in the blanks and make interesting stories for certain characters as long as you, or we don't break certain rules, I mean it was never told where the Vampire King originally lived after he became a Vampire right?, and since their is an island of humans in the Adventure time canon, there could be more Vampires and Humans as well right?" TME asked with a grin on his face while his eyes gave a slight glow to show his rising excitement.**

 **Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking.**

 **"Oh most definitely." He said in agreement.**

 **"Well since the readers know where our stories lead to sooner or later, think we could put a lemon in the Library?, it's never exactly told what Finn's birthday was right?, maybe it could be his 18th birthday shortly after they get there and Marceline could take advantage of that after she finds out while Phoebe and Bubblegum are busy looking up stuff about Vampires and are unaware at first… would also help with making Phoebe jealous right?" TME said to Atomsk with a wide grin on his face that seems a lot like the Spirit of the Master Emerald's grin.**

 **"Hmmm, that could work and perhaps it'll be their way of testing Phoebe to see if they can welcome her into sharing Finn." Atomsk said.**

 **"Maybe... we'll have to iron things out in a bit, but for now… want to lead us out since the readers are here?, I'll head to the Library to wait for Finn's group… maybe I could… intervene a bit to help speed things up." TME said while he points a thumb at the readers while he had an idea that wouldn't interfere with the story.**

 **"Sure." Atomsk said which made TME grin before he opened a portal before he walked to it.**

 **"Oh and Atomsk, you'll need to make a platform since I won't be here." TME said when he placed a foot in the portal and got ready to enter.**

 **Atomsk's eyes widen before he starts concentrating and a pair of wings appeared on his back just before TME left.**

 **The platform slowly broke away and disintigrates while Atomsk was left with a bit left to stand on and that bit slowly broke down as well.**

 **Atomsk quickly start thinking on using his wings before they start flapping.**

 **It wasn't long till he was in the air before the last piece of the platform disappeared.**

 **"That was a close one. Better think of a different location." He said before he starts concentrating on a new location while his wings flap.**

 **It only took about a couple of minutes before Atomsk was inside a bridge of a ship. But not just any ship.**

 **Atomsk is on the Millennium Falcon.**

 **Atomsk's wings disappeared before taking a seat on the captain's chair.**

 **"There we go. I always wanted to be in the Flacon." He said before looking at the readers.**

 **"Hello folks. Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of TME's B-Day story. Sorry he had to leave early, but you understand. Anyway I bet a lot of you didn't see that coming after Finn saved Marceline and what's he going through. Hopefully Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe will be there to help him. I'm also curious on what the mental Vampire King is gonna do." Atomsk said before he hears beeping on the control panel.**

 **"Uh oh, looks like I'm being targeted by some enemy ships. Sorry to cut this outro short everyone, but I have to get going. See you in chapter two and wish me luck." He said before he activates the Falcon's engines and flew the ship out before a couple of Star Destroyers gave chase before the scene fades black.**


	2. Enlightening Read and a loving Vampire

**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk piloting the Millennium Falcon as he escapes from the two Star Destroyers.**

 **That's when he flew into an asteroid field. Some TIE fighters did follow but, and if you remember Ep.5 - TESB, they didn't make it.**

 **Atomsk kept flying till he successfully got out of the field.**

 **"Thank God. Thought I wasn't gonna make it." He said before looking at the readers.**

 **"Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 of ANVK. I'm your co-host Atomsk. Now normally TME would open the intro, but he was busy with his plan. Perhaps I should call birthday boy and see if it's done." Atomsk said before he tries calling TME.**

 **Unfortunately for the Author… he heard the sound of a blaster charging before a gun barrel was pressed to the back of his head before he heard a familiar vice speaking up.**

 **"Don't know who this Birthday boy is… but why are you controlling my ship." The person said while a beast like gurgle sounded out while something pointy prodded his shoulder lightly.**

 **Atomsk's eyes widen before realizing who it was.**

 **"Uh… Han Solo?" He questioned before the person spoke up.**

 **"In the flesh, now since you saved our hides from those Tie fighters, I'll give you 30 second to explain why I shouldn't blow your brain out since you threw me from my bed and caused Chewie to spill his food all over him… and let me tell you, that is not easy to clean out since it gets tangled in his fur." Han said while he kept the gun to Atomsk's head.**

 **Atomsk tried to hold back a chuckle before speaking.**

 **"Okay look sorry about that. Didn't know you guys would be on the Falcon when I thought about your ship. Now instead of an explanation, how about we do a deal?"**

 **"First off we're in space right now, where did you think we would be if the ship was in space… and what Deal are you talking about." Han said while he lowered the gun but kept his eye on Atomsk, who was a stranger to him.**

 **Atomsk sighed a bit before turning around to look at Han and Chewie.**

 **"Before I talk, I gotta say I'm a big fan of you guys." He said which made Han and Chewie look to one another before Han points his gun at Atomsk while Chewie pulled out his bowcaster and points it at Atomsk as well before Han spoke up.**

 **"Sorry but our little fame isn't a good thing since bounty hunters like to come after us, try again with that deal of yours before Chewie and I have to clean your brains off the console." Han said with narrowed eyes.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking.**

 **"Okay… I guess flattery wasn't a good idea. I'm not a bounty hunter and I don't work for the Empire. Even if you guys don't believe me. Now for the deal, I can make you two very rich if you can just drop me off at some planet." He said while Han raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Depends… mind explaining how you got on this ship first?... because when we got ready to take off, Chewie had guard duty while I combed the ship from top to bottom there was no way you could have stowed away without some kind of trick." Han said when things didn't add up.**

 **"Well let's just say that I have powers that can rival the force. Powers that can let me do anything. Not even the Jedi or Sith can do." Atomsk said which made Han raise an eyebrow before he scoffed.**

 **"Prove it then, I'll admit that Jedi and Sith can do many things but how are you stronger?, I mean I heard from Luke that the Emperor could shoot lightning from his freaking hands, and even Vader was strong enough to nearly beat Luke and the guy was a freakin cyborg, what could top that?" Han said while Chew had to agree with him with a gurgle like noise.**

 **"Good question." Atomsk said before he starts concentrating.**

 **It was only a few seconds before a loud thud was heard in the back.**

 **Han and Chewie jolt before they look back to see what the sound after Han spoke up.**

 **"Chewie, keep an eye on this guy, I'll see what he just did." Han said before he walked to the source of the sound while Chewie had his bowcaster at the ready in case Atomsk tried anything else.**

 **Atomsk folds his arms while looking at the wookie before speaking.**

 **"How old are you anyway?" He asked with a curious look while Chewie tils his head and tapped on a nearby monitor keyboard with one hand while he hept the bowcaster on Atomsk while the number 200 on it before he went back to guarding Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk's eyes widen with shock before speaking.**

 **"Damn." Was all that Atomsk could say.**

 **Chewie tilts his head again before Han returned with a handful of credits in hand before he spoke up.**

 **"Ok, I'll bite, how did multiple crates of credits appear out of nowhere?, and are these things real?" Han said while Chewie looked a bit surprised and looked to Han to see the credits in his hand.**

 **Atomsk raised his eyebrow before speaking.**

 **"Yeah they're real. Trust me."**

 **Han looked to the credits in his hand before he looked to Chewie.**

 **"Lower the weapon chewie, we'll… treat him as a guest for now… but if these are fake… than you can show him what happens when someone cheats us out of a deal." Han said while he holsters his pistol before Chewie did the same with his bowcaster while gurgling in agreement.**

 **Atomsk then spoke.**

 **"Alright. Now that we clear things up. The planet I want you to take me to is Praxxus Prime."**

 **"Praxxus Prime?, Why there?, That place is a junk planet… literally." Han said when he had trouble following, credits or not, he at least wanted to be sure of a few things.**

 **Atomsk chuckled before speaking.**

 **"Yes I know. I actually built a little base for myself there."**

 **Han and Chewie looked to one another before Han spoke up after he looked to Atomsk.**

 **"Alright, but we're stopping by the closest planet to check that these credits are legit or not, we'll take you if so… but if not… well…" Han said while Chewie punched the flat part of his hands and cracked his knuckles like a muscleman to show where Han was going with this.**

 **Atomsk raised his eyebrow before shrugging.**

 **"Fair enough. But after you drop me off, I'll put more credits in the ship as thanks." He said.**

 **Han chuckles before he spoke up.**

 **"Well first off, unless it's Chewie or an emergency, no one else sits in the driver seat, so off, you could hyperdrive us into a blackhole if you're not careful" Han said when he gestured for Atomsk to get out of the chair.**

 **Atomsk chuckled before speaking.**

 **"Good point. But still, I did out maneuver those Star Destroyers." He said before getting up from the seat.**

 **"Fighting's one thing but hyperdrives another, let me tell you a story about a cocky guy who actually did shoot himself into a black hole…" Han said before he sat down in the driver seat before he starts to type in some coordinates while Chewie got in the seat next to him while the scene shifts when the Millennium falcon hyperdrive away.**

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **The scene than opens to show the Spirit of the Master Emerald when it appeared over the candy kingdom library from a portal with another person next to it.**

 **That other person is Daniel Leemus.**

 **"So why are we here again Spirit?" Daniel asked.**

 **"To earn a favor, you remember that I told you about about DDS and TDS and TME and Atomsk right?, well since their busy right now I figured I could do this intro for them." The Spirit said with a grin on it's face, but there was the question of why Daniel was here if it was just that.**

 **"Yes I seemed to remember. But how come I'm here then?" Daniel asked which made the spirit grin at that question.**

 **"Simple, aside from acting as my arms and legs for now, it's good to hear a second opinion from a fresh face since this is your first intro… and I want to see if anything funny happens to you since things here could get comical before you know it." The Spirit said with a jovial tone to its voice.**

 **Daniel didn't like the sound of that before speaking.**

 **"Uh… has Cedric or the others done this before?"**

 **"Yep, in fact, let me invite another person to make this more interesting." The Spirit said before it snapped it's fingers… but nothing happened.**

 **Daniel was confused before speaking.**

 **"Was that supposed to happen?"**

 **"Oh you'll see later, the person will appear in the outro, but before that, did you read the chapter you got for this story?" The Spirit asked with a look that showed that it already knew when it grinned more.**

 **Daniel nods to Spirit which means that he did.**

 **"Mind leading us in than?, your own take on what an intro should be like?, the spotlight is all yours for now." The Spirt said right before a spotlight appeared from out of nowhere and hits Daniel which caused the readers to look to him.**

 **Said panda was surprised to see the reader's looking at him before speaking.**

 **"Um… hello, and welcome to Chapter 2 of ANVK. I'm your host Daniel and with me is the Spirit of the Master Emerald." Daniel said after introductions.**

 **"Indeed, Daniel here is a Samurai in training in Angel city, he's a student of Emerald, Demonga, and Lillum along with other students of theirs, now… this story starts right after the group gets to the library to find out more about Vampires, but thanks to the fact that it's the middle of the night, things might go bump in the night for our four main stars, and maybe a more loving bump in the night for Finn if you get what I mean." The Spirit said with a comical grin before looking serious.**

 **"All lemon subjects are 18 or over, so no one complain about Finn's age since it can be slightly debatable about Finn's age and birthday, so why not make his 18th birthday for this chapter… to really get some fun time from one of the ladies here… Daniel your thoughts?" The Spirit seriously said before grinning when it looked to Daniel with a humored look.**

 **Said panda sweatdrop before speaking.**

 **"Well I just hope that Finn masters his new vampiric powers since it's gonna be a difficult challenge."**

 **"Indeed, Now than, since we got this out of the way, let's get into the story… shall we?" The Spirit said while it noticed Finn and the three royal women approaching the Library before the camera shifts to them.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/?/ Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, Phoebe**

Finn was slowly speeding up a bit when he got a bit more control of his floating somewhat but it was still slow which caused the four to take about 20 minutes to get to the Library before they stopped to look at the building itself.

The Library it seemed wasn't the one in the castle, this Library was made in the bad part of town when Bubblegum slowly ran out of room in the castle Library, it looked huge and some of the houses, which were vacant, were taken down to make room for it while the other homes nearby were repaired to livable conditions. **(A/N: The Library is based on the one from the Pagemaster movie.)**

"Whoa…. Should come around this area more often, never saw this place before." Finn said when he saw the massive Library.

Marceline and Phoebe stared at the library with a surprised look before Marceline spoke.

"Let's see what the inside is like."

Finn nods before he starts walking forward to the large doors before he seemed hesitant to enter.

"Uhhh… do I open the door or do any of you any of you want to?" Finn asked when he looked to his hands and clinched them a few times to feel that his grip strength increased greatly, how much, he didn't know yet.

Phoebe was confused for a moment before speaking.

"Something wrong Finn?"

"Uhh… you know about my condition right?, but how much?" Finn asked since he doubted that much info would get out.

"Well…besides the red eyes and gradual white hair and the floating thing from what I heard of… I know you can't be out in daylight and can't eat garlic." Phoebe said to the Semi Vampire.

Finn was silent while he listened before he spoke up with a nervous look on his face.

"Well… it's a bit more than that… seems I also got the previous Vampire King's powers since that large monster cloud was his powers running wild after Pb here took them out of the king when he wanted to be mortal again with some kind of machine… I took a hit for Marceline after she tried to absorb the cloud since it was apart of her before, and again PB used that machine on Marceline which turned her back to being a mortal… then that Vampire incident happened and… well… I absorbed it or something and here we are while Marceline got what I got but I don't know if she'll be at the powerfully strong level she was since I keep seeing a mental Vampire king who told me that his powers went to me … and seems I'm going to be the new Vampire king if I get these abilities under control." Finn said while his vocabulary momentarily improved again.

The girls were shocked after hearing Finn's vocabulary being improved.

Phoebe, however was more shocked when she heard the other stuff that Finn spoke of.

"Uh… Phoebe… you ok?" Finn asked with a nervous look on his face when he walked to stand in front of her when she didn't say anything for a bit while his vocabulary went back to normal again, seems that was a coming and going thing right now.

Said Flame Queen shook her head before speaking.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Was just surprised after hearing that. But don't worry Finn, I'll help you no matter what."

Finn blushed a bit before he rubbed the back of his head before responding.

"Thanks and you're not the only one surprised, I mean I got that Vampire King guy appearing every now and then, he either says things to me or he does odd things… than again I heard that he danced with a cow from Jake so I shouldn't be to surprised… *Shudder*... hope I don't get that flipping bonkers." Finn said while he hoped he didn't go insane.

Phoebe was shocked after hearing about the mental VK but was confused about the dancing thing before speaking up.

"Okay… I don't know how to answer that… but do you see this Vampire King now?" She asked which made Finn blink a few times before he looked around before his gaze stopped at the door to the Library, but it looked like he was thinking somewhat.

"Uh, yeah, seems to be thinking of something while he's looking at the Library here." Finn said since the Vampire King looked lost in thought.

The girls were surprised to hear that before Bubblegum spoke.

"So do you want to go in Finn?"

"Might as well, I mean this guy was normally random right?, maybe something inside got his attention for a reason, I mean he sensed out Dr. Princess before I knew she was even there so that should say something right?." Finn said with a slight shrug since he still remembered the cow thing from Jake.

Bubblegum, Marceline Phoebe shrug as well from the answer before Marceline spoke.

"Well then Hero, let's get inside." She said before going to the door and opened it.

Finn nods before he walked forward slowly and into the room with the other royal women in tow before the door closed when they entered the Library.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bad section Library/foyer/ Finn, Marceline, Phoebe, Bubblegum**

When the four enter, they saw that the inside of the library was as massive on the inside as it was on the outside, seems that Bubblegum spared no expense when building the place, even the foyer was large in size before they saw a desk with a male humanoid receptionist who was sorting books nearby but he seemed to be alone, and his back was turned so it was hard to tell what the person looked like.

Bubblegum was confused at the man before speaking up.

"Um excuse me, who are you?"

The man looked up from a book he was looking at before he turned to the four with a smile on his face.

"Oh, my apologies your majesty, the previous receptionist had an appointment to go to so I'm her replacement for today, my name is Ranmyaku, nice to meet you." The person, now known as Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face when he approached the group while he was fully seen.

Aside from a few non human features like pointed ears and slight green glowing eyes, Ranmyaku looked surprisingly human, and since he had long brown hair, it hid his ears well so it wouldn't be much of a stretch to call him human by accident, he also wore an outfit that looked like he belonged in a library. **(A/N: The Librarian's outdut in the Pagemaster movie when he talked with Richard Tyler.)**

Bubblegum raised her eyebrow a bit speaking.

"Alright then. My friends and I are gonna find a spot to discuss privately so we don't wished to be disturbed."

Ranmyaku kept his smile on his face before he bowed slightly to Bubblegum.

"Very well your majesty, is there anything you need beforehand?, like a book about vampires?, I heard of Finn's condition here earlier recently and I want to do anything that I can to help or is there anything else besides that?." Ranmyaku said with a kind look on his face.

The group was surprised to hear that before Bubblegum spoke.

"As a matter of fact, we actually do need a book on vampires."

"Excellent, but a few things to say before you all enter, first of all, could you four take these?" Ranmyaku said while he surprised the group by pulling out 8 items from who knows where.

They looked like 4 maps and 4 cards, each card was paired with the map.

"Why do you want us to take these?" Marceline asked.

"Well the Library is large your majesty and these maps are enchanted to show your current location in the Library, and the cards will allow you to enter certain sections of the library that are normally closed off to the public since you are Princess Bubblegum's closest friends and allies and it would be rude to deprive you the full Library experience... I made the maps by casting the spell myself, I used to travel around a lot as an adventurer of sorts and I learned a few spells over the years that seemed handy as you can see." Ranmyaku said with a kind look on his face while he explained the purpose of the two items and what he did before he became a Librarian.

The group were surprised to hear that before Bubblegum spoke.

"Very well then." She said before she grabbed the cards while Marceline got the maps.

"Thank you, now for you your highness so that the books can be protected." Ranmyaku said when he turned to her with a smile before he starts muttering an odd incantation but it seemed familiar when a few words of the flame shield spell was heard, but the rest was strange.

A moment later, he held his hand out before a hamster ball like shield formed around her before it fades while Ranmyaku just smiles at her.

The group wandered what he did before Phoebe spoke.

"Was that a flame shield spell?"

"Not quite, Flame shields normally have a blue hue when it wraps a skin tight barrier around the body, what I did was… the opposite." Ranmyaku said when he walked to Finn and placed a hand on his shoulder before he gave an angelic like smile.

"My apologies Finn." Ranmyaku said before he surprised the group by pushing Finn towards Phoebe lightly which made him stumble into her arms while an off guard Phoebe caught Finn by his arms while Finn was surprised into his floating state again… but he wasn't even being burned… not even his clothing… all while Ranmyaku placed his arms behind his back while he smiled at the duo to see their reactions.

Bubblegum and Marceline were surprised at Ranmyaku's action while Phoebe, who felt the same thing, blushed a bit when she had Finn in her arms.

"Uh… Why'd you do that?" Marceline questioned.

"Like I said, I did the opposite, instead of making The Flame Queen Fireproof for a short time, I made a boundary barrier that makes things within a certain distance from her fireproof, still working out the kinks like the short time, but for the most part, she can touch things and not burn them now." Ranmyaku said with a grin while he pulled out a notepad while he seemed to write and erase some things.

The group seemed to understand before Bubblegum spoke.

"But was the pushing necessary?"

"I mean no offense your majesty but would you touch her without a flame shield or some kind of covering?" Ranmyaku asked with a curious tone to his voice.

"Hmmm, I guess you have a point." Bubblegum said which made Ranmyaku nod.

"Alright, final thing before you enter... there's a reason for the blocked off areas and it's for your safety that I inform you that some of the books here are enchanted in various ways, some for security to protect books, some that beam info directly into your head, and some that have spell incantations, there are others but those are the most dangerous, hence the reason for the cards, can't have the public get hurt right?, and not to toot my own horn but I brought my own collection of books over the years and I have them set up in one of the sections, I can show you the section itself before leaving you four alone, if you need me I'll either be here or there sorting books or doing some spells to help restore some older books so that they'll be in a better condition, any questions first before we go?" Ranmyaku asked with a smile on his face.

The group took a moment to think before Bubblegum spoke.

"Well we still need the book on vampires. And to answer your question, for now no."

"Very well, anything specific about Vampires or do I bring everything here about them?" Ranmyaku asked with a slight bow of his head to the candy princess.

Bubblegum took a moment to think before looking at Finn.

"What would you like Finn?"

"Hmmm… do you have anything on the former Vampire king?" Finn asked which made Ranmyaku smile.

"Of course, anything specific about him or general things?" Ranmyaku asked to help Finn.

"Ummm… well… know if there is a book about his abilities." Finn asked which made Ranmyaku think for a second before he nods.

"Of course, it will take me a bit to get it, I found a few books about his abilities a few years ago so it could be a bit dated, would that be alright?" Ranmyaku asked which made Finn's eyes widen in surprise when Ranmyaku actually had something about the Former Vampire king that matched what he wanted.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe were surprised as well before Marceline spoke.

"How did you find that type of info?"

Ranmyaku smiles a bit more before he looked to Marceline.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of an ex-adventurer or a Librarian if I didn't at least have some info about him, I did find a few people in the past who saw what he could do a few times and I actually talked to a few vampires in the past after I made a few deals with them, and even some people who knew him in the past during his more friendly moods, anyway, I should be able to do at least this much to be a proper Librarian right?, please follow me and I'll show you my personal collection of books before I look for what you asked for." Ranmyaku cryptically said with a grin on his face before he starts to walk away to get the books that Finn needed.

The group was shocked after hearing that.

 _'How old is that guy?'_ Was what the group had thought.

"Ever get the feeling that some people know more than their letting on?" Finn asked since Ranmyaku seemed to be too perfect of a Librarian to him… and he did remember some of Bubblegum's more… secretive moments.

"Yeah." Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe said in unison before they start to follow Ranmyaku before Finn looked to Marceline after he lands on his feet before letting go of Phoebe's arms.

"Hey Marceline, Pb, can I see one of those maps and cards?" Finn asked since he wanted to know how big this place was while Ranmyaku exits the lobby and enters the main section of the Library.

Phoebe felt a little upset from that action before Bubblegum spoke.

"What for?"

"Well I'm curious at how big this place is, and I wanted to see what that card looked like." Finn simply said when he looked to the cards and maps in the two royals hands.

Bubblegum nods at the hero's request before she gave him one of the card keys while Marceline gave him one of the maps.

Finn first looked at the card before he got confused which made him stop before his eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh… everyone… take a look at this." Finn asked when he looked to one side of the card.

The girls were confused before looking at the card.

For Finn when he first looked to it, the card was blank… but after a few seconds things start to form on the card which slowly made it look like some kind of ID… it had Finn's full name, his gender, even had the occupation that showed that he was a Human/Vampire King in training, but the info moved a bit to show that Finn was 17 at the moment… but timer of sorts appeared next to it which showed that he had an hour till his 18th birthday… apparently the card showed basic stuff about the person while a picture formed on one side with a picture of Finn as he currently was with a neutral look on his face which gave a surprisingly good picture.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe were surprised to see that while blushing a bit at the photo before Marceline spoke.

"Wow Finn. Your birthday is in an hour." She said which made Finn blink a few times before he got confused.

"Huh, Nearly 18?... hey what about you three?, now I'm curious since you saw mine." Finn said with a grin on his face… but he got a bit confused since the other side of the card glows a bit which made his eyes widen greatly at what he saw.

The girls wonder what's wrong before Phoebe spoke.

"What's wrong Finn?"

Finn turned the card to them before the three saw something shocking… the Former Vampire Kings information.

 _Name: Morlock_ **(A/N: Original name since name is currently unknown, if real name exists please message me.)**

 _Age: 989_ **(Debatable since multiple sightings tell show and tell that he was alive and dead multiple times.)**

 _Gender: Male_

 _Species: Lion_ **(current mortal form)/ Vampiric essence state (Currently inside of Finn Mertens)**

 _Occupation: former Vampire King/ Lion_

 _Weight: Unknown, able to float at will._

 _Abilities: Basic Vampire abilities plus more._

The Card cut off there when it ran out of room after it formed a picture of a Stoic looking Vampire King who looked see through somewhat to show his more mental like state.

The girls were surprised after seeing that before Marceline spoke.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming. And who knew Morlock was Vampire King's name."

"Yeah, but why did he pop up here?, thought he would technically be dead." Finn said while he scratched his head before he pockets the card and looks to the royal trio.

"So what do your cards say?" Finn asked when he wondered what would appear on their cards.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe took a look at their cards before their eyes widen at the info that appeared for each.

Phoebe's card read as followed

 _Name: Phoebe_

 _Age: 17 Birthday: 2 months/ 18 days_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Species: Flame Elemental/ Fire Elemental_

 _Occupation: Flame King (Or Queen by gender)_

 _Weight: Secret (A lady has to have secrets right?)_

 _Abilities: Various fire based abilities and the ability to shapeshift_

Bubblegum's card was as followed

 _Name: Bonnibel Bubblegum_

 _Age: 20's physically: True Age: 830+_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Species: Sentient humanoid gum; AKA: Gum person_

 _Occupation: Candy Kingdom Princess and scientist or Princeientist_ **(Recently re-inaugurated)**

 _Weight: Debatable since form can be changed if needed from self is regrowing limbs_

 _Abilities: High intellect and moderate combat capabilities_

Marceline's card was as followed

 _Name: Marceline Abadeer_

 _Age: 1003_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Species: Half Demon/ Human Hybrid_ **(Sanguine Vampirism in process)**

 _Occupation: Vampire Queen/ Musician_

 _Weight: Unknown, able to float at will_

 _Abilities: Soul sucking powers plus Former Vampire King's court's powers_

All in all, all three cards had the exact same basic general things to show what the three royals already know while Pictures with neutral looks appeared where Finn's and Morlock's pictures appeared.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe were a bit surprised at the info on their cards before looking at their pictures.

The pictures images looked neutral to them before more info appeared on their cards which started with Phoebe.

Phoebe's added info...

Extra: _After break up with Finn Mertens, experimented with a few women in fire kingdom, can form a human shaped phallius and make her figure larger or smaller after some experimenting with her fiery based shapeshifting powers._

Bubblegum's added info...

Extra: _With experiments to her body, able to shift form somewhat to allow a human shaped phallus. First time was with Marceline the Vampire Queen. No full real first time with anyone yet._

Marceline's added info...

Extra: _Thanks to shapeshifting powers, able to change her body in multiple ways, can change into a different person entirely, can grow phallus or shift figure. First time with Princess Bubblegum._

The trio blushed after reading the extra info on their cards.

They were also surprised after reading who each of them were with.

But now they're worried what Finn will think.

Finn in the meantime saw their blushing faces and raised an eyebrow before he spoke up.

"Uh… is everything ok?" Finn asked before he starts to walk to the trio.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe quickly shook their heads before they all said.

"Everythings fine!"

Finn stopped for a second to look to the trio when they saw what they did before he looked to his card if something appeared on theirs to make them act like that, it was just basic info right?

Finn then saw some more info appearing which made his eyes widen a bit.

Finn's added info…

Extra: _Still has crush on Marceline the Vampire Queen, Phoebe the Flame Queen, and Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom. Does not know anything about tiers except basics so still virgin when Jake told him to stay away from later tiers._

Finn blushed a bit before he turned the card over to hide the info before his eyes widen greatly while he froze up when some more info managed to get onto the card… but barely so not much info could be added to Morlock's side of the card.

The girls noticed that before Marceline spoke.

"Something wrong Finn?"

Finn however didn't answer while he kept looking at the card in his hand, whatever he saw must have shocked him beyond belief.

Then suddenly Marceline swiped the card from Finn's hands.

Finn however…didn't even react even when he knew his own info would be embarrassing… what was on Morlock's half anyway?

Marceline looked at Finn's side again to see if there was any extra info on the card.

Her eyes widen in shock before blushing a bit brightly after reading who Finn has feelings for.

Then she giggled a bit after she read the part about the virgin thing before she shook her head after realizing this is Jake's fault.

Finn didn't even react to the fact that his card was gone from his hands still while he tried to process what he read on the other side of the card.

Bubblegum and Phoebe wondered what's on Finn's card before Bubblegum spoke.

"What's it say?"

Marceline chuckles before sending her a look she would say later before she flipped the card over to see what was so shocking before she herself froze while her own eyes widen in shock at what she read which made Phoebe and Bubblegum look to one another before they walked next to Marceline before reading what was on the card.

Morlocks side of the card…

Extra: _Has two children, one son, one daughter._

The Trio's jaws dropped after reading it.

"No way." Marceline said with wide eyed shocked when she recovered somewhat.

Finn managed to recover slowly before he finally realized that his card was taken before he looked around before he saw it in Marceline's hands before he quickly walked forward with more wobbling before he floats a bit when he gripped the card while hoping to Glob that the trio didn't see the other side before he spoke up.

"C-Can I get that back please." Finn asked while he had the card pinched between his fingers.

The girls regained their composure before looking at the floating Vampire King in training before Marceline spoke.

"Uh… Finn? Did you read Morlock's info?"

"Yeah… surprised me since I didn't expect that…" Finn said while he kept his fingers on the card with surprising strength.

"Even the part where he has kids?" Marceline said before releasing the card.

"Yeah… I'm going to ask that when I see him next time." Finn said while he still had trouble processing that the Vampire King had kids while he pockets the card.

Marceline nods before thinking.

 _'Hehe, Bonnie and Phoebe are gonna love when I tell them about the other part.'_ She thought before she had another idea.

 _'Hmmmm, since Finn is gonna be 18 in an hour, might as well help pop his cherry as a gift. Besides, it's not like he'll complain much since he loves me.'_

Finn saw the thoughtful look on her face before he spoke up while his face got close to hers when he floated a bit to close.

"Marcy, you ok?, was that info that shocking?" Finn said not realizing that Marceline read his side as well which in a sense…gave a double meaning for that.

Marceline's train of thought was interrupted after hearing that before her face blushed at how close Finn was.

"Y-Yeah it was. I mean I didn't know he had kids when I hunted him. Now I'm worrying if they're gonna come here for vengeance on us." She said even though it wasn't a lie since she had no idea.

Finn frowned before he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll work hard to get these abilities under control so that I can protect you and everyone else I care about." Finn said while his eyes momentarily glow to show how serious he was without him knowing it.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe blushed a bit brightly after hearing that.

Though Marceline blushed a bit more when she saw those red glowing eyes before Finn let her shoulders go before he mutters about rocks and lands on his feet before he pulled out the map and opened it before he spoke up.

"Whoa… this place is big…" Finn said when he looked at the map which showed a detailed map. **(A/N: Think of the Marauders map from Harry Potter but more 3d looking to show how big the Library was.)**

There was also a little blue dot in the lobby that showed where Finn was while a red one for Marceline, an orange dot for Phoebe, and a pink one for Bubblegum was seen which seemed to focus on their closed maps.

The girls were surprised when they saw the map before Bubblegum spoke.

"Remarkable. So Finn, is there anything on the map you want to go to?"

Finn took a moment to look at the map before he noticed a little black dot that waits at the door where Ranmyaku went before he remembered that they were following him to his collection.

"I think we were suppose to follow Ranmyaku here." Finn said while he points to the black dot when he thought it was Ranmyaku.

The girls nods to Finn before the group used the map to find Ranmyaku after they enter the main library which was oddly covered with shadows, than again it was nighttime so it was a bit hard to see.

Thankfully they saw him sitting on a chair nearby while he read a book near a candle while another thicker book was next to him that looked old and it looked like he didn't notice them yet.

It wasn't long till they reached the librarian before Marceline spoke.

"Yo dude." She called which caused Ranmyaku to blink a few times before he looked over to the group before he smiles.

"Oh hello, glad that you entered, thought that you all left or something with how much time you took." Ranmyaku said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Our apologies." Bubblegum said which made Ranmyaku chuckle before he stood up.

"No worries, I took the time to grab the book that Finn needed, I wouldn't be much of a Librarian if I couldn't do at least this much." Ranmyaku said while he looked to the bigger older book on the table.

"Whoa… thanks man, you rule." Finn said with a grin on his face which made Ranmyaku chuckle again before he looked to the three women.

"So, while Finn reads the book here, want me to show you a section of the Library of interest, or can I show my personal collection?, you might find something of interest." Ranmyaku said while he bowed a bit to the three royals.

The girls looked to one another before Bubblegum spoke.

"To your personal collection please."

"Excellent, I hope you have your cards and maps in hand, after I show you my collection, I'll leave you three alone so you can read in peace." Ranmyaku said before he mutters for a moment before a ball of light was called to his hand which lit the room greatly which showed a breathtaking sight to all when they saw the section of the Library they were in in its full glory. **(Picture the Library of the PageMaster if anyone forgot and add a few more floors to make it bigger.)**

The group stared at AWE when they saw the room.

"Whoa." They said in unison before Ranmyaku spoke up.

"Well than your majesties, please follow me if you would be so kind, Finn, enjoy the book and if I can help with anything else, please let me know." Ranmyaku said before he starts to walk away with the ball of light floating over his hands.

The girls were surprised for a bit before looking at Finn.

"We'll be back later Finn, okay?" Bubblegum said which made Finn nod.

"Alright, be careful ok?" Finn said when he floats to the table and opened the book before he looked to the first page before he starts to read while he floats in the air when it seemed more comfortable for him when he didn't have to strain his neck.

The girls smiled at the scene before they start following the librarian.

A few minutes pass before the four found themselves at a locked gate with multiple chains and thick bars before Ranmyaku looked to them.

"Please slide your card in this scanner please." Ranmyaku said while he gestured to a card reader next to the gate on the wall.

The girls looked to one another before the trio took their cards and did what the librarian instructed.

A moment passed before the gate rumbles before the chains glow and with a surprisingly impressive snap which sent glowing chain bits flying for a second which vanished before the bits could hit anything.

The Bars than both raised and lowered in a pattern before Ranmyaku looked to the three women to see their reactions.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe were surprised when they saw that after feeling a bit worried after the chain bits went flying.

Ranmyaku chuckles before speaking up while gesturing to the three for them to enter.

"Welcome to my personal collection, I hope it suits your tastes, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be doing some work here and there." Ranmyaku said before he walked away with one hand behind his back while he tossed the orb into his collection section which floats in the middle of the room before he summoned another to light his way.

That's when Marceline had something to say.

"Hold on a second." She said which caused Ranmyaku to stop before he looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?, is there something that you need?" Ranmyaku asked when he turned to her.

"By any chance… would you happen to have a book that can tell any info on to how to neutralize any cursed objects?" Marceline asked while hoping to find something on how to free Simon from the crown.

Ranmyaku just give her an eye smile of sorts at her question before he held up a finger.

"But of course, I have a few here and there, I'll bring them to you right away, anything else for you or your companions?" Ranmyaku asked while he waits for any more requests or questions.

The trio looked to one another before Bubblegum spoke.

"No that will be all."

"Very well, if you need anything, I'll return in soon, so if you need anything than, please let me know." Ranmyaku said before he starts to walk away with a smile on his face when he went to grab some curse removing books for Marceline.

The trio waited for the librarian to be as far away before Marceline spoke.

"He seems like a nice guy."

"Maybe but he seems too perfect, I mean he found a book on the former Vampire King and now he's getting books on curse removal, and he knows magic." Phoebe said when things didn't add up to her about this Ranmyaku person before she looked to Bubblegum.

"Shouldn't the real Librarian tell you if she had a temp in charge?" Phoebe asked while Bubblegum shrugged a bit.

"True but that was before the… *King of Ooo* stepped in, he could have changed the Librarian here for one who didn't really care for protocol and the previous Librarian could have went on vacation for all we know, I'll have to come here tomorrow and see if she returns or not." Bubblegum said while she frowned when she mentioned the king of Ooo's name with some venom while she crossed her arms.

That's when Marceline spoke.

"Well at least he's gone." She said hoping that it helps before Bubblegum sighs.

"Yeah… anyway before we get off track, why don't we go in here and talk, I'm curious on what you saw on Finn's side of his card." Bubblegum said while Phoebe nods in agreement.

"Well before I tell you, Bonnibel, I think we should discuss *the thing* that we were gonna tell Finn about to Phoebe here." Marceline said while Phoebe looked a bit confused.

"What thing are you talking about?" Phoebe said when she raised an eyebrow while Bubblegum blushed a bit before she looked to Marceline for help.

Marceline crosses her arms before speaking.

"Do you still have feelings for Finn?"

"Uh… wow, kind of out there all of a sudden, why ask that?, we broke up remember?" Phoebe said while she felt a bit off from the look that Marceline was giving her.

Marceline raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"Well that's a shame. Because when I looked at Finn's card, I saw more info on the bottom. The first part says that he a crush on all three of us."

Phoebe blinked a few times at the question before she blushed for a second before Bubblegum blinked a few times as well before she spoke up.

"Uh hold on, what about Cinnamon bun?, I heard from Finn that you cared for Cinnamon bun." Bubblegum said which made Phoebe blink a few times while paleing a bit before she spoke up when she returned to normal.

"He's like a father of sorts since mine was never one, he's more than double my age remember?, I never even considered that?... guess things must have looked that way to Finn." Phoebe said while she shuddered again from the mental image that got put in her head from Bubblegum's question.

"No kidding. I saw him leaving the Fire Kingdom while feeling depressed and heard him saying stuff like how he messed up again, being shown up by Cinnamon Bun and thinking he had no chance with you." Marceline said which made Phoebe frown at that before she sighs.

"At first after our break up, I was more focused on getting my kingdom in order and when I got my throne taken away I was focused on that as well, and after that, Finn and I became friends again, every now and then I get some feelings for Finn again… but when I remember what he did those times, I have a hard time deciding if he actually matured or not, I mean what if he did anything like that to either of you if you were in my shoes?" Phoebe asked since this was really confusing for her.

Marceline sighs before speaking.

"I understand what you're saying. But Finn has matured a lot. I mean I wouldn't mind dating him. Besides he be a much better boyfriend than… Ash." She said with a little venom in her voice.

Phoebe and Bubblegum frowned when they heard that name when Ash, a Wizard and Ex-boyfriend of Marceline did some pretty bad things to her over the years and even tried to erase Marceline's memories of her breakup but Finn and Jake helped her with that before Phoebe sighs.

"Alright, granted that Finn is a lot better than this Ash guy I heard about, but Finn caused me to melt the ice kingdom and fight the Ice King, who I heard from a few people over the years was an old friend of yours, wouldn't you be mad after something like that?" Phoebe asked when she seemed to perk up more but gets defensive when she mentioned that day.

"Oh I was mad at Finn at first before I slugged him in the cheek. But then Jake came and told me that Finn did those things because he was following that dumb dream made by the Cosmic Owl and also Jake made Finn keep going because of that dream." Marceline said.

"Wait…you're telling me… that because of a dream by the Cosmic Owl… and some advice from his brother to keep going with that stupid dream… **I melted the Ice King's home, got into the second fight with the Ice King and broke up with Finn thanks to them!?"** Phoebe growled out with actual venom in her voice when she realized who the real issue was.

"Yeah pretty much. Anyway it took me sometime, but I forgave Finn after that." Marceline said which caused Phoebe to grow with anger a bit before she blinked a few times when she realized something.

"Oh Glob... I broke up with Finn thanks to Jake and a freaking dream owl… what do I do now?" Phoebe said when she felt depressed while she sat on a nearby chair and placed her face in her hands.

Marceline then walked to Phoebe before she placed her hand on the Flame Queen's shoulder in a comforting way before speaking.

"Hey don't be sad. This can be a good opportunity for you. You see Bonnie and I made a deal where we can share Finn since we care for him a lot. Now we had feeling you might still have feelings for him. So if you agree on the sharing thing maybe you two can go one a date and see how mature he got."

"What!?, when did that happen?... oh why ask, I mean, Finn and you are becoming vampires and Bubblegum here is practically ageless, I may live a lot longer than most but I'm not immortal or have eternal youth, how do you expect me to even agree sharing when one issue, Finn getting burned apparently vanishing if he got that fire resistance thing from you and the former Vampire King, to now me being mortal and him being immortal." Phoebe said when she felt depressed again which caused her flames to dim some.

"Well first I can't get burned since my dad is the ruler of the Nightosphere and I got that trait from him. Now since Finn has the Vampire King's powers, he can do some elemental manipulation. So basically he can't get burned. And as for the long life thing, I'm sure there's a book in here that can help you be immortal." Marceline said to try and cheer Phoebe up.

Phoebe gave her a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"Ok, I get that this guys impressive but do you really think he has some kind of book on immortality?" Phoebe said before the trio got the shock of their life when a loud thud was heard which shook the table which made them look to see the man in question, Ranmyaku, placing multiple stacks of books on the table on a large cart.

"Here are the books you ordered from curses and dispelling them for dummies all the way to legendary curses and how to find loopholes for them for the highly intelligent, would there be anything else that you need?" Ranmyaku asked while he looked to the three stunned women with a smile on his face.

Marceline was surprised when she saw those books before speaking.

"Uh yeah… do you have a book that shows you how to be immortal?"

Ranmyaku took a second to think about that before looking to Marceline.

"Pardon me for saying this but I doubt you would need it your majesty, I mean you are returning to your vampiric state right?" Ranmyaku said when he finished placing the books on the table and turned to her… but the way he said it did tell that he had one or two here somehow… just who is this guy?

Marceline blinked a few times before speaking.

"Okay, no it's for my fiery friend here."

Ranmyaku took a moment to look to Phoebe before he took a moment to think.

"I see, hmm… well I do have some books here but I'm not sure that they'll have info on turning an elemental immortal, give me a bit to see what I have." Ranmyaku said before he starts walking away before Phoebe had enough before she spoke up.

"Hold it, there's a question I want to ask you." Phoebe said which made Ranmyaku look to her before he spoke up.

"Yes?" Ranmyaku said before Phoebe spoke up.

"Who are you really?, you have all of these books here and you say that your just temping for the former Librarian?, I want to call flipping bull on that since you seem to know more about this place than you let on, and those maps and cards and this security system and those spells you know… I mean seriously, there's only so much stuff one can take before a person starts asking questions." Phoebe said while Ranmyaku stood there for a moment to think of an answer for that.

Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised at first after hearing that. But they were curious about the temp.

Ranmyaku however just smiles at the trio before he spoke up.

"Let's just say that I wouldn't be much of a Librarian or a fan of books if I couldn't do at least this much… but… let's just say that I'm not what I appear to be and leave it at that, just know that all I want to do is help in anyway I can, as for the previous Librarian, she left when the King of Ooo took over which caused the place to go into a decline of sorts hince the book repairs and I decided to make this place my own Library that anyone can enjoy." Ranmyaku cryptically said before he turned away from them.

"My apologies if that didn't answer your questions, but I'll be back with the required books so please enjoy the reading material here and I'll be back shortly." Ranmyaku said before he hums a bit when he starts pushing the cart away from the trio and into the darkness of the Library before he summoned another ball of light.

The girls were surprised for a bit before Marceline spoke.

"Okay… Wow. But he gives a good point."

Phoebe was just straight up more confused about Ranmyaku than ever before she rubbed the sides of her head.

"Glob… I feel like I'll get a migraine if I try and think of this anymore right now... . what is it with people and secrets." Phoebe said while she tried to figure out that question before Bubblegum spoke to her.

"Perhaps some questions are left unanswered. I mean he is being helpful with everything else."

"Maybe but the most important thing I want to know is how he got all of this stuff…I mean look at this." Phoebe said while she picked up a book that didn't burn while a large skull was on it that had the title: _Mass targeting curses and how to defend against them._

"And than there's this one." Phoebe said while she put the book down and picked up another that read: _Love spells and how to undo them safely._

Phoebe then put the book down before her eyes widen when she read a certain books title.

"Uh Marceline… you may want to read this one." Phoebe said while she looked surprised.

Said Vampire Queen was confused before she looked at the book before her eyes widen as well from what it said.

The Title of this book was called: _Cursed or magical object possessions and how to safely remove them or their effects._

Marceline's hands shook as she hold the book.

"This is it." She said with a wide eyed look on her face.

"You sure?, I mean I heard that the Ice of crown made people go insane sure but would this really help?" Phoebe said after she looked into the Ice king more after she kicked his buns around.

"I'm positive. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to ignore the other books. Besides I'm not in a rush. I have plenty of time to read these before helping Finn. Speaking of which, do you agree with us on sharing Finn Phoebe?" Marceline asked which made Phoebe blushed a bit before sighing, though Bubblegum and Phoebe did worry about what kind of idea she could have with these other cursed based books.

"I… don't know… I mean what if he doesn't forgive me?, I mean crush or not, he could get angry or something if I just walk up to him and ask him if I can date him again, I mean wouldn't you if your Ex, not Ash by the way, wanted to try and get back with you and you didn't see it coming." Phoebe asked which showed that while she might agree, she would be worried that Finn could take it wrong or something.

Marceline took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"Well I would be shocked, but I would at least talk with him first before making a decision. But he doesn't seem to hate you. The only thing he hates is himself for hurting you."

Phoebe took a moment to think about that before speaking.

"Can… I take a bit to think… I… got a lot to think about now." Phoebe asked while she took a seat near Marceline again.

"Alright but before you do there's one other thing I discovered in Finn's card that you two should know." Marceline said with a grin on her face when she got to the juicy stuff.

Phoebe and Bubblegum looked to one another before they looked to Marceline and spoke up at the same time.

"What?" The duo said to the Vampire Queen with some confusion in their voices.

Marceline grins more at the two royals before speaking.

"As it turns out, our dear Finny is still a virgin and still hasn't got the talk thanks to Jake."

Phoebe and Bubblegum took a moment to process that before speaking at once again.

"What!?" the duo said when they couldn't believe that before remembering who Marceline mentioned before Bubblegum sighs while she spoke some German word before speaking.

"Oh Jake… why?" Bubblegum said with a worried tone for the Vampire King in training since Finn didn't know the birds and the bees it seems.

"Remind me… should I roast Jake's buns on an open flame for a bit, cause he seems to be messing with Finn's head a lot lately." Phoebe asked with a half lidded look on her face while she lit her hand aflame.

Marceline chuckled before speaking.

"You could… but Finn might not like that. Even though Jake has a habit of messing things up for Finn, he still a brother to the Hero. Besides I don't think Lady Rainicorn would be happy if that happens."

"She might if she heard what Jake did, I'm sure some kind of Karma will hit him sooner or later and I'm really willing to speed that process up a bit." Phoebe said with a half lidded look on her face.

Then Bubblegum spoke.

"Well technically Lady did punish him for that. She banned him from doing… tier 15 with her for a year."

"A year?, not bad, but can I at least throw a fireball at him since I just learned this now?, or do you two have better ideas?" Phoebe asked while she wanted to get some kind of payback for the Fire and Ice fiasco herself.

Bubblegum and Marceline took a moment to think about that before Marceline spoke.

"We'll think about it later. Right now I believe I know a perfect gift for the hero, since he's almost 18, and it can be from the three of us."

"Uh… what exactly?" Phoebe asked when she had trouble following while Bubblegum blushed a bit when she was already figuring out where Marceline was going with this.

Marceline grins before speaking.

"We show Finn how to do tier 15 by helping him pop his cherry."

Phoebe's eyes widen greatly before Phoebe spoke up.

"Uh, Marceline, even if we agree, and that's a small if right now, how could all three of us do that when Finn only has one first time… I mean it's called that for a reason." Phoebe said with a blush growing on her face when her imagination went a bit wild.

"Well we tell him what he has to do and we show him what a girl likes. Plus Bonnie did say how big *it* is." Marceline said.

Phoebe didn't get the reference for a second before her eyes widen when she looked to the candy Monarch who blushed at the stare before speaking up.

"It was done by a male nurse and it was a legit medical exam, learning his size… was just a… but of a bonus." Bubblebum said while Phoebe's eye twitched before she looked to Marceline.

"So… who does get the first time anyway?, I mean I'm out for now since I'm not even with Finn yet and I'm not even sure about Bubblegum here…" Phoebe said while she points an armored thumb at Bubblegum who rubbed the back of her head a bit from that.

"Well right now Finn is thinking so we were gonna wait till we check on him and see if he agrees on the sharing thing." Marceline said.

"And if he agrees?" Phoebe asked when she wondered what would happen.

"If he agrees then that's it. And if he doesn't, which will be unlikely, we'll just persuade him." Marceline said with a smirk before wiggling her eyebrows.

Phoebe and Bubblegum blushed a bit at the persuading part before Bubblegum spoke up.

"What about taking it slow though?, remember Finn's jacked up with relationships right now and this Vampire stuff is only gonna add to that, besides how are we gonna even try tier 15 with him if he'll just become a stuttering blushing mess?." Bubblegum said while blushing a bit from talking about tier 15 with Finn already while Phoebe herself blushed again but kept silent for now to listen to the duo.

Marceline did remember that before speaking.

"Relax Bonnie, I'm not gonna try to rush things. We give Finn some time think, go see him and ask if he agrees, and then we teach him tier 15 and after that we do the part of taking things slow." She said before she noticed the time on the clock and saw how close Finn's birthday is before thinking.

 _'Except I won't do that part...yet. Gotta give my man a reward for saving me and stuff. Just need to create a diversion.'_ Marceline thought when she already had an idea when she noticed the security device next to the wall.

"Hey Bonnie, I am wondering something, this maybe your security system but think that Ranmyaku guy added things to it to make that gate?, makes me wonder if he's as smart as you or something, I mean he does look like he reads a lot after all." Marceline said when she floats to the security system panel and taunted Bubblegum somewhat to get her attention.

Phoebe was curious on what Marceline was getting while Bubblegum frowns at the remarks she was hearing speaking.

"Excuse me? But there is no one in Ooo that is smarter than me." She said before she stormed over to see the security device.

"I don't know, I mean that guy looked like he used both magic and science for this, you say magic is just unexplained science so why not explain what he did if you can." Marceline taunts while she floats away from the security panel while *Dropping* her map to get Phoebe's attention.

Bubblegum huffed a bit before she starts examining the device.

Phoebe then got up before heading over to the duo to see what the commotion is about.

Unfortunately for Bubblegum who was touching the panel to get a feel for it, Marceline used a few strands of her hair to make it look like Bubblegum tripped to her right when she moved in that direction… before she crashed into Phoebe while a red light went off on the panel when it looked like Bubblegum hit something she shouldn't have before the two tangled women got tangled in a suggestive position.

The position had Phoebe's head accidentally ending up inside of Bubblegum's dress, inside of Ranmayku's collection area... Right before the bars slammed shut on the three which closed in Phoebe and Bubblegum and left Marceline alone while multiple chains reformed on the bars to double the durability.

"W-What the cabbage is going on?" Phoebe questioned as she tried to get away from Bubblegum.

Said candy monarch was doing the same thing before speaking.

"I-I don't know. Marceline help us out."

"Uh… I don't know, these bars seem durable and I lost my card when I set it down on the table here, I think it got used as a bookmark by accident when I placed it in a book of interest and I forgot the title since I only saw it once, do either of you two have your cards?" Marceline said to the collapsed duo when she tapped on the chained up bars a few times while Phoebe and Bubblegums cards were secretly thrown under the table near her and made it look like they got there after the duo crashed, but in a way that they wouldn't be noticed unless Phoebe got near the bars, the two hairs from earlier took the cards while a section of them did the rest.

Phoebe and Bubblegum still struggle for a bit before the duo checked for their cards before Bubblegum spoke.

"My card's gone."

"Mine too." Phoebe said.

MArceline took a moment to think before smiling.

"No worries, if Finn's still at the entrance area, I'll see if I can get him here if he hadn't left for another book so he can use his card, be back soon so wish me luck, read some of these books in the meantime, there could be a secret bookcase or something here since this is Bubblegum's library were talking about." Marceline said with a slight tease before she starts to fly to the entrance which left the duo alone after Marceline picked up her map after she *Noticed* it.

Bubblegum and Phoebe continues to struggle before Phoebe spoke up.

"Hey Bonnibel?" She called.

"Yes?" Bubblegum said when she managed to push herself up a bit.

"Do you get the feeling that Marceline planned this?" Phoebe asked.

"Possibly every time I see her she's always thinking of some kind of prank like plan." Bubblegum said with a half lidded look on her face before she sighs while it seemed that she forgot that Phoebe's head was between her legs and in her dress, and when Bubblegum pushed herself up, she gave Phoebe a real eyeful of her panties when the dress moved away from Phoebe's eyes.

Said Flame Elemental blushed brightly before her head back and pulled herself up before speaking.

"W-Well… knowing her, she's probably gonna have her way with Finn when she gets there."

"N-No way, it's not his 18th birthday yet, Marceline maybe a lot of things but she doesn't go for minors no matter how close to their 18th birthday it is, besides she agreed to take things slow!" Bubblegum said when she managed to pull herself free from Phoebe, but because of Phoebe's armor… the lower half of the dress was ripped to show the right side of her hip while the tear went all the way up her leg.

Phoebe was surprised before she motioned Bubblegum to look at her dress.

Bubblegum was a bit confused before she looked down and blushed a bit when she showed so much leg.

"Oh Glob, I maybe able to do a lot but Gum does not make a good dress in durability, easy to fix though." Bubblegum said when she got ready to repair her dress.

Then Phoebe spoke.

"Um… just a reminder, how much time is left for Finn's B-Day?"

Bubblegum was a bit confused at that question before she stopped before she could even touch her dress when she realized something.

"Oh Glob… if I know her well enough… she would have saw the info on Finn's side and already figured it out… and if she's really planning on doing something…then sometime within the next few minutes, she might check his card first but…" Bubblegum said before she fell silent before her mind went into blush inducing territory.

"What?" Phoebe asked with a confused look.

"Well… while Marceline is stubborn and aggressive… when we were together… I was normally the dominant one when we… you know… so if she pushes Finn over the edge… well… we might see a really satisfied Marceline later since the rougher a person gets… the… more hot under the collar she becomes and Finn would be aggressive if he finds that out… no clue if that would be his thing though… but repressed desires have surprised me before." Bubblegum nervously said to the Queen of fire while she scratched her cheek.

Phoebe was shocked after hearing that before blushing a bit of the idea of Finn being aggressive before speaking.

"We have got to get out of here."

"Well we can try, but if this Ranmyaku guy added some security I wouldn't risk anything to explosive since were in his personal collection area so the level could be higher here than the rest, can you try and melt a few bars?, I'll try and find a book here that has some kind of spell that can get us out of here… *Sigh*, can't believe I have to rely on unexplained science." Bubblegum said to Phoebe before she starts to look on the shelves for a book while the orb of light gave the duo a decent light source.

Phoebe then tries to use her fire powers to melt some of the bars on the door.

However to her surprised, the moment the fire touched the bars they and the chains glow before the fire was absorbed in between the bars and vanished…right before a Hologram version of Ranmyaku appeared in front of Phone and wiggled it's finger at her while repeating this line a few times.

 _"Ah, ah, ah… ah, ah, ah, that's no good, prepare for level one restraints."_ The Hologram said before many small chains shot from the larger chains and wrapped around Phoebe tightly before her armor vanished and…the chains left her in a very provocative outfit that looked a lot like a dominatrix outfit made of chains that didn't seem to melt while it covered her body well.

"WHAT THE BALL?!" Phoebe yelled which made Bubblegum look to her and blushed at the new outfit she wore.

"Uh…I should ask the same thing…. What happened?" Bubblegum asked when her blush brightened a bit while she looked away from Phoebe when her imagination went wild.

Phoebe blushed brightly at what's happening before speaking.

"H-Help me out of these chains."

However before Bubblegum could do anything, the hologram spoke up with an eye smile.

 _"Now an explanation as to what just happened if you have no idea about the security here."_ The Hologram said which made the two look to the hologram while it continues.

 _"First off, it removed all articles of clothing and replaced with chain like outfit, style depends on wearers personality."_ The Hologram said while it took a moment to let the info sink in.

Phoebe was shocked to hear that before speaking.

"What do you mean personality?"

"I… think it means that you're a dominant person… from what I can tell." Bubblegum said while the hologram continues to explain like a recording.

 _"First time offenders have the outfit only and this prerecorded recording, make a second offence and depending on the style of outfit, the chains will shock the wearer greatly to prove that I take the security here seriously, no worries about the bathroom needs, the chains, while equippable, can be shifted slightly to allow full access to the person's body, think of it as cursed armor, the effect will fade once you leave the Library and you'll be re-equipped in your own outfit… have a nice day."_ The Hologram explained before waving while also telling the duo that it was a recording before it vanished.

Phoebe was again shocked before speaking.

"Oh Glob… I can't believe this is happening to me."

"Well it could be worse, at least your not in the nude." Bubblegum said while she blushed again when she saw the outfit on Phoebe which made her imagination go a bit wild again.

"Are you sure your not a dom like person?, guess your not as innocent as I thought if this curse outfit works, and Ranmyaku hasn't proved us wrong yet." Bubblegum said while she looked closely at the outfit and saw that it really was made of tiny chains that seemed to stick together in a way that left Phoebe in a daring outfit.

Said Flame Elemental was blushing in embarrassment before speaking.

"Can this day get any worse? I don't want Finn to see me in this."

Bubblegum just gave her a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"Ok, I'm not much of a superstitious person, but saying a line like that pretty much just guaranteed that Finn loses his virginity and he sees you in that, I mean do you remember who we are exactly?, trouble will follow us at any chance it can." Bubblegum said while she gripped the back of Phoebe's outfit to see if it could be moved at all but unintentionally made it hug Phoebe's breasts and caused the lower part to rub her lower unclothed half accidently.

Phoebe grunts a bit before speaking.

"H-Hey careful."

Bubblegum however ignored her by messing with the suit more when her scientific mind went into overdrive before the scene went to Marceline while she approached Finn's area.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Bad section Library/ Entrance area/ Finn**

Finn was still at the table while he continued to read the book but he starts moving away from the table when he looked at the map for Vampire books and decided to move to a new section after he kicked off the table.

* * *

 **With Marceline in the meantime while she got closer to the entrance area…**

Marceline was floating along while she thought of a few ways to convince Finn on celebrating his birthday before her mind went into more… adult territory.

 _'Here I come Finny. Hope you're ready to lose that v-card and be my man.'_ She thought before licking her lips a bit.

However when she made it to the area where Finn was, she saw that he was missing and there were a couple shoe marks on the edge of the table which showed that he jumped and floated away into another section for some reason while the book about Morlock was on a certain page.

Marceline was curious about that before she went to check on the book.

Turns out it told about the sunless room that Finn mentioned earlier but it had a few complicated words on how it could be made, some were even in another language while an arrow pointed to a handwritten note by Ranmyaku.

 _"I got this info from multiple Vampires so the info might be mixed with different languages, look in the translation sections for these books."_ The Note read before a number of foreign languages to English were listed.

Marceline was surprised for a moment before she tries calling Finn.

"Hey Finn you here?" She calls out.

Unfortunately it seemed like the Translation section was a fair distance away and Finn couldn't hear her… which was also reinforced when her voice echoed a bit.

Marceline then remembered the map she picked up before leaving Bubblegum and Phoebe before she opened up and looked it over till she found Finn's dot.

It seemed a fair distance away and looked like it was near the stairs on the second floor while it moved around a bit near some 3d looking shelves.

Marceline smirked before speaking up.

"Here I come birthday boy. Or should I say man after I get my hands on your v-card." She said before she starts following the direction of the map.

 **Meanwhile with Finn…**

He was moving around the area while he looked at a piece of paper with a note that showed the books needed while he placed each one on the table when he floats over the table to drop them up.

"*Sigh* who knew that learning was hard… I got mads respect for Pb now who does this daily… she must have a lot of stress if she does this day and night… wonder what I can do to help her with that." Finn said while he looked to the list again to make sure he had everything.

That's when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Finn."

Finn looked up from the note when he realized who spoke up and looked around to see no one, the voice was a few shelves away from him before he spoke up.

"Marceline?, something the matter?" Finn said when he waits for the Vampire Queen to approach him while he floats near the table with books since he had trouble moving around here since he had to take things slow.

It took a few seconds before Marceline appeared from around the corner and approached the Vampire King in training with a smile before speaking.

"Just checking to see how you doing."

"Oh I'm good, I found a page on the sunless room that the Vampire king made…but I got a lot of reading to do… maybe I should ask Pb to look at the page for me since she must know all of these languages by heart, where is she by the way?, and Phoebe too?" Finn asked when he didn't noticed the two other royals.

Marceline still smiles before speaking.

"Oh they're just busy in Ranmyaku's section, seems they found some interesting things, and I even got a book that might be able to help Simon." Marceline said which made Finn's eyes widen before he smiles at Marceline.

"That's great!, did you look in the book yet?" Finn asked while he placed his hands on her shoulders after he floats to her with an excited look in his eyes.

Marceline chuckled with a slight blush before speaking.

"No not yet. I have time. Besides, I figured you could use a little company since you've been here all alone reading. But also was wondering if you thought about what me and Bonnie talked back at the cafeteria."

It took a minute for Finn to register the question before he blushed.

"Uh… what question is that again?" Finn asked to be sure while he blushed when he thought it was the sharing one.

"About me and Bonnie sharing you." Marceline said which made Finn blush more when he was right about the sharing question.

"I-I don't know… I mean I messed up with Phoebe and that was really bad, what if I do worse and it actually harms you or Pb?" Finn asked when he worried about his past experiences.

Marceline brought her hand to Finn's cheek before speaking.

"Finn you can't keep thinking of the past. You made a mistake yes, but you learned from it. Plus part of the blame goes to the dream turkey and Jake. I know he's your brother but he should've at least think about what happened before giving you the advice."

"M-Maybe, but what if I do something and end up even worse than Ash?, I mean did he destroy a kingdom or risk losing one to a madman?, I mean the guy treated you like dirt and you didn't deserve any of that, you must have a heart of gold or something to deal with his junk like personality for so long." Finn said when he frowned when he remembered Ash's actions.

Marceline frowned a bit before speaking.

"Don't ever compare yourself to that piece of filth, Finn. Ash my not have done those things, but the one thing that idiot can never do was accepting responsibility. That moron only cared for himself. But you Finn are different, you've shown responsibility and cared for others than yourself. I know you won't do something like that again. What you have to do is not follow the Cosmic Owl and follow what you think. You're a cool dude Finn. Which is why…" Marceline said before stopping as she blushed a bit.

Finn blushed as well before he lowered his head.

"Thanks Marceline… you… are probably the most radical dame I know besides Pb and Phoebe… I already know that I won't do any of that again since The Cosmic owl caused a few issues for me in the past besides that… I normally stick by Jake now since he had a croak dream and there was other things but..." Finn said while he tried to find other stuff to say to the Vampire Queen.

That's when Marceline asked this surprising question.

"So Finn, what do you feel for me, Bonnie and Phoebe?"

Finn blushed brightly before he looked to her with a serious look in his eyes.

"I-I think you three are some of the most radical dames I ever met, Phoebe… we dated at first since I thought she was cute but that became more as we got along… Pb, she's the smartest person I know and she can be cool when needed… and those dresses make her look… beautiful… and you Marceline…" Finn said before he took a breath so he could continue what he was about to say to her.

Marceline wondered what Finn was gonna say about her before Finn spoke up.

"You… your one of the best friends I have who I can count on in a fight, you can also make a party seem more alive when you appear… and… you are one of the… hottest women I know... I… gotta admit something since I need to get something off my chest since I said that… figured I should be honest." Finn said while he blushed brighter than ever before.

Marceline blushed brightly as well before she was ready to hear what Finn was gonna say.

"Jake and I… we hid in your closet once even when you told us to stay out of your house… I followed Jake in and tried to get him out… but you came home and we hid there... after you went into the bathroom… he told me to scope out the scene and... I saw you undressing in the bathroom… I froze when I didn't expect that… and managed to snap out of it long enough to go back into the closet… Jake was still hiding in the coat and I told him to never let me go out there again…mainly since I thought I would do worse while my body acted funny and I didn't know what was going on." Finn admits to the Vampire Queen while he looked down with a bright blush on his face.

Marceline blinked a few times before speaking.

"I see. Well I'm gonna have a nice long chat with Jake. But first I gotta ask you something Finn." She said which made Finn gulp for a moment before he looked to her and spoke up.

"Y-Yeah?" Finn asked while he braced himself for pain when he looked to her, he may regenerate or at least heal from small injuries… but it didn't mean that he liked pain.

But surprisingly, Marceline brought her face close to Finn's with a smirk before speaking.

"Did you enjoy seeing my body?"

"Uh…y-yeah… y-you… were beautiful… more so… than Pb or Phoebe… since I never… got anywhere with Pb or far with Phoebe… but my body felt funny afterwords and Jake never explained why." Finn said while he looked down again when he tried to ask Jake that long ago but Jake looked pale from that before he changed the subject every time.

Marceline blushed at the beautiful part before shook her head before speaking.

"Well Finn, what your body is going through is puberty. You feel funny because you're attracted to the opposite sex. Now I believe Jake hasn't given you the talk about going far with a girl." Marceline said.

"Uh… what do I do when I feel like that?, I mean since Jake never told me, I thought it was just something to ignore." Finn said while he looked to Marceline with a curious, innocent, look in his eyes.

Said Vampire Queen looked into Finn's eyes before speaking.

"What if I can show you Finn about tier 15?"

Finn blushed brightly at the question before he spoke up.

"N-No thanks, I mean Jake may be hit or miss with things but I heard from him once when I asked the reason why I should stay away from tier 15 and a lot of people tier 15 who talked about it sometimes within earshot told me it can cause babies and I don't think I'm ready for them." Finn nervously said with a slightly panicked look on his face.

Marceline blinked a few times before she felt surprised a bit before thinking.

 _'Hmmm, didn't know he would ask other people that.'_ She thought before speaking.

"Okay Finny, I need you to relax. I'm not asking you to make me preggo. Unless of course we should get hitched first." Marceline teased before blushing a bit at the idea.

Finn blushed brightly at the idea as well before he spoke up when he got confused.

"B-But what would tier 15 be used for if babies aren't made... I-I mean Jake had his kids when he and Lady did tier 15, whatever that is, and he had his kids right?" Finn asked when he just got more and more confused.

Marceline chuckled a bit before speaking.

"You're so cute Finn. But you should know a couple of things. First tier 15 is basically called 'sex' and second, there's somethings you can do in tier 15 that won't get a girl pregnant." She said.

"Um… what is this sex thing and what can I do to not make a person pregnant?" Finn asked with a innocent look in his eyes.

"Sex is what you call tier 15 and it's what a man and a woman do to have kids. But like I said, there's a safer method of having sex and you won't get a girl pregnant. Think of it as my birthday present to you. But all you have to do is let me show you." Marceline said before bringing her hand out.

Finn's eyes widen when his mind processed what she said before he spoke up.

"Uhh… I trust you but I also heard that I have to be 18 first…" Finn said while he pulled out his card before his eyes widen before the card shot out holographic confetti before a chibi holographic Ranmyaku appeared which had a smile on its face.

" _Congratulations, happy birthday card holder Finn Mertens, it's your 18th birthday in three… two… one… "_ The Holographic Ranmyaku said before the image vanished and Finn's age went up to 18 before a timer appeared which showed 365 days till Finn's next birthday while the sound of a kazoo was heard to make it festive while Finn looked to the card in shock.

Marceline chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Well looks like you are of age. But if you feel uncomfortable, I can wait till you're ready."

"Umm… it's not like I'm not comfortable around you… but like I said, what about the pregnancy thing?, and what is sex?... is it some kind of spar or ritual or something" Finn said when he recovered from his shock and put the card away.

Marceline chuckled before speaking.

"Something like that. I mean it can get wild. But the important thing is that you're doing it with someone you love." She said while blushing.

Finn blushed at that while he rubs the back of his head.

"W-Well… I… love you too…do you think you can show me what this sex thing is?... well I need to know what that way to keep you from getting pregnant is first though." Finn asked while he blushed a bit while he looked at Marceline.

Marceline blushed a bit too before speaking.

"Why of course Finny. Plus I do know a spell that I can teach you so you won't have to worry about getting a girl pregnant until you're ready."

Finn blinked a few times before he smiles.

"Really?, Thanks Marcy, just when I think you can't get anymore radical, you surprise me again and again, so… what do we do to start with this sex thing?" Finn asked with an innocent smile on his face while he looked to her with excited eyes.

"Hold on Hero, first things first, do you agree with the idea of the girls sharing you?"

"Well… I guess… I mean I would have to speak with them first to be sure they're ok with it and I have to make doubly sure with Phoebe she's really ok with it as well… I mean she looked like she had a scary look or some kind of look on her face when we broke up and we just became friends again recently… I don't want to make things worse… but if she's cool with it, than yes, I'm good with the sharing thing… though it kinda feels like I'm the one being shared around right?" Finn said about his worries but ultimately agreed with a slight joke.

Marceline giggles before speaking.

"Don't worry hero, I promise you'll enjoy it." She said before she surprised Finn by leaning in till her lips touched his.

Finn's eyes widen in shock from the surprise kiss before he starts floating a bit higher when he felt like he was having butterflies in his stomach again while he let's Marceline continue the kiss for a bit.

Said Vampire Queen then surprise Finn even further by slipping her tongue in his mouth.

Finn was further shocked at that move when he wondered what Marceline was doing… but something felt off in his body… like something was about to snap in him but he had no idea what it was.

Marceline continues the kiss before she pulled back.

"Enjoyed the kiss?" She asked with a smirk.

However what she didn't expect was Finn, who wanted to feel that feeling again to find out what it was, reached behind Marceline's waist with his left arm to pull her close to his body while his right gripped the back of her head and she mimicked Marceline by kissing her again while he slipped his own tongue in while his body's strength increased a bit which made it hard for Marceline to move around.

Marceline was shocked at the sudden move before she shrugged and kissed him back.

She also had her tongue interact with Finn's before moaning into the kiss.

Finn continued the kiss with her before he blinked a few times when his mind finally registered what he was doing before he pulled his head away with a bright blush when his nervousness kicked in.

"M-Marceline… s-sorry… I… didn't… I mean…" Finn tried to say while his arm around Marceline's waist tight end a bit which showed a tiny bit of his increased grip strength.

Marceline smiled at him before she brought her finger to Finn's lips before speaking.

"It's okay Finn. I actually enjoyed it."

Finn blushed brightly at that before he spoke up when he pulled his head back a bit.

"R-Really?... I mean I don't know what came over me… y-you kissed me and my body just moved before I fully got what happened." Finn nervously said while he had a blush on his face.

"It's because you enjoyed it and wanted more." Marceline said.

"M-More?... is it because of that sex thing you were talking about?" Finn asked with a nervous/curious tone.

"Hmmm close, but now this is where the fun starts. First get naked." Marceline said.

"N-Naked!?" Finn said while his body pulsed more with that odd feeling went through him again when he remembered Marceline's naked from from last time.

"Hehe, well yeah. We can't have sex with our clothes on right?" The Vampire Queen said.

Finn blushed brightly at that before he had a few thoughts.

 _"N-Naked with… Marceline…"_ Finn thought before part of that something snapped inside of his before his eyes gave a light pinkish glow which outlined the red color of his eyes before he surprised Marceline by moving his hands to her upper arms while his body unknowingly made a small grin.

Marceline was surprised at the sudden action.

"Well well. Didn't know you had it in you Finny." She said with a smirk before she slide her hip between Finn's legs and rubs her hip on Finn's groin which caused him to freeze when a jolt of pleasure caused him to look down for a moment before he greatly surprised Marceline when he turned her to the table before he roughly set her on it which pushed the books onto the floor before he pressed Marceline's back onto the table when Finn's eyes glow more while some odd emotion went through his body while he starts looking Marceline up and down with a look that would be familiar to Marceline but strange to Finn… the look of raw lust.

Said Vampire Queen was again shocked at Finn's action before she starts thinking.

 _"Wow never expected Finn to be a little aggressive. Eh not that I'm worried or anything.'_ She thought.

Finn's next action might prove her wrong though when Finn felt his control about to snap while he took in her figure… a moment later, he moved his hand and hooked a thumb under the bottom of her shirt before he roughly but carefully pulled it up while he accidently snapped her bra off which showed the actual size of Marceline's breasts to him while he took the sight in for a moment when more lust filled his eyes.

The Vampire Queen's breasts size were somewhere between D-E size.

Marceline was both shocked and impressed by that action before speaking.

"You're welcome to have a taste." She said with a grin before Finn's hands moved to her breasts before he starts massaging them for a moment before he latched his lips around her right nipple before his teeth nipped at the tip of her nipple.

"Gah!" Marceline yelped a bit from the action while Finn continued to massage her breasts for a few more moments before he froze and starts sniffing the air when an odd smell hit his nose before it got stronger after a few more seconds of playing with Marceline's breasts which made him pull away in slight confusion before he looked to her pants when it seemed to come from there which caused a bit more of his control to loosen up which showed when he moved a hand down to her pants and with a surprising amount of force, he practically ripped her pants off by breaking the button and zipper and by extension, her panties which only left Marceline in her pulled up tank top.

"Whoa dude, my pants didn't deserve that." Marceline said though deep down she felt turned on by that.

Finn however ignored her when he saw Marceline's pussy which was already a bit wet while his gaze went over Marceline's form one more time before he felt something actually snapping in him before he brought his hand down and touched her folds with a finger and starts to rub her folds gently for a moment, his lust seemed to help him but he was still a unknowing person when it comes to sex and he didn't want to hurt Marceline…it was like he was fighting his own lust or new Vampire instincts to keep Marceline safe.

Marceline shudders a bit at the feeling while thinking how Finn didn't want to hurt her before speaking.

"Finn, while I do enjoy the treatment, I think it should be fair that you remove your clothes as well."

Thankfully for Marceline, it seemed that Finn had some control left over and he quickly pulled his hat off and tossed it to the side which caused his hair to flow down his back.

Unfortunately for Finn…it seemed that his repressed lust combined with his Vampiric instincts caused him to grip his shirt and pants before he just tore them off with no mercy which showed off his body which seemed even more toned than normal and whatever fat on his body seemed to have melted off which only left him in his underwear which showed a very large bulge in the restricting underwear before he went to remove it as well… and most likely rip it off in the process.

Marceline's eyes widen with shock before blushing big after seeing Finn's muscles before speaking.

"Whoa there hero, there's no need to rip those off." She said trying to stop him.

However it appeared she was too late in her warning before the sound of ripping was heard and Finn now stood fully nude with his entire body on display… which also showed an quickly erecting dick that that pulsed with blood and was around 10 to 11 inches long and 2 to 3 inches in width which supports Bubblegum's mutation or boosted Vamp theory somewhat… either that or it could be that it was all natural with Finn and the boost hadn't taken effect yet but no one would really know for now.

"Oh. My. Glob." Marceline said with wide eyes before blushing brightly after seeing Finn's dick.

Finn then moved forward and he used his hands to move Marceline's legs apart while he bent down to look at Marceline's pussy with a half lust filled/ half curious look when the scent got stronger for him before he licked his lips which showed what he was about to do by instinct.

Marceline wondered what Finn was gonna do before she found out a moment later when Finn used his thumbs to touch the sides of her folds and gently spread her folds apart while his mind barely registered the sight.

 _"T-This is… a ladies…"_ Finn thought while his mind starts to catch up with his lust driven body… but he decided to go with it for now by lightly licking the inner parts of her folds when his body starts to urge him to do more to the woman in front of him.

Marceline was surprised by this move before her body shudders a bit from that action.

Finn continues to lick her folds before the scent of Marceline's womanhood got stronger for him before he moved a finger to a hole that he saw after he moved her folds apart and carefully slipped a finger in while being careful to not hurt Marceline before he wiggles his finger around.

Said Vampire Queen arch her head a bit before she let out a soft moan which caused Finn to stop for a second to look to her to see if she's ok.

"A-Are… you… ok?" Finn barely got out when his worry slowly starts to override his lust filled state, seems deep down, Finn would always worry for his friends or lovers.

Marceline, who felt touched by Finn's concern, pants a bit before speaking.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine. Keep going." She said right before Finn starts to move his finger in and out of her soaked hole before he continues to lick at her folds as well when he got the go ahead from the Vampire Queen.

Marceline moans again as she starts to enjoy it before Finn continues for a minute more before he got a bit confused when Marceline's tunnel starts to twitch and shudder which made him speak up while he continues to finger her.

"Uh… something… f-feels… odd… are you… ok?" Finn slowly said with a slightly deeper tone to his voice while his body roared at him to continue his actions.

"I-It means… that I'm… g-gonna cum. Just keep...going." Marceline moans out which caused Finn to wonder what she meant by cum but if Marceline said it was ok…

Finn than decides to speed up his thrusting finger again before he starts to lick Marceline's folds again before his tongue hit something roundish and looked down to see her bud before he used the index finger of his left hand to press it a bit and rub it when Marceline's scent got much stronger when he hit it... Seemed like his body was trying to tell him what to do but he was to clueless to follow through fully since this was unknown territory for him…. But if he learned how to fully...

Marceline moans a bit loud before thinking.

 _'Oh Glob. I don't know how Finn is doing that, but it feels so good.'_

Finn continues to mess with Marceline's hole and folds for a few moments while speeding up more before he got surprised greatly from what Marceline's body did next before Marceline arches her back a bit before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" She yelled before her pussy squirted at Finn's face.

Finn got greatly surprised from that which her juices start to hit his face before he covered his face to block more before speaking up.

"W-What the?... M-Marceline are you ok?" Finn asked while some of Marceline's juices dripped down his face and onto his lips which made him blink a few times before he licked his lips clean before thinking.

 _"H-Huh?... tastes…"_ Finn thought before his body pulsed more with lust while he saw his juice covered hand which shielded his face somewhat before he starts licking it clean.

Marceline pants a bit with a flushed look on her face before she lift her head up and her eyes widen a bit before speaking.

"Does it taste good Finny?" She asked with a smirk.

However what she probably wouldn't expect was Finn smiling at her before responding.

"Yeah… very tasty... Think I… can get more?" Finn slowly asked with an eager tone when he liked the taste greatly while his dick twitched a few times when his lust starts to go into overdrive.

Marceline was surprised to hear that while blushing a bit brightly before speaking.

"Why of course. In fact I know a quicker solution. Lay on your back." She said which caused Finn to blink a few times before he did as she asked when he spoke up.

"Uh… floor, table or do I just float in the air?" Finn asked when he seemed to get more control of his body again, but his eyes still had a slight glow in his eyes but he had trouble deciding on where to rest his body.

Marceline somehow liked the idea of floating but decided to do that later before speaking.

"Floor for now." She said which made Finn nod before he laid on his back while his dick stood like a tower.

Marceline licked her lips when she saw that before she got off from the table and walked over to Finn before her legs were beside the Vampire King in training's head before she squats down till her folds were facing Finn's face before she laid down and was now facing Finn's dick.

Finn was surprised at the position they were in but decided that if Marceline chose this position, than he would just roll with it for now when he used his hands to grip her ass cheeks and after he moved her ass a bit, he decided to follow his body's advice and he starts to lick her folds with his tongue.

Marceline shudders before she took her tongue out and starts licking the base of Finn's dick.

Finn jolts greatly when a great of jolt of pleasure shot through his body before he spoke up after he pulled away from Marceline's folds.

"W-What's… happening…" Finn said when more pleasure went through his body but he had no real clue on what was going on when he felt Marceline's tongue licking his dick.

Marceline stops licking before speaking to Finn.

"I'm just giving your dick a nice licking." She said before she resumes licking which caused Finn to shudder greatly before he starts to lick her folds again before something in him made him slip his tongue inside of her pussy for a moment when he went a bit too high before he repeats the pattern by licking her folds and slipping his tongue in while he enjoyed the feeling on his dick.

Marceline jolts a bit from the surprise move before she continues to lick Finn's dick before she brought her tongue to the head of the dick and starts licking the tip.

Finn jolts again but doesn't stop licking Marceline's folds before he used his index fingers to spread out her folds before he licked the inside of her folds with his tongue and this time concisely slipped his tongue into her pussy hole when it seemed to get a reaction from her while he felt his dick slowly twitching before he spoke up.

"W-What's going on… my… you know… is starting to… feel funny." Finn said to Marceline when he didn't know what was going on.

Said Vampire Queen stops licking the tip before speaking.

"It means you're gonna cum soon. But if I'm gonna get you to you cum, then I better do this." She said before she opened her mouth and swallowed Finn's dick before she starts bobbing her head up and down.

"OH GLOB!" Finn loudly said while he felt more pleasure than ever while he felt Marceline practically swallowing his dick while his dick starts twitching again, faster and faster, thanks to his lack of experience before time barely went to a minute before his dick starts twitching rapidly while Finn gripped Marceline's ass with his hands while he grit his teeth when he felt his end approaching.

"Oh...G-Glob… Marcy… it's… it's… about t-to happen!" Finn said while his dick felt like it would explode at any moment.

Marceline mentally giggles before she bobs her head a bit quicker which caused Finn to groan for a few more seconds until…

"C-CUMMING!" Finn shouts before he starts unloading into Marceline's mouth while his hips twitch and shudder… and it appears he never heard the concept of masturbation when his semen continues to shoot into her mouth with great force.

Marceline's eyes widen at the amount which caused her cheeks to puff a bit while some escaped her mouth as she tried to swallow some.

Her body shudders at the feel of Finn's cum before she came on Finn's face again.

Finn however, couldn't register anything for a bit while his brain tried to register what he was feeling right now in a stunned state while he continues to cum but the flow starts to slow.

Marceline was still surprised at the amount as she tries to swallow some of the hero's cum.

Finn's dick stopped shooting semen into Marceline's mouth before he starts to pant for breath while his unfocused mind snapped when he felt his first ever orgasm while his hair covered his eyes while he continues to pant for breath.

Marceline was able to swallow the last bit of Finn's cum before she took her mouth off to breathe.

For a moment Finn just lays under Marceline in silence before his body starts to twitch a bit before his eyes glow for a moment before it turns into a bright pink light which went unnoticed by Marceline.

Said Vampire Queen pants a few times before speaking.

"You okay... Finn?"

However what she didn't expect was Finn, who stayed silent, grips her ass with surprising force before she was shoved forward onto her front onto the ground which caused her breasts to press into the cold floor or the library.

Marceline was shocked at this sudden move before speaking up.

"F-Finn?" She questioned before looking back.

What she saw could either scare her or give her one hell of a turn on… but what she saw was Finn standing over her with his erect dick while shadows covered his eyes while two pinkish red dots showed were his eyes were… and they were looking at Marceline's naked form… it looked like the pleasure of cumming for the first time in his life was too much for Finn and caused him to truly snap now.

Marceline was surprised, but was turned on from the look before speaking.

"Finn… If you can hear me, you might want to let me do the spell so I won't get pregnant."

Unfortunately for her, it seemed that Finn was too far gone right now and he reached down with surprising speed and strength before he lifts her ass into the air which caused Marceline's face to rest on the floor… fortunately, it seemed that Finn's body moved itself… till his dick prods her ass while he lets out a sound like a growl of sorts before he thrusts his dick balls deep and starts to thrust with no mercy.

"GAAAAHHH!" Marceline yelled after feeling Finn's dick in her ass before Finn took a minute to continue thrusting before he stopped for a second to grab her arms and pulled them which caused Marceline's torso to rise into the air before he starts thrusting into her ass again.

Marceline was surprised by that move before speaking.

"OH GLOB YES! KEEP FUCKING MY ASS FINN!" She loudly moans to the out of control Finn who didn't need to be told twice, nor did he register her voice when he start to thrust even harder into her ass with bruising force while he let out more growl like sounds before he stood on his feet, and with Marceline in tow since his dick was in her ass before he walked over to the table while he keeps thrusting with each step before he placed her face first on the table while her legs hanged off of the table before he resumed thrusting while he gripped her ass cheeks with both hands and pulled himself to make his thrusts even stronger.

Marceline kept moaning loud with ecstasy as she enjoys the pleasure.

For a minute Finn kept thrusting into her ass with no restraint while his dick was slowly twitching in her ass as time went by for a couple minutes before Finn let go of her ass after seeing her hair.

He than gripped the hair with his right hand and roughly pulled when his body started to realize something… the rougher he got, the more Marceline liked it if the strengthening scent was anything to go by.

Said Vampire Queen was first surprised at that action. Even though it did hurt a bit, she was actually enjoying it while having her ass pounded.

For a couple minutes, Finn keeps thrusting into her ass before he starts to let out some growls and snarls when he starts to feel an approaching orgasm when his dick twitches faster and faster but instinctively, he managed to hold himself back when he wanted Marceline to finish first.

Marceline continues to moan loudly at Finn's actions before she yells out.

"CUMMING!" She screamed before her juices spread on the table while her ass tightens around Finn's dick which caused him to freeze for a moment before yelling when he starts unloading right in Marceline's asshole with great force while he pulled her hair in reflex, it seemed that the volume didn't drop at all from earlier.

"GAAAAHHH!" Marceline screamed a bit with ecstasy before she finally tapped off.

Finn did the same a moment later before he pulled himself free of her ass which caused semen to flow from Marceline's ass and onto the floor, if Finn was in his right mind, he would secretly wonder if Marceline had others in the past and would wonder how he was doing compared to them… however…

Finn, in his out of controlled state, wasn't done with Marceline yet when he gripped her right leg and flipped her on to her back on the the table which showed a dazed Marceline that Finn was far from done with her with his dick still being erect… it seemed Marceline awoken a monster.

Said Vampire Queen pants a few times before speaking.

"Oh… Glob… Finn."

Finn than walked forward and after moving Marceline's legs apart, placed his dick on Marceline's folds before he starts grinding to get his dick slickened a bit more while his bodies actions showed what he was about to do to her.

Marceline shudders at the feeling before she remembered the anti pregnancy spell.

She weakly brought her hand up before she point her finger at her stomach before she said the incantation.

A green glow covered her stomach for a couple of seconds before it fades.

Once it was done, Marceline looked at Finn before speaking.

"Alright hero...Give it to me."

Finn didn't need to be told twice when he pulled back after gripping Marceline's waist before he placed the head of his dick at her folds before he thrusts his hips forward which caused most of his dick to enter the Vampire Queens snatch before he starts thrusting in and out of her with no mercy while his dick rammed into her cervix with great force when it looked like he wanted to go even deeper into her while Finn let's out growls and huff's from his strengthening actions.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Marceline screamed in delight before she starts moaning loudly.

Finn in the meantime starts floating which rose Marceline's ass into the air as a result before Finn starts to slow a bit, but he gain more powerful thrusts as a result which caused him to really slam into Marceline's pussy while his dick slowly twitched when he starts to bring her into the air.

Marceline groans and moans from the pleasure before speaking.

"OH GLOB FINN! CARRY ME IN THE AIR!"

Finn, while he didn't respond, did pick Marceline up before her torso met which squished her breasts on his muscled chest before Finn leaned back into the air at an angle which caused Marceline to lay on him before Finn gripped her ass with both hands and starts to thrust even harder into her, and even faster thanks to him being able to grip her ass for leverage while he barred his fangs for a moment when he fought back his orgasm for a bit longer.

Marceline moans and groans before she wrapped her legs around Finn's waist and her arms around his back before speaking.

"OH GLOB FINN, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! DON'T STOP POUNDING ME!" She yelled before she smashed her lips on Finn's lips before slipping her tongue in.

Finn didn't respond verbally, but he did bring one hand behind Marceline's head and after overpowering her tongue, gave her a surprisingly tender kiss while he stopped thrusting for a second… before he starts to gently thrust in and out for a moment, seemed his body was listening to her right now.

Marceline moans in Finn's mouth before she brought her hand to the Hero's head to help deepen the kiss as well since she didn't want to stop kissing him.

Finn the starts to thrust faster again into Marceline when something in his body wanted to claim Marceline as his own in some way which resulted in Finn resuming his strong thrusts… but something was different, with each thrust Finn went deeper and deeper until...

Finn pulled his head away from Marceline's head and roared when he made one final thrust of his hips which caused his dick to finally break through Marceline's cervix before he starts unloading right in her womb with so much force that it caused her womb to bloat and the dick managed to stop semen from pouring out.

"AAAHHH!" Marceline screamed with ecstasy before she came on the Vampire King in training's dick after feeling so much cum inside her.

Luckily for the duo, the Vampire Queen's anti pregnancy spell took effect.

Finn in the meantime leaned down to Marceline's neck during their orgasms before he starts to lick and suck at a certain spot when it looked like he would give her a hickey.

Marceline shudders a bit at the action before she did the same to Finn's neck.

However, while that did make Finn shudder in pleasure, he hugged Marceline with one arm and opened his mouth before he lightly rubbed his fangs on her neck which scraped the two upper fangs against her neck, Marceline was already on the way to being a vampire again so why was he doing that?

Marceline shudders again before wondering what Finn was gonna do.

Her question was answered when Finn actually bit into her neck lightly for a moment before he pulled away while the Moons regeneration kicked in for Marceline… but the holes turned into the iconic pinpricks that most would recognize before he starts to lick and suck on the pinpricks with gentle licks and sucks, like he was trying to please a lover now.

Marceline was surprisingly pleased after she felt relaxed by that action before she brought her head to Finn's neck before speaking.

"I love you Finn."

Finn stopped his actions before he gripped the back of her head and pulled her head back and kissed her with glowing eyes that showed how much lust he had for the Vampire Queen… and something else… maybe deep down, out of control or not, Finn felt the same for her.

Marceline was a bit surprised at that move, but realized that this was Finn's way of saying he felt the same for her, or at least his body's new Vampire half's feelings before she kissed him back before Marceline slipped her tongue again.

Finn let out a slight groan before he surprised Marceline by thrusting into her again which caused his semen to flow around his dick and onto the ground but it didn't seem to bug Finn right now when all he or his body wanted to do was please this vampiress in front of him.

Marceline moans a bit with delight in Finn's mouth before she hugs him tightly before time passed while the scene went back to Bubblegum and Phoebe who were still trapped in Ranmyaku's collection section.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Bad Section Library/ Ranmayku's collection/ Phoebe, Bubblegum**

Phoebe groans in frustration before speaking.

"When I get my hands on her, she's gonna rue the day for trapping us here."

Bubblegum looked up from a book that read: _Cursed Armor and you_ , before she spoke up.

"Honestly I should have seen that coming sooner than you would, I mean I knew her longer and should've guessed she would try something when she got me to approach the security panel… why didn't I figure that out since I should know better." Bubblegum said while she pinched her nose before the duo heard footsteps from outside and a familiar voice speaks up.

"Hello?, your majesties?, I have the book that the Flame Queen requested and… why is the security gate up?" The voice said before Ranmyaku was seen with a book in his arm while he approached the gate with a confused look on his face.

That's when Phoebe spoke.

"Oh thank Glob you're here. Our dear friend, Marceline, somehow tricked us which caused the security gate to turn on. Now she's with Finn doing… Glob knows what." She said before blushing at the idea.

Ranmyaku blinked a few times before he spoke up.

"Then… why didn't you hit the kill switch on the inside?, granted you would have to look in the corner where the bookshelf meets the wall but there's a hidden switch if you look close enough, guess that would explain the chain outfit if you tried to bust your way out… though the style… is interesting." Ranmyaku said while he points to the left where the security panel was which had a shelf that matched the security panel's height exactly.

The girls blinked a few times before Phoebe yells out while her body flared with anger.

"ARE YOU GLOBING KIDDING ME?!"

Ranmyaku and Bubblegum cover their ears before Ranmyaku spoke up… but with a surprisingly cold tone.

 **"OK Miss Flame Queen, calm down now or I'll make that outfit permanent… I don't want those flames going too far from you and burning my personal collection."** Ranmyaku said with a surprisingly cold tone to the flame queen while his eyes emitted a glow of sorts.

Phoebe was surprised at the way the librarian spoke and threatened her before paling after hearing him mention about the outfit.

She took a few moments to calm down before speaking.

"I'm… sorry."

Ranmyaku took a moment to calm down as well before he spoke up.

"My apologies your majesty but some of those books are either one of a kind or hard to come by so I get protective of them, some are even alive in the upper shelves and are like my children… now, like I said, the kill switch is on your end, just move some books away from the shelf wall and you should see some creases." Ranmyaku said which explained his anger and how to show Phoebe and Bubblegum the switch…

A minute later…

The Gate opened before the two rushed out while Ranmyaku had his hands on his hips.

"I have your book by the way, please don't lose your temper next time and I'll be more mannerful around you, your majesty." Ranmyaku said to Phoebe while pointing to the book on the table which showed he was still a little sore at her even if he was calm.

Said Flame Royal rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"Right… thank you for bringing the book and I'm sorry for losing my temper." She said before she went to grab the book.

"No worries, now about the Vampire Queen, you said she tricked you right?" Ranmyaku said while he crossed his arms while he wanted to be sure that he was following right now.

The girls nodded before Phoebe spoke.

"Yes. She tricked us to coming near the security switch before she had tangled us up somehow. She said she was gonna get Finn… but we believe she might either forced him or get him to do tier 15 with her."

"Well if he's consent… wait… please tell me that she wouldn't try anything in my Library… please tell me she at least has some control." Ranmyaku said while he pales a bit at what the duo could do in the Library.

Phoebe and Bubblegum gave Ranmyaku a look that said she has no control which made him pale more before he spoke up.

"Quick!, look at a map!" Ranmyaku said with a slightly panicked tone when he points to their maps.

Phoebe opens up her map before she looked it over till she found Finn and Marceline's dots.

"Found them. their dots are near where we left Finn. Though I believe they're at the upper level." She said when she looked closely at the map.

Ranmyaku looked over her shoulder before he paled a bit.

"Uh… we better hurry then, I have… book golems here to act as security and if rule breakers continue to well... break rules… let's just say that I made them so they won't go down easy…" Ranmyaku said before he surprised the two royals by taking a few steps before he jumped and then quickly glides on the ground like he was one a invisible skateboard while green energy trailed from his feet. **(A/N: think of Wisdom Sora's movement from KH 2 but with green energy instead of blue.)**

Bubblebum and Phoebe were shocked after seeing that before they shook their heads and followed the librarian as quickly as they could.

Though what they would find would horrify Ranmyaku and make Bubblegum and Phoebe blush brightly when they got to the second floor.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Bad Section Library/ 2nd floor/ Ranmyaku, Bubblegum, Phoebe, Finn, Marceline**

The Trio had to stop in shock while they watched what was going on… when Finn had Marceline on the table again while his dick thrusts in and out of her pussy with great force while Finn himself looked like a man possessed with his glowing eyes… though considering that he had Vampire instincts and repressed lust… it would explain a few things… Marceline on the other hand...

Said Vampire Queen was in pure bliss as she kept moaning from the intense pounding that Finn delivered.

Bubblegum and Phoebe's eyes widen while blushing brightly as they watched Finn dominant the Vampire Queen.

That's when they each have different thoughts.

 _'Mein Glob… It's seems my calculations were right. But how was he able to do… that? Must be his repressed lust and instincts. Curse you Jake for not teaching him. Hmmm… I wonder if I can do the same thing that Marceline did.'_ Bubblegum thought before blushing at the idea.

 _'Oh my… I had no idea Finn would be this hot without any clothes on. I should be mad at Marceline… but now I feel jealous and wished it was me. I don't know how Finn is a natural at this, but I know for sure that Jake didn't teach him. Doesn't matter now. I should find a way to spend some… alone time with my King.'_ Phoebe thought before blushing as well from the idea.

Ranmyaku however shook his head when he saw how much of a *Mess* they made and got ready to cast a spell to stop them… but froze in shock when Finn roars and starts to unload more semen into Marceline's womb with great force which to the three watchers saw that Marceline's womb was bloating while semen poured to the floor under Finn who was floating over the Vampire Queen which showed the trio who somehow missed it… a large puddle of semen which made Ranmyaku pale at the sight.

Marceline screamed again with ecstasy after feeling Finn's cum inside of her before she came on Finn's dick.

She used her arms to wrap around the Vampire King in training's neck before she pulled Finn down for a passionate kiss.

Finn returned the kiss while he continues to cum inside of Marceline for a minute before he tapped off to pant for breath before Ranmyaku finally had enough before he cleared his throat while the green energy he emitted started to turn black in color while an angered feeling was emitting from him.

Phoebe and Bubblegum finally got out of their blushed fill daze before looking at the pissed off librarian.

 **"Oi… Miss Vampire Queen… sorry for interrupting but mind looking this way?"** RanMyaku said to get Marceline's attention.

Marceline pulled her head away from Finn before turning to look.

Her eyes widen when she saw Bubblegum, Phoebe and Ranmyaku.

"Oh… shit." Was all Marceline said.

However Finn starts thrusting into again while Ranmyaku got a tick mark on his head before he held out a hand before speaking.

 **"Enough!"** Ranmyaku said before he stop a ball of energy at Finn which knocked him off the Vampire Queen before a practical fountain of semen flows from her holes… just how long were the two going at it… though Finn landing on his feet and looking at Bubblegum and Phoebe with lust fueled eyes and at Ranmyaku with angered eyes did show what his body's intentions are while he stood there in the nude while Phoebe and Bubblegum got the perfect view of Finn's improved body.

"Oh my…" Bubblegum said before stopping as she had a deep blush on her face before Phoebe spoke.

"Glob." She said with the same reaction.

The two looked at Finn's package and surprisingly can already feel their pussy getting a little wet.

Ranmyaku just gave the two royals a half lidded look before he spoke up.

"You two do realize that he has murder and rape on his lust fueled brain right now right?" Ranmyaku said before he raised a hand while Finn's body knelt down before he got ready to charge Ranmyaku with anger in his eyes.

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum was shocked at what Finn was gonna do.

Finn then charged the Librarian before anyone could move except for Ranmyaku who snapped his fingers before a book flew in front of him before a ball like barrier formed in front of it which blocked Finn's attack and bounced him back before more books moved behind Finn before a large legless golem of books formed which floats over the floor and before Finn could react, punched Finn into the ground which caused the floor to rumble while Finn's body shudders before falling limp while the Golem held Finn down to make sure he didn't do anything else.

The girls stared at shock and awe before they yelled out.

"FINN!" They screamed in unison before Phoebe and Bubblegum rush to check on him while the golem looked to them with an analytical gaze.

"Relax, aside from keeping him from killing me, I only had the golem hit him with enough force to snap him out of it hopefully, if not than knocked out at best." Ranmyaku said while he walked forward while the barrier encased book floats near him and followed.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe sighed a bit with relief. Though they're still concerned for Finn's safety.

"Now… I'm guessing you had something to do with the mess and mr. mckilling here right?" Ranmyaku said with a half lidded look while he glanced to Marceline and the puddle of semen that was under her and the table.

Said Vampire Queen chuckled a bit nervously while rubbing the back of her head before speaking.

"Well… at first I was gonna show him a few things… but then his instincts and… apparently his lust, took control. Even though there some parts of Finn that became concerned for me, he was like ferocious beast… but in a good way."

"Hmhm… I see so no blood for ladies… now about this mess… but first mind looking at The Flame Queens outfit for a moment?" Ranmyaku said while pointing a thumb at Phoebe and her new outfit.

Marceline looked at Said Flame Royal before speaking.

"Wow Pheebs, didn't know you were into that." She said before chuckling a bit.

Phoebe blushed before she spoke up while looking to Marceline.

"I-I'm not… into what this is... "Phoebe said with a blush while Ranmyaku gave her a half lidded look.

"Uh… you remember that the cursed outfit is different for each person for their personality, I'm guessing you have control issues or something." Ranmyaku said to Phoebe when he took a whack at what the outfit could mean.

Marceline and Bubblegum looked at Phoebe with raised eyebrows.

"H-Hey I'm a Queen of the Fire Kingdom, I have some issues with annoying subjects and I need to sit through meetings constantly to get stuff in like, of course I have issues but not in what this outfit means!?" Phoebe argued to the trio before Finn starts groaning when he started to come to.

"U-Ugh… my head…" Finn said while Ranmyaku gestured for the Book Golem to float back a bit to let Finn up.

Bubblegum then ran to Finn's side before speaking.

"You okay Finn?"

"Y-Yeah… why do I… OH GLOB!" Finn said before he felt a breeze and looked down at his fully nude state before he tried to cover himself… and failed humorously, but couldn't find his clothing when he looked around.

Bubblegum blushed a bit when she saw Finn's nude body while Phoebe felt that same as well before Marceline spoke up to get Finn's attention.

"Um Finn?" She called which made Finn look her way before blushing brightly when some memories started to come back to him.

"Y-Yeah Marcy?" Finn asked while he looked at her naked form with some lust and love in his eyes when he starts to remember the conversation from earlier.

Said Vampire Queen blushed a bit from the stare before speaking.

"Okay Finn just need you to calm down and listen. 1) You ripped our clothes off. 2) I used the anti pregnancy spell before you… ravaged me. 3) Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Y-Yeah… about sharing and stuff right?" Finn asked the Vampire Queen while he glanced at Phoebe and Bubblegum for a moment before looking back to Marceline.

"Yes. Now before I ask you this, do you remember what I said during our… time together?" Marceline asked while blushing.

Finn blinked a few times in confusion before he blushed brightly when more memories start to come back to him slowly before he nods.

"S-Sorta… their coming back and I think you said… that you loved me right?" Finn asked with a bright blush on his face.

Phoebe and Bubblegum were surprised to hear that before Marceline replied.

"That's correct. I love you so much Finn." She said with a smile however before anyone could say anything to Marceline, Ranmyaku cleared his throat before he spoke up with a chilling grin.

"That's sweet… but you do realize that you two are in trouble for making a big mess right?" Ranmyaku said with a look that showed how angry he was while Finn pales when he saw the mess around here if you the area.

Marceline chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Right. Sorry for that. Since this was my fault, I'll handle the cleaning."

 **"Again, that is sweet… But I have the perfect punishments for you two and I'm not budging on this."** Ranmyaku cryptically said with a scary grin while emitting an angry pressure before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The intro fades back in to show The Spirit and Daniel talking about the story with the Spirit asking this.**

 **"Hmm… so Daniel, how do you think this chapter came out?, Did it seem rushed to you?" The Spirit asked while a portal like window showed Ranmyaku about to get on to Finn and Marceline in full.**

 **Daniel took a moment to think before speaking.**

 **"I say it came out great. The lemon scene was excellent as well. It might've been rushed for Finn, but better if he knew about it now than later."**

 **"True but I feel sorry for Ranmyaku and the second floor, talk about a mess, and then there's Phoebe's outfit, makes me think that our objective fiery princess doth protests too much, reminds me of Azure somewhat but I can tell that to her and Cedric later… anyway the second host is here…" The Spirit said before a Portal opens… right before the adult Cream the rabbit from Angel City appeared from it in a new outfit.**

 **From the feet first, It looked she wore black sandals with a few ankle bracelets on her feet, going up showed an orange skirt that showed quite a bit of leg followed by a black tank top to complete the outfit and the entire set showed off her body and figure we'll which could rival Vanilla's while Cream had a smile on her face when she approached the duo while the Spirit had a very wide grin when it looked to see Daniel's reaction.**

 **Said panda blushed a bit after seeing Cream's outfit before speaking.**

 **"Hey Cream how you doing?" He asked with a smile.**

 **Cream smiles at Daniel before she spoke up.**

 **"Well the Spirit invited me since I never host anything before and told me to dress up a bit for it, what do you think?, To much or revealing?, I had Rouge lend me a hand so you'll have to thank her for the advice." Cream said with a smile on her face while she took a moment to turn to show her back and rear area before turning back to the Samurai Panda.**

 **Daniel blushed again before speaking.**

 **"You look absolutely beautiful Cream. I feel like painting a picture of you." He said which made Cream blush brightly while the Spirit leaned in and whispered to Daniel.**

 **"Laying the romance a bit thick there Romeo." The Spirit teasingly whispered before it stood up to speak to the readers.**

 **"Before we finish this outro, why don't we check on Atomsk who's in a Galaxy far, far away shall we?" The Spirit said while a portal window opened to reveal the Millennium falcon while it approaching a planet while the ship starts to land… but a couple tie fighters who followed started to try and hit the ship before the Spirit closed the Portal with some awkward silence for a moment before it spoke up.**

 **"Let's check on TME shall we?" The Spirit said before opening another Window… which showed just static like a old TV which caused another awkward silence before Cream spoke up.**

 **"Uh… do we need to worry for either of them?" Cream asked after she sweatdrops at the two images… or lack off images of the two authors, granted Atomsk was on the Millennium falcon… but TME's was just static.**

 **Daniel was on the same boat as Cream before looking at the Spirit.**

 **"What do we do Spirit?" He asked.**

 **"Hmmm…. I suggest we wait, Atomsk can take care of himself and TME, well… let's just say I know what he can do and I'd worry more about the person who messes with him… anyway, Daniel, could you lead this chapter out while I fill Cream in on what's going on?, Thanks by the way Mr. Host." The Spirit said before leading Cream away before Daniel could answer with an amused grin on its face.**

 **Said panda felt a bit upset after seeing Spirit take Cream away before looking at the readers.**

 **"I would say this got awkward 3 times. But anyway welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter, along with the lemon scene. That was pretty wild. I feel very sorry for Finn and Marceline for what's about to happen to them. If you guys want to know, then you better wait for the next chapter. Anyway since there's nothing else to say, we hope to see you next time and best wishes to Atomsk and TME. Peace out. " Daniel said before the scene fades black.**


	3. Odd Punishments and a Gummy good time

**The scene fades back in to show The Spirit with Daniel and Cream in tow when they appeared from a portal over the Library while Cream was in her outfit from last time.**

 **The Spirit than spoke up to the duo with a grin on its face.**

 **"Well you two, I got in touch with TME who's still doing is plan of sorts but he wants to keep it secret, in the meantime, we got a lot of positive reviews and other stuff, but before I get off track, do either of you two want to ask or say anything before we get into the story?" The Spirit asked while it had the grin on its face.**

 **Daniel took a moment to think before speaking.**

 **"Well how's Atomsk doing so far?"**

 **"Hmmm, well I wouldn't worry about him too much, he's a grown man and can take care of himself, if anything, he could call one of us for backup right?, we can check up on him later during the outro if you want." The Spirit said with its hands behind it's back.**

 **"Alright. Anything you want to say Cream-chan?" Daniel asked.**

 **"Umm… what does chan mean?, don't think I heard that before." Cream said a bit nervously while rubbing the back of her head when she felt bad if it was a culture thing.**

 **Daniel felt like he did something wrong before speaking.**

 **"I'm sorry Cream. Where I come from, boys, girls, men and women, sometimes like to show a bit of their affectionate side by saying kun and chan. Though women use the kun prefix to men, while the men use the chan prefix to women."**

 **"Though in your case with Daniel, it's more of the affectionate side of the spectrum… right Daniel?" The Spirit teased Daniel with a grin while Cream blushed a bit when she heard the explanation and the Spirit who messed with said samurai panda.**

 **Said panda blushed a bit from that tease as well before speaking.**

 **"Anyway if it bothers you Cream, I won't say it again."**

 **Cream waved her hands at Daniel with a slightly nervous look on her face before responding.**

 **"Oh no, it's no trouble at all… was just curious about what chan meant that's all." Cream said while blushing while the Spirit leaned down and whispered into her ear for a moment which made her blush before she spoke up.**

 **"Hope you don't mind if I call you Daniel-Kun than?" Cream said while the Spirit sent Daniel a teasing grin when it enjoyed the situation so far.**

 **Daniel blushed a bit before realizing what Spirit did before looking at Cream.**

 **"I don't mind at all." He said before giving her a smile.**

 **Cream returned the smile before the Spirit popped up between them which surprised them greatly before it spoke up.**

 **"Anyway, before you two get too mushy for the readers, and so that Finn and the others here can have their time in the spotlight, mind leading us into the story Daniel?" The Spirit said while looking to the Samurai panda with a teasing grin while Cream blushed at the mushy part.**

 **Daniel blushed a bit as well before looking at the readers.**

 **"Welcome everyone to Ch.3 of ANVK. We hope you still enjoyed the lemon between Finn and Marceline. You know the Vampire Queen was lucky to use the anti pregnancy spell before anything. What did you two think?" He asked.**

 **"Well, she won't get pregnant yet so thats a good thing…. But she does now have to deal with two possibly pissed off royals and a very furious Librarian… so I wonder, did she miss one bullet and just run into three more or get hit by four when she practically took Finn's virginities from Phoebe and Bubblegum?" The Spirit said with a grin while Cream blushed a bit when she heard that.**

 **"Y-Yeah, seems like Marceline's in hot water right now…. Specially with that Librarian right now." Cream said while she still had a blush on her face.**

 **"That is true. Perhaps Bubblegum and Phoebe might go easy on Marceline after receiving the Librain's punishment. But at least Finn isn't mad with her since Marceline did offered to show Finn what tier 15 is. Man that Jake is gonna be in more trouble by the 3 royals." Daniel said to the duo.**

 **"True, and who knows, they two royals could have Marceline… repay them later after they have their own fun with Finn…" The Spirit said before speaking up again.**

 **"...But that's for later… for now, we should see what punishment Ranmyaku has in mind for Marceline and Finn shall we?" The Spirit said to the duo with a grin on its face with Cream nodding in agreement.**

 **Daniel nods as well in agreement before the Spirit spoke up.**

 **"Now than, this chapter starts o** **ut right after the last chapter left off with an angry Ranmyaku, now than, let's watch shall we?" The Spirit said before the scene shifts.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Bad Section Library/ 2nd floor/ Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, Phoebe, Ranmyaku**

The scene now showed a mostly naked Marceline who was in her tank top which was the only thing that was spared, a naked Finn, Bubblegum, Phoebe in her cursed outfit, and a pissed off Ranmyaku while he looked to the duo with anger radiating from him when he got ready to chew into the vamp duo while he had a scary grin on his face.

"You do realize that even if it was mainly your fault for Finn acting the way he acted, he still did cause his own mess and nearly attacked me right?" Ranmyaku said while he emitted some serious magical power that made him feel a lot stronger than a normal wizard should be.

Marceline then tries to calm Ranmyaku.

"Look Finn is still trying to understand his powers. Plus he's was under his Vampire lust because a certain someone didn't teach him about some aspects about women. But anyway, this was still my fault. Let me take all the punishment and leave Finn out of this." She requested

Ranmyaku just grins at her with an evil like glint in his eyes before he responds.

"Oh… than I'll make a deal with you, you can either A, take a full punishment from me on your own, or B, split the punishment since I am not.. Repeat not…. CLEANING WHAT FINN MADE IN MY LIBRARY!" Ranmyaku said before he yelled when he pointed to the massive amount of semen on the ground near the group which made everyone sweatdrop while Bubblegum muttered to Phoebe while Ranmyaku chewed into the two vampires.

"Seems Finn's very productive now, either that or he could always do that but never had the chance to do anything thanks to Jake." Bubblegum said with a blush when she also looked to the table which had semen dripping from it while Finn chuckles nervously when he saw the amount and wondered what Marceline would choose since he did cause a mess, out of control or not.

Phoebe nods in agreement before looking at said table before blushing after seeing the amount of semen dripping down.

 _'Definitely gonna have a NICE long chat with Jake.'_ She thought before mentally chuckling.

Marceline then scoffed before speaking.

"Like I really need to make a choice. I said I'll take all the punishment. I don't want my man to suffer through it."

Finn blushed a bit, but before he could say anything, Ranmyaku spoke up again.

"Hooo…. You might change your mind when I tell you what I'll do if you take the full punishment." Ranmyaku said before he raised his hand and snapped his fingers before a pink poof of smoke appeared on his right hand before… a frilly pink dress that made Bubblegum's outfit normal in comparison appeared before Ranmyaku spoke up.

"And to point out… I can make this pretty little dress a permanent fixture for a few days for you while you yourself clean what Finn made… so… still think that this can't be worse?, I mean look at the Flame Queen, she has an outfit that won't be removed until she leaves thanks to it's cursed state, don't worry though, you can move things around to use the bathroom at least but that' about as nice as I'll be." Ranmyaku said before he chuckles with an evil tone to the Vampire Queen while he points a thumb at Phoebe to back him up about how stuck her outfit was on her which Finn glanced at with a slight blush on his face.

Said Flame Royal blushed a bit in embarrassment as she forgot about the outfit but felt relieved after hearing that it will disappeared once she leaves.

Marceline shudders a bit after seeing that dress before thinking.

 _'For Finn.'_ She thought before speaking to up.

"Give me that dumb dress." She said before holding out her arm.

Finn however spoke up when he himself got worried.

"H-Hold on, what's the lesser punishment?, I don't want Marceline to suffer like that since she would be too embarrassed to leave her home." Finn said with a worried tone while Ranmyaku spoke up.

"Hmmm…. Depends, are you willing to take any punishment for her?" Ranmyaku said before Finn nods a moment later to show no hesitation whatsoever.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe was shocked to hear what Finn was doing before Marceline spoke up.

"Finn, what are you doing? This was my fault. You shouldn't be punished for that."

Finn looked to Marceline after she said that before he spoke up.

"You should know that I would do anything for you and the others by now, even sharing the punishment here to help you or take it entirely." Finn said with an adamant look in his eyes which glowed red for a moment to show how serious he was.

The girls were surprised to hear Finn speak like that before Marceline blushed a bit after seeing Finn's eyes before smiling at him.

Ranmyaku than spoke up with a half lidded look on his face when he saw the chemistry between the two.

"Well if your willing to share the punishment, than aside from having to help the Vampire Queen here clean the place, you and her will have to work here for a week as my assistants, simple enough right?, but as for the full punishment for you, Well… let's say I know a few spells, curses and whatnot and I'm sure the three ladies here would be interested to see what you would look like as a full on woman for a few days right?, I mean it would be interesting to see if that Fionna character and you would really look alike from the Ice King's story right?" Ranmyaku said which caused Finn to pale a bit near the end.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe's eyes widen with shock after hearing that before looking at Finn to see what he thinks.

"Uhhh…. Just to check… if I share in the punishment or… *Gulp* get turned into a woman… then Marceline won't have to wear that outfit right?" Finn said while Ranmyaku chuckles before he nods.

"Yep… you have those two options if you don't want her to take the full on punishment, so Finn… since you seem adamant to do this than what option do you want to take?, the part time job with Marceline as my assistants or turn into Fionna for a few days?" Ranmyaku said before Finn blinked a few times before he looked to Marceline.

"Uh… Marceline… think you can work with me as an assistant?" Finn said while he nervously chuckles since he doubted that Marceline and books would mix.

Said Vampire Queen took a moment to think on that before speaking up.

"Well… Even though I'm not big on books, it would be nice to be close to my handsome vampire boyfriend. Although… it might be interesting to see how hot you look in a woman's body." She said with a teasing grin which made Finn pale a bit while Ranmyaku took a moment to actually consider that before looking to Bubblegum and Phoebe.

"So ladies, want to see a preview of what Finn or Fionna could look like in real life before making a choice?, I still have the assistant option open, but I'm leaning more towards the female form for laughs right now." Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face while Finn shudders before he looked to see Bubblegum's and Phoebe's reaction.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were surprised after hearing that.

They were about to speak up… but, they were curious on what Finn would look like as a girl before the two spoke up in unison.

"Preview please."

Finn paled somewhat before he heard Ranmyaku speak up.

"Well than…" Ranmyaku said before Finn tried to stop him when Ranmyaku raised his hands to snap his fingers.

"Wai-!" Finn tried to say before Ranmyaku snapped his fingers before Finn was covered with a pink cloud that slowly dissipated while Finn was coughing with a slightly… feminine voice.

"Ladies, I give you Fionna the Vampire Queen, sorry Marceline but you might have a contender for the title now." Ranmyaku said with an amused tone before the cloud fades to show a blush inducing sight while Ranmyaku chuckles while he looked to his floating book which fell into his hands before he opened it to look for something while the camera showed Finn… or Fionna in the nude with a well developed female figure, she had a toned muscular body, wide hips, large D to E cup breasts, strong looking arms, her hair seemed cleaner than anyone else's right now, All in all it seemed this Fionna form was very beautiful looking and the vampire features on her helped increase that when her eyes opened to show ruby colored eyes and sharp fangs while her hair had a couple thinner white lines in it to make a pattern.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe's eyes sparkle a bit before blushing a bit brightly before Phoebe spoke up.

"Finn… I mean Fionna? Are you okay?"

"Uh… I…" Finn or Fionna tries to say before blinking when she gripped her throat before she spoke up.

"M-My voice…" Fionna said before she looked down and blushed at her new body.

"M-My body…" Fionna said when she felt her arms, hips… and even the underside of her breasts when she had trouble believing what just happened.

Marceline then float to Fionna's side before wrapping her arm around Fionna's shoulder before speaking up.

"Well I say you look hot. What do you girls think?"

"Smoking hot." Phoebe said while she looked at Fionna's figure which made Fionna blush while she looked to Bubblegum for her reaction.

Bubblegum continues to blush a bit before speaking.

"So beautiful."

Fionna blushed at that before a large cloth was thrown over the Fionna and Marceline to their shock before Ranmyaku raised a hand and snapped his fingers before he spoke up.

"Though to not be called a perv, it's time for a wardrobe change since we haven't decided for the female form or the librarian assistants yet, sorry but my wardrobe is limited right now." Ranmyaku said before snapping his fingers before a poof of smoke appeared under the cloth before the cloth vanished to reveal Fionna and Marceline in outfits like Ranmyaku, Librarian outfits, though Marceline and Fionna were wearing skirt instead of pants.

"Again sorry for the limited wardrobe, but you have to admits it's better than being in the nude right?, what do you two think?" Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face before he looked to hear Phoebe and Bubblegum's responses while Fionna blushed at the skirt on her.

Said royals took a moment to look at Marceline and Fionna's outfits before Bubblegum spoke.

"Definitely looks cute on them."

"Thanks, anyway… I just had a new idea since this happened, Your majesty's, could you come here for a second?, I want this to be a surprise for later?, I'll even forget everything except for these two cleaning up what they did if you two humor me for a moment." Ranmyaku said to Bubblegum and Phoebe with a grin on hi face while Fionna shuddered when she felt like Ranmyaku had a bad idea for her in mind.

Marceline had the same feeling too before she grabbed Fionna's hand.

Bubblegum and Phoebe took a moment to think before they nod in agreement to the librarian.

After the two got to Ranmyaku, he had them get close before he whispered into their ears for a moment before they blush in surprise.

They then whispered back and forth for a moment before the two princess shake Ranmyaku's hands before he grins when he looked to the two Vampire women.

"Well you two, since Marceline did cause something and did it as well to these two royals here, we came to an agreement, and it involves Fionna here later." Ranmyaku said to the two waiting women while Fionna gulps when she had a bad feeling right now.

Marceline squeezed Fionna's hand to help comfort her before speaking up.

"So what's the agreement?"

Ranmyaku got an evil grin on his face that could rival the feeling of various of evil beings before responding

"Simple… the agreement is that since you took Finn's virginities, they can take Fionna's virginities in turn, make sense right?, I mean technically Fionna is uncharted territory right?" Ranmyaku said while Fionna pales quite a bit while Bubblegum and Phoebe had blushes on their faces while they both nod which made Fionna's eyes widen in shock at what just happened before she raised a hand.

"Ummm… excuse me." Fionna asked which made Ranmyaku blink a few times before looking to her.

"Yes?" Ranmyaku said before Fionna spoke up.

"Uhhh… I don't know if this is a dumb question or not but do women even have virginities?, I mean Marceline didn't have any trouble when we… did it… so I'm confused now." Fionna said when she got a confused look on her face.

Marceline blinked a few times before giggling.

"Actually Fionna some women might still be virgins while the rest already… did it. As for me, I lost mine years ago. But remember what you and me did was special to me." She said before blushing a bit.

Fionna blushed as well before she wondered something.

"Hold on?, how could they take my virginities when Phoebe and Bubblegum are ladies?, I mean how would that even happen?" Fionna naively said while Ranmyaku grins when he held up a couple cards.

"Why not read these and find out, I found these under the table while I explained to Princess Bubblegum and Flame Queen here before I rushed here with them in tow, it explains everything…. I also made a copy of Marceline's card if your curious about what her info says." Ranmyaku said while he held two familiar cards in hand before pulling out a third which filled with info while Fionna blinked a few times before she walks forward with a smile to see what they say.

Marceline widen her eyes after hearing that before feeling a little worried for what her girlfriend will think.

Phoebe and Bubblegum took a moment to process what they just heard before blushing brightly when they start to step forward to get their cards… but Ranmyaku passed the cards to Fionna before they could stop him before she starts reading the extra info before getting confused.

"Uhhh…. What does Phallus mean?" Fionna asked with a cute tilt of her head when she got a confused expression on her face while Ranmyaku facepalmed when he said one thing.

"Did no one ever give you the talk about the birds and the bees or anything?" Ranmyaku said which further confused Fionna more.

"The What and what now?" Fionna said which caused Ranmyaku to facepalm again while he wondered what kind of person kept Finn or Fionna from learning about what their body can do.

That's when Marceline cleared her throat to get Ranmyaku's attention before speaking.

"Yeah remember when I said about Fionna not getting the talk? Well her brother Jake was suppose to be the one to tell her."

"Now you tell me… mind if I have a personal talk with Jake?, I get that you three want to have some payback… and I have an idea in mind if you want to hear it?, I mean it seems like a crime to keep one of the last few humans from learning about something important like this right?, I mean I'm a librarian here for Glob's sake so giving info is a must for me and I feel a bit insulted by Jake." Ranmyaku said when a idea came to mind for the shapeshifting dog.

Marceline smirked a bit before looking at Bubblegum and Phoebe to see what they think.

"As long as it's not permanent I'm fine with it." Bubblegum said with crossed arms when she agrees with Ranmyaku since she herself is a scientist.

Phoebe nods in agreement before speaking.

"I still want to have some words with Jake regarding his advice." She said since she's still mad at him for causing their relationship to split.

"Fair enough... I have a few ideas… but anyone know of his fears?, I know about the Vampire thing since it's pretty common knowledge since Marceline likes to scare Jake with that fact on a daily basis, but are their others?" Ranmyaku said while he looked to the ladies to see what they thought.

"Well… if he made a perfect sandwich and you did something to it?, I bet he would freak out, or we could have Mr. Cupcake and fake flirt with Lady, that would get him mad or something." Fionna said to the plotting Librarian which made Ranmyaku think for a second before he grins evilly.

"Oh… how about both, we have Jake make some sandwiches tomorrow and invite him and Lady to a movie night?, you could invite me and I can take care of the rest there." Ranmyaku said before he starts chuckling at the evil ideas he had that formed in his mind.

The girls like the idea before Marceline looked at Fionna before speaking.

"I'm surprised you want in this Fionna. What brought this on?" She asked with smirk.

"Well… I think that over there is a good reason." Fionna said when she points to the semen covered area which got them into all of this trouble.

Marceline chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Oh yeah that." She said while rubbing her head.

"Don't forget you two have to clean up, here, I'll be nice and give you enchanted mops that can get rid of the semen instantly, and since you two can float, go nuts." Ranmyaku said with a half lidded look to the two women before he snapped his fingers and a couple mops float in front of the two.

"You can even keep them in case Finn or Fionna here gets frisky again and goes on a lust fueled rampage or clean up other messes if you want, I got more where those came from." Ranmyaku said with a half lidded look on his face while Fionna blushed brightly at the possibility of losing it again.

Marceline chuckled nervously at that before looking at Fionna.

"Well Fionna, let's get to cleaning." She said before grabbing one of the mops before starting.

To the groups surprise, the moment the mop touched the semen, it vanished into particles before Marceline could even move the mop, guess it's an instant thing which would make cleaning easy.

"Wow. Where has this mop been in my undead life?" Marceline asked with a surprised look.

"Er… sitting in the library closet before I enchanted them... tell you what, after you and your lover here clean up, why not work here full time?, I can pay you well or enchant some things you need free of charge depending on the item." Ranmyaku offered when he watched Marceline clean up some more semen while Fionna looked to him with some surprise.

"Really?, not that I'm complaining or anything but why offer the job to Marceline?, she's mainly a radical musical dame, not a book reading one." Fionna said which made Ranmyaku smirk before he spoke up.

"Simple, she can float up to the high shelves and what not without issue and her morphing hair can really help her carry books, besides, here's what I'm paying if she doesn't use the enchantment offer." Ranmyaku said before he poofed up a slip of paper before showing it to Fionna… who's red eyes went bugged eyed at the amount before she spoke up.

"Uh… was there supposed to be an extra zero here?" Fionna said to the head Librarian with a shocked tone.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe looked at the slip of paper before their eyes widened as well at the amount.

A normal job in the Candy Kingdom would normally pay in about gold or jewels since it was the universal currency, if things went well, maybe around 30 to 50 gold as an hourly pay but what Ranmyaku offered was about may times as much as a normal job would pay… around 450 to 500 gold of all things… at an hourly rate.

Marceline looked at Ranmyaku before speaking.

"Okay one question… When should I start?"

The others ladies looked to her in surprise while Ranmyaku took a moment to think before responding.

"Well, your normally nocturnal and you now have to help Finn or Fionna here get her powers under control… so I guess when you have some free time and you have nothing else to do, granted I can't pay you for doing nothing but stick around here for an hour and do some productive things here and you can make a decent pouch of gold, as for the high price, these books are either important or one of a kind so if you can also keep people from doing anything stupid here than you have permission to kick them out anyway you see fit, I maybe the boss here but I can be reasonable if the situation requires it." Ranmyaku said with a serious look on his face.

Marceline this time chuckles before speaking.

"Works for me." She said with a grin before Ranmyaku spoke up again.

"I'll even offer the same thing to Fionna here, adventurings a profitable business when it goes well but if not than it should be good to have a fall back plan if you need some quick gold, an hour of working sure but it works as a respectable line of work right?" Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face which greatly surprised Fionna when she got the same offer.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were surprised to hear that before they and Marceline looked at Fionna before Marceline spoke.

"How about it Fionna? Want to be part of the library experience with your radical dame?" She asked with a smirk.

Fionna blushed at Marceline before Ranmyaku leaned in to whisper loudly into Fionna's ear so that the others could hear.

"And it would help if you have your own family right?, be real simple to provide for them if you join… I pay well after all." Ranmyaku teased while Fionna blushed at the thought of a family with her male form and the three ladies here.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe were surprised to hear that before blushing a bit brightly at the idea of having kids with Finn before they looked at Fionna again to see what her answer will be.

"And I don't have to come here every day?" Fionna asked which made Ranmyaku nod before he spoke up.

"Of course, like I said it's like a past time thing that you can do if you have nothing else, and since there's barely any staff here that's not magically made book golems like that one there, I can still make a profit for this place even if I triple what I give you but I like to see if you two can work up to a pay like that." Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face which really surprised Fionna with the triple amount part while he points a thumb at the book golem which floats nearby while it put the fallen books on the shelf… while glaring at Fionna and Marceline when some semen got a bit too close to hitting the defenseless books which made Fionna nervous chuckle at the golem who continues to shelf books a moment later.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe were surprised to hear about that triple amount thing, before Marceline chuckled as well before looking at Fionna before speaking.

"What do you think Fionna?" She asked before giving the Vampire King/Queen in training a look that hoped she says yes.

"Uhhh… sure, if I have time I guess I can work here, but what if I cause some damage or something?" Fionna asked which made Ranmyaku raise an eyebrow before he points a thumb at the golem before he spoke up.

"Litra here can keep an eye on you, short for Literature so it makes sense for a Golem to have that name, anyway if nothing else is asked, will you accept the job or not?, the offer won't last long… going once…. Going twice…" Ranmyaku said with a hand out for a handshake while Fionna looked nervous before she looked determined before responding while she gripped his hand and shook it.

"Alright, I'll work here when I can." Fionna said which made Ranmyaku chuckle before responding.

"Great, just give me a call in advance you two when you want to work here next time… but for now, I believe you need to help your future Vampire Queen here out or it will look like your the lazy one here." Ranmyaku said before he pushed Fionna a bit in Marceline's direction before Fionna floats over the floor with the mop in her hand before she lowered the mop and the semen it touched went poof when it vanished into particles like Marceline's mop did which showed that the mops had the same enchantment.

Marceline gave Fionna kind smile before kissing her cheek before she resumes mopping up the mess.

While the two were busy and Fionna blushing when Marceline kissing her, Ranmyaku looked to the two other royals before speaking up.

"So, if there anything else you two need before I go?, I need to get a few things from here and there in the library, and Miss Flame Queen, all you need to do is exit and reenter to get your old outfit back if that's your question, and don't forget that you have a book on immortality to read… and since I helped you, and the Vampire Queen, is there anything that I can help you with your majesty?" Ranmyaku said when he turned to look at Bubblegum.

Flame Princess blushed a bit in embarrassment as she once again forgot about her outfit before Bubblegum took a moment to think before speaking up.

"At the moment no. But when I do think of something, you'll be the first to know."

"Excellent, and just a reminder for the plan with Jake, invite me and Mr. Cupcake and I can handle the rest, now if you'll excuse me, I have books to restore, mainly this shattered thing." Ranmyaku said when he pulled out some familiar black shattered fragments which got Finn and Marceline's attention before Fionna's eyes widen when she recognized the odd coloring of the fragments.

"Hold on… is that the Enchiridion?, I thought I busted that when the Lich tried to get a wish from Prismo!" Fionna said before she flew over to Ranmyaku who raised an eyebrow before he spoke up.

"So that's what it was, I knew I felt something familiar from these pieces but I couldn't place where, oh well, It will take me a bit to restore it back to normal so no real issue on my end." Ranmyaku said when he dropped the pieces in the bag before said bag floats while green energy enveloped the pieces before they start puzzling themselves back together.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe were looking at the bag with a curious look as they saw what was happening.

However it looked like a slow process before Ranmyaku looked to Fionna before speaking up.

"Like I said earlier, it will be awhile so I'll be fixing this for now, and I believe you have cleaning to continue if you would be so kind." Ranmyaku said before he starts to walk away while Fionna spoke up when she went back to join Marceline with the cleaning.

"Just who is that guy really?, I think this was already said but fixing the Enchiridion?, I thought that was impossible." Fionna said when she hovered the mop over the ground and floats around while semen vanished when the mop touched it again.

Marceline continues cleaning before speaking up.

"Well Fionna, considering what the guy can do and the stuff he had seen, nothing is impossible."

"Maybe, but for all we know he could be like your dad or Death or something, like you said, nothing is impossible right so maybe like that?" Fionna voiced to the three royals in the area.

Marceline shudders a bit before speaking.

"Okay Fionna, l love you and all, but using my dad as an example is not a good idea. I mean if he was really here, how do you think he will feel when he catches you doing stuff to me?"

Fionna just gave her a half lidded look before speaking up with a smirk of sorts.

"Well I could say that you forced yourself onto me and since he knows I'm too much of a hero to try to force you to do anything, it would be believable, besides after that Amulet incident, I think he warmed up to me somewhat so I should get at least 10 seconds to explain right?, you said so yourself that he like me right?" Fionna points out before shuddering a bit when she remembered the headache that Amulet gave her in the past.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe were surprised at Fionna's smirk before Marceline smirk back a bit.

"Wow, Fionna talk about being daring. Though in my defense, I offered to show you what tier 15 was and didn't I say that if you were feeling uncomfortable, that I didn't mind to wait? I know I'm a type of person that plays games but I know that when I'm going too far that I should stop. Besides Fionna, my feelings for you are true, and regardless what gender you are, always remember that I love you." She said with a voice that tells how serious she is.

Fionna blushed a bit before she spoke up.

"I love you too, but all I'm saying is that I doubt he would be mad if he found out about it as long as he didn't see much, I mean even if he annoys you to no end, and does some butt dumb stuff like the soul sucking thing with innocent people, he still cares for you right?, and I wasn't trying to make a comparison but at least he's better than my dad, I mean Hudson would seem to be a person to at least try and get along with you, my dad bolted on me after I freed him and got my arm ripped off so compared to Martin, Hudson might as well be a gentleman to me if you look at the situations at the right angles." Fionna said with a slightly dull tone when she got reminded of her own dad who would rather run from her than do anything to help.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe frowned a bit since they heard stories about Martin and his actions before Marceline floats to Fionna and gave her a hug before speaking up.

"I know you mean well Fionna. And I don't know if I said this before but I'm sorry that it happened to you. If ever see him he's gonna feel my wrath for hurting you." She said while hugging Fionna a bit tight.

"Thanks, though all I'm saying is that since you and your dad are not gonna die from age, than you two should at least try and get some kind of good relationship going since he's going to be my soon to be Father in law right?" Fionna said while returning the hug but sent Marceline a teasing grin near the end, guess Marceline's rubbing off on her or something.

Said Vampire Queen was surprised at the tease before smiling a bit at Fionna before speaking.

"Well well, looks like I'm rubbing off on you Fionna. But you're right. I think maybe it's time for my dad and me to bury the hatchet and stuff." She said before she kissed Fionna's cheek again.

Fionna smiles at that before she looked over to see how Phoebe and Bubblegum were doing in the meantime.

Said duo were first a bit surprised at what was happening before the two smiled.

Of course Phoebe looked a bit sad before she approached the duo before looking at Fionna.

Fionna in turn saw Phoebe approaching before Phoebe stopped near the edge of the semen before Fionna spoke up when she got close to her after using the mop to clean up some more after pulling away from Marceline.

"Something wrong Phoebe?" Fionna asked with a concerned look on her face.

Phoebe rubbed her arm, before speaking up.

"Fionna… I want to say… that I'm sorry."

"Uh… for what exactly?, I don't think I did anything wrong recently right?, or did I goof up again?" Fionna asked with a worried tone to her voice.

Phoebe shook her head before speaking up.

"No, this time I did. You see back then, when you had me fight Ice King and melt his kingdom, I felt heartbroken from the lies which made dump you. But over the years while ruling, I sometime miss the fun times we when dated and wondered if you and I can start dating again. But part of me wondered if you matured. But then when Marceline told me that Jake and the Cosmic Owl were the cause of this, I felt that I made a huge mistake. If I knew back then, I would've tried talk things out with you." She said with a regretful look before continue.

"Bottom line is that I'm sorry Fionna, I don't know if you still have feelings for me or not with your own words... But would you consider taking me back?" She asked which caused Fionna's eyes to widen before she surprised Phoebe with a surprisingly strong hug before she spoke up.

"Yes, yes, yes!, Marceline told me about the sharing thing but I thought she was teasing me a bit, but this proves it... of course I'll take you back, I just hope to not make another mistake like that again." Fionna said while she rubbed her head on Phoebe's neck in an affectionate way.

Phoebe was surprised at the hug before blushing a bit from Fionna's affection before speaking.

"Well don't worry, I trust you Fionna." Phoebe said before hugging Fionna back.

Marceline smiles at the two before speaking.

"Welcome to the family Pheebs."

"Yeah, welcome to the family!" Fionna said when she continues to rub her face on Phoebe's neck before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Careful, we don't want Fionna to lose it again right?, though with a different location it might be acceptable." Bubblegum said when she walked next to the duo before Fionna blushed brightly when she pulled away from Phoebe.

Phoebe blushed brightly at the idea when she remember watching Fionna or Finn and Marceline going at it.

Fionna blushed as well at the images that formed in her head before shaking her head and went back to mopping with Bubblegum giggling at the embarrassed human.

Marceline giggled as well before going back to mopping.

For a few minutes, the duo continue to mop before the floor was clean, in fact the area was so clean that it sparkles a bit near Phoebe who acted as the main source of light for the group.

Marceline looked at her and Fionna's handiwork before speaking up.

"Wow, who know we make it so clean."

"I would give it to the mop for the most part, and no need to…*Shudder*... Wring out." Fionna said when she looked at the clean mops.

Marceline shudders as well before speaking.

"Thank Glob for that."

"Yeah, and since we finished cleaning." Fionna said before she pumped a fist into the air before calling out.

"FREEDOM!" Fionna called out which echoed through the Library before a voice spoke up.

"Good to know, thanks for the clean floor ladies." The voice now known as Ranmyaku said when he appears from the shadows with a mostly intact stone like Enchiridion floating near him while it continues to piece itself back together.

Fionna, Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe, after jolting from Ranmyaku's surprising entrance were surprised to see said book almost in good condition before Fionna spoke up with an awed tone.

"Whoa… you're really fixing it… though it still looks like a brick." Fionna said which made Ranmyaku chuckle before responding.

"Piecing it together is simple, putting it back to normal is the tough part, but I wouldn't be much of a librarian if I can't do at least this much." Ranmyaku said with a smile on his face.

Everyone else seemed to nod at the answer before Marceline spoke up.

"Well Ranmyaku, thanks for having us here and making us learn a lesson and the job opportunity. If there's nothing else you need, my girlfriends and I are gonna split. Me and Fionna we'll be here either tomorrow or when we can."

"No, I'm good, oh and Fionna…" Ranmyaku said which got said semi vampires attention.

"Yes?" Fionna asked which made Ranmyaku smile a bit before responding.

"I also forgot to say that you'll be in that for for about… 3 to 4 days, but since the Princess's are gunning for your male half right now… a disguise really helps in this situation right?, And I doubt your girlfriend's here are complaining right ladies?" Ranmyaku said to the stunned Fionna before Ranmyaku looked to the three other royals in the room.

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum blushed a bit before nodding their heads at the librarian before Phoebe spoke up.

"I don't suppose you have any special disguises huh?"

"For you or Fionna here, cause personally I think they all love the new look." Ranmyaku said to the Flame Queen while Fionna blushed brightly when she looked to Phoebe and remembered her temporary outfit.

Phoebe blushed brightly at the stare before speaking up.

"For Fionna. You said all I have to do is exit the library and enter again so my outfit can return to normal."

"Sure I can give her a different disguise and all you need to do is just exit and poof, back in that clunky armor." Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face while Fionna wondered what disguise the Librarian had.

Ranmyaku than looked to Fionna before he raised his hand and snapped his fingers before Fionna was in a new outfit that looked a lot like the actual Fionna's outfit.

"Option 1, the classic look, hope I replicated it well." Ranmyaku said while Fionna blushed when she held her skirt down.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe blushed a bit before looking at one another before speaking up.

"It's good…" She said before Marceline interjected.

"But everyone will recognize it and believe Finn disguised himself as girl."

"Maybe, how about this?" Ranmyaku said before he snapped his fingers a few time before various outfits were seen before one was stopped on to look at.

This outfit had red short shorts, black combat boots, and a red tank top which fit well with Fionna's figure and a hairband held her hand in a slicked back sort of way.

"So ladies… what do you think?" Ranmyaku asked when he looked to the trio.

The girls blushed a bit more before Marceline spoke up.

"Definitely works."

Phoebe nods in agreement.

Fionna blushed brightly at the looks she was getting before Ranmyaku spoke up.

"And it's durable for training so don't worry about many tears, so no need to hold back.. but don't get to rough or accidents can happen." Ranmyaku said with Fionna blushing from the accident part.

Bubblegum, Phoebe and Marceline had the same reaction after hearing it before Fionna spoke up.

"So… think anyone would recognize me?" Fionna said while she accidentally posed a little to look at her back which gave the group a good look at her figure.

The trio blushed a bit brightly after seeing that which made Ranmyaku chuckle.

"No clue about that, seems you distracted your girlfriend's here." Ranmyaku said which made Fionna jolt before she looked to her girlfriends and saw their stares.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe finally regained their composure before blushing a bit in embarrassment after being found out.

Fionna blushed a bit more from that before Ranmyaku spoke up.

"Well you three, think it will work?" Ranmyaku said to get the Royal's attention.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe took a moment to think before the trio spoke up in unison.

"Definitely."

Fionna blushed a bit more again before Ranmyaku spoke up with a grin on his face.

"Well then, I suggest you grab the books you need and head on out, the return date is a week from now before they teleport back, handy enchantment is it not?" Ranmyaku said before he snapped his fingers and the books the two semi Vampires and flame royal appeared in front of each respective person which surprised Fionna greatly when the book on Morlock's abilities appeared in front of her and the book of immortality and the removing of cursed objects book appeared in front of Phoebe and Marceline respectively.

Said duo were surprised before they both took the books before Marceline spoke.

"Wow, thanks man."

"Indeed thanks." Phoebe said.

"No worries, just make sure to not harm the books, that's all I can ask from you all." Ranmyaku asked with a gentle smile on his face while he looks to the Enchiridion which continues to piece itself back together right before the last piece was set in before the cracked parts glow with a green light when the fragments meld back together.

"Whoa!, and that was the hard part?" Fionna asked which made Ranmyaku shake his head before he spoke up.

"Like I said, piecing it back together is one thing, restoring it is another, don't worry though, give me three days and this book will be better than ever, might as well make an enchantment to let you see Prismo without harming it again." Ranmyaku said before he starts walking away from the group.

The girls looked at Fionna before Phoebe spoke up.

"What's he talking about Fionna?, and who's this Prismo person?"

Fionna was too shocked to answer for a moment before the question finally registered with her.

"I may have said it once or twice… but Prismo is a wish granting being that Jake and I met shortly after I broke the Enchiridion, I was told by Jake that I made a wish at the time for the Lich to have never been born or something but it backfired, I can't remember what happened after, but I heard that Jake was the one who set things back to normal with Prismo so you'll have to ask him more about that… how does he know Prismo?" Fionna said when she looked to the three royals.

Then Marceline spoke.

"Who knows. We should probably get going now."

"Y-Yeah, that Golem is still glaring at me and I think I need a break after everything that happened today." Fionna said while she rubbed her head when everything from today only just hit her now.

Marceline then grabbed Fionna's hand before speaking.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She said before she dragged Fionna, who had a surprised look on her face from said action, out of the room while the two floated.

"W-Whoa!" Fionna said with a surprised tone when she got dragged by the Vampire Queen before she took a last second glance to see if Bubblegum and Phoebe would follow.

Said duo was surprised after seeing that before they shrugged and ran to keep up with the vampire duo.

The golem watched them head down and out of the building before it looked to it's right to see Ranmyaku appearing with in progress restoring the Enchiridion floating next to him waile said Librarian smiles at the exiting group before the scene shifts.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Bad section Library/ main doors/ Finn (Fionna form), Marceline, Phoebe, Bubblegum.**

Marceline finally stopped dragging Fionna after the reach the double doors of the library.

She looked back to see if Bubblegum and Phoebe followed them.

The duo in fact did and when Phoebe exits the building, her provocative outfit glows before it vanished for a second with a poof of smoke before the cloud fades to reveal Phoebe in her previous outfit.

Marceline chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"Bet you're happy to be back in that armor, but if you want, me and Bonnie can ask the librarian dude to give you that other outfit." She said with a smirk.

Phoebe blushed a bit in embarrassment after hearing that while Fionna blushed brightly as well while she kept silent when she remembered the outfit and how it fitted on Phoebe.

Marceline chuckled at their reactions before looking at Bubblegum.

"So what's the plan Bonnible? The four of us head back to your castle or what?"

"Yeah, might as well since I can activate the security system there." Bubblegum said when she looks to her castle in thought.

"Then we better hope that none of the other royals recognise Fionna here." Marceline said with a whisper but made sure that Phoebe, Fionna and Bubblegum heard that.

The group nods to one another before they start working their way to the castle while avoiding any princesses along the way, a few close calls happen before they end up at the Candy Kingdom Castle front door while the icy Crunchy was still frozen in the pillar of ice that the Ice king made earlier.

"Whoa, guess he went all out, why did he do that again?" Fionna asked when she tapped a few times on the pillar and saw that it was sturdy.

"Because Bonnibel ask him for a favor, plus this place doesn't need another crazy person to act as ruler." Marceline said.

"This place had a sane ruler before?" Phoebe said while she innocently glances at Bubblegum for the response.

Said monarch raised her eyebrow a bit before speaking.

"I'm not crazy." She said.

Phoebe just held up a hand before she starts raising fingers to count before speaking.

"You spied on your citizens and other people not in your lands, you sabotaged most of my fire golems which are still being repaired FYI even when you had no athority to even disable them and you allowed me only one even though you and I are practically the same rank, and dare I mention the stuff that Finn told me about James and the clones?, and dare I even mention the fact that you got me sealed in that lamp for so many years when you could have made something that could have helped me get my powers under control when I was a baby, granted you probably didn't know about it when it first happened but since you spy on others, I doubt you didn't know about the lamp…. I got more if you want but I think I made my point." Phoebe said with a half lidded look on her face when she looked to the candy princess while Fionna raised her eyebrows at the lamp part.

Marceline was shocked after hearing that before looking at Bubblegum before speaking.

"Whoa whoa wait… you did all that? Did you also spy on me and Fionna as well?" She asked with a raised.

"Knowing how she is, I'm sure she has her eyes on people who she at least considers dangerous for her kingdom but that could have changed, but I'm no mind reader so what do I know." Phoebe said with a shrug of her shoulders to the Vampire Queen,

Bubblegum sighs a bit before speaking.

"Okay look… I can't deny those actions I made. But it doesn't mean I don't regret doing those things. I will say this though, the whole spy thing ended after I left your Kingdom. The second I came to my kingdom I immediately destroyed all my computers that were connected to all the cameras. And now after saying that, there's something I want to say." She said before looking at Phoebe.

"Phoebe I don't know if it's too late but I'm sorry for everything I did. Even though I was thinking for the safety of my Kingdom and the candy citizens, I had no right to destroy your golems for any reason. As for the lamp thing I had no idea your father did that. If I had known back then I would've immediately took you in instead and help you control your matrix. Looking back now, I feel a… complete fart after doing all this. I'm not sure if I deserve any forgiveness or even deserve to be part of this sharing thing. Perhaps you three are better off without me." Bubblegum said with a sad tone.

Fionna would have gone to comfort the candy princess before Phoebe sighs as well before she spoke up.

"Look, I can't say I blame you fully for your actions since it was for your kingdom and I get that you would protect yourself and your citizens, but I can't just sweep it under the rug and forget it as well, I won't say that your out of this group but I will say that you owe me big time if you really want to make it up to me, I won't cash that in now, but later when we get Finn or Fionna here more in control of her abilities… deal?" Phoebe said when she walked over to the candy monarch and brought her armored hand for a shake.

Bubblegum was surprised a bit on the inside before she her hand out to intercept with Phoebe's before speaking.

"Deal." She said before shaking her hand.

The touch felt really warm to the Candy monarch before the duo let go beofre looking to see Marceline's and Fionna's reactions.

Fionna was smiling at the duo since things turned out better than she thought when she originally thought was the two coming to blows or something, or even Phoebe actually having Bubblegum leaving the group if she wanted.

Marceline was thinking the same thing before speaking up.

"Now that the awkwardness has ended, what do you guys want to do?"

"Well, we can't go around the kingdom for a few days until things cool off, and since Marceline jumped the gun, why not go ahead with the date thing in the castle, we already know one another pretty well so it shouldn't be to much of an issue right if we go one on one with Fionna here." Phoebe suggests to the group while glancing to Marceline with half lidded eyes for a moment.

Said Vampire Queen chuckled a bit while rubbing the back of her head.

Bubblegum gave Marceline the same look before speaking.

"Why don't you and Fionna have a moment for yourselves Phoebe?"

"Actually I was planning on letting you go first Bubblegum, I need to head to my kingdom anyway and have someone fill in for me for a few days before I come back for a vacation to relax, Cinnamon bun may be good now that he's fully baked but he has some trouble when it comes to ruling a kingdom as a sub, I had him keep an eye on my kingdom for a short time and I think I'm running behind after getting locked behind a gate." Phoebe said while giving Marceline a slight glare this time when she remembered that the outfit was put on her thanks to said Vampire Queens trap while Fionna blushed when she looked to Bubblegum to see her response.

Marceline sweatdrops a bit from the stare.

Bubblegum was a bit nervous before speaking.

"Are you sure? I can arrange a call for you."

"Well considering that Cinnamon bun has some trust issues with you, I would say it would be better for me to go in person, like I said, he's fully baked now and is actually surprisingly smart but he's also weary of you and your tricky nature, I mean did you two last talk on good terms or something before he helped or did you get into fights with him or something?" Phoebe said while looking to said candy monarch.

Bubblegum put her head down before speaking.

"I'm afraid not. Maybe because of my tricky nature, I was no longer a friend to him." She said before turning around, and starts to leave so she can find quiet spot to be alone.

Phoebe sighs before zooming in front of her after turning into pure fire before reforming in front of her to stop her before she spoke up.

"Now look, I get that you might get a bit depressed now but it won't change anything, tell you what, I'll bring Cinnamon bun here when I come back so you two can talk while I go on a date with Fionna or Finn depending on how long I take, think of it like this, your a smart person so it should make sense, why not take advantage of me not being here and go for Fionna while you have the chance, besides… is the normally stubborn Bubblegum afraid of even talking with a person who used to be her assistant?" Phoebe said while she taunted Phoebe to get a rise out of her so she wouldn't be depressed.

Marceline was a bit surprised before smirking at the taunt Phoebe was throwing and wondered if Bubblegum will take the bait.

Surprisingly, Bubblegum did felt a bit insulted before speaking.

"Afraid?, please. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Great, then I'll bring Cinnamon bun here when I come back, see you all later." Phoebe said before she vanished with a trail of fire before Bubblegum could fully register what she just said.

Bubblegum just blinked a few times before speaking up.

"W-Wait… what just happened?"

"Uhh… I think she just tricked you by setting you and I up for a d-date, and you for talking with Cinnamon bun when she comes back." Fionna said while she stuttered a bit at the date part.

Marceline chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Hehe...Yeah. She definitely knew what she was doing." She before she starts laughing.

Fionna sweatdrops before she looked to Bubblegum since teasing like this… normally made her mad.

This time however, Bubblegum blushed in embarrassment after being played like that.

"You… ok PB?" Fionna asked when her face got a bit too close to Bubblegum's by accident when she still had trouble with her floating ability…. Which gave Bubblegum a perfect view of Fionna's assets when her tanktop got a bit loose to show that Ranmyaku forgot a bra.

Bubblegum blushed a bit brightly after seeing Fionna up close before speaking up.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine Fionna. Before anything, do you need to take a nap or something?"

"I feel fine, I woke up a few hours ago but I don't feel exhausted even… after what Marcy and I did… honestly I feel like I could have done… a lot more without crashing." Fionna said while blushing when she remembered what happened in the library… with detail.

Marceline blushed a bit brightly since she remembered what happened at the library. But was then surprised after hearing the Vampire King/Queen in training said that last part before speaking.

"Really?"

Fionna blushed brightly before she looked to Marceline.

"Can't you?, I thought the stamina thing was a normal thing, to be honest I really felt like I could have done more." Fionna said while she blushed more.

Bubblegum and Marceline blushed brightly with surprised looks before Marceline grins before speaking up.

"Well then, maybe when it's my turn, we can put that stamina thing to a test at my house." She said before licking her lips.

Fionna blushed brightly at that before she turned away from Marceline with a blush so bright that it was noticeable by both royals… Fionna didn't object so…

Marceline smiles a bit knowing Fionna wants to do it.

Bubblegum was surprised a bit after seeing Fionna not object before she regained her composure before speaking.

"Well… if you're not tired then shall we head to my room since there's nothing else."

"Ohh… going a bit fast aren't we Bonnie, I mean I get that I pulled a fast one but didn't you suggest the taking time bit?" Marceline teased the candy monarch while Fionna blushed brightly at what Marceline meant.

Bubblegum blushed furiously before speaking up.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT MARCELINE!"

"Well you could have worded it better right?, I mean you kind of walked right into that one yourself Bonnie." Marceline teased while she floats near the Candy Monarch.

Bubblegum facepalm before speaking up.

"For the love of Glob." She muttered before Marceline placed a arm on Bubblegum's shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, I can leave for now as well and let you two have some fun alone… or I can join to make it really interesting, your call though." Marceline teased while she surprised Bubblegum by kissing her cheek and floats back with a grin on her face while Fionna's eyes widen like dinner plates and a blush went onto her face when she starts to get a wild imagination of the three of them in bed... But looked to Bubblegum to see how she was doing right now.

Said Candy Monarch blushed a bit brightly before clearing her throat a bit before speaking up.

"Yes well… I would like to enjoy myself with Fionna, but you are welcome to stay Marceline and perhaps… watch us. Maybe… give Fionna… some… pointers." She said while blushing brightly.

Marceline blinked a few times while blushing before she chuckles before waving her hand.

"Maybe next time, seems fair for a real one on one time with you two, besides I need to get my axe and some spare clothing so I can get it tuned and what not so I should be gone for about 6 hours or so, so take the time to really see how much stamina Fionna has or just have a meal together or whatever… see you two later." Marceline said before she flew through the night air before anyone could stop her while Fionna blushed brightly while looking at Bubblegum to see how she would react.

Bubblegum had the same reaction before speaking up.

"Well… despite what just happened, do you need to eat something Fionna?"

"Uh sure… don't want to snap or something and try and drink from you, I heard that Marceline did that to you once when she got starved for some red stuff so I guess pink is a shade of red huh?" Fionna said while rubbing the back of her head when she remembered that she nearly attacked Dr. Princess earlier when the hunger set it… it wasn't easy for her to fight it.

"Yes well… thank Glob that I had that Rejuvenated Spoon otherwise, I be a paled princess." Bubblegum said which made Fionna smile at Bubblegum before responding.

"Well you would still look nice to me either way, but I don't want to cause trouble, so… have anything red I could snack on?" Fionna asked before blushing a bit when her stomach growls a little.

Bubblegum blushed a bit at first after hearing the compliment before speaking up.

"Well… I do have some old red dresses I was planning to get rid of. If you don't mind sucking out the color."

Fionna got a bit confused before she spoke up.

"I get that Marceline could do that, but can I?, I never tried it with non food things." Fionna said with a confused tone.

"Well just in case, I'll have one of the banana guards, bring in some red fruit or something if you can't drain one dress." Bubblegum said which made Fionna smile a bright looking smile before she responds.

"Thank you PB, I'll make sure to repay you later, just ask for anything and I'll do it." Fionna innocently said to Bubblegum when she thought Pb wouldn't trick her at all.

Said Candy Monarch blushed a bit before smiling before speaking.

"There's no need to pay me back Fionna. If anything, I'm the one that owes you for everything."

"You kidding, you did a lot for me as well when we hanged out over the years, I would be happy to do anything for you!" Fionna innocently said with a kind smile when she floats near the candy monarch.

Bubblegum blushed a bit more before she surprised Fionna by wrapping her arms around Fionna's neck before bringing her in for a hug.

Fionna blushed brightly from the surprise hug before she spoke up with a blush while placing a hand on Bubblegum's back.

"P-Pb?" Fionna asked with a slight blush on her face while she turned her head a bit to look at the back of the candy monarch's head.

Bubblegum still kept hugging Fionna while not realizing that the Vampire King/Queen in training was calling her.

Fionna raised an eyebrow before she spoke up again while patting her back to get a reaction.

"B-Bubblegum?" Fionna said with a stutter when she thought it was inappropriate, PB was a shorter way to call Princess Bubblegum to make things easy… so calling her Bubblegum was a bit...

"Hmmm?" Bubblegum responded after finally hearing that before turning her head to look at Fionna..

Though thanks to the close proximity of their heads… Bubblegum accidently kisses Fionna which made said Semi Vampire's eyes grow wide while she blushed brightly when she felt how soft Bubblegum's lips were and how sweet she tastes which caused her body to pulse when she felt herself losing it again… her imagination from earlier… warmed her up somewhat.

Bubblegum blushed brightly after feeling her lips touched Fionna's for a few seconds before pulling away.

"S-Sorry Fionna. Didn't realize that our heads were so close." She said.

However to the Candy Monarch's surprise… Fionna quickly grabbed the back of her head before she forced Bubblegum to kiss her before her tongue slips into Bubblegum's mouth while the candy monarch got a perfect view of Fionna's eyes starting to glow with a slight pinkish light from earlier when she was with Marceline in her male state… which could only mean one thing…

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock from that action before seeing the change in Fionna's eyes before realization hit her.

' **Oh… Glob.'** She thought before she tries to pull away.

However thanks to Fionna's enhanced strength, Bubblegum didn't make any headway with that while Fionna used her other hand to go down the front of Bubblegum's dress and when she made it to her skirt covered legs, pressed her fingers to Bubblegum's cloth covered folds and rubs her through her panties and skirt to see how she would react.

Bubblegum jolts a bit from that action before she surprisingly let out a soft moan in Fionna's mouth.

Fionna took the kiss a bit deeper as a result before she starts to rub Bubblegum faster and faster with only a tiny bit of strength behind it to really get Bubblegum going.

Said Candy Monarch was surprised again at the action before she moans a bit loud in Fionna's mouth.

Fionna then pulls away to let Bubblegum catch her breath before she picked up Bubblegum bridal style and flies to Bubblegum's bedroom at record speed when a small part of her remembered the bed in the large room.

Bubblegum blushed brightly at the position she's in before speaking.

"Uh… Fionna? Can you hear me?"

However Fionna ignored her when she got to the bedroom and flew in before she sets Bubblegum on the bed, and thanks to the shades blocking the outside, no sunlight would get in later and Fionna looked to Bubblegum with a lust fueled look on her face with a fanged grin and wild lust filled eyes before Bubblegum got reminded of Finn's state from earlier and Ranmyaku talking about killing and raping on the mind, but that seemed to be an exaggeration on the rape thing since Marceline seemed pleased and not forced.

Bubblegum gulped a bit before speaking.

"Fionna listen to me. There's no need to rush things. You can control yourself. Besides, shouldn't you eat first before anything?" She said hoping Fionna would snap out of it.

Though the word eat seemed to have another meaning to the lust fueled Fionna before she gripped Bubblegum's skirt and tore it off before she gripped Bubblegum's legs before forcing them apart while she floats so that her head was near Bubblegum's panties before Fionna starts sniffing to get Bubblegum's sweet scent.

Said Candy Monarch was shocked at that action before speaking up.

"T-That's not what I meant. I mean food!"

However, again, it didn't seem to register to the lust fueled Fionna before she opens her mouth and latched her lips onto Bubblegum's pantie covered folds before she starts to lick and suck them with a lust fueled hunger behind her actions.

"Gah!" Bubblegum yelped with a surprised look before she starts moaning a bit from the feeling which seemed to egg on Fionna who continues to lick and suck her gum based panties before she carefully gripped the panties with her fanged teeth before ripping them off and starts chewing for a second and swallowed them which left Bubblegum without panties which showed some really soaked folds to Fionna.

Bubblegum pants a bit before her eyes widen in shock after seeing the Vampire King/Queen in training literally ate her panties.

"Did you really just did that?" She asked with still a surprised look.

But it seemed that Fionna didn't register the question before she quickly went back to eating Bubblegum out, and since the panties were out of the way, Fionna's mouth and tongue hits Bubblegum's folds without anything stopping her.

"Gah!" Bubblegum yelped again before she moans a bit loud from that action.

Fionna continues to eat her out before her hands moved to Bubblegum's ass before she angles it to allow her better access to the candy royal's snatch before her tongue starts to go into her vagina slowly with each lick.

Bubblegum's face looks flushed while she pants a few times before she resumes moaning at the pleasure she's receiving before thinking.

 _'Oh Glob… how is she this good? But then again this is her desires acting up. Damn you Jake. If only you just taught Finn all about tier 15 then things could have been more civil about this!'_ She thought before moaning loudly when Fionna's tongue went surprisingly deep into her vagina.

Fionna in the meantime continues to eat Bubblegum out while her fangs gently scratched certain spots before she felt Bubblegum's pussy twitching around her tongue which made her speed up her efforts.

Bubblegum, who felt her pussy twitched as well, continues to moan loud a bit loud as she was enjoying the pleasure before…

After about a few minutes, the candy monarch grunts a bit before screaming out.

"C-CUMMING!" She yells before her pussy squirted her candy love juice on Fionna's face.

Fionna hums a bit at the sweet tasting juices before she starts to lap it up while Bubblegum continues to orgasm.

It was about a minute or so before Bubblegum finally stopped cumming before Fionna pulls away while licking her lips before checking to see how Bubblegum was doing.

Said monarch was panting while a blush was seen on her face.

Fionna the got a wild grin on her face when she saw how defenseless Bubblegum was before she shot her hands forward and gripped the rest of her dress before completely ripping the rest of her outfit off, bra and all which showed Bubblegum's full figure to Fionna.

Bubblegum had like an hourglass figure like Marceline while her breasts were C size.

You can see how erect her tits were.

Bubblegum pants a few time before her eyes widen after seeing her dress get ripped off before speaking.

"H-Hey! Was that… necessary?"

Fionna however ignored the question by gripping her tank top and shorts and ripped them off with a loud tearing sound which left Fionna only in her boots while shredded panties were mixed in with the remains of the pants.

Bubblegum blushed brightly as she got a good look at Fionna's figure.

Like last time, she had D to E cup breasts, a well toned body which had muscles in the right places and a well defined six pack that was noticed in the light… all in all it seems Ranmyaku made a well defined Fionna figure… or it could be from Fionna's soon to be vampire nature influencing the form, but no one knew right now.

"Oh Glob." Was all Bubblegum said as she still blushes while looking at Fionna.

Fionna than licks her lips before surprising Bubblegum when she placed a finger on her womb area before a familiar spell was cast.

Bubblegum maybe naive about magic, but even she knows what Fionna just used as she remembered a certain Vampire Queen using that exact same spell.

Bubblegum blushed a bit as she had a feeling what Fionna wants.

"V-Very well." She said with a nervous tone before she put her hands above her folds before she starts pulling some of her gummy skin, which stretches, before she used her hands to mold it around till it became a generic phallus shape dick before her body did the rest by making it more natural looking when it registered the new body part.

It was at least 9 to 10 inches and 2 ½ in width.

Fionna just gave a fanged grin at the dick in her sights before she surprised Bubblegum by lightly gripping it before stroking to see how she would react… apparently Ranmyaku made the form too female if Fionna was doing this… questions would need to be asked later.

Bubblegum then let out a soft moan after feeling that which egged Fionna on before she licked her lips before she leaned down before she starts to lick the top of Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum gasped a bit before she slowly starts to enjoy it.

Fionna in turn opens her mouth before she took the head of the dick into her mouth before she starts to lick the head while bobbing her head more which took a few inches into her mouth.

"Oh Glob!" Bubblegum moans a bit loud before thinking.

 _'O-Oh my. It's been so long since I received a blowjob.'_ She thought before moaning when Fionna continues to please Bubblegum before surprising her more when Fionna actually took half of Bubblegum's dick into her mouth.

"Oh Glob Fionna. DON'T STOP!" Bubblegum yells before moaning some more which egged Fionna on more when she starts to rapidly Bob her head back and forth on Bubblegum's dick and even moved a finger to Bubblegum's folds before she carefully inserts her index and middle finger into Bubblegum's pussy and moved her fingers while bobbing her head some more on the gum based dick.

"Gah!" Bubblegum yelped while surprised at the action before she brought both hands on Fionna's head before pushing her down a bit further.

Fionna's eyes widen a bit at the action before she instinctively relaxed her throat subconsciously before she just let's Bubblegum continue to use her head while her fingers went even faster inside of Bubblegum's pussy.

Bubblegum continues to moan with ecstasy as she was loving this pleasure before she felt her dick and pussy twitching.

Fionna felt that before her head and fingers went even faster with the candy monarch's pussy and dick until…

After a minute to two passes, Bubblegum grunts before yelling out.

"I'M CUMMING!" She yelled before pussy clenched on Fionna's fingers before squirting her love juice on them while her dick squirted out what looked like cum but it had a pink coloring on it in Fionna's mouth.

Fionna was a bit off guard from the sudden sugary tasting semen before she surprised Bubblegum by actually drinking the semen down when it seemed to help her red based hunger somewhat with the lust fueled look in her eyes getting a bit brighter when her lust got stronger.

About 1 minute or so, Bubblegum grunts before she stopped cumming while Fionna continues to lick and suck the dick to clean it off for the next step before she pulled her fingers free of Bubblegum's folds to steady herself.

Said candy monarch pants a few times before speaking up.

"O-Oh… Glob… Fionna."

Fionna just pulled her head away while giving Bubblegum a fanged smile before crawling towards her and kissed Bubblegum on the lips before she could react and slipped her tongue in which had some excessive surgery semen on it.

Bubblegum was surprised and a little grossed out when she felt and tasted a bit of her own semen. But that washed away as she melt after feeling Fionna's lips on hers before she wrapped her arms around the Vampire King/Queen in training before kissing back and had her tongue interact with Fionna's.

For a moment the duo continues their kiss before Fionna pulls away and placed a hand on Bubblegum's shoulder before pushing her to lay on her back before straddling Bubblegum while her dick rests against Fionna's warm folds.

Bubblegum shudders a bit after feeling that before looking up at Fionna before speaking up.

"Let's do it." She said before Fionna grins more before raising her legs which caused Bubblegum's dick to point upwards till Fionna gripped the head with her fingers before she had it poke and prod her folds for a moment when she tried to aim it at her vagina, seems even with instinct taking over, she still had some trouble with certain areas.

Bubblegum sees the struggle before speaking up.

"Fionna my love, why don't you let me handle this one?"

However, Fionna ignored her when she finally found the spot she was looking for… and instead of going slowly, she surprised the gum based princess by slamming herself down all the way into Bubblegum's dick before gritting her teeth for a moment when pain shot through her body while blood slowly flowed from her pussy which convulsed around Bubblegum's dick like the tightest vice in the world.

Bubblegum sees the blood before she opened her arms and offers Fionna a hug.

However it seemed to caused a different reaction when Fionna leaned down for a hug… before she starts raising and lowering her hips with a steady rhythm on Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum starts to groans and moans before she wrapped her arms around Fionna's back before wrapping her arms around her waist.

Fionna just pants and moans when the pain quickly turns into pleasure before she starts to bounce even faster on Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum moan and groans from the pleasure as she got a good hold of Fionna so her dick can go in deeper.

For a few minutes, Fionna just continues to bounce on Bubblegums dick and hugs her before she pushed herself up and after taking a moment to look at Bubblegum, gripped the Candy Princesses breasts before she starts bouncing on Bubblegum with a wild lust filled look in her eyes.

Bubblegum moans and groans again before screaming out.

"OH GLOB FIONNA! KEEP DOING THAT! DON'T. FUCKING. STOP!"

Fionna didn't need to be told twice before she gripped Bubblegum's breasts with a stronger grip before her hips start to slam up and down on the Princesses dick before it starts to twitch the longer she rides Bubblegum.

After about a few minutes of bouncing, Bubblegum's dick twitched violently before speaking up.

"F-Fionna!... I-I'm gonna cum. Let's do it… TOGETHER!" She yells before opening her arms for a hug again.

However it seemed that Fionna had no intent to stop riding Bubblegum, instead she bent down and took a nipple into her mouth before sucking on it while the other breasts was gripped even tighter while Fionna's hips sped up until...

Bubblegum, who was a bit disappointed to not get the hug but enjoyed having her nipple sucked, grunts before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" She yelled before holding Fionna's head close to her breasts before her dick squirts out a geyser of pink cum in the Vampire King/Queen's pussy before it went straight to Fionna's womb.

Apparently it was a long time since Bubblegum used her dick when the flow of semen didn't stop for a surprisingly long time which starts to flow out of Fionna's pussy while Fionna grits her teeth after pulling away from Bubblegum's breast before she starts to ride the still ejaculating dick with her eyes still full of lust.

Bubblegum still had a good hold of Fionna as she continues to cum for like a minute or 2 before she finally tapped off before thinking.

 _'O-Oh… Gloooobbb. That. Was. Amazing.'_ She thought before panting while Fionna took a moment to breath before she quickly starts to ride Bubblegums dick again while not giving Bubblegum time to recover.

Said candy monarch was a bit surprised at the action before realizing that Fionna's not gonna stop after remembering what she, as Finn, and Marceline did at the library before thinking.

 _'Well… if Marceline enjoyed it that much… then I might as well do.'_ She thought before looking at Fionna before speaking.

"Kiss me Fionna." She requested before Fionna smashed her lips onto Bubblegums and forced her tongue into the Royals mouth before her tongue overpowers Bubblegums before times passes to much later with Fionna having her way with Bubblegum with Marceline floating towards the castle with her Guitar in hand a couple hours later.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Night/ Sky/ Marceline**

You see Marceline enjoying the calmness of the night as her axe was strapped behind her back.

At first she wanted to have Bubblegum and Fionna to enjoy themselves, but deep down she wanted to see how they're doing and also want catch Fionna really give it to the candy monarch as she starts flying towards the castle before thinking.

 _'Wonder how the two love birds are doing.'_ She thought before mentally chuckling before she flew in an open window of the castle before she went to look for Bubblegum's room.

Just as she finally found the door she heard some intensifying moans before she brought her eye to the keyhole to look through before she saw something that was beyond blush inducing.

It seemed that Fionna went out of control again with her lust and was sucking Bubblegum off again, Bubblegum in turn was just laying on the bed and it looked like she could barely move before Bubblegum came again in Fionna's mouth which Fionna starts to drink down… and with all the pink semen around the bed, it seemed that they were at it for much longer than Finn was with her at the time.

'Oh… Shit.' Marceline thought before she could already felt herself getting wet from the scene.

Meanwhile, Fionna pulls her head away from Bubblegum's dick with a slight pop noise before she looked down at the exhausted Candy royal.

Bubblegum is seen panting with a pleased look on her face while her tongue stuck out.

Marceline let out a soft chuckle when she saw that look.

However it seemed that Fionna jolts a bit before she starts looking around when she heard that… seems Marceline forgot the enhanced hearing that Fionna had.

Said Vampire Queen's eyes widen a bit before closing her mouth before thinking.

'Hope she doesn't look at the door.'

However, it seemed that by process of elimination, Fionna's gaze was getting closer and closer to the door when their we're less and less things to hide in the closet her gaze went till her gaze finally hits the door and she stares at the keyhole for a moment in concentration before she gave the door a fanged grin.

Marceline's eyes widen again after seeing that before thinking two words.

 _'Oh crud.'_ She thought before she tries to hide somewhere else in the castle.

However before Marceline could move much, she was stopped by an invisible force before the door opens to show Fionna with a hand outstretched on the bed… seems even in a lust fueled state, she could still use her powers.

Marceline at first was surprised after seeing Fionna do that before she turned around before chuckling nervously before speaking.

"Hehe… hey Fionna. How's it hanging?" She asked before noticing Bubblegum with a still pleased look but seems that she's resting.

Fionna noticed Bubblegums state before she looked to Marceline with a fanged grin before she got up from the bed and slowly floats to Marceline with a lust fueled look on her face.

Marceline gulped a bit before she blushed brightly after getting a good look at Fionna's nude body.

It seemed that Fionna's energy didn't seem to lower much and her body had pink colored semen here and there.

Marceline was a bit surprised when she saw that before thinking.

 _'Looks like Bonnibel brought out her dick. Been a while since I saw it.'_ She thought before eyes widen a bit before thinking something else.

 _'Oh Glob… hope Bonnibel used some kind of protection. Don't know how Fionna will take if she ends up pregnant.'_ She thought before looking at Fionna before speaking.

"Fionna? Did Bonnie use any protection before you two… went at it?" She asked while blushing a bit.

Fionna just grins when she placed her hands on her womb area before the spell Marceline used on herself was seen on Fionna's body.

Marceline was shocked after seeing that before thinking.

 _'H-How did she do that? I didn't even show her how.'_ She thought before the spell glow fades on Fionna's womb before she start to walk to Marceline with a slight swings of her hips.

Marceline blushed a bit at that action before she shrugged and grinned at Fionna before thinking.

 _'Ah screw it. I'll worry how she knew that spell later.'_ She thought before she decides to fly to Fionna to meet her halfway after setting her guitar next to the wall before she surprised the Vampire King/Queen in training by wrapping her legs around Fionna's waist before wrapping her arms around her neck before Marceline smashed her lips on Fionna's.

Fionna, even in a lust induced haze, was stunned for a moment before she quickly kissed back by slipping her tongue into Marceline's mouth which still had trace amounts of Bubblegum's semen on it while she quickly had Marceline onto a nearby wall while one hand roughly massages Marceline's breasts through her shirt and the other went to her ass to do the same.

Marceline hummed with delight from the treatment in Fionna's mouth before she had her tongue interact with Fionna's before she unwrapped her left arm before lowering it a bit before grabbing the Vampire King/Queen's left breast before squeezing it.

Fionna lets out a please groan before she surprised Marceline by quickly pulling her head away and lifts Marceline some more till her legs rest on Fionna's shoulders and Fionna's mouth was hidden by Marceline lower half while Fionna took a moment glanced up to Marceline to see her reaction.

Said Vampire Queen was indeed surprised before wondering what Fionna will do next.

Her question was answered when Fionna opened her mouth and bit into Marceline's pants before she gave a powerful pull before the front of Marceline's pants and panties ripped right off before Fionna spat the clothing away before she licked her lips at the sight of Marceline's pussy.

Marceline was again surprised at that action before she chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"Damn Fionna. If you keep ripping my clothes off, I might as well float around in the nude."

Fionna however just opens her mouth before she latched her mouth onto Marceline's folds before she starts to lick and suck them while she had a pleased look in her lust filled eyes from the taste.

"Oh… FUCK!" Marceline moans before she was getting a pleased look on her face before she starts to pant and moan while Fionna continues to eat her out in various ways for a minute to two before she decided to stick her tongue into Marceline's folds to really eat her out while her tongue seemed to dance inside of the Vampire Queen's pussy.

"Gah!" Marceline gasped a bit before she wrapped her legs around Fionna's head to make her go a bit deeper.

Fionna in turn had her right hand go to Marceline ass before she used two fingers which quickly enter said Vampire Queen's ass after ripping a hole around said area before the digits start to move around while her left hands index and ring finger went to do the same with Marceline's pussy while Fionna's mouth pulled away before she starts to lick and lightly nip at Marceline's bud.

Marceline was surprised at that action before she moans a few more before speaking.

"O-Oh Fuck Fionna, keep going!" She moans at the sensation which caused Fionna to speed up her actions before time passed with Fionna eating Marceline out until...

Marceline pants a few times before she grunts and yells out.

"C-CUMMING!" She yelled before her juices sprayed in Fionna's mouth which caused Fionna to drink Marceline's juices like it was the color red or blood to her and she keeps doing it to keep Marceline's orgasm going.

It took about a minute or so before Marceline finally tapped off.

Fionna slows her sucking on Marceline's folds but her lips and tongue slowly moved around on Marceline's bud while she pulled her hands free of Marceline's holes, and the entire time she watched Marceline's face.

Said Vampire Queen pants a few times with a pleased look while her tongue was hanging out.

Fionna then pulled away before she gripped Marceline's legs and had her float around to get to the more open area of the room before Fionna joins her in the air, she quickly ripped the rest of Marceline's pants off to get them out of the way and positioned herself so that Fionna and Marceline were now scissoring one another in the air and Marceline could feel how wet Fionna was, seems that Fionna, even in a lust fueled state was still looking out for others first.

Marceline finally stop panting before giving Fionna a heart warming smile.

Fionna however took the smile as a signal to start before she starts to grind her folds on Marceline's which caused their juices to drip to the floor while Fionna starts panting for breath.

Marceline groans a bit before she grinds her hips to meet with Fionna's before thinking.

'Oh Glob this feels so good. No matter what gender, Finn always seems to amaze me.'

Fionna however keeps on grinding to meet Marceline's motions for a minute to two more before she threw back her head and groans loudly with her tongue hanging out of her mouth before she actually squirts like a fountain which quickly soaked Marceline's lower half, seems she really warms herself up earlier.

Marceline was surprised for a bit after seeing that before she keeps grinding to make Fionna cum a bit more.

Fionna does indeed come more for about 10 more seconds before she tapped off to pant for breath for a moment while her gaze went to the ceiling when her mind was stunned for a bit.

Marceline stops her grinding before pant a few times before speaking up.

"You okay Fionna?"

Fionna took a few seconds to pant for breath before she looks to Marceline with eyes that looked so consumed with lust that they start to turn red instead of the pinkish glow that was normally seen before she quickly reached forward and gripped the front of Marceline's shirt after sitting up and pulled Marceline in for a kiss that seemed to answer Marceline's question.

Said Vampire Queen was surprised for a bit before she melts into the kiss before sliding her tongue in.

For a moment to two, Fionna continues the kiss before she pulled her head away and surprised Marceline by tossing her next to the resting Bubblegum on the semen covered bed before she slowly approached her like Marceline was her lusty prey if the look in her eyes was any indication.

Marceline was a bit shocked before she gave Fionna a slight grin before speaking up.

"Well if we're gonna go all out, then I'm gonna have to bring out the big guns." She said before she closed her eyes and looks like she was concentrating about something.

It was only about a few seconds before something starts to grow big above Marceline's pussy.

Like Bubblegum, it was phallus shaped but didn't need any molding.

Once Marceline's dick stopped growing, it became tall and erect.

Its size was almost the same as Bubblegum's, but only an inch bigger and grey in color to match Marceline's skin tone.

Fionna blinked a couple times at the newly grown dick before she grins at Marceline before she licks her lips when she flew towards Marceline and stops in front of her before her right hand reached to Marceline's dick and gripped it before she starts stroking it.

Marceline let out a pleased moan as she was starting to enjoy it before Fionna licks her lips again before she bent down and starts to lick the tip of Marceline's dick, to be exact the hole and focused on it while she keeps stroking Marceline's dick.

"Fuck yeah." Marceline moans a bit before she used her hands to grab hold of the sheets while Fionna continues to lick Marceline's dick before she opened her mouth before she took the head of Marceline's dick into her mouth and bobs her head while her tongue runs on the underside of Marceline's dick.

Marceline moans and groans a bit from the pleasure for a few minutes or so before she brought her hands on Fionn's head before she starts face fucking her.

Fionna's eyes widen for a moment before she just went with it by relaxing her mouth and throat before she just lets Marceline continue her actions while she hums around Marceline's dick.

Marceline continues to face fuck Fionna before thinking.

'W-Wow… Who knew Fionna was quick to relax from this.'

Fionna than used her right hand to finger Marceline's folds again before her left went back to her ass to really get Marceline going while she managed to relax her throat more which allowed Marceline to go a bit deeper for a bit.

Marceline groans and moans from that action before she went a bit fast on her face fucking.

The action continues for a minute to two more before Fionna felt Marceline's dick twitching which caused her to surprise Marceline by thrusting her head back and forth on her dick while Marceline's hands were on her head which caused her to go even faster and faster while Fionna made gag and moan like noises to egg Marceline on.

About a few moments later, Marceline grunts before speaking up.

"Get ready to taste your Queen's...CUM!" She roars a bit before unleashing a very big does of cum in Fionna's mouth.

Though Marceline would be surprised when Fionna actually slammed head all the way down on the ejaculating dick before she starts to swallow the semen that went down to her stomach, and since Fionna had fully hilt Marceline's dick, it had no other way to go than down Fionna's throat and into her stomach.

Marceline was shocked after seeing that action before she grunts and groans as she continues to cum in Fionna's mouth.

Fionna's tongue in turn stuck out of her mouth before it starts to lick Marceline's folds to help make her orgasm stronger while she continues to drink Marceline's semen.

Marceline was shocked after feeling that before shuddering at the feeling.

It took at least a minute before said Vampire Queen tapped off.

Fionna in turn continues to lick and suck on the dick without pulling off to get any remaining semen off like she was nursing on the dick before she slowly pulls her head away to tease Marceline while a large bulge in her throat went away in Marceline's view which showed how deep she went in Fionna's mouth.

Marceline was shocked after seeing that before speaking.

"W-Wow Fionna." She said before panting a bit before Fionna fully pulled herself off of the dick and looked to see if it was erect or not.

Surprisingly enough, Marceline's dick has not gone down after that intense blowjob which made Fionna grin before she surprised Marceline by turning her back to her and bent down to show Marceline her ass and wiggles it a bit to temp her... Just how did she learn this stuff anyway?

Marceline blushed a bit brightly before thinking.

 _'How in the Nightosphere did she learn how to do that? I'm really gonna need to talk with Jake and Ranmyaku when I see them.'_ She thought before taking another look at Fionna's ass, which caused her dick to twitch excitedly before thinking again.

 _'Right now, it's time for an ass plowing.'_ She thought before she got up a bit to pounce on Fionna from behind causing the Vampire KIng/Queen to lay on her belly.

Instead of being shocked or surprised, Fionna immediately starts to grind her ass on Marceline's dick to let her know that she was more than ready for her right now.

Marceline shudders a bit before she used her hands to open Fionna's ass before aiming her dick to Fionna's asshole.

Then she grins before speaking.

"Prepare to get probed." She said before she jams her dick in without mercy.

Fionna instead of screaming or yelling, actually moans out before she starts to jiggle her ass on Marceline's dick while she looked to her with lust filled eyes.

Marceline was surprised at Fionna's reaction before she starts thinking.

 _'Okay… I knew Finn was tough, but his female persona something else.'_ She thought before giving the Vampire King/Queen in training the same lust filled look but with a bit of love before she starts thrusting in and out of Fionna's ass.

Fionna in turn groans and moans at the action before she just lays there to enjoy it when her ass starts to reshape to Marceline's dick..

Marceline continues thrust for a bit before she stops and grab hold of Fionna's sides before making her get up till she was on her hands and knees.

Fionna blinked a few times from the action before she starts to thrust her hips back to meet Marceline's while she continues to groan and moan at getting her ass filled.

Marceline groans a bit before she resumes thrusting as hard as she can.

For a few minutes, the duo continues their actions in various positions…

Fionna being on all fours... Fionna riding Marceline... Fionna and Marceline in the air while Marceline continues to thrust into her ass with Fionna facing her and having her legs wrapped around Marceline's waist… and Fionna felt Marceline's dick twitching shortly after getting into that position.

Marceline continues to thrust in Fionna's ass and looks at her before thinking.

 _'Oh Glob. Who knew Fionna would last this long. When Bonnie wakes up, we're gonna try give Fionna the talk and stuff.'_ She thought as she continues thrusting for a few moments before Marceline grunts but instead of screaming, she leans in before kissing Fionna on the lips before cumming hard in her ass.

Fionna in turn lets out a pleased groan which was muffled by the kiss before she in turn groans loudly in Marceline's mouth before she came hard which tightens her ass on Marceline's dick.

Said Vampire Queen groans in Fionna's mouth while she continues to cum in the Vampire King/Queen's asshole.

Fionna in turn continues to groan before her orgasm stops but she continued to clinch and relax her ass on Marceline's dick to milk as much as she could while she hugged the Vampire Queen.

It was about a few moments till Marceline finally tapped off.

Fionna took a moment to to enjoy the afterglow before she pulled Marceline's head back by her hair and kissed her with an aggressive hunger in her actions.

Marceline was bit surprised before she returned the kiss with the same hunger.

A moment later though, Fionna pulled Marceline's mouth from hers before she gripped both of Marceline's arms and floats off of Marceline's dick to see if she had one last round in her while semen flows down Fionna's legs from her ass and onto the ground.

Luckily for Fionna, it seems that Marceline's dick was ready for one more round.

Fionna in turn grins before she surprised Marceline by tossing her back onto the bed before she approached the tiring Marceline.

Said Vampire Queen pants a few time while shocked at Fionna's actions before thinking.

'Oh Glob… I shouldn't be tired. Gotta make sure to outlast Fionna.'

However it seems that Fionna didn't give her a moment to rest before she surprised Marceline by placing one foot next to Marceline's right arm, and her other foot stays behind Marceline's ass before she lowers her body and placed the head of Marceline's dick at her folds before she took a moment to adjust before she took half of it into herself before she lets out a pleased groan when she felt her vagaina getting streched out.

Marceline was so shocked after witnessing that before she shudders after feeling her dick enter Fionna's pussy.

Fionna than surprised Marceline again by using her hands to grip her ankles before she lifts Marceline's legs till they were straight in the air, one leg in front of her, the other behind her, before Fionna, and by Marceline's gripped legs, Marceline was lift into the air before Fionna stood on the bed before she lifts Marceline more before her dick was pulled into her pussy before she starts to lift and lower Marceline which pulls and pushed the dick from her tunnel while Fionna pants from the pleasurable sensation she was getting while she continues to use Marceline like a sex toy.

'Oh. My. Glob.' Marceline thought with a surprised look after seeing Fionna doing those actions before she starts to moan with ecstasy from the pleasure.

Fionna in turn then took things to another level by actually floating into the air while Marceline hangs from Fionna's hands while she continues to lift and lower her which keeps pushing and pulling Marceline's dick into her pussy which starts to slowly twitch inside of Fionna who sped up her actions when she felt that.

Marceline continues to moan loudly before speaking up.

"OH GLOB FIONNA! THIS IS AWESOME! DON'T STOP!" She moans loudly which in turn caused Fionna to lift and lower Marceline faster and faster until...

Marceline groans after feeling her dick twitched violently before screaming out.

"CUMMING!" She yelled before her dick shot a geyser of cum in Fionna's pussy which went straight to her womb.

Fionna in turn groans from that while her tongue hangs out of her mouth before she came in turn around the ejaculating dick which caused the semen to flow from her pussy and around Marceline's dick... and since Marceline was fully upside down, she got bathed in her own semen which continues to flow down her body all the way to her face, the only thing that wasn't hit was her legs.

Unbeknownst to the duo, all that moaning caused a certain Candy Monarch to stir a bit before waking up.

"What's all the… commotion?" Bubblegum said before her eyes widen in shock when she saw Fionna and Marceline in the air and the position they're in..

She saw the semen covered Vampire Queen before Fionna pants a few times when her orgasm taps off before she let's Marceline go over the bed before Marceline crashed onto the bed safely before semen flows from Fionna's pussy to and coats Marceline's legs in her own semen… all in full view of Bubblegum who sat nearby while Fionna took a moment to breath.

"Oh. My. Glob." Bubblegum said with a surprised look which got Fionna's attention and made her look to said royal with a fanged grin on her face.

Bubblegum gulped a bit before after seeing that look before realizing where this might lead to.

Fionna than took a moment to look at Marceline to see how she was doing first before deciding her next move.

Said Vampire Queen was panting while giving off a very pleased look with her tongue sticking out.

Fionna than looked to Bubblegum with a grin on her face before she slowly approached the royal with a fanged grin on her face.

Bubblegum gulped a bit before speaking up.

"Uh… Fionna? Don't you think we should rest?"

Just then Marceline stops panting after recovering but was still a bit weak before speaking.

"Y-Yeah Fionna. T-Take five or something."

Bubblegum looks at Marceline before she crawled herself to Marceline.

Fionna in turn watched for a moment to see what she or Marceline would do next when she turned to them with a fanged grin on her face.

Once Bubblegum got to Marceline, the two looked at Fionna before Marceline spoke.

"Take a break Fionna. I mean look, both our dicks are down." She said as she pointed to said dicks being limped.

However to their horror, Fionna grins before she surprised the duo by charging at them with a lust filled look in her eyes.

Marceline and Bubblegum's eyes widen before the two starts to scream when Fionna got close.

"AAAAHHH!"

Time than passes with Fionna continuing to please the two royals who let out pleasure induced screams before the scene went to the next day.

* * *

 **Ooo/ ?/ Candy Kingdom castle/ Bubblegum's room/ Fionna, Bubblegum, Marceline**

The sun rose through an open window which was far away from the bed which allowed the room to be fully seen.

Semen, both white and pink was scattered around the room while Fionna snored on the bed with a pleased drool like look on her face before she slowly stirs and sat up to stretch which caused some bones to pleasantly pop.

"Mmmmm… oh wow, I feel a lot better… but what happened last night?" Fionna said before she looked around the room and her eyes widen in shock at what she saw before getting a bit confused.

"Huh?, what is this stuff?" Fionna said while she looked at the two different colored semen before she looked around and blushed brightly when she saw Marceline and Bubblegum on the bed who looked like they were knocked out and with flaccid dick still equipped while Fionna looked to their faces to see how they slept.

As it turns out, they were sleeping soundly with big smiles on their faces.

Fionna would have said something but since she wanted to let them sleep for now, she just decided to leave them to sleep before she went to Bubblegum's bathroom to bath, she would ask about what happened later, for now she really needed to clean up first when her body felt sticky and she needed some mouthwash.

"Gonna need to ask Bubblegum for clothing later." Fionna thought to herself when she was only in her socks and boots it seems before she enters the bathroom to shower before time passed for the gender bent semi vampire.

Marceline starts to stir a bit before she opened her eyes a bit before speaking up.

"Oh man what a night." She said before sitting up and starts rubbing her eyes a bit before looking at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum at the time had a relaxed look on her face while she slept some more before steam came from the bathroom and the sound of a shower was heard.

Marceline then realized that Fionna was back to normal and was taking a shower.

She chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Looks like Fionna is back. We're definitely gonna need to help her with her stamina thing."

Bubblegum mutters a bit in her sleep before she slowly blinked her eyes a few times when she got woken up before she yawns.

She then sat up with a slightly dazed look on her face when her brain had a hard time waking up while she yawns again and stretches her body next to Marceline.

"Morning Bonnie. Sleep well?" She asked with a slight smile before Bubblegum gave her a half lidded look.

"You kidding, with how long Fionna forced us to keep going last night I barely slept at all, good thing I have a few things that can wake me up fully, how do you feel by the way, I would think that you should feel really good right now since I know your little kinks miss submissive." Bubblegum said before sending Marceline a teasing grin on her face but she yawns again a moment later.

Marceline blushed a bit before she playfully slaps Bubblegum's right arm before speaking up.

"Well I'm fine. Thanks for asking. We're gonna need to teach Fionna on how to control her stamina among other stuff."

"More like a way to get her lust under control, we may have to talk with Ranmyaku later to see if something happened since things really got out of hand today." Bubblegum said before she moved her body a bit to get a few more kinks out.

"After we give Jake his punishment. I just don't get how he just didn't tell Finn about sex. I mean for Glob's sake, he had kids with Lady." Marceline said which made Bubblegum sigh before she spoke up.

"Well were not mind readers, might as well ask him to see what he thinks… though if it's a dumb reason… well… might as well make a personal visit after Ranmyaku's own punishment is through." Bubblegum said when an idea or two already formed in her mind.

Marceline then grinned before wrapping an arm around Bubblegum before bringing her closer before speaking.

"Love it when you get sneaky."

"Thanks but for now, seems we need to get ready for the day, I'll have Peppermint Butler spray that gas that can get rid of the semen here while we're gone, I made it after a few experiments and it makes cleaning no issue anymore… *Shudder* I remember that time in the bathroom, not very pretty when it covered everything and it had to be done by hand." Bubblegum said before she carefully got off of the bed and stretched one more time before

Marceline then grin some more before she floats in front of Bubblegum before surprising the royal by smashing her lips on hers.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before she just went with it and kissed Marceline back for a minute more before pulling away with a grin on her face.

"Careful Marceline, I'd at least want to get something done today before you and I get reacquainted." Bubblegum said while her dick, though flaccid, twitched a couple times when Bubblegum felt a tiny bit turned on right now..

Marceline smirks at her before speaking up.

"Well then maybe when Phoebe comes here and her and Fionna go on a date, you and I can get more reacquainted. I do miss those nights we share."

"Maybe if things go well, for now, I think we should still get ready, I have some of your clothes here when you visit every now and then, but we need to get cleaned first, so I guess we need to wait for Fionna to get done." Bubblegum said while she points a thumb at the closet before she looked to the bathroom to see that the steam stopped flowing and the water stopped making a sound which showed that Fionna finished showering.

Marceline looked at Bubblegum with a smirk before speaking up.

"Want to share the shower together? Will save us some time."

Bubblegum just chuckles before she spoke up.

"Sure, but try anything and we might have a repeat of that day, and I think Fionna might join us if she catches us so I want to speak with Ranmyaku first to see if anything is wrong with Fionna or if something can be done to help her." Bubblegum said with a smile on her face before getting a bit serious near the end.

Marceline nods in agreement before waiting for Fionna to come out.

It took a minute but Fionna came out with a towel wrapped around her waist and her somewhat dry hair sticking to her back before she noticed the two royals were awake now.

"Oh PB, Marcy, your up, did you two sleep well?" Fionna asked with a smile on her face when she approached the duo.

Marceline sent Fionna a teasing grin before speaking.

"Well considering you how you rocked our world, I amaze we were able to sleep."

Fionna took a moment to blush at what Marceline said before she spoke up.

"Ummm… what did happen exactly, unlike last time, I don't remember anything after accidently kissing Pb." Fionna said with a slight blush on her face when she looked to the ground for a moment.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before speaking.

"Uh well… here's what happened." Bubblegum said before explaining to Fionna what happened along with the part where the candy monarch mentioned about growing her own dick.

The story went into more detail about how aggressive Fionna was, even her… drinking their semen, the position Fionna used to have Marceline being upside down and whatnot before the story ends with a stunned silent Fionn who had wide eyes on her face.

Marceline blushed after hearing that even though she was there.

Finally Bubblegum spoke up.

"...And that's what happened." She said.

Fionna just stood there in shock while she processed the info before she spoke up.

"I… really did all of that?" Fionna said with the stunned look still on her blushing face.

Bubblegum nodded while blushing as well before speaking up.

"But I did enjoy that."

Fionna blushed brightly at that as well before she spoke up.

"But why can't I remember anything about that?, I mean I had some vague images last time that cleared up as time went by but… nothing now." Fionna said while she blushed when she mentioned the Library incident.

Marceline then approached Fionna before placing her hand on her shoulder in a comforting way before speaking.

"Don't worry Hero, we'll we can ask that librarian dude when we see him." She said with a kind smile.

Fionna smiles a bit at Marceline before she wondered something which made her grin a bit.

"So… I outlasted you two huh?, seems going out of control has its perks if it can help me in this case huh?" Fionna said with a slight teasing tone to the duo.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked a few times before the duo chuckled before Marceline spoke up.

"Don't get too cocky Fionna, but we do need to help you control that stamina of yours. Plus we do need to teach you about tier 15 since I want my girlfriend to remember the passion we share."

Fionna than paled a bit though before she spoke up.

"Uh… maybe, but I do have a question before we do anything, and it might be serious cause I would never think like this as a guy." Fionna said while she got a bit worried at the remember part.

"What is it?" Bubblegum asked with a curious and worried look.

"Uh… is it strange that I actually don't find that… *Gulp*... drinking… s-semen disgusting… I mean I think I would find it horrifying as a guy but…" Fionna said while she rubs her head when she thought something was wrong in her brain right now.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked a few times before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Uh well… this is hard to explain… but it's true, a guy wouldn't enjoy drinking semen, unless he prefers the company of men." Bubblegum said which made Fionna pale more before she shook her head before responding.

"Oh Glob no!, I can tell with all of my being that I don't like like men that way, it's just from women I love that I can stand it seems." Fionna said with a slight glare while she shudders at the liking men bit.

Bubblegum and Marceline sweatdrop a bit before Marceline spoke up.

"Whoa there Hero. No one said that you like men in that way. We're just say what a guy would do if he were into men."

"Not saying that I like men like that either, just pointing out that I would only do that you, Pb, and Phoebe in this form, not so happy if I was a guy though, but you get what I mean right?" Fionna said with a slight blush on her face when she looked to the duo.

Bubblegum giggled a bit before speaking.

"Yes Fionna. We understand."

Fionna smiles a bit at Bubblegum before she spoke up.

"Well the shower if free, help yourself, but I do have another question Pb… do you have anything I can wear?... I seemed to have ripped my clothes off again." Fionna said before she points to a small pile of shredded clothing nearby.

Marceline chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"Yeah not just your clothes."

"Oops… sorry Marcy, but I can't remember anything at all… wish I did somewhat and I could see if I could get some control but nothing's happening yet." Fionna said while she rubbed her head at the mostly undressed Marceline in front of her.

Marceline chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"No sweat Fionna. I don't mind you getting rough with me. But I might have to not wear any clothes if you come at my house." She said before winking at Fionna.

Fionna blushed brightly before she spoke up while she points her two fingers together and nervously spoke up.

"S-Sorry… " Fionna said while she blushed brightly when she imagined Marceline walking or floating around her house in the nude which accidently caused Fionna's nose to bleed a bit without her knowing.

Marceline blinked a few before speaking up.

"Uh… Fionna?" She said before pointing at Fionna's nose which got said semi Vampire's attention.

"Huh?, is something on my face?" Fionna said before she touched her nose and pulled away to see some blood on it which made her eyes widen in shock before she shouts out in a panic which caused her to rocket around the room in a panic.

"BLOOD!?, WHY AM I BLEEDING!?, I DIDN'T GET INTO A FIGHT SO WHY!?" Fionna shouts out with a panicked tone while she avoids touching the floor.

Marceline then floats up before catching Fionna before speaking.

"Fionna calm down. You weren't in a fight. You were just thinking about me and my naked body which caused your nose to bleed." She said in a calm tone while trying to calm Fionna down.

Fionna did calm down somewhat before she got confused.

"H-Hold on, why would thinking like that cause a nose to bleed… oh flip was Jake right to tell me to stay away from tier 15?" Fionna said when it looked like she would panic again.

Marceline and Bubblegum frowned a bit before Marceline spoke up.

"No Fionna, Jake is not right. I mean you have to be at least 18 before doing that. However, he should've at least tell you the mechanics of tier 15. I mean when you get older, your body changes and your hormones start acting up. But still Jake should've told you about it. I mean did you wonder how your nieces and nephews were made?"

Fionna just tilts her head before speaking up.

"Oh I know that already, mom and dad before they died told me things about something called a stork and that he might have dropped me in the woods, theres also the… Boom boom baby thing.. But I don't want to talk about that in detail... but from what I heard recently that wasn't the case with the Stork thing, besides I think Jake would have just told me to not ask about how babies were made even if I did asked so I just gave up after a while, and is one of those changes a bleeding nose?, cause I'm not PB who practically knows everything, but I'm sure a nose isn't suppose to bleed unless it gets hurt." Fionna said with a half lidded look on her face before she points to her bleeding nose before she looks for something to wipe it on.

Bubblegum and Marceline blinked a few times before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Well Fionna first your nosebleeds when you get hurt or suffer from chronic nosebleeds that could be hereditary. But to answer your question, the reason it was bleeding because you were having… perverted thoughts about Marceline."

Fionna blushed brightly at that before she shook her head before speaking up.

"Well… sorry about that Marceline, and besides the occasional broken nose, I never had a nose bleed like that before, though from what Marceline said earlier and what we did in the Library… and here it seems would be how to make a baby… OH FLIP!, AM I GONNA HAVE A BABY!?" Fionna said before her eyes widen when she remembered that Marceline and Bubblegum had dicks equipped right now and starts to panic again.

Marceline tires to hold onto the panicked Vampire King/Queen before Bubblegum spoke up.

"No Fionna you're not getting pregnant! You used the anti pregnancy spell on yourself."

Fionna then stops panicking for a moment to speak up.

"Oh I see… wait I did what with what now?" Fionna said before she looked to Bubblegum with wide eyes.

"You don't remember because of your lust state, but 'you' use the anti pregnancy spell that Marceline taught you before you went to ravage me." Bubblegum explained before blushing a bit.

Marceline blinked a few times before speaking up.

"Uh… Bonnie? I didn't show her how to do that yet."

Bubblegum and Fionna blinked a few times before Fionna spoke up.

"Yeah, she only used it once and that was only for a few seconds at best, I didn't even get a good look so how?" Fionna said before she heard the Vampire King speaking up, or clearing his throat to get Fionna's attention from nearby which made her look to his direction and tried to cover Marceline a bit which should tell the duo why she tried to do that.

Marceline and Bubblegum were confused on why Fionna was doing that before Marceline spoke up.

"What are you doing Fionna?"

"The… Mental VK is back, and he's looking this way." Fionna said while she continues to cover Marceline's body from the Vampire kings view.

Marceline blinked a few times after hearing that.

Bubblegum had the same reaction before speaking up.

"Um… what's he doing now?"

"Ummm…." Fionna said before she looked to him and saw that he was just standing there before she spoke up.

"He's just… standing there and looking at us." Fionna said to the duo.

"Well can you tell him to get out?" Marceline asked.

"Oh I'll leave you three alone in a moment, just wanted to at least explain the spell part but if you want me to leave I'll just head on out." M.V.K. said to Fionna whos eyes widen in shock before she spoke up.

"He said he knows what caused the spell part at least." Fionna quickly said while the M.V.K. took a moment to glance at Marceline and Bubblegum for their reactions.

Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised as well before Marceline spoke up.

"Okay then ask him what caused the spell part."

"It's simple, while you two were going at it in the Library, I examined Marceline's body when she cast the spell and after working it out, I added it so that if a woman doesn't want to get pregnant, your body would instantly know how to cast the spell, you should thank me after all since I did all the work for you with learning that spell." M.V.K. said to Fionna which made Fionna sweatdrop before she spoke up.

"Uhhh… seems he watched us going at it in the Library and when he saw the spell, he examined it while you cast it on yourself and already worked it out before he… added it to something in me so I already know how to cast it it seems." Fionna said while she nervously glanced to Marceline to see how she would react.

Said Vampire Queen was shocked after hearing the part about M.V.K. watching before blushing madly.

"Okay… well despite the awkwardness… I guess we should thank him for making sure that you did learn the spell."

"Y-Yeah… thanks I guess…" Fionna said when she looked towards the M.V.K… to only be surprised when he vanished.

"He's not there anymore." Fionna said with a slightly surprised tone while she relaxed her body somewhat.

Marceline and Bubblegum relaxed a bit before Marceline spoke up.

"You okay now Fionna?" She asked with a concerned look before Fionna nods.

"Yeah… I think I'll feel better after speaking with Ranmyaku about what happened to my head though so… got any spare outfits PB?" Fionna said before she looked to Bubblegum.

"Yes I have some spare clothes. I can even lend you some of Marceline's if it's okay with her." Bubblegum said before Marceline spoke.

"No problem there."

"Thanks you two, the bathroom is all yours if you want it, where is the clothing again?" Fionna asked when she looked around the room for the closet.

"It's right over there." Bubblegum said before pointing at the two double doors on the other side of the room.

"Thanks Pb, I'll be done in a minute." Fionna said before she approached the closet and opened it to see what kind of clothing was inside.

However, inside was actually a walk in closet and it was bigger than the bathroom.

"Whoa." Fionna said before she walked in to see what kind of clothing was available before the camera went back to the two royals in the meantime.

Marceline then float to Bubblegum before speaking up.

"So, shall we get started on that shower?" She asked with a teasing grin.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she sent Marceline a teasing grin.

"Again… keep that up and we won't leave the bathroom for awhile." Bubblegum teased before surprising Marceline by spanking the Vampire Queens ass when she pass before she entered the bathroom before Marceline could respond.

Marceline jolts a bit from that action before grinning.

"Oh you're getting it now." She said before following the candy monarch to the bathroom before closing the door.

A few minutes pass before Fionna exits the closet with various clothing in hand, she wanted to get Marceline and Bubblegum's opinion on the outfits to see if they could use their fashion sense to put together an outfit for her.

However said royals were not in the room.

Fionna than thought they were in the bathroom and walked to the door to listen in to see what they were doing right now.

However what the Vampire King/Queen heard would be blush inducing when she heard some a voice that belong to Bubblegum.

"Oh Marceline." She moans before more groaning was heard which made Fionna blush brightly before she opened the bathroom door carefully to see what was going on inside.

In the bathroom, Fionna saw that the bathroom was steaming while the shower on the other side of the room was seen and it had a glass like door on it which was fogged up.

Before Fionna could wonder anything, she jolts back a bit when a pair of pink hands were slammed onto the glass door which held closed thanks to a lock before a set of pale hands were seen over them a moment later before grunts and moans were heard which made Fionna blush brightly when she got what was going on inside.

Bubblegum continues to moan with ecstasy before speaking.

"Right there! Keep fucking my pussy!"

Fionna continues to watch what was going with a bright blush on her face before she heard Bubblegum groan loudly right before something liquid like and pink starts to splatter onto the glass which cause Fionna to realize that she came in when Bubblegum was getting close and still had her dick equipped as well the steam and the fogged up glass hid things well enough so that only the hands and pink liquid were seen but the noised definitely told the story here.

Bubblegum can continues to moan with from the pleasure before feeling Marceline's dick twitch in her pussy before speaking up.

"I-If you're gonna cum then you do inside. Really give it a nice coat." Bubblegum moans out while Fionna blushed even more with what Marceline said next.

"Take it all then!" Marceline said before groaning loudly which in turn caused Bubblegum to groan which gave Fionna more than enough to know that Marceline did as Bubblegum orders before the groans tap off a bit later before she heard panting.

Bubblegum pants a few times before speaking.

"Oh… Marceline. That was... amazing." She said between pants before Marceline spoke up.

"I aim to impress… babe." She said between pants as well which made Bubblegum chuckle before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, you impressed me… but…" Bubblegum said before the sound of movement was heard before Fionna saw that Marceline's face was now pressed against the glass which could give the perfect view to see a blushing Fionna before Bubblegum spoke up while the sound of tiny pats were heard inside of the shower to either let Fionna know that Bubblegum was tapping Marceline's ass with her hands or dick but she couldn't fully tell.

"... I know you love to be on the receiving end more, why don't I return the favor?" Bubblegum said before she got ready to do what she was about to do to Marceline.

Said Vampire Queen, who was at first shocked at Bubblegum's action, was shocked again when she saw Fionna near the door while she looked at the Vampire Queen.

That's when Marceline spoke up.

"Uh Bonnie? We have company."

For a moment, Bubblegum stopped to consider stopping before she cryptically asked this.

"Mind opening the door for a moment, I want to say something since it's most likely Fionna." Bubblegum cryptically said to the bent over Vampire Queen while a plan forms in her head.

Marceline was surprised after hearing before she shrugged and went to open the glass door.

Fionna then saw the door opening before she saw a bent over Marceline and a grinning Bubblegum while her eyes widen like a deer in headlights before Bubblegum spoke up.

"You know, if you wanted to watch and learn, all you had to do was ask, I am curious if you can keep your mental state by just watching… and this would be a good sex ed class right now… so…" Bubblegum said before she pulled her hips back and thrust her dick into Marceline's ass with a grin on her face while Fionna watched with a blush on her face.

Marceline was surprised for a bit when Bubblegum said that before she starts to moan from that action.

Bubblegum continues to thrust in and out of the Vampire Queen's ass before she surprised Fionna and Marceline before grabbing Marceline's hair before pulling it.

"GAH!" Marceline yelp before moaning a bit loudly while Fionna who was indeed in her right mind just looked on with a blush on her face while she watched Bubblegum hump Marceline and Fionna looked to see Marceline's expression while it happened.

Marceline continues to moans and groans from the pleasure while her tongue stuck out.

Fionna in turn felt herself get a bit wet from watching this before she looked down with surprise when she felt a slick substance go down her leg before she blushed when she looked to the source and moved a shaking hand to touch her own fold which made her gasp when a shock of pleasure went through her body and made her pull away when it felt very different than when she was in her male form.

Bubblegum, who continues to thrust in Marceline's ass along with pulling her hair, noticed that before speaking.

"I-It means that you're enjoying it. Y-You're getting excited."

Fionna blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"R-Really?, I-I mean it felt… good but it felt… too good… like I never did this before." Fionna said between breaths while she watched Marceline getting her ass plowed in front of her.

Bubblegum then said this.

"T-Try rubbing your fold with you f-fingers."

Marceline, who continues to moan from Bubblegum plowing her ass, was surprised at the request before wondering if Fionna will do it.

Fionna in turn gulped before she slowly lowered on hand before it touched her folds which made her jolt, groan, and grit her teeth before it looked like she was about to pull her hand away from her sensitive folds.

"Don't pull away. Keep going." Bubblegum said which in turn caused Fionna to pant for a moment before she slowly and carefully starts to rub her folds which in turn caused her to grip her fanged teeth while her legs start to wobble when the pleasure greatly sapped her strength.

"O-Oh… Glob…." Fionna barely got out while she slowly continues to rub her own folds when she watched Bubblegum and Marceline in the shower.

Bubblegum, who continues to thrust in Marceline, smiles a bit after seeing Fionna starts to enjoy herself.

Marceline was a little surprised seeing said Vampire King/Queen really going at it while Fionna continues to gently rub herself before her legs actually gave way but her floating ability kept her from falling to the ground which gave Bubblegum and Marceline the perfect view to watch Fionna masturbate for the first time in her female form while some tears threatened to spill, not from joy or pain or anything like that, but from how much pleasure she was getting right now with her mind intact.

Bubblegum and Marceline mentally giggled a bit from the scene before Bubblegum thought of something.

'Fionna seems to really enjoy pleasuring herself.'

Fionna in the meantime continues to massage her folds before she spoke up with a slight stutter.

"W-W-What n-now?" Fionna asked through her stutters when the pleasure fueled her motions now.

"Do you... feel something... coming?" Bubblegum asked between her thrusts which confused Fionna for a moment before she got it.

"I-I… f-feel a knot or something… and it feels like it's about to break already…." Fionna said while she continues to rub her folds when the knot felt like it was about to snap.

"Keep going. Don't stop." Bubblegum said before feeling her dick twitch before thrusting a bit faster in Marceline's ass which made said Vampire Queen moan loudly.

For a minute more, Fionna kept rubbing and rubbing right before she threw her head back when the knot snapped with wide eyes and her body spasms in the air before she squirts a bit onto her hand while she barely made any noise when she had trouble breathing at the moment from her own orgasm.

Bubblegum continues to thrust in Marceline's ass a few times before she grunts and came hard in her ass.

"GAAAAHHH!" Marceline yelled after feeling all the cum in her ass before she came through her pussy and her dick which caused some cum spray on the shower floor and the bathroom tiles.

It was only a minute or so till the duo stopped cumming before panting for air.

Marceline than lifts her head up a bit to see if Fionna is okay.

Fionna, who floated in the air, it seems was stunned from her first ever conscious female orgasm and she was finally able to catch her breath after a minute of trying to calm herself.

Bubblegum and Marceline were able to calm themselves as well before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Did you enjoy your first climax as a female, Fionna?"

"Oh….. glob… yeah…. " Fionna said between breaths.

Marceline giggled a bit before speaking.

"Just wait till you're turned back to a dude, the experience will be quite different."

"R-Really?... wow… can't wait, j-just give me a minute to recover and… we can head to the Library… though you… two might need more since… well you know…" Fionna said with a recovering tone while she glanced to the two different colored semen in the tub and on the bathroom tiles was glad she went first.

Bubblegum and Marceline looked at the positions they're in before the two nod to Fionna before waiting.

For a few moments, Fionna took a moment to recover before she sat up in the air and looked to the duo.

"Well if you want to have more fun I won't stop you but can you two help me with making a decent outfit that can help disguise me first?, I really want to find some things out and I can't if I keep getting distracted." Fionna said while she blushed a bit at the duo before she washed her hands in the nearby sink and floats out of the room after drying her hands on a nearby towel.

Marceline then chuckle before calling out to Fionna in the next room.

"No worries Fionna. We'll help you out. Just Give us a few moments to clean ourselves again." She said before closing the glass door of the shower.

A few minutes pass before the duo exit the room to see a funny sight that made both Bubblegum and Marceline laugh when the camera panned to Fionna with a half lidded look on her face at the duo… while she somehow cobbled together a ridiculous outfit out of the two sets of clothing she found… honestly even a description couldn't describe it.

"HAHAHA! Oh Glob Fionna. What did you pick out?" Marceline asked before laughing some more.

Bubblegum couldn't help herself when the duo saw what Fionna was wearing.

Fionna however had a cute looking pout on her face before she spoke up.

"Oh haha, laugh it up at the one person who normally had one kind of outfit, could you two please get a grip and help me please, I have no idea on what to do right now." Fionna muttered while she pulled a bit at the disaster she had equipped.

Bubblegum and Marceline were finally able to calm down before Bubblegum spoke up.

"We're sorry Fionna. This time we'll help you out." She said

"Thank you." Fionna said with a grateful look on her face before she sat on the bed to see what Bubblegum and Marceline would do for their own outfits.

Said royals looked to one another before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Why don't you get some clothes from the closet Marceline while I work on her hair."

Marceline nods before she flew to the closet.

Bubblegum then went to her makeup table before grabbing a few things, along with a brush before going to Fionna.

Fionna looked to the items with some worry before she spoke up.

"Uh… I get the brush but what is with the other stuff?" Fionna asked with a raised eyebrow when she got a good look at the items.

The items in question was a little bag that holds some of Bubblegum's make up.

Bubblegum giggled a bit before she sat on the bed next to Fionna before speaking.

"Don't worry Fionna you look pretty when we head out." She said before she starts brushing the Vampire King/Queen's hair.

Fionna though liking the treatment with the brush got a bit confused.

"Uh… isn't the point to make me not be noticed?" Fionna asked while he turned on the bed to show Bubblegum her back which allowed Bubblegum access to her long flowing hair while another section turned pure white in Bubblegum's eyes.

"Not to worry, since it's daylight outside, wear gonna have to put you in some protective sun gear before stepping out. No one will be able to recognize you."

"Hmmm… maybe, you know, I'm wondering something… if you can do anything, then can you make some kind of anti-sun ring or something, would be handy for Marcy and I." Fionna asked when she relaxed a bit from Bubblegum brushing her hair.

Said candy monarch blinked a few times before speaking up.

"I never really thought of that. Maybe I should do that. Although, we should ask Ranmyaku if there's a book about certain items just in case."

"Hmmm… alright, well… I do have to ask, if I'm only going to be like this for 4 days, why bother with the makeup?, I mean I don't get why it's needed since you and Marcy are beautiful enough without the stuff." Fionna wondered aloud while she waits for Bubblegum to finish brushing her hair.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Perhaps you're right Fionna. It's a woman thing." She before she stopped brushing Fionna's hair before she grabbed a handful of it before she starts working on a nice hairstyle for Fionna.

Fionna in turn just looks forward in thought before she spoke up.

"You know, I think I remember doing something like this twice with Jake, once when we were younger and got into moms makeup and tried to look as good as some adult we saw on some old kid movies… I don't think I ever saw mom that mad that day or saw dad laugh as hard as he did that day as well." Fionna said about the first time she used makeup in her male form.

"Is that so? What movie was it?" Bubblegum asked which made Fionna chuckle before she spoke up.

"Uhh… I can't quite remember, it's been so long and I can't remember the title… though the second… well it was from an adventure Jake and I kept quiet about... mainly for embarrassing and possibly mentally scarring reasons." Fionna said before she shudders from the memory.

"I see. Sorry if I asked." Bubblegum said with a slightly concerned tone.

"No worries, Though I would have to wonder if Jake practiced with Makeup or something cause during the mission, we had to dress as women and apparently Jake used it really well on me… for some reason a guy actually mistakes me for a woman and said something about bringing me to a back room or something." Fionna innocently said to Bubblegum while her back was to her.

Bubblegum blinked a few times before speaking up.

"Please tell me you didn't go with him."

"Well I didn't have a choice while Jake was dragged away by this dog lady in a revealing outfit and had a whip, and their was this other lady who got dragged away as well before I found myself in a room with a large bed, the guy and I talked for some reason and he tried to pounce on me but I knocked him out at the time, still didn't know what he wanted exactly… had some kind of look in his eyes though…" Fionna said while she took a moment to raise her eyebrow from the guys strange actions.

Bubblegum gulped a bit before speaking.

"Finn… that guy you mentioned… he was trying to have sex with you or in this case rape you."

"Uh… what's rape?" Fionna asked while she paled a bit from the sex with the man part.

"It's when a man, and possibly a woman, forced themselves on innocent people. Some end up dead so the victim doesn't call for help."

Fionna blinked a few times before her eyes and hair starts to mimic Marceline's with the glowing eyes and hair moving around before she spoke up with a horrifying tone and for a moment, her body emitted a large amount of power subconsciously.

"What!?, why would anyone…. Oh Glob… did that donk Ash…" Fionna starts to growl out before the anger instantly fades into a possible horror since Marceline's memories were temporarily taken at the time of when he tricked Finn and Jake by having them remove the memory of Marceline and Ash's break up.

That's when said Vampire Queen appeared with a pile of clothes before speaking up.

"Hey I just heard the commotion. What's going on?" Marceline asked.

Fionna than hopped off of the bed which caused her hair to flow down her back before she spoke up with a worried tone.

"Marceline, did Ash ever try to… what did Pb call it, Rape you when your memories were taken!?" Fionna said with a worried rushed tone to the Vampire Queen.

Marceline blinked a few times before speaking up.

"Uh...what?' She asked before Bubblegum spoke.

"As it turns out Finn was almost raped by someone when he and Jake went to… Where did you and Jake go to?"

"Uh… I think it was a Bro… Bro...thal?… but it was something that had some men bring in women who looked like they were dazed or something… like they were not in their right minds." Fionna said while she tapped her head with a couple fingers when she remembered that adventure but had trouble with the word Brothel.

Marceline and Bubblegum's eyes widen before Marceline spoke up.

"Fionna, those places are called Brothels. It's a place where people come and have sex with women that are older or younger. Some are even forced to work there."

"What!?... well it's a good thing the guy who seemed like the leader is gone, though when I went to get Jake, apparently he and that dog lady were acting funny since Jake was chained to a wall but didn't seem to try and harm him, though Jake was dressed as a women at the time so it could have been that the lady thought he was a women." Fionna said with a confused tone.

Marceline and Bubblegum eyes widen again before Marceline spoke again.

"Uh… Finn? Was Jake dating Lady at the time you two were at that Brothel?"

"Yeah, but like I said, we snuck in while wearing dresses to try and shut the place down and we got forced to split up when Jake was dragged away, though Jake and the dog lady were behind a locked door and I heard some things that confused me like Jake trying to say to the lady to get off him but it seemed strained for some reason, but I heard that Jake was chained up and the lady didn't mind the dress, said something about… tr...trans something, took me awhile to find the flipping key to the door since it was in another section of the building for some reason with another guy who had it around his neck, when I got to him I found Jake and that dog lady asleep while Jake was sleeping as well, found a needle near Jake but I didn't know what was in it he doesn't remember much when he said that lady used some kind of.. What was it called… a drug or something on him..." Fionna said with a further confused tone since Jake looked a bit twitchy after he freed him from that room and had to carry him around. **(A/N: Final Fantasy 7 reference but with a much, much, darker tone.)**

Marceline was now getting angry after hearing that before Bubblegum sighs before speaking up.

"Okay first of all Fionna, the word that dog lady said was called transgender. It means that man who's into men would dress up in woman's clothing, while as a woman who likes women would wear men clothing." She said to let Fionna sink that info

"Oh…. would Marceline count as that since she sometimes wears something like men's clothing and likes you?" Fionna innocently said to Bubblegum

Marceline would feel insulted but let it slide due to Fionna's innocent look before speaking up.

"No Fionna. I love Bonnibel and you but it doesn't mean I'm transgender. I do wear some guy clothes but that's it."

"Oh, well that's what Pb said so I thought… sorry Marcy, but what does the rest have to do with the needle?" Fionna asked when she sat on the bed again with her back to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum sighs again before speaking.

"That drug you mentioned, is a mixture between an aphrodisiac and an ancient Pre-Mushroom war drug called Roofies. When people go to Brothels, the pit boss supplies his customers with that drug so their victims will fall under its effects so the customers can have their way them. Now apparently that dog lady who inject Jake, cause him to go in heat and… well you get the picture. And the reason he couldn't remember what happened was the drug's side effect that came from the Roofies. It makes the person remember nothing for 24 hours."

Fionna blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"But Jake was chained up, how would he have done anything when he couldn't move?" Fionna asked since she had to get Jake out of those binds.

Then Marceline spoke.

"I believe that slut had her way with Jake as in rape."

Fionna's eyes widen again this time before she got a worried look on her face.

"Should I worry if he can't remember?, I'm not sure I should say anything now." Fionna said when she got a frown on her face when she remembered how… content the dog lady looked.

"Well like I said, the drug's effects last for 24 hours. So perhaps he got his memory back and didn't really want to remember what happened." Bubblegum said while Fionna got a really worried look on her face.

"Oh Glob… maybe that's the reason he tells me to keep away from Tier 15 now… wait you said heat right?, what does that mean exactly?" Fionna asked since that term was unknown to her.

Bubblegum and Marceline blushed a bit before Bubblegum spoke up.

"It's like when an animal meets their ideal mate, the two go into heat where they have sex and make babies." She said while trying to make sure Fionna understood.

"So… it's like tier ….15?, wouldn't that dog lady have Jakes kids than?" Fionna asked with a confused and worried tone.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked a few times before Marceline spoke up.

"Well… how long ago was that mission of yours and who gave you that mission?"

"Well… I was actually around 15 to 16 at the time and Jake and I heard some rumors about it in the Tavern in the Candy kingdom from this shady looking dode who was talking about it with another guy, we were there to ask the bartender about any possible trouble he needed help with and Jake and I overheard it which started the whole thing." Fionna said when she remembered that day.

Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised to hear that before Bubblegum.

"I see. As for the dog if she hasn't shown up then perhaps she didn't get pregnant. Though I do fear for Lady and Jake for if she does find him." She said with a worried look.

"Sounds more like that dog lady forced Jake into it, I'm sure Lady would understand right?" Fionna said when she worries for her brother.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully she will." Bubblegum said.

Then Marceline spoke.

"Say Fionna?"

Fionna looked to Marceline before she spoke up.

"Yeah Marcy?" Fionna asked with a slightly confused tone to her voice.

"About that question about Ash… raping me?" Marceline asked.

"W-Well he had your breakup taken away temporary and well.. He could have took advantage of that right?, kind of sounds like that roofie thing that Pb mentioned just now but for certain memories." Fionna said since it did take her and Jake awhile to find the cabin.

Marceline then gave her an assuring smile before speaking.

"Well not to worry. The only thing that donk had me do was having me clean some of his stuff. But I'm glad you and Jake came as quickly as you could. Cause if you hadn't, we would've start having… *Shuddering*... anyway I'm glad you stopped him because when he and I dated, he was terrible in bed. Plus his dick was only 5 inches."

Fionna looked sick when Marceline talked about Ash and in bed in the same sentence before she spoke up.

"Marcy… please for the love of Glob never ever mention that guy… and his… size again… I feel like hurling now since that image popped into my mind… think I could get that memory powder stuff to get rid of that image?" Fionna asked Marceline with a pleading tone.

Marceline sweatdrop before speaking.

"Yeah sorry Fionna."

"C-Can we just finish this so we can get to the Library… all of this serious talk… really made me think a lot about things…. Some I wish I could forget but still.." Fionna said before shuddering again before she looked to the clothing that Marceline got for her.

Before Marceline show her the clothes, she put them on the bed before giving Fionna a heartwarming hug.

Fionna in turn blinked a few times before she smiles and returns the hug, unbeknownst to Fionna at the time, her body was shaking from the effect of her rage like outburst from earlier and the hug seemed to help calm her somewhat.

Bubblegum smiles at the two before speaking up.

"Hey Marcy, can you move back? I have to finish with Fionna's hair."

Marceline playfully stuck out her tongue before letting go of Fionna to let Bubblegum put the finishing touches.

Turns out, Bubblegum gave Fionna a simple braided look to get all of the hair together after she straightens it out before looking to Marceline while putting the finishing touce by placing a blue bow near the end to tie the braid together.

"There, What do you think Marceline?" Bubblegum asked while Fionna looked back with an impressed look at how need the braid was before looking to see how Marceline would react.

Said Vampire Queen gave Fionna's hair a good look before speaking up.

"Not bad Bonnie. Looks great on her."

"Thanks, what clothing did you pick out?" Bubblegum asked when she and Fionna looked to the stack of clothing on the bed.

"Well I was thinking a nice pair of ripped jeans, this dark blue shirt, and a nice looking black long sleeved jacket." Marceline said.

"Well that's nice and all but we need some hats and gloves for you and Fionna as well, were going out in the daylight remember?" Bubblegum said when she noticed the hat and gloves.

"You're right." Marceline said before looking at the of clothes before speaking up.

"Perhaps Fionna should have this mask which not only protects her face from the sun, but also make sure no one recognised her."

It looked like some kind of reflective mask before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Isn't that the mask thing you used before you asked me to help you look for Maja?, no cloak?" Bubblegum said while Fionna took the mask and placed it on her face before she spoke up.

"Huh… very… reflective." Fionna said when she looked to Bubblegum and her reflection was seen before she looked to Marceline and… her images was barely seen which showed how far the sanguine Vampirism spreaded.

Marceline looked through the pile till she found the very cloak she was looking for before speaking.

"Here we go. One cloak... and a pair of gloves." She said before handing them to Fionna.

"Thanks, give me a moment to change and we'll see how it fits." Fionna said before she grabbed the clothing and went into the closet for a minute or two before she floats back out before speaking up.

"Well… it's a bit tight around the chest and my buns but how does it look?" Fionna said when she had everything but the mask and cloak equipped… and it looked like she went with no bra at all as well.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushed a bit after giving Fionna a nice look over before Marceline spoke.

"Works better on you than me."

Bubblegum didn't know how to respond but nods to Fionna anyway.

Fionna smiles at that before she looked to Marceline and spoke up.

"So… what are you wearing Marcy?" Fionna asked when she saw that Marceline was wearing nothing right now.

Marceline looked through the pile before speaking up.

"I guess I'll wear this red and black stripe shirt, uh… thess black jeans here and then... hmmm… I think I left an umbrella or two here." Marceline said before she looked around and spotted a few umbrellas in a pink wicker umbrella holder.

Fionna watched Marceline grab a few things before she spoke up.

"Don't forget the gloves and shoes, maybe boots instead of shoes if there's a pair here." Fionna said while she tapped her own boots that survived the night.

Marceline floats to the closet before looking around for a minute or so before she appeared with a pair of black boots.

Fionna saw those a smiles at her before she looked to Bubblegum.

"Want to get a new outfit or is the classic look good for you?" Fionna asked with no ill intent.

Bubblegum took a moment to think before speaking up.

"I'll go for a different look this time." Said before looking through the pile.

Bubblegum finally finds the outfit she was looking for before showing to Fionna and Marceline.

It was a pink dress, pink boots, a pink and purple cropped cardigan and magenta short.

"Huh, those look familiar, when did you wear those again?" Fionna asked when she looked at the outfit.

"When we were getting our stuff back from the Door Lord." Bubblegum said.

"Oh yeah… I remember that, I think I still have some of your gum hair at home." Fionna said while she took a moment to look to the ceiling in thought before looking to Marceline with a grin.

"Though I still think Marcy just wanted to hang with us that day, she did never get an item from the guy." Fionna teased a bit with a grin on her face.

Marceline huffed a bit before turning her head away which made Fionna giggle a bit before looking back to Bubblegum to see if she was changing now.

Said candy monarch went to the bathroom to change for a minute or two before stepping of the restroom fully dressed.

Fionna smiles at Bubblegum before she floats to the door and turned to the royal duo after she equipped the mask and cloak.

"So… shall we go?" Fionna asked the duo with a grin on her face that was hidden by the mask.

Bubblegum and Marceline nods to Fionna before the trio head out of the room.

Time than passed to show that the trio already talked to Ranmyaku somewhat and he was now examining her head with a spell of sorts.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Bad Section Library/ Finn (Fionna form), Marceline, Bubblegum, Ranmyaku.**

"Hmmm…. This is interesting." Ranmyaku said while he a crest floats near Fionna's head and he examined it while it showed some complicated information.

"What is it?" Marceline asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Well… it seemed that the spell worked a bit to well and the best I can say is that while Finn or Fionna right now is in this state, she actually thinks like a full woman, granted with tomboy like traits but a full woman nonetheless, I can explain more but it does explain her tastes in bed now." Ranmyaku said while grinning a bit at the two royals while Fionna looked shocked before she spoke up.

"So what… I'm like another person?" Fionna asked which made Ranmyaku chuckle.

"That my dear is a negatory, you see what your talking about is a split personality, what I'm talking about is a mental rewiring so to speak while it keeps you mentally the same memory wise, you remember everything about your life yes?, but you don't think it's from a different person correct?" Ranmyaku explains to Fionna before she got a bit confused.

"Huh?" Fionna said before Ranmyaku looked to the two royals with a half lidded look for a little help with dumbing this down more for Fionna to understand.

Bubblegum then spoke up.

"What Ranmyaku is saying, Fionna is that even though you're still you… your personality is just adapting to your female persona and her needs."

"Oh, why didn't you say so before?" Fionna said before Ranmyaku gave her a half lidded look before flicking her on the head which made Fionna say ow when it actually hurt her before she covered the now healing forehead.

Marceline and Bubblegum sweatdrop from that before Bubblegum spoke up.

"So what now?"

"Well just two things before I make a suggestion." Ranmyaku said while holding up two fingers.

"What is it?" Marceline asked.

"First off in this form, Finn or Fionna is a fully functional female form, she can do things females can, seems the temporary form has become permanent somewhat when her vampire blood or maybe even the Vampire Power inside of her took the spell and jacked it up to an 11 on the one to 10 scale, no real harm but seems Fionna or Finn's form might change from now on to suit the lovers needs like a succubus to an extant, or a sex demon if you want to get really basic." Ranmyaku said while he continues to examine Fionna with a curious look in his eyes while Fionna looked shocked at the news.

Marceline and Bubblegum were shocked as well before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Your saying that Finn or Fionna can change to any gender willingly?"

"Well with some practice and a bit of concentration sure, says here that it's now a new ability for her, though it seems it can be partially used to make it interesting if you get what I mean." Ranmyaku said to the two royals while he held up a blank library card as a reminder.

Then Marceline spoke.

"Will she still change back to Finn after 4 days?"

"Hmmm… yeah, but after that with some practice, she or he can shift at will, guess Marceline's not the only shape shifter here… or in Fionna's case a gender shifter." Ranmyaku amusingly said while Fionna blushed brightly at what she was told.

Marceline raised her eyebrow after hearing that before Bubblegum spoke.

"You mentioned a second thing."

"Ah yes, seems something caused something to… shift in Fionna here for some reason, did she have some kind of angry or enraged moment recently?" Ranmyaku asked while he continues his examination.

Marceline and Bubblegum looked to one another before they looked at Ranmyaku before Marceline spoke.

"Well here's what happened..." She said before telling the librarian what happened that caused Fionna to get angry.

"... I see… well I'll keep quiet about it and I might change some things a bit if this tier 15 thing happened after that incident, but anyway, it seems a new dangerous ability was accidently unlocked in Fionna… one that needs to be controlled quickly or really bad things will happen." Ranmyaku cryptically said with a serious expression which made Fionna gulp when she didn't like the look.

"What was it?" Bubblegum asked with a concerned look which made Ranmyaku sigh before he spoke up.

"First off, tell me, have any of you played any rpg games, pre-mushroom war video games where a character or many have something called a limit break or something of that nature?" Ranmyaku asked while Fionna looked confused since the best she had was the games on Bmo.

That's when Marceline spoke up.

"I have."

"This makes things simple than, I'll let you explain what that is to these to in a moment but you all remember Finn's and Fionna's lust filled side right?, you can think of that state as a form for sex when Finn or Fionna's mind couldn't take the shock with their virgin minds and it developed a way for her to endure that, please their lover, and still get experience from it… but what if it was purely fueled by raw anger?" Ranmyaku cryptically said to the trio while he continues his examination.

Marceline and Bubblegum were confused before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Wait, are you saying that Fionna was able to pleasure us by using her anger?"

"No no, I think I lost you somewhere… I mean think like this, for sex, if Fionna here was pushed over the edge like say one of you tried to pleasure her right now, the shock would send her into a lust induced frenzy…. Are you following now or did I lose you again?" Ranmyaku asked the two royals who seemed the most confused while Fionna, though blushing from the sex talk, was thrown for a loop when she lost track long ago when Ranmyaku used some complicated words… seemed only Bubblegum and Marceline could follow for now.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushed a bit brightly after hearing that before nodding their heads at the librarian.

"Good… now think of a separate, keyword separate rate, kind of energy that she can use… raw anger with untrained Vampire King/Queen level powers backing the attack… get where I'm going now with how dangerous that part is?" Ranmyaku asked while he looked to the two royals with a serious expression on his face.

Marceline and Bubblegum's eyes widen a bit after hearing that before nodding their heads again.

"Good, now to the suggestion… how about I help with the VK/Q training by making various magical simulations to help Fionna train at peak efficiency?, I have many books here and it might just be the thing she needs for now, might need a different schooling from elsewhere later but for now… how about it?" Ranmyaku said while he looked to a shocked Fionna with a grin.

Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised after hearing that suggestion before looking to Fionna to see what she thinks.

Fionna looked shocked at what Ranmyaku suggested before she grins and speaks up a moment later.

"I say bring on the training!" Fionna with a confident grin to everyone while the scene fades to black with everyone else smiling as well at Fionna's response.

* * *

 **The scene than shows The Spirit, Daniel, and Cream while the Spirit grins to the others before speaking up while wiping its nonexistent for head.**

 **"*Phew*… that was some chapter I reckon, what do you think you two?, thoughts?" The Spirit said with a grin on its face when it looked to the duo.**

 **Daniel blushed a bit while rubbing the back of his head before speaking.**

 **"Well first, the lemon scene was quite interesting but most importantly, hot. Now I thought the talk between Bubblegum and Phoebe was nice. I mean Bubblegum finally admit how wrong she was and Phoebe didn't kick her out. Hopefully the two can be friends later on. Now I was disturbed after reading about what happened to Jake at that Brothel house. I do feel sorry for him though. Now Fionna has an even bigger challenge that's coming up. Hope she'll succeed. What do you think Cream-chan?"**

 **Cream blushed a bit at that before she spoke up with a teasing grin.**

 **"Well, Daniel-kun, I'm now wondering what a female version of you might be like… and see if you can take Mistress's toys as well as Cedrina did in the past, but the part with Jake did make me feel a bit bad for him in the story, I mean being forced into something isn't pretty, I should know when Steel scarred my cheek as a child and killed so many people in front of me… and the anger induced Limit break part… I have a bad feeling about that." Cream said when she got a bit worried for Finn or the current version, Fionna.**

 **Daniel then surprised Cream by grabbing her hand before squeezing it a bit in a comforting way.**

 **Cream returns the gesture before the Spirit spoke up with its iconic grin to see if it could change the subject.**

 **"Well I'll be blunt with this one, how was the shower scene to you two?, think Fionna raised the *bar* at that time?" The Spirit aid with a teasing grin to get them out of their funk.**

 **Daniel blushed a bit brightly before speaking.**

 **"Well the shower scene was surprising with the way Marceline took Bubblegum from behind and vice versa. Plus Fionna did learn a bit from the experience."**

 **"Indeed… gives me a few ideas as well for next time, hope a waterfall works for you and this Idea I have." Cream said before she leaned in and whispered into his ear.**

 **"It involves a very daring swimsuit believe it or not, might as well go for a japanese style to match yours right?" Cream teased before she pulled away from the samurai panda.**

 **Daniel blushed big like a tomato after hearing that before the spirit chuckles before it spoke up.**

 **"So… final thoughts before we check in on our two authors?" The Spirit asked while rubbing its chin in thought.**

 **Daniel took a moment to think before speaking.**

 **"Well there is this one thing that concerns me. What if that mysterious dog lady in the Brothel somehow finds Jake? Hopefully she didn't get pregnant in the story because if she did then things are gonna get ugly."**

 **"The unfortunate thing about having the ability to see the future is that my variant sees the many possibilities… and signs are iffy at best so you better start praying to whatever deity you believe in… though some readers want drama, some want none… but it's not my call… its… both TME's…"The Spirit said before a portal opened to once again how… static which made the Spirit raise a non existent eyebrow before shutting the portal before speaking up.**

 **"And Atomsk's…" The Spirit said before a portal opens…. To show that Atomsk, Han solo, and Chewie we're all drinking at a cantina and were having a blast it seemed with Han patting Atomsk's back like he was a old friends while his pockets were stuffed with credits before the Spirit sighs and closes the portal and stood there in awkward silence.**

 **Daniel was surprised a bit after seeing both images before speaking.**

 **"Wow. It seems that Atomsk is doing okay so far. Though I'm a bit concerned about TME. What's going over there?"**

 **"Honestly I don't even know, he created me so it's tough to peek at what he's doing but I did get one thing… seems he… took a new form for now but I can tell what." The Spirit cryptically said while Cream got confused.**

 **"Form?" Cream asked before the spirit shrugs its shoulders before speaking up.**

 **"No clue, it's murky at best so I'll have to get back to you on that one, mind leading us out Daniel?" The Spirit asked when it looked to said samurai panda.**

 **Daniel nods to the Spirit before looking at the readers.**

 **"Hello everyone, we hoped you enjoyed the third chapter of ANVK along with the steamy lemon scenes. I'm your host Daniel and with us the Spirit and my girlfriend Cream-chan."**

 **Cream waved to the readers before she spoke up**

 **"Hello, like Daniel-kun said, hoped you enjoyed the third chapter, I know I did and I might as well invite a lady or two that I know to help me unwind with Daniel-Kun here… maybe Lavender or Sam, or maybe both, still I hope you like how long the chapter is, I know I do." Cream said while she smiled to the readers with a angelic smile of all things.**

 **Daniel blushed like a tomato again before feeling surprised after hearing what Cream said about Lavender and Sam.**

 **The Spirit than spoke up with a highly amused grin on its face to get the reader's attention.**

 **"As you can all read, this is the end of the third chapter, I hope you see us again for the forth later, and since this chapter was posted on the 1st by Fanfic time standards, or at least close to it, happy 2018 to all and like Atomsk would say… Deuces!" The Spirit said with a peace sign before the scene fades to black.**


	4. Candy Kingdom drama and a fiery B-day

**The scene now showed The Spirit, Daniel, and Cream, who were back on the roof of the Library and it looked like the Spirit had an amused grin on its face when something seemed to amuse it.**

 **Daniel was a bit confused and creeped out before speaking up.**

 **"Um… what's with the look?"**

 **"Oh… just this." The Spirit said when it waved a hand and revealed a Portal Window… which showed Han, Chewie, and Atomsk, drunk off their asses while a pile of credits were tossed onto the table while Han roughly pats Atomsk's back before Chewie did… but Atomsk got his head knocked onto the table from Chewie… but when Atomsk sat up… the trio just laughed again… and it seemed the Credits went through and the trio was partying right now in a cantina, guess things went really well for the duo when Atomsk came aboard and were celebrating before they go drop Atomsk off at where he wanted to go.**

 **Daniel sweatdrops before speaking.**

 **"Looks like… Atomsk is enjoying himself."**

 **"Ayup… and for some reason, TME is still hidden for some reason… oh well, if something happened, I would know, so how about it you two?, want to do the intro here?, or should I?" The Spirit said with an amused tone.**

 **Daniel looks at Cream before speaking up.**

 **"What do you think Cream-chan?"**

 **"Well Daniel-Kun… why not let the Spirit handle this and I can show you a surprise I have in mind, involves something Lillum gave me so you can guess what I have in mind right?... I'll give a hint, it involves a Yukata and a hot spring..." Cream said with a grin on her face.**

 **Daniel blushed brightly when he realized what the young rabbit meant before looking at the Spirit before speaking up.**

 **"Lead this one Spirit."**

 **"Hmmm… well considering you didn't say please, you get a one sentence penalty so say hi to the readers and give a short thought about the previous chapter if you will, then you two can run off and have some fun." The Spirit said with an amused grin on its face.**

 **"Awww come on Spirit. Please" Daniel said in a begging tone.**

 **"I don't know… Cream-Chan, what do you think for the ill mannered boy toy you got?, think he deserves what you can give him from that?" The Spirit said which made Cream blink a few times before she decided to mess with Daniel a little when she said this.**

 **"Maybe, he was a bad boy right now, maybe I should really punish him later if he doesn't go for it now." Cream said with a teasing grin while the Spirit whispered into Daniel's ear.**

 **"Schrodinger moment here, you don't know if she's thinking of the fun punish or the actual serious thing right now… your pick to play along or not though." The Spirit whispered before shrugging when it stood back up.**

 **Daniel understood before looking at Cream before speaking.**

 **"I'll be a good boy Cream-chan. I'll do anything you want. Anything." He said before whispering that last part in Cream's ear.**

 **Cream blushed a bit from that before smiling at Daniel before she spoke up.**

 **"Well then, help with this intro for a few minutes and follow me… I got an extra special surprise for you later… you might not make it to the outro after I'm through with you." Cream said before she walked away with a slight swing of her hips to entice Daniel.**

 **Daniel blushed brightly after seeing that before feeling excited about the surprise before looking at the Spirit before speaking.**

 **"Shall we start Spirit?"**

 **"Indeed, my question still stand for you from earlier, mind giving your thoughts on the previous chapter… and don't forget to say hi." The Spirit said while waving a white ghost like hand to the readers.**

 **Daniel nods before looking at the readers before speaking.**

 **"Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4 of ANVK. I'm your co-host Daniel and with is the Spirit." He said before giving the Spirit the spotlight.**

 **The Spirit waved again before it spoke up.**

 **"Like from the Movie Megamind, Ollo, and welcome to Chapter 4 like Daniel said, TME saw how popular this story was and he decided, with some input from Atomsk, to have this be one of the more common chapters he writes with Atomsk, but it's not the most focused since after a couple chapters, other stories will be worked on and not in order, like no two ANVK chapters in a row to help keep things fresh… now than, if there are no issues, mind taking it away Daniel-Kun?" The Spirit said while sounding amused when it said Kun.**

 **Daniel sweatdrops before speaking.**

 **"Not at all." He said before looking at the readers before speaking.**

 **"Last Chapter was quite interesting. Finn got changed into a girl. Though me and Cedric know how that feels. Now there was some drama between Bubblegum and Phoebe, but at least they work something out. But now the Candy Monarch has to make amends to Cinnamon Bun. The lemon scene between Bubblegum and Fionna was hot before Marceline shows and became a spectacular threesome. Hehe… although Fionna did went crazy. We also got to learn what happen with Finn and Jake when they went to that Brothel house. Hopefully nothing comes back to bite Jake in the ass."**

 **"Ohhhh… better not say that or you will jinx him in the future, but still you do have a point, hope this dog lady won't make an appearance, but knowing how unlucky the normal hero is… eh…" The Spirit said while it gave the so-so gesture which did not bode well for Jake.**

 **"You said it." Daniel said in agreement.**

 **"Actually I believe you said it when you jinxed Jake… but anyway, like Daniel said, last time had interesting situations… hopefully when Fionna returns to Finn, he can get some practice in so he won't go berserk of you get what I mean… anything to add Daniel or are you good?" The Spirit asked with a grin on its face.**

 **Daniel took a moment to think before speaking.**

 **"Well for starters, hope Fionna's training goes well, there's also the possible Phoebe x Fionna lemon and lets not forget that Bubblegum has to make things right with Cinnamon Bun. I mean the woman is like an actual mother to her people."**

 **"Indeed, but I believe we took enough of the readers time if they didn't skip the intro, so I'll handle the rest here, why don't you go follow Cream?... little hint… she will be the only one coming back here in a good mood, you… are not from how good she worked you if you get what I mean... Still… good luck soldier, you will need it!" The Spirit said while saluting Daniel like he was going to war.**

 **Said panda gulps a bit before he salutes back to the Spirit before he gets up and goes to the same direction that Cream went before the scene shifts to the Library.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bad Section Library/ ?/ Finn (Fionna form), Marceline, Bubblegum, Ranmyaku**

The scene showed the Bad Section Library before the scene went inside, but instead of showing the interior of the Library, the camera oddly went down below the Library to show an odd large room… before the sound of a loud bang was heard before Fionna came flying by and had to skid on her feet before she spoke up.

"O-Oh wow… didn't expect you to be this strong." Fionna said while the camera turned to show an amused Ranmyaku who had a book that was encased with a bubble like shield as it floats next to him before he spoke up.

"Well of course, I wouldn't be much of a librarian if I couldn't do this much at least." Ranmyaku said with an amused tone while the camera turns a bit to show Marceline and Bubblegum watching the duo sparing while a green barrier was in front of them for protection.

Said due watch with shock and AWE as they saw the librarian used some of his powers before Marceline spoke.

"Man… this guy is good."

"I know. But I am worried for Fionna." Bubblegum said as the to royals continue to watch.

A moment later, Fionna muttered about rocks and she lands on the ground before she charged Ranmyaku who an amused look on his face when he starts to just sidestep and dodge all of Fionna's attacks before he spoke up.

"Hmmm… you know, I really should give this place better lighting, tell me what do you think Fionna?" Ranmyaku said with a teasing tone while Fionna grit her teeth when Ranmyaku was teasing her, this guy was reminding her of Marceline a little and while Marceline's teasing was cute, this guy was really irritating her a little since she couldn't even land a single hit yet, he would either dodge or use that book in the barrier to block hits and use it to blast her back with a pulse of magical energy… granted she was still working out the kinks but she was a lot faster and stronger than she was than a human so why couldn't she hit this guy!?

Marceline and Bubblegum can see that Ranmyaku is teasing Fionna and they hope that said Vampire King/Queen in training doesn't fall for that trick.

Both fortunately and unfortunately for the two, Fionna did fall for the trick by trying to attack Ranmyaku with a telegraphed punch which made Ranmyaku raise an eyebrow when he got ready to dodge but was caught off guard a little when Fionna punched the ground in front of him which made the ground rumble and when he stumbles a little… Fionna seemed to use a dance like move by twisting her body like a top and her legs did the splits and Ranmyaku had to brace himself when he raised his right hand to catch the hit, but was blasted back when the force of the attack was to much and Ranmyaku skids a bit on the ground while his hand that caught the attack had steam or something emitting from it when he watched Fionna and her body stop spinning and she got into a crouch like position like she was about to charge him with a fanged grin on her fist while Ranmyaku had to chuckle a bit before he spoke up.

"Not bad… not bad at all, guess you learn better in a fight than anything else huh?" Ranmyaku said while a green mist emits from him to the trios shock when he spoke up.

"Might as well get a little serious and see if that unpredictability continues to work… seems like that form takes well to dance like combat moves… handy." Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face while Fionna returned the same fanged grin before she charged the Librarian while the camera went back to Marceline and Bubblegum.

Said royals were shocked and impress after seeing what Fionna did moments ago before Marceline spoke.

"Wow, that was clever."

Bubblegum chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Yeah, she's learning quite quickly during her training."

"Maybe, but that dance move was a surprise, heard that dance can be used like that sometimes but it was surprisingly rare for me to see it used like that, best I heard of was Capoeira, a dance like martial art, never really saw it used except once but it might work well for Finn in the Fionna form… think you or this Ranmyaku guy has any info on it?" Marceline asked while she watched Fionna do more spin like kicks in various ways which made Ranmyaku use his book barrier to block the attacks.

Bubblegum took a moment to think before speaking.

"Hmmm… I don't think have. Perhaps later after Fionna's session." She said as she watched Fionna pulls a few more moves against the librarian.

A bit later, Fionna was now panting for breath while she was sweating a bit, she had to remove her coat which showed how tense her muscles were to Marceline and Bubblegum before Ranmyaku spoke up.

"Not bad… not bad, you managed to keep on the ground for a while, seems you were practicing a lot." Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face while Fionna chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Well before we spar more, want to take 5 or something?" Ranmyaku asked before Fionna nods a bit while she placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath while Ranmyaku recalled his floating book after the barrier fell and he walked over to a box nearby for some reason.

Bubblegum and Marceline walked towards Fionna before Marceline spoke up.

"Nice moves you got there hero."

"Yes, it was quite marvelous Fionna. How are you feeling?" Bubblegum asked.

"Ha...Ha… surprisingly… tired… guess… we… were sparring for…. Longer than… I thought…" Fionna said before Ranmyaku cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"Hey Fionna, here." Ranmyaku said before a bottle filled with something red was tossed to her which Fionna caught with a slightly surprised look on her face when she saw the bottle and her mouth watered from how red the liquid looked.

Marceline and Bubblegum couldn't help but giggled at her reaction before Marceline spoke up.

"Hey Fi, are you gonna drink that or want to me to take a picture?" She said before chuckling.

"Uh… what is this exactly?" Fionna asked before Ranmyaku spoke up.

"Water with a lot of red food dye, got quite a bit so Marceline here can take a few if she wants." Ranmyaku said when he had a second bottle of red dyed water in his hand which he gestured for Marceline to take it if she wanted to.

Said Vampire Queen floats to the librarian before she takes the bottle before speaking.

"Thanks… boss."

Ranmyaku sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Not really a boss here, just doing what I think is needed to help." Ranmyaku said while he placed his hands behind his back.

Marceline chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Well me and Fi do work for you right? Thought it made sense to say it."

Ranmyaku chuckles before he spoke up.

"Maybe, but only during work hours, I can be relaxed you know." Ranmyaku said with a gentle smile on his face.

Marceline chuckles again before speaking.

"That's true. But still thanks again." She said before she floats to Fionna and Bubblegum before speaking up.

"How's the water Fi?"

Fionna in turn was already draining the bottle before she pulled away with a bit of red water running down to her chin before she spoke up.

"Great, guess this red thing makes things interesting." Fionna said before Ranmyaku spoke up.

"Well ladies, unless you three want to take the day off today to rest or work, let me know now, or do any of you want to ask some things?" Ranmyaku asked with her hands behind his back.

Marceline and Bubblegum looks at Fionna before Bubblegum spoke.

"What do you wanna do Fionna?"

"Hard to say, I want to train more but I still feel tired, guess I can take some time around the kingdom here until I feel 100% again." Fionna said while her body felt a bit sore to her.

"Alright, I'll be here if you three need to find me, so shall we head back up?" Ranmyaku said before he starts to walk to a portal like doorway nearby.

The trio nods before they head to the portal as well.

A moment later, the four found themselves in the entrance lobby of the library before Ranmyaku spoke up.

"Well than your majesty's, if you'll excuse me, and here Fionna, nearly forgot this." Ranmyaku said while he poofed up Fionna's jacket which made her sweatdrop when she forgot it before she took it and spoke up.

"Hehe, thanks, well if you'll excuse us, we'll see you later." Fionna said while she equipped her mask and cloak to protect against the sun outside which was setting, seems they were there for awhile.

Marceline made sure her gear was on before the trio went outside and Marceline opened her umbrella to block the sun.

A few minutes after walking or floating, they heard a familiar laugh when Ice King showed up with flapping wing like beard hair.

"Hehe, hello ladies.. And…possibly hot lady under the cloak, but I came here with some Fanfiction for Bubblegum to read to see if it's good enough to publish." Ice King said with an excited grin on his face when he had about 10 books in his arms while Fionna felt a bit ill when Ice King wiggles his eyebrows her way.

Marceline and Bubblegum sweatdrops before Bubblegum spoke.

"Okay. Leave them with me and I'll you later if there good to be published."

"Oh goody, but where are you ladies heading?, think I can join?, I also think I did too good of a job with that odd candy peep you told me to ice so I wanted to see if he was alright… hehe, don't know why but it seemed my magic got stronger for some reason." Ice King said while he rubbed the back of his head when he looked to the pillar of ice which still had Crunchy in it while some banana guards were working their way to him with pickaxes.

That's when Marceline spoke up.

"Well Simon, what we're gonna do is just something for us ladies."

"Oh really?, any chance I could join in?, I have some mean dance moves and not to toot my own horn, am a decent chef since I don't burn any fish that Gunter gets me." Ice King said which made Fionna's mind to to horror induced imaged before she floats over to a trash can before she carefully lifts the mask and starts to puke in the can which made Ice King sweatdrop before he spoke up.

"Was it something I said?, or does she not like fish?" Ice King said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Um… no. Just an upset stomach. But what Marceline was trying to say Ice King, is that… our special clocks are in sync and… we're gonna be very emotional. So better if you don't see that. Because… it will get ugly." Bubblegum said.

"Oh… you mean that monthly thing?... wait… how are you three in sync?, I mean Marceline is a vampire so isn't her regeneration kind of a way around it since she doesn't feel pain?" Ice King asked when he saw some of Marceline's wounds heal in the past.

"Uh… not quite Simon. I may not… bleed from that… spot… but I can get very angry at some things and I tend to break a lot of stuff." Marceline said though felt embarrassed.

"Oh… well alright, see you in a few days than, hay possible hot stuff, if your not seeing anyone, just know I'll be back here so look me up if interested." Ice King said while clicking his teeth a few times before Fionna threw up again which made Ice King sweatdrop again before he spoke up.

"Ok… must be a bug or something, anyway, see you ladies later, you'll know where I'll be if you need me." Ice King said before his beard starts to flap before he flew away.

The trio waited for Ice King to get as far away before Marceline starts to laugh after what just happened before speaking up.

"Oh Glob…hahaha…. I can't believe we actually did that."

"You're telling me. I was so uncomfortable when I said those things. Though not as uncomfortable as Fionna. Speaking of which, how are you feeling Fionna?" Bubblegum asked with a little worry in her tone.

"Ugh… like how you feel when Ice King went after you daily… how did you not puke when he kidnapped you and flirted with you…" Fionna said while she shudders when she felt a bit ill from the memory.

"Well… I won't lie… you stop feeling sick after awhile… but eventually it gets quite annoying." Bubblegum replies.

"Ugh…Really glad I had the cloak on or he might have seen my face… I doubt he would have left than… I mean I look like Fionna from his stories!" Fionna said while she felt ill again before she shuddered when a possible icy stalker could appear.

That's when Marceline floats by Fionna and wraps one arm around her before pulling her close before speaking.

"Shhh… don't worry. If worst comes to worst, you can hide at my place." She said before she lifts up Fionna's mask but made sure they were both under the mask before Marceline kissed her cheek to help Fionna feel better.

Fionna blushed a bit from that before she stood back up and pulled out the red water bottle out and drank from it a little before she spoke up.

"Sorry for that… ugh, think we could get a bit to eat?, I… lost a lot of red and I'm… feeling hunger again." Fionna said while her eyes had a slight red tint to them.

Bubblegum and Marceline sees that before Bubblegum spoke.

"Of course. We can eat at the castle or got to one of the restaurants here."

"Either or works for me right now… not really picky so I won't attack anyone." Fionna said with some worry while she had a hand on her stomach.

Marceline holds Fionna close just in case before Bubblegum spoke.

"Right, well let's head to the castle then." Bubblegum said before the trio starts to head there.

On the way, Fionna had a thought of sorts before she spoke up.

"You know, ever since we got to the Library in the first place and met Ranmyaku… and other things… I forgot about Jake somewhat, I think he tried to hold of some princesses and he got tossed by Muscle princess I think when I heard a loud crash when we ran, mind if we go by the hospital if he's there?" Fionna asked when she floats alongside the duo.

Bubblegum and Marceline had forgot that Jake was there to help stall the other princesses before Marceline.

"Oh Glob… we completely forgot. Sorry Fi." She said while she and Bubblegum felt bad about that.

"Well why not see where he is if he's not in the hospital later to see how he's doing, hope he's not to mad." Fionna said while she felt bad, but her stomach growling did cause her to walk faster to the candy kingdom castle when he showed red hunger signs.

Bubblegum and Marceline walked faster as well to catch up to the Vampire King/Queen in training.

After a few minutes, Fionna had her head on a table in the Candy Castle while she waits for a meal with closed eyes while she tries to keep herself calm while Marceline and Bubblegum at the time…

Said duo were by Fionna's sides trying to comfort her as they wait for the their meal as well.

A moment later, some chef's brought in meals for the trio, the largest being Fionna's and the set their meals in front of said Royal Queens or semi Queen for one before the chef's pulled the lids off starting with Marceline's and Bubblegum's…

Bubblegum's food was a nice steak with a side salad.

Marceline's food was an assorted of red fruit like strawberries, apples and tomatoes.

Fionna's was shown a moment later to reveal a large cooked chicken with some kind of red glaze of sorts while various red items next to it that had a nice smell to it before the chef's spoke up.

"Enjoy your meal ladies." The Chef said before he and the assistants left the three alone while the smell of the three dishes flowed through the room.

Marceline licks her lips before speaking.

"Hmmm, this looks good."

"Oh yeah." Fionna's said before she grabbed a leg with a lot of red glaze on it and drained it of color in record time before she starts to munch on it with a happy expression on her face.

Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised at that before giggling a bit before they start eating.

About a moment later, Marceline held up an apple before speaking.

"Hey Fi, wanna share this apple?"

Fionna looked to Marceline after she stopped munching on the leg before she spoke up.

"Well sure, want some of this chicken?, The glaze is really good." Fionna said when she grabbed a leg and held it out to Marceline while a lot of red glaze was on the leg but Fionna might have missed the sharing bit somewhat for this round.

Marceline did like how that chicken look before speaking.

"Alright, first put your fangs on this apple."

Fionna was a bit confused at that before she just shrugged when she placed her chicken on the Vampire Queen's plate and floats to Marceline and bit the apple with her fangs before waiting for Marceline's next order while she fought back on draining the apple.

Marceline smirks a bit before speaking.

"Now start draining." She said before she brought her fangs to the other side of the apple.

Fionna was a bit surprised before she and Marceline start to drain the apple of it's red color while Bubblegum in the meantime…

As said Candy Monarch ate a bit before she blushed a bit at both of her girlfriends' actions.

A moment later, the apple was drained of color before Fionna pulled away with a slight blush on her face while she looked to Marceline.

Marceline, though blushing a bit as well, smirks a bit before speaking up.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Fionna just nods cutely before she robotically went to bite into her chicken again while her face turned even more red… seems she was on overload right now from the situation.

Marceline giggles a bit before speaking.

"So Fi, are you gonna share the chicken?"

Fionna jolts a bit when she heard the question before she chuckles nervously while she grabbed a leg and held it out for Marceline to take.

"Hehe, Sorry Marcy, here, hope you like it." Fionna said, but before she held it out, she put a bit more red glaze on it to give it a better coat of red.

Marceline liked her lips before speaking.

"No sweat. It does look good." She said before she grabs the before taking a bite.

About a second later, her eyes widen before speaking.

"This chicken tastes great." She said before taking another bite.

Fionna smiles at that before she spoke up.

"Right?, well I got more if you want some… PB, want some as well?" Fionna asked the Candy Royal while she held a slab of poultry to Princess Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking.

"Sure, if you want a piece of my steak." She said before she cuts a nice piece for Fionna.

Fionna smiles a bit when she surprised Bubblegum by floating to her and after placing the piece of chicken on Bubblegum's plate, floats to the fork in Bubblegum's hand and opened her her mouth and bit the piece of food off before winking at Bubblegum before she floats back to her seat while munching on the tasty meat.

Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised at that action while Bubblegum was blushing a bit brightly before she took a bite of the chicken.

Her reaction was just like Marceline's before speaking up.

"Marceline's right, this is great chicken."

After Fionna swallowed her bite of food, she spoke up with a slight grin on her face.

"Well the Steak wasn't bad, guess the chefs here have a lot of experience huh?, or did they not go all out in the past?, I mean didn't they make you meals like this before PB?" Fionna asked with a thoughtful look on her face when she got a bit confused since Bubblegum should have eaten something as good as this daily.

Bubblegum rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"Well I have been busy in the lab and stuff. So sometimes I get a sandwich."

"Hmmm… well why not take a full day off from the lab PB?, really let that beautiful brain of yours relax a little so it will be even sharper tomorrow, I mean my parents before they died and Jake told me that all work and no play will make you dull or something, so why not just… turn your brain off and really let loose, have fun, I mean Peppermint Butler seems to have a lot under control when your in the lab right?, what's 24 hours gonna do?" Fionna said while she tried to convince Bubblegum to just relax for a day.

Said Candy Monarch took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"You know what Fionna, for you, I'll do it."

"But PB you sho… wait... you will?" Fionna said when her brain registered what Bubblegum said with shock when she didn't expect that answer without some kind of talk happening.

Marceline was shocked as well, since she didn't expect that as well before Bubblegum spoke.

"Yes. I hate to admit it, but I have been spending a lot of times in the lab. So I think taking a break will do me some good." She said with a smile.

Fionna however did have a bit of a joke to say before she spoke up.

"Hehe, maybe, or maybe you're some kind of robot, I mean you did make one for that past suitor of yours, ummm… brago or brako or… whoever he was so maybe your another bot as well… maybe Marceline and I should give you a through check later after we visit Jake to see if your the real deal." Fionna said with a teasing tone to Bubblegum… seems she got bolder after losing her virginities.

Marceline was surprised when she saw that.

She felt impressed with the way Fionna teased the Candy Monarch and wonder what she would say.

Bubblegum was also surprised before she gave Fionna a slight smirk before speaking.

"Well of course we should see him. But just let you know… I'm all real."

Fionna blushed from the come back before she used her shirt to hide her head when she didn't expect that.

Marceline and Bubblegum couldn't help but giggle at that before Bubblegum spoke.

"Nothing to be embarrassed Fonna, it's just the three of us right?"

"Well, yeah, but doesn't mean that I can't be embarrassed right?, I mean I try and imitate Marcy here but I guess I fail huh?" Fionna said under her shirt which sounded muffled to the duo.

That's when Marceline spoke.

"Nah Fi, I say you did great."

Fionna popped her head out somewhat with her eyes looking at Marceline before she spoke up.

"Really?, I do have one other way to imitate you but you have to get close for that one." Fionna said with an innocent tone to her voice.

Marceline was curious before she floats close to the Vampire King/Queen in training before speaking.

"What is it?"

However instead of saying anything, Fionna just reached behind Marceline's head and after lightly gripping it, used her other to pull her shirt down before she pulled Marceline in for a kiss out of nowhere and slipped a tongue in to kiss her.

Bubblegum was shocked after seeing that action before blushing big at the scene.

Marceline was on the same boat as said Candy Monarch as she didn't expect that before she shrugs and kisses back before having her tongue interact with Fionna's.

For a minute, the duo continues to kiss before Fionna pulled her head away with a slight blush on it before she spoke up.

"So… how was that for a surprise?" Fionna asked while she grins a bit at the Vampire Queen… but for some reason, she didn't go berserk like last time for some reason.

Marceline and Bubblegum were still surprised at that action before they both noticed that Fionna didn't go berserk this time before Marceline spoke.

"Very. But how did you not go berserk that time?"

Fionna blushed from that before she spoke up.

"M-Maybe it was because of that lesson that Bubblegum showed me… while you two were in the shower… more experience I guess… I mean I was straight up confused the last two times… and I'm starting to get some stuff but I'm still more or less still learning." Fionna said with a blush on her face while she rubs the back of her head.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushed at the memory before Marceline grins before she wraps an arm around Fionna before bringing her closer before speaking.

"Well I was still surprise. Hope I expect more from that." She said before using one hand to caress Fionna's face.

Fionna blushed a bit from that before she spoke up when she felt a bit off again.

"S-Still, don't want to push it right now… starting to feel… funny again and I want to visit Jake first before we… do anything… that Ok?" Fionna asked while hoping Marceline stops for now since her worry for Jake was overpowering her lust somewhat.

Marceline smiles before speaking.

"Of course hero. Me and Bonnie are gonna have to apologies for forgetting. Hope you and he can forgive us." She said with cute look that tells she's sorry.

Fionna blushed a bit before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, I could never be mad at you two now, I mean after what we did, I don't really think I can be since I'm in a really good mood now, I mean I learned tier 15 after all of these years so that's a plus… and then some from what I heard about that bro… bor… PB, what was that place I mentioned again?" Fionna said before she tried to ask Bubblegum her question about that word again.

"Brothel, Fionna." Bubblegum replies though she didn't like that word.

"Yeah that… anyway, it's thanks to you and Marcy that I learned a lot about those things good or bad so I can never hate you two." Fionna said while she had a serious, but slightly blushing, look on her face which showed how serious she was to the duo.

Marceline and Bubblegum smiles a bit before they sandwich Fionna with a hug.

Fionna blushed a bit from the feeling before she spoke up.

"Hey, mind if we save a bit of our food for Jake and put it in… what did you say it was Marcy a doggy bag?, I mean this stuff is really good and I hope Jake likes it." Fionna said while she clapped her hands for a moment which made her look cuter than normal.

Bubblegum and Marceline couldn't help but blush after seeing that before Bubblegum spoke.

"Why of course, I'll get someone to package them." She said before calling one of the chefs.

One of the chef's did come in with a large bag after getting the message for one before Fionna placed some meat in the bag after ripping it off of the chicken, it was a decent amount with some large red mushrooms for the veggies before the bag was moved to Marceline if she wanted to add some things.

Marceline did toss a few strawberries in and a couple apples as well before putting in a few tomato slices.

The Chef then bowed to Marceline before he approached Princess Bubblegum to see if she had anything to add.

Bubblegum cut the rest of her steak to little pieces before putting it in the back.

Turns out she finished her side salad first.

When all three were done, Fionna spoke up when she quickly finished the rest of her food which settles her red based hunger.

"So… ready to head out to see if Jake is ok?" Fionna asked the duo when she pushed her plate back a bit and rests back in the air which showed a slightly extended stomach which showed she didn't care about her looks when it came to eating food.

Marceline and Bubblegum chuckled a bit before they nod their heads at her.

A few minutes later, and the trio was heading towards the hospital after the sun had set so the sun based gear was left behind to allow Fionna and Marceline some room to stretch so to speak.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Hospital/ Finn (Fionna form), Marceline, Bubblegum**

When the trio enter, they went to the receptionist before Fionna spoke up.

"Excuse me, is Jake the dog in here?, or did he check out by any chance?, he might have came here after getting tossed by Muscle princess most likely." Fionna asked before the Receptionist got a bit surprised by Fionna before she spoke up.

"Um… yes he's in, but only family and friends can enter right now, even if your with Marceline the Vampire Queen and Princess Bubblegum, he got a concussion recently and he's being observed while his wife is with him." The receptionist said which made Fionna frown, not from the fact that she was just told no, but from the fact that Jake got harmed trying to help them.

Then Bubblegum spoke.

"Well can you make an acception? I mean Fionna here knows Finn and Jake all too well. She's like a sister to them." She said even though some of it was a lie.

The Receptionist looked thoughtful before she spoke up.

"Very well, take a seat over there while I page Dr. Princess, she's the one observing him right now." The Receptionist said while she points to a few empty seats nearby.

The three nods to the receptionist before Bubblegum spoke.

"Thank you." She said before the trio went to sit on the chairs.

A few minutes later, Dr. Princess walked to the group with a serious expression on her face before she spoke up.

"My apologies for being rude but please make this quick your Highness, I was observing Jake to make sure he doesn't fall into a coma." Dr. Princess said with a serious tone to her voice while Fionna got confused.

"Uh… excuse me but what does Coma mean exactly?" Fionna asked while Dr. Princess raised an eyebrow at Fionna before she spoke up.

"It's were if I don't keep an eye on Jake, he could fall asleep for who knows how long and not wake up at all as a worse possible outcome." Dr. Princess explained while she wondered who this Vampiress was but kept calm since she was with Marceline and Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline and Bubblegum were shocked at the news before Marceline spoke.

"How did this happen?"

"Well from what I heard, when Muscle Princess tossed him out of the way when he tried to block the others, he got tossed into the kitchen and a large heavy pot fell on his head and it was full of cold soup, thankfully for the fact that it wasn't warmed yet and that he has shapeshifting powers, he will be fine, but he did get his brain rattle quite a bit so I'm keeping him awake until he's well enough to actually sleep, which if he passes a few more hours, will be enough." Dr. Princess said when she checked her watch that had a timer running for around 10 hours or so already.

The trio were shocked when they heard that before Bubblegum spoke.

"Glob darnit Muscle Princess." She said in an upset tone while Marceline just wanted to beat her ass.

"Can we see him?, we got food if it helps." Fionna said when she held the bag of food in front of her before Dr. Princess spoke up.

"And may I ask who you are?, I heard you were like a sister to Finn and Jake but I never heard a single thing about you, I can let the others in but unless you give me a good reason for letting you in now, I'll have to object, my apologies but I can't let Jake get any stress right now since he has a couple more hours before he can sleep." Dr. Princess said while Fionna looked to Bubblegum and Marceline for some backup.

Bubblegum nods to her girlfriend before she walks to the doctor before whispering something in the her ear.

For a moment Dr. Princess was confused from the whispering, but moment later her eyes widen in shock before she looked to Fionna a few times before she looked to Bubblegum while speaking up.

"...So you telling me Fionna is really…" Dr. Princess said to Bubblegum while she glanced to Fionna again with some confusion on her face.

Bubblegum nods to her before whispering.

"Yes."

Dr. Princess could barely believe it when she heard it but considering that this lady did look like a female version of Finn and was hanging with Marceline and Bubblegum before she sighs and spoke up.

"Very well, follow me and I guess you three can enter, but the moment I ask you to leave, please leave, like I said earlier, he's in a critical state and needs to keep his stress levels low… and you can bring the food if you want since it seems like a good thing to distract him from any tiredness." Dr. Princess said before she turned away from the trio and gestures for them to follow her while Fionna looked slightly relieved when she floats after the head doctor.

Bubblegum and Marceline felt the same thing before following Fionna.

A moment later, the trio was outside of a hospital door before she gestured for the trio to wait before she entered, and a minute to two later, she popped her head out before she spoke up.

"You three can enter now, but remember to try and keep his stress down." Dr. Princess said before the opened the door for the trio.

Bubblegum and Marceline looked at Fionna with concern before Marceline spoke.

"Are you ready Fi?"

"Ready as I'll ever be… think he'll take this female form of mine well?... or the fact I did tier 15… multiple times with you two?" Fionna asked when those seem like stress causers right there.

Bubblegum grabbed hold of Fionna's had before speaking.

"Don't worry. Maybe we don't have to tell him… everything. I'll think of something so we don't cause Jake any stress. Marcy and I are here for you." She said before Marceline hold the Vampire King/Queen in training's other hand to let her know she's there for her as well.

Fionna smiles a bit before she spoke up.

"Well I'll leave the talking to you two than, I may donk up or something and I would rather be safe than sorry." Fionna said when she lightly squeezed the hands back to show she was listening.

Bubblegum and Marceline smiles at Fionna before the trio enters Jake's room.

A moment later, the trio saw Dr. Princess, Lady Rainicorn, and Jake in the room while Jake was sat up on the bed with the bed being folded a bit to show that he had a bandaged head before he noticed the trio and spoke up.

"Oh hey you two… and… who is she and why does she look like a Vampire version of that Fionna character from Ice Kings Fanfiction?... kind of surprised he didn't try and kidnap her to try and romance her since the guy is obsessed with the girl." Jake said while Fionna felt a bit ill and looked a bit green but she managed to fight it down and shuddered when she remembered Ice King trying to come onto her earlier… good thing she had the cloak or she didn't think getting rid of Ice King would have been that easy.

Bubblegum then approached Jake before speaking.

"How you feeling Jake?"

"Well aside from a splitting headache at first, Doctor P here gave me some pain meds and I feel great, though thanks to this concussion I can't fall asleep for a few more hours... " Jake said while he did look slightly tired to the trio.

Bubblegum then rubbed her arm before speaking.

"Sorry about Jake. I had no idea Muscle Princess would something like. When I see her, I'm make her apologies for what she did. I feel like this is my fault."

"Yeah… mine too." Marceline said with a little regret as well.

"Eh no worries, after something happened that scared the princesses back to the cafeteria here, Muscle Princess brought me here after seeing that I was hurt, and she left about an hour ago when she came to visit while apologizing… but she did say she was impressed with how heavy I can get and asked if I could turn into training equipment for her, said she would pay well if I could help her feel the burn or something… hehe... " Jake explained while sweatdropping at Muscle Princesses request.

Everyone else did as well before Marceline spoke.

"So Jake… you wondering about Finn?"

"Well kinda, but I'm sure you two got him stashed someplace safe, though I'm sure a tower was not on the list or we would have multiple princesses think like they were knights rescuing their prince hehe…" Jake said before chuckling when he imaged Finn in a tower and the other princesses trying to *Rescue* him while Fionna sweatdropped before thinking.

" _More like in very smart Librarians library._ " Fionna thought while she looked to see how Marceline or Bubblegum would react.

Said duo tries to stop themselves from laughing before taking a moment to be calm before Bubblegum.

"Actually Jake, Finn is in here… with us."

Jake looked confused before he paled a little before he spoke up.

"Y-Y-You mean… he turned into a ghost vampire… did that Vampire King give him some strange abilities." Jake said when he looked around while Fionna sweatdrops from seeing Jake look around and at Jake's imagination.

Bubblegum shook her head before speaking up.

"No Jake. To make sure the other royals didn't see him, I had Finn drink a little elixir that I invented which turned him into…" She said before stopping as she points her thumb at Fionna.

Fionna in turn when Jake looked to her nervously chuckles while Lady did so as well before Fionna spoke up.

"H-Hey Jake… nice to see you again." Fionna said while Jake's eyes got comically wide before he spoke up.

"You mean…" Jake said with wide eyes while he points at Fionna to be sure Bubblegum didn't point to her by accident.

However, said Candy Monarch nods to the dog to confirm that it's true.

"Oh… I see…" Jake said while he placed a hand on his lap and surprisingly didn't faint to the groups surprise.

Then Marceline spoke.

"Wow Jake. You seem very calm after hearing this."

"Well considering my fear of falling into a coma is stronger than finding out that my bro turned into a sis just now, I feel great… really…. Great." Jake said while his eye twitched a few times while Fionna, Lady, and sweatdrop at the response.

Everyone else sweatdrops as well before Bubblegum spoke.

"Now Jake, it's not permanent. Finn will turn back to normal."

"I… see… well just to check, Finn… Fionna… whatever… how are you doing right now?, I mean you, Bubblegum, and Marceline here ran off for hours and seemed to go off the radar so to speak, I mean not even the Gumball guardians could find you after Peppermint Butler asked them to locate you three." Jake said while he looked to the trio with some worry since the Gumball guardians practically knew where Bubblegum was normally.

The trio were surprised before Marceline spoke.

"Well after we escaped the hospital, the three of us tried to head to the castle but were immediately spotted. We were cornered in an alley until Flame Princess, or Phoebe, shows up and scares them off. Eventually the four of us head to this cool looking library and we met this dude name, Ranmyaku, who had books on almost anything, he even had a book that can help me cure Simon. But anyway, small story short, he's helping Fionna by training her on how to fight with her Vampiric powers."

Jake, Lady, and Dr. Princess had wide eyes for multiple reasons, mainly that Marceline… and this Ranmyaku person actually had a book on curing Ice King, and for finally finding out about Phoebe's name, and that this same Ranmyaku was helping with Fionna's training but there was one question on Jake's mind.

"Where is… Phoebe by the way?... wow that sounds strange after calling her FP or something like that for so long." Jake said while it felt a bit odd to him for call Phoebe that with Lady speaking in her language about agreeing with Jake on that one.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Fionna chuckle a bit before Bubblegum spoke.

"She went back to her kingdom to do a little work. But she said she was coming back along with… Cinnamon Bun." She said after remembering that she and pastry are gonna have a talk and she was now feeling nervous.

Jake blinked a few times with Lady and Dr. Princess doing the same before Jake spoke up.

"Uh… ok… uh… mind repeating that?, I think you said that FP was coming back with Cinnamon Bun… doesn't he have trust issues with you PB… and why is FP coming here?.. Isn't she mad at you PB for a lot of reasons..." Jake said with a confused look on his face with Lady and Dr. Princess doing the same while Fionna looked to Bubblegum and Marceline when she wondered how to let Jake know that she was now dating Bubblegum, Marceline, and FP now in a four way relationship.

That's Bubblegum spoke.

"Yes on both, but I apologies to her about that and hopefully the two of us can get along better. And as for Cinnamon Bun… I need to… make amends with him."

"Uh… but didn't you lock up a lot of people during tree trunks's wedding when people called you out for going through that King of Ooo guy's blimp thingy?, granted I'm glad he's gone now but did he do anything bad at the time… well except for messing with those wedding lines but he did have that official wedding license... including me and Finn?" Jake said while giving PB a half lidded look for that incident.

Marceline was surprised after hearing that before looking at Bubblegum with a raised eyebrow.

Said Candy Monarch rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"Yeah that was me… overreacting. But I did let you guys go and send everyone a little of apology."

"Seriously?... I maybe a goof sometimes, even a borderline idiot I'll admit to some things... but even overreacting has limits… honestly PB, you have control issues, granted I can be easy with this but try and tell me one incident where you didn't mess with Finn… Fionna… whatever… and the rest of Ooo without any kind of underhanded scheme in mind, I may work with Finn and I really appreciate a lot you did in the past as well but try and tell me one thing you did that didn't have some kind of plan in mind for you and your kingdom, a really selfless act that doesn't benefit you?... I can take a lot but you really messed with whoever Finn is right now, and I really draw the like at harming family… did you know how bad he had it in the treehouse?, he.. She… ugh… was depressed until I got FP there, granted it had some issues at first but Finn got out of that depressed state." Jake said with a surprisingly angry look in his eyes.

Bubblegum had no idea how to respond to that before she put her head down before speaking up.

"I'm gonna... wait outside." She said before she hurried out of the room before slamming the door.

Fionna took a moment to look to her before looking to Jake with a slightly angered look on her eyes while they gave a slight red glow.

"You know Jake, I really did want to do this gently since your in the Hospital, but forget it, here's your doggy bag while I try and cheer up PB… if you think she's the only one with issues than you should really take a look at yourself first." Fionna said before tossing the food onto the bed before she rushed out of the room for Bubblegum while Jake, though shocked at the outburst from Fionna, did look regretful before speaking up to Marceline.

"You're probably angry Marceline… but just know one thing, I may screw up but I do try my best to help Finn… even if I screw up badly… tell Finn.. Fionna… whatever that I'm fine with you, PB, and if things went the way I think, FP, date Finn… I can smell something from the three of you even if it was washed... just do me a favor and try to not hurt them…" Jake said while looking Marceline in the eye with a hard to read look while Lady looked to Jake with some worry after she got over her shock with Dr. Princess just looking shocked in general.

Marceline was upset after what Jake said to Bubblegum before speaking.

"After what happened? You can tell her yourself. Also you got some nerve mentioning mistakes when you yourself did something that caused Phoebe and Finn to split. Do you ever use your head?" She asked before she got a rare shock of her life when Jake got an angered look in his eye and actually sent a surprisingly fast fist towards her and it barely missed her head and slammed right into the way which caused a surprisingly large dent to everyone's shock.

 **"Do you even have the right to say that to me in turn?.. I may have my fears with Vampires… and I'll admit that I screw up a lot… but let me make one thing VERY CLEAR…"** Jake growled out when he looked to Marceline with eyes filled with raw hate.

 **"I may do bullshit stunts, I may cause trouble… but let me tell you I would never do anything to harm Finn ever… I screwed up with that vision because of what Finn told me and I'll even admit that I felt bad after hearing about their breakup… but know that even if I'm in this state, even if you could kill me in defense if you wanted… it won't stop me from at least ripping one of your damn arms off and beating you with it till I die… I heard of how you messed with Finn and Bubblegum, I even held back when you messed with his head… but tell me… have I ever… EVER… done anything to harm Finn ever!"** Jake growled out with actual venom in his voice when he pulled his hand back which bled a little.

Marceline was shocked when Jake said those things but sent Jake a glare before speaking up.

"I might've of messed with them, yes. But I love them both very much. And if you don't see that then…" She said before stopping as she gave Jake the finger before flying to the door before Jake spoke up or more like chuckles oddly for some reason which really confused a worried Lady and Dr. Princess.

Marceline, after opening the door, stops in her tracks before turning her head to look at Jake before speaking.

"What's so damn funny?" She asked in confusion.

"Simple, cause try and think for a moment… but do you really think I'm an idiot?, that I don't see things?... I maybe a goofball… a screw up... And even a lazy ass to some… but let me ask one thing before you go… do you really think I would intentionally try and keep Finn from anything romantic?... I've been trying to do damage control for years thanks to a lot of people… did you know that after every messed up break up, I've tried to help and it was all for nothing, I didn't hold back Finn by not telling him Tier 15 because he was too young as PB would call it, but because he had so many messed up romances that I worried he would just give up on love entirely and just go do whatever… so tell me, how did you, PB, and FP do it by trying to date him at the same time?, cause last I checked, before Finn got Vamped by that cloud, PB had this age thing for Finn, you liked to mess with his head daily, and I'll admit that I may have screwed up with Finn's dream, and that FP probably heard of that and would come after me soon to try and roast me for it… but tell me this… why now?... why now after everything that happened to Finn?... and one thing… even if Finn despises me… even if he hates me, I did everything I thought was right to raise Finn alone and apparently that wasn't enough, Finn had a messed up dad who abandoned Finn multiple time, he lost his and my parents when he was around 3 to 4, I raised him after Jermaine and I got into arguments before he left… so yeah, I screwed up, but at least I made up for them… have you after that wolf fiasco?, has PB after that Age thing?... I would try and fix things with Finn… but you know what… I'm no parent, but I might as well be like one to him even if I am his brother, and I tried my best dammit… so tell me… do you really think I could have done more… when others kept bringing him down?" Jake said before he fell silent while he looks to the bed and some tears came out of his eyes.

Marceline was still upset but… she had a feeling that Jake was right on most parts.

Instead of answering, Marceline just left the room before closing the door before looking for her girlfriends.

By using her senses, Marceline was able to find the duo in the lobby with Fionna sitting next to Bubblegum while she rubs Bubblegum's back in a comforting way.

Marceline felt bummed out after everything before she floats through the hallway before seeing Fionna and Bubblegum sitting on the chairs before the Vampire Queen went to sit next to Bubblegum before speaking up.

"Is she okay?"

Fionna looked to Marceline before giving her the so-so gesture before she spoke up.

"Somewhat…" Fionna said while she keeps patting Bubblegum's back a little.

Said Candy Monarch was still upset before Marceline spoke.

"I'm sorry Fi."

Fionna sighs before she spoke up.

"For what?, I messed up a lot with PB, and she has her own issues, but did Jake really have to do that?, I may as well give him a piece of my mind later after he's out of the hospital." Fionna said with an angry look in her eyes.

Marceline sighs before speaking.

"Believe me, I want to do it as well but… he's only looking out for you. And plus… he's able to admit some of the mistakes he's made… unlike me." She said before her eyes start to leak a bit.

Fionna got really worried for Marceline before she took one last time to pat Bubblegum on the back before she floats to Marceline and spoke up after she placed a hand on Marceline's chin and had her look to Fionna before said semi- Vampire King/Queen spoke up.

"Yeah but he didn't exactly had the right to point out yours or PB's faults, I made my own as well and I'll admit to them, but what's done is done… and you can only move on from it by moving forward, I… messed up myself with Phoebe by actually going through with what Jake said so the blame isn't all on him, I'm the one who went through with it in the end, plain and simple, and you and PB, no offence, but your a lot older than a lot of us, I mean I remember PB here being alive when Shoko was around and that really made me question her about the age thing… I mean, I said something about PB being older than she said she was and she nervously laughed or something… my point is though, people make mistakes and can only work past them… learned that the hard way a lot." Fionna said while she wiped Marceline's tears away.

Marceline looks at Fionna before surprising her girlfriend by hugging her.

Fionna was a bit surprised from that before she pat's Marceline's back in comfort while waiting for two royals to calm down.

Bubblegum, whom finally noticed, hugs the duo as well since she was still a bit bummed out.

Fionna in turn sweatdrop from that before thinking.

" _Wow, thought I would be the one comforted if things went bad with Jake, not the other way around._ " Fionna thought while she waits for the duo to calm down… though she might need a new shirt from the tears staining it.

It was only a moment or two before Marceline and Bubblegum finally let go if Fionna.

"You two feel better?" Fionna asked while she waits for their response.

"Well… I'm still a bit bummed, but yes." Bubblegum replies before Marceline nods in agreement.

Fionna sighs with some relief before she spoke up.

"Might as well tell Jake that we're leaving… might give him a piece of my mind as well first." Fionna said before she starts to float back down the hall.

Marceline and Bubblegum would follow her but… they didn't want to see Jake after everything that happened.

However, they got up and follow Fionna before stopping at Jake's room again. But this time, they were keeping their distance from the door.

A moment later, Fionna enters the room before things fell silent to the duo while the scene went inside of the room to show a saddened Jake, a worried lady and a greatly angered Dr. Princess who wanted to say something but she didn't while Fionna looked to Jake when she wondered what to say next.

Jake looks up to see his bro, or sister, before he sighs and spoke.

"Go ahead, say it. I know I deserved it."

Fionna would have, but she only asked this.

"Why?... I mean why point out their flaws like that?... you and I already know about their issues… but why bring it up like that?, we maybe family Jake but… why?" Fionna asked when she wanted to get some answers and she would get some.

Jake chuckles a bit before speaking.

"I know it was messed up. But I was tired of them not noticing the mistakes they made. I mean they never apologized and didn't count on your feelings. I just didn't like to keep seeing you getting hurt."

Fionna was silent for a moment before she spoke up with a slight chuckle.

What she didn't know was that Marceline and Bubblegum has their ears pressed to the door after they heard some chuckling from Fionna.

"Maybe, but considering how old they are and what they experienced like with Marcy and Simon and Bubblegum who was only looking out for her kingdom for so many years I don't think she really knows what its like to be in a real relationship except for Marcy, did you really think they wouldn't be messed up in some way?... I mean I don't think I told you this but their both around 1000 years old or getting close to it… not only that but I doubt PB even had a family to help teach her right from wrong even if she is the smartest person in Ooo… and you maybe a real wise guy in life but you have to admit that you and I screwed up multiple times in the past but did any of you melt the Ice Kingdom or nearly screw up with helping another?... Hehe… honestly we all made mistakes but we can't fix them easily… but we can at least try right?" Fionna said with a slight smile on her face while she leaned against the wall while looking at Jake while Lady and Dr. Princess just looked to the two siblings while hoping things turn out well.

Jake took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry." He said before smiling a bit.

Fionna than shook her head before she spoke up.

"Trust me, I came here to really yell at you and whatnot but I do realize that your just trying to look out for me like family should… the ones you should be apologizing to are the ones who are listening in outside of the door though… I heard the door rattle a bit after I closed it and I got advance hearing now so…" Fionna said while she looked to the door.

Marceline and Bubblegum jolts a bit after being found out before they both shrugged before Bubblegum opens the door before the duo enters.

Dr. Princess and Lady Rainicorn had to give the duo a slight glare for listening in but when things fell oddly quiet, Fionna moved over to get out of their way while Jake just looks to the duo when he had trouble speaking up right now, though Fionna did finally notice the cracks on the wall.

"Uh… what's with the damaged wall?" Fionna asked when that wasn't there earlier.

Bubblegum was confused while Marceline had an awkward look in her face.

Jake however spoke up when he didn't look to anyone.

"After you two left, Marceline and I talked and she said something that angered me enough to send an attack her way but I purposely missed… "Jake said which made Fionna's eyes widen before she looks to Marceline when she wondered what she said to get Jake to actually do that before Lady looked to Bubblegum and spoke up in her language for a moment to let Bubblegum know what happened since she was one of the few here to actually understand her.

Bubblegum was shocked at what happened before looking at Marceline before said Vampire Queen turns her head away as she didn't want to look at anyone now.

"Uh… can anyone translate for what Lady said?... for the… uh… Rainicorn language impaired…" Fionna said while rubbing the back of her head when she couldn't understand what Lady just said.

Marceline sighs a bit before speaking.

"Alright… after you left to go comfort Bonnibel, I sent Jake a glare before he asked me to tell you something. But I told him that he should do it himself and then I asks him doesn't ever think." She said before using her hair to hide her face.

Lady however frowns before she spoke up which was automatically translated by Bubblegum while most looked confused.

 **"Don't forget that part about Phoebe and Finn, she said that part after… I may have not done anything with Jake for a year after that but he really regrets what he done, but he didn't even know what to do, mind telling Marceline that if she doesn't come clean about that, I'll turn her skin and hair pink, I mean do you think Jake would snap over an insult on his intelligence only?"** Lady said while her horn glows with color changing energy.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before looking at Marceline.

"Marcy, you better come clean on what else you said or lady will turn you like… me." She said.

Marceline's eyes widen before lifting her head up speaking.

"Okay… I also brought up the part the mistake he made regarding you and Phoebe's relationship before insulting his intelligence."

Fionna's eyes widen a bit from that before she facepalmed when she didn't even know how to respond to that one before she spoke up.

"Ok… did anyone else say anything or are we good on getting the air clear before talking more… cause I really did not expect all of this when we decided to visit Jake today." Fionna said while she moved her hand down to show a tired look on her face.

Everyone else shook their heads meaning they had said nothing else.

"Ok… since Marceline and I are immortal and to some extent, PB here, I suggest that PB and Marceline apologize before Jake does so there are no regrets… or I'll do what Lady did for a year to you two." Fionna said while giving said royals a half lidded look and had a serious look in her eyes.

Marceline and Bubblegum's eyes widen when they heard that before realizing that Fionna means it before looking to Jake before speaking in unison.

"We're sorry Jake."

Jake was silent for a moment before he spoke up while Fionna worried a bit when Jake was silent.

"I'm sorry too… though I guess I owe FP an apology for what happened in the Ice Kingdom later… though I really don't want to do that since I think she might torch me first before I can say anything… not really liking my odds with her since she can easily scare a lot of strong princesses at once…" Jake said while shuddering in slight fear from a possible meeting with Phoebe while Fionna smiles at the trio since it seemed that the situation right now seems good so far.

Bubblegum and Marceline were confused before Marceline spoke.

"What's with the smile Hero?"

"Well considering you three seem good again… to some extent… I'm glad I don't have to stop a fight breaking out or I would have had to drag people out of here." Fionna said with an amused look that turned serious a moment later while her eyes gave off a slight glow.

Everyone sees the look before Marceline looks at Lady before speaking.

"Yeah well, she has to apologize to me for that threat about turning me pink."

Lady however gave her a half lidded look before she looked to Bubblegum.

" **She deserved that one for leaving out that info about Phoebe and Finn, Jake actually injured his hand when he lost it and Dr. Princess said he might have to get an X-Ray in case he injured bones, he may stretch and whatnot but he's not invincible or can regenerate like you, so I'll apologize when she apologizes for trying to hide info that serious from us."** Lady said with a serious look on her face.

Bubblegum looks at Marceline before speaking.

"She said she'll apologize if you apologize first for hiding the info about Phoebe and Finn. Apparently Jake will have to get his hand X-Rayed in case he broke his bones."

Marceline was a bit surprised before she frowns at Lady before speaking.

"Sorry for hiding important information." She said while still frowning at the rainicorn.

Lady however sighs before she just stayed quiet, seems that she was more steamed than anyone realized while Fionna took a moment to sighs before she floats over to Marceline and lightly gripped her upper arm before she starts to pull her out of the room while speaking up.

"Could you guys give us a moment?" Fionna said before she and Marceline left the room when Fionna closed the door on a greatly confused group.

Marceline was surprised a bit before speaking up.

"What's the big idea Fi?" She asked as she tries to yank her arm away.

However Fionna's hand had a surprising grip before she pulled Marceline a bit more before she turned to her with a serious look in her eyes.

"The big idea is that compared to Jake, it looked like you gave Lady, who was just worried for Jake and his health, who helped us get away from berserk Princess's, a half hearted apology, I get that you don't like emotions sometimes, but really, what is this about?" Fionna asked while looking Marceline in the eye with her red colored ones, though they weren't the angry glowing color, the eyes did change a bit to show blood red colored eyes instead of the normal red and blue that looked into Marceline's own.

Marceline flinched a bit before speaking.

"I-It's nothing. I was just angry with the way he spoke to me and Bonnibel. But I apologized for that. I was now upset when Lady threatened to turn me pink. I mean why that of all colors? No offense to Bonnie."

"Well in Lady's defense, I'm sure you could turn any other color into a rad way with clothing, but still she is his wife and it makes sense for her to be steamed with you if tried to hide important info like that, I thought you trusted us more to know that if you were honest, we would forgive you." Fionna said with a chuckle from the color bit while getting serious at the end.

Marceline was surprised after hearing that before speaking.

"How could you say that Fi? Of course I trust you guys."

"Than answer this, why didn't you say it when I was around, did you think I would be angry?, granted I would be a bit irritated but I just wants what's best for you all, I'm suppose to be this night guy… or girl right now, but with everything that's going on, it's gotten harder to be upbeat like I should be in the past, honestly I'm just having trouble with keeping the hero mentality when I hear rumors spreading that I might turn into a monster and it's been bugging me for awhile, especially with what the MVK said about that Ritual and if I didn't go, it would be all my fault since it was my choice… sorry if I upset you… but… I'm scared… Glob I am scared beyond belief and I'm just trying to put up a front but this stuff with Jake, you, and PB right now is really pushing my limits and I don't know how much more I can take." Fionna said while her body visibly shudders a little when her emotions were getting a bit too much for Fionna.

Marceline now felt guilty on most part before speaking up.

"I-I'm sorry Fi. I didn't mean to cause all this." She said as she starts to cry a bit before she tries to leave.

Fionna however just used surprising speed and strength to hold Marceline's arm before she spoke up but she had a surprisingly angry tone to her voice.

 **"Don't you dare think that you caused all of this, you wanted to be normal again and that's a good thing if you wanted it to be like that, PB had that machine to help, Peppermint Butler was the one who dropped the bucket and Jake when he was in some kind of sleep deprived or to sleepy state, was too out of it and opened the lid to that thing and I was the one who jumped in the way of that hit, if anything, were all to blame for this, not you, so don't you dare think that again!"** Fionna said with a serious tone to her voice while her fangs seemed to sharpen a little… but instead of letting Marceline say anything, she pulled her in to kiss her on the lips and held the back of her head with an iron grip when her tongue shot in to overpower Marceline's.

Said Vampire Queen, who still had tears in her eyes, was surprised at that sudden action before she melts into the kiss before she returns said kiss before having her tongue interacts with Fionna's.

A few moments later, Fionna pulled away before she spoke up.

"Tell you what, give a full hearted apology to Lady and you and I will head to your cave for a few days… and not leave it once while I show you what I can do when I let loose, even if I go berserk you enjoy it a lot so it's a win win for you and who knows, I might be in my right mind at the time so we can enjoy it." Fionna said with a grin on her face when she floats past Marceline after letting her go and she slowly heads back towards Jake's room.

Marceline blushes bright before she sighs a bit before she starts to float back towards Jake's room as well.

A moment later, the duo entered to see a surprising sight with Lady and Bubblegum speaking to one another in Ladies language while Jake laughs ever now and then and it seemed the mood got a bit better in here.

Fionna looked to Marceline with a confused look on her face before shrugging when she just floats inside when it seemed like a good moment to do that.

Marceline felt a bit nervous before floating inside as well.

A moment later, the others notice and fell silent while Fionna gestures for Marceline to go ahead while Lady looked confused when Fionna did that.

Marceline rubs her arm before she floats a bit before she was a bit arms length in front of Lady before speaking.

"Lady… I'm sorry for all the things I said to Jake and then hiding certain info. I didn't mean to cause this much damage to Jake and I hope that… the two of you would forgive me."

"Well, I already forgave you… but…" Jake said while he looked to Lady who took a moment to examine Marceline's face to see if she was serious about her apology.

The look Marceline gave shows a bit of sadness but in her eyes she was serious.

Lady sighs before he looked to Bubblegum before she spoke up.

 **"Tell her I forgive her, but can you also tell her that I'm serious about the pink thing if she does this again, she may be older than I am but sometimes I wonder who the real child is."** Lady said with a half lidded look on her face.

Bubblegum sweatdrops at that last part before looking at Marceline before speaking up.

"She says she forgives you, but the pink thing still stands if you do it again."

Fionna and the others sweatdrop before they look to see how Marceline takes it.

Said Vampire Queen sighs a bit before putting her head down before speaking.

"Okay." She said before she turns and floats back to her girlfriends.

Fionna pats her on the back before she looked to Jake and spoke up.

"Sorry for the trouble Jake, the bag of food might need to be reheated but it should still be good, we'll leave now… and sorry for the trouble Dr. Princess." Fionna said while Dr. Princess sighs before she spoke up.

"Honestly Royals or not, I should have tossed you three out when Jake got his hand hurt, but considering the results I'll overlook it but don't expect that to happen again if you cause trouble here and disturb other patients." Dr. Princess said while she adjusts her glasses which made Fionna sweatdrop from the threat that Dr. Princess gave them.

Bubblegum sweatdrops as well while Marceline still doesn't look up.

"R-Right… let's get going ladies." Fionna said with a nervous grin on her face before she got behind Marceline and lightly pushed her a bit to have her float to the door with Bubblegum in tow when the trio exits.

After exiting, it was now awkward silence between the three before Fionna spoke up to try and cheer the duo up, more Marceline than Bubblegum right now since Bubblegum seemed to be in a better mood than Marceline right now.

"So… Since the nights still young… want to do anything?, like is there a place we can hang out or something?... kind of new to this date thing and I don't have much that doesn't involve tinfoil." Fionna said with a nervous grin to the duo when she remembered the dates she and Phoebe had and all the tinfoil she used for them.

Bubblegum tries to think of something but Marceline wasn't all too cheery before speaking up.

"Actually… I don't think I'm in the mood for anything. You two have fun. I need some time to think things." She said before she starts to float away.

Fionna shook her head before she grabbed Marceline's arm again, this time she turned Marceline to her before she spoke up with a grin.

"Oh come on Marcy, remember the deal?, you and me in your cave for a few days without leaving, and all you had to do was really apologize to Lady, you can't tell me something like that doesn't brighten your mood since it will be just you and I for those days right?" Fionna said with a slight smile on her face while she tried to cheer up Marceline.

Said Vampire Queen did blushed a bit at the idea before speaking.

"Well… it does sound like a good idea."

"Then tell me what's up, cause while the possibility turning pink might not be good to you, it shouldn't really mess with you, I mean you brushed off worse right?, and you and I know that at the very worst Lady would do would just turn you pink for an hour or so before she got regretful about what she did, she's too nice to really hold a grudge, though the tier 15 thing with Jake was a bit of a surprise, but he did cause me to melt a kingdom so kind of understandable there." Fionna said while she chuckles a bit nervously since she was also at fault for that as well.

Marceline looks to Fionna with regret before speaking.

"It's what I said that made Jake hurt himself. I should've left when you went to comfort Bonnie."

Fionna sighs before she surprised Marceline by flicking her on the forehead with a half lidded look on her face before she spoke up.

"But do you see me getting mad?, granted I was a bit peeved, but not with just you at the time but with Jake for flying off the handle, he's the one who did what he did even if you did provoke him, tell me, will you do it again?" Fionna said to get a point across to the Vampire Queen.

"No." Marceline said which made Fionna give Marceline a slight smile when she spoke up.

"Then what's to feel guilty about?, knowing Jake like I do, he'll get into a good mood again after a day or two and after getting something into his stomach and he'll probably forget about what happened and be the laid back cool guy we all know and love, and since we all know what happened in the room, I doubt anyone will make the same mistake right?, so tell me, should you feel guilty if Jake doesn't?, it was a learning experience for all of us today, and you know what they say, you learn from your mistakes right?" Fionna said while floats behind Marceline and hugged her lightly around her waist while sending Marceline a wide grin, though fanged, it seemed that Fionna's mood seemed to be better than last time.

This time Marceline smiles a bit before she returns the hug somewhat by hugging Fionna's head with one arm before kissing Fionna on the lips.

Fionna in turn returns the kiss for a moment before she pulled away to look to Bubblegum to see how she was doing right now.

Said Candy Monarch smiles at the two while blushing a bit at the scene.

Fionna smiles a bit before she lets go of Marceline before she spoke up.

"Well, to help bring the mood up, why don't we try and find some kind of party or something, should really help bring up the mood here… or do something in PB's castle if any of you just want it to be the three of us." Fionns said while blushing a bit at the last part.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushed a bit as well before Bubblegum spoke.

"Well as long as we're not caught by Ice King since we did tell him about our… clocks." She said in an embarrassed tone.

Fionna blushed a bit as well before she looked to Marceline to see what she thought.

Marceline did felt embarrassed as well before speaking.

"Let's do whatever you want Fi."

Fionna just chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well I'm not the one who needs cheering up, but if you insist, I've been hearing some music nearby so let's check it out." Fionna said before she surprised the duo by picking up Bubblegum bridal style and flew away while flying over the roofs when the sunlight wasn't an issue, seems she got better control of her flight after training somewhat with Ranmyaku earlier and it really showed here.

Bubblegum was completely caught off guard before she blushed brightly while holding on to her girlfriend.

Marceline was surprised for a bit before she went to follow Fionna.

A moment later, the trio found themselves in the park of the Candy Kingdom before they saw a banner that said something like this while many Candy citizens danced to music and there was a lot of food here and there which everyone enjoyed greatly.

 _"Hooray!, no more King of Ooo, All hail Princess Bubblegum and congratulations everyone on beating that cloud monster!"_

Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised for a bit before Marceline spoke.

"Hehe… wow. They are really partying it out."

Fionna chuckles a bit when she placed Bubblegum on her feet before she spoke up with an excited look in her eyes.

"Well you two, let's really let loose and enjoy the party for now, I think we earned this right?" Fionna said with an excited cute looking grin on her face.

Marceline and Bubblegum couldn't help but blush at the cute look before they both nod their heads at Fionna with a smile before the trio heads to the party and practially partied till dawn with the trio heading to the castle to avoid the sunlight and get to another kind of party in PB's bedroom with Fionna having some better control… but it would be a bit before she got enough control to not snap, but she did last a bit before it happened.

Time than passed after that to many days, nearly a few weeks later with many things happening in between the days.

Jake got out of the hospital and he healed well, Lady was happy for that one.

Crunchy was finally mined out of that icy pillar and after a day or two in the Hospital to recover from a serious cold and some frostbite here and there and getting something hot to eat, he went back to his aggressive self in no time at all.

Ice King got his fanfiction published after Bubblegum read them.

She hated to admit it… but some were decent, though some had to reworked and edited to keep the occasional forced ending from happening which really helped Ice King's rep… somewhat.

Peppermint Butler in the meantime healed well after he was fully put back together, but had to go on leave for a few days to fully heal when cracks were seen on his body and seeing the mess that Fionna, Marceline, and PB made in the meantime was a nightmare for the Candy butler, but getting the magic mop from Fionna made a tear come out of Peppermint Butler's eye a bit when he was grateful about the item.

Bubblegum sweatdrops a bit, but was a little surprised since she never saw him shed a tear.

Speaking of the mop and where it came from, Fionna or Finn when the transformation ran out, was still training with Ranmyaku and even took the occasional job by working for him in the library… and thanks to some work, Finn could willingly turn into Fionna and back and it really helped to avoid some of the more clingy princesses and gave Finn or Fionna sometimes, more options in the bedroom.

Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised that Finn was so at ease with changing genders. But they were happy that he can use his female persona to get away from the pesky royals.

Though Finn using the form willingly during their more private times really made their day as well.

Though, Jake, when he found out passed out a few times when he saw Finn shift into Fionna right in front of him once and that caused a lot of people to sweatdrop when they had to wait for Jake to wake to really explain what happened and how Finn or Fionna got that form.

Longer story short here… Jake somehow got roped into working in the Library with Finn and Marceline after Jake and Ranmyaku walked into a closed off room to talk and they seemed to have been in a better mood much to the trios shock, Jake said Ranmyaku needed someone to pass certain letters to certain people and that Jake would be like the Library's personal mailman as it were which really made Jake's day when he wanted to be a mailman.

Finn was happy for a couple reasons, like working for Jake here for one when he wasn't out bringing a letter to who knows where and his stretching powers made it easy to put books on high shelves and pull them down when the place seemed to get a good rep with citizens and people started to come to the Library for books and whatnot.

Bubblegum and Marceline we're still shocked that Jake and the librarian hit it off while they sweatdrops before smiling a bit since being a mailman was Jake's dream.

The group even went to the training area a few times to help Fionna or Finn get a grip on her strength and to some extent, it was working when multiple tests show that they were getting better each time with controlled strength, it was hit or miss sometimes though but it was progress.

And every few days, the trio went to Bubblegum's room to help Finn or Fionna at the time… practice so he or she wouldn't go berserk in the bedroom… it was hit or miss so far but Finn or Fionna was improving quickly.

Bubblegum and Marceline seemed to enjoy those berserk moments but they did like when Finn or Fionna wasn't since they know he or she will remember this time.

It took Phoebe a few weeks in the meantime, but she and Cinnamon bun managed to get to the Candy Kingdom before the duo were in the Candy Kingdom castle lobby while they wait for Bubblegum, Marceline, and Finn when Phoebe remembered that there was a time limit for the form… but she wasn't told about the shapeshifting yet.

"Hmm… where are they?, they said that they would be here soon but it's been 10 minutes already." Phoebe said when she looked around the room again… when it seemed cleaner than it usually was for some reason, granted the place was clean but some areas seem to shimmer from light.

Cinnamon Bun was wondering as well but… he was a bit unedge knowing he and Bubblegum are gonna be talking soon.

A moment later, the duo heard talking when a few sets of footsteps were approaching the group and they saw… Fionna in some kind of beautiful dress while she walked next to Bubblegum and Marceline, it looked like the trio didn't notice them yet which allowed the duo to hear this.

"... and I can't believe you can use your forms in the bedroom like that… really going to have to see if I can try something like that when I have more control." Fionna said when she had a grin on her face when she looked to Marceline.

Said Vampire Queen blushed a bit before she returns the grin before speaking.

"You never know."

Phoebe in turn was looking at Fionna with a shocked blushing look on her face when she actually got where Fionna was going with that conversation before saying what most would think would be a logical reaction for a few reasons.

"What the flip!?" Phoebe said which made the trio jolt before they all looked to Phoebe with shocked looks on their faces while Phoebe had a blushing look on her face.

Marceline, Fionna and Bubblegum we're still shocked to see Phoebe and Cinnamon Bun there before Marceline spoke up.

"Hehe… hey Pheebs. How's it going?"

"Oh… great… but why is Finn still in that form?... granted… she… looks nice but I thought it was a temp thing… or did I miss something when I was gone for two weeks?" Phoebe said with a confused look on her face while Fionna nervously chuckles when she rubbed the back of her head before she spoke up.

"Yeah… about that…" Fionna said before time passed for a moment to show the outside of the Candy Kingdom Castle before a shout was heard outside while some Banana guards who were still clearing the ice away which was greatly reduced jolt before they look to the castle from hearing said shout.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN CHANGE GENDERS WILLINGLY NOW!?"** Phoebe shouts when the camera went back to show a greatly stunned Phoebe and Cinnamon bun while Fionna chuckles nervously when she had trouble remembering what Ranmyaku said before looking to Bubblegum and Marceline for backup.

Said duo rubbed the back of their heads before Bubblegum spoke.

"It's just like that Phoebe. Me and Marceline were helping Fionna with training and Ranmyaku said that Finn can change willingly whenever she wants, and even has the mentality of a natural woman… which made some things easier on Fionna if you think about it. So we were helping her with that along with the… berserk thing." She said while blushing.

Phoebe and most likely Cinnamon bun had wide eyes while looking to Marceline with wide eyed looks to see if Bubblegum was telling the truth.

Marceline chuckles a bit before speaking.

"All true."

Phoebe had a hard time processing that before she spoke up.

"What else did we miss?, Ice King trying to Kidnap Fionna or something!?" Phoebe said before the next moment caused everyone to sweatdrop when Fionna had a hand against the wall and she had a hand covering her mouth while she looked actually ill before Phoebe spoke up.

"Oh flipping Glob… he actually tried didn't he?" Phoebe said with a shocked look on her face when she felt herself getting angry with the ice based wizard which showed with her flames turning a bit to look more wild.

Marceline and Bubblegum saw this before Bubblegum spoke.

"Well… all he did was flirt with her, but he doesn't know who Fionna really was so as long as Finn stays as himself then nothing bad will happen."

"And telling him wasn't an option why?" Phoebe asked with a half lidded look on her face when it seemed to be a good way to get Ice King to stop.

Then Marceline spoke up.

"Well there was a chance that LSP would be listening and she might gossip the other royals that Fionna was actually Finn."

However to the groups shock, a gasp was heard before they looked and saw LSP at the window near them before she spoke up.

"Oh… My… Glob!... I GOTTA TELL EVERYONE THAT FIONNA IS FINN!" LSP said before she called that out before she shot away from the window while everyone was silent for a second before Fionna got irritated and called out.

 **"DID I DO SOMETHING IN A PREVIOUS LIFE OR SOMETHING FOR THAT TO HAPPEN GLOB!"** She called out with red angry looking eyes before comically falling to her hands and knees while she got a depressed look on her face when lowered her head.

Marceline and Bubblegum went to Fionna's side to hug her before Marceline spoke.

"It's okay Fi. Everything will be okay."

"B-But I was using this form to hide from clingy Princesses, now what do I do?" Fionna said while Phoebe took a moment to blush a bit when she spoke up.

"Well… I don't know if this is an option, but you could hang out in the fire Kingdom for awhile if you want if your fire resistant like Marceline here." Phoebe suggests to Fionna who blushed brightly when she heard that.

Cinnamon Bun, along with Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised after hearing that before Marceline and Bubblegum looks to see what Fionna would say.

Fionna turned her head to look at Phoebe with a hopeful look in her eyes before she spoke up.

"R-Really?" Fionna said which made Phoebe smile a bit and nod to Fionna and Fionna surprised the Fire based Queen and CB when she quickly flew to Phoebe and hugged her while rubbing her head on the side of Phoebe's neck.

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouPhoebeIdon'tknowhowIcaneverthinkyou!" Fionna quickly said which confused the group for a moment before the group finally got it when they slowed her words down before Phoebe smiles a bit when she pats Fionna's back.

"No worries, I'm glad to help." Phoebe said before Fionna greatly surprised everyone when she pulled her head back and kissed Phoebe on the lips and when she wasn't burned, she slipped a tongue in which made Phoebe's eyes widen in shock and her face quickly turned to a much redder color when she finally registered that Fionna was kissing her.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Cinnamon Bun were greatly surprised at that action while Bubblegum and Marceline were blushing a bit at the scene.

Phoebe's body burned a bit brighter when she fully registered that everyone was staring at them before Fionna pulled away with a grin on her face before she spoke up.

"Hehe, I always wanted to do that with you." Fionna said which made Phoebe blush more while she looked down with a blushing look still on her face which made Fionna chuckle some before she spoke up.

"Hehe, guess those lessons with Marcy and PB really paid off, I didn't go berserk this time." Fionna said which made Phoebe blush even more if that was possible whole she kept looking to the ground from shyness at the moment since she was caught off guard and didn't trust her mouth right now.

Marceline and Bubblegum couldn't help but be proud of Fionna for not going berserk. But they still blush after watching that kiss.

Cinnamon Bun was still shocked before thinking.

 _'Didn't see that coming. Though then again, Phoebe did told me that she and Finn are back together and also in a relationship with the Vampire Queen and… Bubblegum. Hope Finn doesn't screw this up again.'_

A moment later Fionna spoke up when she looked to the two other royals.

"Hey PB, Marcy, I'll be in the fire Kingdom for a while, maybe until Phoebe's birthday to let things cool down, hope you two don't mind cause I get the feeling things are about to get cray cray here." Fionna said which surprised Phoebe a bit, her birthday was a month and 4 weeks away after all but she did blush a bit when she could spend time with Finn… Fionna… whoever in the meantime.

Marceline and Bubblegum felt a little jealous but understood completely before Bubblegum spoke.

"We understand Fionna. Plus you two deserve some alone time as well." She said while Marceline nods in agreement before speaking.

"I hope we come in time for your birthday so we can give you your… present." She said before wiggling her eyebrows to see if Phoebe gets it.

Phoebe did get it and blushed somewhat, but she did send Bubblegum a slight glare before she spoke up.

"Well for you Marceline… sure… but for Bubblegum… no underhanded tricks alright?, if I even find out your messing with anything important in my kingdom… well… let's say that I can really make that favor of yours one that makes it very, very, hard for you to sit for weeks.. And you still have that talk with CB to get through first before that even happens." Phoebe said with a slight glare to get her point across to the candy inclined ruler.

Bubblegum flinched a bit before speaking.

"I promise, no tricks whatsoever." She said with a bit of sadness in voice knowing how bad she felt from the spying she did and the Fire giant incident.

"I'll believe that when nothing is messed with later… but for now, you and CB have a talk to get through while Finn… Fionna here and I head back to the Fire Kingdom, I'll send someone to get CB later, good luck you two." Phoebe said before she turned to the front door while Fionna rubs the back of her head for a moment before she waved to the others in the room and quickly floats after Phoebe, maybe she could help calm her down or something.

Marceline sweatdrops at the awkward moment.

Bubblegum was a bit nervous before she turns to look at Cinnamon Bun.

CB was silent for a moment when he had trouble with asking any questions right now which left an awkward silence in the room.

Marceline sees this before speaking.

"I'm gonna… do something." She said before floats around around a corner.

However, she stayed so she can listen to the conversation.

A minute to two passed before CB spoke up.

"Ummm… guess I should say Hello Princess." Cinnamon bun said while he rubbed the back of his fully baked head.

"Hello… Cinnamon Bun." Bubblegum said while feeling a bit nervous.

"So…how were things in the Kingdom after I left?... we saw that cloud thing and tried to help… but that… kind of backFIREd on us huh?" CB said before chuckling a little at his own pun.

Marceline rolled her eyes after hearing that while Bubblegum couldn't help but chuckle a bit before speaking.

"Well there was that shape shifting lizard that tried to overthrow me. Then the sleepover. And there was that time I got out voted thanks to the King of Ooo. Though I got it back and I'm glad he's gone."

"Yeah… hopefully, heard he never really did anything good here…" CB said before he fell silent again.

"Yeah…" Bubblegum said before she fell silent again as well.

A minute later, CB spoke up again but this one came out as more of a question.

"So… your dating Finn… or Fionna right now?, and with Marceline and Phoebe?, honestly I get Marceline since you two used to date… but how did you get Phoebe as well… last I saw, Phoebe despised you for your secretive nature… or did you do something to her when she was here last time?" CB asked with genuine curiosity on his face… but his eyes had a slight glint near the end… he was definitely different now that he was fully baked now..

Bubblegum flinched a bit before speaking.

"I've done nothing this time. Like Marceline, Phoebe and I both love Finn and I admit… my track record is not good. But I've changed. I don't spy anymore."

"Really?, cause I remember things from before I was fully baked and while you did change somewhat… did you ever tell them about your more questionable experiments?... I mean some of them border on being monstrous princess, not even the Fire giant incident nor you nearly wiping out the Fire Kingdom in the process when you tricked Ice King at the time matches some of the things you've done… and you know what you normally say… it's for your kingdom's protection… Finn may have made a mistake, a big one at that, but he tried to make up for that… so I trust him more than you right now and that's saying something since he nearly caused the Fire Kingdom to get taken over by Flame King during the Red Throne incident." CB said with a pointed look in his eyes.

Marceline's eyes widen after hearing the pastry said those things.

Bubblegum put her head down before speaking.

"You're right. It was monstrous. All the time I was thinking of protecting my Kingdom, I have not realized the damage I cause… it would've led to a war. Now… I question my well being… and now I'm thinking… do I deserve to rule?... To me, maybe I'm not supposed to anymore. With everything I did… I don't deserve forgiveness." She said before she turns around and decides to go somewhere to alone.

However CB spoke up before she could get far.

"Don't get me wrong Princess, but while some of your actions are really, really questionable, but you did do it for your kingdom in the end, it's the fact that you didn't trust others, even people who were your closest friends and allies and tricked them constantly, that's the main reason why I don't trust you and I ran off with Phoebe, as a princess you do very well and I'll even admit make your citizens happy, but as a person, it seemed like that sweet gummy heart I knew years ago hardened over the years when you really went into your experiments…honestly I still have my doubts about you, but it does seem like your trying." CB said when he walked to Bubblegum for a few steps while he tries to get her attention.

Bubblegum did stop after hearing that before speaking.

"But I don't think it would be enough. I'm sorry CB. I sorry for failing everyone. Even you." She said before she starts running.

"IF YOU RUN NOW BEFORE I'M FINISHED!, THAN YOUR JUST PROVING MY POINT!" CB shouts before she could get far to throw her off and get her to look to him one more time.

Luckily for him, Bubblegum did stop before she turns around to look at him.

CB took a moment to catch his breath since he never really shouts before he spoke up when he got calm again.

"Look, I'm not trying to bring you down Princess… all I'm saying is trust others and they will trust you in turn, as odd as it is with you sharing Finn… Fionna… whoever they are now with Marceline and Phoebe… I can't say I'm totally surprised since you did have a crush on him during his younger years… I mean you even made that elixier to stop his body from aging when he turned 18 years ago and should have it in cold storage right?" CB said with a slight grin on his face when he teased Bubblegum a bit.

Marceline was surprised when she heard that before thinking.

 _'Sneaky.'_ She thought with a grin.

Bubblegum blushed a bit while rubbing her arm before speaking.

"Y-Yeah."

"Still… I can see that even if it is a little bit, you seem to be opening up somewhat, and I am willing to give a second chance on trusting you Princess… but know that I'm still Phoebe's knight and if you betray that trust… well… you haven't seen me get angry when I'm fully baked right?" CB said with a grin but his face looked serious at the end.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised before speaking.

"I… understand."

"Good… well… I'll go say hi to Jake if he's in the kingdom or the fort and probably come back here and go to an inn or something for the day… if you want to do anything, you'll find me there in a few hours." CB said before he turned to walk away while he sent a glance to Marceline when he saw a bit of her hair flowing which made it look slightly off in the shadows but he kept quiet when he walked past her… but he did send her a glancing look when he did while making sure PB didn't notice.

Marceline blinked a bit before she pops her head a bit out the corner to see Bubblegum with her head down.

A moment later, Marceline floats to Bubblegum and after a moment, speaks up.

"Hey… Bonnie… how you doing?" Marceline asked to try and make it look like she never listened in on the conversation.

Bubblegum sighs before speaking.

"I'm not sure Marcy. Really not sure."

Marceline took a moment to think before she had a sneaky grin on her face before she spoke up.

"Well then, might as well get you in a good mood than… it's been awhile since we had a serious one on one moment and I always did want to see how well you took one of my more monster like forms… maybe the werewolf one this time… or maybe my Giant bat form… choices choices..." Marceline said when she picked up Bubblegum bridal style before she starts to float to the room with a teasing grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushes a brightly and thought of saying something but knows that the Vampire Queen doesn't go for no. But surprisingly, she did say this.

"M-Maybe your...tentacle form." She said while blushing.

"Oh hooo… going kinky are we?... might as well make it extra special then… and might as well see if Peppermint Butler actually loses it… hehe." Marceline said while she chuckles with a slightly evil tone which showed how serious she was right now.

Bubblegum gulps a bit while holding close to Marceline.

The day for Bubblegum when the duo went into the room was a mind blowing one which really helped her relax… though Peppermint Butler had to apply for a week off from work when he had to clean the floors, the bed, the shower…the wall… the ceiling… practically everything in Bubblegum's room after Marceline had her way with Bubblegum time and time again… and showed how productive her monster forms were compared to her normal self...

Marceline, even for herself, had to nervously laugh when she saw how unnerved Peppermint butler was after he finished cleaning the room while Bubblegum during and after the event…

Said Candy Monarch, who felt very relaxed and felt better, felt bad for her butler but tried to stop laughing when she saw the face that Peppermint Butler showed.

Meanwhile with Finn or Fionna depending on the gender and Phoebe after they got to the Fire Kingdom… had a BLAST so to speak over the weeks after they found out that Fionna was fireproof.

First off, they hanged out like normally when Phoebe wasn't busy with her royal duties while Finn or Fionna at time, explored the Fire Kingdom and the fiery lands around the place when she didn't have to risk any kind of time limit now and every now and then found a fire based dungeon and to some surprise, most likely against fire based intruders, Ice and water based ones, the ice seemed enchanted to withstand fire and heat so it was perfect for Finn or Fionna to cool off so to speak and the water ones were very very hot, but thanks to her body, it was like she found various hot springs in the fire kingdom and thought of inviting Marceline a few times while she relaxed in one.

Meanwhile with Phoebe during one of Fionna's outings right before Phoebe was free for the day...

"Boy what a day." Phoebe said before sighing while she sat on her throne.

A minute later, Finn entered the room in special Fire proof clothing to help him blend in with the Fire based surroundings and since it looked Unisex, he could shift between genders and not worry about looking ridiculous.

He noticed how tired Phoebe looked before he spoke up.

"Hey Phoebe, I found another spring type dungeon nearby, maybe I could find a lava based one so you can relax in it if you want to take a break… will need a map of the place though, I got turned around so many times that I found myself back here… hehe." Finn said when he rubbed the back of his head since the best he could do in the Fire Kingdom in the past was just move to and from the kingdom before he got a chance to actually explore before.

Phoebe smiles a bit before giggling before speaking.

"We'll worry about the map later, but the lava spring type does sound like a great idea."

"Well until then, want a massage or something?, I got a book on how to do it before I returned it, and I think I could do a good job on helping you relax." Finn said with a smile on his face.

Phoebe blushed after hearing that before speaking.

"Actually a massage does sound good. And if it works out well… I'm might give you a nice reward." She said with a smirk.

Finn blushed brightly at the sight before he nervously chuckles when he heard that.

"W-Well I will warn you that you'll have to remove the armor and probably your shirt, but you won't have to remove anything else if it's a neck issue, besides we got a week and a month to go for your birthday… and I got an interesting gift to give you when that happens." Finn said with a slight blush… but he did have a teasing tone which showed that Marceline must have rubbed off on him well.

Phoebe blushes a bit before she gets up from the throne before she walks towards Finn before she was in arms reach before speaking.

"Let's head for my room then. And for the record… I can go fully nude either way." She said but whispered that last part.

Finn blushed a bit while he pulled the collar of his shirt which showed steam emitting from the inside of his clothing before he spoke up.

"L-Lets t-try and hold off on that for n-now… l-lead the way please." Finn said while he turned to the door to open it… to walk into the wall instead when he turned a bit to far before quickly snapping out of it before he nervously grinned to Phoebe before he shot out of the room with this sentence when he flew out the door.

"I-I'll m-meet you there and get t-things ready." Finn nervously said when he shot out of Phoebe's eyesight while she saw a bright blush on his face.

Phoebe blushed as well before smiling as she starts to leave the throne room before she starts heading to her room.

About a moment or two after she got to her room, you see said Flame Queen sitting on her bed with a bathrobe on, since she removed her armor, while waiting for Finn.

A moment later, Finn came into the room while he carried a large slab like object with some kind of hole like shape bit near one end while he carried various fire kingdom based oils in the other before he blushed when he saw Phoebe and he comically froze in the air while he mutters things.

"Don't go berserk, Don't go berserk, Don't go berserk…" Finn muttered while he sets the oils nearby and sets up the slab like object which was a Fire Kingdom based massage table which was foldable.

Phoebe notices Finn before speaking.

"You alright Finn?"

Finn jolts a bit when he heard the question before he spoke up.

"Oh yeah… just… trying to keep calm… don't want to go berserk like I did with Marceline in the library or with PB shortly after and force myself on you… Not until your 18th Birthday at least." Finn said while lowly muttering that last bit without realizing it.

Phoebe smiles a bit before speaking.

"I don't mind if you go berserk Finn. My people and tend to go very rough during tier 15."

Finn blushed brightly from that and with an iron will that would impress most, Finn said this with a grin on his face while his eyes glow a bit with a red light.

"Maybe later… when your 18… but for now… please get on the table my dear." Finn said while some of his vampire like instinct appeared which made his voice to a few octaves deeper than normal.

Phoebe sees that before she gets up from the bed before she swung her hips a bit before getting to the table before speaking.

"Anything you say, my love." She said before sitting on the table.

Finn smiles a bit when he heard that while his eyes keep the glow they had while he waits for Phoebe to lay on the table but spoke up while he grins.

"Don't forget the bathrobe my dear… can't do this without you disrobing for me." Finn teased when he gave Phoebe a lust filled grin while he seemed to have a mix of his berserk state and his controlled state.

* * *

 **Lime moment/ Straight**

Said Flame Queen detects that before she returns the grin before speaking.

"Alright then." She said before she unties her robe before she opens it which gave the young Vampire King in training a blush inducing site.

Apparently, Phoebe went fully nude which caused Finn's eyes to widen in shock when he saw she had large breasts and hips… apparently she really grew over the years and had a growth spurt after she broke up with Finn and the armor seemed to restrict it… she had C to D cup breasts and wide hips that seemed perfect on her body and Finn's body was shuddering when he saw that before he spoke up.

 **"Oh you… are going to be in for it when you hit 18 Pheebs… going to make you call my name when I go all out when you hit 18 and I'll make sure the entire Fire Kingdom hears it… please… lay face down on the table… face on the hole."** Finn said with a barely restrained tone which showed how badly he wanted to do what he wanted to Phoebe, but the fact that she was so close to her birthday helped restrain him enough to keep his wits while lesser men and some woman would be impressed with that kind of restraint.

Phoebe giggles a bit before speaking.

"Okay. But… I don't mind getting my present early." She whispered before laying on her belly before putting her face in the hole.

Finn honestly considered it here and now for half a second before grinning a bit when he a little tease in mind for Phoebe when he responds with a normal sounding tone.

"Well then, can't spoil much… maybe just a sneak peak though, got a lot of practice with PB and Marcy… so might as well be a little fair." Finn said when he rolled up his sleeves and went to grab some oils from nearby and checked how much want inside of it while his back was turned to Phoebe, he could hear her breathing and heart rate from how close he was while Phoebe, who was suppose to be a virgin, in turn…

Phoebe was a bit excited as she was about recieve her massage along with the sneak preview of her present. Though deep down she wished Finn would ravaged her.

A moment later Finn turned back with the bottle in hand before he spoke up.

"Sorry but I'm not stripping, but I can assure you that you'll like what's about to happen, just relax and keep your face on the hole." Finn said when he uncapped the bottle and put some oil on his hand and starts to lather his hands with the stuff when he got ready to give Phoebe her massage.

Said Flame Queen did as she was told while waiting.

"Word of warning though, I still have some issues with my strength so if I get to rough, then let me know and I'll stop, PB is made of gum and she's soft so she can't get harmed easily and Marcy can regenerate and is naturally tough, I'm not insulting you when I say this, but I'm being safe so I don't harm you Phoebe." Finn said while he showed Phoebe his strength by holding a simple piece of metal in front of her face that he brought and he just used a thumb to bend it which snapped off a moment later like a pencil under a strong thumb before he pulled his hand with the metal leftovers away.

Phoebe was shocked when she saw that before thinking.

' _SWEET GLOB!_ ' She thought before she calms down a bit before speaking.

"Don't worry Finn. I trust you."

Finn chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"Thanks but all the same, just let me know if I get to rough… now than, shoulders or feet?, those are probably the most sore areas, I'll work the back next after those." Finn said while he waits for Phoebe's answer.

Phoebe took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"Shoulders first, then feet."

Finn nods even if she couldn't see him before he gently placed his oiled hands on her shoulders before he starts to press and squeeze lightly on Phoebe's shoulders while Finn thinks back to what to do to a person's shoulders when he felt some knots in their shoulders, Phoebe might not have them thanks to being made of fire, but he did wonder how he was doing so far when a minute to two pass, he didn't hear complaints so far so he just continues for a moment more before he spoke up.

"So… how does it feel Phoebe?" Finn asked while he continues his actions.

Phoebe hums a bit before speaking.

"This feels pretty good." She said which made Finn smile before he spoke up.

"How does your neck feel?, think the knots are coming undone?, just let me know when to stop and switch to your feet." Finn asked while he continues his actions for a minute more when it was hard to tell for him.

Then Phoebe said this.

"Hmmm, oh yeah that hits the spot."

Finn smiles before he just fell silent when he continues to massage Phoebe's neck for a few minutes while he waits for her signal while lightly raising and lowering his grip strength to get a bit deeper with the massage, but the keyword was a little bit before he released the pressure a bit to repeat the pattern while thinking.

 _"Glob, Phoebe looks so beautiful… can't wait for her birthday… which it would come sooner but got to hold back… for now."_ Finn thought while he focused on Phoebe before he wondered what she was thinking.

Said Flame Queen was enjoying the massage before thinking.

' _Oh man this feels so good. Who knew Finn would be this good with those hand. Can't wait till he uses his on other things._ ' She thought before imagining Finn using his hands on her breasts.

Finn continues his actions before he spoke up.

"So Phoebe, think I did enough here?, or do you want me to focus on your neck area?" Finn asked when he took a moment to adjust where he was gripping before he starts to massage her neck again, this time a bit more at the base of her neck.

Phoebe hums a bit more before speaking.

"Hmmm, a few more on the neck then to the feet."

Finn hums as well before he focused on helping Phoebe with the massage before he spoke up when a few minutes pass.

"Alright, there, unless you want me to keep going, I'll be going to the legs and feet now." Finn said before he stopped messaging Phoebe to renew the oil on his hands.

Phoebe was sighing a bit as she feels relaxed from the treatment.

A moment later Finn than walked to the edge of the table where Phoebe's feet were before he spoke up when he lightly grips one while he tries to remember what he read about massaging a person's feet.

"Get ready Pheebs, this might tickle a little." Finn said before he starts to use his thumbs to lightly press into the balls of her feet and the center of her foot a moment later when he officially starts the massage.

It was a few seconds before Phoebe starts to giggle a bit.

Finn chuckles as well before he adjusts his grip to keep the tickling low before he resumed his actions.

Phoebe's giggling lessens before she starts hum bit in relaxed tone.

Finn than continues his actions for awhile when he actually felt knots coming undone in her feet before he spoke up.

"Wow, you really need a new outfit instead of that armor, not really good for your feet, I get that its for protection but wow… thought Elemental's didn't have knots to get until today." Finn said when he continues to massage Phoebe's feet before switching to the other foot.

Phoebe hums a bit more before speaking.

"Maybe you're... right. Just need to wear something more… comfortable." She said before humming more.

Finn chuckles for a moment before he continues to massage Phoebe's feet before he switched to her right leg and starts to massage the leg with a gentle touch.

Phoebe hums more as she felt the knots leaving her feet and now her legs when Finn switched to her other leg for a few minutes before Finn had a grin on his face when he looked to Phoebe's ass and had a thought.

 _"Well I did say a sneak peak… might as well deliver."_ Finn thought before he spoke up when he felt the knots leaving Phoebe's leg.

"So how am I doing with the legs Phoebe… they feel better?" Finn asked when he continues to massage her legs.

"Oh yeah Finn. So much better."

"Nice… might as well give the sneak peak then." Finn cryptically said when he renews the oil on his hands while he had an innocent look on his face like Finn did before he learned about tiers.

Phoebe was wonder what Finn was gonna since she couldn't see him before speaking.

"What are you gonna do Finn?" She asked while excited.

Her question was answered a moment later when Finn actually placed his oil covered hands on her ass before he starts to gently massage and grope the shapely ass before Finn spoke up with a lust filled tone.

"Personally, I may have said I wouldn't do this till you were 18… but a slight peak at your gift should give you some kind of satisfaction right?" Finn said before he starts to massage Phoebe's ass while his thumbs went to her folds and lightly rubs against them while he floats over Phoebe's body to keep any counter attacks from happening.

Phoebe was at first surprised at that action before she jolts a bit before she surprising starts to moan from that action.

Finn had a grin on his face from that action before he spoke up.

"So… tell me… ever been with another woman?, I get that you would have wait for your 18th birthday for a guy… but ever actually do anything at all with another person?" Finn asked while he continues to tease and please Phoebe by using his fingers to tease her asscheeks while his thumbs continue to rub against her folds while the lower thumb went to her bud to tease it… seems Finn got a lot of experience when he was with Marceline and Bubblegum over the two weeks he was with them.

Phoebe was definitely enjoying this before speaking.

"I-I… have been with other… w-women… before, to relieve s-some… stress or… w-when I'm… in h-heat." She said before moaning a bit.

Finn grins for a moment before he spoke up.

"So… did any of them ever do this?, Marceline did this with PB and with me in my Fionna form and I returned the favor in both forms… but…" Finn said before he moved Phoebe's asscheeks aside before he stuck his tongue out and licks her asshole a little to tease Phoebe while his thumbs used a bit more strength to rub Phoebe's folds.

Phoebe jolts a bit with a surprised look before speaking.

"N-N-No… nothing like.. th-that."

Finn chuckles before he pulled his head back a bit and spoke up when he felt some of his lust get into his actions.

"Well then… how about this… gotta love long tongues." Finn cryptically said before his tongue lengthens before it presses against Phoebe's asshole before it slid in deeply before it starts to wiggle a little in her ass while Finn's hands continue to tease Phoebe's asscheeks and her folds.

"Gah!" Phoebe yelps before she moans a little loud.

Finn chuckles at that when it felt a bit familiar to him since Marceline and Bubblegum normally start things… but it seems that Phoebe was inexperienced with being on the defensive and Finn would take advantage of that when he lightly pressed the thumb on her folds inside of her pussy and lightly thrusts it in and out while his other thumb rubs her bud more while his tongue danced in Phoebe's ass.

Phoebe shudders at the feeling before speaking.

"O-Oh… G-Gloooobbb." She said while moaning while Finn chuckles before he continues to tongue Phoebe's ass while teasing Phoebe's pussy for a few minutes while Finn wondered how Phoebe was doing and what she was thinking right now.

Said Flame Royal continues to pant and moan before thinking.

' _Oh Glob. Now I'm really surprised. What else has Marceline and Bubblegum have taught him? Hmmm… I wish it was my birthday now so Finn and I can really get it on.'_

Finn continues to tongue Phoebe's ass and teased Phoebe before he felt her body twitching and shuddering while he just waits for Phoebe to come as he keeps up his actions.

About a few moments later, Phoebe shudders before speaking up.

"C-CUMMING!" She said before her pussy squirted on Finn's thumbs.

Finn chuckles while he continues his actions to keep Phoebe's orgasm to continue for longer than normal while he waits for her to tap off.

About 20 seconds later, said Flame Royal grunts before she finally taps off before panting a bit.

Finn in turn pulls his tongue free of Phoebe's ass and licks her folds a little to taste her juices before he pulled away and floats away from Phoebe to wash his hands in Phoebe's bathroom before he spoke up.

"Welp, no berserk moment thankfully, but still… got to wait for your 18th birthday before the real deal happens." Finn said while he washed his hands in the lava like water before he took a second to use some toothpaste and mouthwash he brought and a lava proof toothbrush to clean and freshen his mouth up in case he had to talk with anyone else.

Phoebe pants a bit more before lifts her head up before turn her body a bit before she lays on her back with a deep blush on her face before speaking.

"O-Okay."

Finn chuckles a bit before he looked to Phoebe with a grin on his face after he spat and rinsed his mouth out before he spoke up.

"Don't worry… berserk or not, I promise I'll do a lot more than what I did today… I found some adult books in a 18 and over section of Ranmyaku's library and they gave me a lot of ideas that you and I can do while I shift between genders… hope you got your own ideas as well." Finn said before he shifts his gender into a female before she spoke up.

"At least I hope you have some ideas… just a reminder… my mind is fully female in this state as well so things that would mess with me as a man wouldn't mess with me as a woman." Fionna said with a teasing fanged grin on her face.

Phoebe blushes a bit before she grins back at her girlfriend before speaking.

"I think I might have some."

"Well then… I'll let you iron them out for now… until then, enjoy the rest of your day my dear." Fionna said while she walked out of the room with a swing of her hips to tease Phoebe on the way out… wow… this new Finn or Fionna is like a confident 180 compared to the old Finn or Fionna.

Phoebe blushed a bit brightly after seeing that before thinking.

 _'Oh Glob. Makes me want to pounce on him, or her. Only a couple more weeks and a month left to go. And then... that dick and pussy is all mine.'_ She thought before licking her lips before time passed again… but for Phoebe, it seemed Finn or Fionna decided to tease her at any chance they could get from surprise kisses to even groping her breasts or ass from out of her sight and even a few times when they hugged Phoebe and left with quick speeds before Phoebe could retaliate to really build up Phoebe's lust… while Phoebe in the meantime when there was only a few hours till her birthday when Finn decided to mess with her one last time by hugging her from behind, kissing her on the neck and speaking in her ear.

"Just a few more hours… and you'll be calling my name." Finn teased before he flew away which left Phoebe alone for her own thoughts about Finn or Fionna's teasing the entire time after that massage incident.

Phoebe breathes a bit before thinking.

 _'Oh Glob, Finn. You really know how to tease a girl, no matter what gender you are. As soon as we're alone, I'm gonna ride the fuck out of you.'_

Phoebe then tried to find the gender changer in the usual places they were normally in before getting confused when she couldn't and starts to get both inpatient and excited when she approached her throne room while she had these thoughts when it was just a minute till her birthday… even the guards were missing.

'Where is everyone?' She thought before opening the doors to the throne room to see it oddly not lit at all which had it pitch black in there before a lot of lights of blue from flame shields and the normal red from flame people lit up while the room lit up as well before everyone that Phoebe knew from Finn and CB to even Bubblegum, Marceline, Jake, and everyone else she ever met and befriended was here even Ranmyaku to a shock of sorts… even some of her past female lovers were here as well while quite a number of her citizens as well, even flambo and her brothers attended and cheered out as well

 **"SURPRISE… HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHOEBE!"** Everyone called out while fireproof confetti rained down from above Phoebe while most of the people who had mouths smile at Phoebe.

Phoebe was indeed surprised before she smiles at everyone before speaking.

"Thanks everyone."

A moment later Finn approached Phoebe before holding a hand out to her while smiling.

"Well Phoebe, want to start a dance here?, we got a good DJ that the Party god recommended and he's got both fast and slow songs, so take your pick since it's your day today." Finn said with a smile on his face.

Phoebe blushed a bit while smiling before speaking up.

"Slow songs." She said before taking his hand.

A few minutes later, the party starts in full with many people dancing together with Finn and Phoebe leading things while Marceline and Bubblegum danced together, Jake and Lady did so as well which was interesting to see with her long body while others joined in as well before most of the people were dancing while some just watched as they either snacked or chat with one another.

Ranmyaku was one of them while he leaned against the wall while he had a platter of food on it and a drink floating on a book with a red shield on it for a faux table while he looked at each group to see how happy they looked, starting with Finn and Phoebe first since they were the center of attention right now.

Said duo continues to dance before Phoebe spoke.

"I'm happy we're back together Finn. I hope you know that."

"Same here… I really regret tricking you back then… I was only following Jake's advice but even if he did tell me to go ahead with it, it was me who went through with it in the end… I really am sorry… if this didn't happen, I would have just tried to work to be friends with you again at the very least." Finn said while he held Phoebe while they slowly danced together.

Phoebe blushed a bit before speaking.

"It's all in the past Finn. And to be honest… breaking up with you was my mistake. But we're together now. And we also have Marceline and Bubblegum as well. Just know that I love you Finn."

Finn took a moment to register her words before he spoke up.

"How was it your mistake when I was the one who went through with it in the end?" Finn asked while he tried to help Phoebe get past that incident.

"I just felt that maybe we could've talk things out. Everyday, I missed the things you and I used to do." Phoebe spoke.

"Maybe, but what I did really messed with you at the time and I can't fix that now… but we can work it out in the here and now right?" Finn asked with a smile on his face.

Phoebe smiles a bit before she nods her head at him.

Finn than kissed Phoebe on her lips and lifts her off her feet a little while Ranmyaku smiles at the sight before he looked around a saw a lot of happy people around him while he sipped his drink just now.

Phoebe blushed a bit before kissing back a little.

A bit later Finn lowered Phoebe to the ground before he whispered in her ear.

 _"Follow me in a moment when you get the chance, let's ditch the party for now and have our own private one… we can continue what happened when I finished giving you that massage a month ago… really go wild like you want."_ Finn whispered in Phoebe's ear before he lets her go and floats out of the room with a quick but careful speed to not disturb the other dancers.

Phoebe had a slight blush in her before feeling a little excited before thinking.

 _'At last.'_

About minute later, the now 18 year old Flame Monarch tried to leave the party while trying to be discreet.

However the ladies she bedded in the past blocked her way with some smiles on their faces before one of them, a shapely Flame Elemental woman spoke up.

"Hey Birthday girl… or woman I should say… really grew well over the year… mind if we meet in your room for some real fun if your heading out?, it's been awhile and we decided to have one nightosphere of a time in one of our homes to keep the party going or in your room if you want." The Flame Elemental said with a teasing grin on her face with the others doing so as well.

Phoebe blinked a few times while blushing a bit before speaking.

"Well actually ladies… I'm trying to meet my boyfriend."

The ladies looked to one another before a few sent her some smirks while the one who spoke up earlier spoke up again.

"Oh ho… so tell me, whos this possible hunk you got?... and by meeting on your 18th birthday no less… maybe we could… lend a hand or 10…" The Flame Elemental woman said while the others, 4 to be exact, grinned when they looked to Phoebe with some excited looks in their eyes.

Said Flame Queen blushed a bit before speaking.

"Well it's Finn."

"Wait wait wait… backup… you said Finn right?... as in Finn the human who forced you to fight the ice King and melt the ice kingdom?... that Finn?" The Fire elemental said with some worry on her face.

Then Phoebe tries to calm her and the others down before speaking.

"Yes him. But there was evidence that he was following a dream and listened to someone's advice. However, Finn shows responsibility and we're back together. Plus he's a vampire now."

"Wait… you mean that hunk of a guy was Finn?, I heard rumors but I didn't expect that?... did he really change or…" The Woman said while she sipped her drink when she calmed somewhat, but still seemed wearry for her Queen.

"Yes he did. I can see the look in his eyes that shows how he's changed and still regrets for doing that." Phoebe said.

"I see… and you said he's a vampire yes?, and I heard rumors that he's dating Marceline the Vampire Queen and Princess Bubblegum… we hear rumors about her and wanted to torch her for some of the things she did but held back because it was your birthday and that you were possibly dating her as well…" The Woman said while some venom leaked out when Bubblegum was mentioned with the others looked angry as well.

Phoebe sees that before she sighs a bit before speaking.

"Yes it's true. I'm also in a relationship with Marceline and Bubblegum. And yes it's true on what she did and all… but it seems that she changed as well, judging from how her and Cinnamon Bun are interacting."

"Really?... well if Cinnamon bun is alright with her being here… then I guess we are as well… but if you don't let us join you… we may keep an eye on her to be safe… besides… you never bedded a man yet and I heard rumors that Vampires or soon to be ones can be very aggressive and even have stamina to outlast most… you sure you don't need backup?... I mean he probably had plenty of practice with Marceline and Bubblegum so won't you need an edge yourself?" The Flame Elemental said with a grin on her face while the others grin as well.

Phoebe blushes a bit before thinking a bit before speaking.

"Okay… I don't know who's spreading those rumors… but it is true. So… I don't see the harm bringing you five with me. But only if things go crazy."

"Nice… and FYI girl, it's that floating blob thing over there… said something about about Finn having a woman form as well but that can't be right can it?" The Flame elemental woman said while pointing a finger behind her.

Phoebe's eyes widen before speaking up.

"Oh Glob no." She said before looking back before facepalming when she saw who it was.

Turns out it was LSP who was trying to get Ranmyaku's attention and his platter of food while he ignores her by sitting on the book barrier and floats around the room while she gave chase… he was careful not to hit anyone… but LSP practically charged through people and quite a bit of people got irritated with the lumpy princess.

Phoebe growls a bit before she motioned her guards to take her outside.

A moment later, LSP was being dragged out of the room by some Flame guards and Ranmyaku used a barrier around her to act like a cage to make it easy before he spoke up.

"No need to be gentle fellahs, that barrier will keep bouncing all the way to the candy Kingdom… keyword bounce." Ranmyaku said before he sent LSP a chilling grin while said Princesses eyes shrank a bit before she said this one thing.

"Oh Glob." LSP said when she got where Ranmyaku went with this before the guards nod to one another and tossed LSP out of the building and some guests saw her bouncing like a pinball all the way out of the Fire Kingdom.

Everyone was relieved about that before Phoebe looks at the five women before speaking.

"Now that she's gone...yes that rumor is true. Finn can turn himself into a girl whenever he wants."

"Oh not bad… really hoping to see how well they can use their own kitten on yours… really get a good sight… and hopefully he goes crazy and drags us into it." The Flame elemenatal woman said with a smirk on her face when she remembered some of the more wild times she and Phoebe had while the other four had similar looks on their faces.

Phoebe blushes a bit before she grins back at the five before speaking.

"Well, we're not gonna find out by standing here right?"

"Well your majesty… lead the way." The Flame Elemental woman said while she used a hand to slap Phoebe's ass to get her to walk forward.

Phoebe jolts a bit before sending the elemental a grin before speaking.

"Hoo… you're gonna get it when it's your turn." She said before she starts leading the five women to her room before thinking.

' _Hope Finn actually agrees.'_ She thought.

After a bit of walking, the group of Flame Elemental women were outside of the door before Phoebe walked in… and to her confusion saw nothing.

The young Flame Queen looks around before calling his name.

"Hello? Finn?"

A moment later, Phoebe got the surprise of her life and to the women outside of the room shock when Phoebe felt herself get pushed to the bed before a familiar deep voice spoke up.

"You know Pheebs… It was really really hard to hold back for all of this time while letting my lust build, and when that massage incident happened it only made it worse… I hope your ready… cause I'm about to really let loose!" The Familar voice said before the voice got a slight growl… not threatening but more… loving it seemed.

Phoebe recognizes the voice before speaking.

"Oh, trust me Finn. I've been waiting for a long time for this. However, hope you don't mind some company." She said before pointing at the door.

The Figure now shown as a nearly berserked Finn, looks to the door to see the 5 other woman and spoke up with a deep voice.

"Depends… I may need the experience… but they are total strangers to me… it's another matter if they have something for you and I'm sure Marcy and PB would get it, but if they are strangers…" Finn said while trailing off while his gaze went to the ladies and their bodies which were shapely to him.

That's when Phoebe spoke.

"Actually Finn, these are the 5 women I've bedded with before we got back together."

Finn perked up a bit before he sent the ladies a lust fueled fanged grin.

"Hooo… mind if I ask who you 5 are before I knock you out from screwing you unconscious?... word of warning if you think I'm bluffing… I outlasted PB and Marceline together and they are pretty tough ladies." Finn said with his eyes glowing a bit from his lust leaking out.

One of the Elementals, after getting over the surprise, walked forward and with a flame like tail spoke up, she looked slightly cat like.

"I'm Blaze… nice to meet you… let's just say that Phoebe really liked my mouth." The first one, now known as Blaze, spoke up with a teasing grin when she stuck her tongue out to show a slightly long fiery tongue.

Phoebe blushed a bit brightly after seeing that before the second elemental walked forward, who almost looked a bit like said Flame Queen before speaking.

"My name is Flannery… pleasure to meet you… and just to let you know that her majesty enjoys my ass greatly." The second, now know as Flannery, teases as well before Finn sees her ass.

Finn had to grin at the sight before the one who spoke up to Phoebe earlier walked forward with a grin on her face.

"Name's Infernus, probably the only one here aside from you who can make our Queen a submissive woman and like it." Infernus said with a wide grin on her face when she looked to Phoebe with a hungry look in her eyes.

Phoebe blushed brightly as she remembers how aggressive Infernus was… especially with some tricks she had..

Then the next elemental walked forward before speaking up.

"My names Cinder… and I let my Queen do whatever she wants to these breasts of mine." Said the fourth, now known as Cinder, before she pulls her shirt down, which reveals that she wasn't wearing a bra before her large breasts bounced a bit.

There were at least E size.

Finn's eyes widen a bit before he licks his lips and looked to the last one before he spoke up.

"And you... what's your name?" Finn asked with a grin on his face.

The last elemental walks forward with a grin before speaking up.

"My name is Spark… and I've been told that I have the tightest pussy around the group."

Finn just grins before he looked to Phoebe before he spoke up.

"Really hope you don't mind if I have fun with them as well… after what Cinder here did… I'm on a thin thread right now… so ladies… if you want to join… please enter and close the door… or leave cause I doubt I'll let anyone here get away from me once I fully snap." Finn teased while he grew erect in his pants and showed how large he was to everyone and it was restrained greatly from what the ladies could see.

Said ladies blushed brightly after seeing that before the 5 women entered the room before the last one closes it and locks the door.

* * *

Lemon alart/ Straight, Futa, Yuri / Berserk Finn VS Phoebe (5 assists for lemon)

A moment later Finn's eyes glow brightly before he shocked the women by gripping his own clothing and effortlessly ripping them off which showed his enhanced body to the ladies which while ripped with muscle was thin looking to give him a slender but deadly look… and saw his full erection on display when it quickly went to full power.

Phoebe, along with the 5 elemental women blushed brightly as they marveled the Vampire King in training's bod.

A moment later, the 6 woman saw Finn approch Phoebe before he gripped her dress with both hands and ripped them clean off and her bra as well which let her breasts bounce free which showed that Finn finally snapped and he was nothing more than a mating machine right now when he gripped both of Phoebe's breasts and latched a mouth onto one of her nipples and roughly sucked on it while Blaze and Infernus felt themselves get wet at the sight.

Flannery, Cinder and Spark were shocked after seeing that before they felt themselves get wet too.

Phoebe was in a similar state before she starts to moan a bit before speaking.

"Oh Glob yes. Keep sucking on my breasts. There all yours."

A moment later, Finn switched to her other breast while his hand on her now mouth free breast went down to her panties and ripped them off before he starts rub her folds to get her wet for his next move.

Phoebe shudders a bit before she lets out another moan before Finn felt her folds getting wet and when he felt her fiery fluids getting her wet enough, pushed his fingers in her pussy before he starts to finger her folds while Blaze and Infernus grin when they saw that before they walked forward before Infernus spoke up.

"Hey big boy… mind if we join in?" Infernus asked with a grin on her face… but she got the shock of her life when Finn shot his hand off of Phoebe's pussy out of her before he gripped Infernus's head and pulled her down and slammed her face on Phoebe's pussy which made her blush when she just got manhandled like that before she starts to lick deep in Phoebe's folds before Blaze gulped a bit when Finn looked her way with a lust filled look in his eyes before he used his other hand to grip her head and with a surprising show of strength and agility, plus the fact that he was now floating in the air, Blaze was tossed onto the bed with her head hanging off the bed before she felt Finn press the head of her dick at her lips and for a second licks his own lips before he thrusts most of his dick into a stunned Blaze's mouth and lets out a pleased groan of pleasure when he felt how good Blaze's mouth was while her eyes got wide from the sudden blowjob before she surprised a few by actually moaning around Finn's dick and starts to suck him off.

Phoebe was shocked with the way her boyfriend manhandled the first two ladies, but was indeed turned before she resumes moaning as she felt Infernus really eating her out.

Flannery, Cinder and Spark were shocked at Finn's action, but felt very wet before the three looked to one another before they immediately start to take off their clothes till they were completely nude.

The three then walks towards Finn with Flannery on his left, Spark on his right and Cinder behind him before Cinder wraps her arms around Finn's torso before she spoke up.

"Hey stud, anything you want to do to us?" She asked while she rubs her large breasts on Finn's back.

Finn in turn got a wild grin on his face before he used his hands, after he lets go of Infernus's head who instead of pulling away, continues to eat Phoebe out before Finn used his arms to grip Flannery and Spark before she tossed them onto the bed and looked back to Cinder with a lust filled look before he gripped one of her arms and pulls her around and before she could react, was lift so that her legs were on Finn's shoulders and she had to hold his head when his tongue shot into her pussy and it's raw shocking strength held her in the air while his hands shot forward to quickly finger Flannery and Spark while he starts to thrust his hips and his dick starts to go in and out of Blaze's mouth.

And if Infernus and Phoebe looked over, they would have seen Finn pleasing four woman at once without even trying, but he was in a berserk like state so it was mainly lust fueling him… but to the women being pleased… they had these thoughts.

 _'O-Oh Glob… W-Who know Finn... w-would… multitask like… t-that.'_ Phoebe thought while moaning.

Cinder who was also moaning a bit with ecstasy had this thought.

 _'W-Who… knew this… s-stud was… t-that good. D-Definitely want… s-some alone… t-time with… h-him. W-Wonder if… I-I ask her… majesty if… I join this relationship.'_

Flannery and Spark shudders and moans while Sparks pussy tightens a bit on Finn's finger.

Finn lets out a hum of sorts when he felt that before he used a little of his strength to make it easier to let his fingers make a mess of Spark's insides while he did the same to Flannery and he thrusts his hips more into Blaze's mouth.

Blaze had a hard time with taking the dick at first but after a moment she was able to relax her throat enough to take it easier while she had this thought when Finn got a bit deeper into her throat as a result.

 _"Good Glob… Her majesty really tried to take this guy alone?... hehe… going to need to see if I can join again later if I get the chance… but for now…"_ Blaze thought before her tongue starts to lick the upper part of Finn's dick which made him groan a bit while his long tongue went in and out of Cinder's pussy and his fingers went faster in Flannery and Spark's pussies.

"Gah!" Cinder gasps a bit before she wrapped her legs around Finn's head to make him thrust his tongue deeper.

Infernus in the meantime looked to the group with an amused look in her eyes before she looked back to Phoebe while she continues to eat her out while she had this thought.

 _"Normally I'm the one getting eaten out, but this isn't too bad, nice to see Phoebe squirm while I work her good... Not a bad taste to boot."_ Infernus thought while she opened her mouth a bit more to let her tongue go a bit deeper into Phoebe's pussy to really get a taste.

Said Flame Queen gasps and moans at the intense pleasure before thinking.

 _'Glob… I don't know… whether to ask Finn if they can join again later… or be in his harem.'_

A minute to two later, Finn starts to growl a bit when he felt his end approaching and after pulling his hands from Flannery and Spark, used them to grip the front of Blaze's outfit and ripped the chest part off before he gripped her breasts and starts to thrust even faster into her mouth with an erratic pace which showed that he was getting close and Blaze's eyes widen a bit for multiple reasons, mainly her clothes getting ripped off from the torso up and Finn holding nothing back when thrusting into her mouth and his tongue rockets in and out of Cinder's pussy.

Flannery and Spark were disappointed that Finn stopped before their eyes widen when they saw his actions.

Cinder and Phoebe felt their climax approaching and were trying to hold back so they can keep feeling the pleasure.

However it wasn't meant to be when Finn lets out a roar and he shocked Blaze greatly when he slammed himself balls deep into her mouth before he starts unloading a monstrous amount of semen down a greatly shocked Blaze's throat and his tongue really sped up in Cinder's pussy.

Infernus in the meantime felt Phoebe about to cum and used her right hand's index and middle finger to grip Phoebe's bud and lightly squeezed and tugged it to push her over the edge.

It was a moment or two before Cinder and Phoebe grunts before Cinder came hard on Finn's tongue while Phoebe did the same to Infernus's when she came hard in her mouth.

About 20 seconds later, the three finally tapped off and Finn pulled himself free of Blaze's mouth, who in turn starts to pant for breath after coughing a few times with a unfocused look in her eyes.

Finn than used his hands to grip Cinder around her waist before he pulled her off his tongue and head before he used a hand, after getting a grip on Cinder, to scoot Flannery over a bit before he placed Cinder on the bed before he took a moment to see who would be next for now.

Cinder and Phoebe pants a few times to catch their breath while Flannery and Spark looked at Finn with lust in their eyes before Spark spoke.

"Who do you wanna do next you sexy stud?"

That question was answered later when Finn quickly gripped Sparks's right leg and dragged her till her ass rests on the edge of the bed… seems speaking up was nothing more than getting Finn's attention in the state he was in while his erection was at full power which showed Finn was far from done.

Spark blushed brightly before licking her lips before speaking.

"Which hole do you want? Ass, pussy or my mouth?"

That question was answered when Finn used a hand to grip Sparks's other leg to spread her legs somewhat before he pressed the head of his dick on her pussy before he licks his lips, seems he made his choice with each lady when they first came in.

Finn than pushed himself forward when he felt how wet Spark was but she wasn't kidding about how tight she could get and it actually took Finn a full few seconds to push the head of his dick in and used more strength to fully pull her onto his dick which caused a massive bulge in her womb when he mercilessly broke through her cervix and took a moment to enjoy how tight Sparks was.

Said flame elemental gasps at the feeling before speaking.

"OH GLOB FINN! YOUR COCK'S SO FUCKING HUGE!"

Infernus and Flannery took a moment to look over to Spark before their eyes widen a bit before they blushed when they saw what was going on with her before Finn grit his teeth before he let Spark's legs go and gripped her hips before he starts to thrust his hips and his dick starts to go in and out of Spark's pussy at a quick and strong pace which showed Finn was using his strength and speed right now.

Cinder, Blaze, and Phoebe, whom finally regained some strength, looked up and had the same reaction as Infernus and Flannery while blushing big as Sparks moans with ecstasy before speaking.

"OH FUCK FINN, YOU'RE A BEAST! KEEP FUCKING ME!"

And for a few minutes straight, he did keep going on and on without stopping once while the other ladies watched while Finn's growls grew rougher and rougher when he felt his end finally approaching around the 8 minute mark… while Spark in turn after orgasm after orgasm while Finn powered through the tightness…

Spark was having the time of her life before speaking.

"OH FUCK FINN THIS IS AMAZING! If you cum… d-do it...INSIDE!, B-BUT… KISS ME AS WELL!" She moans before wrapping her legs around Finn to make him thrust deeper.

And deeper he went for a minute more, so much so that a few woman, namely a brightly blushing Blaze and Infernus wondered if Spark would even be able to go after other men if Finn kept using that strength to practically reshape her pussy before Finn roars and after thrusting himself as deep as he could go, leaned down to plant a sloppy kiss on Sparks's lips and his tongue goes into her mouth before he unloads the mother of all creampies that quickly overfilled Sparks and actually shot a bit away to land on the ground, it was like Finn was focing himself to cum that hard in the tight Fire Elemental.

Phoebe and the rest of the lady fire elementals watched with surprised looks while blushing big.

Phoebe for the most part blushes brightly since this reminds her of what Finn and Marceline did at the library.

Spark moans loud in Finn's mouth as she felt her pussy and womb getting filled causing Sparks womb to bloat at the amount before she wraps one arm around FInn's back while the other gripped the back of his head to deepen the kiss before Spark slides her tongue in Finn's mouth.

A few moments later, about 4 seconds or so, Finn tapped off before he pulled his head back and after unwrapping Sparks arms from his body, he pulled himself free of her pussy and while he saw the pleased look in her eyes… even berserked or not, he knew he had other women to satisfy and he looked to the others with a fanged grin on his face.

Spark shudders a bit as she enjoys the afterglow while her tongue sticks out of her mouth.

Blaze felt her body heat up when Finn eyed each of them with Infernus feeling the same when she saw Finn's gaze linger on her for a second before he looked to Phoebe… it was hard to read who was next in the berserk Vampire's gaze.

Phoebe, along with Flannery and Cinder were feeling the same thing before Phoebe got off from the bed and walk towards to her boyfriend.

Finn saw her walking to him with a grin on his fanged face before he waits for a moment to see what she would do next while raw lust was seen in his eyes… and it could have been a trick of the light, but there could have been some love in them… maybe Finn had more control than he or the others would think.

Phoebe however did notice before she got in front of Finn and before anyone said anything, Phoebe wrapped her arms around the Vampire King in training's neck before bringing her lips on Finn's for a passionate kiss while letting Finn know that she feels the same as well in her eyes.

Finn in turn, even berserked gave her a gentle passionate kiss and hugged her for a moment, but his hands went down to her ass and picked her up before she was held on Finn's body and her legs were pointed behind his back before Finn quickly moved Phoebe to her nightstand and actually sat her on it even if a few things were knocked off while he continues to kiss Phoebe and his hands roam her body with one hand going to her back to hold her steady and the other, his right went to her left breast to squeeze and fondle it.

Phoebe shudders and moans a bit before she gripped the back of Finn's head to deepen the kiss before she slides her tongue in his mouth before she brought her hand down before she was able to grip Finn's dick and starts jerking it.

Infernus, Blaze, Flannery, Sparks, and Cinder were looking at the duo and saw that even if Finn was berserked, he seemed different with Phoebe… more loving instead of pure lust which gave them various thoughts.

 _"Interesting...and since this is Phoebe's first man, this might make an interesting show… hope he can continue more cause I'm going next!"_ Infernus thought while she sat on the bed, spreads her legs, and starts to lightly rub her folds to warm her up for later.

Sparks, who finally regained her strength, looked at Phoebe and Finn before thinking.

 _'Oh wow, that was amazing. Phoebe made a great choice getting back together with Finn. And man did he cum a lot. Wonder if I get pregnant with this much. Hopefully Phoebe might let me join this harem.'_

Blaze in turn, when she finally felt her jaw's soreness fade had this thought.

 _"Glob, I can't wait for another round with Finn here, if Sparks had one Nightosphere of a time with him, then I can't wait for later… and possibly more… hehe, I doubt that Phoebe can last long so she might… need help when Finn gets to be too much for her alone…"_ Blaze thought with a grin on her face while she watched the two kiss.

Flannery couldn't help but feel jealous when she saw the pleased look on Sparks face before thinking.

' _Glob damit! I wish Finn chose me first. But then again his stamina is impressive so I'm not complaining. Though I hope he picks me next. I wanna feel that magnificent cock of his.'_

Cinder was feeling the same jealousy before thinking.

 _'Hmmm… Wonder if I can get Phoebe and Finn to double team me… hehe.'_ She though while already getting wet at the image.

A moment later, Finn's hips buck a bit in Phoebe's hand when he had trouble controlling himself and his dick slipped a bit in Phoebe's hand to show that he was still trying to be loving to Phoebe but was having trouble doing so right now while he continues the kiss.

It was a moment or so before Phoebe pulls away to breathe before speaking.

"Oh Glob Finn, I can't take it anymore. Please pound the Nightosphere out of my pussy. Go rough as you want my love."

A moment later, Finn had his dick in his own hand when he angles it to press against the Flame Queen's folds before he quickly but carefully popped the head of his dick in when Phoebe didn't have the same tightness that Spark had which showed Phoebe how big Finn already was before he slowly went deeper into her inch by thick inch to be careful about hurting her in case she still had her hyman, she may have been with woman but she could have only did aggressive things to them instead of being submissive.

Phoebe grinds her teeth a bit as she groans while feeling her boyfriend's dick move inside her.

A moment later, Finn even in his berserk state, was a bit surprised when he felt himself bump into a wall of sorts inside of Phoebe before he looked to her with some more of the loving Finn showing which asked if it was OK to go all the way in and get it over with when he placed his hands on her hips to help make the look make more sense.

Phoebe, who first felt Finn's dick poking her hyman, smiles at her boyfriend before she wrapped her arms around his neck before speaking.

"It's okay Finn. Just do it." She said before she pulls him in for a kiss.

And when she said that, Finn gripped her hips and gave her a kiss on the lips when he thrusts his hips as deep as he could go while making sure that once he bumped into her cervix, Finn stopped moving to allow Phoebe to adjust while fiery blood flowed out of her pussy and onto the rocky floor.

The five elemental ladies watches with surprised looks as they saw their Queen finally losing her virginity.

Lava tears starts to leak out a bit in Phoebe's eyes as she continues to kiss Finn to ride out the pain.

When Finn felt her body relax some, he used a hand and placed a thumb on her bud before he starts to move his thumb on it while he slowly thrusts his dick in and out at a really slow pace to help Phoebe feel some pleasure to help her get over the pain while he continues the kiss.

Phoebe finally starts to relax a bit before moaning in Finn's mouth before thinking.

 _'Oh Glob. Finn's dick is so big. How is it that Marceline and Bubblegum don't come out walking funny? But if they can handle it, then I can too. I just hope the others can handle him too. Maybe I should ask Finn when he gets back to normal if it's okay for the ladies to join.'_

A minute to two pass with Finn repeating his actions before he felt Phoebe relaxing more before he placed his hand back onto her hip and starts to thrust a bit harder and a bit faster which slowly battered Phoebe's cervix… but one step at a time and Phoebe would be calling his name out to the entire Fire Kingdom.

Deep down, berserk or not, Finn had to grin a bit from that somewhat reminded thought while he continues to slowly pound Phoebe to help her get used to the monster dick he had.

It was about a moment or two before said Flame Queen was finally to relax before she put her chin on Finn's shoulder before wrapping her legs around Finn's waist before speaking.

"O-Oh Glob Finn, please keep going. Make my pussy remember you."

A moment later, Finn gripped her ass with his hands and after standing straight up starts to lift and lower Phoebe on his dick while Phoebe was forced to look over his shoulder and at the other ladies on the bed and saw Infernus playing with her pussy and Blaze was now licking and sucking Cinder's breasts and Flannery was eating out Spark while Spark did the same when the 5 woman couldn't hold themselves back anymore.

Phoebe blushed brightly but smiles at the sight before she brought her mouth on Finn's neck before she starts biting and sucking a bit.

Finn growls out a bit from that before he returned the favor by lightly biting and sucking at her neck while making sure his fangs didn't harm her and he starts speeding up his thrusts and using more power, and he used one more thrust to break past her cervix and Phoebe felt her groin touching Finn's groin which showed that she took Finn's entire dick into her pussy before he keeps thrusting his hips which caused him to enter and exit her cervix multiple times.

Phoebe groans a bit before she starts moaning with ecstasy before speaking.

"OH FUCK FINN! YOU'RE AMAZING! I WANT YOU KEEP FUCKING MY PUSSY FOREVER!"

Though while it couldn't last forever, Finn did last about 6 minutes or so before he grit his teeth after pulling away from Phoebe before he growls when he starts to thrust his hips without holding back anymore which caused a loud slapping sound to be heard which showed how strong his thrusts were while his dick slowly pulses in Phoebe's pussy… he didn't know know how many times she came but one thing was clear while the ladies saw the look on her face…

Phoebe, though felt orgasm after orgasm and had a fucked silly look on her face, desperately want to feel Finn's cum inside. She want to have that same experience as Spark did before speaking.

"I-If you're gonna cum Finn,... THEN DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT! Make my pussy and… womb remember that taste!" She moans while making sure that her legs were tightly wrapped around Finn's waits to make him thrust deeper.

Finn didn't disappoint when he thrusts a couple more times before he slammed himself all the way inside of Phoebe before he starts to unload a similar monster sized load of cum right in Phoebe's womb when he threw his head back and gave a monster like roar when he felt how much he was unloading into her.

Phoebe's eyes widen when she felt that before she threw her head back as well before she starts screaming with ecstasy before she starts climaxing hard on Finn's dick as her womb starts to bloat from the amount.

About 10 seconds later, Finn tapped off before he starts to pant for breath while he hugged Phoebe with one arm and held her ass with the other to support her.

Phoebe, who stops as well, pants a bit before she looks at her boyfriend in the eyes before speaking.

"O-Oh...G-Glob Finn. T-That was… a-amazing… I-I love you… s-so… much."

Finn didn't answer at the moment, but he did kiss her lightly on the lips while he turned to the bed and carefully placed her on the bed after pulling her off and everyone saw a large amount of semen leave Phoebe's pussy… wow Finn was virle.

A moment later after he rubbed Phoebe's cheek tenderly, he got the surprise of his berserked life when he was gripped on his shoulder and pulled back and had his feet swept out from under him, thankfully he floats before he hit the ground bit he did give an angered look which turned into surprise when he saw Infernus and Flannery over him before Infernus spoke up.

"Sorry for breaking up the tender moment… but you have more pussies and possibly asses to fill." Infernus said with a lust filled grin on her face.

Flannery had the same look while her pussy was a bit soaked with excitement.

Finn returns the grin a moment later before he surprised the duo by gripping their arms and with a quick burst of speed, had Flannery on her hands and feet and Infernus was where Cinder was earlier was before his tongue shot into Infernus's pussy which caused her to groan out and caused her to have her legs wrap around Finn's head and her arms gripped his hair.

Finn then got behind Flannery and he placed the head of his dick on her asshole before he gripped her cheeks and thanks to his dick being soaked and semen covered, it was lubed enough to slip in and he thrusts as deep as he could into the sweet ass of Flannery's with no mercy and starts thrusting away with no hesitation.

Flannery did gasps as she felt her asshole get penetrated.

It was a moment or so before said flame elemental starts moaning from that action before saying this.

"OH FUCK YEAH!"

A moment later, Finn raised a hand and starts to spank Flannery's ass while he fucks her with his right hand and keeps doing it while his left keeps a firm grip on the shapely globe while his tongue keeps dancing in Infernus's pussy which caused her to grit her teeth and groan through than when Finn was hitting so many spots at once.

Flannery groans and moans with each thrust while gasping a bit from her ass getting smacked before speaking.

"OH FUCK FINN! KEEP DOING THAT! GO ROUGH ON ME!"

Finn didn't need to be told twice when he keeps on doing that when he fucks Flannery while he looks to the others on the bed to see who was left… Blaze had a nice mouth but she didn't get a turn to ride or get fucked by Finn yet and Cinder's breasts looked good to him before he looked back to Flannery and Infernus while he continues his actions and speeds up for about 5 or so minutes while Flannery and Infernus had these thoughts.

 _"Good… GLOB WHY AM I ENJOYING THIS SO MUCH!?, I'm normally the offensive type here not a submissive woman… but GLOB THAT TONGUE!"_ Infernus thought while she enjoys Finn's tongue work.

Flannery was too busy to think as she loved getting her ass pounded while time passed to a minute more before Finn starts to pant somewhat when he felt his end approaching and starts to thrust harder and harder into Flannery's ass as a result.

Said flame lady felt that as well before speaking.

"OH FUCK FINN! IF YOU'RE GONNA CUM, THEN DO IT INSIDE! EITHER IN MY ASS OR PUSSY!"

Finn didn't need to be told that when he thrusts a few more times before he starts to unload in Flannery's ass after he pulled her as hard as he could without harming her onto his cock and he shot his load right into her ass.

"AAAAHHH!" Flannery yells before her pussy start spraying her love juices on the floor.

A moment later, Finn pulled his still cumming dick out of her ass and stroked his dick while he aimed his cumming dick on her sexy ass cheeks to give them a decent coating.

Flannery shudders a bit when she felt the Vampire King in training's cum coating her ass.

A moment later, Finn tapped off before he stroked himself off before he looked to Infernus and used a hand to grip her waist and quickly sets her on the ground next to Flannery and without even slowing down, got into a pushup like position over the aggressive fiery woman and thrusts his dick in balls deep before he starts to thrust in and out of the shocked and groaning fire elemental woman who didn't see that coming so soon.

"O-OH GLOB YOU DAMN SEX CRAZED MONSTER!, DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!" Infernus called out while Finn didn't even register her words while he continues to plow the aggressive woman.

Flannery pants a bit before she looks a bit while blushing brightly at the scene before she had an idea.

Flannery might have her ass plowed, but she's tougher than she looks before she weakly gets up and walks a bit before her legs were next to Infernus's head before she squats down and had her pussy on the aggressive woman's mouth before speaking.

"Start licking."

Infernus was a bit surprised from that before she just blushed a bit and did what Flannery told her by using her tongue to eat out Flannery while some semen flowed from her ass and hole which got onto her tongue which made Infernus double her efforts on the other Elemental woman.

Flannery shudders a bit before moaning at the pleasure before she looks at Finn before speaking.

"Hey Finn, wanna kiss me?, or you can ravage my breasts if you want."

Thanks to the angle he had while he fucked Infernus, he surprised Flannery when his tongue shot out of his mouth and shot into Flannery's mouth for a faux french kiss of sorts while he continues to fuck infernus who moans and groans in Flannery's pussy while she ate her out.

Flannery, along with Phoebe, Spark, Blaze and Cinder that were watching, were shocked when they saw that. However, it made them more turned than ever.

Flannery then moans as she was loving the feel of Finn's tongue in her mouth while she enjoys her pussy getting licked.

For a few minutes, the trio continue fuck in front of the others before Finn roars when he surprised Infernus when he gave her a serious creampie which quickly filled her womb to the brim and then some while Infernus's eyes widen in shock when that happened before she lets out a loud groan of pleasure when she came hard on Finn's still ejaculating dick.

Flannery grunts a bit before saying.

"CUMMING!" She yells before she came hard on Infernus's mouth and the aggressive Elemental just lapped up the fiery juices before the three tapped off a bit later before Finn pulled himself free of Infernus and looked to the last two woman who had yet to be fucked, Cinder and Blaze, with a grin on his face while his dick twitched and pulsed when he wasn't finished yet.… did his stamina know no limits?... Phoebe seemed to have made the right call in bringing help with her.

Flannery in turn pants a bit before she moves a bit to the side of Infernus before she lays on her back.

However, she managed to open her legs to let Finn see her soaked folds.

Almost like an invitation and when Flannery moved, Finn noticed what she did… and a moment later, he was already thrusting his dick in and out of her pussy without holding back while his hands were on the floor and he had a snarl like look on his face when he pushed his body more and more to satisfy these women here.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Flannery yelled with ecstasy before she wrapped her legs around Finn's waist while her hands wrapped around his neck.

Meanwhile with Phoebe, Cinder, Spark, and Blaze on the bed...

Blaze could actually feel her folds getting soaked while she watched what was going on while the bed looked damp with her fiery fluids… she heard that Vampires had stamina but this was something else entirely… she she felt excited for her turn when it came up.

Cinder, Spark and Phoebe were already feeling their folds getting soaked. Even though that Phoebe and Spark had their turn but couldn't help it.

A minute to two later, Finn roars when he came hard inside of Flannery's pussy but didn't stop thrusting his hips this time to really set her off.

"OH FUCK!" She yells while holding Finn closely before she tries to kiss him.

Finn smashed his lips to hers and his tongue slipped in to wrestle with hers before he and Flannery tapped off after 10 seconds before Finn surprised Flannery by floating and tossing her on the bed to let her rest for now while she was on it, looked to Cinder with a fanged grin on his face which showed he picked her next when he approached her.

Cinder excitedly got off the bed before she ran towards finn with her big breasts bouncing with each step.

Finn than used her momentum to have her slip a bit when he grabbed her arms and had her lay on her back on the ground before he set his dick between her breasts and pressed them together and in no time at all was already fucking her breasts while his tongue shot into Cinder's mouth after he bent down a bit.

Said elemental was a bit surprised before she starts moaning from the pleasure before Cinder brought her hand to fondle Finn's balls.

Finn lets out a pleased growl when he felt that while he continues to fuck Cinder's large breasts for a few minutes while his tongue got a bit longer and looped a few times around Cinder's nipples to squeeze and pull them while he keeps fucking her breasts.

Cinder moans with ecstasy which was muffled by Finn's tongue as she continues to fondle Finn's balls.

Finn in turn lets out pleased growls and groans when he continues to let Cinder please him before he felt his dick twitching again and sped up his thrusts while his tongue in Cinder's mouth starts to thrust in and out like a faux tentacle of sorts and he squeezed and massaged Cinder's breasts when he got ready to unleash his payload.

Cinder moans a bit more as continues to work on Finn's balls while waiting to receive his spunk until...

Finn's tongue left her mouth and went to the back of her head before Cinder was forced to take the head of his dick into her mouth and Finn roars when he released his semen into Cinder's mouth and the quantity quickly filled it to the brim with semen.

Cinder was surprised at the amount the Vampire King in training released as she tries to swallow as much as she could.

Unfortunately she wasn't able to take it all which quickly made a mess of her lower face while Finn had a pleased look on his face while he keeps cumming while he pressed into Cinder's breasts to really feel them up.

Cinder gags a bit as she still tries swallow Finn's cum before she squeezed his balls a bit.

Finn continues to groan for a bit before he tapped off before he pants for breath when he needed to catch his breath for a moment while he looked down to Cinder after he pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

Said woman groans while trying to swallow some the cum before humming a bit from how good it tastes.

Surprisingly, it made her folds very soaked after having her breasts manhandled.

Finn in turn took a moment to float off of Cinder and after a moment of seeing how Cinder was doing, had his dick grinding on her folds before he pulled his hips back and after pressing the head of his dick to her folds, thrusts himself in and starts thrusting without holding back like with most of the ladies here while he gripped her legs and held them up and slightly wide before he stood up and starts to lift and lower his body to show Cinder that he was entering and exiting her pussy with constant piston like movement.

Cinder groans and moans before she grabbed her breasts and starts to fondle them.

Finn sees this and gives a grin to the pleased woman before he speeds up more before time passed to about 7 minutes later with Finn getting close again while Cinder in the meantime…

Cinder feels her climaxed approaching before speaking.

"OH FUCK FINN! PLEASE FILL MY PUSSY TO THE BRIM WITH YOUR CUM!"

A moment later, Finn roars when he came hard in Cinder's pussy, honestly every lady saw his dick pulsing when he unloads harshly in Cinder while his body shudders and the semen over filled her and starts to flow down her body and to her breasts from the upside down like position.

"AAAAHHH!" Cinder screams with ecstasy as she felt both her pussy and womb getting filled before she climaxed on Finn's dick.

About 15 seconds pass before Finn tapped off and just lets go of Cinder's legs and lets her body fall to lay on the ground before he took a moment to breath… right before he looked to Blaze with lust filled eyes.

Said woman returns the look before she gets off from the bed before she walks towards Finn before she saunters seductively.

Finn however just grins when he rapidly approached her before he aggressively kissed her on the lips and pulled away before he turned her back to the bed and pushed her so that she would end up on the bed with her ass and legs hanging off of it before he quickly floats forward and after seeing how wet she was, skipped the foreplay and just jammed himself inside of Blaze's pussy before thrusting with no hesitation while he gripped her fiery tail with one hand.

"FUCK YEAH!" Blaze yells before she starts moaning from the intense pleasure.

Phoebe stares at shock at her boyfriends action with each woman before thinking.

 _'Oh Glob, Finn is a crazy stamina monster. Wonder if our kids will inherit something like that.'_ She thought before blushing at the idea of having kids with Finn.

Flannery stares at AWE while blushing brightly before thinking.

 _'Ho ho… Finn really knows how to impress a woman. Really want some alone time with him. Hope Phoebe would be okay with that.'_ She said while licking her lips.

Cinder was still enjoying the afterglow to even notice or think.

Spark watches Finn work on Blaze before thinking.

 _'Oh man… I'm already wishing Finn fucked my pussy again. Or my ass. Either way works.'_

Infernus who at the time was still recovering from the surprise attack so to speak, looked to Finn before thinking this while Finn continues to fuck Blaze.

 _"B-Better get ready… cause I'm not holding back next time…"_ Infernus thought before she just focused on recovery while Blaze… was getting the fuck of her life, so much so that she could barely think at all.

A minute to two more passed after the few minutes for the woman's thoughts before Finn thrusts himself all the way inside of Blaze before roaring when he came hard inside of her and even if he did have increased stamina… this was insane when his loads didn't drop in quantity…

Blaze screams in ecstasy as she felt her womb bloats greatly before she came hard on Finn's dick.

A few seconds later, Finn tapped off before he pulls away from Blaze before semen flowed from Blaze's pussy.

However to the horror of the ladies who were more tired than the others… Finn was still erect and had a lust filled look on his face that didn't drop much.

 _'Oh Glob.'_ Phoebe though with a surprised look.

Infernus then tried to get Finn to calm down when she spoke up.

"H-Hold on big guy… we… need some rest before going again… I mean how much semen did you unload on each of us… and on us…" Infernus said with a slightly tired look on her face… however to the ladies horror, Finn just grins before he slowly walked to them while licking his lips… while the group of woman's eyes widen in part lust filled/ part horror before multiple screams of pleasure were heard when the scene shifts to much, much later when the birthday party dies down and Marceline and Bubblegum were looking for said duo and thought they were in her room and wanted to let them know they were leaving since Ranmayku told the non fire based guests they had a few hours left before their remixed flame shields would wear off.

"Hehe, got to admit, that Flame shield gives you an interesting color Bonnie." Marceline said while she floats alongside Bubblegum while they walked all the way to Phoebe's room.

"Yeah well… it's better than wearing that suit." Bubblegum said.

Marceline gave her a half lidded look before she sent her a teasing grin.

"Oh… you weren't complaining when we were dancing together earlier, what happened to all the hugging you gave me?" Marceline teased while she floats next to the candy ruler.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before speaking.

"Come on, Marcy. I did enjoy dancing with you. I was just saying that I rather have the flame shield spell than my fireproof suit." She said before hook her arm to Marceline's.

Marceline chuckles before she placed a hand on Bubblegum's arm before she spoke up.

"Well, while it might make you clunky, I wouldn't care about dancing with out in or out of that outfit… though when we get back to the castle or my cave… there's a different dance I have in mind." Marceline teased while she used a hand hair to pinch Bubblegum's ass for a moment while the duo got closer to Phoebe's room.

Bubblegum jolts a bit before sending Marceline a smirk before speaking.

"Oh I know what you mean. I enjoy that dance much more knowing I was with you." She said before she gripped Marceline's chin to make her look at her before Bubblegum kissed her lips.

Marceline hummed from that when she returns the kiss before she pulled away and spoke up.

"Hehe, come on Bonnie, lets go tell Finn and Pheebs that were heading out, who knows… we might get a quick round of fun with Finn and her when we get there since she turned 18 today… that Flame shield will last a few more hours so might as well get a quicky in right?" Marceline teased while wiggling an eyebrow at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Sounds like a plan. Unless Phoebe can extend the spell for little."

"Well might as well check with her than, were here after all." Marceline said when the duo the were at the door right now.

But when no one answered after knocking and after trying to open the door… Marceline smirks before her hair lengths and she had it thin a bit to slip under the door and a moment later, the door was unlocked before she looked to Bubblegum with a grin on her face before she gripped the door handle and got ready to open the door and surprise the duo.

Unfortunately for the two royals, what they saw after Marceline opens the door, caused their eyes to widen and their jaws dropped while their faces blushed like a couple of tomatoes when they saw what was in Phoebe's room.

They saw Multiple Fire Elemental women, some who had rock like parts, some who looked more human like, and even one who looked Similar to Phoebe before they took a good look at each one starting with Blaze who was on the bed while she had a dazed look on her face and her head hanged from the bed.

She has a shapely but thin like figure, B to C cup breasts and semen was mainly focused on her mouth area.

Spark, who had B cup breasts and a thin waist… and who's face was practically pressed into another's who seemed down for the count seemed even thinner than the others in general proportions but the semen was mainly focused on her pussy.

The one who had put her face there before she passed out or was dazed was Infernus, she had muscle here and there and decent proportions, C cup breasts and a tone ass… it was hard to tell with her head angled back so that her face was hidden… she had semen mainly focused on her pussy.

Flannery was facedown on the ground with a fucked silly look on her face while her head was on the ground and her shapely ass was on display… and semen, while dripping from her pussy, had more focused on her ass.

Cinder, who had a figure that would make most woman jealous, was sitting against the bed with her torso, which had breasts bigger than anyone's currently, and were covered with semen.

All in all the strange women to Marceline and Bubblegum looked like they had been fucked way beyond their limit which showed that Finn snapped for something like that to happen… while Finn and Phoebe on the other hand, with Phoebe having her hands on the other side of the bed and feet on the floor while she faced the door, but didn't notice Marceline or Bubblegum yet, was getting her ass fucked by Finn who had a snarl like look on his eye glowing face while he spanked and slapped Phoebe's ass and thrusts his dick in and out of her ass with surprising speed and power while Phoebe who was practically covered with semen…

Said Flame Queen had a very pleased look as she continues moan loud at Finn's action before she felt her climax approaching.

A moment later Finn roars before he fired his load right up her ass while his dick spasms and twitches while his tongue shot out of his mouth and into Phoebe's mouth for a faux kiss.

Phoebe moans into the kiss before she came hard on the bed.

Depending on how people would see things, because of his tongue, Phoebe's head was forced for a moment to look to the doorway which was open and that Marceline and Bubblegum were both looking to her with blushing looks on their faces while the other Flame Elemental ladies who got fucked unconcious were on full display to them but Finn ignored them for now to enjoy the feeling of unloading in Phoebe's ass.

Phoebe groans a bit before she finally taps off after 15 seconds.

However, she did had this thought when she saw Marceline and Bubblegum at the door before thinking two words.

 _'O-Oh… fuck.'_

Marceline, while a bit peeved, did have this to say when she figured out that Finn… while more aware about sex, would only go for the trio initally, did figure out who brought the other ladies when her gaze set on Phoebe.

"You know Bonnie, not sure if we should really be that mad at her... I mean she is the birthday girl… and we could just leave and let her get what she wants, you and I can have our own fun back home… and leave her and these ladies with Finn for a few days while he works his lust out." Marceline said with a demon like grin on her face while she hoped Bubblegum would follow along.

Luckily for the Vampire Queen, said Candy Monarch did get what she was saying. And also it's been a while since she had a taste of Finn before speaking.

"Well we could Marceline… however, didn't you say we have a present to give to the birthday girl?" She said with a grin

Marceline chuckles for a moment before she spoke up.

"Alright… might as well get presentable and get you a new shield up, you got that tag from Ranmyaku right?, he said it would refresh it a few times." Marceline said when she starts removing her clothing and when she pulled her pants down, a large dick was seen which Marceline called to really mess with Phoebe while her hair closed the door for the group.

"Oh yeah." Bubblegum said with a smirk before she starts undressing as well before her dick popped out as well.

Finn in the meantime, after he pulled out of her ass, his dick grew erect when he looked down at Phoebe while his senses picked up that his other lovers wanted in on this as well which to Phoebe saw three monster sized dicks… all aimed at her which gave her this thought.

 _'B-Best...b-birthday...e-ever.'_ Phoebe thought with a wide eyed look on her face before the scene fades to black with Bubblegum, who tapped something on her shoulder which caused her flame shield to shimmer, and Marceline approach the bed with grins on their faces.

* * *

 **The Scene fades in to show The Spirit and Cream who seemed to have a good mood on her face while the Spirit gave her an amused look.**

 **"Seriously Cream, did you really have to do that to him?, I don't think Daniel will appear for this outro and probably the intro… I'll have to call in a new co-host in the meantime." The Spirit said with an amused tone before Cream giggles a few times before she spoke up.**

 **"Well let's just say that shadow clones helped a lot for a small part… but who do you have in mind?" Cream asked while the spirit looked thoughtful**

 **"Hmmm…. How about… Amanda?... or maybe Future Ben… hmmm… nah, I'll just invite Amanda." The Spirit suggests before snapping its fingers while Cream looked around before looking to the Spirit with some confusion before the Spirit chuckles.**

 **"Not instantly, it will take time… most likely intro of next chapter but for now… why don't we check on Atomsk right now." The Spirit suggests while opening a window to show Han, Chewie, and Atomsk running to the millennium falcon with a few bounty hunters on their tail while they heard Han say this.**

 **"Seriously!... why in the world did a simple bump into Chewie get us into this… Are you cursed or something kid!" Han called to Atomsk with a twitching eyebrow while he dodged blaster fire.**

 **"No that's probably you." Atomsk said before he snapped his fingers to make the bounty hunters freeze.**

 **Han and Chewie looked to the bounty hunters in shock before looking to Atomsk with wide eyes.**

 **"Ooook… didn't think you could freeze them like that… we should get out of here before they thaw from that ice." Han said when he saw that they were close to the MF.**

 **Atomsk chuckles a bit before speaking.**

 **"Don't think so." He said before snapping his fingers again but this time, three holes appeared under the bounty hunters before they fell and the holes closed.**

 **"Ooookk… let me ask this… are you some kind of force beast cause something like warping freaking reality is something I heard of that only they can do… well aside this Queen of Chaos thing I heard Luke talk about… think it was a former woman named… Abeloth or something like that..." Han said before he and Chewie got shocked looks on their eyes while they aimed their blasters at Atomsk when they heard of the horrible things and even the Avatars the Queen had.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops before speaking.**

 **"Okay… I'm not a force beast. I mean what I do is somewhat similar, but not entirely. My powers are different. Now put those blasters down since I saved our lives."**

 **"Then what about that Queen part than?, Luke had to go around with his kid and others to take out Avatars and she could make a freaking dimension of her own… and I heard she even caught blaster fire, how do you explain that?" Han said while he and Chewie after hearing that realized that even if they did attack, Atomsk could probably stop them easily and they had guarded looks on their faces.**

 **Atomsk rubbed the bridge of his nose before speaking.**

 **"To be honest… I don't know anything about it since I've never heard of this Queen you mentioned. I mean there was the Father, Son and Daughter of Mortis."**

 **"Well she could do a lot and you freaking broke reality right now… I mean you summoned crates of legit Credits, froze Bounty hunters and sent them who knows where with a snap of your fingers… what are we supposed to think, cause we heard aside from the Queen, the rest of her family is dead." Han said to try and get some logic here.**

 **"Yeah that is true. But I'm not. I've been very truthful to you guys." Atomsk said.**

 **Han looked at Atomsk for a moment before he pulled out something before he spoke up.**

 **"Going to give Luke a call and have him meet us on Praxxis Prime… hope you don't mind if he gets a good look at you since he's better with this force stuff than anyone else I know." Han said while showing the communicator to Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk sighs before speaking.**

 **"Okay fine, if it helps you guys calm down."**

 **Han was quiet for a moment before he looked to Chewie.**

 **"Start the ship Chewie, after I make the call were heading to Praxxsis Prime… still don't know why you have a base on that garbage ball but what do I know nowadays." Han said while he walked away to make the call to Luke while Chewie rushed off to the MF to get it started.**

 **Atomsk sighs a bit before he walks to the Falcon while the portal closed to show an amused Spirt who looked to Cream before it spoke up.**

 **"Guess we have a case of mistaken identities here… hope Luke proves Atomsk innocent and that he's not Abeloth." The Spirit said while Cream looked worried before she spoke up.**

 **"Do we need to worry about this… Abeloth at all?" Cream asked which caused the Spirit to chuckle before it spoke up.**

 **"No… but you never know… she can make new realities… for all we know… she could be… ONE OF YOU!" The Spirit said while pointing to the readers for dramatic effect.**

 **A moment later the Spirit looks to a certain spot before it spoke up.**

 **"Though I guess being a reader was wishful thinking… right Abeloth?" The Spirit said with an amused look on its face while Cream looked frightened before a figure was seen who appeared see through for a moment before the form got more physical before a female was seen… one with blond hair, a human looking body with a purple and white dress… all in all the figure looked beautiful… but with what Cream heard, she was scared of the figure… but the Spirit seemed relaxed for some reason.**

 **"How did you know I was here?" Abeloth asked.**

 **"Hehe, like you, I embody both positive and negative traits… but on an infinite scale so to speak since I'm made by multiple god like beings… but unlike you I'm more… humored inclined than destructive and having foresight doesn't hurt either." The Spirit said with a humored tone to its blank grinning face.**

 **Abeloth looks to the Spirit before she surprisingly chuckle before speaking.**

 **"You're an interesting person Mr…. What was your name?"**

 **"Most just call me The Spirit or Spirit of the Master Emerald, no other names than that I'm afraid." The Spirit said with a grin on its face while it looked to the force inclined goddess.**

 **Abeloth chuckles again before speaking.**

 **"I like Spirit. Hope you don't mind if I take a seat." She said before she took one next to Cream who scoots away from her quickly with a scared look on her face while the Spirit got a frown on it's face.**

 **"Try and be careful Abeloth… you may have the Force on your side, but it doesn't exist here in full yet… and I can easily gather power myself from feelings alone… you and I maybe similar but our source of power is two completely different things… try anything to Cream here and I will act personally… you and I are ethereal after you lost your body to Luke so Physical attacks won't work on you… but I can... " The Spirit said while its coloring revered to look purely black and it emits a greyish white mist while Cream thought she could see an eye or something looking right into Abeloth's from… not the form that Cream saw… but Abeloth's true monster like form behind the guise that Cream didn't see...**

 **Abeloth chuckles a bit as if she wasn't phase by that threat before speaking.**

 **"Oh relax, I'll be a good girl. Plus I have no intention of harming this young beauty here. Might have to deal with that boyfriend of hers. Speaking of which, you pick a nice catch. And he has one excellent body."**

 **Cream blushed brightly from that while the Spirit just looked to Abeloth while making sure to keep an all seeing eye on her to be save before looking to the readers.**

 **"Well everyone… seems we have a new host here… Abeloth the Queen of Chaos from her Dimension… seems she gained more of a force ghost like body here but more… able to interact with the physical world than the others… anyway, hope we don't have any trouble later and that things go well while Atomsk deals with Han, Chewie, and possibly Luke in the Star wars Dimension while TME… does who knows what… but for now, if you'll excuse us, wish me luck if Abeloth gets out of control in the future and hope Amanda doesn't get a heart attack when she hears of everything that happened… until then, like Atomsk would say, Deuces!" The Spirit said while giving a peace sign to the readers before the scene fades to black.**


	5. Political issues and real parties

**A scene opens up and you see the Millenium Falcon approaching Praxis Prime.**

 **"Welp Atomsk, Praxis prime is right ahead of us, we'll meet Luke at these coordinates after we land." Han said to Atomsk while Chewie made some last minute adjustments for landing when Han showed some kind of reticle on a part of the planet after it moved away from a wide open space, wasnt to far and the camera showed a ship was already parked there.**

 **"That's good. Thanks you guys. And as promise you'll receive more credits." Atomsk said.**

 **"Well just in case, Chewie and I will go with you to tell Luke more details about what you did when we ran from those Bounty hunters, granted you didn't do anything bad… but we heard that Queen of Chaos can practically fool anyone… then again I'm technically a fool for saying this in the vacuum of space with a being, Queen of Chaos or not, who could crack it like an egg if he wanted to." Han said while shaking his head to help focus.**

 **"Well like I told you before, I'm not the Queen or a force beast. Though when you mention her, I read up on who she was and also know her ultimate fate but don't want spoiler it if necessary." Atomsk said.**

 **"Yeah…. Still don't get why you do that Author thing with this TME guy you mentioned on the way here and not try and rule a universe or something… as for the guarded thing, if you really looked her up and know about me, then do you really think I wouldn't be shocked or ask questions?, hell if your all knowing about what happened in the past then you should know my first talk with Luke." Han said while the planet got closer.**

 **"Well first off you make it sound like I'm psychic which I'm not. Second, the author thing that TME and I do is for fun. As for ruling the Universe, that's not our thing. Although I don't know what TME is doing even though I've been trying to contact him. As for you Han, it kinda depends on which version do I know." Atomsk replies.**

 **"Well unless I become a king of the galaxy or something and get the authority to erase my records, don't really want to know, and while not Physic, you did FREEZE bounty hunters and send them through wormholes to who knows where… can you really say that is the norm here?" Han said while giving Atomsk a half lidded look.**

 **"Nope not really. And technically Han, you're not a king but I read somewhere that you come from a long line of Solos that were once leaders of a planet." Atomsk said.**

 **"Nice to know but again, don't want to know since I doubt people would believe that I am some kind of royalty, anyway… were landing now so buckle up or something." Han said while the Millenium Falcon goes towards the planet while the camera pulls away to show a portal like window which showed the Spirit, Cream, and Abeloth watching the trio landing on Praxis prime.**

 **"And here they are… on a planet filled with garbage. Why would Atomsk have a base in that place?" Abeloth asked.**

 **"Well, considering your a goddess of the Force and from that dimension with various avatars that you could probably remake, you could spy on them or something… though it seems that while you can be everywhere… your not all seeing huh?" The Spirit said with a grin on its face while Cream stood near the Spirit to get a closer look at the window.**

 **Abeloth looks at Spirit with a half lidded look before speaking.**

 **"You don't get cute with that grin buddy. Though I'm curious on what Atomsk knows about me and my fate. I'm gonna have to ask him when I see him."**

 **"Well first off, don't have much to work with except for a charming smile, as for the info, might want to be careful on how you try and get it, Atomsk is like a god so he can fight you easily, just a little heads up in case you get any ideas." The Spirit said with an amused grin on its face.**

 **Abeloth shrugs before speaking up.**

 **"So Cream, how's that boyfriend of yours feeling?" She asked with a smirk.**

 **Cream blushed from that which made the Spirit chuckle before it said this.**

 **"Long story short… Daniel needs a full night sleep before he will awake, called in a person last time so she should be here right about…. Now." The spirit said before pointing to one direction before the trio saw a portal open and DDS Amanda steps out of it before it closed while she looked around with a confused expression on her face.**

 **Amanda sees Cream before speaking up.**

 **"Hey Cream w-what's going on? And who are these two?"**

 **"Er… this guy here is the Spirit of the Master Emerald, think Emerald mentioned it himself and a few others as well… and this… is Abeloth… Queen of Chaos…" Cream mentioned while getting a bit nervous when she looked to said Queen before looking back to Amanda.**

 **Amanda blinked a few times before speaking up.**

 **"Q-Queen of Chaos? Should I be worried?"**

 **"Well as long as you stick by me, she won't, she and I are similar and things would be deadlocked if she tried, add the fact that I can call TME and Atomsk who are like gods themselves as authors, then you should get why I'm not worried." The Spirit said with a nonchalant tone while shrugging a bit.**

 **Amanda looks at Abeloth whom said being smirked before speaking.**

 **"Don't worry. I won't bite."**

 **Amanda sweatdrops before speaking up.**

 **"So how come I'm here?"**

 **"Welll… Cream did cause Daniel to… fall asleep after she worked him good, and considering we had others host these intros and outros, might as well give you a shot, so congratulations Amanda, your live for millions of people to read so look that way and wave." The Spirit said while pointing a thumb at the readers with a grin on its face.**

 **Amanda was shocked to hear that however she did send Cream a teasing grin after realizing what the Spirit meant before speaking up.**

 **"Cream you dog."**

 **Cream blushed from that before The Spirit said this to Amanda.**

 **"So, you got the chapters right?, mind telling us your thoughts on the story so far and how Finn is getting a bigger harem… may give you some ideas if you find other ladies hehe." The Spirit said with a wider grin on its face.**

 **Amanda, though blushed, chuckled a bit before speaking.**

 **"Well it would be nice to know. As for the story so far, the idea of Finn being the new Vampire King was interesting. Plus it had some great drama, comedy and romance. Also the way Finn's harem growing is exciting. However what interests me is the last chapter with the orgy in Phoebe's room. I read that Finn and Marceline can cast an anti-pregnancy spell. However it seems that Finn forgot to do that which I believe we all know what's next right?" She asked before chuckling a bit.**

 **"Ayup, possible pregnant Flame people, but we could just go ELA and call them concubines of the Vampire King, hehe, aside from the Vampire thing and the not really punishing part… practically an exact double in a sense, though doubt you'll three will get it at this time, so glad I can see into the future." The Spirit said with a grin on its face.**

 **Everyone else was a bit confused before Amanda spoke.**

 **"Right well I have a question or two. Where are the two authors for this story?"**

 **"Well Atomsk is flying through space going to a planet of junk and TME… well… nobody not even I know where he is, and I'm normally all seeing." The Spirit said with a nonchalant grin like this situation was normal.**

 **Abeloth chuckles before speaking.**

 **"Looks I'm not the only one in a disadvantage."**

 **"At least I know where one is and can feel if the other is in trouble." The Spirit said with it's own grin.**

 **Abeloth had a tic on her head before the trio heard Amanda spoke up.**

 **"Say, how about we start the story then?"**

 **"Very well… this story starts out when the sun rises on the fire Kingdom…" The Spirit said to the readers before the scene shifts.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ ?**

When the sun rose, the camera quickly shifts to the Fire Kingdom castle or Phoebe's room to be more exact… and when the camera showed the interior… the room showed minor damage here and there while on the bed, was Finn, Phobe, Marceline, Bubblegum, and the other ladies from earlier on the bed, Finn had his arms around Phoebe and Marceline while a flame shield Bubblegum was snuggled into Marceline's back… and her flame shield was blinking… uh oh.

However… before it could fades, a portal opened before a Flame shielded Ranmyaku walked out while rubbing his eyes before seeing what happened in the room, he then saw Bubblegum and her shield's state before shaking his head and saying the flame shield spell and cast it on Bubblegum after he tapped her shoulder to both cast it and wake her.

Bubblegum groans a bit before her eyes start to open a bit till she saw Ranmyaku before her eyes quickly shot open before speaking.

"What the cabbage?!"

However that caused everyone to jolt awake in a panic while Finn was a bit dazed, most likely from going berserk last night while Ranmyaku gave the group a half lidded look, seems he didn't care about their nude states.

Phoebe was the first to speak before using the blanket to cover herself before speaking.

"What are you doing here Ranmyaku?"

"Well Bubblegum's flame shield was about to expire and a burnt Candy princess was about appear when you woke, good thing I had a spell attached to let me know when certain spells expire, my apologies for interrupting your nap but I'm sure you would prefer me getting a little eye candy compared to a dead princess." Ranmyaku said with a natural look on his face before he summoned a book to his hand, and shockingly tore out a page… that somehow regenerates the missing page, info and all before he passed the torn out page to Bubblegum.

"Here, next time you get any ideas to stay in the Fire Kingdom for extended durations your majesty, use this, just touch the icon to your skin and the flame shield will refresh itself, now if you'll excuse me, I have books to sort out and people to help in the library." Ranmyaku said before he starts to walk back to his portal.

Everyone was shocked when they heard the librarian said that before Marceline spoke up after Ranmyaku left.

"Well… despite that he was in the room with us, glad he helped extend Bonnibel's shield."

Ranmyaku then popped his head back through the portal before it closed before saying this.

"Oh and your majesty's, I have also came to let you know, For Bubblegum, the Ice King brough more fanfiction, with your permission, may I take up the editing and what not and help post some here in the library?, for Marceline, your dad sent a message, said something about asking if it was true about Finn being Vamped and you dating him, and for Phoebe, your majesty, if your interested in stopping by the library, your more then welcome, oh… and congrats Finn, seems you got two ladies knocked up." Ranmyaku said while pointing a finger at the group.

Everyone's eyes widen before they all looked at Finn before Marceline spoke.

"Uh Finn... Please tell me he's joking and you use the anti pregnancy spell?"

"Uh…." Finn tried to say before he fell back with a blank look on his face after his eyes closed, seems he got knocked out when he fully got the memories that… his berserked state didn't.. Not at all.

"Well, considering how many ladies are here, maybe his berserked body thought it was some kind of mating thing instead of just having fun, a theory, but plausible… I mean there are like 9 of you on one bed and 1 of him in that 9… even if he did, I'm sure the spell would fade long ago and someone would be knocked up from this." Ranmyaku said to give Finn some kind of defense while his right arm went to grip his chin in a thinking sort of way.

The women blinked before Blaze spoke.

"So which two of us is carrying his kids?, and how do you know?"

"Simple, similar to how you Flame Elementals use heat senses, I used a spell to sense life, and the two lucky ladies are…. " Ranmyaku said before he paused for dramatic effect.

Everyone somehow lean in to hear the name.

"Phoebe and that lady right there." Ranmyaku said before he used his magic to have arrows point over Phoebe and Sparks much to the groups surprise.

Phoebe was shocked when she heard she was pregnant while Spark, though surprised, surprisingly chuckled before she spoke up.

"Hehe, wow guess I milked this hunk's cum greatly to get knocked up. Guess that means I'm part of his harem huh?"

"Welp, unless it was just a one time thing, though I doubt these three would be cruel enough to keep you away from Finn while your carrying his kid right?" Ranmyaku said while giving Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phoebe a raised eyebrow look while he was curious about how they would react… and gave them a bit of a guilt trip since from what he could see… this was an orgy brought up most likely by Phoebe.

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum blinked for a bit before the trio looked to one another even though they, or in this case Bubblegum and Marceline, hardly knew Spark but since she's carrying Finn's kid, it wouldn't be right to keep her out.

That's when Marceline spoke.

"Well… even though we just met, though I'm guessing Phoebe knew her and possibly these other women… it would be wrong to keep someone that's carrying the heroes kid away. So she's in. But me and Bonnie need to get to know her as well." She said with a grin before looking at Spark's nude body while Bubblegum blushed in surprise.

"Hehe, guess that means that if these ladies get knocked up, then they are in as well… as long as they pass yours and Bubblegum's way of getting to know them if I'm reading this right." Ranmyaku said with a teasing grin on his face to the group.

The rest of the women blushed a bit before realizing they might get a shot to join if they past a certain test before they heard Bubblegum spoke.

"Well as surprising as Marceline said, the women here do look nice so in a way if they pass they're in."

"And add the fact they can aid you with a berserked Finn isn't a bad perk huh?" Ranmyaku teased when he heard of Marceline and Bubblegum getting overwhelmed by Finn in his berserked state before.

Everyone, especially Bubblegum and Marceline, blushed greatly at Finn's berserked state before Marceline spoke.

"Well there's that… so to me they're halfway there in joining since they helped out a lot."

"Welp, if you'll excuse me, I got a daycare to make in case Finn's training goes on and he has many hellions running around in the future…" Ranmyaku said before he starts to pull his head back through the portal.

However Marceline tried to call out to the librarian.

"Hey wait!"

Ranmyaku popped his head back in with a raised eyebrow before saying this.

"Yes?" Ranmyaku asked when he looked to Marceline, seems she didn't care if he saw her nude and didn't look like he was fazed much, guess he has experience dealing with woman.

"How did my dad know about Finn and my relationship?" Marceline asked.

"Well your powers did go out of control and they had reality warping powers, I'm sure he has some eyes out in Ooo to keep an eye on daddy's little girl after all." Ranmyaku said with a chuckle a moment later.

Marceline blushed brightly before speaking.

"How would… you're not working for him right?"

"Well… I won't lie, I sent him some books in the past and he sends a demon to send them back every now and then, and that demon heard about the Vampire Cloud and what not from others around the city, you underestimate my clientele Marceline, I got demons and deities like Death who visit when they want to read a good book that can't be found anywhere else." Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face.

Everyone was shocked when they heard that while Marceline face palms before speaking.

"Well that's great. Not only does my dad know but I'm sure he wants to talk to Finn and me about our relationship."

"Well… considering he's a much better guy then that pathetic excuse for a Wizard Ass err… Ash… well, doubt Hudson will complain, especially since Finn is the soon to be VK, can't get much stronger then that on Ooo's plane of existence without going into some really nasty stuff, I mean there is the Lich for one and other twisted things, so in a sense, Finn just needs to get his powers under control and boom, one of the strongest immortals on Ooo, what Father, especially a Chaotic Evil guy like Hudson wouldn't like?" Ranmyaku said with a innocent smile on his face.

Everyone took a moment to think on that but realize that the librarian was right before Marceline spoke.

"Well regardless, I love Finn for who he is." She said before she kissed Finn on the cheek and snuggled her head on his neck.

Though unfortunately, Finn didn't notice mainly for the fact that he was knocked out from finding out he was going to be a dad already.

"Nice, Nice, want me to make a portal to the Nightosphere and join you two?, got a book Hudson had his eye on and might as well kill two birds with one stone." Ranmyaku said while he held out a book for the group to see.

"Well I'll have to ask him when he wakes up." Marceline replies before Bubblegum spoke.

"How come you're acting so calm when you're in a room full of naked people?"

Ranmyaku blinked a few times before he said this.

"Oh, well I am a few thousand years old and what not, I also know that you ladies like Finn and have no interest in me, and finally, well not many ladies find me interesting with the book thing and all that so as long as I don't act interested, they don't really feel anything strongly in one way or another, besides, I came mainly to refresh your flame shield so you wouldn't be burned gum so wouldn't have time to think, and as a bonus, why would I be flustered with seeing a woman's body?, some people who drop in are nudists so I guess I got numb to it or something." Ranmyaku said while he looked to the ceiling for a moment in thought.

The girls were a bit shocked after hearing that.

A moment later, Ranmyaku then looked back to the women before saying this.

"So… got any other questions?" Ranmyaku asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girls shook their heads which meant they had no questions to ask.

"Well then, I'll wait an hour before popping back in, hope Finn can process the fact he's going to be a daddy now… hehe." Ranmyaku said with a grin to Phoebe and Spark before he popped his head through the portal and it closed which left the group alone.

Phoebe and Spark both blushed before Phoebe spoke.

"Boy this has been an interesting morning."

"You can say that again, nearly had a toasted Bubblegum if he didn't pop up, can't really be mad that he saw us in the nude for that since we don't have a burned body right now." Blaze said when she looked to Bubblegum with the others doing the same.

"Yeah that's true. Still I can't believe that… I'm pregnant with Finn's kid. I'm not mad. I did want to have a family but didn't realize it would happen that fast." Phoebe said before she pats her stomach a bit.

"Well in a sense, you knew finn more than we did so it's not like he's a stranger right?" Spark said when she sat cross legged in front of Phoebe which reminded her that Spark was now in on this harem thing.

"That's true. Plus I know you and the others well. Besides I think Finn is gonna be a great dad." Phoebe said before she let's go of the blanket.

"Yeah… maybe… but I do have one question since you'll be most likely marrying Finn… do I call you mistress from now on?" Sparks teased Phoebe with a grin on her face.

Phoebe blushed brightly on all levels before speaking.

"W-Well I'm not sure. I mean y-you're part of this harem a-and since me, Bubblegum and Marceline are royals, I guess you can be a concubine if that's okay."

"Nice… so ladies… until Finn comes to… why not show our new mistresses what we can do again." Sparks said to the others with a grin on her face.

Infernus, Cinder, Blaze and Flannery grinned when they heard that while Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe blinked for a moment before Marceline surprisingly chuckles before speaking.

"Three words… Bring. It. On."

Time then went to a bit later with Finn coming to before he groans a bit while sitting up.

"Ugh… what a dra-!" Finn tried to say before he heard moaning and groaning before looking around before getting surprised at what he saw.

He saw Bubblegum, Marceline, and surprisingly Phoebe had grew dicks and were fucking various women, Phoebe had Sparks and Blaze and was fucking Spark's pussy while fingering Blaze.

Bubblegum was getting dominated by Infernus and Flannery while Flannery was using her ass to ride her dick while Infernus lightly gripped Bubblegum's throat while ordering her to lick her pussy and ass.

Cinder was getting dominated by Marceline who was giving the Vampire Queen a very hot titfuck.

All in all… it quickly caused Finn to get erect while he watched everyone getting it on in front of him.

Marceline was the first to notice before she asked this.

"H-Hey Finn… E-Enjoy your… n-nap."

"Uhhh… yeah… guess that was an interesting dream, guess I dozed off earlier and we're still going at it, and I guess I'm out of my berserk state huh?" Finn asked when he saw the others going at it, and he thought what Ranmyaku said was a dream.

However Phoebe said this while pleasuring Sparks and Blaze.

"A-Actually Finn… I-It's not… I-I and… S-Sparks… are… p-pregnant… y-you're gonna… b-be a… d-dad."

"Oh… so… it wasn't… a dream…" Finn said while looking a bit off again before shaking his head a few times and even slapped his cheeks to try and not pass out again.

"A-And you two… aren't mad?... I mean I barely know Spark… and you… probably hate me since I knocked you up on your 18th birthday." Finn said before he lowered his head when he felt down right now.

Everyone was a bit surprise when they heard that before Phoebe spoke up after stopping.

"No Finn I don't hate you. Ranmyaku explained everything. But anyway, I don't hate you Finn. I was just shocked that it happened but otherwise happy. I mean when got back together, I felt that great things were gonna happened and I say our bundle of joy is one of them even if it seemed rushed but I think we're gonna be great parents Finn because I love you with all my heart."

"He-hehe, and b-being a s-so-soon to be Q-Queen to boot d-doesn't seem to bad huh?" Spark said while she rubbed her bud with her fingers which caused her to tighten a bit on Phoebe's dick.

Phoebe groans a bit before speaking.

"So you see Finn I'm not mad. And I'm sure Sparks isn't either, right Sparks?"

"H-Hehe, a-as l-long a-as I get s-some o-of F-Finn's dick… I-I d-don't mind…" Sparks said when she rolled her hips just the way Phoebe liked.

Phoebe groans again before she looks at Finn to see if he's okay.

Finn blushed brightly from all of that before he nods in agreement and said this.

"R-Right… w-well what now?" Finn asked when he blushed a bit at the sight of everyone going at it.

Marceline chuckles before speaking.

"Well you can relax and enjoy the show or join in on the action."

Finn blushed before he said this.

"Well… maybe for one round, seems to be my limit before going berserk… so… which group do I go to?, Phoebe's, Bubblegum's or yours Marcy?" Finn asked when he had trouble deciding.

Bubblegum then finally spoke.

"Who ever you want hero." She said with a smile.

"Well… since I got with Phoebe for that massage in my right mind… how about... Phoebe this time for a real first time without going berserk?" Finn said when he looked the trio over to see if they were OK with it.

Bubblegum, Phoebe and Marceline looked to one another before they looked at Finn before giving him a firm nod.

"So… how about it Phoebe… want me as Finn… or Fionna?" Finn asked while getting a grin on his face for a moment when he gave that option, she never did get with his Fiona form even with the teasing.

Phoebe blinked for a bit before blushing at the idea before speaking.

"F-For now… let's go with Fionna."

Finn grins right before his form glows dimly and he turned into the shapely Fionna form everyone knew and loved either from experience or sight.

"So… Pheebs… why not bring that hot bod here and show me how much of a Queen you are?" Fionna said while getting a slight boost in bravery, guess it was a gender bent thing or something with the female wired brain.

Phoebe blushed a bit brightly before she pulls her dick out of Sparks pussy before crawl towards to Fionna.

Sparks pouts a bit before Blaze quickly went to please her while Fionna grins when Phoebe got close.. And said this when she did.

"So… my beautiful… Fiance… how do you want me to please you?" Fionna said with a lustful tone.

Phoebe blushed brightly when she heard the Fiance part before she wrapped her arms around Fionna's neck before she kissed the Vampire Queen in training's lips.

Fionna in turn pulled her so that Phoebe was on top of her while she continues the kiss for a minute right before Fionna pulled away and looked into Phoebe with her bright red ones.

"So… your orders Milady?" Fionna asked with a lustful grin on her face.

Phoebe looks at Fionna with same look while blushing before she said this.

"I want you to ride me."

"Alright… want to give you a bit of foreplay first to show you what I can do right now?" Fionna offered with a wink after that.

Phoebe blushed a bit before she nods her head at her new fiance.

"Then lay on your back or stand on the bed… your about to see what I can do that can make Marcy or PB weak in the knees after all." Fionna said with a lustful tone while smirking at Phoebe.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushed when they heard that while Phoebe gulps a bit before she stood on top of the bed.

Fionna then moved a bit before she was knelling in front of Phoebe's dick, she then licked her lips before she said this.

"Hehe, going to enjoy this with how red you are… hope the treat is the same." Fionna said right before she used a long tongue to lick Phoebe's dick from the base near her pussy all the way to the tip before she focused on licking the head.

Phoebe shudders a bit after feeling the Vampire Queen in training's tongue.

Fionna then grins a bit before really stepping it up when she opened her mouth wide… and surprised the Queen of Flames when she fully deepthroats Phoebe's dick and quickly starts bobbing her head while licking the Queens dick.

Phoebe, along with everyone else, was surprised by that action before starts to moan.

"O-Oh G-Glob."

Honestly it was like Fionna was in a world of her own when she was sucking Phoebe's dick while she placed her hands on Phoebe's ass to keep her from pulling away for a bit while she enjoyed the taste of Phoebe's dick.

Said Queen of Flames continues to moan before thinking.

 _'O-Oh Glob… W-Who knew that… F-Finn… o-or Fionna was that good with her… m-mouth.'_

Fionna then had her tongue lengthen and slip out of her mouth before it instantly went right into Phoebe's pussy and starts to thrust in and out of her tunnel while she speeds up on sucking Phoebe's dick.

"O-Oh fuck!" Phoebe moans loud before she was already feeling her knees go a bit weak.

For a few minutes, Fionna keeps on sucking Phoebe's dick when she felt it twitching in her mouth until…

Phoebe groans a bit before she brought her hands on Fionna's head before she came hard in her fiance's mouth.

To her surprise, Fionna greedily gulps it down without spilling a drop while her body was filled with warmth and energy when the fiery red load flew down her throat while her tongue keeps on thrusting into Phoebe's pussy.

It also caused Phoebe to climax a second time from her pussy while her dick continues to spurt out her cum.

Fionna keeps on sucking and pleasing Phoebe until she taps off about 15 seconds later and pulled her mouth off of Phoebe's dick after making sure it was clean… all in all, Fionna gave Phoebe a lustful look again while licking her lips… honestly it was really strange to see Fionna acting like an expert but then again she did take on Bubblegum and Marceline so she must have learned that from them.

Phoebe pants for a few while feeling her legs get a bit weaker before speaking.

"O-Oh Glob… F-Fionna… y-your mouth… was… a-amazing." She said with a deep blush on her face.

"Hehe… if you think it's that good… then just wait till your in my pussy or ass…" Fionna teased when she pulled her tongue free of Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe shudders a bit after feeling that before her knees gave out and she fell on her back.

Fionna giggles a bit from that before she quickly crawled on top of Phoebe and kissed her on the lips after making sure Phoebe's dick was resting between her ass cheeks.

Phoebe shudders again when she felt her dick between her fiance's ass cheeks before she kissed Fionna back while hugging her.

A moment later, Fionna pulled away from the kiss while making sure her ass rose into the air without breaking the hug.

She then used one arm to angle Phoebe's dick right before she practically slammed herself balls deep onto Phoebe right before she starts riding her like an animal in heat and Phoebe felt how tight it was in Fionna's pussy.

"OH FUCK!" Phoebe moans before she starts enjoy her fiance's pussy.

Infernus chuckles a bit at the sight before raising her hips from Bubblegum's face to let her breathe before saying this.

"Seems your Finn or… Fionna was it?, is really taking it from our Queen, wonder if you experienced the same." Infernus teased with a dominating tone when she placed her hands on Bubblegum's breasts and played with them to give Bubblegum's tongue a break while Flannery rides her dick.

Said Candy Monarch, after finally catching her breath, moans a bit loud from having her breasts squeezed and her dick getting ridden again.

Cinder who was with Marceline, blinked a few times when she saw how rough Fionna and Phoebe were going and blushed a bit while she subconsciously pressed her large breasts together around Marceline's dick.

Marceline shudders before speaking up.

"Hey, how about you focus on me and move those knockers of yours on your mistress's dick?"

Cinder jolts for a moment before saying this.

"Sorry…. Mistress." Cinder said with a teasing smile before she doubled her efforts with pleasing Marceline's dick.

Marceline moans a bit before speaking up.

"Oh yeah. That feels good." She said before she morphed her long hair to look like a hand and had it go behind Cinder's behind before the Vampire Queen had her hand hair rub the elemental's folds.

Cinder shudders from that before she opened her mouth and starts to lick and suck the head of the dick when it popped out from between her breasts.

All in all, it looked like things really kicked up while Fionna felt Phoebe's dick twitching inside of her before saying this when she leaned back and after as few moments of chanting, cast the anti-pregnancy spell on herself.

"There… you can fire as much as you want and I won't get knocked up… Time to get serious." Fionna said before she placed her hands on Phoebe's breasts before her hips blur a bit when she rides Phoebe's pulsing dick roughly, and with the Vampiric strength, Phoebe was fully at Fionna's mercy.

Phoebe, who was able to hear that, moans and groans loud before she wrapped her wrapped her arms and legs around the Vampire Queen in training to make her go even deeper.

A bit later, Fionna felt Phoebe's dick pulsing and had her tongue exit her mouth and went behind her and aimed right at Phoebe… before it shot right up her ass to help set her off from the unexpected tongueing.

Luckily for Fionna it did work before Phoebe moans loud before feeling her dick spurt out another dose of cum in Fionna's pussy. However, the Flame Queen's load was bigger than the last.

Fionna in turn came a bit from that but for the most part, she just lets Phoebe ride out her orgasm while she felt how hot her womb and pussy felt, she was glad that she had some resistance to fire and heat now, cause it would have been scalding otherwise.

It took about 25 seconds before Phoebe finally taps of before she can catch her breath.

Fionna chuckles when she sat up to look down at Phoebe before saying this.

"So… how was your first time with the female me?" Fionna said with a teasing grin on her face.

Phoebe pants a bit before she spoke up.

"I-It was… a-amazing." She said with a deep blush.

"Was?... well we got about 30 minutes before Marcy and I have to get ready to see her dad…. So why not go all out on me Pheebs?" Fionna teased while grinding herself on Phoebe's dick to get it to full power again.

Phoebe shudders and groans from that feeling before after a minute or two, the young Flame Queen felt her dick getting fully erect.

Time then passed to much later with Ranmyaku making another portal before he walked out… and when he noticed the scene… he got a half lidded look on his face when he saw everyone but Fionna and Marceline were knocked out.

"You… have… got… to be kidding me… I leave for an hour and you two knocked everyone out?" Ranmyaku asked before he made a barrier around Bubblegum before he had her float to him and towards the portal, seems he was taking her to the Candy Kingdom first.

"Hehe… sorry dude. Things kind got out of hand when we were testing Fionna's new concubines. I say they pass but what do you think Fi?" Marceline asked while stretching.

"Hehe… well, they are good, but I guess lack stamina, good thing I didn't go berserk this time." Fionna said while she carefully placed Phoebe on the bed under the covers before she went to do the same with the other Flame people.

"Well, if you two want a lift to the Candy Kingdom to get cleaned before we head to Hudson, then I'll be back in 10 after putting Bubblegum in her bed, please don't break out into another orgy…" Ranmyaku said while giving the duo a half lidded look.

Marceline rubbed the back of her head while chucking again before speaking.

"Don't worry. They're all tuckered out and we could use a bath before seeing dad."

"Welp, lets leave a note and get going." Ranmyaku said before he summoned a note and pen before passing it to Marceline before he enters the portal with Bubblegum after he used a barrier to get her clothing while the portal stays open for the duo.

"Wanna leave a note for your fiance Fi or want me to write it?" Marceline asked.

"Hmmm… can you write it while I get everyone tucked in bed?" Fionna asked while she points to the bed with the loose covers.

Marceline nods before she starts writing while Fionna went to tuck the others in.

"Hey Phoebe, by the time you wake up, Fionna and I will be at the Candy Kingdom with a knocked out Bonnibel before she and I head to the Nightosphere to see my dad. Talk about a great 18th birthday. We'll be back later to check on you and maybe have more fun.

-Marceline."

A few minutes later, Fionna and Marceline took a bit to gather their things and get cleaned thanks to their fire resistance, and had another quick round in the shower before they stood in front of the portal in their outfits, Fionna with the Unisex gear while Marceline in her outfit from earlier.

"Got everything we need Fi?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, ready to see your dad?" Fionna said before she shifts back to Finn with a worried look on his face, seems he quickly got the hang of the transforming ability.

"Well to be honest… I am a bit nervous on what he'll think. But we'll get through this together. Just remember that I love you." Marceline said before she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

Finn smiles at that before he said this.

"Well then, time to go face the music so to speak." Finn said when he lightly gripped her hand before he led her through the portal and found themselves inside of the Library before it closed behind them and heard Ranmyaku speaking up nearby.

"Glad to see you two finally here." Ranmyaku said while he gave them a half lidded look and it looked like he was sitting in a chair and reading a book, guess they were in the shower for longer than they thought.

Marceline chuckled nervously before speaking.

"Yeah sorry for that."

"So… ready to have your boyfriend probably become a husband with your dad's blessing?" Ranmyaku teased while he stood up which made Finn blush brightly from that.

Marceline blushed brightly as well before she tightened her grip on Finn's hand.

Finn returned the grip before Ranmyaku nods and said this after he points to a drawing for a Nightosphere portal on the floor nearby after he tossed some Bug milk at it.

 **"$%^$ ^ $^$ &$#&"** Ranmyaku mutters right before the portal to the Nightosphere opens.

"So… who goes first?" Ranmyaku asked while he points to the portal.

Marceline had been to the Nightosphere before but this she was feeling nervous knowing her dad the ruler is gonna judge her boyfriend.

However she needed to be strong for Finn before speaking.

"I'll go." She said before she starts leading Finn to the portal.

A moment later, the duo enters… and Marceline saw the sky of the Nightosphere before she and Finn blinked a few times… right before Finn fell to the ground with an thud before Ranmyaku did the same before sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ugh… really not liking the randomness of this place… you think you find stable ground for a portal and you end up flying on your back." Ranmyaku said before Finn muttered something about agreeing with that one.

Marceline sweatdrops before she tried to help Finn up.

Finn got helped up alright while Ranmyaku got to his feet before he looked around and said this.

"Guess the topography changed quite a bit since I was last here, happen to know the way to your dad's place from here Marceline?" Ranmyaku asked when he tried to make heads or tails of where they were.

"Yeah. Let's get going." She said before she grabbed Finn's hand again before she starts leading them to Hudson's home.

It took them a bit to get there, but they finally did, and when they did, they walked through the back door… to see Hudson while he was making a snack while he was in a tanktop and underwear only.

"My eyes!" Ranmyaku said while covering his eyes to try and be funny right now which made Finn sweatdrop from that.

Marceline sweatdrop as well before speaking.

"Seriously dad?"

"Hey Marcy, and in my defense, didn't expect people to walk through the back door, was on my break right now." Hudson said when he pulled out some ingredients before he starts making his sandwich.

Marceline sweatdrops again before speaking.

"Well can you put your suit back on before we talk?"

"Sure, mind getting my necklace?, I have it hanging over there." Hudson said while he looked to his amulet while it hanged on a wall nearby before Ranmyaku said this.

"Sure, give me moment." Ranmyaku said before he starts walking to the amulet and grabbed it before he tossed it to Hudson when he put down a knife to spread some mayo and put it on before his suit was equiped.

"Better Marceline?" Hudson said with a smile on his face.

"Much better." Marceline said after sighing in relief.

"So… what do I owe for this visit?, not that I'm complaining, but was about to eat, though if you want something, help yourself to whatever's in the fridge." Hudson said when he sat at the table with his sandwich before he starts munching on it while looking at the trio.

"Eh, I could use a bite to eat, you two want to talk while I make you two something?" Ranmyaku asked before he summoned a cookbook and rolled up his sleeves while he had the book float near him so he could use both hands.

"Uhh…. well anything Red will do." Finn asked which made Ranmyaku nod before looking to Marceline to see what she would ask for.

"Same for me."

"Alright, three steaks coming up, really rare for you two right?" Ranmyaku said when he pulled out two steaks from the freezer after he saw a few in there.

"Sure." Finn said with a grin on his face.

"Totally." Marceline said with a grin as well.

"Alright, might as well make a few sides for balance and go all out." Ranmyaku said before he pulled out some vegies and what not before walking to the counter before he starts to cook, and a moment later, the smell of cooking meat was smelt.

"Hmmm… not bad, though I'm guessing you two want my blessing or something right?" Hudson said after he sniffed the air before looking at the two vamps while he took a bit of his sandwich.

Marceline gulps a bit before she said this while holding Finn's hand again.

"Yes dad we would like your blessing. But whether you agree or not, I love Finn very much." She said with a voice that shows she means it.

"Alright." Hudson simply said while he bit into his sandwich again which made Finn say this.

"H-Huh?" Finn asked with a surprised tone.

"I said alright… compared to her past lovers, your a much better guy, good guy tendencies aside, I heard you got the VK's powers so your not a weakling like them." Hudson said before he bit into his food again.

Marceline was a bit surprise that her dad was really accepting of Finn in her (undead) life before speaking.

"W-Wow… thanks dad."

"Well would you rather I have issues?, you're over 1000 so you can make your own choices, though if you brought a guy like that Ash home… well… he wouldn't be standing right there… at least not in one piece." Hudson said while he got a cold look on his face which made Finn shudder.

Marceline scoffed before speaking up.

"Trust me dad, I wouldn't date any guy that acts like that donk or even that donk himself, again, for anything. Finn is the one for me even if I have to share him which I have no problem with."

"I see… pretty evil of you Finn to have multiple lovers when you have my daughter, not sure to be angry or impressed about that but I can respect my daughters choices, though I do have to ask one thing... " Hudson asked with a grin on his face before Finn gulps and said this.

"Yes?" Finn asked before Hudson said this.

"Better invite me to the wedding and take care of my little girl… trust me… I'm not the ruler of the most dangerous place you will ever visit for nothing after all." Hudson teased which made Finn shudder again, granted Hudson may be a goof so to speak, but that was a fact that Hudson wouldn't be in charge for no reason.

Marceline blinked at first before she squeezed Finn's hand to reassure him.

"So… ever consider a path of Evil Finn?, you managed to do well with the amulet and I do want what's best for my little girl, want to try wearing it again now that you got those VK powers?" Hudson said with a grin on his face before Finn quickly hid behind Marceline to keep his neck away from that amulet.

Marceline this time hugged Finn from behind after getting up before speaking up.

"Dad please." She said before giving her dad a half lidded look.

"Eh couldn't hurt to try, though I do have to ask… how many kids are you two gonna gun for, maybe I could ask a grandkid when they get old enough if they want to take over for gramps." Hudson said with a teasing grin on his face.

Marceline blushed brightly in embarrassment when she heard that before speaking.

"D-Dad!"

"What?, can't a dad worry about his little girl becoming a soon to be mom?" Hudson teased while he finished his sandwich after a couple more bites.

Marceline continues to blush before she said this.

"Well I don't mind being a mom, but Finn and I haven't discussed that yet."

"Well no need to rush, can't have my little girl having her own littler girls, though hope I can visit for the baby shower and birthdays." Hudson teased when he was having fun right now.

Marceline hides her head behind Finn before speaking up so her dad could hear.

"Well of course you can visit dad. As long as you don't suck up anyone's souls."

"Eh, maybe, may grab a souvenir on the way back, maybe that Ash guy, but if you want me to leave without a soul, I get it." Hudson said while he saw not one, two, or even three steaks get set on the table, but 4 before Ranmyaku said this.

"Two steaks got stuck together, so hope you enjoy the extra steak Hudson." Ranmyaku said before he sat at the table when he places forks and steak knives on the table for each plate.

Marceline looks up to see her steak on the table before she sat back down before speaking.

"Thanks Ran. It looks delicious. And dad if you want, you can take the donk's soul since I don't care for him if Finn doesn't mind."

"Well, considering that the donk doesn't do much to make him redeemable, have at him." Finn said with narrowed eyes when he remembered the times he and Jake had to deal with the donk while he took a seat.

"Hehe, alright, and you sure you don't want to try the amulet or something Finn?, you normally wouldn't let me do stuff like that." Hudson said which caused Finn to lean away a bit from Hudson when it looked like Hudson was trying to corrupt him.

"Dad can you stop trying to corrupt my boyfriend so we enjoy… a nice

family meal here?" Marceline asked.

Hudson blinked a few times before he spoke up when he leaned back in his chair.

"Sure, mind passing the steak sauce?" Hudson asked when he points to the steak sauce nearby while Ranmyaku spoke up.

"Well, since its a family thing, might as well eat outside." Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face when he picked his plate up.

Everyone else blinked before they shrugged and picked up their plates and head outside since there's no sun in the Nightosphere.

Ranmyaku saw that before he said this.

"Er… didn't know that people would follow me, thought it was a family thing." Ranmyaku said when he sat on a rock nearby to dig in to his food.

"It is but since you've been helpful with Finn's training, figured you be like part of the family right Finn?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't have gotten things under control somewhat if it wasn't for you, besides you did help make my Fionna form and she really likes that when I take it." Finn said before Hudson raised his eyebrows before saying this.

"Fionna?, like that fanfic stuff that those demons I sent for book say are here and there in some book stores?, what does that have to do with Marceline?" Hudson asked when he stabbed a fork into his steak and used his sharp teeth to get a piece of steak off easily before chewing it.

Marceline blinks for a moment before speaking up.

"Uh… you don't want to know dad." She said before blushing at the idea of her dad making her tell him.

"Finn has a female form he can take and Marceline and the other ladies have their way with Finn and Fionna after they grow dicks, not exactly a secret when Marceline caused Finn to go berserk in my Library… had to knock Finn out when he practically tried to kill me in a rape induced state thanks to Marceline here, hired these two as assistants for my Library when things went back to normal." Ranmyaku bluntly said when he nonchalantly bit into his food while Finn blushed brighty.

Marceline blushed brightly before speaking.

"Why did you have to say the first part Ran?"

"Well Finn did try to attack me thanks to you, and even after the cleaning… seems there were hidden messes that I found under the shelves that we missed before… so… think I wouldn't have some form of payback for having to personally clean that?" Ranmyaku said before Hudson said this.

"Wait… would that make Marceline a mom or dad if she knocks this Fionna form up?" Hudson asked with a curious tone which made Ranmyaku shrug before the duo resumes eating while Finn blushed like a tomato.

Marceline was feeling the same thing before she facepalm when she said this.

"Oh my… I can't… First off dad, if Finn... k-knocked me up, he would be the dad but if he was a woman, that would make us both moms. Second he and I can use an anti-pregnancy spell so I'm not pregnant."

"Unless you get into a fiery orgy and risk getting knocked up by a berserk Finn like Finn did with Phoebe and Spark." Ranmyaku said which made Finn blush more while he looked at his food before munching on it again.

Marceline facepalm again before speaking.

"Seriously… why?"

"Considering the pranks you did, didn't you expect some kind of Karma Marcy?" Ranmyaku said with a chuckle a moment later.

"But telling my dad is too much." She said before she used her hair to hide her face.

"Well he's pretty cool about it, I mean he looks pretty placid while he munched on the steaks I cooked." Ranmyaku said while gesturing to Hudson who in turn stopped eating for a moment… right before he went back to eating like he didn't really care who Marceline had fun with as long as she was happy and safe.

Marceline moved her hair to see her dad not showing any type of reaction.

Hudson looked back before swallowing his food before speaking up.

"Well considering she's my daughter and a demon, can't really say no if she has more than one lady lover, heard about this Bubblegum and the breakup but lost touch after that except for a few things from the demons who get and give books to Ranmyaku." Hudson said while gesturing to Ranmyaku who shrugged and said this.

"Thought Finn and Marceline getting together would be more interesting then Bubblegum joining in that harem, but what do I know?" Ranmyaku said with a nonchalant tone which made Hudson swallow his food again and said this.

"That Candy Princess is back?" Hudson said with a slightly surprised tone.

Marceline gulped a bit before speaking.

"Y-Yeah dad. Bonnie and I talked and agreed to share Finn since we love him. And also… the fire elemental Phoebe is apart of it as well. Plus there's also 5 fire elemental ladies that became his concubines." She said knowing that the librarian was gonna say something like that.

However Hudson said this.

"Well can't really complain since I heard how evil this Bubblegum woman is, may have her drop by or something so I can say hi." Hudson said which surprised the group… and Bubblegum evil?

Marceline blinked for a bit before speaking.

"Whoa dad I don't know where that come from but Bonnie's not evil. Who said that?"

"Well, people from the Fire Kingdom and that Ice King who practically bragged about it to others, some people like that Cinnamon Bun who told some people about some of the… darker things that she did, and there was that zombie thing twice… so would a good person do all of that?, personally I don't care, more like impressed with her, but I call them like I hear them, I mean are they rumors or not?" Hudson asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marceline rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"Well some of the stuff she did was true. However she's still not evil just someone that didn't think this through."

"Really?, I mean that Bubblegum raised the dead and practically harmed the Flame people to get to some kind Fire Giant or Giants, seems to me an intelligent woman like her knows what she is doing if she's as smart as many claim and manipulated many to get her way, but that's just me admiring her work and maybe overthinking things… but I am one of the evilest beings in the multiverse, so what do I know?" Hudson said before he munched on a piece of his steak which showed he ate most of it.

Marceline just shook her head before she starts eating her stake.

However Finn just had a thoughtful look on his face before saying this.

"Really?, is she really evil as you say?" Finn asked with a guarded look before Hudson shrugs before saying this.

"No clue, but with a stunt like that at the Fire Kingdom and the Candy Kingdom, there may have been some deaths either from the fool of an Ice King and the Zombies, you can't say a stunt like that didn't have some unknown costs, I mean I may seem naive to the ways of the world in Ooo but I'm not stupid, if you want to be sure, then you might as well check the death count that day for those times, revived people I'll ignore from that Zombie thing but for the Fire Kingdom... if no one died then, then congrats for her to not bloodying her hands, but if there is even one…." Hudson said before trailing off when he bit into his meal again.

Marceline put her knife and fork before speaking.

"Finn, you're not thinking that Bonnie's evil right?"

"No… its just… she did a lot of… things… I mean you remember that many of us getting locked up on Tree Trunk's wedding right after Jake and I filled you in right?, most even knew she broke into the King of Ooo's blimp, granted I don't think he has any real authority, but we had to finish that wedding there… *Sigh*... I just… I don't know what to think, I mean I heard about the Fire Kingdom and how cold it got there, if it affected the people, what about the elderly, the sick, or people who were weakened, like pregnant ladies and what not… I'm not thinking PB is evil… just…. Worried her actions… did more than we think…" Finn said when he had trouble eating right now.

Marceline took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Well the jail part was overkill for her. As for the Fire Kingdom, I am concerned about that. I did hear that some people got hurt. But if there was any deaths then someone should've said something to Phoebe about it."

"Unless the people really in charge, the advisors who deal with the day to day things when Phoebe is busy being the figurehead to the Kingdom decided to try something behind her back when things get settled there, you would be surprised when hate controls your actions, I had to put sentry books up around the Candy Kingdom castle in case an assassin or something tried to go after Bubblegum, had to do it before and they haven't stopped yet." Ranmyaku shockingly said while he munched on his steak more to a wide eyed Finn's shock.

Marceline was shocked to before speaking.

"Wait backup… when did you set up those sentry books? And when did the assassination start?"

"Remember when you two took so long to get back through the portal?, and I think it was about… shortly after I kept an eye on the kingdom after Bubblegum's stunt before I became a librarian there…. So years ago, one of the reasons I stuck around since Bubblegum isn't the strongest person in physical power, granted she may have skills, but that won't help much against guys like Scorcher, guy is freaking determined and I have those sentries for him mainly." Ranmyaku said which told he was defending Bubblegum for years.

Marceline was shocked at the info before speaking up.

"Oh my… Finn, we gotta tell Phoebe and Bonnie about this."

"Well you could, but doubt it would work, I mean even if you tell that Candy Princess and that Fire Princess, would they be really able to stop the assassins?, seems to me that unless the angered people are killed, then those assassin's won't stop." Hudson said to throw in his two cents which made Ranmyaku nod.

"Indeed, we can tell them, but I doubt the assassin's would stop, I heard rumors that goblins are pooling their treasures to hire an assassin for Phoebe, I mean many told about her trying to burn the goblin kingdom down to the ground so when I visited the Fire Kingdom for her birthday, I left some sentries to let me know if someone tried anything, they would also move to defense Phoebe so no worries about rushing to her now." Ranmyaku said which caused Finn's eyes to widen further in shock.

Marceline was shocked as well before speaking.

"Oh my glob. Is there a way to stop this?"

"Hmmmm… well there are two, one for Bubblegum, she and Phoebe could get married and have Bubblegum sire Phoebe's kid, as for Phoebe, well… can't really go that route cause Finn is giving me the evil eye right now…" Ranmyaku said while Finn's eyes glow red with rage when he heard about Phoebe and the Goblins.

Marceline was having a bad feeling before speaking.

"Well what were you gonna say?"

"Well I would have suggested some kind of alliance with the Goblin Kingdom… but I may have another way but I'll handle that one, the Goblin Kingdom is one of the weakest kingdoms so maybe I can offer some of my books from my personal collection for their Wizards to use to defend their Kingdom…" Ranmyaku shockingly said when he mentioned about giving some books from his personal collection… and those books were very high level spells that were practically impossible to find.

"Whoa wait a minute I don't think that's a good idea. Won't the Goblin people use the very books on Phoebe?" Marceline asked.

"Doubtful, I would have only gave them defensive spells to prevent invaders, I mean there was that earclops issue with Xergiok, and Phoebe herself when she nearly torched the Goblin Kingdom, can't really fault them for being pissed when a Royal practically waged war on them, but if not a spell then I may have to think of something else in the meantime." Ranmyaku said with a thoughtful look on his face, seems he was neutral in this since he mentioned Phoebe torching the Goblin Kingdom.

Marceline narrowed her eyes before speaking.

"When you first mentioned an alliance, how would that work?"

"Well for the Fire and Candy, obviously would be marriage between Phoebe and Bubblegum since they are technically in a relationship with you and Finn, so not really an issue there, but for the Goblin Kingdom, Phoebe nearly burned the Kingdom down and Finn and Jake had to practically use special suits to combat her at the time… hate to say it but if something isn't done then war could break out between 3 kingdoms if something goes wrong, Bubblegum for harming the Fire Kingdom and the angered citizens wanting revenge, the Goblin Kingdom wanting Revenge on Phoebe for outright attacking them, all in all if this isn't carefully settled, the there could be a three way war between 3 Kingdoms… I mean I'm not trying to say anything bad but politically… this is fucked up." Ranmyaku said when he thought about the risk of a three way war with multiple kingdoms while Finn looked really worried.

Marceline didn't like the sound of that before speaking.

"So basically if we get Phoebe and Bonnie hitched and give the Goblin people some defensive spells as a sign of good faith and not attacking, no war will happen?"

"Well in a nutshell, yeah, though we could just have the princess of the Goblin Kingdom join Finn's harem, I mean he already has two of the princess in it, why not add a third and pretty much force a ceasefire between all three kingdoms, I mean word has spread that Finn is the VK now and that he is in a relationship with the Princesses of the Candy and Fire Kingdom… and with the daughter of the Nightosphere, I mean would you risk pissing off Finn and not risk war with two kingdoms in a pincer attack, logically speaking unless the Goblin Kingdom goes that route, then they risk getting erased and unless the Fire Kingdom, or the angered people are stupid, then they wouldn't risk war with the Candy Kingdom and Finn their soon to be new Flame King and their current Queen… all in all, we can go and call that route plan B, though if an assassin was hi-!" Ranmyaku said before he shocked all when he stood up with a worried look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Marceline asked with a surprise look.

"Multiple sentries in the Candy Kingdom got destroyed." Ranmyaku simply said before he bolts back to the portal where the trio came from while Finn got wide eyes before saying this quickly.

"WellHudsonnicetoseeyouthanksfortheblessinggottago!" Finn rapidly said before he flew after Ranmyaku.

"Yeahbyedadseeyeahlater!" Marceline rapidly said before she flew over to kiss Hudson's cheek before flew after Finn.

Hudson blinked a few times when he felt that before deciphering their words.

He then shrugs before getting the leftover steaks on the plates and heads back into his home while the trio pop out of the portal in the Library to hear explosions and rumbling which made dust shake from around the library… and screaming citizens….

Finn instantly looked to a clock and saw that it was around 7 PM and the sun would be low enough for him to not be harmed in the sun with it so low and flew out of the library before anyone could stop him.

Marceline went after him to make sure nothing bad happens to him.

Ranmyaku ran out as well before the trio saw a greatly damaged Candy Castle and shockingly a damaged Rattleballs who was missing his right arm when he lands in front of the trio.

"Nice to see you three back from the Nightosphere, but we have a problem as you can see." Rattleballs said before Finn spoke up with worries.

"Yeah, are you and Bubblegum OK Rattleballs?" Finn asked while Rattleballs looked to him and said this.

"I can be repaired easily Finn, however we have someone attacking, looks like a Flame person with black flames when angered." Rattleballs said to most of the groups shock.

"Damn… guess we're too late to fix things." Ranmyaku said with a serious tone.

"Well we gotta stop this Flame person." Marceline said.

"Indeed, I'll stay here with Rattleballs, you two go on ahead." Ranmyaku said when he worried for Rattleballs with Finn looking worried as well, but someone had to stop the attacker and after a moment to grit hits teeth, shot towards the Candy Castle with rage on his face which seemed a bit worrying when his eyes glowed red.

Marceline was a bit worried for Finn before she flew up after him in case of anything.

A bit later the duo went to the fountain to see a Flame Elemental with black fire was seen while he tried to use a blast of fire to blast through some kind of barrier that two of Ranmyaku's books made while Bubblegum was standing behind them with a worried look on her face.

"Please stop!" Bubblegum pleaded.

"Oh, did you think I would after what you did to my family?, I told you about how many people who died… **AND YOU HAD THIS COMING YOU BITCH!"** The pissed of flame person roars before blasting a stronger flame which risked breaking the barrier but he and Bubblegum got the shock of the life when Finn tackled the flame person away which left Bubblegum safe behind a regenerating barrier.

Bubblegum was shocked to see Finn before noticing Marceline flying by before the Candy Monarch spoke up.

"Finn, Marceline. Thank Glob you guys are here." She said with relief.

However before anyone could say anything, the Flame Elemental who crashed through a wall walked out after dusting himself off before glaring at Finn and Marceline with cold hatred in his eyes… and shockingly didn't have anything else in them, not rage, not a reaction from getting tackled, just the cold look of someone out for blood.

Marceline was a bit surprise before speaking up with anger.

"Alright you. This has gone long enough. We know why you're here but killing her won't solve anything."

"Considering the things I've heard about her… I beg to differ." The flame person said before blasting black flames at the duo all of a sudden which quickly approached the duo.

Bubblegum was shocked when she saw that before Marceline flew in front of Finn and made her hair grow big before she made it look like a shield to protect them.

Shockingly the flames start to quickly burn through the hair but Finn quickly tackles Marceline and himself out of the way before the shield hair was incinerated and blasts where the duo was.

Marceline groans a bit when she felt that Finn used quite a bit of speed before speaking.

"F-Finn?" She asked when she looked up.

Finn though was looking right at The Flame Person with eyes starting to bleed red with rage before the Flame Elemental spoke up.

"Stay out of my way you two and I won't kill you… my issue is with that bitch who poses as a princess. " the Flame Elemental said with a cold tone.

Marceline groans a bit before she gets up before the trio heard Bubblegum spoke up.

"Sir please, I'm sorry for what happened but I swear I didn't know. There needs to be another way. Revenge won't bring you peace."

"Hoooo…. And what about you who caused it… even if I am stopped, either by leaving or getting killed, it won't stop others from taking my place, you caused thousands to die that day and simple words won't stop my rage… my flames turned black from my hatred for you…. And that speaks volumes in the Fire Kingdom since it's a forbidden flame that uses the users life force to power these flames… how do you think I burned through that Vampires hair with such ease?" The flame person explains with a hand showing black fire forming on his fist.

Bubblegum starts to tear up before speaking.

"I'm sorry… No one was supposed to get hurt or… die."

"Oh really?... Well it did happen… **AND WORDS WON'T STOP ME!"** The Flame Elemental said before his body erupted with black flames and he fired a blast of fire at Bubblegum who was behind the barrier which held strong from recovering thanks to Finn.

However before anyone could react, a big flame ball came hurtling towards the enraged Flame Elemental.

The Flame person used one hand to swat the ball of fire away after stopping his attack before everyone looked to the source of the attack.

What they saw was an angry Phoebe in her royal armor in the sky before she went to the ground before speaking up.

"You will stop this at once." She said while her eyes flare a bit.

However to the groups shock, the Flame person chuckles before saying this.

"And why should I listen to the one who let this bitch go without some form of punishment… you know what black flames do for the wielder… I don't expect to walk away from this alive since my Matrix is turning to Ash even as we speak, so what good would a dead man walking do when the one who killed his family is so close to dying, you maybe the ruler of the Fire Kingdom, but even you know what happens shortly after these flames are used." The Flame person said with an empty look in his eyes.

"Yes I do. Which is why I want you to stop. It's not worth it. If your family were here, they wouldn't want you to do this." Phoebe said.

"Yeah… if My family was here… I wouldn't even be here… but they are not… thanks to her… and by extension you for letting her go… stand down your majesty, you know that I'm not the only one to hate this bitch, you would be wasting energy fighting a battle you won't win without serious injury, royal or not, black flames are potentially deadly even to you." The flame person said which shows that even gate filled, he did worry for his ruler… but showed he wouldn't stop...

However Bubblegum said this that shocked everyone.

"Sir wait… I don't want everyone I know and love get hurt… so if it would please you and the rest of the Fire Kingdom… I will… sacrifice myself if you promise that my Kingdom stays safe."

However again, this time Finn raised his right foot… before slamming it down and caused the ground to rumble which caused everyone on the ground to stumble before looking to him in shock while shadows cover Finn's eyes.

"You know…. I did wonder what would happen if someone popped up for revenge… but didn't know what to do without causing much issues… but… seeing you threaten Bubblegum right in front of me… it real **ly is pissing me off** when pe **ople would** just think I **wo** uld **stay silent through** all of this… **and now your willing to sacrifice your life Pb?..."** Finn said while his tone got more demonic… and his body emits some kind of… red mist?

Everyone wondered what the red mist was before Bubblegum spoke up.

"B-But Finn innocent Flame people, without my knowledge, died because of my actions. I don't want you guys to get hurt because me. Besides Phoebe is pregnant with your child Finn. If she gets hurt, something bad will happen to it which will cause more blame to me. There's no other way."

Finn didn't respond for a moment before he said this.

"You know... saying that I would listen and let this guy harm anyone insults me…. let me make this crystal clear… I don't want anyone to help me right now… **.I don't care if everyone in Ooo tries to harm you…"** Finn said before his body practically emits a shocking force before he roared this with enraged red eyes while he walks to the flame person.

 **"BUT IM THE FUCKING VAMPIRE KING!, AND I WON'T LET THIS FUCKER OR ANYONE ELSE HARM WHAT'S MINE!, NOT HIM, NOT THE REST OF OOO… AND NOT EVEN THE FUCKING GLOBS!"** Finn roars out with eyes that slowly dimmed a bit which shows that his eyes had a slight tint to them when he got into a combat stance in front of the Flame person.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Bubblegum were shocked when they saw that before seeing what Finn did next.

He threw his right hand forward and shocking enough The Flame person looked off before Finn pulled his right arm back and the Flame person seemed to be pulled towards him before Finn gripped his right fist tightly, and when the Flame person got close, Finn roars when he threw the punch and a moment later, the Flame person flew through many buildings while Finn didn't look fazed by that.

The trio stared at the Vampire King in training with shocked looks before Marceline spoke.

"F-Finn?"

However instead of saying anything Finn starts walking towards where the Flame person flew before a pillar of black flames were seen which flew towards the sky which caused the group to look to see the Flame person landing where he was with slightly dented armor… and looked ready to continue the fight when his hands erupt with black flames and a large ball of black fire formed over him… and starts to shrink?... No… condense…

 _'What's going on?'_ The girls thought before Phoebe and Marceline went to a defensive stance in case of anything.

"I would recommend blocking… otherwise… this section of this kingdom will be incinerated in hellfire." The Flame person said before he lowered his hand right before the small ball of black fire shot with shocking speed towards Finn who in turn shocked all when he reached forward and… gripped the attack and shocked even the Flame person when he completely destroyed the attack with a single grip of his hand… the energy in the attack wasn't small either...

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum was greatly shocked when they saw that before wondering how Finn did it.

"Not bad… but…. Why don't I show you a real attack… something I've been working on with the former VK's instructions during my training." Finn said before he raised a hand… and shocked all when he slit his wrist with a nail.

Before anyone could worry, the blood that fell, shockingly floats before it hits the ground before water surprisingly starts to form around it like a magnet.

"I'm no former VK who could control water at will yet… but my blood does work as a good catalyst for easy focusing…" Finn said while he gathered more water above him while his blood was at the center like a nucleus in the center of a cell before it mimicked the Flame persons previous attack and starts to condense.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe were beyond shock after seeing Finn do that with his own blood.

The Flame Elemental was feeling the same thing when he saw that before trying to find a way to dodge this attack.

"Too late to run… and I learned this from PB about pressurized water hitting a diamond… but... **what would happen if pressurized water shot at you?"** Finn said when he lowered his hand and gripped his right wrist with his other hand like he was aiming a gun while the ball of water was so condensed, that it sat on the top of his index finger while it was aimed at the Flame person.

The Flame person was shocked for a moment before he created a wall of black flame to block the attack.

Finn however stepped forward once while drawing his right hand to the left of his head and swinged it while at the same time launching the attack… the end result… Finn cutting through the wall of flames, the Flames person's body across their chest, and quite a few buildings behind the Flame person before the attack stopped.

 **"Gah!"** The Flame person yells before gripping his chest.

 **"Now round two."** Finn shockingly and coldly said when his left index finger had an orb on top of it that aimed right at the Flame person's head… was the first just dramatic effect and he could instantly load another attack!?

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum were shocked at what Finn was gonna do before the Flame Elemental spoke.

 **"W-Why do this for her? She killed my family and every other Flame citizen that couldn't take the cold. We deserve justice."**

 **"Maybe… but I still love her and she is trying to make things right… and if you killed my PB... I would have ended you in an instant.. she's my family as well you know… eye for an eye and the world goes blind."** Finn said when he coldly said that to the Flame person with glowing red eyes.

The Flame person scoffed before speaking.

 **"Unless she can somehow bring back the flame people she killed along with my family back to life… there's nothing she can do to make it right."**

"I see… any last words... **before I end you?"** Finn shockingly said while he held the water bullet near the Flame persons head.

The Flame person spit out what appears to be black lava like blood before saying this.

 **"I'll see you in the Nightosphere."**

"Unfortunately for you… I'll be welcome there…. **Goodbye…"** Finn coldly said before launching the bullet… and shockingly destroyed the Flame person's entire head in one blow before the body fell to the side…

Marceline, Bubblegum, and Phoebe were a bit pale before Phoebe spoke up.

"Finn?... You okay?"

However… Finn fell onto his ass before his body starts to shake while he seemed to be crying or something.

"N-No….I… just killed a guy… and… shocking enough…. I… don't feel anything about it… it's not like killing a monster or bad guy…" Finn said when he seemed to be having trouble keeping calm.

Marceline and Phoebe looked to one another before they went to try and comfort Finn.

Finn's body shudders a bit more before he jolts a little when heard the MVK speak up after so much time in silence.

 _"Seems you rather enjoyed yourself… even with this destruction that you caused… to this revenge seeker… and to this kingdom... "_ MVK said from nearby when he looked at the Flame person's body before Finn and him looked to the destroyed buildings… and saw that nearly 1/4th of the Kingdom was destroyed before Finn muttered this.

"What have I done?... I destroyed part of this kingdom… and in just two attacks…" Finn said with a horrified look on his face.

Marceline heard it before speaking.

"Finn listen. You shouldn't blame yourself for this. We gave that Flame person a choice to leave and he chose that answer. Think about it, if we failed to save Bonnibel… he would've decimated the Kingdom next."

"M-Maybe, but compared to the damage he did, which wasn't much in a sense, I practically made many people homeless, who knows how long it will take for those buildings to be rebuilt, months?, a full year or two even with PB's tech working constantly…" Finn said when… another building collapsed which caused Finn to sweatdrop.

"Maybe… more…" Finn said when some buildings looked ready to fall as well...

That's when the Vampire King in training heard Bubblegum's voice.

"Finn?"

Finn jolts for a moment before looking right at Bubblegum with a worried look on his face, he wasn't ashamed with defending Bubblegum, but he did total a good section of her kingdom.

Bubblegum was seen with tears in her eyes before she said this.

"Finn… this isn't your fault, I should be to blame."

"What are you talking about PB, he went to attack you, I mean… there were reasons, but he could have harmed the citizens, good thing people were not in those building, sometimes glad for the high hearing I got." Finn said before Ranmyaku spoke up when he and a one armed Rattleballs appeared nearby.

"Indeed your highness, all in all, thanks to that Flame person, you technically have a right to invade the Flame Kingdom even after your actions, but the people who are angry may expect that… so logically speaking… we can use this to our advantage since we still have corpsy here as proof." Ranmyaku said when he looked to the Flame person's remains when he had some kind of plan forming in his head.

Bubblegum sees the corpse before she had her back to a wall and slid down before she starts crying with her face in her hands.

Ranmyaku sighs before he walked to Bubblegum and said this.

"Listen Bubblegum, crying won't fix this, as cold as that sounds, we have possible war between the Fire and Candy Kingdom when the citizen's rage starts to build to the breaking point, I have a way to fix this since both kingdoms are even thanks to this guy here, but that can only work if you listen… you want to protect your kingdom and citizens right?" Ranmyaku said when he tried to talk some sense into Bubblegum.

Bubblegum pulls her head up to look at the librarian with tears in her eyes before speaking.

"Yes I do."

"Then Listen, and since Phoebe is here as well this will make things very simple… long story short, you and Phoebe will have to get married in a political marriage to help bring peace between the two kingdoms." Ranmyaku said with a serious look on his face.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard that before speaking.

"M-Marriage with… P-Phoebe?"

"Yeah, simply put history showed that this was a good way to prevent war, and since Phoebe is carrying Finn's kid, then you'll have to be the one to get knocked up by Phoebe, and before you complain… may I remind everyone about what I saw in Phoebe's room?... with many ladies around Finn?... I'm pretty sure you two had sex as well… so I doubt you two would really fight it since you two are sharing Finn as well… now that I think about it Finn really does have a lot of connections even if he denies it… he's more like the king of Ooo then that reject..." Ranmyaku said with a half lidded look which made Phoebe and Finn blush brightly from that when… they couldn't really argue against that while Rattleballs looked a bit surprised at that when he looked to the duo and everyone else but kept quiet.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushed as well since they were there and after hearing the librarian's logic… the duo can't seem to find nothing wrong with it and it was their only option.

However the girls blinked for a moment before Marceline asked this.

"Wait what do you mean connections?"

"Well the obvious is the fact that he is dating you three, three Royals of various Kingdoms, The Candy Kingdom, the lead kingdom for science, the Fire Kingdom, for their firepower, and the Nightosphere thanks to you, and if someone tried to make you sad, I'm sure Hudson would unleash his demonic army, hell, don't even get me started with the rest of the princesses who have a thing for him, I'm sure if Finn asked them to, they would join his harem no questions asked, or even other things as an example, but you get my meaning... point is, Finn is loved by practically so many ladies who have kingdoms of their own that it's a bit funny, and I'm sure after hearing about the Mistresses that Finn has with Sparks and the others, they may throw their hat in the ring, granted they may have to go through you three, but you see my point right?, still will have to give a fair shot thanks to Phoebe letting those ladies of hers in that orgy, but I believe I made my point, Finn has connections that he can use even if he never realized it." Ranmyaku seriously said with crossed arms… while Phoebe rubbed the back of her head when she looked away from everyone when she couldn't deny that she did kind of fudge up with the extra ladies bit and Finn just blushed in general.

Marceline and Bubblegum, though blush, had no idea Finn would have that many connections.

"So… why not do this and really scare a lot of people, Candy and Fire… by giving the other princesses what they want." Ranmyaku said with a scary grin on his face when he glanced at Finn who jolts from that look.

Marceline, Phoebe, and Bubblegum blinked for a moment before they blushed when they realize what Ranmyaku meant.

"So… hope you ladies don't mind sharing Finn with the rest of the royal ladies of Ooo and really make Finn a King of Ooo, though will have to make a list so people like… LSP don't try and throw their hat into the ring." Ranmyaku said before he and Finn shuddered at the… horrible images.

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum were feeling the same but felt like losing their lunch when they imagined it.

A moment later, the group then went to the castle after some banana guards went to bring in the evacuated citizens and the group was in the throne room minus Ranmyaku for some reason who walked outside for some reason, said he had to grab something.

Bubblegum looked at Finn, Marceline and Phoebe before speaking up.

"I'm sorry you guys." She said with regret in her voice.

"Well, I don't think things can get worse then now since this happened… so…. Unless we can think of something else… looks like you and I are getting hitched Bubblegum…" Phoebe said while rubbing the back of her head while blushing a bit.

Bubblegum blushed as well before speaking.

"Still… what I've done will now haunt me forever. How could I not see this coming?"

"Well… not exactly sure for personal reasons on my end, people know you and I fought in the Fire Giant storage room, and people said they saw the Ice king flying away shortly after you left, they put two and two together… they are not exactly all brawn after all." Phoebe said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Bubblegum still had a sad look on her face before speaking.

"I should've left things well enough alone but instead my curiosity got the best me. I'm a terrible person."

"Well… in the past can't argue since I was strapped to a table by you, but I can see you do regret your actions… hmm… maybe we can do that arranged marriage thing, but how would you be able to bear my kid?, I'm a Flame Elemental, and your gum, not exactly a good combo, unless Ranmyaku has a fireproofing spell book, or you have some kind of potion or something, then I doubt we can even have a kid." Phoebe asked with a curious tone.

That's when Marceline spoke.

"Well he did gave me a book that can help me cure Simon. Plus he has those sentry books he placed to keep Bonnibel safe so it's possible. Perhaps we should ask him."

"Maybe, but even if we do this, we can't exactly stop the anger entirely...and I'll need to speak to my advisors… no one told me about a death toll..." Phoebe said with an angered look a moment later.

"Yeah I find that strange since the honest policy is still in effect right Phoebe?" Marceline asked.

"*Sigh*... Well considering there are assassin's gunning for me like with my dad and other things, and even this Flame person attacking the Candy Kingdom, I don't know what to think right now… **but I will get to the bottom of this."** Phoebe said while she oddly emits some blue flames.

Marceline, Finn and Bubblegum blinked for a bit before Bubblegum spoke.

"U-Um… Phoebe?"

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked when her flames go back to normal.

"Your flame went a bit blue for a moment." Marceline said.

"Oh, well it does that when I get pissed sometimes, nothing to worry about since it goes away when I calm down." Phoebe said like it wasn't a big deal to her.

The trio blinked for a moment before Marceline asked.

"Not to sound offending or anything but do all Flame Elemental's flame change to a different color when they're pissed?"

"Not really, but Black flames are a forbidden flame for a reason and if an elemental uses it they are normally dead sooner or later, so even if Finn didn't kill him, I doubt he would have lived passed 3 days, blue are normally used when fire is concentrated so it's not like we a Flame Elemental can't use it, but mine just happens to kick in when I feel rage or anger, maybe my Matrix is unstable like Bubblegum said." Phoebe said with crossed arms.

Bubblegum rubbed her arm before speaking up.

"Well actually blue flame was something I've never seen before. Same with black flame as well."

"Well no offense Bubblegum to you in the past, but we make sure to keep some secrets that are more important then the Fire Giants believe it or not, flame colors and their effects are one of them." Phoebe said with a guarded look.

Bubblegum turned her head away before speaking up.

"Well perhaps it was better that I didn't know about it then."

"Maybe, but now that the cats out of the bag, no choice but to talk, but that's another time." Phoebe said before the door opens before a surprising one of the Marshmallow kids walked in with a nervous look at the serious atmosphere.

"H-Hey… your… majesty?" The Marshmallow kid said when he saw Bubblegum on the throne.

Bubblegum blinked for a moment before speaking.

"Yes, is something the matter?" She asked with a concern look.

"Y-Yeah… I heard that nice Fire man… died… is that true?" The Marshmallow kid surprisingly said to the group which made Finn say this.

"Nice?, He attacked PB…" Finn said which made the Marshmallow kid say this.

"Really?, But he helped my brothers and sisters when were were attacked by a Whywolf… why would he harm the princess?, All he told us was to stay out of the Kingdom for a bit and wanted us to get others out as well…" The Marshmallow kid said with a confused tone.

The group were now confused before Marceline spoke up.

"That makes no sense. This Flame person helps you, and wants everyone in the Kingdom gone just so he can attack Bonnie without anyone else getting hurt?"

"Well considering that the Banana guards barely evacuated anyone, seems Bubblegum was his only target and wanted to go all out without getting anyone caught in the crossfire, guess he wanted to prove that he could be better then you when getting even." Ranmyaku said from behind the Marshmallow kid which made him jolt before Ranmyaku walked by with a notepad in hand.

"Better than us? He tried to kill her. We even offered that jerk a chance to walk away." Marceline said with a frown.

"And who has the lower death count?, I took a tally and no one died today, no citizens, and got eyewitness telling about this Flame person, got one thing though, his name, was Flaron." Ranmyaku said when he passed the notepad towards Bubblegum which showed a full pad filled with tallies while Phoebe seemed to freeze when Flaron was mentioned.

"Phoebe?, Something wrong?" Finn asked which made Phoebe shake her head before she said this.

"No… I remember the name Flaron, he… was my advisor's son… it makes sense now if that was the case, and he heard about Bubblegum just walking… Glob damnit!" Phoebe said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Marceline, Finn and Bubblegum were shocked before Marceline spoke up.

"Oh boy."

"You can say that again… even if I ignored the death toll, his son attacked Bubblegum here, ugh… don't know about you but I hate politics…." Phoebe said with a half lidded look.

Bubblegum continues to sit on her throne before she drops the notepad on her lap before putting her head in her hands.

"Well no one said life or politics are easy, but we got serious issue to work through, starting with this advisor, if he knew about the death toll, we could have douse the flames of rage before it got to here and now." Ranmyaku said while Finn had trouble following when things got into complicated territory.

"So we march over to the Fire Kingdom and grab the advisor?" Marceline asked.

"Not we, just Phoebe, Finn, and I, I'll need you to stay here with Bubblegum and protect her while we deal with this, Bubblegum is in too much danger right now." Ranmyaku said with a serious look to his voice.

Marceline looks at the Candy Monarch feeling down before speaking up.

"Yeah you're right. Better that I stay here. Might have to cheer her up later."

"In more ways than one huh?" Ranmyaku teased with a grin on his face while wiggling his eyebrows at the duo.

Marceline blushed a bit brightly when she knew what the librarian meant while Bubblegum, who blushed as well, was still feeling bad for a lot of things.

Ranmyaku noticed before chuckling and said this.

"Don't worry Bubblegum, I'll make sure things are set right, that's a promise, I wouldn't be one hell of a librarian otherwise." Ranmyaku said with a smile on his face when he tried to cheer the Candy princess up.

Luckily for the librarian along with everyone else, Bubblegum did feel a little better when she heard that.

"Welp, while you and Marceline have your mini honeymoon, The VK, FQ, and I got an adviser to give a new asshole to." Ranmyaku said before he snapped his fingers before a portal formed near him with a book like theme behind it.

Everyone else blinked for a bit before they heard Marceline spoke.

"Well good luck you guys. And don't worry, I'll hold down the fort." She said before gave Bubblegum a reassuring hug which caused said Candy Monarch to blush a bit.

Ranmyaku chuckles before he said this.

"Time to go then, Phoebe, the portal is back in your room like last time, sorry for the sudden summons with that Flaron guy but you get why I… kind of interrupted your fun with those other ladies." Ranmyaku said while he rubbed the back of his head and looked to the ceiling.

Phoebe blushed brightly when she remembered that before nodding her head.

A moment later, the trio enters the portal before it closed to Marceline, Bubblegum, and the Marshmellow kids view.

"Wow… who is he?, I mean… he did repair the broken homes with those floating books and looked tired after that so I'm surprised he was able to do that without looking tired now." The Marshmallow kid confusingly said with a smile on his face.

Marceline and Bubblegum were a bit surprised when they heard that before Bubblegum up with a slight smile.

"His name is Ranmyaku and… he's our friendly neighborhood librarian."

Meanwhile back in Phoebe's bedroom while the ladies were talking with one another on the bed before they got surprised when they saw a portal open before Finn and Phoebe walked out of the portal… but where was Ranmyaku?

Phoebe noticed before speaking to Finn.

"Where did he go?"

That Question was answered when Ranmyaku fell through the portal and onto the floor between the duo while he had a very pale look on his face, his body was slowly starting to steam when he didn't have the Flame shield equipped which shocked Finn into saying this.

"QUICK!, SOMEONE CAST THE FLAME SHIELD!" Finn worrying called out to the Flame Elemental's in the room.

The girls on Phoebe's bed quickly got off, however, Phoebe was able to say the incantation before Ranmyaku's body was covered by the Flame Shield.

Finn quickly then picked up Ranmyaku and placed him on the bed before asking this.

"Dude, what happened!?, you nearly got barbecued!" Finn asked before Ranmyaku shockingly said this.

"B-Books… repair… Candy Kingdom…" Ranmyaku said which caused Finn's eyes to widen in shock when he heard that.

Phoebe's eyes widen as well before she spoke up.

"Did he just say he used his books to repair the Candy Kingdom?"

"Y-Yeah… but why?... I mean… why do that and try and help us now?" Finn asked when he wondered why Ranmyaku would do this.

"D-Don't… want w-war… d-don't… like f-fighting..." Ranmyaku said with a strained look on his face when he had trouble staying awake.

"I think that answers your question?" Phoebe said.

"S-Sorry… g-gonna… nap… now… g-good luck P-Phoebe…" Ranmyaku said before his body fell still and he passed out on the bed.

Phoebe sweatdrop a bit before speaking up.

"Looks we're on our own for this one Finn."

Finn shook his head before saying this.

"Yeah… hey ladies, sorry for leaving you earlier, but can you keep an eye on him to make sure his flame shield doesn't go out?" Finn asked when he looked to the other Fiery ladies in the room.

The five women look to one another before they nod at Finn before Sparks spoke up.

"We'll make sure he's safe. Hope you come back for some fun later." She said with a flirtatious grin before she leans down and kissed Finn's lips.

Finn blushed for a bit and returned the kiss a moment later before pulling away to say this.

"Well ladies, hate to kiss and run but Phoebe and I have to be somewhere, I'll make it up to you all when I get back so hope that helps the others who didn't kissed." Finn said before he stood up and starts walking away while gesturing for Phoebe to follow him.

Phoebe looks at the others before speaking.

"We'll be back soon." She said before following Finn out.

A bit later, Finn followed Phoebe through the castle before he said this.

"So… think things may get violent?" Finn asked when he worried things could get bad.

Phoebe took a moment to think on this before she stopped walking to look at the Vampire King in training before she spoke.

"I hope not. The last thing I want is any more deaths. I'm not blaming you for what happened Finn. I just don't want mine and Bonnibel's Kingdom to go to war. The only thing I want is our bundle of joy to enjoy the peace on Ooo." She said while rubbing her stomach a bit even though her stomach hasn't grown yet.

Finn blushed a bit from that before saying this.

"Yeah… but you know if he tries to harm you, you know I can't hold myself back from protecting you right?, like you said… our bundle of joy… and I won't let anyone harm you." Finn said when he lightly placed a hand around Phoebe's shoulder while they walked towards the advisor's room.

Phoebe blushed a bit before she snuggled her head a bit on the crook of Finn's neck.

A moment later, the duo stopped at the door while Finn nods at Phoebe to let her know that she can open it and start.

Phoebe nods before she opens the door and barged herself inside her advisor's room.

The advisor, an aged flame Elemental, was oddly calm when he saw the Queen barging in and said this.

"Hello your Majesty, here about my son?" The advisor asked which caused Finn to blink a few times when the Flame person seemed calm… way to calm for his tastes.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"Yes but how did you know?"

"I heard my son left the Fire Kingdom, and knowing how long he held his rage, I wouldn't be surprised if he attacked the Candy Kingdom, I'm guessing you or your Fiance here killed him?" The Flame person asked with a aged dull tone.

Phoebe blinked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Indeed he died. But why are you so calm about this?"

"Simple your Majesty, even if I hate Bubblegum, I am aged and can barely fight, you may have your honesty policy, but as you can see, you have no way to enforce it, all in all, even if I die here and now, I can say this with no regret but your not a proper ruler for two reasons, mind listening before attacking me?, consider it my last two bits of wisdom." The Advisor said without looking panicked.

Phoebe frowned a bit when she heard that before speaking up.

"Alright. Explain your reasons."

"Very well, first off, you let Bubblegum go even after you two nearly killed one another and destroyed most of the Fire Giants after spying on us and she used the Ice King to endanger your citizens, you can argue, but you are a ruler of the Fire Kingdom and what she did can be considered an act of war and not even you threatening to kill me, or the others who hate her will stop anytime soon, all in all, my son may have attacked her, but tell me this… can you say you wouldn't do the same if she caused a love one of yours to die?, granted you can say your loved ones are alive… but what about that what if?, can you say with every fiber of your being you wouldn't want some form of retribution?" The Advisor said while he leaned back in his chair.

Phoebe frown for a moment before she spoke up.

"If I was in your son's shoes… I guess I would want retribution. However… I'm not him. And besides… killing Bonnibel won't make a difference. You'll just feel more sad inside."

"Maybe, but grief and rage can make people do insane unpredictable things, Flaron lost his entire family thanks to her and… it wasn't pretty, his wife was pregnant and because of the lowered temperature, she didn't survive, can you say that you can stop the anger and hatred with words alone?, no… you overthrew your father by force, enacted a Honesty Policy that caused many issues for many and let that woman who killed so many go, I can go on more but I made my point, to me, your no ruler like I said since logically and politically, you were the one who made things the way they were, your one of the strongest Flame Elementals no doubt, but that also has a cost of people fearing you even in civil matters…" The Advisor said without breaking the calm tone.

Phoebe was getting a bit angry when she heard that before speaking up.

"First of all, I don't care what you think of me. I'm a great ruler, better than my father who brought this Kingdom shame. And for the record I didn't know anything about the deaths in my own Kingdom since no one told me a damn thing."

"Maybe, but considering how angry you would have gotten I feared you would have enacted a new rule and widtheld it for the sake of the people… I mean that Human turned Vampire there caused you to enact the Honesty policy, what would you have done if you heard of the death toll?, I still have it… want to see the exact number?" The Advisor said with a calm tone while he tossed a piece of paper on the desk.

Phoebe sees it but shook her head before speaking.

"No. It's too late to know now. This was something you should told me from the beginning. The only thing I'm trying to do now is stop any upcoming war between the Kingdoms."

"Bit late for that your Majesty, many people have already stockpiled weapons in secret, unless Bubblegum does something desperate to make up for what she did, you'll have to deal with in fighting and revolts, you see me as a villain, but all I am is a grieving father who lost the honor of seeing my grandchildren, nothing you can do to me will hurt me as much as your betrayal of letting Bubblegum leave that day without some form of punishment… so do with me what you will, I won't fight it, but know this, I'm not the only one, you have that number now on the table after all." The Advisor said with a dull tone like the life was draining from him.

Phoebe looks at the advisor with anger before speaking up.

"Don't hold your breath. I wouldn't waste my power on you. If you have came to me sooner, your son would've live and Bonnibel would've been punished. However, I'm doing whatever I can to stop the war from happening. And let's just say I received a nice suggestion that will be much helpful."

The old Advisor just sighs and said this.

"I want to say this then… what would you have done after finding out about the deaths after letting Bubblegum go?, my son would have done what he did if I hadn't already tried to calm him down… but you know how bad a person must fall to use black flames right and he wouldn't stop for anything for his revenge?, and what suggestion could possibly help with calming the angered people?, it has to be really desperate for her to even have a chance of calming them and even then there still might be angered people." The old advisor said to Phoebe while he seemed genuinely curious at the end.

Phoebe looks at her advisor before she sighs a bit before speaking.

"I'm sorry for the loss you suffered. Perhaps in some alternate universe, there would've been a trial. If that Bubblegum from a different reality didn't take responsibility, then the other me would've gone to war against her. However I'm not her. Now the desperate thing would be a political marriage between me and Bonnibel which she has agreed and also agreed to bear my child."

"And you expect the people to accept that?, everyone knows that she is smart, she could clone a child for you and her so you two could skip the teir part, unless you do something that showed that you and her conceive the child without a flame shield, then I doubt anyone would believe it, you can say that even if you record things, it can be doctored so that she has a flame shield on but looks normal, I want to point out that I'm not suggesting that, but you know how smart she is and could do that." The Advisor said before a voice spoke up behind the trio.

"So you want a public display of sex is that it?" The voice said which made everyone look to see to Finn and Phoebe's shock, a tired looking Ranmyaku while Spark and Infernus supports him while the other ladies followed behind him.

"What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be resting." Phoebe said.

"Sorry, got too worried and got spooked awake by a nightmare, had these ladies lend a hand with getting me here, so… what did I miss?" Ranmyaku said with a serious look on his face.

"Well… we found out who withheld information about the death toll and I was telling him about the political marriage plan before you came here." Phoebe replies.

"I see, still my question still stands, but unless Phoebe takes Bubblegum with Witnesses, then no one will accept it is that it?" Ranmyaku said which made the old Advisor shrug before saying this.

"Call it what you will, but the angered citizens won't accept something like this unless proof that can't be changed easily is shown." The Advisor said which made Ranmyaku humm for a moment and said this.

"You may have a point, but why hold the death toll from Phoebe?" Ranmyaku asked which made the Advisor sigh and said this.

"Her feelings would be biased on leniency, even after hearing things from the knight Cinnamon Buns about the questionable things she did and even to her Majesty … can you fault me for not looking for forgiveness from her... Her Majesty was around 16 at the time and let her walk, and it wasn't just me thinking that, many others here do as well, if you want to kill or execute me I won't fight it for hiding that info… but can you three tell me that her Majesty wouldn't try and think of a way to make it bearable for her?, we don't have the same forgiving personality that she has and free will, no one can control that without being a dictator." The Advisor said before he waits for a response.

Phoebe took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Well Just to let you know, no one is a dictator. Not you, me or anyone. Maybe I might be a bit lenient, but we wouldn't know if you have came forward. Now Bubblegum was not easy to trust back then but she has shown regret and remorse for her actions. In fact she was practically willing to surrender herself to your son so he could have his vengeance and just by making sure that me, Finn and her people don't get hurt."

"Maybe, but can you tell me back then you didn't have control issues?, you may have helped this kingdom greatly, but you also enacted the Honesty policy that forced me to keep the death count hidden...you may be more mature now, but with your history back then with Bubblegum, I feared that with you letting her go, you would have had a worse reaction then when you first broke up with this boy here and started a war that we were not fully ready for, yes I kept it hidden, but not because of revenge, but because of the possibility of you your majesty overreacting, you have before in the past… you can say whatever you want now, and while I couldn't stop my son, I did everything for the sake of this kingdom… do with me what you will but that is what I have been doing… protecting this kingdom from you if you get angry… ask others if you doubt me… but I said my peace… now it's your turn." The Advisor said with a slight edge to his calm voice.

Phoebe took a moment to think on this before she sighs when she said this.

"I put that Honest Policy because I was sick of all the lies and secrets that inflicted on me. And call me crazy, but maybe you're right. If I found out sooner, my reaction wouldn't be pleasant plus our people were healing. And I can see you had the Kingdom's best interests at heart. So regardless of the secret… I will not execute you since you're still the best advisor."

"Then consider these the last two pieces of Advice I will give you, one, before the Fire Giants destruction, I had these plans to make most of them into defensive turrets, but those went out the window since we only have one giant left, second, I meant what I said, but unless our people personally see you impregnating Bubblegum, then their anger won't calm easily, I have other blueprints I designed for the sake of our kingdom, you and your friend here who seems the most intelligent of the group can look at them and do what you want with them… if I'm not punished, then I'll be leaving Ooo, forgiveness or not, her actions resulted in my son's death, and his family no matter what kind of spin you put on it, I may return at a later date to see how the kingdom grows… but right now, my rage is still there and I don't know if I can stand to be around her… if I'm not under arrest or some kind of punishment… I'll be leaving now…. Good luck your Highness, immaturity aside in certain issues, you are a much better ruler then your father, make no mistake about that." The old Advisor said before he got up from his chair and starts walking to the door.

Everyone watch the elderly advisor leave the room before Phoebe starts to cry a bit after what happen in the office.

Finn placed a comforting hand around her and pulled her into a gentle hug, he didn't know what to say right now but he could try and calm her while Ranmyaku took a moment to think before saying this.

"Honestly, that turned out… better than I thought, at least no one else died." Ranmyaku said to try and cheer Phoebe up with that silver lining.

Phoebe, who hugged Finn back, did felt a little better but was still sad before speaking.

"Regardless a man lost everything and now I'm wondering if it was a mistake to place that policy."

"Well, maybe to some, but you did it for good reason, it just didn't make sense to others, I mean even with the policy, what could it really do?, people can still lie, cheat, and other things, like that Advisor, it was a white lie to protect, not a dark lie to harm, you never did specify the kind of things for people to say, all in all, it just told people that you hate lies and that your honest to a fault, no one can fault that… as for the policy, loopholes I'm afraid, you say no one can lie, but all it meant was that people should do it in ways to hide the lies, personally… I think you should remove the policy and give people the freedom to say what they want, not all lies are evil if its for good intentions after all… this could be a life lesson for you if you think about it." Ranmyaku said with a patient tone when he walked into the room with some support.

Phoebe still hugs her fiance while taking a moment to think this through before speaking.

"You're right. The Kingdom can do much better without that policy."

"And it will show that you trust your people to speak their minds and to choose what to say, give and take with a risk, they can choose to lie to you, but also choose to tell the truth instead of being pressured to do it, a risk is a risk, but you can do the same with white lies and what not if it's for the interest of your people, I can go on and on, but you get my point right?, there is a risk with everything, no plan is foolproof, etc." Ranmyaku said with a kind smile on his face.

Phoebe did smile a bit before speaking.

"You're right. I'll make a quick announcement to everyone about the change. Now I'm worried about their reactions about mine and Bonnibel's engagement. When I tell her they need proof, she probably not want to come back here." She said with a concern tone.

"hmmm… I may… have a suggestion… a white lie so to speak…" Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face before Finn chuckled and said this.

"Don't know if this is possible, but ever think about being Phoebe's advisor until a new one is picked?" Finn suggests when he saw how well Ranmyaku was doing with cheering up Phoebe to the Librarians surprise.

Phoebe and the 5 ladies were surprised at the suggestion before the Flame Queen spoke up.

"Really Finn?"

"Well he has helped a lot, and he knows a lot, I mean I saw him read book after book in the library so he must know more then all of us, besides, you'll need a new advisor anyway, why not Ranmyaku?, he can portal here or to the library so it's not like he can't do both if you need some words of wisdom." Finn said with a smile on his face.

Phoebe blinked for a moment and she couldn't find nothing wrong with it before she spoke up.

"What do you think Ran? Would you be willing to take the position?"

"I don't know, would people be OK with a non flame person being an advisor?" Ranmyaku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They were fine with Cinnamon Bun when he became my knight. Also everyone accepted mine and Finn's relationship. Plus after what you did on my birthday to help get rid of Lumpy Space Princess, I think they'll be fine with it."

"Well if your sure, then I'll accept, though in my defense, I doubt Finn and CB will have to deal with serious political issues like I'll have to, then again with the soon to be King of Ooo, one kingdom will be small scale compared to multiple ones." Ranmyaku said which made Finn blush a bit when he remembered that harem thing.

Phoebe blushed as well when she remembered that.

"So… how you want me to break the news to Bubblegum?" Ranmyaku asked with a concerned tone.

Phoebe was concerned as well before she spoke up.

"Well… I guess me and Finn will have to tell her."

"Well, if you want backup, I'll lend a hand, but for now, I'll need to take a nap before that happens, rebuilding a city will take it out of a person." Ranmyaku said while he shudders at the talk that was about to happen with Bubblegum later.

Phoebe was concerned about that as well before she spoke up.

"Well until then, Sparks, Infernus, can you take Ran to the guest room so he can rest?"

"Sure, come on you stubborn bastard, time for your nap." Infernus said before she and Spark helped Ranmyaku out of the room while Finn help Phoebe a bit more before saying this.

"Well… might as well nap first as well before going to PB and Marceline." Finn said before saying this with a grin.

"Besides… I'm hoping to have a real one on one time with you since we barely got anywhere alone." Finn said to try and cheer Phoebe up.

Phoebe blushed a bit when she heard that before she smiled at Finn before speaking.

"Well after everything that happened… I can use some cheering up. And I would love some alone time with my handsome fiance."

"Well then… let's give the others time to get away… why don't I close and lock this door… and we really break in this desk… or chair… or table… options galore." Finn teased when he hugged Phoebe close to him while he had a hand on her armored ass and tapped it to help her feel it.

Pheobe did felt that before she spoke up.

"Oh Glob Finn… Quickly lock the door and take me." She said with a look of love and lust in her eyes.

Finn had the same look on his face before he walked to the door, closed it, locked it and a bit later, groaning, moaning, and thuds were heard and about an hour later, Finn walks out of the room while he carries a very pleased and disheveled Phoebe out of the room… and when that room was cleaned… the cleaner had to take a week off from how messy it was.

Phoebe snuggled her head in Finn's neck as she was being carried bridal style. It seems all that loving really cheered the Flame Monarch up.

Time then went to much later when the trio went Back to Bubblegum and Ranmyaku was saying this.

"...nd that's why you… may have to… let people see you do the deed with Phoebe in person since that Advisor made many points, and even if you did change, they won't believe that unless you go through with that." Ranmyaku explains to Bubblegum with Marceline listening near her with Finn and Phoebe standing nearby, even the old Advisor leaving Ooo as well.

Bubblegum was shocked at info before speaking.

"Mein Glob… Now I really wish I didn't cause this damage. And they have to watch me and Phoebe do it?"

"At least no one will force themselves on you, besides, you got it on with those fiery ladies who dominated you and watched you from what I heard, so it's not like it won't be to bad, it at least shows that if you go through with it, they will at least know you're serious, hell, might as well make it better by having Finn and Marceline join in." Ranmyaku said with that suggestion while Finn's eyes widen from that last bit.

Marceline and Phoebe's eyes widen as well when they heard that while Bubblegum blushed brightly before she said this.

"T-That's different. What you're saying is a lot of Fire people, who want vengeance, watching their Queen dominate me and knocking me up… *Sigh*... However since I have no choice and I don't want any war to happen… I'll do it. Though I don't think I'll be able to show myself in the Fire Kingdom for a long time."

"Maybe, but at least no one will try and kill you, besides, knowing the ladies with Finn here, things could break out into the mother of all orgies so who knows, the people… especially the ladies of the Fire Kingdom may welcome you back if you get what I mean, can't say a perk like that wouldn't be welcome." Ranmyaku said with a teasing tone.

Everyone else sweatdrop before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Regardless, I'll still won't be able to show myself once the union is complete. Because once I see the Fire people… all I can remember was the mistake I made." She said with a guilty look.

"Well… you may have no choice but to stick near Phoebe with what I have to say… but I may have a fireproof spell but it has a cost to it." Ranmyaku said with a serious look on his face.

"What kind of cost?" Marceline asked.

"Well… it's a bonding spell so to speak, long and complicated story short, but this will allow Phoebe to knock Bubblegum up and Bubblegum will be fireproof, but the cost is that she and Bubblegum have to stay within 10 feet of one another, and since Bubblegum will be carrying a baby of fire in her…." Ranmyaku said before falling off when he gestures a bit… but the message was clear…

Bubblegum's eyes widen when she realized it before speaking.

"Oh Glob"

"Yup… you and Phoebe will have to live together or… burn up from the inside out." Ranmyaku said with crossed arms to Finn's shock since it would mean for nine months, Bubblegum and Phoebe would have to stay near one another or risk getting harmed.

Marceline was shocked as well while not liking the idea of her girlfriend burning up period.

"So… want to learn it now and see how Phoebe feels like without a flame shield?, doesn't have to be all bad since you two would want to have fun sooner or later, besides, living in the Fire Kingdom can be a good learning experience after all." Ranmyaku said with a teasing tone and to try and cheer Bubblegum up again.

Bubblegum did blush a bit was still feeling down before speaking.

"Yeah… let's do it."

"Right… technically it involves marriage rites and whatnot of sorts and since there will be a marriage of peace… well… this can be a double meaning thing that can kill two birds with one stone so to speak… and thanks to the fact I was named Advisor by Phoebe here, I can do the talking after Phoebe gets rid of the Honesty policy, so… yeah… better brace yourself to see things thrown at me." Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face.

Marceline and Bubblegum were a bit surprise when they heard that before Marceline spoke.

"Hold up… she hired you as an Advisor and she's gonna get rid of the policy?"

"Well, you can blame Finn for that one and its until a new advisor is chosen, and no worries, I'll still be here to run the library, I can portal here and there remember?, as for the Honesty policy, guilty as charged for getting rid of that one soon." Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face at the end.

Marceline and Bubblegum sweatdrop a bit before Bubblegum spoke.

"So… when is the wedding?" She asked while still feeling a bit down.

"Well miss downer, first off it will happen after Phoebe and I make the announcement so it will happen after that, and Finn told me that He and Phoebe already sent word while I was out so it will be in three hours before she and I talk with the citizens I will announce the date… to about… nearly a year to set things up… and allow you two to get to know one another very well." Ranmyaku said with a teasing tone to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she put her head in her hands.

That's when Marceline floats to the Candy Monarch and pats her on the back before speaking.

"It'll be okay Bonnibel."

"Yeah, besides, you all would have gotten married sooner or later after all, I mean, remember Finn…" Ranmyaku said to tease all three ladies when he points to a blushing Finn.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe blushed brightly when they remembered the Vampire King in training.

"So… are you really going to stay scared when you get to marry Marceline sooner or later as well as Phoebe who you will really get to know later… and since you two have a long time to stick together… you get to go after the Vampire King in training to scratch that itch… so tell me… if things were different… would you complain?" Ranmyaku said when he lend down in front of Bubblegum to look at her face while he grins.

Bubblegum blushed a bit when she heard that before speaking.

"No."

"Well then, just power through with giving the Flame people a good show later and you and everyone else will get a happily ever after, besides, where is the stubborn Bubblegum I've heard about, the one who won't say Wizards rule, the one who will do a lot for science, the one who is leading this kingdom?, is she there, or is there just a crybaby who is just letting her mistakes get to her instead of trying to make up for them?" Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face to try and get Bubblegum to show another emotion other than sadness.

Bubblegum frowns a bit before speaking.

"I'm no coward."

"Great, then you can join us to help explain the arranged marriage thing then, Marceline can join as well if she is interested." Ranmyaku said all of a sudden like he expected her to say that.

Marceline blinked a few times before spoke up.

"A bit sudden but sure I'll join. Bonnie is gonna need a lot of support."

"Great, I'll get ready for what's about to happen, you all do the same and I'll meet you all back here." Ranmyaku said before he starts walking away from the group.

Once he was gone, Marceline looked at Bubblegum with a concern look before speaking.

"You okay Bonnie?"

Finn also looked worried before saying this.

"Yeah, not really sure what to think right now, but are you ok?" Finn asked when he got close to her and placed a hand on her back gently and rubbed it it a comforting way.

Bubblegum sighs a bit before speaking.

"Sadly no I'm not. I'm still feeling guilty for what I did. I'm not against to getting married with Phoebe since I do like her a lot. It's just… I'm not sure if our union will be enough. Her people love and respect her but to me… to them I'm nothing more than the person who's responsible for so many deaths."

"Well… couldn't hurt to try and power through this, if anyone tries anything, they will have to go through me and Phoebe and I doubt they want to do that just to get to you, and then there is the lifting of the Honesty policy so should make people's moods brighten up greatly right Phoebe?" Finn said when he looked to Phoebe to see if she agreed with him.

Phoebe nods to her fiancé before speaking.

"I believe so Finn."

"So… until the meeting… lets give you a bit of cheering up from the three of us PB?" Finn said with a teasing tone when he picked Bubblegum up from the throne all of a sudden and had her in his arms bridal style before looking to Phoebe and Marceline with a grin on his face.

Marceline and Phoebe grin as well causing Bubblegum to blush brightly.

the scene then went to later where Ranmyaku was walking into the castle with a pleased look on his face… and got a half lidded look on his face when he saw he was the first and only one here while moans and groans where heard before he said this…

"Seriously?" Ranmyaku said before he sat on the throne before time passed more to 30 minutes later with Finn, Phoebe, Marceline, and Bubblegum were walking into the throne room before jolting when Ranmyaku cleared his throat and just gave then a raised eyebrow.

Marceline chuckled nervously before speaking.

"Sorry dude. We were trying to cheer Bonnie up."

"Well it's a good thing I fibbed a bit and said 3 hours instead of four, we have 30 minutes before we're supposed to be at the meeting… everyone ready?, cheered up Bubblegum?" Ranmyaku asked while looking at the group while Finn rubbed the back of his head when he seemed a bit nervous.

"Yes. Even though I'm still nervous." Bubblegum replies.

Ranmyaku nods before he said this.

"Well Phoebe, think you'll be OK after that lovefest?, Just making sure you're alright since you'll be speaking first after all." Ranmyaku said while he looked to the Flame royal near him.

Phoebe took a deep breath before speaking.

"To be honest… I'm a bit nervous as well but just need to be strong."

"Great, and if your really nervous, just picture everyone in the nude, would say underwear, but with how intense things will get, then going the extra mile should help… Marceline, you cool?" Ranmyaku asked when he looked to Marceline to see how she was feeling.

Marceline crossed her arms before speaking.

"I'm fine. I'm here to support my friends and if anyone does something against them, they'll have to face the Vampire Queen." She said with a look that shows she means it.

"Glad to know… now… time to cool down some flaming Elemental's before riots happen." Ranmyaku said when he made a portal and the group enters it and found themselves inside of Phoebe's room while the sound of many people talking and muttering to one another was heard, seems many people waiting for their Queen to speak was heard.

"Welp Phoebe, lets head to the place where you speak to your people, and lets see how they react to the news." Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face… was he planning something?

The four wondering what the librarian was planning but looks like it'll happen at the meeting.

Phoebe was still feeling a bit nervous before she grabbed Finn's hand with one hand before squeezing it a bit.

Finn returns the grip lightly before the group walked through the castle and a bit later walked out to be on a balcony which gave the perfect view to see many Flame people below, hundreds upon thousands, along with Cinnamon Bun and Phoebe's family members… and when the head the balcony doors open, they saw the group exit and had various reactions to react person.

Cinnamon Bun was happy to see the group while Phoebe's brothers and aunt and uncle, not having a problem with Finn, Marceline and Ranmyaku, did frown a bit when they saw Bubblegum.

A lot of people were confused for Marceline and Ranmyaku, but they all cheered happily for their Queen and Finn.

But when Bubblegum was seen, this was their reaction...

It was roars of rage and death threats galore when she was seen which caused Ranmyaku to summon a book and when it looked odd, he opened it before closing it once and made a bang loud enough which made everyone around him cover their ears before Ranmyaku said this with a loud tone so everyone could hear him.

"Before you complain, listen to what your Queen says before hurling death threats and what not… now then your Majesty, please tell everyone your important reasons for summoning everyone here." Ranmyaku said while gesturing for Phoebe to approach the edge of the balcony.

Phoebe was a bit surprised when she saw that before speaking.

"Citizens of the Flame Kingdom, the reason I summoned you all was to share in some news."

The Flame people, though still surprised from the sound, and angry about Bubblegum, looked to Phoebe with attention shown on their faces.

"As you all remember, when I overthrow my father, my first act was putting the Honesty Policy where no one was to keep a secret or lie. However after all this time I realized it did no good. So effective immediately I'm removing that policy for good."

Cinnamon Bun, and Phoebe's relatives were a bit surprised at the info while the Flame people looked surprised as well when they heard that before they muttered to one another for a bit, seems this really threw them off.

"Is she really doing this?" Said one male Elemental.

"Well the Queen has never lied." The female Elemental stated.

"Well I'm glad she's doing it. Finally we don't have to be so open." Said another male Elemental.

"Yeah, though some people hooked up thanks to it, made funny bets." a female flame Elemental said with a smile on her face while another said this.

"Yeah, but people broke up as well from that." Another Elemental said with crossed arms.

Some of the people murmured a bit left and right debating if the policy should be removed.

Ranmyaku sighs before he opened and closed his book which made another ear covering bang before he said this.

"She's not done talking everyone, please save the debate for after this if you all would be so kind." Ranmyaku said with a serious tone to his voice while gesturing for Phoebe to continue.

Phoebe and the others sweatdrop before speaking.

"Now I'm sad to say that my old Advisor, Arno, has left the Fire Kingdom, more likely all of Ooo. In his place, I put Ranmyaku as my temporary Advisor until I find a new Advisor, unless he wants the job permanently."

"Wait, why did he leave in the first place?" A flame citizen asked with some confusion in their voice while a few others felt the same.

Phoebe gulped a bit before speaking.

"Well before I tell you… years ago I'm sure you all remember what Bubblegum did regarding the Fire Giant Incident?"

Many people broke out in boos and roars of rage at that but when Ranmyaku raised the book again, people reluctantly shut up to not hear the loud bang.

"Yes and well surprisingly, I had recently heard that that there was some deaths that happen because of the incident. That information was kept from me all that time. I understand that some of you are planning to assassinate her yes?" Phoebe question.

"Not like I'm telling that I'm a part of that but if people really are planning that, why say it here and not get arrested?, no one can do anything in this situation, besides, she deserves it for what she did, so why is she here?" A citizen asked with crossed arms.

"I will get to that. Now Arno's son, Flaron, had tried to kill Bubblegum by using his… forbidden Black Flame. However, he failed and died which resulted in Arno to leave Ooo." Phoebe said.

Many people looked to one another in shock and surprise,many couldn't fault Flaron much for the attack itself, but the forbidden Black fire was known and people knew that it should only be used in the direst of situations, one person then spoke up, looked like a bartender.

"Well can you really fault him?, he was holding in his sadness and rage for so long, I'm surprised he didn't do it earlier, who killed Flaron?, that pink bitch there?" The bartending Flame person said before Finn frowns and said this.

"No I did!, and I'll say this for everyone to hear, I'll defend her from anyone, so if you have issues with her, you'll have to go through me." Finn said while his eyes slowly glow red to show his rising anger.

A lot of people were shocked to hear that before Phoebe spoke.

"Now you're probably upset with what Finn did. Well you shouldn't. Flaron went out of his way to attack Bubblegum. If I was told about the death before, things would've been handled differently. But now I'm handling it now. Before I tell you this I think… Bonnibel has something to say." She said while motioning the Candy Monarch to come step forward.

Finn calmed down before he looked to her while Ranmyaku placed a hand on her back in a comforting way to help get her to speak up when she look nervous.

Bubblegum gulps a bit when she saw every flame citizen before speaking up.

"People of the Flame Kingdom, I know a lot of you are angry with me, but you must believe me, I didn't want no one to get hurt or killed. When I heard about the… many deaths that occurred, I felt… guilt and remorse for everything. I'm really sorry for causing this. If I knew that something like this was gonna happen, I would've completely stop myself and leave things alone. However, it did happen, and I this action will haunt me for a long time." She said before crying a bit.

"Why did you do it then, what gave you that right that you don't have!?" A Flame citizen called out which slowly starts to get similar calls before they fell silent when Ranmyaku raised his book again.

Bubblegum continues to cry a bit before Phoebe spoke.

"Now, we know that a lot of you want revenge, but let me tell you something… killing her won't fix things. It won't bring peace. I don't want Bonnibel to die and thanks to Ranmyaku, he gave us an idea that will put a stop to this and will show you that Bonnibel is serious on fixing this."

"What can she do to make up for this!?, she practically invaded the Fire Kingdom single handedly and used that ice welding idiot." A Flame citizen called back from a fair distance away.

Marceline frown before she spoke up.

"Hey! You better shut up or I'll make you." She said before her eyes glow red like Finn's.

"Hey he freezes the Fire Kingdom, even if he's an idiot he should know right from wrong!, you can attack me but as far as everyone here is concerned, I did nothing wrong and just spoke facts, that bitch used that Ice King's powers to harm us, unless she does something desperate, there is no way I can accept her apology." The same citizen counters.

Phoebe frowns at her citizen before she said this.

"Well lucky for you she is doing something desperate. Like I said, thanks to Ranmyaku, Bonnibel and I… are engaged and she will be carrying our child."

That… caused many to look on with shocked looks on their faces and things were silent when they processed what they heard before one said this.

"W-What the fuck!, she harms us and the best thing is a marriage!?" A citizen called out.

Things would have chained into more shouting before a loud bang, courtesy of Ranmyaku, happened to silence everyone before he said this.

"And Flaron invaded the Candy Kingdom publicly, so that point is moot, do you all want a pointless war!?, then sure keep shouting, but if you want peace, then shut up and listen!" Ranmyaku called out to talk some sense into everyone.

Everyone did calm down but were still beyond piss before Phoebe spoke up.

"Now this marriage will happen since Bonnibel and I don't any war to happen. However, before Arno left, he said that you all want proof that Bonnibel will get knocked up. So not only are you all gonna witness the wedding, but, and after talking with her, Bonnibel, my new fiance, has agreed to let you all watch me knock her up to show that she is serious on fixing this."

Many people got surprised out of their anger from that and into blushing while others, while still angry did calm considerably before a Flame person spoke up.

"Oh really?, where is this wedding taking place?, and where is this… show... happening?, unless it's in the arena here, I doubt anywhere else will work." A Female Flame citizen said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe frowns at her citizen before speaking.

"Yes it will be in the Kingdom. But there will be no recording of what's happening. Don't want anyone to spread this."

"When will it happen?" Another citizen said before Ranmyaku spoke up.

"Simple, it will happen in 8 to 10 months, and to make sure of certain things… it will also be when Finn marries Phoebe, Bubblegum, and Marceline for multiple reasons, not in that exact order, but Phoebe's marriage will happen before Bubblegum's so that Phoebe's child will be born so there won't be issues with Phoebe and Bubblegum later...or do you want to rush this and risk Phoebe and Finn's child's safety… a possible official heir to the throne of the Fire Kingdom as well…" Ranmyaku said with a pointed look on his face.

Everyone was a bit shocked when they heard the news of Phoebe being pregnant with Finn's child before some pale at the idea if anything goes wrong with it. They were a bit shock about the multiple marriage though.

Ranmyaku saw the silence before nodding and said this.

"And before anyone complains about the multiple marriages, remember that Finn is the Vampire King if rumors about his vampire nature made it here, and he has the eyes of multiple princesses, so unless you want to piss off a guy who can make traveling through Ooo hell for anyone here, I suggest that you take a moment to calm down... for all intents and purposes, Finn is the real King of Ooo, not that former reject." Ranmyaku said while Finn got a bit nervous when that was said and wondered what the crowd's reaction would be.

The Flame people took a moment to think on this, the whole multiple marriage thing was still shocking. However, they didn't want to get on Finn's bad side since he's the Vampire King and after when they heard about Flaron. But all in all, Finn was a much better King of Ooo than the last one.

"So… unless anyone else has anything to ask or if Phoebe here has anything else to say, I would suggest waiting for the fun that will happen in 8 to 10 months." Ranmyaku said while waiting for the Queen or the crowd to say something.

The crowd had nothing to say while Phoebe shook her head meaning she has nothing else to say.

"Great, so if everyone is satisfied, then I'll say this, this meeting is done for now, please go on with your lives and remember, the Honesty Policy is revoked, but remember, this is Phoebe trusting you all to not flat out lie her by choice, you can now, but just remember, some lies can be accepted, but others are not, but all in all, Phoebe is trusting you all, so trust her, Finn, Marceline, and I to help Bubblegum be accepted here, even if its a little bit, that's all I ask, trust us while we trust you, simple as that." Ranmyaku said to the crowd with a serious expression on his face.

The flame crowd were a bit hesitant but nod at the librarian nonetheless if they promise to make Bubblegum feel more accepted.

"Great, now enjoy the rest of your day everyone, I got a wedding to plan for multiple people now." Ranmyaku said before he walked into the castle while gesturing for Finn and the others to follow him.

Said group did before following Ranmyaku while crowd went to do their own thing.

When the group got inside of the castle, Ranmyaku looked to the group before asking this.

"So… anything wrong with what I said?, and you doing OK Bubblegum?" Ranmyaku asked with a concerned tone to everyone else.

Bubblegum sighed sadly before speaking.

"A bit but… I don't think her people will accept me fully. Even when I say I changed."

"Eh, let them think like that, your showing them that you are trying and are about to be taken by a beautiful lady in front of others, I'm no mind reader but I think they will be jealous instead of angry." Ranmyaku teased when he points a thumb at Phoebe.

Phoebe and Bubblegum blushed when they heard that before the group saw Cinnamon Bun along with Phoebe's family members.

Most of them looked to Bubblegum with narrowed eyes but they walked out of the room without saying anything, some just straight up ignored them while CB walked to the group and said this surprisingly.

"Hello everyone… Hello Princess…" Cinnamon bun said while he looked to Bubblegum without any anger surprisingly.

Bubblegum along with everyone else was a bit surprised before the Candy Monarch spoke with a little sadness in her voice.

"Hello Cinnamon Bun."

"Hello… not sure what to think right now, but I'll say this… welcome to the Fire Kingdom and to Phoebe's family." Cinnamon Bun said with a serious look on his face.

Everyone was surprised when they heard that before Bubblegum spoke.

"I don't understand… I thought you'd furious after hearing the news."

"Don't get me wrong princess, I am and personally would love nothing more then to walk away, but with you coming here in person to try and apologize, and to the fact that your willing to marry Phoebe and bear her child, well, only the coldest of hearts wouldn't be effected, and Flaron attacking your kingdom helped you even things out a little, but know I'll be keeping an eye on you, I remember more of the questionable things you did, even half baked, so don't expect to get my full trust right off the bat… but I am willing to give a second chance if Phoebe and the others are willing to do so as well." CB said when he looked to Bubblegum's face to look at her expression.

Bubblegum looked at the pastry night with some sadness before speaking.

"I… will do whatever I can to not jeopardize that chance and will also try to earn everyone's trust."

"Good… one word of warning though and I don't care what anyone thinks… but if this is some kind of trick… then expect me to be one of the first people to come after you, I'm Phoebe's knight for a reason and while I maynot be as strong as Finn, Marceline, or Jake, I know I'm stronger than you physically Princess, just saying in advance, as long as this isn't, then expect me to protect you since your marrying Phoebe… and I guess Finn, and Marceline as well if I heard that King of Ooo thing right." CB said which caused Ranmyaku to chuckle near the end while Finn blushed and facepalmed to try and hide his blushing face… and failed comically.

Phoebe and Marceline also blushed while surprising liking the idea of Finn being the King of Ooo.

Bubblegum blushed from the marriage thing but was still feeling a little sad before thinking.

 _'Do I even deserve to get a chance? I've caused so much death. I would everyone really accept me when I marry Phoebe?'_

CB however saw her thoughtful look, and said this with some surprising accuracy, guess he lived as her assistant for long enough to get a good grasp of what she was thinking.

"Princess… remember what I said about running in your throne room?, personally I was more worried about Finn screwing up again worse then you betraying anyone as you are now, but knowing how strong willed you are, you won't let people hating you stop you, after all, you were dethroned before but you got it back right?, and it was for your people, as a ruler, your excellent, but as a person, you need work, so why not take this chance to grow as a person?" CB said while Finn practically faceplants into the ground before Ranmyaku said this.

"Damn… forget me, CB here should be your advisor." Ranmyaku said which made CB chuckle at that.

"No thanks, I prefer to defend the princess with something easy like a battle to the death, I'll let you handle the political minefield instead." CB said while Ranmyaku gave the pastry a half lidded look.

"Oh sure, give me the tough job why don't you…." Ranmyaku said before many people in the room laughed or chuckles at that.

Phoebe chuckles before speaking.

"It's not that bad Ran. You just do a lot of reading and help pass some laws. But mostly reading."

"Yeah and debate about things, all CB needs to do is charge with a lance or swing a sword, like I said, tougher job on my end since I can't bash skulls in and that's that." Ranmyaku said which made CB chuckle at that while Bubblegum in the meantime…

Bubblegum chuckled as well. Though deep down… she doesn't know if she's all good or if there was some evil in her. It was then she almost remembered someone else in her past who was very evil.

A moment later after everyone calmed down, Ranmyaku said this.

"So… want to have a slight rehearsal of the wedding my doing the bonding spell?, can even leave you two to have an early honeymoon so to speak." Ranmyaku said with a teasing tone when he looked to Bubblegum and Phoebe.

Phoebe blushed but brightly while Bubblegum jolts since apparently she was in deep thought.

Ranmyaku noticed before asking this.

"Something wrong Bubblegum?, we can hold off on the spell and practice right now if you want to calm down first." Ranmyaku said with a caring look on his face.

Bubblegum was hesitant before she spoke up.

"I'm… I'm just worried that… what if there's part of me that has a bit of evil? I don't want mine and Phoebe's child to inherit that."

"Eh, like anyone is perfect, we all have good and evil in us, it's just a matter of how we make choices that define us, yes you did do some… questionable things… but in the long run, it was all for your kingdom, same with Phoebe, I mean she touched the Goblin Kingdom and we'll have to deal with that sooner or later, so it's not like your the only one to make mistakes." Ranmyaku said while he tried to cheer up Bubblegum.

"Well no but… thinking about reminded me about my… Uncle." She said that surprised a few.

"You never told me you had an Uncle, Bonnie." Marceline said.

"Well… it was back when Neddy and I were living on our own. I used whatever wad of gum I found and I add of piece of my own to create three. My Uncle Gumbald, cousin Chicle and my aunt Lolly. At first we were a happy family, then for some reason they send on a date with my first boyfriend Mr. Cream Puff. When I got back, I realized they were gonna get rid of me, after a bit of issues, I accidently pour some elixirs on them. But they turned into three beings that… you guys know well. Aunt Lolly became Manfried Pinata, Uncle Gumbald became Punchy and cousin Chicle was Crunchy." Bubblegum explained.

Ranmyaku's eyes widen before saying this.

"Seriously?, wow, one seems dumber than a truck full of bricks, another is helpful, and another… well got popped out of an Ice pillar so…, and if they are as bad as you said before getting candified, maybe you gave them too much evil and got unbalanced, you had good intentions but didn't think of the cost of what happened with the Fire Kingdom right?, maybe that was a side effect that was subtle in how it made you think since then." Ranmyaku suggests since he heard that good and evil pieces thing maybe more physical than he thought.

"Maybe… But I wasn't trying to make them evil. I just wanted to have a nice family." Bubblegum said.

"Wasn't saying you had bad intentions, but you were a kid at the time right?, not as intelligent as you are now no offense, maybe you missed something and they are mentally unstable or something, besides… you got a nice family now with Finn, Marceline, Phoebe, and while not tooting my own horn, I seem like the big brother or helpful uncle instead of the evil one lately… I mean I just became an advisor to the Fire Kingdom and still the head librarian of the Bad section Library… wow... maybe I should make a list of things I will do from now and see how people react to it later." Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face while he gestured to the people around Bubblegum… her family, though a bit dysfunctional… still a family.

Bubblegum looks at them and finally was smiling a bit before speaking.

"You're right. This is my family even though we're different we're still a family."

Marceline smiled a bit before she floats to the Candy Monarch and gave her a hug.

"Welp everyone… group hug!" Finn said when he went to the duo and hugged them while CB nudged Phoebe to move towards them.

Phoebe chuckles before she stepped forward and hugged Bubblegum from behind.

A moment later, Ranmyaku and CB saw the four hugging before Ranmyaku said this to the pastry.

"Seems they will get along well if they don't cause any issues huh?" Ranmyaku said with a grin on his face while he watched the four hug it out.

Bubblegum, while being hugged, looks at Ran and CB before speaking.

"You know you two can join in."

"Eh, I don't know, seems you got your arms full with Finn, Phoebe and Marceline, maybe later, you four just enjoy yourselves, I'll get the things for the spell so we can rehearse your lovely wedding with Phoebe after Finn's wedding with her." Ranmyaku said before he starts walking away with a grin on his face.

Finn, Marceline, Phoebe, and Bubblegum were blushing a bit brightly after hearing that.

"Well… if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to my rounds… make sure to lock the door after I leave." CB said with a teasing grin before he starts walking away as well while Finn blushed brightly from that.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe were feeling the same thing when they heard that.

A moment later when the door closed, Finn looked at each lady before saying this.

"So… want to wait for Ranmyaku?... or just go ahead and have some fun?" Finn asked with a grin before a shocking voice spoke up.

"Good thing I changed the teleporting point to the surprisingly big closet so I wouldn't interrupt anything, glad I just had to pick things up or I would have to wait about 4 hours or so." The voice said which made everyone jolt and look over to see Ranmyaku walking out of the closet with a half lidded look on his face while he carried a large box.

The group sweatdropped for a bit before Marceline spoke.

"Uh… what's in the box?"

Ranmyaku rolled his eyes before he said this when he set the box on a nearby table.

"Well… for starters… a book of mine that has the bonding ceremony to kick start the spell, some anti-pregnancy spells and some refreshers so we don't have unexpected knock ups, some… items to spice up the honeymoon for Bubblegum and Phoebe today...and to give Finn a pleasing sight if Marceline wants to cast the spell, some… interesting nightwear for all the ladies here… all in all, I came prepared to help things go smoothly." Ranmyaku said which made Finn both blush and sweatdrop at all of that in the box.

The girls sweatdrop while blushing when they heard that before Marceline said this that surprised most.

"What type of spell are you talking about if I want to give Finn a pleasing sight?"

"Well, more like I let you cast the bonding spell for those two while I leave, will make sense in a moment when you see… your honeymoon outfits, if you want a spell to please Finn, I got one here which is a clone spell for Finn, and since he can genderswap…Well… you get where I'm going with this right?" Ranmyaku said with a teasing grin on his face.

Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe sweatdrop at first before blushing big after hearing that.

"Ayup, one Finn and Fionna in real life to please you ladies… or if he takes well to it… and army of Finn's or Fionna's who will please you to the point of perfection and then some, and… why are you giving my book those looks ladies?" Ranmyaku said before he stepped back with a nervous look on his face when he saw the lustful looks on the princess and Queen's faces while Finn sweatdropped at what he heard next.

They had deep blushes on their face while already imagining an army of either Finn or Fionna pleasing them to submission.

Their noses even bled a bit from such thought.

"Er… before anyone tackles me… FINN CATCH AND BYE!" Ranmyaku said before tossing the book to Finn and ran into the closet to portal out of the palace before closing it while Finn sweat drops when he saw the nose bleeds from the ladies and catched the book before gulping at the looks the ladies gave him when their gazes follow the book to him.

"Oh Finn." The trio said in a sing song voice when they approached the Vampire King in training with lust in their eyes.

Finn gulped and for the first time in his life felt truly afraid of the trio in front of him before saying this to try and give him some breathing room.

"Er… want to wait till PB is fireproof before you all… jump me?" Finn asked in a last ditch effort to get some reason into the trio.

The girls looked to one another before they said this.

"Nope." They said before they pounce on Finn.

Finn made a surprisingly girly shriek before a lot of people in the Fire Kingdom blushed when they heard this from their Queen when her voice rang out over the Kingdom.

"OH YEAH! THAT'S THE STUFF!"

Before anyone could say anything to one another, Marceline called out this time which made them blush more.

"YOU AIN'T LEAVING TILL THOSE BALLS OF YOURS ARE EMPTY!"

And while they didn't like Bubblegum, an understatement of the century, they did blush brightly when they heard Bubblegum say this… and since Phoebe would have to have sex with her in front of them… really made them wonder if this was a bad thing for Bubblegum if she's also getting together with Finn.

"OH FUCK YES FINN! DEEPER! DEEPER!"

Honestly, between the roars of Finn cumming, the moans and groans of the three ladies… people didn't know whether to complain about the sound or record it for later listening…

In the castle about… two hours later…

Finn was plowing Marceline's ass while he fingers Phoebe's and Bubblegum's pussies, all in all the trio was getting dominated by Finn while he fought to keep from going berserk, all this practice really helped him keep from doing that.

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum were on their hands and knees while they moan very loud with ecstasy.

For a few minutes, Finn keeps thrusting into Marceline's ass before he pulled away quickly and starts stroking himself off while saying this.

"G-Get… on your knees…" Finn barely said through gritted fanged teeth while he strokes himself faster and faster.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe turned around before they were just on their knees as they look at Finn with love and lust in their eyes.

A moment later, Finn roars loudly before blowing his load onto all three women's faces, and after they got a decent coating, they start to lick and kiss each others faces clean while Finn watched.

It took about 5 minutes of kissing and moaning as the trio licked each other clean before they went to clean Finn's dick with their tongues.

Finn shudders from that when they all lick his certain areas and when he was clean, he said this.

"Glob… don't know if that multiple romance thing is really gonna happen, but if so, know that you three are the ones I'll rush back to you all when you give a call." Finn said when he watched three doing their own thing.

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum blushed when they heard that before they all look at Finn with love in their eyes as they continue to lick his dick.

If you look at their pupils, they each have hearts in them…. Then again it could have been a trick of the light when that happened or Finn was just tired.

Either way, he pets each of their heads lightly before saying this.

"Hehe, why don't we take a break, I feel my more berserk state coming up and I want to get this spell thing done… maybe take a nap together on the bed and not worry for PB burning up like last time." Finn said while he continues to lightly pet their heads.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe all blushed from having their heads petted before they pulled their heads back before they said this at the same time.

"Okay my King."

Finn, though a bit surprised, smiles at the trio before he said this when he went to the Box Ranmyaku left and after a moment of digging, pulled a book out that said this.

"Linking Ceremony, a Love spell like no other, allows unlikely couples to get together."

Finn blinked a few times before realizing that this was the book before looking to Marceline.

"Hey Marcy, want to do the honors of bonding PB and Phoebe together?" Finn said while he held the book to the Vampire Queen.

Marceline blinked a few times before she smiles at Finn before she spoke up.

"Ok Finn." She said before taking the book.

A bit later after Marceline reads the book and gets a good grasp of the spell, she tossed it onto the bed and said this.

"Seems simple enough, all we need is the priest or someone to say the lines while you two say the classic I do's and stuff, seems this was based off of the wedding from the Pre-Mushroom war times." Marceline explained with a fanged grin at the duo.

Phoebe and Bubblegum blushed a bit when they heard that before Bubblegum spoke.

"I see. Does it say anything else?"

"Hmmm, no, aside from that, the rest is simple, the practice wedding to help make it easier for you later, and then yours and Phoebe's honeymoon, says that you two are supposed to be alone for that here, says it helps the spell take root or something without getting confused on who to target, guess Finn and I may go on a date or something while everyone hears you two ladies go at it." Marceline said with a grin after looking through the book one more time while Finn blushed at the date bit.

Bubblegum and Phoebe blushed brightly after hearing that before Marceline said this.

"Welp, might as well go ahead and start while you two stand next to one another while holding hands, says here with one of Ran's notes here that as long as I say this sentence here to each of you, the spell will work, we can skip the vows and what not so this will be quick." Marceline said before she sat on the bed with the book open.

"Now… do you, Bubblegum, Princess of the Candy Kingdom, take Phoebe, Queen of the Fire Kingdom as your bride?, til death til you part?, to love and to hold?, Rich or poor?, for as long as you two shall live?" Marceline said when she starts this while the book starts to let out a slight glow.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she spoke up while looking at the Flame Queen..

"I-I do."

Marceline nods when the book glows a bit more before saying this to Phoebe.

"Now… do you Phoebe, Queen of the Fire Kingdom, take Bonnibel Bubblegum, Princess of the Candy Kingdom as your bride?, til death til you part?, to love and to hold?, Rich or poor?, for as long as you two shall live?" Marceline said while she looks to Phoebe while the book glowed brighter.

Phoebe blushed as well before she looked at the Candy Monarch before saying this.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now make you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Marceline said before closing the book before a magical mist emits from it and circles the duo.

Bubblegum and Phoebe looked around when they saw the mist before they looked at each other.

That's when they lean in while blushing before their lips connected.

A moment later, the mist flowed into the duo right before the Flame shield around Bubblegum broke down bit by bit while Finn and Marceline looked at the do with wide eyes when the shield fully broke… but no burns appeared on Bubblegum but it looked like the duo didn't notice when they really start to kiss one another for a minute… right before Bubblegum could feel the heat around her… but it felt pleasant.

The duo continues the kiss before they wrapped their arms around each other before moaning was heard.

Marceline chuckles when she saw that before gesturing for Finn to follow her out of the room while she picked up hers and Finn's clothing, she then placed the book on a nightstand before the duo quickly exit after putting their underwear on, they put the rest of their clothing on after exiting the room and closing the door which left the kissing duo by themselves like the book said.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were completely oblivious before Bubblegum slides her tongue in the Flame Queen's mouth.

Phoebe quickly returns the kiss before bringing one of her hands to Bubblegum's ass and gripped it with a fiery grip, Bubblegum felt the heat of her hand, but thanks to the forming link, she wasn't getting hurt.

Bubblegum moans before she brought her hands to Phoebe's ass before squeezing them.

Phoebe jolts from that before she quickly pushed Bubblegum on the bed and got on top of her to lick and suck her nipples while she plays with Bubblegum's breasts, she even summoned her cock and had it grind between Bubblegum's ass cheeks so she could show how excited she was right now.

Bubblegum blushed brightly as she pants a bit before speaking.

"Oh Phoebe."

Phoebe blushed a little from that before she pulled her head away from Bubblegum's breasts with a slight pull before saying this.

"Can't knock you up now… so get on your hands and knees, I'll be showing how well my mouth is with your sweet ass and pussy before giving your ass one fiery load." Phoebe teased with a grin on her face while her dick pulsed a few times under Bubblegum's ass.

The Candy Monarch shudders before speaking up.

"Of course… my… lovely wife." She said while blushing.

Phoebe blushed brightly at that before saying this with a wide grin on her face.

"You know what… fuck it… summon your dick so I can show you a good time… and since Finn knocked me up… no limits for you to have fun with me… my lovely wife Bonnibel." Phoebe said while using Bubblegum's first name.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before she nods at Phoebe before she shuts her eyes and starts to concentrate before her pink dick appears.

A moment later, Phoebe practically deepthroats it before bobbing her head with surprising speed, and thanks to her practice with Finn and other ladies like Marceline, she barely gagged at all, and if the outside of Phoebe's body was this hot then the inside of her mouth was like a furnace, just how hot could Phoebe's pussy be without a flame shield?

Bubblegum pants and moans from this action before she used her hands to grab the bed sheets before speaking.

"Oh fuck Phoebe, your mouth is so hot. Feels very good."

In response to that, Phoebe blushed a bit more before she sped up her actions, she even used her fingers to finger Bubblegum's pussy.

The Candy Monarch jolts a bit before she starts to moan a bit loud.

Phoebe then keeps up her actions for a bit while Bubblegum's dick starts twitching in her mouth.

Bubblegum felt her dick twitching before she tries to hold it in so she can keep feeling how good the Flame Queen's mouth was.

However Phoebe would have none of that when she used two fiery fingers and thrusts them into Bubblegum's ass while lighting them up, the flames didn't burn her, but the flames did dance fiercely in the Candy monarchs ass.

Bubblegum jolts from that before she moans a bit loud and climaxed in Phoebe's mouth.

Phoebe gulped down as much semen as she could while she fiercely fingers Bubblegum's ass, she was trying to draw the orgasm out as long as she could.

Luckily for the Flame Queen, Bubblegum's orgasm got stronger before she climaxed from her pussy as well.

Phoebe then gently pulled her fingers out of Bubblegum's ass and keeps drinking Bubblegum's load until she taps off.

It took about 30 seconds later before Bubblegum finally taps off.

Phoebe carefully pulled her head away from Bubblegum's dick and rolled her tongue around Bubblegum's semen to taste it, had a very sweet taste so not too bad for Phoebe.

Bubblegum pants a bit before she blushed big when she saw that. It made the Candy Monarch feel turned on before she said this.

"O-Oh fuck Phoebe."

Phoebe in turn blushed a bit before having this idea… and a moment later, Bubblegum was now kissing Phoebe when Phoebe did that to her while Phoebe's tongue fought with Bubblegum's and Bubblegum could taste her own semen.

Bubblegum was a bit shock and would've felt disgusted but was too preoccupied with the kiss to care.

She then wrapped her arms around the Flame Elemental before she kissed hard while looking at Phoebe with lust in her eyes and another that could hard to tell but its growing a bit.

A moment later, Phoebe pulled away to say this.

"So… ready to go in my holes?, Or do you want my dick up your ass?" Phoebe asked while giving Bubblegum a teasing look.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking up.

"I want… to go in your holes."

"Favorite position?" Phoebe asked with a grin on her face.

"Missionary." The Candy Monarch replies.

A moment later, Bubblegum was rolled by Phoebe and Bubblegum was now on top of the Flame Queen who grins at Bubblegum and waits for her to move.

Bubblegum was a bit surprise before she surprisingly grins and shoves her dick inside Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe groans from that before wrapping her arms and legs around Bubblegum's neck and waist.

"Oh… fuck… r-remind me… what size are you?, A-And how does it feel to be in me without a flame shield?" Phoebe asked while her pussy squeezed Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum groans before she leans down a bit before speaking.

"It's so tight and very hot."

"B-better start… Fucking then… want to at least give m-my people…. A good show." Phoebe said while grinding her hips into Bubblegum's thrusts to help her go a bit deeper.

Bubblegum shudders a bit before she starts thrusting in Phoebe's pussy hard.

Phoebe starts moans and groans while she let's Bubblegum continue to fuck her while wondering what Bubblegum was thinking right now.

Bubblegum keeps thrusting hard when she had this thought.

 _'O-Oh fuck… I've never felt anything like this before. Phoebe's pussy feels so fucking good. You know maybe it won't be that bad if everyone see me and her go it since I want to make things right with her people. And surprisingly… I'm already excited with the thought of how our child will be. Possibly I picture a girl with my smarts and… Phoebe's beauty.'_

A bit later, Phoebe feels Bubblegum's dick twitching before saying this.

"Better… unload as much as… you can B-Bonnibel… going to show that ass… what I can do when it's my turn." Phoebe groans out while her arms and legs held on to Bubblegum before she kissed Bubblegum on the lips.

Bubblegum moans in Phoebe's mouth before she slides her tongue in before kissing back with passion.

Then she came very hard in the Flame Queen's pussy as Bubblegum hugs Phoebe.

Phoebe groans when she felt Bubblegum filling her up before waiting for her to tap off.

Bubblegum lasted for about 35 seconds before she taps off but was surprisingly still kissing Phoebe when she said this between kisses.

"Mmmm… O-Oh… Mmmm… Phoebe." She said before their lips lock again.

A moment later after kissing Bubblegum back, Phoebe pulled away with a lustful look in her eye and said this.

"B-better get ready… I'm…. rock hard thanks to you and your ass and my dick have a date." Phoebe said with a teasing grin.

Bubblegum grins before she said this.

"Then come and give your wife's ass the best ride." She said before she got off of Phoebe and went to get on all fours before she shakes her ass at the Flame Monarch to entice her.

A moment later, Bubblegum got the surprise of her life when Phoebe shot forward and after gripping her ass cheeks, opened her mouth and she shot a long fiery tongue into her ass, seems she picked that trick up from Finn before the tongue and flames it emits tickled Bubblegum's insides.

"Oh fuck!"

Phoebe's tongue continues to dance in Bubblegum's ass while going deeper and deeper, it was like she was trying to have her tongue go all the way through her body.

Bubblegum shudders and groans when she felt the Flame Monarch's tongue getting deeper.

A moment later, Phoebe pulled away with her tongue a moment later before saying this with a real lust laiden tone.

"Talk about a sweet ass, and your nearly 1000?, Makes me wonder if you like getting dominated by younger people like Finn and I… don't really care since I'm about to give this ass the fucking it wants." Phoebe teased while Rubbing Bubblegum's ass cheeks, guess the Queenly switch was flipped in Phoebe now.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before she used her hands to spread her ass cheeks before speaking.

"T-Then do it. Shove that magnificent cock of yours in my ass. Pretend its my pussy if you want and breed with it."

Phoebe grins from that, and a moment later, Phoebe did as Bubblegum asked and shoved her cock into Bubblegum's ass and starts thrusting wildly after leaning down and gripped Bubblegum's breasts.

"OH FUCK PHOEBE YES!" Bubblegum moans loud as she was enjoying the pleasure.

For a few Minutes, Phoebe kept thrusting her dick into Bubblegum's ass while muttering this.

"Bonnibel… B-Bon **nibel…. B-Bonnibel!"** Phoebe repeats while her dick got a bit more fiery and her form looked a bit more monstrous, like she was changing into her flame giant form but didn't change sizes.

Bubblegum continues to moan loud before she turns her head back but was shocked when she saw her wife's form.

"P-Phoebe?"

 **"J-Just s-shut up… and enjoy… it… I'm getting serious…. N-not even F-finn a-as F-fionna o-or M-Marceline… g-got to… s-see this…"** Phoebe growled out when her thrusts got many times stronger which caused her slowly growing dick to really go deep when it slowly grows past 10 inches and keeps going.

Bubblegum was completely shocked when she felt that.

Even though she was surprise to know that she was the only one to see Phoebe's form like this… it made her feel… special.

 **"A-And considering… I gave you this forms… v-virginity… you better believe I'll use it again and again and even in front of everyone…. So better brace yourself!"** Phoebe said before her form fully changed to her miniature full fire form while her flaming dick went to a full 12 inches that really starts to piston in and out of Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised when she saw that form before she starts moaning loud with ecstasy before saying this.

"OH PHOEBE!"

For a bit, Phoebe keeps dominating Bubblegum while fiery sweat forms from her body, all in all, she was pushing herself to please Bubblegum but didn't want to blow yet…However, the same couldn't be said for her thoughts about Bubblegum when she reached around her and starts stroking Bubblegum's dick quickly with a large grip.

Bubblegum shudders before she groans and moans loud from that action.

Phoebe keeps the action up before growling this Bubblegums ear.

 **"Cum for me Bonnibel… show me how much you can let out!"** Phoebe growled out while really thrusting harder and harder into Bubblegum's ass and stroking her dick as it pulsed more and more in her flaming hand.

Bubblegum groans and moans for 5 minutes before she screams a bit when she climaxed from her dick before a nice big load of her cum spurt out.

Phoebe grits her teeth from the tightness of Bubblegum's ass while she waits for Bubblegum to tap off and keeps stroking the ejaculating dick.

The Candy Monarch continues to ejaculate for about 30 seconds before tapping off.

A moment later, Phoebe had to stop for a second to let Bubblegum recover before asking this.

 **"So… want to nap after I finish?"** Phoebe asked with a slightly amused tone.

Bubblegum pants a bit before nodding.

And just like that, Phoebe continues to fuck Bubblegum's ass while she had the Candy Monarch cum again again again onto the bed or herself in various positions before Bubblegum was lift and lowered onto Phoebe's dick while Bubblegum's legs were on Phoebe's monster like shoulders while Phoebe held her back and ass to keep her from falling.

Bubblegum had a very fucked up face that showed she was enjoying the pleasure from having her ass pounded.

She now wished her pussy was getting the treatment but guess it'll have to wait till the wedding.

A moment later, Phoebe grits her teeth right before roaring right before she blew like a volcano in Bubblegum's ass, even for Bubblegum with the link, the heat was intense… and it gave Bubblegum this reaction when her stomach starts to quickly bloat.

"OH FUUUUUCCCCKKK!" Bubblegum screams in ecstasy after throwing her head back and blows her load on Phoebe's flaming enlarged breasts.

A moment later, the amount got too much before Bubblegum starts coughing up fiery semen without her control.

The duo now ride out their orgasms before they tap off about 20 seconds later before Phoebe pants for breath, semen flowed out from around Phoebe's flaming dick since there was no more room for the semen.

Bubblegum coughed a bit more semen out before she tries to catch her breath.

Phoebe in turn noticed before blushing a bit when she sets Bubblegum on the bed after pulling her off her large dick which which looked like a literal flaming bar.

 **"S-Sorry… guess I forgot how productive I can be like this."** Phoebe said while she hoped Bubblegum was alright.

Bubblegum pants a bit more before speaking.

"I-It… oh… k-kay… W-Was… s-surprised…"

 **"Well…. If you want to sleep go ahead, I'll just... calm myself down first before joining you."** Phoebe said while she turned away which showed the massive ass of the large Fire form to Bubblegum while Phoebe strokes herself off.

Bubblegum blushed big when she saw that before she surprisingly felt her dick get erect.

She didn't know if she should rest or take Phoebe from behind.

Phoebe however didn't notice the Candy Princess and her issue while she pants and groans when pleasure went through her body.

Bubblegum's dick twitch a few times like it was telling the Candy Monarch to do it.

Bubblegum couldn't fight it anymore so she quickly got up before she got behind Phoebe after grabbing her ass.

Phoebe jolts from that right before she looks back and said this.

 **"What the?"** Phoebe simply said before she saw Bubblegum behind her.

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I can't resist." Bubblegum said before she jams her dick inside the Flame Queen's ass.

 **"OH FUCK!"** Phoebe groans loudly while she keeps stroking herself off and had a finger play with her folds, seems she enjoyed it when Bubblegum's dick went up her ass.

Bubblegum groans and shudders at how tight Phoebe's ass was before she starts thrusting hard with gusto.

 **"G-Glob B-Bonnibel… didn't think… you would fuck my ass in this form…"** Phoebe groans out when she felt pleasure fill her body when Bubblegum went deep in her ass.

Bubblegum keeps thrusting her dick in and out before she spoke up.

"T-That's because… y-your ass is… s-so big and… p-perfect… it be… i-impossible to not fuck… it."

 **"I-i'll… take that… a-a a c-complement… b-but for n-now… s-shut up… a-and fuck my ass till you… fucking blow!"** Phoebe groans out while she strokes herself off faster and faster while her cock twitches in her hand.

Instead of responding, Bubblegum just kept thrusting hard in Phoebe's ass like a dog in heat.

It was about a few moments later before the Candy Monarch surprised her wife when she brought her hand up and starts smacking the Flame Queen's ass while thrusting.

Phoebe let's out a pleased groan while she let's Bubblegum have her way with her ass.

Bubblegum continues to pound Phoebe's ass while at the same time spanking her before the Candy Monarch felt her dick twitching.

However it still didn't stop her from thrusting even harder.

For a few more minutes, Phoebe and Bubblegum keep going at it before Phoebe said this.

 **"O-Oh fuck… g-gonna… gonna… "** Phoebe said when she felt herself about to cum… hard.

"M-Me… too…" Bubblegum said while having the same feeling.

A moment later, Phoebe roars right before she came hard on Bubblegum's dick that was in her ass right before her dick blows a large fiery load.

Bubblegum moans loud before she felt her dick spurt hard inside the fiery Queen's ass.

For a bit, the duo keep cumming before tapping off about 15 seconds later right before Phoebe shrank back to normal which caused her ass tightens on Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum shudders and groans before she collapse on Phoebe's back with her dick still in her ass.

Phoebe groans from that but ignored Bubblegum and just rests her body on the bed while her dick vanished and said this.

"G-Glob B-Bonnibel… n-not sure… if this… is a punishment for you… or not… with how much you enjoyed this…." Phoebe said with an exhausted tone.

"I-It... doesn't… m-matter… P-Phoebe… I-It was… v-very… p-pleasurable…" Bubblegum said before she weakly moves her head a bit before kissing Phoebe's cheek.

Phoebe blushed a bit from that but just closed her eyes when she felt exhausted right now… she normally would have lasted much longer, but thanks to the meeting with her people, and with her fun with Finn, Marceline, and Bubblegum as well, she was runing on fumes and finally crashed before Bubblegum heard light snoring under her.

Looks like Phoebe fell asleep now.

Bubblegum weakly chuckles before speaking.

"S-Sleep tight… P-Phoebe… H-Hopefully… later w-we'll… u-use the… anti… p-pregnancy spell… s-so you can… g-go all… o-out on my… p-pussy… C-Can't wait for our… w-wedding… m-my… b-beautiful… wife." She said before she grabbed the sheets of the bed to cover them before kissing Phoebe's cheek again before dozing off herself as well.

Meanwhile, with Finn and Marceline, seems they were flying to the Candy Kingdom to give the duo privacy and since it was night time, it allowed the duo to go unhindered with the sunblocking gear.

"Hey Marcy, while PB and Phoebe are busy, want to do something before we go back to the Candy Kingdom?, maybe a movie or something like last time… maybe… as a real first date between you and me?" Finn said before blushing a bit, honestly, the fun with everyone was fun, but he didn't think he had a real date yet with anyone besides Phoebe, granted he hung out with everyone, but Bubblegum was normally busy, Marceline was doing her own thing, and Phoebe normally was to tired after her work as Queen, and while he hadn't seen Jake in awhile, he was normally training with Ranmyaku or working in the library for coin… all in all, seems everyone was busy.

Marceline was a bit surprised when she heard that before blushing a bit at the idea when she asked this.

"S-Sure Finn. What do you wanna do?"

Finn took a moment to think… right before he grins and said this when he checked the clock he had that Ranmyaku gave him, looked like a pocket watch.

"If this thing is right…. Follow me Marcy, might as well surprise you." Finn said before he shot into another direction for some reason.

Marceline blinked for a moment before she grins since she loves surprises before she shot after Finn to catch up.

Surprisingly enough, it looked like she had some trouble keeping up, either Finn was in a rush or he was starting to get a hang of his powers and it reminded Marceline of what Simon said about Finn possibly being stronger then the previous VK.

 _'Glob Finn is getting the hang of his powers. Maybe Simon was right, Finn is becoming powerful. More powerful than the old Vampire King. Whether or not he is powerful, I'll still love him no matter what. Though I wonder why he is in such a hurry. Must be a very good surprise. Hehe… maybe I'll reward him later when we get back.'_ Marceline thought.

A few minutes later, the duo heard large footsteps before they saw a giant creature, to Marceline the guy would be a stranger, but to Finn who smiles, he said this to Marceline.

"Let me do the talking for a moment K, trust me." Finn said before he turned to the giant before calling this.

"HEY PARTY BEAR GIANT GUY!, WAIT UP!" Finn called out which caused the Giant to stop with some confusion before saying this.

"Huh?" The Giant said before looking around and noticed the duo flying towards him and gave the a curious look.

Marceline was wondering what Finn was doing or more likely wondered how the Vampire King in training knew the giant.

"Oh… hello Finn, and… strange lady, need to go inside for the party?, And how are you two floating?" The Giant asked with a confused tone a moment later.

Marceline blinked for a moment since it seems that the giant hasn't heard of Vampires but her ears twitch a bit before she asked this.

"Party?"

"Hehe, yeah… you see… " Finn said before he explained everything to Marceline, the giant monster attacking their home, getting eaten, the Party bears and Party Pat, even the reason the monster going on a rampage because of the Party bears and their fireworks.

"...and we helped Party Pat, his tribe, and this guy here come to an understanding, no fireworks but lightshow stuff, and this guy is the mobile base for one of the sickest parties in Ooo, I sometimes see the Party God there so that should show how good it can get, all we have to do is get eaten without getting chewed and go through his body a bit and boom, Party Central, besides this guy and his insides are surprisingly clean after he stopped shoving random things into his body." Finn said while the giant Monster rubbed the back of his head and chuckles nervously when he remembers that incident.

Marceline was at first surprised at the story before she felt very excited about that party thing before she grabbed Finn's hand when she said this.

"Well what are we waiting for Hero? Let's party."

A moment later the Giant monster opened his mouth before the duo flew in, and a bit later, with Finn leading the way, the duo soon found themselves seeing a massive party with many small partying bears with some other humanoids partying, and the music, thanks to the monster's stomach gave one hell of an echo which caused the music to fill the place easily and Finn looks to Marceline with a grin on his face to see her reaction, there was plenty to do here… hell there was even a sign that said Music store in a lower area and had multiple store names, there was even a massive stage which had the latest musical equipment at the ready as well… all in all like Finn said, party central.

Marceline stared at AWE before saying one word.

"Whoa."

"Hehe, yeah… before we party, I got a friend to introduce, he's the leader here and is the go to guy to talk with Monster if there is a stop to get to, his name is Party Pat and is a pretty cool dude since he loves parties even more the you do… hehe…" Finn said while he gently pulled Marceline over the crowd and towards a quieter area where the sound of a heartbeat was heard, and getting louder and louder as they approached… and the sound of moaning and groaning from multiple ladies and a man was heard.

Marceline blushed when she heard that before speaking.

"Finn? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Uh… maybe… though considering how the music is sometimes, hard to tell, then again are you really going to stop even if I do… I remember how you spied on PB and I a few times before joining us." Finn said with a teasing grin on his face, damn seems Marceline really corrupted him.

The Vampire Queen blinked in surprise before blushing from the tease.

However she grins before speaking.

"Please Finn, I never stop having fun. Besides… this is our date right?" She asked while giving Finn a cute smile.

"Yeah, still want to say hi at least, besides I never saw Party Pat on a date himself, wonder who the lucky lady or ladies are, want to give him a scare or something?" Finn asked with a fanged grin… double damn… guess Marceline really did corrupt him.

Marceline chuckled before speaking.

"Glob Finn, you're so damn cute when you're mischievous. You pick this one."

"Alright, first off, want to give him a surprise while I take the Fionna form?, he doesn't know you… or her yet." Finn said when he had a good prank in mind.

Marceline blinked in surprise when she heard that before she chuckles when she already guess where this will lead to before speaking.

"Hehe… Oh yeah. Let's do that."

A moment later after Finn took the Fionna form, the duo went deeper down the path before they found themselves in the Giant Monsters heart area while the moaning and groaning got louder before Fionna gestured for Marceline to go above the heart while she did the same a moment later.

Marceline smirks before she followed Fionna up before the duo were above the heart.

A moment later, the duo peeked over the heart to see Party Pat getting it on with… the Water Nymph sisters… and to some degree of surprise, Party pat had a surprisingly large dick that he was using to please Denise with while he fucked her pussy while he fingers her sisters next to her.

Marceline surprisingly blushed when she saw Pat's dick before focusing her attention on the Nymphs before she whispers at Fionna.

 _"Oh my… are those the Water Nymphs you mentioned that live next to the treefort?"_

 _"Yeah, guess they got picked up by the Giant monster for the party, and looks like that they are giving Party Pat a real party, almost makes me regret trying this… almost, want to hold back a bit and just say hi when they finish?... hmmm… or maybe join in if you want a Water Nymph sister while I go back to being Finn."_ Fionna whispered back to give the Vampire Queen options for now.

 _"Hmmm… it does look like fun but… I'll let you decide."_ Marceline whispered.

 _"Coin flip?"_ Fionna whispered back while she pulled out a coin from her pocket.

 _"K. Heads we join?, and Tails just prank?'_ Marceline whispered.

 _"Yup, now for the flip."_ Fionna whispered before flipping the coin…. And when she caught it and placed it on top of her other hand, got heads before saying this.

 _"Heads, want me to stay as Fionna or go as Finn?, fully female mind right now, and while I did say I wouldn't go for others, never really tried like this, hard to explain since my mind shifts genders and what not."_ Fionna asked while scratching her head when she got confused right now.

Marceline blinked for a bit before whispering.

 _"Do what you feel is right."_

 _"Alright, I'll stick for Finn now, but fill in Party Pat about the female form and see how he reacts, want to say something from here to get a slight surprise from the group?"_ Fionna whispered before shifting back into Finn.

Marceline took a moment to think on this before she nods her head.

Finn grins before saying this.

"Hey Party Pat!" Finn called down to the four people having sex below them after placing his hand next to his mouth.

Party Pat who continues to pound Denise's pussy moments ago, immediately stops before he and the Water Nymphs look around before he spoke up.

"What the? Who's there?"

"Look up Party Pat!" Finn called down before chuckling when he and Marceline were floating above the duo and waits to see their reaction.

Party Pat and the Nymphs were shocked when they saw the Vampire duo before the party bear spoke.

"Whoa...Finn? That you? Heard you became a Vampire… thought it was a rumor. Who's the hot lady with you?" He asked which caused Marceline to chuckle while the Nymphs felt a little jealous before blushing when they saw Finn's new look.

"Well first off, the rumor is true, I'm the new Vampire King… in training, and this lovely lady is Marceline Abadeer, one of my girlfriends… and possibly a wife of mine… things got… really… really complicated fast so I'll have to fill you in on that later." Finn said when he rubbed the back of his head when he thought about things… and how intense some things got in a short amount of time.

Marceline blushed when she heard Finn say that while Party Pat and the Nymphs were shocked when they heard that before Pat spoke up.

"Seriously? You got more than one? Though then again I'm with these beautiful Nymphs. So this is the legendary Marceline I've heard so much about?"

"Yup, the Vampiric Party Goddess, should call her that instead of the Vampire Queen, don't know if this is an option but think we can join you four?, I can even do this... " Finn said before actually shifting into Fionna right before the fours eyes.

Party Pat and the Nymphs were shocked when they saw it before Pat said this.

"Y-You can turn into a woman?!"

"Yup, and mentally as well, so… how do I look?" Fionna teased when she posed in the air a bit for everyone to see.

Denise and her sisters blushed a bit while Party Pat was surprisingly blushing when saw that and that it looked hot.

"Hehe, seems you all like it, so interesting in us joining now?" Fionna teased while she looked to Marceline and gestured for her to get close for some reason.

Marceline was a bit confused before she did just that.

A moment later, Fionna reached towards her and after gripping Marceline around the waist and pulled her to her before kissing her on the lips to give the four a show for now while waiting for Party Pats response.

Party Pat was shocked at the sight before thinking.

 _'Okay… this is hot. Now Finn did turn into a girl but he… or she said that she's mentally a girl so…'_ He thought before stopping in mid though when he said this.

"I don't mind more company. What do you girls say?" He asked while looking at the nymphs.

Denise looked to her sisters who gave her looks of agreement before Denise said this.

"Oh yeah… just keep pounding my pussy first, I was getting close before you stopped." Denise said before tightening her pussy on Party Pats dick to give him the signal to start again.

Party Pat groans a bit before speaking.

"Well there you have it. You and Marceline can stay." He said before he resumes thrusting hard in Denise's pussy.

"Oh fuck!, now that's a cock!" Denise said before the short haired sister chuckles before she said this.

"Wonder how well… Fionna was it?... can do when she joins in… wonder if she had any fun with a dick yet." The short haired Water Nymph said before Fionna said this when she pulled away and said this.

"I have with Marceline, Bubblegum, and Phoebe when they shapeshifted one to help my Fionna form that you see get experience… I never bedded a male before… so hope Party Pat here can make a good impression." Fionna said while blushing a bit when she said that, guess for females, she had experience, but with males, was a virgin.

Party Pat, who was pounding Denise, was surprised when he heard that Fionna did it with Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe.

However, hearing she never did it with a guy made it sound like she was a virgin.

Pat chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"No worries Fionna, when I'm done giving Denise a good time, I'll make sure to treat you great." He said before he felt his dick twitching Denise's pussy.

Fionna blushed a bit from that but she just went back to make out with Marceline while the duo slowly undress each other above the four people on the bed.

Party Pat watched with a little excitement as he keeps pounding Denise's pussy while his dick keeps twitching.

For a few minutes, Finn and Marceline keep undressing one another before they were fully nude above the group which showed their nude bodies to the group, all in all, they looked hot as hell while Denise wrapped her arms and legs around Party Pats waist, she felt his dick twitch harder and faster in her until…

Party Pat groans loud before he came very hard in the water nymph's pussy.

Denise groans loudly when that happens which got everyone's attention before they say how virile Party Pat was when Denise's womb starts to bloat a little and flow out of her pussy and around his dick which caused it to hit the bed.

It took about almost 40 seconds before Pat taps off before he tries to catch his breath.

Denise in the meantime was panting for breath as well before the pony tailed sister spoke up to the short haired one.

"Hey sis… want to let Party Pat show Fionna a good time while we take the Vampire Queen?, really show her how wild we can get?" The pony tailed Water Nymph asked which made Fionna blink a few times when she realized what the sister was trying to do right now.

The short haired Nymph giggled before speaking.

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Right… hey Miss Vampire Party Goddess… want to see what a Water Nymph can do when she gets really into it?" The pony tailed one said when she looked to Marceline.

Marceline blinked a bit before she grins at the two Nymphs before speaking.

"Sure. I wondered what it will be like to have with water nymph. Hope you have a good time with Party Pat, Fi." She said before winking at her girlfriend/fiancé.

Fionna blinked a few times before blushing while the scene shifts for a moment before Fionna in the nude was on the bed in front of Party pat while she sat on her ass and her legs were next to her to give her a cute look so to speak even if she didn't know it while the two Water Nymphs were having fun with Marceline in their own ways while Denise rests for now.

Pat did blush a bit from how cute that was before speaking.

"Feeling a little nervous?"

"A… bit… never been with a guy before… I know my body and mind are 100% woman right now, but I have memories of my Finn form and the memories that tell me I'm straight… sorta, I mean I was with Marceline, Bubblegum, and Phoebe in this form and had no issues with them and they could shapeshift dicks…ugh.. I'm just making this complicated am I?" Fionna said while she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmmm… maybe. But you will still be Finn when you change back so even if you did it with a guy as a woman, you will still be you in a sense no matter what gender. I mean you still like girls no matter what right?, and if your 100% guy again, you would be straight and not like guys in your male form right?" Pat asked.

"W-Well yeah… wouldn't even look at a guy like that in my male form, b-but now…" Fionna said when her eyes got drawn south and she saw his well muscles but thin body and his… large package...

Pat's dick was surprisingly at 10 and ½ inches long and the width of the dick was around 3 inches in width.

The party bear sees Fionna's gaze before he used one hand to lightly grip her chin before he had the Vampire Queen in training look at him before Pat said this.

"That's your female form liking my male body. Like you said, you won't look at another guy while your guy yourself but as female…" He said before stopping when he starts to lean towards Fionna.

Fionna blushed a bit from that while her body did the same but at a slower pace when she still felt a bit nervous right now.

It took a few seconds before Pat softly placed his lips on top of Fionna's lips.

Fionna's eyes widen a bit in surprise even if she saw that before she surprisingly melts into the kiss when closing her eyes while Marceline who grew a dick was face fucking the Pony tailed Water Nymph's face got a good view of what was happening and the short haired sister was eating out Marceline's ass.

Marceline was a bit surprise before she chuckled before saying this.

"Well seems Fionna is enjoying having her first kiss with a guy." She said while still face fucking the ponytail nymph.

The Ponytailed Nymph couldn't really answer before the Short haired one spoke up after pulling away from Marceline's ass.

"Hehe, well considering that Finn or Fionna is a full on lady who got it on with you after growing a monster dick like that… I don't really think she would object much to experiment with a male or two, and why not a guy who lives for having a party?" The Nymph said before she went back to eating Marceline's ass out with a tongue going deep into her asshole.

Marceline shudders a bit before speaking.

"G-Good point. This could be a good learning experience for her. Maybe if they need a moment perhaps the three of us should find a private room for ourselves." She said with a grin.

The Nymph pulled away before she spoke up again.

"Hmmm… maybe, but for now… I got a trick to show you…" The Nymph said before she angles her fingers towards Marceline's ass… and surprised her when she practically shoved her entire hand up her ass and thanks to her watery body, she slipped in with ease before she tightens her fist and starts to thrust her arm in and out of Marceline's ass.

The Vampire Queen jolts before speaking.

"Oh fuck… that's wild."

"Hehe, told you, now shut it while I really fist this tight ass!" the Nymph said before she starts to thrust her hand and part of her arm into Marceline's ass while the Pony tail Nymph starts to deep throat Marceline's dick with ease… looks like the duo held back with Marceline for now.

Marceline then starts to moan a bit before having this thought.

 _'Oh fuck… this is getting even more hot.'_ She thought before she resumes face fucking the ponytailed nymph's mouth.

Fionna at this time was slowly getting a bit braver when she deepens the kiss a bit by having her tongue run across Party Pats lips like she was asking permission to enter, guess she was having trouble taking the lead right now and Party Pat would have to do the work.

Party Pat mentally chuckles before he wrapped his arms around Fionna before she was being held in a bridal style while the party bear was still kissing her.

That's when he opened his mouth before he slides his tongue in Fionna's mouth but did it softly.

Fionna in turn lets out a surprisingly pleased moan when that happened and gently gripped the back of Party Pats head and pulled him in a bit to kiss him more… before jolting a bit when she felt something hit her ass… and it seemed to pulse a bit which caused her to blush when she realized what it was.

It was Pat's dick that was pointing up to Fionna's ass and it seems it was twitching a bit with excitement.

Fionna pulled away before asking this.

"W-Wow, guess you're… not really against trying things with me… hope things won't be awkward later… but for now… mind leading since… I'm feeling a little nervous right now?" Fionna asked while she had a surprisingly cute blush when she looked away.

Pat was bit surprised before he chuckled when he said this.

"Don't worry… my cute Vampire… I will make this goes smoothly. And I promise nothing will be awkward between us." He said before he surprisingly kiss Fionna's cheek.

Fionna blushed more from that when she felt that and really couldn't speak right now when her face lit up like a red light right now, seems she didn't know what to think… but leaned more towards more to liking this so far.

Pat gently laid the Vampire Queen on the bed with her back before speaking.

"Before we start, I'm gonna make you feel good." He said before kissing her lips again.

Fionna blushed from that before returning the kiss for a moment before saying this with a grin.

"Better bring your A game, nervousness aside, had plenty of practice with Marcey and the others eating me out, and Marceline can do this thing with here tongue… hehe, may show you what I can do with mine if I get the courage to do so as well…" Fionna said while blushing again while her voice was heard by Marceline.

"Oh fuck yeah!" She said with her long tongue sticking out as she was enjoying her ass getting fisted while enjoying the feel of the ponytailed nymph's mouth.

While the two Nymph's continue to please Marceline Fionna waits for Party Pat to act while she had a blush on her face.

Pat chuckles before he starts kissing Fionna's neck before kissing her bite marks.

Fionna moans from that action when she felt quite a bit or pleasure shoot through her body, made her squirm a little when Party Pat kissed her mark a few times.

Party Pat then starts to kiss down before he went to Fionn's breasts.

He latched his mouth on the left breast before using his tongue to lick the Vampire Queen in training's nipple before using one hand to gently squeeze the right breast.

Fionna groans a bit from that while she felt pleasure when that happened, seems Party Pats scrawny body hid his strength and it showed when he pleased her greatly.

Pat continues this action before he switched to the other breast and repeats it.

Fionna grits her teeth from that while she lets out another groan which in turn got the others attention what they saw Fionna enjoying things with Party Pat, and from the look of her underside, shows that she really enjoyed it when her pussy was already getting soaked and drips to the bed.

Party Pat then resumes kissing Fionna's by going to her stomach before he went all the way down to the folds of her pussy.

Fionna had to pant for a second to catch her breath before she looked down with a slight blush when she saw Party Pat between her legs.

Pat let out a soft chuckle before he took out his tongue and starts licking the Vampire Queen in training's folds.

"O-Oh… fuck!" Fionna groans out while she gripped her hands tightly, she made sure to not harm the bed since she wasn't sure if it was apart of the Monsters heart or not and didn't want to take the risk.

Pat continues to lick around for a few moments before he latched his mouth on Fionna's pussy before he stuck his tongue in and really eat her out.

"OH SHIT!" Fionna yelled out while her hands went to her breasts and her legs wrapped around Party Pats head and held him there which caused him to eat her out deeply.

Pat was a bit surprised before he just went with it and resume eating Fionna out with gusto.

Fionna lets him do that for a few more minutes before Party Pat felt her pussy twitching on his mouth which showed he was getting close to finishing her off.

Pat felt that as well before he resumed eating her pussy out as hard as he could.

A minute later, Fionna's eyes widens a bit before she yelled this.

"I-IM... CUMMING!" Fionna called out before her legs tighten on Party Pats head before her juices squirt onto his face and his mouth.

Party Pat was surprised at the amount before he tries to drink some of Fionna's love juice while still licking her pussy.

For about 30 seconds, Fionna continues to cum on Party Pats face before she tapped off to pant for breath while her legs fell away from Party Pat to let him go.

The party bear pulled his head back before he took a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

"Man… you taste great."

"T-Thanks…. S-so… what next?" Fionna asked when she saw that his dick was fully erect and pulsing, looked like it hurt a bit to from how hard it looked.

"Well… you could… return the favor or we go to the main event." Pat suggested.

Fionna blushed from that before she took a moment to think before saying this.

"Well… mind sitting so I can return the favor?, you can lay back if you want." Fionna said while unintentionally giving another cute blush.

Pat chuckles a bit before he lays on his back with his dick standing like a tower.

Fionna blushed at that before she took a moment to examine Party Pats dick up close to see how different it was from Marceline's or PB's or Phoebe's, normally as Finn he wouldn't even consider this… but as Fionna… well… she did let the Party bear eat her out…

Pat sees this before speaking up.

"Everything okay?"

"H-Huh?... oh yeah… just… really surprised at how big you are… I mean you normally look scrawny… guess all the muscle went to… here…" Fionna said when she raised her hand… and lightly gripped Party Pats dick before slowly stroking it while being careful of her strength.

Pat shudders a bit before he starts to enjoy this before speaking.

"Yeah… I can still fight even if I don't have much on muscle but… I'm make sure to please my women greatly."

"Well... better not try and tell anyone and spread rumors after I do this…" Fionna said before she adjusts herself so that her head was over his dick before she surprised him by instantly deepthroating his dick and bobbing her head… and from Marceline's size which seemed bigger then Party Pats, guess it shows that Fionna was used to deepthroating large dick.

"Oh shit…" Pat said before groaning when he felt that before speaking.

"W-Wow… this feels amazing… a-and don't worry… y-your secret is safe… H-Hopefully you'll want to come back for more fun."

Fionna stops bobbing her head for a moment to look Party Pat in the eyes with a slightly happy look in them before she starts bobbing her head at a faster rate, seems that she would if she could find the monster at a later time.

Party Pat then starts to moan from good it was.

Fionna in turn brought her hands to his balls before carefully fondling them when she heard from Marceline about a few past experiences on how people felt when that happened, and when Fionna was Finn, couldn't argue since it felt good to him at the time which caused Fionna to really focus on pleasing Party Pat while Marceline and the others noticed what was going on and Marceline saw what Fionna was doing.

"Wow. Fionna is a natural. She's even doing that thing with Pat's balls." Marceline said with a surprise look.

"Hehe, well considering that your a sexy as the Nightosphere teacher, I doubt you can be that surprised… now brace yourself… time to see if you can get ELBOW DEEP!" The short haired Nymph said before practically punching her arm up Marceline's ass and got nearly to her elbow.

"OH FUCK!" Marceline yelps when she felt that before the Water Nymph said this.

"Oh too bad, nearly there… going to try again." The Nymph said before punching her arm again after nearly pulling out till her fist was left inside which caused Marceline to lift off the bed a little before the Nymph repeats the action while the ponytailed Nymph sucking Marceline off felt her dick twitching in her mouth.

Marceline gasps and moans before she surprisingly starts to enjoy this pleasure.

For a few minutes, the two Vampire women continues to have their fun with the group before Fionna practically deep throats Party Pats dick again while the Water Nymph fisting Marceline's ass said this.

"Come on you fucking slut… you're already enjoying my entire arm and my sisters mouth, you better cum soon or I'll stop giving you this pleasure that you enjoy, you maybe the Vampire Queen but right now your nothing more then my bitch to have my way with… so cum, CUM!, FUCKING CUM!" The Short haired Water nymph ordered when she practically rapid punches her arm into Marceline while the ponytailed Water Nymph licks Marceline's dick with her tongue and sucks her dick harder to get her to cum, seems the short haired one was the dominating type.

Marceline, though surprised by the demand, moans loud for a few moments before she came hard in the ponytailed nymph's mouth.

The pony tail Water Nymph surprised marceline by drinking her load as it shot into her mouth while the short haired one slowly pulled her arm free of Marceline's ass which caused the ass to gap a little before she licks her lips at the sight.

Marceline groans when she felt that before she taps off after climaxing for 30 seconds.

Meanwhile with Party pat and Fionna…

Fionna in turn felt Party Pats dick twitching more and more in her mouth before she starts to bob her head faster and faster when she wanted him to cum.

Pat kept moaning and groaning before speaking.

"Oh fuck Fionna. Your mouth feels so good." He said before he brought his hand out to pet the Vampire Queen in training's head.

Fionna lets out a pleased sound from that before she bobs her head faster and faster with sucking Party Pat off until…

Pat grunts before he came very hard in Fionna's mouth and this load was a little bigger than what Denise received to some surprise.

Adding more to that surprise, Fionna had this thought when she shocking drank his load.

 _"Tastes like… honey!?"_ Fionna thought before she surprisingly starts to gulp it down like a tasty beverage.

Pat continues to climax for 35 seconds before he finally taps off before trying to catch his breath.

A moment later, Fionna pulled away with a slight pop sound and she surprised Party Pat by opening her mouth for a moment to let him see his load in her mouth before she closed it and swallowed… and opened her mouth to show that she drank it down before saying this with a grin.

"You know… considering your load tastes like honey, your making a good first impression with me, hope you got more cause I'm starting to get used to this and may take the lead now." Fionna said with a teasing tone, what she didn't know was that Marceline saw what she did as well thanks to the angle.

"Hold on Fionna, you should let Pat here lead first since this is your first time with a dude and all." Marceline said.

"Alright, though you should look out behind you." Fionna tries to warn before Marceline was pushed to the bed face down before feeling something rest between her ass cheeks which, while cold, was definitely familiar to the Vampire Queen.

Marceline was completely surprise before she turned her head to see who's doing it.

Turns out it was the short haired Nymph who was grinning at Marceline while she summoned a watery dick that rests between Marceline's ass cheeks before saying this.

"Hope your ready for me… Water Elemental's got some real stamina for them… and come pre lubed so I don't need to worry about going balls deep into your ass." The Short haired Nymph said before grinding her dick between Marceline's shapely ass cheeks, the dick looked around 9 inches in length, but was a shocking 3 and ½ inches in width.

Marceline was at first surprised before she actually grins to the water nymph before speaking.

"Then what are you waiting for, get to fucking."

"Like I need to be told twice!" The Short haired Nymph said before she pulled back and after aiming her dick at Marceline's gaping ass, thrusts herself balls deep before she starts to wildly thrust in and out of the Vampire Queens ass.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Marceline moans with her tongue sticking out.

A moment later, the short haired Nymph stops for a second to roll her and Marceline over so that Marceline was on top of her while her front faced the ceiling before the Nymph starts to thrust again with gravity working for her to have Marceline slam onto her dick before she roughly grabbed Marceline's breasts for leverage.

Marceline was at first surprised before she starts to moan loud with ecstasy before she turns her head to look at the nymph.

The short haired sister grins from that before she said this when a shadow covered the duo and the bed shifts.

"Better look up if you want to have more fun." The short haired sister said while she keeps fucking Marceline's ass.

The Vampire Queen was a bit confused before she looks up to see what it was.

Turns out… it was another blue dick before it got jammed right into her mouth before it starts thrusting in and out of her mouth before Marceline noticed that the body it connects to was the pony tailed sister who got over the duo.

"O-Oh… fuck… s-sorry but your mouth… so good… can't resist." The Ponytail Water Nymph said when she practically facefucked Marceline with a surprisingly massive dick which made Marceline's jaw ache from the large size.

Marceline did gag a bit but surprisingly just moaned even loud before she just went with it and tries to bob her head herself.

She even used her tongue to give the ponytailed nymph's a dick a nice licking.

The Nymph groans and moans from that before Marceline got another surprise when something dick like jammed itself into her pussy before it starts to fuck her with the other sisters ignoring the 4th person to keep screwing Marceline, but like the others, the 4th person had a surprisingly large and thick… and surprisingly cold wet dick.

Marceline was completely caught off guard before she starts thinking.

 _'Oh Glob… I don't know who's dick is that but I don't care. This feels amazing! Gotta see if Fionna or Finn can invite these nymphs back.'_ She thought while still moving her head back and forth before she had an idea and used her hair to split in two.

Then the Vampire Queen had it turned to tentacles before she had them sent to the two nymph's asses before going to town on them.

"OH FUCK!" the duo called out when they felt that before thrusting harder into Marceline's mouth and ass.

The 4th person seemed to thrust harder as well into Marceline when the two sisters thrust harder as well.

Marceline still didn't know who's dick it was in her pussy while she muffly moaned loud with ecstasy from the intense pleasure before she used her tongue to lick the tip of the ponytail's dick while making sure that her two tentacles really go rough on the nymphs's ass.

The duo moans and groans while the group went to town on Marceline's holes while Party Pat who was leading things in the meantime had Fionna take this position...

"Alright, lay on your back again and I'll handle the rest." He said while his dick became erect again.

Fionna did as ordered while she had a slight smile on her face before saying this.

"What now?" Fionna asked while she blushed a bit while unintentionally giving him a blushing face.

Pat smiles a bit before he got on top of Fionna before the bear aims his dick at the Vampire Queen in training's folds.

Fionna braced herself while relaxing her body before she got ready for what was about to happen.

Before Pat could do anything, there was one thing he had to ask.

"Sorry if I asked this but is it your safe day or something?"

Fionna got a bit confused from that before saying this.

"Safe day?, I'm… well turning into a Vampire and Marcy and the others pretty much had their way with me and I didn't get pregnent yet…. Hmmm… Hay Marcy, do I need to worry about guys with sex?" Fionna asked when she looked to Marceline before seeing her state.

"Oh… guess she's got her… well… everything full… just go ahead for now Party Pat and just finish outside to be safe alright?" Fionna said as a compromise before remembering something.

"Oh yeah, I do remember this, one second…" Fionna said before she starts muttering something that was unintelligible to Party Pat before a symbol appeared on her womb area.

"There, just remembered an anti-pregnancy spell I learned, never really use it since Marceline and the others normally use it, so I guess you're good to go now and not hold back." Fionna said while giving Party Pat the go ahead with a thumbs up.

"Well that's good because with how much cum I produce, I can get a girl pregnant like that. Now I don't mind being a dad but that's only if the girl wants it." The party bear said.

"Hehe, well don't want to get knocked up either way myself, so I'm glad for the spell, no worries if you held yourself back to keep the ladies from getting knocked up, then don't hold back now, this spell is foolproof, trust me, I filled Marcy up more times then you could count and she hasn't got knocked up yet… though make sure to remind me to refresh it every now and then… kind of knocked up two ladies, Phoebe and another Flame person named Spark when I went berserk as Finn… hehe…" Fionna said while saying Finn in the third person to help tell Party Pat the difference.

Party Pat blinked for a moment before speaking.

"Wow… I guess I should say congrats. And to be honest, I wouldn't mind if Denise and maybe… you got knocked up. You both have amazing bods."

Fionna blinked a few times from that before saying this with a grin.

"Nice try PP, but I was born a dude, unless there was a way to split up my male and female half into two separate bodies, I don't think it would be an option, can't say much for Denise since she's her own person, but if you want to date her or something, go nuts, try asking me later if I somehow get seperated into a full on woman." Fionna said with a grin on her face, wasn't a flat out no but wasn't a yes either.

Pat blinks for a moment before chuckling a bit.

"Hehe… I'll make sure to remember that. Plus I wouldn't force myself on you for anything. As for Denise, she's cute but it's up to her if she wants."

"Well you can ask her later… for now… get to pounding and really enjoy the Party Pat, hehe, I can at least guarantee that it will be a tight fit." Fionna said with a grin on her face.

Party Pat grins before he starts inserting his dick in Fionna's pussy.

Fionna groans from that before Party Pat did feel how tight Fionna was while he went into her before Fionna said this.

"D-Damn… d-do you ever go for any other l-lady bears or are they n-normally too small to take this beast of a cock!" Fionna groans out when she felt her insides getting stretched out.

Party Pat groans from how tight it was before speaking.

"T-There have been a few tall lady bears and then some none bear women… b-but it doesn't matter as long as I spread the love." He said before groaning some more when he kept pushing his dick in.

"G-Glob… w-well don't hold back on my account, better make this a experience I'll remember, w-who knows… I'll come back for seconds if you want in this form." Fionna groans out when this felt good to her.

"Y-Yeah… I definitely want to keep seeing you… you little cutie." Pat said before he was finally at the hilt.

"G-Guh!... well better make my finish for this round a big one then!" Fionna said with a fanged grin on her face which showed she was ready for Party Pat to start now.

"With pleasure." Pat said before he starts to thrust in and out of the Vampire Queen in training's pussy.

"O-Oh fuck!, t-this must be… why your called P-Party Pat… life of the Party after all." Fionna said when she felt Party Pat thrusting deep into her pussy each time he went in.

"D-Damn!... Your pussy is tight." Pat said before he thrusts a bit hard in Fionna's pussy.

"W-Well this… p-pussy is strong… so don't hold back on my account!" Fionna groans out when she wondered if Party Pat was still holding back on her.

However her question was answered when the party bear suddenly went a little berserk in his thrusting like a dog in heat or classic bear mating.

"Oh… fuck…. Pat!" Fionna called out while forgetting the party part of his name, didn't know if it was his real name or just a nickname but when he went all out like that, it caused her to say that without meaning to.

However Pat didn't seem mind before speaking up.

"Y-Yeah that's it… scream my name. I'm gonna rock your world… my lovely Vampire." He said before thrusting even harder.

Fionna let out a slight blush from that without her knowing while her arms and legs wrapped around Party Pat's back before she repeats this.

"Pat… Pat!... PAT!" Fionna calls out while getting a bit louder each time as she got closer and closer to cumming.

Party Pat was feeling the same thing but made sure to hold back a bit as he wanted to keep enjoying Fionna's pussy before the party bear leans down and starts kissing the vampire's neck while thrusting.

Fionna moans from that before she licks and nips at Party Pat's neck lightly without harming him at all, seems she was trying to egg him on into losing control or something.

Lucky for her it did work when Pat went berserk again on his thrusting before he bit into Fionna's neck but not too much.

"Oh FUCK!, really make me remember this p-PAT!" Fionna said when she came hard all of a sudden.

Pat groans from how tight it was but it doesn't stop him from thrusting even harder while biting Fionna's neck again.

Fionna groans from that while she keeps her arms and legs wrapped around Pat's body before time passed with him making her cum again and again until...

Party Pat groans when he felt his climax coming before speaking.

"O-Oh… fuck Fionna!... I-I'm about to blow… H-Hope that womb of yours is ready."

"F-Fill me up then…. Give me that sweet honey Pat!" Fionna said to egg Party Pat on into really letting loose.

Now Pat went very fast on his thrusting for a few moments until…

Party Pat groans and instead of yelling, he leans down and smashed his lips on Fionna's before cumming very hard in her pussy like if Pat was actually trying to knock her up.

Fionna's eyes roll back into her head when that happened and she had the mother of all orgasms right then and there which practically strangles Party Pat's dick and she screamed a bit into his mouth when he kissed her.

Party Pat wrapped his arms around the Vampire Queen in training as he continue to climax while kissing her.

Meanwhile with Marceline, the two water nymphs and a mysterious 4th figure.

Marceline, who was still having the time of her (undead) life, was able to catch a glimpse of what's happening before she chuckled when she had this thought.

 _'Oh boy, seems Pat gave Fi one Nightosphere of a creampie. Hehe… seems the dude past the test. Hope Fi remembers to use the spell or I might have a pregnant fiance here. Then again, with the way how Pat was giving it to her… well that's if she wants to but looks like she'll be coming back here for sure.'_

A bit later, the duo tapped off with Party Pat resting his head next to Fionna's since her grip strength was far beyond his and couldn't get free before the duo pant for breath and Fionna said this.

"W-Wow… really filled me up… so.. How was it being the first guy that this female form took?, doubt I will stay away for long… so better get more stamina if you have trouble keeping up right now." Fionna said when she seemed to recover already.

Party Pat surprisingly chuckled before speaking up.

"I-It was… a-amazing… a-and to be… h-honest… I-I didn't care… that y-you were… a-a guy since… I-I was making sure… to p-please this beauty in front of me."

Fionna blinked a few times before chuckling and said this.

"Hehe, careful, otherwise people will get the wrong idea about that, why don't you sleep or something so Marcy and I can have some fun in the party where the others are, maybe she can play her music or something for the crowd, she is a rocking babe after all." Fionna said before chuckling again while rubbing Pat's back.

Party Pat chuckled before he kissed Fionna's cheek before spoke up while looking at her.

"There's no reason to go yet. The party is never over. Plus I'm not even tired." He said with a smirk.

Fionna blinked a few times before saying this with a grin.

"Well then… want me to take the lead now?" Fionna said with a fanged grin on her face.

"By all means, go for it." Pat said.

A moment later, Fionna rolled the duo over so that she was on top before saying this with a fanged grin still on her face.

"Maybe part time… but time to show you how this Vampire Queen in training rides!" Fionna said before she starts to lift and lower herself onto Party Pat's dick while her pussy really squeezed his dick to milk him.

Party Pat groans before speaking up.

"Oh fuck."

"Oh believe me… Pat… I have yet to fuck… this is me getting warmed up!, Marceline can vouch for that one if she could speak right now, and seems Denise is really enjoying her pussy…. So might as well have you enjoy mine till your satisfied." Fionna said which revealed the forth person with Marceline to be Denise who keeps fucking her while Fionna starts to really ride pats dick with more speed like how Marceline and the others liked it.

Party Pat groans and moans a bit loud for a few moments before saying this.

"Fuck Fionna! This pussy is awesome. I don't think I'll ever stop cumming in there till at least 10 times."

"10 times?, gonna need to work on that stamina then if your a quick shot…. I can go for hours and then some without rest…" Fionna said while grinning at Party Pat.

"Hehe… well lucky for you, this month is mating season for my people and me so my stamina doubled a bit. Plus I'm not a quick shot and I don't stop till my mate is satisfied." Pat said grin before he reached his hands up and grabbed Fionna's breasts before squeezing.

"*Moan*... well we'll see, might as well see if a horny bear in heat can match a Vampire… want to have a bet that the winner gets to have the loser do 1 thing for them?... A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G… you want if you win." Fionna said to spice this up.

Pat blinks for a moment before he grins when he said this.

"You're on." He said before he roughly squeezed Fionna's breasts again before he thrusts his dick up causing the head to hit the Vampire Queen in training's womb.

"Oh fuck yeah… really try and win this, who knows, I may try that thing that Marcy wanted me to do and… cos… cos… hmmm… deals with something that involves costumes, maybe I could dress as a bear if you win." Fionna said with a thoughtful look on her face.

That's when Pat's dick twitch in excitement inside Fionna's pussy before speaking.

"Hmmm… that does sound nice. I can picture you dressed as a cute bear before I ravaged you greatly."

"Well may not happen unless you win, never tried that costume thing… so bring it on… hehe, even if you lose, may try that to see how it gets you to react… after all, I can already feel you twitching in me… guess it got you more excited than you thought." Fionna said before she starts to bounce on Pat's dick again in time with his thrusts to really get him to go deep in her.

Pat's dick excitedly twitch again after hearing that before the party bear brought his hands to Fionna's hips before he really starts thrusting his dick hard in her pussy.

"Oh fuck yeah… really pound that pussy, try and get me to become bear Fionna if you're that desperate!" Fionna taunts when she felt Party Pat really trying right now.

Party Pat blinked for a bit before he smirks and surprised Fionna by flipping her over making Pat on top again and really got rough with his thrusting.

He was already picturing Fionna dressed like a bear and surprisingly imagine hearing the Vampire Queen in training asking him to knock her up which resulted to go beyond berserk in his thrusting while looking at Fionna with a lust filled look.

Fionna was a bit surprised with that but didn't care right now when Party Pat gave her what she wanted and more while time passed while the camera showed Fionna and Marceline walking from the room with grins on their faces.

"Man, gotta say Pat really went all out with trying to win, came close to… maybe I can try that cos… cos… that roleplay with sex that you've been trying to get me to do lately, I mean he actually got me to cum three times so that's impressive huh?" Fionna said while she had a grin on her face.

Marceline blinked a few times before she chuckled when she said this.

"That is impressive. Guess that means he passed your little test since you're gonna see him again huh?" She asked with a grin.

"Hmmm…. Yeah, but don't get me wrong, as Finn, won't look at him like that, but as Fionna… well… guess that means I'm like two different people in one body huh?, just like how the former VK still exists in my head." Fionna said when she floats ahead of Marceline.

The Vampire Queen blinked for a moment before she floats next to Fionna before speaking.

"There's nothing wrong with being different Fionna. I mean as girl how do you feel about Pat? It's okay that you like him."

"Well like I said, its hard to say, I mean like I said just now, when I'm Finn, I don't think of guys that way but as friends and brothers in a sense like with Jake, but as Fionna… hard to say, but considering how many times you went for my ass and pussy lately, and with a dick like the one you make, really made it hard to tell if you a lady who likes to get tier 15ed or a guy in a girls body who likes to get it one with a lady, I mean don't get me wrong, but you get that the two me's are different in tastes during sex right?, besides… if I was separated into two people, who would I think and react then?, wouldn't know unless that happens, though as for your question, I may like Pat, but as a sex friend in a sense, don't get me wrong, great guy when he can actually focus, but I got my eyes on you and the others for now, can't worry about romancing guys when my Finn side gets those memories and will most likely panic… wow… now I'm starting to sound like that side and I are two separate beings… maybe I should talk with Ranmyaku and see if this gender things isn't getting worse." Fionna said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Marceline chuckles before she got in front of her girlfriend/fiance before she hugs her and said this.

"Don't worry Fionna. Me, Bonnie and Phoebe are there for you. Always remember that we love you no matter what."

Fionna in turn was a bit surprised from that before she returns the hug and said this.

"Thank you, but can you say the same thing if there are really two different me's in one body?, and what if we do split, maybe to some skill or spell and become two different beings?" Fionna asked with a slightly worried tone… how long was she worrying about this?

Marceline, who was still hugging Fionna, pulls her head back a bit so she can look at her before speaking.

"Fionna, it doesn't matter what gender you are since we'll still love you. And even if you split, you're still Finn in both male and female. Besides if you think about it… splitting can help spice things up in the bedroom like… if I get double team by my two fiances." she said with a smile.

Fionna blushed a bit from that before hugging Marceline tightly and said this.

"Thank you Marcy… thank you…." Fionna said while she hugged Marceline tightly.

Marceline returns the hug before speaking.

"Anything for you Fionna. I love you so much."

"I love you too Marcy… so… still up for partying or want to ditch this place and head to your place for some real fun?" Fionna said with a grin on her fanged face.

Marceline grin before she kissed Fionna's forehead before speaking.

"Anything you want Fi."

Fionna grins before saying this.

"Though I did work up a thirst and what not… want to get a bite to eat, maybe dance then head back?, make this a real date from start to finish?" Fionna suggests since they did come here, might as well have a little fun first.

Marceline smiles before she grabbed Fionna's hand before she nods her head.

Fionna grins before she led Marceline back to the main party area and the duo got lost in the fun while the scene went to Party Pat and Denise and her sisters to show the four laying on the bed while they were barely conscious while they had various thoughts…

 _"G-Glob… T-Those two… are sex monsters… g-gonna need to visit later… for another round… or 20…."_ Denise thought while her sisters had similar thoughts about the duo while Party Pat…

 _'Damn… thought I could win that bet. Really wanted to see Fionna as a bear. Now part of me wished she could split into two so I could really knock her up. But I will say this... her pussy was amazing. Hope she comes back for more rounds.'_ He thought before he looks at Denise since he had this question.

"H-Hey… Denise?"

"Y-Yeah?" Denise asked while she was barely staying awake and her sisters passed out just now.

Pat surprisingly blushed a bit before he said this.

"I-I had a… g-great time with you… a-and your sisters… but y-you mostly… so I was… w-wondering if you… l-like to… d-date with me."

Denise was a bit surprised about that before chuckling.

"H-hehe… try and ask me that when I can feel… M-my legs…. For now… think you can pull me towards you so we can cuddle while sleeping?" Denise said with a slight blush on her face.

Pat was a bit surprised as well before he weakly pulls Denise over till she was by his side before wrapping an arm around the water nymph.

The scene then shifts away from the four sleeping people and the people partying in the Monsters gut before surprisingly going to Ash's home… and towards his home before seeing the Royal douche while he read an odd looking spell book.

"Hehe, finally found a way to make Mar Mar mine...and to make her pay for dumping me and going to those chumps daily… and all thanks to this book I got from that chump librarian by paying someone else to get it… hehehe… HAHAHA…." Ash said to himself with some insanity filling his voice while the scene fades to black while the scene fades to black with the glowing and the laughing fading to black.

* * *

 **The scene then opens up to reveal Spirit, Abeloth, Cream and Amanda before Amanda spoke.**

 **"Oh boy. I did not like the sound of that ending." She said with a worried look.**

 **"Yeah… and what did Ash mean by make her pay?" Cream asked which made the Spirit shrug before saying this.**

 **"No clue, can't spoil much, so… want to go ahead and check in on Atomsk?, seems important for this meeting." The Spirit said with a grin on its face.**

 **Amanda blink for a moment before speaking.**

 **"Hmmm… yeah might as well see the meeting."**

 **The Spirit grins before it waved its hand before a portal like window appeared and showed Atomsk, Han, and Chewie approaching a robed figure while the figure had his hood up.**

 **"Could that be him?" Atomsk asked.**

 **"Must be, this is the location after all." Han said before looking to a object that showed the location… right before the object flew from his hand and into the figure's hand before the figure chuckles a bit before saying this.**

 **"You were always the cautious one Han, and hello Chewie, been awhile." The figure said before removing their hood to show Luke Skywalker standing in front of the trio with a gentle smile which caused Chewie to make a normal gurgle like noise which showed he was happy to see the jedi.**

 **Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking.**

 **"Luke Skywalker. Finally I get to meet you."**

 **"Indeed... " Luke said before he shocked Atomsk by tossing his lightsaber at him after activating it for some reason.**

 **Atomsk eyes widen before he put his hands up and had the lightsaber stop in mid air before he said this.**

 **"Are you crazy? What was that about?"**

 **However to his shock, he felt a hand on his shoulder before Luke's voice spoke up from behind him while he walked forward and got his saber back.**

 **"Just testing you to see if Han was telling the truth, if I had said anything, you could have mimicked the use of the force to try something, but with something like this… felt that you never used the Force at all, seems Han was telling the truth about you, thought about Abeloth… you don't have ill intent like her so your not too bad… so far." Luke said when he puts away his saber… how did he do that?, did he use the saber to distract Atomsk and got behind him in that moment?**

 **Atomsk was a bit surprise at what happened before speaking.**

 **"Well like I told Han I'm not like Abeloth. But seems I still have to prove to you guys that I'm good."**

 **"No need, if you were really Abeloth, you would have destroyed the saber or have it fly back at me instead of stopping it, and with her malicious nature, she would have attacked me the moment she noticed be behind her, besides, if I'm on a 4 or 5 on the 1 to 10 scale with the Force, then Abeloth would be a 10 and could kill Han and Chewie instantly and cause me to fight for my life, if you were Abeloth, you could have finished us easily and as for my hesitation and what not to see if you were her or not… well… considering you seem to know more about us then we think, you should know about why I'm not fond of her and want to be safe than sorry right?" Luke said while looking to Atomsk with a surprisingly wise gaze in his eye.**

 **"Yeah after reading up on her, I can see why." Atomsk said.**

 **"Yup… now about this base I heard about..." Luke said with a smile on his face.**

 **Atomsk chuckles before speaking up.**

 **"Well it's about… that way." He said as he was pointing to something.**

 **A moment later, Luke, Han, and Chewie looked and got surprised looks at what they saw.**

 **It seems that Atomsk's base was actually an old Venter Class Star Destroyer from the Clone Wars. It looks like it's intact on the outside.**

 **"Whoa… haven't seen one of those in awhile…" Han said when some of those old ships have given him issues before.**

 **"I know. I always like those ships better than the Empire." Atomsk said.**

 **"Try saying that when you on the business end of the blaster fire from those things." Han muttered when he looked to Chewie before saying this.**

 **"So, this is where we part ways right?, brought you here like we agreed on." Han said with a grin a moment later.**

 **Atomsk chuckled before speaking up.**

 **"Relax Han, I made sure to put extra credits in the Falcon after getting off. Besides why the rush thought the four of us could do some talking. Maybe give you some info that could be helpful. Like for starters Han, you and Leia got married yet?"**

 **Han blinked a few times before saying this.**

 **"Uh… not yet?, Still got bounty hunters after me so trying to deal with that first, can't exactly be a romantic when you have people breathing down your back right?" Han said while rubbing the back of his head.**

 **"Right… well just a heads up, you're gonna have 3 kids. One daughter and two sons. Though keep in mind your first son Jacen joins the Dark Side and becomes Darth Cadeus."**

 **The others looked to him with some surprise before Han said this.**

 **"Well… thanks for the heads up… I'll give Luke a call when the kid gets old enough to be a Jedi, maybe that can be enough." Han said while he had trouble believing that.**

 **"Well hopefully it will work. Also Luke, I don't know if you started your new Jedi order yet but be careful if you're planning to go to Yavin 4. One of the temples houses a spirit named Exar Kun who was once a Jedi before becoming a Sith Lord." Atomsk said.**

 **"Interesting, I'll try and deal with that then when I have a chance, but before we talk more, we should get going and get to your base." Luke suggests while pointing a thumb at the star destroyer.**

 **"Yeah you're right. Allow me." Atomsk said before with the snap of his fingers, the somehow vanished for a moment or two before they reappeared on the Bridge of the Star Destroyer.**

 **The scene then pulled away to show the group with the Spirit and the others before the window closed.**

 **"Well looks like Atomsk earned their trust." Amanda said.**

 **"Yup, what do you think Abeloth?, Think Luke made good points about you when he tested Atomsk?" The Spirit asked while looking at Abeloth with its iconic grin.**

 **Abeloth crosses her arms before she said this.**

 **"Well surprisingly yes. Though I don't like when people talk bad about me. Am I really that terrible?"**

 **"Do you really want me to answer that?" The Spirit said with a rare frown on it's nearly featureless face.**

 **Abeloth didn't answer but instead turned her head.**

 **"Now that we have that out of the way, got anything to say about the story Amanda?" The Spirit asked with the grin back on it's face.**

 **Amanda rubbed the back of her head before speaking up.**

 **"Where do I begin?... Well I was shocked that during the beginning, Finn was gonna be a dad since he knocked up both Phoebe and Spark. Then came the Fire Elemental Flaron that was trying to kill Bubblegum for vengeance. Luckily they were able to save her and work out a way stop any war. Now all Phoebe and Bubblegum has to do is get hitch and have Phoebe knock her up. I was again shock that everyone is gonna witness that part just to get proof. But at least the lemon scene between is good. Plus I'm detecting some growing romance between." She said while blushing a bit.**

 **"Ah yes, and then there was the lemon with Fionna and Party Pat and Marceline and the water Nymphs… though I am worried about what Ass.. er Ash has planned." The Spirit said while rubbing it's chin.**

 **"Oh yeah that. I hope someone stops him before he succeeds by using… whatever spell he'll use to get Marceline." Amanda said with a worried look.**

 **"Indeed, but until then, we should have this chapter close by saying this, see you all later dear readers, hope Ash's plan fails." The Spirit said while looking at the readers.**

 **"Yeah, same here." Amanda said before she waves at the readers.**

 **Cream waved to the readers as well before the Spirit said this.**

 **"So Abeloth, got any thing to say before we end this?" The Spirit asked with a grin on it's face.**

 **"Yes. See you next time and hopefully Daniel wakes up from his sex coma that Cream put him in." Abeloth said with grin.**

 **Cream blushed brightly from that before the Spirit said this.**

 **"Well everyone, see you next time, and as Atomsk would say, Deuces." The Spirit said before the scene fades to black.**


	6. A Horrible encounter and more politics

**When the scene fades in, the scene showed the four of Atomsk, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Luke appearing in the bridge of the ship before the trio stumbles a bit before Luke said this.**

 **"W-Whoa… talk about different…" Luke said when he gripped a chair for balance with Han doing the same… while Chewie tried and the chair spun and he fell on the ground with a thud.**

 **Atomsk tried to hold back a chuckle before speaking.**

 **"Well welcome to my humble abode. Or in this case the bridge of the ship." Atomsk said letting the others know that they're in the bridge of the destroyer. If you look through the window you'll get a nice few of… well a lot of garbage.**

 **"Well… nice place you have here." Han said when he sat in a chair after he got his bearings.**

 **"Hehe… thanks." Atomsk said before taking a chair as well.**

 **"So… since were here, mind if I speak for everyone and ask why were here?, I think Han mentioned a base… but why make it here?" Luke said when he thought of a few reasons, granted there was plenty of parts to make anything, but not much else.**

 **"Well truthfully, I was gonna use my powers to make a base out of the junk here til I saw the ship. Had to fight off, not kill, some people for it. Once that was done this ship became my base. I've been using my powers to fix it but hasn't flown yet. Only everything else is." Atomsk replies.**

 **"Hmmm… seems like the Hyperdrive and the main engine is busted, and if you couldn't fix it, guess it means your powers work on the know how of what works here yes?, no knowledge, then you can only make a pretty shell for the ruined stuff huh?" Luke said while Han and Chewie thought similar thoughts.**

 **Atomsk shrugged before he spoke up.**

 **"Pretty much."**

 **"Hehe, guess your more human than I thought if you can't do it like that, and since you payed us well, might as well take a look and see the real damage, if you got most of this clunker working, then all you need is engine parts, though aside from extra credits for parts… my pay for this… I want to drive this thing when it's operational, really see what these guys saw in it." Han said with a grin on his face while Chewie gave an excited gargle like noise.**

 **"Sure, why not. I did flew the Falcon before." Atomsk said.**

 **"Beginners luck, remember the hot food thing?, I could pilot circles around you easily." Han said with a challenging tone to his voice.**

 **Atomsk grins as well before speaking.**

 **"You're on. I'll beat you harder than TME beats Tsunade in a poker match."**

 **"Er… don't know who this Tsunade is, but your on, I doubt my luck can be as bad as hers." Han said while in another dimension, said slug princess sneezed while she was working on paperwork and rubbed her nose while thinking someone was talking badly about her.**

 **"Hehe… well lets just say her debt is like beyond bigger than yours since she never wins a poker match." Atomsk said while chuckling which caused Tsunade to sneeze again.**

 **"Seriously?, she's that bad?, would it be bad if she won a round?" Han said before Tsunade sneezed again before deciding to call it quits for now and get herself examined with proper tools… a cold maybe?**

 **"Not sure. However I wouldn't want to be there when she gets angry after losing. She has strength that can bring an entire castle down." Atomsk said before shuddering at the memory.**

 **The others sweatdropped before Han and Luke said this with an even tone.**

 **"I-Is she the real Queen of Chaos?" the duo said while Tsunade sneezed again on her way to the hospital before really worrying for her health now.**

 **"No she's from a different dimension where there's no space travel, lightsabers or blaster guns. There are weapons just not like what you guys use. However, Tsunade is legend due to her strength. Uses it on a old teammate of hers that's a… super pervert." Atomsk said.**

 **This time the trio said nothing at all while sweatdropping before thinking this.**

 **"Good god… what kind of people are they?, monsters in human form?" The group thought with blank looks on their faces.**

 **Atomsk then chuckled before speaking up.**

 **"If you're thinking that they're not human... well technically they are but it might be a bit difficult to explain." He said while rubbing the back of his head.**

 **"W-Well… considering that things would get off topic if we did that… might as well focus on the engine for now… I'll… join you Han in helping... " Luke said with a stunned tone before Han nods… and a minute later… Atomsk was all alone in the bridge.**

 **"Hehe this is gonna get interesting. Hmmm… since I'm here, might as well call TME and see if he finally answers." Atomsk said before he gets up and approaches on of the computers before he starts to contact TME.**

 **However to his surprise, he only saw the Spirit, Amanda, Cream, Daniel while he wobbles into view with a happy look on his face… and Abeloth the Queen of Chaos herself while the Spirit waved to him with a grin on its face.**

 **"Hey Atomsk, we got an extra guest here, you may know her." The Spirit said while pointing a thumb at Abeloth.**

 **Atomsk blinks for a moment before speaking up.**

 **"Yeah… Abeloth I believe?"**

 **"Ayup, Queen of Chaos right here while TME is missing, if he was in danger, I would feel it but hasn't gotten into anything yet so eh." The Spirit said before shrugging.**

 **Atomsk blinked for a moment before speaking.**

 **"Okay… well not trying to be rude but how come you're all here and why does Daniel have that happy look on his face?"**

 **"Well for Daniel… lets just say that Cream used shadow clones taught by Emerald and add a hot spring in the mix… you can picture the rest right?" The Spirit said while Cream blushed and looked away from everyone.**

 **Daniel blushed big at the memory while Atomsk chuckles before speaking.**

 **"Good job Cream. Although I am worried if Luke sees Abeloth here."**

 **"See who?" the mentioned Jedi said when he walked into the room with a datapad in hand from behind Atomsk.**

 **"Uh Oh." He said before turning around.**

 **Luke didn't notice yet before he said this while not noticing the monitor yet.**

 **"Well anyway, Han took a look and said that you'll need a new engine entirely, you'd have better luck buying one then remaking one from scratch." Luke said before his gaze slowly went towards the author and the screen itself in a slow and dramatic way.**

 **Atomsk and everyone else blinks for a moment when they saw Jedi Master.**

 **When Luke saw Abeloth, he got a paler look on his face with some rage on it before saying this when he looked at Atomsk with cold eyes.**

 **"Hey… Atomsk… you sure your not in league with Abeloth or an avatar?, cause she seems very friendly with the people your contacting right now." Luke said with a cold tone to his voice.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking.**

 **"Try not to lose your cool Luke. I'm not working with Abeloth or anyone else. I'm surprised she's even there with them."**

 **"I see… well I'll keep calm, but remember, I fought her before and she had reality warping powers, so while Han and the others were caught off guard… I won't be… understand?" Luke said while giving Atomsk a cold look while his face softened… but that seemed to make him scarier as a result before the duo got shocked when the Spirit said this.**

 **"Hey hey, Mister Jedi, no worries about Abeloth here, she and I are similar but I'm more mentally stable… well… as stable as a guy of Chaos can be, but long story short if she tries anything, I'll stop her, besides, she and I would be deadlocked and it would make a pointless fight so no worries, we were just telling a story to the viewers while Atomsk and TME was doing their own thing, speaking of which, say hello gentleman." The Spirit said while waving to the readers before Luke looked that way with confusion when he sensed lifesigns… but no one was there and got more confused from that which caused him to look to Atomsk with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Atomsk shook his head before speaking.**

 **"Yeah sorry Luke. This will be a long explanation to tell you. Might as well do it now when the story begins."**

 **"Uhh… sure… go ahead…" Luke said while gesturing for Atomsk to go ahead.**

 **"Alright… cue shift scene." Atomsk said before the scene fades black before shifting to Ass's… Ash's cabin where he was finalizing his plan.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Ash's cabin/ Ash (Aka Mc Ass)**

The scene now shows the Cabin where Ash was plotting his plan to get Marceline and his plan to break her, but he got some interesting info which showed when he had a newspaper in hand that reads...

"A new King of Ooo?, rumors suggest that Finn the Human, now the new Vampire King, is now dating Marceline the Vampire Queen, Phoebe the Flame Queen, and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, and thanks to the Head Librarian of the Candy Kingdom, and Advisor (Temp) to The Flame Queen, Rumors suggest that Finn may go for other Royals…"

"Other news also tells of an arranged wedding and a public display of tier 15 between Phoebe the Flame Queen and Princess Bubblegum to conceive a child to prevent war between the two kingdoms and other Rumors say of Goblins of the Goblin Kingdom are planning something against the Flame Queen for her actions years ago, will give more news when the info is confirmed but this info is from either talk among citizens or straight from the Royals and the Head Librarian Ranmyaku…" The News paper reads before going on more about other news around Ooo, like Dragons migrating and what not and even a few places for Wizards to get ingredients from.

However Ass… er Ash crumbled the paper before he throws it when he said this.

"Who does that Chump think he is? Just because you're a rumored King doesn't mean he gets to move in on my woman. Hehe… luckily with this spell MarMar will be mine and no one is gonna stop me… hehe… and my first step… breaking you down by going after this new friend I heard about… this… Fionna chick." Ash muttered before the scene shifts with him grinning the entire time.

* * *

 **Ooo/?/ Fionna, Marceline**

Speaking of Fionna, she was laughing with Marceline while they flew away from a house that got covered with white pant… well it was red before the duo got to the paint, and when the owner found the paint and the walls covered with it, he threw a fit for the ages.

"Hehehe… o-oh man… w-why did I l-Listen you you… b-bad i-influence… HAHAHA!" Fionna said before laughing when she remembered how comical the owner looked.

Marceline wanted to say something but was too busy laughing from how funny it was when she remember the owner's face turning purple.

A bit later, the duo was traveling through a meadow in the middle of the night before Fionna looked up and saw the stars.

"Wow, never really noticed the sky like this… normally going through one place or another at quick speeds really made me miss things like this, and the Fire Kingdom is nice… to some extent, but there was always some kind of smog or something blocking the sky from view." Fionna said when she saw how many stars were out while she smiles at the sky.

Marceline smiles a bit before she said this while looking up.

"Yeah… even being a thousand years old… I never get tired of looking up. Helps me clear my mind and reminds me of the good times."

"Yeah…" Fionna said before getting a sad look on her face.

"So… does it get easier?... knowing that people will pass before you?" Fionna asked when she remembers she will be a Vampire Royal now thanks to the VK's power and that she was like Marceline… immortal.

Marceline sighs a bit before she looks at Fionna with a little sadness before speaking.

"I'm gonna be honest Fi… it doesn't get easy knowing you make great friends and then one minute you blink and… bottom line Fi… even if you lose someone, you alway remember the good times you have with them. It might be painful when you first experience it but know that I'm here for you when it does."

"Well there is that… and the family we can make, but that's not going to be a long time right?" Fionna said while sending Marceline a teasing grin.

Marceline blushed a bit before she place her hand on Fionna's shoulder before speaking.

"Right Fi. For now we should have fun with the friends we have and make as much memories as we could."

"Yeah…" Fionna said when she leaned in towards Marceline.

Marceline blushed knowing where this might lead to before she starts to lean in as well to meet her girlfriend/fiance halfway.

However, before their lips would meet, something got tossed near them before a blast of gas hit them before they start coughing while Fionna's eyes widen when she recognized the smell… Garlic… and something else… the Garlic made it impossible to breath in the fumes before she passed out... Marceline may have better luck resisting it but Fionna was out like a light.

Marceline was coughing a bit before she covers her mouth with one hand before trying to grab Fionna with the other before the Vampire Queen tries to get them out.

However, a wall or something blocked her before the duo fell to the ground in the gas again before Marceline heard this when her vision starts to fade when she breaths in more of the gas.

"Hehe, nice try Mar Mar… but no running now, the sleeping gas won't work well otherwise… hehe.." The very Familar voice said with an inflated tone.

Marceline eyes widen before saying one word.

"N-No…" She said before blacking out.

An unknown amount of time later…. And Marceline starts to come to in the same clearing for some reason when her vision clears while an umbrella was over her… with a note attached.

Marceline was confused before she turns her head to see if Fionna was okay.

To her horror… she saw that Fionna was missing...

Marceline was panicking before she spoke up.

"Where did she… Oh Glob please don't tell me…" She said before stopping mid sentence when she grabbed the note.

When she open it she saw that the note read this…

"Hello Mar Mar, hope you got this note instead of tossing this and hope you like the Umbrella since it's sunny by the time you wake, but you should already know what happened now… hehe, hope your lady friend is as good as she looks since you two seem to hit it off well… consider this payback for the times you teamed up with those Chumps to get rid of me… hehe, you may get her back… with a plus one of course… hehehehe…. HAHAHAHA!... oh and P.S. tell the Librarian thanks for the spell book, really makes things interesting… HEHEHEHE HAHAHAHA!" the note read before Marceline finished it.

Marceline's hands shook before her eyes flare red before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"ASH!" She yells before speaking in a normal tone.

"You've gone too far you asshole." She said before remembering what the note said about Ranmyaku.

"Why would Ran give him a book of spells?" She asked before she quickly took out her phone before she starts flying towards the Candy Kingdom.

During her flight, she starts calling Ranmyaku.

A moment later, the phone picked up before she heard this.

"Hello?, Ranmyaku here." Ranmyaku said over the phone.

"Ran it's Marceline. We got a problem. Fionna's been kidnapped." Marceline replies.

For a moment, silence was heard before Ranmyaku said this while he had some venom in his voice.

"Get to the library now so we can talk." Ranmyaku said before hug up all of a sudden, seems he was already getting things ready for her arrival if his normal serious voice meant anything.

Marceline was a bit surprise from the tone before she let's that go and quickly speeds up her flying before thinking.

 _'Hang on Fi, I'll save you.'_

Meanwhile… with Fionna…

When Fionna's vision starts to come back to her, she noticed that she was in a dark room… oddly enough she wasn't chained or anything, but in some kind of circle while a few candles lit the room.

"W-What's going on? Where am I?" She asked before she tries to move.

However, while she was able to get up and walk, she tried to walk past the circle before it glows with a light that made her roar with pain before falling back while her skin was lightly chard before it slowly heals before chuckling was heard.

"Hehehe… oh wow… didn't know a chumppete like you would fall for that, then again, after going through your head, I found out some interesting info… right Finn?" The familiar voice said while footsteps approached from some shadows.

Fionna's eyes widen from not only hearing someone saying her true name but who's voice it belong to as well.

Her eyes then glow red before speaking up.

"Show yourself… Assh."

"I'd really watch the tone if I were you, but sure." Ash said while walking from the shadows with a grin on his face.

Fionna grinds her teeth in anger when she saw the Royal McDouchebag before speaking.

"What the fuck is going on Ash? Where is Marcy?"

"Oh she's fine, left her in that medow with an umbrella and a note telling her what I would soon do to you thanks to this… courtesy of that Librarian chump you know, that advisor dude who seems to not really seem to take things seriously if I heard things right." Ash said while holding up a spell book that had the iconic Ranmyaku logo which showed it was from his library… and seemed to be from his personal stash of all things...

Fionna's eyes widen before she spoke.

"No way. Ran would not lend a book to an asshole like you. You must've stole it."

"Oh contraire, I bought this from a guy who rented it or more like blackmailed it from the original owner… hehe… long story short, seems this was given to a guy who won a lottery for checking out the 100,000th book or something, said it was a rental still but used it to spice things up with his love life if you get my meaning." Ash said with a cruel grin on his face.

Fionna's eyes widen when she heard that before speaking.

"But wait if Marcy's not here then… OH MY GLOB YOU'RE SICK!" She said before backing away.

However she bounced away from the other end of the invisible cage before Ash chuckles.

"Oh wow, first off, I have a book on Vampires and what not and that is a sun cage, harmless to most, but to a Vamp like you… well…" Ash said before trailing off while grinning at Fionna.

The Vampire Queen in training groans before she gets up a bit.

She might be trapped, but she did have a back up plan.

"I may not move much asshat, but here's the thing… I'm not into dudes." She said before she starts changing back to Finn.

However during the process, pain shot through her body which caused her to scream in pain before returning to normal while Ash chuckles and said this.

"Oh really… remember Party Pat, cause I got quite a bit of stuff from your head but didn't mess with much… just two things… one… is this." Ash said before holding up a memory orb which showed Fionna her male half and some kind of link to it, another showed Fionna and Ash her time with Party Pat before Ash let go of the Party Pat one and it shot back into her with the link but he kept a grip on the Finn memory orb.

Fionna was shocked at what she saw before speaking up.

"Give it back!"

"Oh I would, but you see, for all intents and purposes, you're 100% female, and not only that… without this orb… you can't change back… I mean you still would have the memories… but you would lose the ability to shift genders because of this… you may think I'm a bad Wizard… but… hehe… you are wrong… let me explain first chumpette, this link here, this string is what keeps your memories of your time as a guy in check and connected to your head, and if I crush it… well… no memories of your time as a guy, would be cloudy for sure since you and your male side share memories… but without this key memory, the time you first got this hot form… no chance of you changing back… get it?, I can go on more but I'm sure the info would go right over your head… long story short… I want to break Mar Mar and make it so that she won't defy me again… and if you know what's good for you, you won't defy me either, otherwise…" Ash said before he lightly clinched his hand before the Memory orb of Finn starts to crack.

Fionna's eyes widen before speaking up.

"Stop!"

Ash did so with a grin before the orb slowly repaired itself before Ash said this with a twisted grin.

"Yes what?" Ash said like he was waiting for Fionna to say something.

Fionna clenched her first in anger before saying this.

"P-Please stop… M-Master." She said before almost feeling sick in her stomach.

"Hehehe… oh don't worry… you will be able to go back to your lady friends… after I'm through with you that is and after you are carrying my kid…. Hehe… I'll make you and Mar Mar suffer before I'm through… hehehe…. HAHAHAHA!" Ash said cruely before the scene shifted to the Library while Fionna starts crying.

* * *

Ooo/ BSL/ Marceline, Ranmyaku

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT FUCKER HAS ONE OF MY BOOKS!, AND HAS FIONNA!?" Ranmyaku roars with raw fury to the Vampire Queen after he smashed a table with his right fist with and he looked like rage incarnate… and emits a massive amount of energy and killing intent as well that seemed focused not on Marceline, but without his control in a wide area since he couldn't take his anger out on anyone.

Marceline shudder but stood her ground before speaking.

"It's as I told you… Fionna and I were enjoying our date before we got ambushed at the meadow by some garlic based sleep gas. I was only able to stay awake to recognise the voice that belongs to my idiot ex Ash. I thought he took me but when I woke up he took Fionna instead. That's when I saw the note. It said he got a book of spells from your library. However that's not the worst part." She said before paling at something.

"What the fuck could be worse than being captured by that failure of a wizard, he could do a lot to her but she would recover, she's got regeneration and a pain threshold larger then even yours." Ranmyaku said while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Marceline clenched her fist a bit before speaking.

"He plans to… knock Fionna up as payback on me for dumping him."

A moment later, Ranmyaku got a pale face before he said this.

"Oh fuck…. And I can guess the reason he took her instead of you… but if that's the case…" Ranmyaku said with a horrified look… and for him… that was scary as hell.

Marceline didn't like that look before speaking.

"Ran we must focus. I know you wouldn't give that asshole a book for any reason so… was there anyone that came here to borrow that certain book? More importantly what book was it?"

"First off, yeah I know who…, second… it's a spell book on sex, I would have only given it to people I trust and if he has it… he must have stolen it… and as for why… his main target is you no doubt Marceline… but I'm afraid there is more to this than you think." Ranmyaku said with a… frightened look in his eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" Marceline asked with a little fear in her voice.

"Simple… for regular mortals, that book is tested… but what about immortals like you and Fionna and Ash has no clue… and decided to test things on Fionna… no matter the cost…" Ranmyaku said while gritting his teeth.

Marceline's eyes widen in shock before speaking.

"Oh my… we gotta stop this… is there anything that tracks borrowed or stolen books?"

"Yeah, but we need to get Bubblegum and Phoebe fast… RATTLEBALLS!" Ranmyaku said before the mechanical Candy knight appeared for some reason.

"You rang?" Rattleballs said before he was surprised when he got covered with a flame shield and a portal opens… right before Ranmyaku picked him up and said this.

"I don't care if they are having a moment, get those two here NOW!" Ranmyaku said before he threw Rattleballs through the portal before he looked to Marceline and said this.

"Fly to my office as fast as you can, and damn the damage I can repair it later, you can even smash the door down and grab the lone book on my desk… NOW!" Ranmyaku orders before yelling the last word to Marceline to get her going.

Marceline, though surprised, didn't need to be told twice before she immediately flies through the library to get that book before Ranmyaku heard a crash sound in the distance.

When Marceline bashed down the door, she saw a large old book on the desk which seemed to float a bit over the desk… and emitted an aura of sorts that… told her even with her instincts to not open it… like it was warning her...

Marceline didn't know why but didn't care since she was more concerned for Fionna's safety before she grabs the book and starts to fly back to Ranmyaku.

A moment later, the book seems to have some kind of reaction to her though before a portal opened before her and she was right back with Ranmyaku before she could realize it, and he grabbed the book from her when she flew by when he said this.

"Thanks Marceline and sorry for the trouble." Ranmyaku said with… an oddly cold tone while he… seemed to change when he got the book.

Marceline was a bit spooked before speak.

"S-Sure. So are Bonnie and Phoebe meeting us here?"

"No need, as soon as Rattleballs lets them know… I'll take us to your last known location and work from there, so my apologize if I look through your head for a moment." Ranmyaku said before he moved with such speed and had one finger on Marceline's head and her memories flashed through her mind before stopping at the meadow before he said this almost like a robot like his body was reacting and his book glowed… was he multitasking right now?

"Location locked on… Teleportation spell activated… teleporting targeted people in 3… 2... " Ranmyaku said before the duo found themselves in the meadow while Ranmyaku had Marceline appear under a tree for shade, he then tossed her an umbrella while Rattleballs… and a nude Phoebe and Bubblegum appeared while they were trying to put on their clothing.

Marceline blinked for a moment before speaking up.

"Uhhh… hey guys… did Rattleballs interrupted you or something?"

"Like you wouldn't believe… he crashed into Bubblegum and said something about getting ready and something about Fionna but then were here before we can get ready." Phoebe said while she quickly tries to get her clothes on… but Ranmyaku solved that by snapping his fingers before the two were in their clothing, and instead of the armor, Phoebe wore a beautiful Flame Queen outfit.

Bubblegum blushed when she saw it before looking to see what she's wearing.

Turns out, instead of her normal outfit, she was wearing a beautiful outfit that had pants instead of a skirt that hugged her legs well, honestly they clothing was so comfy that if she didn't look, she would feel naked right now, and it hugged her curves well.

Bubblegum seemed to like her new outfit before speaking up.

"Okay so what's this all about?,and where's Fionna?"

"Simple, Fionna was taken by the mother of all Ass's, Ash and is probably getting raped by him even as we speak if this note is any indication of his intentions." Ranmyaku coldly said before tossing the note to the duo before he raised the old book and opened it while a feeling of dread went through everyone when that happened before he said this.

"Now… Time to see where that fucker went with my employee." Ranmyaku said with a tone that they never heard before… which told that Ash pissed off the Librarian and… well… the trio had this thought.

 _'Oh boy he's pissed.'_ Marceline thought.

 _'I haven't seen him this angry when we saw Finn and Marcy fooling around… maybe even more than that... However Ash just crossed line when he took our Fionna. I hope we find them in time.'_ Bubblegum thought.

Phoebe flared a bit before thinking.

 _'That son of a bitch… he better not do anything to Fionna or he'll feel my wrath.'_ She thought before her flame turned blue for a second.

A moment later, a orb that looked like a grid appeared from the page of the book he turned the book to before it expands to cover the area before three figures appear in the clearing, a ghost like Marceline laying on the ground, a ghost like Fionna, and a ghost like Ash who looked down at the knocked out duo before he reached down and picked up Fionna before the group heard the ass say this while actually gripping Fionna's ass.

"Hehe, gonna enjoy seeing how well you are if you're Mar Mar's newest pet and my new guinea pig for this book of spells… Ashacus Flyacus." Ash said before they duo flew off into a certain direction, not to his cabin which would have been too obvious, and while Ranmyaku gave the donk a cold look while not speaking, seems this was a playback somehow of what happened after Marceline passed out, but not before Ash returns with Fionna and placed the umbrella with the note and said this.

"Hehe, good thing I had this nearby… Ashacus Flyacus." Ash said before repeating the spell before the duo flew away and didn't come back.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe were shocked at what they heard before they start to get angry before Phoebe spoke.

"Which way did they go?"

"Locating…. Damn… looks like even if we hustle, it will take two hours to get there, seems it's on an island off the coast of Ooo but close enough to see if you look at it from the beach." Ranmyaku said before a map of Ooo was shown in a 3D form and a arrow points to a spot off the coast before saying this.

"I'll head on ahead after sending you three back to your respective homes to get ready, just rip these and you three will instantly teleport to me, and Marceline, get the best anti sun gear you got, knowing how twisted he is, he may have used a spell that involves sunlight to keep Fionna from moving and other sun based traps." Ranmyaku said before he tore three pages from his book and they flew into each ladies hands before three pages regenerated from the book.

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum were a bit surprise and were gonna protest but they had no time to argue before since Fionna's life was at stake before the trio nods at him.

A moment later, Ranmyaku snapped his fingers before the trio vanished and he said this a moment later.

"Better enjoy your time with Fionna you sick fuck… Cause I can promise it will be your last." Ranmyaku said before he shot into the forest with surprising speed towards the arrow while the scene shifts back to Ash and Fionna.

* * *

Seaside cave lair/ Underground area/ Fionna, Ash

The scene goes back to the duo while Ash appeared after he had some kind of item in hand… and a second Ash appeared while holding the memory orb.

"Got you a little gift before we have some fun, mind putting it on?... you do realize what I can do if you don't." Ash said while the double grins while putting a bit of pressure on the orb which caused it to crack again before letting up to let it heal.

Fionna grinds her teeth in anger before she nods her head at Ash since she had no choice.

A bit later, she wore a very revealing two piece outfit that barely covered anything while a collar was around her neck before the circle around her vanished.

"You can step forward now, but remember, your memories of your friends and your male side is in my hands… and that collar will make sure you listen even if you don't like it." Ash said with a cruel grin on his face while the double held the orb.

Fionna grumbles a bit before she steps forward, MVK looked at Ash with narrowed eyes in Fionna's view, but even he knew if he tried anything, the collar would stop him from trying and then there was the memory orb… if that was destroyed...

"Hehe… good girl… better shower up, I'll be doing the same before we have our fun… you have 10 minute in the shower… and don't try and remove the collar… it will automatically burn your neck with sunlight if you try… and if you thought the circle was bad… well…" Ash said before trailing off before he walked away with the double trailing after him after pointing to a shower nearby which had a curtain and a drain, there was even soap… guess he wanted a clean lady to have fun with...

Fionna cries a bit before she went in the shower and took off the two piece before she starts cleaning herself.

 _"I'm sorry to say Fionna, but unless you can get rid of the collar or get back the memory orb, I can't do anything, when you passed out I couldn't counter at all…"_ the MVK said while he stood near the shower, even he seemed displeased at what was going on right now.

Fionna sobbed a bit before speaking.

"I-It's fine VK… N-None of us saw it… c-coming." She said between sobs before she was able to finish showering with 4 minutes left.

She then dried herself off before putting the two piece back on before she starts to head for Ash.

A bit later, she saw the monster ass exit the shower on the upper floor with a towel around his waist before he said this.

"Well well, didn't expect you to come up here, then again you can't cause trouble… so… why don't we start the fun… and thanks to a few spells I learned, well… lets just say, hate aside, your body may betray you." Ash said with a cruel grin while he points a thumb at the bed nearby.

Fionna nods at Ash before she approaches the bed and climbs on it before she crawls to the back and lays down on her back.

Ash grins at that before he approached the bed as well before removing the towel while saying this.

"I'll admit, when I became immortal, my form was stuck like this, but thanks to this spell… and voila." Ash said when the towel dropped to show… a shocking… 11 inch dick that was around 3 to 4 inches in width.

Fionna's eyes widen in shock before paling in fear before thinking.

 _'Oh. My. Glob… h-he made it bigger than what Marcy said.'_

"Hehe, impressed?, but before I use this beast on you… might as well sample some goods." Ash said when he crawled onto the bed and approached Fionna with a grin on his face.

The Vampire Queen in training felt disgusted to be on the same bed as this Royal McDouchebag when that asshole got closer.

A moment later, Ash stopped near Fionna and said this.

"Another spell I learned… hope you like it." Ash said before his right hand went to her right breast and moved the bra like cloth away before he played with Fionna's breast while his hand glows… and pleasure shot through Fionna's body without her control.

Fionna jolts a bit when she felt that before wondering what Ash did.

"Hehe… pleasure heightening spell, never tested it out yet on Vamps… so thanks for the help… and one more spell for this…" Ash said before he shocked her by kissing her while some kind of mist went into her mouth…. And she started to feel good… real good…

Fionna was surprised by this sudden action before squirming a bit before she surprisingly let out a muffled moan.

 _'Oh no… why did I do that?... why does it feel good?'_ She thought before she moans again against her will.

Ash pulls away before he said this.

"Hehe… seems the heat spell is working… now I won't have to issue orders for you to please this…" Ash said before he moved a bit so his erect dick was shown to Fionna.

Fionna tried to catch her breath a bit before her face blushed when she saw that.

"Hehe… see something you like?... all you have to do is do whatever you want to please me… and you get this dick all to yourself." Ash said to tempt Fionna while the mist did the work.

Even though her memories as a male was at stake, Fionna wanted to protest and bite Ash's dick off. Sadly the heat spell was affecting her too much before she felt her body move before getting on all fours and crawl towards the prick's dick.

Ash grins at that before he waits for what she would do next.

"Remember… try anything… and bam… your memories of your entire life with your friends, and loved ones… bye bye." Ash said as one last reminder to the in heat Vampire Queen when her head got close to his dick.

Fionna, who was in front of Ash's dick, looks up before speaking.

"Y-Yes Master." She said before she opens her mouth and gobbles up the head of the douchebag's dick before she starts bobbing her head.

Ash lets out a pleased moan from that not only from the feeling bit from the master part before saying this.

"Oh yeah… that's right bitch… really suck that dick, hope you like the taste, I cleaned it well and added a bit of something to egg you on when I used more of that mist… to really put you into overdrive with your heat." Ash said while his mist coated dick put more of the heat inducing mist into Fionna.

Fionna's face had a deeper blush before she went a bit rough on her bobbing before she uses her tongue to lick the head.

"Oh fuck yeah…" Ash groans out before using a hand to reach over and lightly gripped Fionna's ass before he starts to lightly spank it and with each hit, sends more pleasure inducing magic into her.

Fionna jolts before she muffly moans from that action before bobbing her head a little fast before trying to get more of Ash's dick in her mouth before using one hand to gently fondle his balls.

"Oh yeah… keep that up… gonna give you a treat soon… been awhile and haven't masturbated in awhile… got quite a bit saved up." Ash said while he repeats his actions on Fionna's ass to egg her on.

Hearing this caused the heat induced Vampire Queen to bob her head really fast like if she was trying to milk him before thinking.

 _'Oh fuck… what is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be hating it but this… asshole keeps applying more of that mist which makes me enjoy it a lot. Oh man I hope someone saves me or I'll truly have his… k-kid.'_

A minute later, Ash lets out a loud groan before he gripped Fionna's head with his free hand, and had her head deep throat his dick before he starts unloading into her stomach, and thanks to the fact that Fionna didn't need to breathe more as the Vampirism progressed, she could hold her breath for a long time now.

Fionna's eyes widen from the amount that Ash released before she tries to swallow this big load.

Little did she know, the Vampire Queen's folds were getting wet from not only the spanking but from drinking Ash's cum.

About 20 seconds later, Ash tapped off before he pulled Fionna's head back before saying this while some semen dribbled down Fionna's chin.

"Hehe… how was that slave… enjoy the treat?... better get ready cause that ass is next… finally… that pussy." Ash said with a wide grin.

Fionna blushed greatly after swallowing all that cum before she turns her body around with her ass pointing at the douchebag before speaking.

"P-Please… M-Master… p-plunge your… c-cock in my… a-ass."

Ash grins before he approached Fionna while the scene went to Ranmyaku for a moment while he shot out of the forest and ran across some fields with shocking speed, at this rate, he would be there in 1 hour and 30 minutes instead of two.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Fields/ Ranmyaku**

Ranmyaku was silent for the entire time, however he stopped for some reason before three people appeared… Bubblegum, Phoebe, and Marceline… and they looked very different.

Marceline appeared with her sun protecting armor. There was no sign of any skin left.

Bubblegum appears wearing a pick jumpsuit with her ray gun.

Phoebe was in her armor again, but was wearing a helmet this time while she had a sword handle… all in all, the three looked deadly in their own ways before Ranmyaku said this.

"So… ready?" Ranmyaku asked the trio with a serious tone.

"Ready." The trio said in unison.

"Good, sorry for this, but it will be easier if I run while you three sit in special magics I know." Ranmyaku said while the group noticed his legs… and saw the rips in tears in his pants while some blood came from a few wounds… did he push himself to get this far?, the forest was massive.

The girls star at his legs with shock before Marceline spoke.

"Dude… your legs need to heal."

"Sorry but we don't have time, I can worry about my wounds later, the more time we waste here, the more time that disgrace of a wizard Ash can take to have his way with Fionna, and I wouldn't be much of a boss if I let that happens to my employees… no… a friend…. And believe me…. When someone harms a friend of mine… I make them pay!" Ranmyaku shockingly said while he turned into the direction of Ash's hideout.

"Then let's get going then." Phoebe says.

Ranmyaku nods before he said this,

"I can run fast, Phoebe can turn into a trail of flames, but are you going to carry Bubblegum Marceline?" Ranmyaku asked while he looked back at her,

That's when Bubblegum spoke.

"Not to worry, I can fly with my rocket shoes."

"Alright… LET'S GO KICK A FUCKER'S ASS!" Ranmyaku said before he starts running again while blood drips behind him.

The girls were again shocked before Phoebe and Marceline starts following him.

Bubblegum however was left behind before she tapped both backs of her shoes together twice before she immediately starts flying after them.

Meanwhile back with Ass… er Ash and Fionna...

* * *

 **Ooo/ Hidden lair/ Fionna, Ash**

The scene now showed the Royal pain in the ass while he was fucking Fionna's ass with surprisingly strong thrusts while his body emits magic to power it and he even used his hands to grip her breasts after he bent down to feel her large breasts… while Fionna at this time…

Fionna groans for a moment before she surprisingly moans from how good it was before saying this.

"O-Oh Master!"

"H-Hehe… that's right… better keep calling me that… m-may keep you like this if you keep p-pleasing me… m-may have… M-Mar Mar join if i-if your g-good my pet!" Ash said while he thrusts harder and harder into her her ass while his dick was twitching again in her after 10 minutes.

Fionna was moaning louder and louder before she felt her climax approaching as well.

A moment later, Ash roars before he unleashed a surprisingly large load of semen into Fionna's ass and gripped her breasts tightly.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The Vampire Queen moans loud with ecstasy before she came hard as well.

A moment later, Ash tapped off after panting a bit before wiping his forehead and after he fell on his ass, he said this while his dick was still erect.

"Hehe, how about a bonus round of you using those nice breasts and mouth to please my dick before getting to the final round for today." Ash said with a grin on his face.

Fionna pants a bit before she turns around before saying this.

"L-Let me… ride you… M-Master." She said while looking at the douchebag with a heat induced lust in her eyes.

Ash blinked a few times before shrugging and after laying back with his hands behind his head, said this.

"Alright, might as well see a good show before I get to see how good those breasts are." Ash said with a sleazy grin on his face while his dick stood like a tower, not as big as some but still big nonetheless from the spell he used.

Fionna then crawls forward to Ash before climbing on top of him before she positioned her ass above the pricks's dick.

That's when she lowers herself before feeling Ash's dick enter her asshole.

Ash lets out a pleased groan when he felt that before he watched his dick enter her ass while thinking this.

 _"Hehe, glad this stuff is working so well for me, going to need to try and get Mar Mar later after a bit more… tests."_ Ash thought before he felt Fionna's ass touch his groin which showed she took his entire length into her ass.

The Vampire Queen in training groans and shudders for a moment before she placed her hands on Ash's chest before she starts bouncing her ass up and down.

"Oh yeah my pet, really ride that dick… tell me how good it feels." Ash said while he felt his already inflated Ego growing a bit more when he watched Fionna ride his dick.

Fionna moans and groans with each bounce before she brought her hands to cup the douchebag's cheeks before speaking.

"I-It… f-feels so… fucking good!"

Ash grins from that before he brought his hands up and gripped Fionna's large breasts and said this while he fondles them.

"Then keep going my pet, might as well give you a reward if you keep this up!" Ash said before he thrusts his hips up when Fionna lowered herself before she felt his dick go a bit deeper into her as a result.

"OH FUCK MASTER YES! I DON'T WANT THIS TO STOP!" Fionna moans which caused her to bounce a bit fast and hard while looking at him.

Ash groans a bit before grinning before times passed a bit to about 7 minutes later before Fionna felt his dick twitching in her ass while Ash sped up his thrusts a bit and really put his magic into causing her pleasure to skyrocket.

Fionna's face had a deep blush while she moans loud with each bounce before saying this.

"O-Oh Master… y-your cock… f-feels amazing… I-I wish we can… f-fuck…. f-forever." She said before part of her had this thought.

 _'Why the fuck did I say that?! This isn't me… it's the work of Ash's spell. I need to fight this!'_

A minute later, Ash felt his orgasm approaching before he said this.

"B-Brace yourself… I'm about to blow!" Ash said while he keeps thrusting his dick into Fionna's ass who bounces on it.

Fionna didn't need to be told twice before she surprisingly hugged Ash while bouncing her ass even harder.

Ash was a bit caught off guard from that but didn't really care when he felt himself getting closer and closer until...

"G-GAH!" Ash roars before his load shot into Fionna's ass while his hands went to her ass to hold her down.

Fionna moans with ecstasy before she came hard from pussy when she felt her ass getting filled again while hugging the douchebag a bit tighter.

For about 15 to 20 second, the duo ride out their orgasms before Ash tapped off before he pants for breath.

Fionna pants as well before she lift her head up to look at Ash before saying this.

"O-Oh Master." She said with a lust induced look on her face.

Ash grins at that a moment later before he said this.

"Well then… if you like that and want a bit more while I recover… how about a titfuck?, I've seen you play with these breasts so I wonder… do you feel good with them as well just as much as your ass or pussy?" Ash said while he gripped her breasts again while his magic went through them.

Fionna moans and pants a bit before saying this.

"Y-Yes."

Ash grins before he said this.

"Well then… get to work my pet, I want to see how well you can use the sweet looking tits." Ash said while he pulled himself free of Fionna's ass and scoots back to let her see his dick in front of her.

Fionna at first groans when she felt Ash pulling out before saying this after eyeing his dick.

"Yes… M-Master." Before she crawls towards Ash before getting in front of his dick.

That's when she stood on her knees and grabbed her breasts before she smothered the douchebag's dick before moving up and down.

"Oh fuck that's the ticket, really get it good before we get to the real fun." Ash said with a grin while the scene shifts to the group of Ranmyaku, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Phoebe heading towards the beach before the group stopped while Ranmyaku took a moment to catch his breath, he looked really pale when everyone was in focus.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Beach/ Ranmyaku, Marceline, Phoebe, Bubblegum**

The girls were very worried before Bubblegum spoke after landing.

"Ran, perhaps you should stop now. Tell us where to go and we'll carry you."

"Don't waste the energy, the island is that way, all we need to do is fly or cruise over the water for about 30 minutes and we will be there." Ranmyaku said before he knelt down a bit before saying this.

"F-Fuck… like last time I screwed up… some Librarian I am…." Ranmyaku said while he tried to catch his breath.

"You didn't screw up dude. No one saw what Ash was gonna do." Marceline said while trying to make him feel better.

"M-Maybe, but I gave that book to the GMW when he checked out his 100,000 book… Glob, I might as well have handed Fionna over to the fucker myself if he got that book from him for some reason." Ranmyaku said with a regretful tone before gritting his teeth in anger.

The girls were a bit confused before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Wait you're talking about Grand Master Wizard? Why did he need a book of spells for?"

"Well… never really talked about the details of the book… but apparently the GMW… had trouble in bed if you get what I mean, so I figured I could try and lend a hand with a book that I found that deals with sex based spells like… equipment size increases, or one that heightens pleasure by touch, I didn't ask to many questions since the guy seemed sincere, but I still want to figure out how the hell Ash got my book… and if its not a good reason… Wizard City might be missing its GMW in the future." Ranmyaku said while he leaked some killing intent.

The trio's eyes widen at the explanation before Marceline spoke.

"Well Ash has a knack for blackmailing people so… maybe he found out about GMW's secret and threatened to tell. But wait you said equipment size and heightened pleasure?"

Ranmyaku sighs before he said this.

"Well to put it bluntly, the spells that I talked about are for… well… Marceline… not to dig up bad memories… but ever seen Ash's… size before?" Ranmyaku cryptically asked… strange question but his question normally had answers.

Marceline groans a bit before she said this.

"5 inches."

"Welp… if he got my book… well… he can increase that size to whatever he wished, immortality aside, that book allows a slight shapeshifting ability so to speak, and the pleasure thing… well if he gripped your breasts in the past, you would be disgusted, but now, if he uses a certain spell, then just a touch can cause pleasure to shoot through your body." Ranmyaku said while he rubbed the back of his head.

The girl's eyes widen in shock before Phoebe spoke.

"Oh Glob… we have to hurry."

"Yeah, like it or not, Ash may have become a demon of sex if he's misusing that book right now." Ranmyaku said before he looked around for a boat and sighs before saying this.

"Looks like I'll have to be carried over the ocean, sorry ladies but I want to save my magic for that fucker." Ranmyaku said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"No time for apologies. We have a rapist to exterminate." Marceline said before she scoops up Ranmyaku and carries him bridal style before the trio starts flying over the ocean.

Meanwhile with Ash and Fionna…

* * *

 **Ooo/ Hidden lair/ Ash, Fionna**

The scene now showed Ash while he was fucking Fionna's pussy while she was on her back and Ash was really giving her a pounding… seems he was getting close by how much time had passed.

Fionna was moaning loud with ecstasy before she wrapped her arms and legs around the douchebag to make him thrust deeper.

"Oh yeah… almost… almost…" Ash said right before he thrust himself one last time into Fionna before he roars and flood her womb with his semen.

"AAAAHHH!" Fionna yells with a pleased look on her face while holding Ash closer as she looks at his eyes with lust before she surprisingly kissed his lips follow by tongue.

Ash was a bit surprised from that but went with it while he rides out his orgasm and had his tongue fight hers.

About 30 seconds later, Ash pulled out of Fionna with a pleased tone before he saw semen pour out of her while he saw Fionna fall fully onto the bed with a fucked up look on her face before he grins and wondered what she was thinking right now.

Even though she had a pleased look on her face while there was some part of Fionna that thought of this.

 _'Oh Glob… it happen. I betrayed everyone. Now I'm sure I'm knocked up with this… fucker's kid.'_

After a minute, Ash got up from the bed and said this.

"Hehe, rest well my dear, may have a few more rounds later to make sure your knocked up, I'll be taking a shower in the meantime." Ash said before he heard this.

 **"ASSSSSHHHHHH, COME OUT YOU FUCKER!"** A male voice roars out with killing intent filling the air… but for some reason… Ash wasn't scared… in fact he grins when he heard that while Fionna...

Fionna shuddered a few times before thinking.

 _'T-That… sounds like Ran. I-I'm being saved but… why is Ash grinning?'_

"Hehe… hope you don't mind waiting here my dear… I'm sure they will enjoy seeing you in this room, hehe… I'll return the memory orb… and leave my clone in charge… see you… oh and just to give you a heads up… Gumbald and a follower of his who knew of him in the past before he became that punch bowl says hi." Ash said before he starts walking away after the soul orb was put back in Fionna but not before Ash said this.

"I don't need this anymore, already memorized everything, mind returning this for me?" Ash said while he dropped the book on bed while he breathed out a mist again.

"And to make sure you give them a good sight…. Might as well show them how much you enjoyed it… now… bye bye.." Ash said before he starts walking away after grabbing his clothes and going into a hidden exit that had a portal before it got destroyed by the clone who grins when he walks toward the window and looked down to see who was there… and saw a pissed off Ranmyaku, Phoebe, Bubblegum… Marceline.

"Hehe, well welcome to the island chumps, hope the trip here wasn't to bad." The Ash clone said before jumping from the window while Fionna was left in the room with the heat inducing mist.

Fionna shuddered at the feeling before thinking.

 _'G-Gumbald's back? How? Who's the mysterious follower...Oh man I need to fight this. I don't want them to see me like this.'_ She thought before she actually tries to fight back the mist.

However, the mist seems to sit around her and her control starts to slip little by little while the scene went outside… to show the clone look down the others with a grin on his face, but the others didn't know he was a clone.

The girls were staring at the clone with anger before Marceline spoke up.

"Alright Ash… where is Fionna?!"

"Hehe, up in the bedroom resting… I must say… that book really did wonders with her… hehe.. Practically came onto me when I used that mist." The clone said to egg the group on.

Phoebe flared up before Bubblegum took out her ray gun and pointed at the clone while Marceline was ready to rip his heart out.

A moment later, Ranmyaku shockingly starts walking forward much to the ladies shock while The clone just grins before Ranmyaku said this.

"I'll take care of Fionna, you three handle this sick fuck." Ranmyaku said while he walked by the Clone while giving him a knowing look while the clone said this to really piss off the ladies since Ranmyaku saw through him.

"Say hello to the mother of my kid then… really showed her a good time and then some…. Hehe." The clone said while Ranmyaku ignored him to walk into the hideout which left the clone with the ladies.

Said ladies had enough before Bubblegum quickly fires her gun at the clone.

The clone quickly dodge with a quick whoa before the scene shifts while the trio tries to attack the clone while he dodged their attacks.

Ranmyaku in the meantime was walking through the lair while he looked for Fionna before hearing a noise from up above… sounded like a moan or something before he quickly walked up the stairs leading into the room with Fionna and his eyes narrow a bit at what he saw.

Fionna was seen lying on the bad and was fingering her cum filled pussy making her pant and moan.

"Fionna!" Ranmyaku called to try and get her attention, maybe seeing a friendly face could snap her out of it a bit...

Fionna did look and was happy to see the librarian before she said this.

"O-Oh Ran… m-my Prince Charming. You s-saved me… L-Let me suck your c-cock as a… r-reward."

Ranmyaku frowned when he saw a lust driven Fionna try and get to him by crawling on the bed before he breathed in while thinking of a complicated spell and when he breathed out, he shot out a surprising gust of wind which blew away the mist and when Fionna got stunned a bit, he shot forward and after he tapped her forehead, he said this while his eyes and finger tip glows.

 **"Sleep!"** Ranmyaku said before Fionna's eyes slowly drift closed before she fell onto the bed with a relieved look on her face before Ranmyaku took a moment to think before sighing and said this.

"Fionna… you fucking owe me big time for what I'm about to do." Ranmyaku said before he places two fingers on one side each of Fionna's head before cleaning her with some kind of glow and her holes were fully cleaned and he placed a anti-pregnancy seal on her which got rid of any possible issues… now… for the memory, can't really get rid of it like that but he could do this but got the shock of his life when he heard this.

 _"I wouldn't recommend trying to absorb the memories of what happened to her Mr. Librarian."_ The MVK said thanks to the connection Ranmyaku made before he thought this.

 _"Hehe… well, considering what just happened to her, I won't hold back... besides she's my employee and I'm her boss... besides I wouldn't be much of a head Librarian if I didn't do at least this much..."_ Ranmyaku thought before he starts to drain the memories of what happened to Fionna today into his own head which caused him to grit his teeth from the pain it caused him… physically with the headache it caused, and mentally with what he saw… and the last bit about Gumbald really caused him to grit his teeth and he saw that Ash escaped before he pulled away from Fionna when he was done, all he did was make it so that she would remember the knockout, but wouldn't remember what happened today after that.

Meanwhile with the ladies… they were having a shockingly hard time hitting the clone while he hopped, skipped, and jumped around the place while mocking them each time.

Bubblegum continues to fire her ray gun while Phoebe throws some flame balls at the douche.

Meanwhile, Marceline tries to hit him with her Axe before the door of the lair opened which caused everyone stop to see Ranmyaku carrying Fionna out of the lair bridal style while shadows covered his eyes, Fionna was in her unisex outfit again and seemed healthy, knocked out, but healthy.

"Fionna!" Phoebe yells.

However the Clone jumped in front of Ranmyaku and Fionna before saying this.

"Hehe, well how was it Chump to see Fi-!" The clone said before he got hit backhanded by Ranmyaku with such speed that he crashed into a nearby cliff side before anyone could react while Ranmyaku rests Fionna on the ground thanks to a barrier.

Everyone was shocked at the move before Phoebe quickly flew over to see if she's okay.

Bubblegum and Marceline looked at the Librarian before the Vampire Queen spoke.

"Come on Ran, let's end this fucker once and for all."

However what Ranmyaku said while the clone pulled himself free of the wall would shock the ladies.

"No need, the real Ash left before we even knew it, that guy is a clone of his…. I noticed the moment we got here." Ranmyaku said with an even tone.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe, who was beside Fionna, was shocked before Bubblegum spoke.

"What? We've been dealing with a clone this whole time?"

"Yeah… sorry for not saying anything…" Ranmyaku said before the Clone starts to chuckle and laugh before it said this.

"Hehehe, oh wow, I don't know how pathetic you chumps are, I mean I knew that follower guy of Gumbald was good with some things, but didn't expect him to be right with this and this plan to distract you all." The clone said while Ranmyaku was oddly silent throughout it all.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe were shocked when they heard that before Bubblegum spoke again.

"A-A follower of… G-Gumbald?" She questioned hoping she's not hearing it.

"Ayup, his name is Demonga and he was made to be like Gumbald's shadow or personal bodyguard, or more like a living weapon that was to be activated for one purpose… getting Gumbald back, and thanks to this plan of his, well… your castle is unguarded right?, well, maybe that Rattleball guy I heard about maybe there, but considering Demonga can channel lightening… well..." The clone said with a twisted grin on his face.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before speaking.

"Oh my Glob."

"Hehe, yup, and the icing on the cake was that Demonga told me that I could do anything I wanted as long as it completed a mission… and believe me… I really enjoyed my little practice run with Fionna there… now for the real deal, eh... Mar Mar?, oh and when I mentioned you all and that this chumpette was the new VK… you know what he said…" Ash said before saying this.

"Why should I care what you do with those weaklings… that is what he said with a cold look in his eyes… damn, that Gumbald guy really made a cold monster huh?" The Clone said with a twisted grin on his face.

Bubblegum couldn't believe what she was hearing before speaking.

"Impossible… there's no way that monster made anything like that on my watch."

"Oh really, I heard from Demonga you liked to go out sometimes for scavenger hunts and there was that one time with that supposed date, then again Demonga got that info from Gumbald before he got turned into a punch bowl so the info cuts off there… point is… he had plenty of time to trick you since you were nothing more then a kid back then… smart… but still a kid." the clone said with a grin on his face.

Bubblegum eyes widen when she remembered that 'date'.

That's when she aims her gun at the clone before she fires at him.

However the clone just dodged before saying this.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?, oh believe me, I have yet to begin to say some of the things I heard, like about Neddy for starters?" The Clone said with a twisted grin on his face.

"Don't talk about my brother!" Bubblegum yells when she keeps firing at the clone.

The clone however chuckles and chuckles again before Ranmyaku simply put his hand on top of the gun before saying this.

"Mind leaving him to me your highness… I did reverse the damage done to Fionna and took the memories of what happened to her in my own head… so out of everyone right now..." Ranmyaku said before he gave her a gentle smile.

"...I'm the one who is more furious right now." Ranmyaku simply said before a wave of power emits from him which gently comforts the ladies but the Clone got forced to one knee… honestly past shows of power were nothing compared to now.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe was a bit surprise even though they didn't felt it before Bubblegum spoke.

"S-Sure. He's all yours."

"Thanks your majesty… I'll make this quick." Ranmyaku said before he slowly walked to the clone while he held his book out and the clone got forced to his other knee when Ranmyaku got close.

The clone was shocked at what was going in before he saw the librarian with a book before speaking.

"What are you gonna do? Read me to death?" He said before chuckling.

"So to speak… I'm guessing your linked with the original… so I have a little gift for him… a curse to be exact…. One that will last as long as he lives… and you are the perfect conduit." Ranmyaku said while the book emits a black mist which flowed along the ground.

The clone looks around before speaking.

"Whoa wait what's going on?"

Ranmyaku grins before he spoke up with a cold tone.

 **"Simple… Every Wizard worth his salt knows that magic is power… But what if that magic is infected right down to your core and you feel agony beyond belief when you try and cast a simple spell… I won't kill your original… but I will make him powerless while keeping him immortal… if he is harmed, he will regenerate, if he is killed, he will revive… I will tell you this… you have pissed off the wrong person… I don't care about any Glob or their rules or what they will try to do after I do this… but… I don't fucking care… I will give your original… A CURSED DEATHLESS STATE!"** Ranmyaku said before he roars when he gripped the clones head right before the the clone felt the magic… no… it was… something else… go into him and… flow elsewhere…

The clone then starts to scream in agony when he felt the curse coursing through his body while elsewhere… Ash himself screams in agony when his body felt off and pain like no other was felt while a figure with a spear was looking down on him with a blank face with others… were slightly worried about him, but only slightly.

The ladies watching Ranmyaku however had these thoughts when the mist continues to flow into the clone and heard of what Ranmyaku said…

 _'Wow… didn't know Ran can do something like that. Personally I would like to see him dead. But Ash having no magic is good.'_ Marceline thought.

 _'Whoa… I didn't think a spell like that would exist. Hopefully Death or Glob doesn't get pissed at Ran.'_ Bubblegum thought.

 _'No offense to Ran but I would've used a spell to kill that asshole for he did to Fionna. But him with no magic and constantly feeling pain and death over and over works for me.'_ Phoebe thought while looking at Fionna with a worried look.

The clone continues to scream before he suddenly poof meaning he was too weak to keep living.

Or it would have if Ranmyaku didn't channel some energy into it to bring it back to full health while Ranmyaku held the clone's head and after a moment, tossed him into the air directly above him by quite a bit.

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum were shocked when they saw that before wondering to see what happens next.

A moment later, a black substance emit from the book and slowly went over Ranmyaku's arm… while the pressure around him slowly strengths while the ground around him begins to rumble while he got into a fighting stance with his right arm pulled back when he remembers a few of Fionna's memories and thoughts she had before and after the mist was used on her while the clone of Ash slowly fell to the ground and Ranmyaku starts to swing his fist.

 _'Oh Master!'_

Ranmyaku's fist went through the air while another sentence entered his head.

 _'Please plunge your cock in my ass.'_

When the clone got close to the fist one last sentence was heard, but unlike the others… this one was of Fionna and her thoughts on getting her pussy filled at the end...

 _'I betrayed them… I didn't want to want enjoy it but I did… I'm a terrible person.'_

When the Clone got close to the fist which soared towards it… he saw the rage fueled look on Ranmyaku's face while more of the black substance went to move to his face and had this one thought when he felt how much energy the Librarian used..

 _'Oh shit.'_

A moment later, Ranmyaku roars right when he slugged the clone and slammed the clone into the ground… and as a result… most of the area was destroyed with that one hit and the lair was completely totaled from the shock wave alone… how much power did Ranmyaku have!?

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum stared at wide eyes when they saw everything.

That's when they wondered why Ranmyaku was so angry before they saw the book and were curious what it was and what was that odd substance that was covering the librarian's arm.

When the dust settles… the group saw that Ranmyaku had totaled the area around them while his substance covered fist was in the clones gut and it wasn't dead yet.

 _'How the fuck is the clone still alive?'_ The trio thought.

That question was answered when the Clone asked that same question before Ranmyaku coldly said this.

"Oh believe me… you will once I remove my fist… but just to let you and your master know…" Ranmyaku said before he leaned down and made sure that Ash's handiwork was erased by giving Fionna a birth control spell seal, cleaning her body with magic, and taking the memories she got into his own head about what Ash did before Ranmyaku said this with a tone only the clone would hear.

 ** _"I may have made your original's body truly immortal… but I can find him easily now… and believe me… I will make him pay… maybe I should torture him or give him to Hudson since his soul isn't immortal… but I can think about that later… but for now… you get my rage right?"_** Ranmyaku whispered to the clone while he gave the clone looks so cold that they could rival Death's gaze.

The Clone pales when he heard that wishing he wasn't here.

His wish was answered when Ranmyaku removed his fist from the clones stomach and a moment later, the clone vanished while the black substance vanished from his right arm slowly and went back into the book.

Meanwhile with Ash while others looked over his body… a cold voice said this.

"Hooo… seems you outlived your usefulness Ash, a pity since you did the distraction well... granted I didn't tell you to rape Fionna since I didn't want her or the others as an enemy so I'll have to damage control thanks to you..." A figure with a spear said after looking away from an image on a wall that showed what Ranmyaku did with the clone with a cold tone while the figure set punch bowl on a table nearby while it danced happily.

Ash however coughed before speaking.

"H-Hey wait… I can still be of use… J-Just undo what happen."

"Unfortunately Ash, what he did was a deity class spell of all things, and made you powerless but immortal, at best now, you can be a perfect meat shield or something, or maybe you would rather be experimented on and turned into a living weapon?, does seem interesting since you can't be killed now." The figure said with a cold tone when he knelt in front of the powerless Wizard.

Ash gulped a bit when he heard that before speaking.

"Uh… n-no thanks I-I'm good."

"Well then… since you are no longer of use to us, we have no use for you, so might as well say goodbye… and trust me Ash… try and find any of our bases unless you're willing to go through anything for power… then expect no mercy from me… your powerless now but can regenerate from Death itself… so consider this my reward… letting you go free with no issue of getting hunted since you did help me get my Father back… **understand Ash?** " The Figure said while gripping Ash's hair and forced him to look into the cold eyes of the figure before him.

"Gah! Yes! Yes! I understand."

"Good… Me-Mow, please escort Ash to the nearest town if you would be so kind, I want to be sure we don't owe him anything after all, I'm at least a man who keeps his promises after all." The man said while looking to his right to an empty space for a moment.

Me-Mow steps forward before she spoke up.

"No problem boss. I'll make sure he gets there safely." She said before kneels down and hoists the douchebag up on her shoulders.

"Oh and if he gives a beauty like you any lip… well… you heard Ranmyaku… so do what you want with him if he's rude… he'll just heal and revive after all…" The Figure said with a small smirk.

Me-Mow blushed at first before chuckling when she said this.

"Hehe… with pleasure. Hopefully I get a nice reward when I see you later Demonga." She said before she starts taking Ash out.

"Oh trust me, if it's one thing he was good for, it was a distraction, and since we're one step closer to bringing my father and his siblings back since I went for a bit of a bonus, I'm in a good mood, come back quickly so we can have some real fun with the others, hehe, after all, I didn't bust you out of prison for looks alone, it was that head of yours that helped locate certain… info about Elemental's and what not." The Figure, now known as Demonga said while he looked at Me-Mow while she walked away while Crunchy and Manfried were tied up nearby while the Punch bowl danced over them.

"Come on everybody, let's dance." He said.

Demonga sweatdrops from that before saying this to Manfried and Crunchy.

"If you two keep Punch Bowl occupied, I'll let you go, but I'll have a few guards make sure you two don't leave this place… Agreed?" Demonga said while giving the duo a cold look.

Mandried was a bit confused before speaking.

"Uh sure no problem. But who are you again?"

"Let's just say an old family member that Bubblegum doesn't want you to know about, I won't harm family… but she is a traitor to the rest of her family… and I'm planning to bring them back with your help, understand you three are key people in this." Demonga said with a surprisingly gentle look in his eyes.

The pinata and Crunchy were a bit surprise but still confused before Crunchy spoke.

"Well don't worry we'll keep on eye on Punch here."

"Thank you, and the guards who will be watching you… Canyon, Huntress, can you two please enter?" Demonga asked while he looked to a pair of large doors.

That's when the two doors open and entering are said individuals responding to Demonga's call before Huntress spoke.

"You call boss?" She asked with a stoic look on her face.

"Indeed, I need you two to babysit these three, before you ask… I already filled you in on why these three are important right?, Keep them safe and secure here and I'll grant the wishes you want fulfilled, Canyon, a way to permanently get rid of the Lich for what he did to Billy, and Huntress, you never did say what your wish was, but did say you would work for a favor that I will have to pay later." Demonga said while he gave a similar stoic look to the duo.

Canyon closed her eyes before she placed a fist to her heart since she remembered hearing of Billy's death and wanted vengeance on the Lich for desecrating his body by making it a puppet while Huntress turned her head a bit since this what she needs is personal before the duo said this.

"Yes."

"Make no mistake, I won't force you into anything evil since you two are more like protectors and I can hire scumbags like Ash to do the dirty work, wish I could have ended him for what he did to Fionna or Finn but that Librarian took care of that for us, if you want some payback, ask Me-Mow about where the idiot went, but I won't tolerate failure or traitors, these three are the main point of my own goal, if I find out that they got away… and it's you two who are at fault…" Demonga said before his spear crackled with electrical energy to prove his point.

The duo did gulp for a moment while frowning on the inside when heard what Ash did before Huntress spoke.

"We'll make sure that we keep an eye on them."

"Good, and Canyon, did you bring the previous Flame king like I asked?, I'm hoping to… have a chat with him so that he can replace Ash I was planning on doing that after Ash finished his mission just now but things went easier thanks to that Librarian, and Huntress, did you find out where the woman named St. Pim is?, the records I gave you should have shown you where she was entombed in the ocean right?, or did the tide sweep her away?, I gave you a few water Elemental allies who could have looked as well in the ocean and you as the muscle since St. Pim could freeze them if she wants to." Demonga asked the duo with a much calmer look.

Canyon was the first to speak.

"It wasn't easy but I had to wait for Phoebe to get out of the kingdom and with the guards changing shifts, I was able to knock them out and get the former king out of prison. He didn't show any resistance when I told him about you. He's waiting for you in one of the rooms that's fireproof."

"Very good, maybe if you want, you can ask for a reward now, all you have to do is ask and I will try to the best of my ability to make it happen." Demonga said with a serious tone which showed he was serious while he looked Canyon in the eyes, and oddly not as a superior, but as an equal.

Canyon blinked for a moment before speaking.

"Thanks. I'll let you know when I think of something."

"Very well, Huntress, how were things on your end?" Demonga asked while he looked to the Wood Nymph with a serious expression.

"Eh it went easy… I was looking around for that Pim person and luckily, or bad luck for me, I ran into Ice King and he mentioned about her staying in his castle so I just went in, talk to her and she's now waiting for you in one of the guest quarters as well." Huntress replies.

"Good, guess I owe you more than one favor then, like I said with Canyon, just ask and I'll get it done to the best of my abilities, I keep my word as long as I am able to, and that is a damn long time, I reward those who do a good job well after all, many here can attest to that." Demonga said while he looked to Huntress with a look that showed he wasn't kidding.

Huntress nod her head before speaking.

"Thanks boss. But like Canyon, I'll let you when the time is right."

"Very well, I'll let you two keep an eye on those three now while I speak with St. Pim and the Ex-Flame king, if you ladies will excuse me.." Demonga said before he walked by them while his muscles were seen through his clothing when the wind pressed it against him… and looked ripped to hell…

Canyon blushed a bit when she saw that while Huntress who blushed a bit as well still kept a stoic look before Demonga left the room, though he did stop and points his spear at Manfried and Crunchy before a bolt of lightning shot from his spear and a moment later, the ropes snapped with pinpoint accuracy and the duo was freed before he walked out of the room.

A moment later, Punch bowl said this while dancing.

"Hehehe, time to party!" the punch bowl said while dancing on the table… did he ever stop?.

Canyon sweetdrop before speaking.

"He seems lively. So what do you think of Demonga personally?"

"Personally?, hasn't broke a deal yet as far as I've heard, so while I may have issues with him hiring someone like that disgrace Ash, I can't find any reason to hate him since Demonga honors his deals." Huntress said with crossed arms while she watched Punch bowl to make sure he didn't fall off the table.

Canyon frowns at the mere mention of Ash before speaking.

"Well you're right and he seems nice when not serious. Though I have to disagree when he hired that… monster. I think I should personally pay that bastard a visit and teach that donk a lesson for raping Finn."

"Well Fionna from what we heard, seems Finn can change genders now… hmm… I may join you on that one Canyon, and since we both got a reward… how about getting a stress reliever from Demonga, seems to me he won't call it quits if those muscles are any indication." Huntress said while giving the larger woman a slight grin.

Canyon's eyes widen in surprise before blushing a bit before speaking.

"U-Um… well… I-I guess it would nice… t-to get some relief since it's been a while for me." She said while rubbing her arm.

"Well I won't pry into your past, but I will say this since I have some regretful experiences, but do you think Billy would want you to mope like this?, your planning on having Demonga take the Lich down for good so that's a noble act, good or bad, no one is safe from that nightmare and I'm sure many would be pleased to see that skeleton gone for good, I mean how many times did that guy come back?" Huntress asked while she heard things like the lich having more lives then video game characters did.

"Well I heard he came back twice and also heard that Finn help took care of it… twice. Not saying the kid is bad at his job but the Lich has become pest. I maybe sad that Billy's gone, but I know he'll want me to move on. In fact it was also thanks to Finn when he helped me complete Billy's list." Canyon said with a slight smile.

"Hehe, seems to me you may have a thing for the hero, still, won't stop you if you want to go to him, but we better make sure to complete this babysitting job first, you heard about these three right?, Demonga would break that legendary calm I've heard about and hunt us to the ends of Ooo and beyond if we let anything happen to these three, personally I'm not one for romance, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun right?, so while you may seem to favor Finn, you may want to get some fun here while you can right before leaving." Huntress said with a chuckle a moment later.

Canyon blinked for a moment before speaking.

"Well that depends on what I see. I'm mean don't get me wrong, Finn is nice and adorable although… I am kinda leaning towards a bit to Demonga. I'll just see what my heart wants later on."

"Fair enough, mind keeping an eye on those two?, the pinata I doubt can move, but that crunchy guy may try something if we don't keep an eye on him, tried to take over the Candy Kingdom and got stuck in an ice pillar for awhile, I'll keep an eye on Dancy here." Huntress said while she looked back to Punch bowl who keeps dancing on the table.

"Alright." Canyon said before she kept a close eye on Manfried and Crunchy.

 **Meanwhile with the Ex-Flame King…**

He was sitting in a room that was made of Lava and brimstone of all things which seemed to have helped him relax while he waits for the leader of this group.

The former Flame King waited patiently while reading a fire based book.

A moment later, a knock was heard on the door before a Flame person with a scar over her eye said this.

"Demonga is here, better get ready sir since he is the strongest here for a reason and you don't want to piss him off, trust me, I don't hate him but he did this to me when I challenged him to a fight." The Flame Woman said while pointing to her scarred eye before moving away before Demonga himself enters… and shockingly enough he didn't get burned in the room and he wasn't wearing a Flame shield.

The former Flame King was shocked when he saw that before he regained his composure and set the book down before getting up and approach Demonga before speaking.

"A pleasure to meet you Demonga." He said before he pulled his hand out for a handshake.

"A pleasure as well your highness… or ex-highness, you do realize that once your escape is found out, you will be hunted down like a criminal by your daughter right if nothing is done right?" Demonga said with a serious tone while he returned the handshake for a moment.

"Don't remind me. Still can't believe she overthrew me. Plus I heard that pesky Finn knocked her up." The ex FK said before frowning a bit.

"Indeed, but they are getting married soon so at least the child won't be a bastard child at least, but enough talk, I want to get right down to business and hire you and make you one of my fighters in my ranks, I used Ash since he was a Wizard and had access to Wizard City and the underground connections there, but he outlived his usefulness and has been let go, I can't promise that you will be king again, but I can make a good substitute offer that can grant you power here." Demonga said while giving the Ex-Flame King a serious look.

Said elemental took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Alright. You have my attention."

"Simple, I want you as a leader of one of my bases that I have in Ooo, but for that to happen, you will have to overthrow the current leader, they may do their job, but they make too many errors in judgement and lose too many men in order to get the job done, don't get me wrong, I expect losses, but I want to make those losses minimal, and while your abilities can use some work, no offense, but you have been in that lamp for a long time so your abilities may have dulled, you are strategic and can lead an army since you led Flame troops into battle, so here is my offer, train under a Flame Elemental I have here and then dethrone the leader of the base I will send you to, do that... and you can do whatever you want to the base and the surrounding lands as long as you get missions done in an effective manner, and who knows… you may get a wife or two if you impress some ladies there with your strength… and your trainer is female as well so impress her and she may… reward her student who does well…" Demonga said while grinning a bit.

The Ex-Flame Ruler however had a sad look before speaking.

"I don't mind having more power but… I'm not even sure if I could get woman. I haven't been much in the dating game ever since my wife's… passing."

"Oh don't worry about that, you see, Ash did bring some knowledge back that I had copied into various books, one of them is allow a man to really please a lady… tell you what, why don't I let you read the book and let a Flame Elemental Woman help you test it out, some ladies here are interested in meeting you… like that woman with the scar on her eye, powerful fighter, but hard to control so you may have your work cut out, besides, your rusty right, so why not practice with getting the charm back, you did get Phoebe's mother right?, so you have charm, just lack of practice right?" Demonga said to try and cheer up the ex-Flame king.

"Hehe yeah and I do admit… the woman with the scar does look sexy. In fact some of the women you mentioned did catch my eye or two so I'm willing to test it out." The Ex-Flame King said while feeling a little better.

"Great, I'll have the one with the scar give you the tour, oh.. And if you two get it on, make sure to lock a door or something and get somewhere private, this is suppose to be a hidden base after all filled with fighter and don't want others to get distracted, I'll even send you on some simple battle missions with some help from a fighter or two to help get the rust off, now if you'll excuse me, I got a woman named St. Pim to speak with." Demonga said before he got up from his chair.

"Very well. By any chance who am I supposed to dethrone so I can be prepared?" The Ex-Flame King asked.

"Simple, a bitch of a woman named Maja the Sky Witch, I helped her before even if she didn't like it and now I want her gone since her magic is more damaging then helpful and she doesn't give a shit about allies.. do with her what you will if you beat her, hell, make her your sex slave if you want, just make sure she doesn't try and tell people about us, this group isn't evil, but it's not good either, we help or hinder whoever we want and support one another to reach our own goals, you do well here and you will be rewarded, fail… well… I'm not fond of failures." Demonga said before he walks to the door after gripping his spear which crackles with electrical energy.

The former Flame King didn't like the sound of that before speaking.

"Message received."

"Good, Burst will be with you in a moment." Demonga said before he exits the room and a minute later, the Flame elemental with the scar on her eye enters the room with a grin on her face.

She had a shapely figure hidden by some armor, a well toned body where fiery skin could be seen, and had fiery hair tied back into a ponytail, all in all, she looked surprisingly beautiful for a warrior based Flame Elemental before she said this.

"Well your majesty, since this meeting is out of the way, ready for the tour?" Burst said while she had a grin on her face, seems she was more relaxed now.

The former FK chuckles before speaking up.

"Well I be a fool to refuse from such a beautiful and exotic looking woman like yourself."

"Hehe, thanks, your not to bad yourself handsome, now come on, we got a base to go through, who knows, if we get through it quickly, I can show you how flexible I can get." Burst teased before she walked out of the room.

The Ex-Flame King did blink a bit before chuckling again before saying this.

"I think I just met my future wife or depending how things go… maybe more wives." He said before he gets up and follows Burst.

Meanwhile with St. Pim, seems she turned the room she was in into a more ice themed one while thinking that the place could used a cold touch, surprised the guard a bit when he looked in but he said this to St. Pim to get her attention.

"Hey, Demonga is here, better keep your manners around him, he has pretty good control over electrical energy so try and not piss him off." The guard said before he popped his head back out of the room for a minute.

St. Pim got up while waiting for Demonga to enter.

A moment later, Demonga enters before he blinks and saw the state of the room before saying this.

"Huh… seems you made yourself at home." Demonga said while he looked around the frozen room, didn't seem like he was affected by the cold.

"Yes indeed. Demonga I take?" Pim questioned.

"Indeed, hope Huntress and her allies were not too rough with you, I have no issue with you per say, but dragging you out of the Ice Kingdom and away from the Ice King may have been an issue since you like the cold, or did you have a thing for the King himself?, not trying to assume anything, but I didn't get to many details of your stay with the Ice King." Demonaga asked since Huntress told him that she was with the Ice king.

Pim shudders a bit before speaking.

"Oh Glob… please don't ask something like that again. To be honest the Wood Nymph did me a favor. I don't want to go another day seeing that man's… *shudders*... body." She said before feeling sick to her stomach.

"Shame you had to see something like that, heard rumors he was actually intelligent before getting cursed with the crown, still hope you had a good trip here, anything I can do to make your stay here pleasant or have you stay here as one of my workers, your intellect can be used in the science department or you can work here with ice based magics, especially since your the Ice Elemental." Demonga said while crossing his arms which gave St. Pim a good view of his muscles arms through his clothes.

St. Pim surprisingly blushed a bit before speaking.

"Well it is nicer here than in the castle. So... I like to stay here and perhaps do a bit of both with science and magic."

"Very well, depending on your work, you can work your way up from a simple lab station to your own base that you can make your own, is there anything else I can do to make your stay here pleasant?, I'm free for a bit right now, so if you have any requests, ask them now before I leave to help set your station up." Demonga said with a serious look on his face while not realizing where 's gaze was going thanks to her glasses blocking her eyes.

Pim did look at Demonga's muscles before speaking.

"Well perhaps you and I can have some Ice Coffee and chat so we can get to know each other better."

"Well I have 15 minutes so I guess I can, guard, bring some coffee here if you would be so kind." Demonga said before the guard left before he said this.

"So… got anything else besides getting to know me?, I'm not like the others and nearly 1000 years old if you heard rumors about me from others in the base, and your body is giving subtle signals… so… what do you really want from me?" Demonga asked when he walked towards St. Pim and a moment later, was in front of her while he looked down at her face to get a better look at her eyes while he had a serious gaze in his own.

St Pim raised her eyebrow a bit before speaking.

"Well to be honest I was hoping for a good lay and you look very decent." She said while looking at Demonga up and down.

"Very well, want to go ahead and start?, not the first time someone asked me for a quick lay and we can have that coffee afterwards." Demonga said while he stabbed his spear into the ground before saying this.

"So, considering your the guest, how do you want to start?" Demonga said while he still had the serious look on his face.

St. Pim smirk before she used her ice powers and froze the door shut so no one can enter.

Then she starts taking off her clothes till she was wearing her panties and bra. Though if you look at her bra, you can see that her breasts were at least D-E size.

Demonga shrugged before he starts removing his clothing and stood in the nude… and when St. Pim saw his body, she saw how well muscled he was… like living perfection that no regular mortal can become but not bulky to show he had some serious power and speed… and his dick was actually a full 12 inches in length… and 3 in width…

St. Pim blushed brightly when she saw all of Demonga's body before her glasses comically fogged up.

Demonga raised an eyebrow at that before he said this.

"Something wrong?, you got oddly quiet." Demonga said while he waits for St. Pim's response.

St. Pim quickly regained her composure before speaking up.

"No no it's fine." She said before she took her glasses off but quickly shut her eyes before trying to clean the fog off.

Demonga saw that before he said this when he walked up to her.

"Why hide your eyes, can you not see without your glasses?" Demonga said while he gently cupped her cheek to have her look at him even though her eyes were still closed.

St. Pim blushed a bit before speaking.

"N-No, I can see it's just… back before the Mushroom War started… I was considered a freak due to my eyes and powers."

"Hooo… well considering most would see me as a monster for some of my men's actions and a few of my own, I doubt people will call you a freak here, so why not show me those eyes and let me be the judge of that." Demonga said with a serious tone to his voice.

St. Pim was a bit hesitant before she opened her eyelids before her eyes were shown.

Apparently they were like the same color as her ice color while it sparkle a bit.

Demonga then chuckles for a second before saying this.

"Wow… well I will say this… if being a Queen of ice who's beauty can show through her eyes as well and others call it freakish, then yeah, your a beautiful freak like I am a freak, don't know if you know but I was created in a lab, at least your all natural in the world, I however am not." Demonga said when he found this amusing a bit while he still had some seriousness to show he wasn't insulting her, far from it, seems he was impressed.

St. Pim was surprised when she heard this before blushing a bit from the compliment.

"So… I won't say you will have to toss those glasses, but try and do some research on people with strange eyes, the Grand Master Wizard has gems for eyes so your eyes are not so strange, now… about the hair, I prefer a lady to be relaxed and wild, so why don't we see how much your beauty can increase shall we?" Demonga said while he gently held St. Pim's shapely waist with one hand while the others went to her bunned up hair before quickly but surprisingly painlessly undoing her hair and it caused St. Pim's hair to fall to rest behind her back.

St. Pim's hair was indeed long when it stop in the middle of her back.

It also look elegant with the way it shines a bit.

"Hmmm… not bad, would be a shame to hide such beauty, its your choice in public, but I believe since were in a private room, you can relax and enjoy yourself." Demonga said with a grin on his face while his dick starts to get erect as proof and it bumped between St. Pim's legs and hit her ass and she could feel the weight that it had.

"Before we start… Mind if I ask for your real name?... is a bit of a mouthful for a moment like this after all." Demonga said while he looked right into St. Pim's eyes when he got close to her face.. And kissed her lightly on the cheek to tease her a bit when the kiss was so close to her lips.

"Otherwise… I wouldn't know what to call you for a moment like this." Demonga said with a charming smile.

St. Pim blushed a bit before she spoke up.

"R-Raven."

"Ah… Raven eh, beautiful name, would have thought it would be Swan with how graceful you looked, still compliments aside… shall we start by letting you sit in that chair there?, or just let me fuck you right now while I stand here?, I am serious about my time so we will have to be quick… don't worry though… I can make more time later if your willing to have some fun with a few ladies I know." Demonga said while he used a hand to grip St. Pim or Raven's ass with one hand and her right breast with the other with rough, but expert touches.

St. Pim... or Raven shuddered from that touch before speaking up.

"K-Kiss me." She said before puckering her lips.

A moment later, Demonga did as asked after taking a moment to grin before he gently kissed Raven on the lips.

Raven moans a bit into the kiss for a few moments before she slides her tongue in Demonga's mouth.

Demonga in turn let her tongue explore his mouth before he had his tongue overpower hers before his tongue starts to explore her mouth, she was cold to the touch and it was cold when her chill was felt on his entire body, but then when he went on the offensive, his body starts to warm up with electrical energy flowing through him before Raven felt electrical energy enter her mouth, odd enough, it wasn't painful… it seemed to make her pleasure heighten greatly while Demonga gripped her ass and picked her up with ease before he held her waist towards him while her ass rests on his dick.

Raven shudders a bit when she felt that before she grips the back

of Demonga's head to deepen the kiss.

A moment later, Demonga raised Raven's ass before the head of his dick hits her folds which was surprisingly soaked already before he lowered Raven's ass till he hit her cervix and held her there to not rush right not.

Raven moans loudly in Demonga's mouth which got muffled when she felt his dick enter her pussy before she wrap her legs around his waist before hugging him a bit tight.

A moment later, Demonga starts to lift and lower her on his dick easily while he keeps the kiss up, he even used some electrical energy to jolt the inside of her pussy every few thrusts to really hit her sweet spots, all in all, looks like he wasn't really rushing with pleasing Raven which contradicted what he said.

Raven groans and moans in Demonga's mouth as she starts to enjoy this pleasure.

A moment later, the guard came back with the coffee before he got confused when the door wouldn't budge and saw it was unlocked before knocking.

"Hey Demonga, got the coffee luckily it was freshly brewed." The guard said while Demonga continues to fuck Raven before shockingly saying this.

"The Door was frozen, use the spare entrance." Demonga said while he keeps fucking Raven like it was no issue if they got caught.

Raven moans a bit before speaking.

"Oh Glob… Oh Glob… Oh Glob…"

A moment later, a wall swinged open near the frozen door before the guard stepped it and saw the duo going at it.

"Wow, seems you work fast man, well got your coffee, and what about your other meeting with Water Princess and her guards?, seems she came here to see you since her men told her about St. Pim and she is worried that since you didn't find her there, she won't get paid for sending her men to you." The Guard said while setting the coffee down before Demonga said this.

"You can tell her and her guards to come here, not the first time I screwed a beauty in front of others, but tell them to bundle up since the temperature is cold in here." Demonga said which made the guard shrug before saying this.

"Sure, I'll be back with them in about 2 minutes or so." The Guard said before he left the room and wasn't embarrassed about seeing Demonga do this, guess it was a common thing here.

Raven was a bit surprised when she heard it before speaking.

"W-Wait… t-they're coming in… h-here?... a-and who's… W-Water Princess?"

"A princess of water, she is the one who sent me the Water Elemental's to try and locate your tomb of ice, but when you were found out to have vanished, seems she is trying to make sure I'm not pulling a fast one on her or something, not that I care, I'll pay her and her allies either way since Huntress got you here." Demonga said while he thrusts harder and faster into Raven while his dick sparks with more energy and he could feel Raven's pussy twitching around him from an approaching orgasm.

Raven wrapped her arms around Demonga's neck while moaning before feeling her pussy tightening around Demonga's dick.

A moment later, the wall to the room opened before the guard popped his head in before saying this.

"They are here Demonga." The guard said before he popped his head out and a moment later, footsteps were approaching the room while Demonga keeps fucking Raven.

Raven's eyes widen in shock before thinking two words.

 _'Oh… Shit.'_

A moment later, quite a number of women, Elemental women, walked into the room with a couple Elemental men as well before they all saw the duo going at it with Demonga pounding Raven's pussy while he felt her pussy tighten all of a sudden but he powered through when he realized what just happened.

Raven quickly form used one arm to form and ice mask so she could hide her face from the rest of the group.

"So you are here with your guard and harem Hydrion, some kind of issue with the payment?, I believe the messenger was able to give the payment successfully, or was the money not enough?" Demonga asked before he heard Raven yell under the mask which caused her to barely make a noise but it was noticeable to everyone while Demonga keeps thrusting past the tightness.

"No it's enough." Said the Royal Water Elemental.

"I see, so why come here in person?, unless you have a reason, I doubt a Royal of your standing would come here like this with so many people as well… or are you planning to try something… know that even though you outnumber me… I have the edge since your beings of water… and I am Lightning." Demonga said while his body sparks which caused energy to go through his dick with a bit more energy than he used.

Hydrian waved her hand a bit before speaking.

"Relax. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Then why are you here then?, I heard that you may have had issues when that mission for St. Pim went south, but she was found in the Ice Kingdom, hell, I'm fucking her right now so that should tell that Huntress did her job." Demonga asked while he keeps fucking Raven, unfortunately for her, the lightning cracked her mask a little even though she wasn't harmed.

 _'Oh no.'_ Raven thought while hope her mask stays intact.

Unfortunately for her… the mask shatters before her face was seen by everyone in the room while Demonga continues to fuck her.

Raven quickly uses one arm to over face while Hydrian blinks for a moment before she chuckles before saying this.

"Well… that answers my curiosity. Was wondering what she would look like since you asked us to look for her and I gotta say she's seems gorgeous to look at."

"Indeed, well you heard her Raven, what do you think now about your eyes when a stranger like her says that." Demonga said with a serious tone while he stops thrusting to let Raven speak.

Raven lowers her arm down before blushing a bit when she heard Hydrian's compliment before speaking.

"I-It makes me feel… a bit happy."

"Nice, so Hydrian, if your not here for any issues, and since your pretty calm right now, are you here to join me in the bedroom or something?, or do you have an announcement?" Demonga asked while he looked to the Water Princess before he starts to thrust his hips into Raven again with more power and speed again which caused her to bounce on his dick in front of everyone while the men in the room gulp while their dicks got erect under their clothing while some ladies felt their folds get soaked right now.

Hydrian did blush a bit at the scene before speaking.

"Well I wanted to see what Raven look like as I said but now I like to get in on this. Of course I'm okay for some one on one action." She said with a flirtatious grin.

"Very well, but I am a pretty interesting guy in the bedroom who normally takes multiple ladies at once since I normally have them pass out while I barely get tired… so how about a little test of sorts to see if you can keep up… and why not start pleasing Raven here as well while I finish up to see if your a team player, after that, your turn… your allies with you can have their own fun since they look excited or join in if they want, not the first time I had someone aid me with going against a beautiful woman." Demonga simply said while he keeps fucking Raven while speeding up more.

Raven blushed a bit brightly when she heard that before moaning even louder.

Hydrian blinks for a bit before she chuckles when she said this.

"Sure why not. Mama loves a challenge." She said before licking her lips.

"Well then… better get to pleasing Raven here, I'm about to blow here in a bit so surprise me with what you can do." Demonga said with a slightly dominant tone to his voice while he keeps fucking Raven before she gets close to another orgasm again.

Raven continues to moan loud with ecstasy while feeling her orgasm getting closer and closer.

Demonga then looked to Hydrian and the others before saying this.

"Well?, consider this a good time to get a stress reliever, if you want to leave, leave, if you want to stay, stay, simple as that, and Hydrian… better start acting or I'll ignore you." Demonga said while giving the Water Princess a blank look while showing no emotion… and for most beings, they had some emotion… but his was purely emotionless.

Hydrian however grin before she looks to her group before speak.

"You heard him guys, start having fun while I enjoy a nice piece of vacant ass." She said before approaching the duo.

Time then passed to a bit later with Me-Mow coming back into the base before she saw the guard that was supposed to be watching St. Pim just goofing off nearby with a lady Water Elemental who seemed to lag behind the others and looked shy.

"What the Glob is going on here?" The feline asked before she enters the building.

"Oh hey Me-Mow, sorry for leaving my post, but Demonga is giving that St. Pim woman a good time with the Water Princess who stopped by with her guards and her lady friends, if you hurry, you could be able to join in before Demonga leaves, you'll have to use the door since that ice lady froze the main one for privacy, then again you know how Demonga is with his stamina right?, hehe." The Guard said with a relaxed tone like he wasn't worried about Me-Mow getting angry with him while the Water Elemental woman looked back and forth between the two with a worried look like she thought a fight would break out.

Me-Mow was shocked at what she heard before looking at the guard and the water element woman before saying this.

"Carry on." She said before she went to go see Demonga.

When she got to the room, she got the surprise of her life when she saw an orgy going on… or at least most of an orgy when two Water Elemental men were passed out when she entered the room nearby with many ladies laying on the ground and twitching with pleased looks on their faces while their asses and pussies sparked a bit.

And when she looked towards the sofa area, she saw Demonga practically dominating Hydrian by gripping her watery hair and pulling roughly while he fucked her ass while she was on all fours, Raven, or St. Pim, was laying on the bed while panting for breath while her body shudders and jolts, and there was three other Water Elemental woman left who eagerly wait for their turns with Demonga who didn't seem to run out of steam yet, in fact he didn't even look tired.

"Wow… " Me-Mow said while blushing at the scene.

Demonga took a moment to look to her before smiling a little and said this while he keeps fucking Hydrian's ass.

"Hey Me-Mow, guess I was in here longer then I thought, how was dropping off Ash, any trouble?" Demonga asked before he used his free hand to spank Hydrian a few times while his hand sparked with electrical energy.

Hydrian was moan loud with ecstasy as she enjoys getting her ass spanked while Me-Mow, who blushed a bit more before speaking up.

"Eh no trouble. I just took him to some bar and left him in a dumpster behind it." She said before chuckling.

"A shame, would have helped you relaxed in the way that you liked if he did, guess that means I can give these ladies some better attention." Demonga said while he looked to Hydrian while thinking this.

 _"Three… two… one…."_ Demonga thought when he knew what Me-Mow would do next.

Me-Mow blushes again before speaking.

"Hey come on. I had to carry that sorry excuse of a Wizard out. I could use some… relaxing."

"Hehe… well Me-Mow… what is the magic word to get me to do that, manners remember?" Demonga said with a slightly teasing tone, seems this was a pattern between the duo.

Me-Mow surprisingly pouts before speaking up.

"Please Master."

"Hehe… good girl… now why not get undressed and join us?, the ice here is mainly for looks while I'm here, can be a good source of heat for various reasons." Demonga said while his body sparks more which showed he was making his body heat up greatly and became a living heater and aside from the ice, the room was oddly mixed between hot and cold, hot near Demonga, cold away from him.

Me-Mow did look around a bit before she starts to undress.

It took a few moments till the assassin was completely nude.

She had a sexy womanly figure, with slender legs and breasts that were D size.

Demonga chuckles a bit before saying this.

"Mind taking a few Water Nymph ladies, you learned that dick growth spell to help keep up with a few ladies here, might as well satisfy the ladies who have sooner turns than you if you don't want to wait." Demonga said before he hilts Hydrian's ass and came hard in it before her ass sparks greatly, seems his semen was turbo charged with electrical energy.

Hydrian screamed loud when she felt her ass getting filled while Me-Mow sweatdrop a bit before she looks at the Water Nymph ladies.

They looked at her with curious glances when they heard of a dick growth spell that Me-Mow knew.

Me-Mow shrugged for a moment before she placed her paw above her folds before she said some spell incantation.

That's when a couple of seconds pass and out comes a dick that's 10 inches long and 2 ½ inches in width.

"Well ladies, Me-Mow is an option here as well, and while she's not a stamina demon like you think I am, she can at least take a couple of you before needing a few minutes to recover, and if Hydrian here is tapped out, then one of you three can come here." Demonga explained which gave the ladies options while Demonga pulled his dick out of Hydrian's ass.

Hydrian however pants a bit before speaking.

"N-Not done yet."

Demonga shrugs before he just turned Hydrian over before he shoved his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her with surprising speed before he looked to the ladies before saying this.

"One of you come here, your princess can eat one of you out to get you ready for me." Demonga simply said which gave the others an option.

The three nymphs looked to one another before the water nymph in the middle walks towards the duo.

The scene then shifts to show that Me-Mow was now fucking one water Nymph while the other was passed out while Hydrian was finally passed out and Demonga was face fucking the other water Nymph with one hand gripping the Nymphs head to make her take his dick deeper and his other was sparking and vibrating as he fingers her pussy… all in all, Me-Mow and Demonga were finally getting close again while the two Nymphs came again.

Me-Mow was having the time of her life as she continues to plow the water nymph's pussy with gusto.

A moment later Demonga gives a slight grunt when he unloads in the Nymphs mouth and Me-Mow yowls when she came hard in the other Water Nymph's pussy before the two Nymphs passed out from the pleasure when they came hard themselves.

Demonga took a moment to catch his breath before pulling free of the Nymphs mouth before saying this.

"Well Me-Mow, seems it's you and me now, want to continue this in my bedroom while I have some guards take the others here into the guest rooms or just go ahead and fuck?" Demonga suggests when he placed the Nymph he was with on the couch.

Me-Mow took a moment to catch her breath as well before speaking up.

"L-Let the others rest. Let's head to your room now." She said with a grin.

"Alright, Hydrian, if you want to have more fun than you have my personal number, Me-Mow and I are heading to my bedroom so see you later." Demonga said to the Water based princess when he got up before he starts walking away to get some guards.

Hydrian was too tired to respond but she got the message.

A bit later, after the guards were called to take the others to some fresh beds, Demonga was no with Me-Mow in his private room before he said this to the feline assassin.

"So, want to just go at it or do that roleplay thing you like where you try and get the info out of me, or the reverse sometimes." Demonga said with a slight grin on his face.

Me-Mow took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Let's do it… reverse." She said with a grin.

"Alright…" Demonga said before he vanished with a burst of speed and Me-Mow was face first on the bed while her arms were cuffed behind her back with electrical energy acting as cuffs.

"Might as well start the… interrogation now…" Demonga said while his head was near Me-Mow's ear.

Me-Mow shuddered a bit before speaking.

"I'm not telling you anything." She said while being in character.

"Well then, might as well torture you a bit to give me what I want." Demonga said before he used a hand to start caressing Me-Mow's body while his other went to her tail and lightly gripped it while using a bit of energy to jolt the base of it a little.

The feline assassin shudders again before she groans from that feeling.

Demonga chuckles for a second before saying this.

"My my… seems you really don't want to give me what I want… shame… might as well step things up a bit." Demonga said before he used both of his hands and lightly gripped Me-Mow's breasts before he starts massaging them with electrical energy added into the mix while he lightly grinds his length on Me-Mow's ass which showed her how hard he was.

Me-Mow groans before moaning a bit from having her breasts massaged while 'trying' to hold her ground.

Demonga noticed that for a few minutes and with a grin, said this.

"Hooo… seems I'll need to use my real weapon to get the info out of you… last chance to talk before I break you." Demonga said while he used his right hand to go down to Me-Mow's folds and fingers them when her folds were soaked and he used his electrical energy like usual.

Me-Mow's eyes widen before a few moments pass before she said this.

"O-Oh fuck."

"Hehe… you can say that again…" Demonga said before he carefully pressed the head of his dick at her folds, and a moment later, he thrusts as hard as he could which caused him to go balls deep into Me-Mow while saying this.

"Hehe… hope your more willing to give me what I want now." Demonga said while his dick jolts with electrical energy after his dickhead bashed into her womb.

"GAH!" Me-Mow yelps before she said this.

"I'll… t-talk… J-Just… FUCK ME ALREDY!"

Demonga grins from that before saying this.

"With pleasure." Demonga said before he gripped Me-Mow's ass and starts thrusting with with serious speed which caused his hips to blur thanks to his energy making him faster then normal while he bashed into Me-Mow's womb constantly.

"OH YES!" Me-Mow moans loud while not caring if people heard her.

Speaking of which….

"OH YES!" The Guard from earlier and another guard, seems to be another man this time, were walking by Demonga's room before hearing Me-Mow call out which made the first one chuckle.

"Hehe, seems the boss is really getting it on in there, wonder how long Me-Mow will last this time." The humored guard said with a grin on his face while the duo heard Me-Mow's pleasured moans and groans.

"Oh fuck Demonga! PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

"Eh… with that… I give her about.. 20 minutes being generous, 30 or 40 if she's in heat but not that time of the year yet, I heard rumors those two are trying for a kid but thanks to the boss's genetics or something when he was made, that chance is really really low so birth control is not really needed for him, also heard Me-Mow takes some things to help raise her own to try and get knocked up so I guess this is serious between the two… hmm… I'd go for about 30 minimum for stubborness out of her heat." The other guard said with a straight look on his face to the amused guard.

That's when the guard heard this.

"That's nice and all but are gonna keep talking or are you gonna get back to pounding my pussy?" Asked the water elemental woman who was laying on her back.

The two looked down at her before shrugging and the amused one said this.

"Want to join in?" The amused guard asked which made the stoic one shrug and he said this.

"Her call." The stoic guard said before looking down at the Water Elemental woman.

The water elemental woman looks at the second guard before speaking.

"Sure. The more the better."

"Well then, let's take this in a bedroom instead of you two trying to get caught in public, good thing I know how to keep a secret or this guy would have been in trouble." The Stoic guard said before he led the two away while Demonga and Me-Mow at the time…

Demong was laying on his back when a heated Me-Mow had him lay on his back after pushing him before saying this when he got a bit surprised since he was pushed.

"Hehe… time to give this cock a nice treat." She said before she crawls forward and envelopes Demonga's dick with her breasts before starts moving them up and down.

Demonga lets out a slight groan from that before saying this while she keeps her actions up.

"Damn… don't know if you had practice in that prison with the inmates but you rarely did this, what's the occasion?" Demonga asked when he really enjoyed the sight of Me-Mow using her breasts on his dick.

Me-Mow chuckles as she continues to move her breasts before speaking.

"Just want to make sure my man enjoys these." She said before sticks out her tongue and starts licking the head.

Demonga shudders from that before he said this.

"Well then, after you work your breasts like that, mind if I made a repeat by having some personal fun with them?, you do seem to like it when I do stuff like this." Demonga said before he dick jolts with energy which zapped Me-Mow's breasts a few times while some energy hits her tongue.

Me-Mow shudders before she looks at Demonga before speaking.

"Like you need to ask. Everything on my body is yours." She said with a slight smile.

"Well then… why not bring that ass here so I can show you that saying works in reverse, can't have a lady of mine in bed disappointed right?" Demonga teased while using a finger to gesture her to bring her ass this way.

Me-Mow chuckles before she moves her body while making sure that her breasts stayed on Demonga's dick before her ass was facing him.

A moment later, Demonga stuck his tongue out and he moved his head to start licking Me-Mow's pussy and was glad he didn't finish in there yet before he gripped her ass to work her good and his tongue and hands jolt with energy to help her feel better.

Me-Mow jolts when she felt that before she decides to up the ante and brings her mouth to the head of Demonga's dick before she starts licking and sucking the head while she continues to move her breasts.

Demonga jolts before he sped up with eating her out while he took a moment to think about their first meeting when Me-Mow was in jail.

* * *

 **Flashback/ Ooo/ Candy Kingdom prison/ Demonga**

 _He was walking towards the prison while he had this thought when he approached the guard gate._

 _"Hmm, wonder if all of these prisoners are here for legitimate reasons, still, not here for them, just one, wonder how the warden will feel when I spring one of them legally." Demonga thought with a slight grin as he got closer to the gate where a few guards were, he had his spear out, but it was resting on his shoulder._

 _The Banana Guards were doing their job of guarding before they noticed Demonga before one of them points his spear towards him before speaking._

 _"Halt uhh… citizen. What business do you have to be here?"_

 _"Well I am here to spring a certain person the legal way, and as for who I am, I am Demonga, a creation of princess Bubblegum's uncle Gumbald, I'm sure you heard of him at least right?, legally I am a part of the royalty that controls this place like Lemongrab since he is a construct of Bubblegum and records show that when she turned 13 after a certain incident, he was legally able to take control for a bit, if you doubt me, bring a Wizard to have them use some memory powder so you all can see the memory, but that would take quite a bit of time… I'm willing to wait but I believe it would be to much of a hassle… so… may I speak to the warden directly?" Demonga said with a smile on his face, he seemed kind looking to the guards, and since they were just following orders, then he couldn't blame them._

 _The guards looked to one another in confusion before they looked at Demonga again before the second guard spoke._

 _"We don't know any Gumbald but if you're a family member of the princess then okay. We'll get the warden for you."_

 _"Actually could you lead me to her?, I want to have this talk in private, but I will tell you this as a reward for being patient, I have evidence that shows that a prisoner here was illegally imprisoned here and I'm hoping to get her out, her name is Me-Mow, heard of her?" Demonga asked while he leaned down to whisper a bit to make it seem like the info he had was important._

 _The guards blinked for a moment before they chuckled when the first guard spoke._

 _"Who hasn't? She's been popular with some of the inmates in there. Mainly the female ones." He said before the two blushed like if they were remembering something._

 _"I see, mind going into detail or is she popular like she is a lesbian or something?, or are their male prisoners as well and she goes both ways?" Demonga asked with a curious tone._

 _The Banana Guards looked to one another again before the second spoke._

 _"Well there are some male inmates but… they no like women in that way except for a small handful here and there. Some of the females, like one or two, have a penis so it might be possible if she likes both. I've seen her take on one and a woman before." He said._

 _"I see, thanks for the info gentleman, Now about that tour to the Warden's office?" Demonga said while he sent a grin to the Guards._

 _The guards blinked for a moment moment before the first guard spoke._

 _"Well one of us should stay while the other leads you to the Warden's office."_

 _"Alright, lead the way then if one of you would be so kind." Demonga said with a grin before he and one of the guards were outside of the Warden's office while grunts and groans were heard before Demonga sweatdrops and said this._

 _"So…. I'm guessing the Warden here gets a pick of the prisoners for stress relief huh?" Demonga said while he heard a woman, most likely the Warden if the female name on the door said anything, but then again some males took a female name so hard to place… and… the name looked foreign if Demonga remembered some Pre-Mushroom war stuff…_

 _Warden's office… Tai Ping…_

 _The guard blushed a bit before speaking._

 _"Sometimes she does."_

 _"Well… might as well make my entrance… you may want to run back in case she tries and attacks me, not a perv but she may think that and jump the gun." Demonga said to warn the guard while he walked to the door._

 _The guard took that warning before he starts running back to his post._

 _Demonga then knocked on the door for a moment before saying this._

 _"Hello?, my name is Demonga, I came here to meet the Warden and show evidence of an illegal arrest, no need to stop on my account if your busy since I normally talk with people while I'm in the act myself." Demonga said while he waits for a response._

 _That when the Warden spoke._

 _"C-Come… (grunt)... in… t-then."_

 _Demonga did as told when he gripped the handle and opened the door to see that the Warden was getting plowed by a Female prisoner with a dick which proved the guards point about some of them having dicks… the Warden, if the messed up outfit on her body showed the ranking here, looked like some kind of well muscled well proportioned Female bear humanoid… but looked odd._

 _'Hmmm, from the coloring, she must be a Panda humanoid if my knowhow on pre-mushroom war animals still works here, and from her body, seems well trained." Demonga thought while the prisoner keeps pounding the person who Demonga could guess was Tai Ping's pussy._

 _The Panda humanoid continues to moan before noticing Demonga before speaking up._

 _"I-I'm… Tai… P-Ping the… W-Warden… H-How… may I help… y-you?"_

 _"Well first off, it's an honor to meet you and to see a beautiful woman like yourself getting some enjoyment here, but I have evidence that shows that Me-Mow was illegally arrested and imprisoned here by Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO the.. I'm guessing gaming robot, and my cousin Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, I can leave if you want to finish first if you want." Demonga said while he placed his spear on his back thanks to his electrical powers making the spear stick to him like a magnet while he crossed his well muscled arms… seems he was enjoying the sight because his dick was getting erect in his pants and looked massive even with the restriction._

 _Tai Ping though blushed from not only being called beautiful but when she also saw Demonga's boner in his pants before she was a bit surprise when she heard the rest before speaking while still having her pussy plow before speaking._

 _"W-Wait… Bubblegum has… n-not mention of… any family member… b-besides L-Lemongrab… and w-where's the e-evidence... you s-speak of?"_

 _"More like knowledge of the law and how to use it to use the evidence that was used on her against you and Bubblegum… and I'm not talking about what happened to Wildberry princess, unless she gave permission for that info to be used, then Bubblegum can't use it here in Candy Kingdom territory…. The one I'm talking about is the one where BMO and the others were playing a game and Me-Mow got caught in the crossfire which got her locked up in the first place." Demonga said with a serious look on his face while he looked Tai ping in the eyes._

 _Tai Ping blinked for a moment before she made the female prisoner stop so she can sit up before speaking._

 _"Nothing like that was said. I was told that she once tried to kill another royal and then later was had the hero Finn held captive."_

 _"Well unless Wildberry princess gave the OK, then I doubt that info with her works… I mean you know that unless Royals work with one another then certain crimes stick in certain kingdoms… so… did Wildberry princess say anything about giving the OK to use that info or was it just told to her by Finn and Jake?" Demonga asked with a serious tone._

 _"I guess Finn and Jake since they told Bubblegum what happened before she phoned the other royals."_

 _"And did she specifically ask if it was OK to use that info in court?, try and be careful, just asking for the info is one thing… using it in court is another." Demonga points out with a serious businessman like tone._

 _"There was never a court." Tai Ping said._

 _"Then how was it a fair trial?, I heard of various kingdoms using trials for certain issues… or was attacking a Royal not enough?, cause unless that happens, then as far as I am concerned, Me-Mow was imprisoned unlawfully, and that was just for Wildberry princess, may I go on as for her reason for her?, the Game that BMO played when it impersonated a Cowboy, a Pre Mushroom war word for a lawman or a police officer, seems like BMO should be punished if were getting technical… and don't even get me started on how she got in the middle… I have here the evidence that proves it if you want Physical evidence, you see I have this one slip of paper that will be the key to Me-Mow's freedom, I have no physical evidence for Wildberry princess but I do have evidence for the part which got her arrested…" Demonga said before he pulled out a piece of paper which showed a younger Finn who wore two eyepatches… it was well made but looked old._

 _"Tell me… is this a legal wanted poster?" Demonga simply said while showing it to Tai Ping._

 _Tai Ping blinked a few times when she saw that before speaking._

 _"I guess not."_

 _"Then I want Me-Mow freed for the illegal imprisonment or I will press charged on BMO, Finn, and Jake, and even Bubblegum for the illegal actions they took, the first three may have played a game but it resulted in a legal bounty Hunter mistaking a game for the real deal and as a result spent a few years in prison… and don't even get me started with Bubblegum… I can use everything at my disposal and show the world her questionable actions and take the throne from her… so… what is your call Warden… releasing one prisoner… or getting three more and losing a Princess of the Candy Kingdom for their cruel actions?" Demonga coldly said while he held the false bounty picture in his hand._

 _Tai Ping didn't like what she heard before speaking up while giving Demonga a cold glare._

 _"Alright. Key to Me-Mow's cell is hanging on the wall with the others. Her's is marked with the number 117. Just take it and tell the guards you have my permission."_

 _"Very well, and my apologies for my tone… but I get upset when an injustice is done to a potential ally and I do everything I can to help them… even if others see me as a monster, can you say the same if you were in my shoes?" Demonga asked while he held the paper for Tai ping to take._

 _"Wouldn't know. I have no one." Tai Ping said while she took the fake wanted poster._

 _"A shame for a beautiful woman... then, is there anyway I can make things not to hostile between us?, I was just doing my job so I have nothing personal for you, just business that is seperate from my personal life." Demonga said with a gentle smile._

 _The humanoid panda looks at Demonga with a raised eyebrow before she noticed his boner again before speaking._

 _"If you can please me with that cock, then maybe I'll let this go."_

 _"Alright, but what about your friend here?, would be a shame to give her blue balls when it looked like she was getting close… maybe some tag team action if you're interested." Demonag said while he looked to the female prisoner with a grin on his face._

 _Tai Ping rolled her eyes before speaking._

 _"Alright sure."_

 _Demonga grins before the scene shifts to show him plowing Tai Ping's pussy while her body jolts with his energy which flowed through her, the Female prisoner had her pussy and ass filled greatly and was twitching with a fucked up look on her face while Demonag held Tai Ping's legs apart for leverage seems Demonga's stamina made it so the average woman wouldn't take him before passing out long before he was finished._

 _Tai Ping was moaning loud as she was enjoying getting her pussy pounded before thinking._

 _'Oh fucking Glob! How long have we been doing this? How can this guy keep going without taking a break? Bubblegum... I'm sorry for letting this happen.'_

 _A moment later Demonga roars when he fully hilts himself in Tai Ping before he unloads in her pussy with electrical semen which shocked her greatly from the inside out._

 _"AAAAHHH!" Tai Ping moans loud with ecstasy before she came hard on Demonga's dick making her pussy squeeze around his shaft._

 _Demonga grunts from the feeling before he tapped off a moment later before he pulled free of Tai Ping's pussy before he looks at her to see how she was doing right now._

 _The humanoid panda's body shudders while her face gave off a pleased look with her tongue hanging out._

 _A moment later, Demonga grabbed his spear and after getting on the desk, used the spear for balance when he used it like a pole before having his semen covered dick in front of her face and said this._

 _"Clean it off and I'll give you my personal number so in case you want to have more fun… well… I can tell you a place where we can have some serious one on one time or maybe with more ladies who would be pleased to please you… your call if you want but I believe you have a dick to clean." Demonga said while his dick was right in front of Tai Ping's nose so she could get his scent and her own mixed with it._

 _Tai Ping's face had a deep blush when she smelled his dick before she surprisingly opens her mouth and swallows much of Demonga's dick before Tai Ping starts to bob her head a bit before she uses her tongue to clean it._

 _Demonga lets out a pleased groan before saying this._

 _"Oh yeah… clean it well and you can get me to please you at any time you want… " Demonga said to tempt Tai Ping into working the dick with more gusto._

 _Luckily for him, Tai Ping felt a tinge of excitement before she went real hard on her bobbing._

 _Demonga lets out a grunt for a moment and said this when his dick starts twitching again._

 _"Wow, guess you were hungry for a dick to please you… well no worries, your about to get that number… right… Guh!" Demonga said before his body shudders when he came quite a bit into Tai Ping's mouth which quickly filled it up and then some when semen dribbled down her cheeks and onto the desk which showed how much he could let out._

 _Tai Ping's eyes widen at the amount before she tries to swallow as much semen as possible._

 _She was successful for the most part but the amount made it hard before he tapped off while Tai Ping could feel her body tingling on the desk from her head to her feet before Demonga pulled his dick out of her mouth and said this._

 _"Not bad, just need a pen and paper and you got my number for that." Demonga said after he walked to the female prisoner and had her quickly clean his dick off and pulled away before she could do more._

 _Tai Ping pants for a moment before she starts thinking._

 _'Oh Glob… That felt great but… I feel like a sell out… What is Bubblegum going to say when she finds out? Now I don't know if I should go to Demonga for more fun if it means betraying the Princess which I did even if he had evidence.'_

 _A moment later, Demonga wrote his name and number on a slip of paper before he placed it on the desk next to the exausted Warden before saying this._

 _"Hope you can even join my group as well, I wouldn't have to hold back today when you and I had our fun, I meant what I said earlier, I normally have sex even with people near and long story short… I normally have about 5 women or so at a time and barely feel tired, hope you are a stamina demon if you train more, you got the sexy muscles for it, but now, I got a prisoner to free, take care Tai Ping, we will meet again if you so desire it." Demonga said while he got dressed and grabbed the 117 key before he walks to the door and didn't even look one bit tired._

 _Tai Ping was again surprised when she saw that Demonga was not at least tired before remembering what he said before seeing Demonga leave._

 _She took a moment to look at the number before she starts to feel conflicted again before a few tears start to leak out a bit before thinking this._

 _'Oh Glob I'm terrible.'_

 _Demonga in the meantime was walking to 117 after he followed a map there, and he saw the cell in the distance before he starts approching it to hear moaning from two women before he sweatdrops and thought this._

 _'Damn, just how open is this place with sex?, not complaining but this is a prison right?" Demonga thought before he walked to the cell to see Me-Mow and another female prisoner eating one another out and looked like they were at it for awhile and Demonga after a moment of thinking, cleared his throat to get their attention._

 _Me-Mow stops her action before she pulls her head up before blinking a bit in surprise when she saw Demonga before speaking._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _All Demonga did was just hold up her cell key and said this._

 _"Simple, here to free you legally, you walk out of here a free woman and no one can stop you." Demonga said with a grin a moment later._

 _Me-Mow blinks for a bit before speaking._

 _"Wait a minute… who are you? And why are you helping me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Simple… I heard of your skills and I came to recruit you for my group, but that part can be optional while we work a deal later, you can finish up with that lady as one last hurrah here, I'm enjoying the sight so far and wouldn't want to have both of you get blue balled in a sense." Demonga said while Me-Mow saw how big his bulge was through his pants when he got erect again._

 _The feline assassin was a bit surprise when she saw that before looking at Demonga with a curious look when she said this._

 _"What kind of group are you hiring me for? And you still haven't told me your name."_

 _"My name is Demonga, and as for why I am here to free you… well I don't like an injustice done to an innocent person, and I'm not talking about Wildberry Princess, that is a separate matter entirely, I'm talking about that bounty mission involving Finn, Jake, and a little robot named BMO, used that info to free you with the law and logic… I am a creation of Bubblegum's uncle and her cousin in a sense if you know of Lemongrab's origins, people wouldn't want to contest me there if they don't want me to contest Bubblegum for the throne, wouldn't be fair since Lemongrab for a short time took over the Candy Kingdom and he's not related by blood but by being Bubblegum's creation… so… that satisfy your curiosity as for why?, besides a beauty like you shouldn't be behind bars like this as well." Demonga said with a grin on his face while his dick seemed to be strained in his pants when he saw the scene before him._

 _Me-Mow was shocked when she heard that before she surprisingly blush when she was called beautiful before she spoke up._

 _"Well finally glad someone sees my side. Unlock the door so I can get out of this joint._

 _"Of course… though mind if I get an advance on the thank you before I do… as you can see… I'm a bit excited to see two beauties go at it… I don't even have to enter the cell to have some fun… at least if you don't want to, I can still open the cell, but I think a good memory of this place is needed for you right?, I took on the Warden but she was exhausted when I got through with her and another female prisoner and I'm not even tired… want to at see what I am packing before deciding?" Demonga said while he sent Me-Mow a lustful look._

 _Me-Mow and the female cellmate was shocked after hearing that._

 _Me-Mow then looks at Demonga's groin for a moment. Even though she wants to get out of here, what she saw was tempting and she does owe Demonga before speaking up._

 _"Drop those pants and lets see what you're packing." She said with a grin._

 _Demonga shrugs before he unzipped his pants and moved his underwear a bit before his massive dick went through the bars of the cell and the two ladies saw that it could barely fit and that it was long as hell… was that natural or something?_

 _Me-Mow and the female cellmate's eyes widen before their faces blush big with they how big Demonga's dick was before Me-Mow had this thought._

 _'How the fuck is his dick that big?'_

 _"So ladies… you just gonna stare?… or do you two want to feel if it's real or not?" Demonga said with a teasing grin on his face._

 _Me-Mow and the female cellmate looked to one another before they approached the cell door before Me-Mow was the first to grip Demonga's dick before jerking it a little before having this thought._

 _'Definitely real.'_

 _Demonga grins a bit when he saw her looking at his dick after stroking it a few times before saying this._

 _"So… think you'll enjoy this?, maybe we can have more fun after you get out, but how about I show you a preview to show that I'm not a quick shot, if you sniff it, you'll tell that I was with the Warden recently, and I heard you may have went to her a few times for her… stress relief right?" Demonga said with a teasing tone to Me-Mow and the other Female prisoner._

 _Said duo nods to Demonga while blushing a bit though Me-Mow had a bit of a stoic look._

 _Demonga noticed before asking this._

 _"Something wrong?, I can just open the door but I thought this would be a fun farewell for you and your friend here, but if you want me to stop, say so." Demonga said when he saw the stoic look._

 _"Nothing is wrong. Just one of those tough girls. So you gonna open the door and join in?" Me-Mow asked._

 _"Oh yes, just one moment." Demonga said while he pulled his dick free of the cell and unlocked the door a moment later, he then entered the cell before saying this._

 _"So… who wants to go first?" Demonga asked when he looked to the two ladies when they seemed warmed up already thanks to their fun earlier._

 _The female cellmate was gonna speak before Me-Mow placed her paw on the woman's shoulder before speaking._

 _"I'll take this one." She said causing the woman to pout a bit._

 _Demonga chuckles before he said this._

 _"Why not both… just get on top of one another while your asses point my way… trust me, I got more tricks up my sleeve then you may think." Demonga said with a grin on his face while his dick pulsed with blood when it was fully erect right now._

 _Me-Mow and the cellmate blinked in surprise before the duo shrugged and did what Demonga suggested by having the female cellmate on the bottom and Me-Mow on top._

 _Demonga grins at that before he got behind the do and slowly inserts himself into Me-Mow after he placed the head of his dick at her folds, he wanted her to feel how big he was right now by purposely going slow to also let her adjust._

 _Me-Mow groans greatly from that while grinding her teeth before having this thought._

 _'Oh fuck he's so huge!'_

 _A minute later, Demonga went as deep as he could and bumped into Me-Mow's cervix before saying this._

 _"Just the warm up to get you two used to my size, I'll do the same for the lovely lady under you before I go all out." Demonga said while he lightly pushed into Me-Mow's cervix a few times without going through it… and he wasn't even touching her yet with his groin._

 _Me-Mow groans a bit more before she turns her head around to give Demonga a firm nod while trying to be strong._

 _Demong nods as well before he pulled out of Me-Mow before he repeats his motion by entering the female prisoner's pussy at a slow rate as well._

 _The female prisoner groans before moaning a bit when she felt that._

 _For a few minutes, Demonga repeats the slow motions before he felt the two were relaxed enough for him to say this._

 _"Well ladies… time to go all out." Demonga said while his body starts to glow a bit with energy which got the duo's attention._

 _Me-Mow and the cellmate both looked at Demonga with surprised looks when they saw it._

 _A moment later, out of their control they start to scream with pleasure when Demonga's hips blurred with speed to the point that it nearly vanished while he fucked both of the woman's pussies at the same time with one dick and practically bashed into their wombs each time before the cervix could close._

 _Me-Mow and the prisoner were moaning loud with ecstasy as as they felt their wombs getting hit as they climaxed from time to time before Me-Mow had this thought._

 _'Sweet Glob this guy's no joke. We've been climaxing a lot while he hasn't cum once.'_

 _"S-So… how are you two feeling… t-think you'll be willing to listen to my offer of joining my group Me-Mow?... hehe… may make you one of the rare few ladies I bed as a wife if your interested in the future, you seem to be very accommodating and withstanding this well…. Your friend on the other end…" Demonga said while he keeps fucking the duo while letting Me-Mow know to look at her friend._

 _Me-Mow, though shocked greatly when she heard about offer, before looking at her woman under her._

 _Seems she had a fucked up look on her face while she had tears in her eyes when she keeps cumming again and again and when she saw Me-Mow looking at her before she went to hug her and kiss her on the lips when she couldn't control her lust unlike Me-Mow who could while Demonga fucked them both into climax after climax._

 _Me-Mow was again shocked by that action. Deep down she didn't actually hate the woman since she didn't cause Me-Mow problems before the feline assassin decides to just go with it and kiss the female prisoner back._

 _For a few more minutes while Demonga keeps fucking the duo with lightning speed, he felt his dick twitching before saying this._

 _"Well ladies… I'm about to blow, no worries about getting knocked up, I'm not very potent so it would be pointless to use a seal or a pill since my potency is not even around 5%." Demonga said while his dick starts twitching inside of the duo._

 _Me-Mow and the prisoner, who were still kissing, were a bit surprise when they heard that before feeling their orgasms approaching._

 _A moment later, Demonga roars before he came hard in the duo, and thanks to his speed, he managed to creampie them both completely._

 _Both Me-Mow and the prisoner moan very loud when they felt their pussies climaxing for the final time._

 _Demonga slowed down his thrust in Me-Mow before he held himself there while he creampied the Humanoid Cat assassin while groaning with pleasure when her pussy milked him._

 _It took about 30 seconds before Me-Mow and the female prisoner finally taps off before trying to catch their breaths._

 _Demonga grins at that before he slowly pulled out of Me-Mow and globs of semen poured out of her while he stood up and said this._

 _"Well ladies, Me-Mow, I must be going, here is my card Me-Mow if you are interested in talking things out and going for another round, just give me a call and I'll head to where you want me to be to meet me." Demonga said while he walked over to the duo's head before he placed his dick between them and said this._

 _"Though mind cleaning me off first?, I believe you two had fun and you are getting out of here so mind lending a mouth or tongue?" Demonga said while his semen, Me-Mow's juices, and the female Prisoners Juices were coating his dick between the duo and the scent went to them both from being so close to them._

 _Me-Mow pants a few times before she said this._

 _"I-I'lll do it i-if… y-you take… m-me with y-you… to w-whatever."_

 _"Hehe, very well, just make sure to clean it well you two, may get a treat if you work it enough, bit sensitive right now so easy load to work for to help quench that thirst you two have." Demonga said while he waits for the duo to act._

 _Me-Mow and the female prisoner looked to one another before the duo stick out their tongues and start licking Demonga's dick._

 _Demonga groans from that before he lets them work in silence from then on while he enjoyed the tongue work, he wondered what they were thinking, but mainly Me-Mow since she was getting freed today._

 _The female prisoner couldn't think of anything since she was busy cleaning Demonga's dick but Me-Mow however had this._

 _'Thank Glob I'm finally getting out of here. And I'll admit, despite him being related to that Bubble-bitch, Demonga doesn't seem that bad since he did everything to secure my freedom. Now I normally don't think on marriage but I might as well hear what he has to offer. Maybe it won't be that bad if I get to fuck that nice cock of his whenever I can.'_

 _A few minutes later, Demonga grits his teeth when he felt his dick twitching before saying this._

 _"A-About to blow… w-where do you two… want it… face… or in your mouths?" Demonga said when he fought from cumming for now._

 _Me-Mow and the female prisoner took a moment to think before they opened their mouths and stick out their tongues._

 _Demonga grins before he strokes himself off after seeing he was clean before gritting his teeth and groaning right before he blew a massive load on the duo which had electrical energy in it like last time to give them a pleasing tingle as it it their faces and tongues._

 _Both women's bodies shudders when they felt that before moaning from how good it taste._

 _When Demonga tapped off, his eyes focused to see the two women cleaning one another with licks, kisses, and moans before Demonga shook his dick a few times to get the leftover semen off and he put his dick away while watching the duo_

 _Me-Mow and the female prisoner continues to moan a bit before their lips connected and their tongues danced while tasting the last bit of Demonga's cum in their mouths._

 _Demonga grins at that before he waits for them to finish while he used a phone he pulled out to get some pictures… hey if you saw two women doing that, you'd get pic's too._

 _It took a few moments before Me-Mow pulls her head back before looking at Demonga._

 _Demonga chuckles and waved at them before saying this._

 _"Don't stop on my account, I'm getting some good pics of you two going at it." Demonga said with a grin while he showed a hot picture of the duo kissing one another._

 _Me-Mow rolled her eyes before she went back to kissing the female prisoner._

 _A bit later, with Demonga getting a few more pics, he said this when he saw the duo pulling away from one another while some saliva linked their lips for a moment with Demonga getting one last pic of that._

 _"So… think this goodbye fuck is worth it?, cause if your done, I can get you your outfits from before you got arrested and we can leave." Demonga said with a grin on his face before he pockets the phone._

 _Me-Mow grins as well before speaking up._

 _"Yeah definitely worth it. Let's get going."_

 _A bit later, and with one last kiss to the female prisoner from Me-Mow, the duo exit the cell with Me-Mow in her prisoner outfit and Demonga locked it before saying this to the Female prisoner._

 _"If you ever get out soon, look me up, left the number and my name on the wall, Me-Mow may enjoy having you around." Demonga said while gesturing to the small writing he left on the wall near the cell door._

 _Me-Mow chuckles when she heard that before she said this._

 _"Eh… why not. Out of all the inmates, I liked her the most."_

 _"Don't forget the Warden, gave her my number as well, but that's a different matter entirely, so, let's get your outfit and get out of here, want to talk about a deal on the way to see if I can get a repeat performance in bed?, and while I said wife, I do want to take time first but I believe we can have some fun in the meantime right?" Demonga said with a grin on his face._

 _Me-Mow first stretched a bit causing her breasts to bounce before speaking._

 _"Sure. Since you helped me out greatly, I'll listen to what you have to say and see what the position of wife brings. Hopefully we'll get to fuck more." She said with grin._

 _"Well you'll have to show your skills to the others after training a bit to get your edge back since I doubt you have many chances to practice so you can get their trust, but as a future wife… well… that will get you a pretty high position in the group if you do well, you also get to meet the other ladies and have fun with them, and like I said, I can start out slow so how about getting to know one another with a few dates first?, I am a gentleman to the ladies after all, and when I like what I see, I do whatever I need to get it, even work at a snail's pace, and believe me… I definitely like what I see." Demonga said when he looked Me-Mow up and down for a second when the prisoner outfit hugged her body well._

 _Me-Mow blushed when she heard it before chuckling before speaking._

 _"Okay Romeo if that's what you want, then alright. And I will admit you are indeed cute and have a nice tone bod among other places." She said while licking her lips._

 _"Well if you want a repeat, there is an inn in a town nearby, doubt people will complain when I have you call my name, now come on, we got an outfit to get and a Inn to check into, maybe get you some gear when we get to the main base and introduce you to everyone." Demonga said before he slapped her ass for a moment and walked away before she could respond._

 _Me-Mow at first jolts before grinning a bit before saying this._

 _"Oh you're gonna get it now… husband." She said before going after Demonga._

 _The scene showed Demonga getting her outfit back and introducing to everyone, people surprisingly accepted her for the most part and the rest were indifferent, but after a bit of training and some missions, she was practically welcome in the group and aside from a few areas that only Demonga and some people specialized in certain works could enter safely from training, she was welcome everywhere else like she was some kind of Queen of sorts, then again Demonga was the boss so that would make sense while she was walking back through one hall towards Demonga's room while having various thoughts about her time here after getting from that prison, it was about a year or two since she got there._

 _'Can't believe it's been two years since I left that prison. When Demonga brought me here, I thought no one was gonna accept me until I was able to train and was welcomed in open arms. Then there's of course the women I 'friended'. So glad I learned that dick growth spell. Plus… my time with Demonga has been… great… He treats me well and whenever I see him or whenever he compliments me… I feel my heart flutter. At first it was strange but later on I've come to accept this feeling. Which was love.' Me-Mow thought while blushing while she walked through the hall and heard moaning and groaning from Demonga's room, seems he has a new lady there, must be the Warden since she saw her here a few times after a year passed._

 _Me-Mow chuckles before she enters the room to see what was the hubbub._

 _Turns out it was the Warden and a few other ladies in bed with Demonga while he fucked the Warden's ass before Demonga noticed her and said this with a grin._

 _"Hey Me-Mow, how was the mission?, hope Grigori helped since that guy is a powerful swordsman." Demonga said while mentioning a powerful fighter here by name, guess Grigori was the muscle and Me-Mow was the speedy stealthy one._

 _"Hehe… it went well. We were able to complete that mission within an hour. I see the good old Warden come back for a visit." Me-Mow said._

 _"Well if you want, why not join us, she does have a free hole for your dick growth spell to fill." Demonga said while he picked up Tai Ling and held her ass with his hands and her back rests on his chest while Me-Mow saw Tai Ping's soaked pussy and how wide her ass was when Demonga's dick stretched it out._

 _Me-Mow chuckles before speaking while she starts undressing._

 _"Not like I got anything else to do. Though I wonder if the Warden is gonna join our group or keep coming back and forth."_

 _"Well, she is still the Warden of the Candy Prison… but I did make a deal that any evidence she gets would be sent to me… so we got some prisoners that were unfairly imprisoned… and speaking of which…" Demonga said while Me-Mow felt a pair of hand go around her before gripping her dick while Demonga chuckles._

 _"Seems like an old friend happened to have a similar state to your own and she joined our group, and wanted to really see you of all people." Demonga said with a grin on his face while the hands danced on Me-Mow's dick._

 _Me-Mow shudders before she turns her head when she guessed who Demonga was talking about._

 _Turns out she was right when she saw her cellmate from a few years ago who was stroking her off with a grin on her face._

 _"Well Well Me-Mow… didn't expect you to have a cock like this." The Ex-Prisoner said while her hands keep stroking Me-Mow's dick and she kissed Me-Mow's neck a few times._

 _Me-Mow let out a soft moan before speaking._

 _"To be honest, neither did I but here it is. I was wondering you get out… Amanda."_

 _"Well after Demonga lent a hand, how could I not say hello to my favorite feline… now come here…" Amanda said while she turned Me-Mow's head and kissed her on the lips._

 _Me-Mow hums a bit before she hugs Amanda and kissed back with a bit of hunger._

 _The scene then went back to the present with Amanda pushing Me-Mow onto her back and giving her a surprise after so long when she used a dick growth spell as well, long story short seems that Amanda was in the group while mainly going to Me-Mow._

* * *

 **Present/ Ooo/ Demonga's base/ Demonga, Me-Mow**

The scene now showed Me-Mow, with her hands bound behind her back again from earlier before she looks at Demonga with lust and another emotion while she moans loud with ecstasy before wrapping her legs around Demonga's waist.

Demonga chuckles when he knew what she wanted and starts thrusting as hard and fast as he could now while his dick starts twitching inside of Me-Mow.

Me-Mow moans loud with ecstasy while feeling her climax approaching too.

A minute passed before Demonga roars before he hilts himself inside of Me-Mow and gave her a massive electrical load of semen which quickly filled and over filled her which caused a slight mess to form on the bed.

"AAAAHHH!" Me-Mow scream as she felt her womb getting flooded while her legs tighten before she felt her pussy climax on Demonga's dick while feeling it trying to milk him for all he's worth.

Demonga grits his teeth from the tightness while he rides out his orgasm while he held Me-Mow close to him when he leaned down and lightly bit her neck to leave a hickey on her neck.

Me-Mow moans from that before she did the same to Demonga's neck as while riding out her orgasm.

After he tapped off a bit later, 30 seconds to be exact, he took a moment to breath before he pulled free of Me-Mow and looked at her to see how she was doing while his semen made small zaps every now and then.

Me-Mow's body shudders while she tries to catch her breath.

She then looks at Demonga with a deep blush on her face.

"Hehe, well Me-Mow, since you look satisfied, I will leave you to your rest while I get cleaned, got a surprise later for Finn or Fionna and their friends if the rumors about a party being held not only in Fionna's rescue so I hope you'll go with me there as a date, but for the marriage between Phoebe and my cousin or sister Bubblegum… hard to categorise myself with the weird family tree I have…" Demonga said while he sweatdrops when he looked to a Family tree that had two separate trees that originate from Bubblegum, and… they both looked a bit complicated." Demonga said while shaking his head at the hard to place trees.

Me-Mow pants a bit before speaking.

"S-Sure… b-but… don't you… w-wanna cuddle?"

"In a bit, got one thing to do and I'll join you for a short nap, I mean… I'm about to make you a free woman after all and I want to make sure your records are… not so correct, some things don't add up to me… and you could have been unlawfully imprisoned after all." Demonga said with a grin on his face.

Me-Mow blushed a bit before speaking.

"O-Okay… H-Hope you… c-come back… q-quickly… C-Can I… have a-a… kiss f-first?"

"Sure, I can at least do that for my wife." Demonga said before he climbed on top of Me-Mow before kissing her on the lips and had his tongue dominate hers while it sparks a few times for an added jolt.

Me-Mow moans into the kiss follow by a hum of delight when she likes to be called 'wife' before she slides her tongue in to fight Demonga's as well.

However she does wish her hands weren't bind so she would hug him.

A minute later, Demonga pulled away before he said this when he got up from the bed while he grabbed a towel and underwear from nearby before saying this.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a shower and do some work to have those that arrested you shut their mouths from embarrassment." Demonga said before he walked away, but not before snapping his fingers and Me-Mow's arms were freed from her binds while she watched him walk away while her gaze went a bit south to his well toned ass.

Me-Mow blushed when she saw his ass for a few moments before she said this.

"Hope you come back… my dear husband."

A bit later, after Demonga got done with a few things after his shower and having a short nap with Me-Mow, he, Me-Mow, Canyon, Huntress, Flame King, Burst and a stranger in a robe with a hood was seen while they were exiting the base and were heading towards the Candy Kingdom.

Meanwhile...

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ ?**

The scene shows a party that not only celebrated Fionna's, or in this sense, Finn's return when he returned to normal, but also about the marriage with Phoebe and Bubblegum for peace and it looked like most were enjoying it… all except a small few.

Marceline about what Ash did to Finn as Fionna… Bubblegum and when she found out about Rattleballs and about the three missing people… Phoebe who was trying to cheer Bubblegum up… Finn… who thought about what he was told and Ranmyaku who was silent after he explained some things which showed he was affected by the memories that he absorbed from Fionna… all in all, this party was mainly to help calm the citizens down when they worried for a lot of reasons… mainly their hero or heroine vanishing and the talk about a war that was narrowly missed.

About a moment later, Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum went to the Vampire King in training before Marceline spoke.

"You okay Finn?" She asked in a concern tone.

"*Sigh* honestly… not sure, glad I don't have those memories of what happened with that... fucker… but not really cool about Ran taking the memories and keeping them in his head, thought he would destroy it or something." Finn said while he swirled a drink in his hand around while the scene went back to when Finn… as Fionna woke up in a daze.

* * *

 **Flashback/ Hidden lair/ Fionna, Ranmyaku, Phoebe, Bubblegum, Marceline**

 _The scene now showed Fionna while she was near the group shortly after the clone was destroyed, and sat up with a groan._

 _"Oooohhh… my head…" Fionna said which got the girls and the Librarian's attention._

 _"Fionna!" Phoebe, Marceline and Bubblegum exclaimed before the trio came to her side._

 _"Er…. everyone?... why am I here?... and why are you dressed like that?... and what happened after I was knocked out?" Fionna asked with a confused tone which to Ranmyaku made sense, but to the others…_

 _Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum were confused before Bubblegum spoke._

 _"You mean you don't remember?"_

 _"No… what happened?" Fionna asked before Ranmyaku said this._

 _"Ash kidnapped you… and raped your female half… I restored your body and took the memories of what happened to you into my own head… reason for what I did to the fucker even though he's alive, then again he does have a fate worse than death." Ranmyaku said with crossed arms while he looks around the area while Fionna pales a bit while looking shocked before looking to the others to see if he's telling the truth._

 _Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe, though shocked to hear that Ranmyaku took away those memories, nod their heads in sadness._

 _Fionna's eyes widen in shock before she pales before saying this._

 _"O-Oh… glob… am I pregnant with…" Fionna said with a sick look on her face before Ranmyaku said this._

 _"No, I used the anti-pregnancy spell on you, unlike Phoebe and Spark, you had a short time with the fucker and I used it and it took care of the rest." Ranmyaku said which made Fionna sigh with relief before Ranmayku shocked all when he did this._

 _"Sorry!" Ranmyaku said before he got his hands and knees and bowed to Fionna with his head touching the ground which made her say this when she didn't expect him to do that at all._

 _"H-Huh?" Fionna said with wide eyes when she saw the normally proud or stubborn Ranmyaku doing that in front of her._

 _The girls where shocked when they saw that before Marceline spoke._

 _"Uhh… Ran? What are you doing?"_

 _"Look Marceline…. You didn't see what I see or absorb all of those fucked up memories… so please with all due respect… please let me do this to get some guilt off of me…" Ranmyaku said to the groups shock while he had a deadly tone to Marceline of all people._

 _Marceline was a bit surprise before Phoebe spoke._

 _"But what do you have to be guilty for?"_

 _"If it wasn't for me giving the book to Grand Master Wizard, then none of this would have happened, you three may say otherwise, but would Ash have done this without that book?" Ranmyaku said while he keeps bowing on the ground._

 _The girls were a bit stumped since they got no answer but Marceline did say this._

 _"Well regardless, if anyone should have guilt is me. Ash was trying to get back at me for dumping him. I should've killed him when Finn saved me then none of this would've happened. I should be blame for this." She said before getting tears believing it's her fault._

 _Ranmyaku was silent for a moment before saying this._

 _"And you would have been a murderer back then, you were trying to be good and no one can fault that… but Fionna here was the victim, not you, not me, not Phoebe, not Bubblegum, he chose to take her to get back at you sure, but did you know what he would do in advance?, can you read minds?" Ranmyaku said to make another point._

 _Marceline couldn't come up with an answer before she put her head down and shook her head._

 _"Then just list-!" Ranmyaku tried to say before Fionna shockingly said this to interrupt him._

 _"I don't blame you." Fionna said out of the blue which got everyone's attention._

 _Marceline looked up with a surprise look before speaking._

 _"R-Really?"_

 _"*Sigh* well everyone did rescue me and Ran here did make it so that I won't remember and not get knocked up by Ash, so… why don't we just forget about this and head home… I really want to get a good night sleep or something." Fionna said while rubbing her arm._

 _Marceline got a bit teary again before she floats next to Fionna and hugged her._

 _"Well instead of being depressed or anything like you said, why don't we hold a party?" Ranmyaku said to the groups surprise before Fionna asked this._

 _"P-Party?" Fionna asked before Ranmyaku said this._

 _"Yeah, not only did we rescue you, but this can be a way to calm people down if they heard of you going missing and the marriage between Bubblegum and Phoebe here, multiple reasons as for why… so… any objections?" Ranmyaku asked with a small smile on his face, he did feel a bit better thanks to Fionna earlier and wanted to cheer her up._

 _"Nope." Phoebe said._

 _"No." Bubblegum said._

 _Marceline was a bit silent since she was still hugging Fionna._

 _"Marceline, your vote counts as well, mind telling what's on your mind?" Ranmyaku said to try and help the Vampire Queen get by her issues._

 _"It's just… I just I was strong enough to evade the gas and get Fionna out of here. I still feel it feel it's my fault know what that prick did to her." Marceline said as she cries a bit while hugging Fionna._

 _Ranmyaku sighs before he decided to play the bad guy for the moment and shocked all when she gripped Marceline's shoulder and threw her away a bit before she flew a shocking distance away._

 _Phoebe and Bubblegum were shocked while Marceline, who's shocked as well, was able to regain her footing before speaking up._

 _"What the fuck dude?!" She said before glaring._

 _"Simple, you were caught off guard right?, could you do anything to stop me from getting you away from everyone in that situation?" Ranmyaku asked when he seemed to have a point with that line of questioning._

 _Marceline glared at the librarian before she spoke up._

 _"No."_

 _"Well then, tell me why you're angry at yourself when Ash and myself did those two things while you were tossed or knocked out beyond your control." Ranmyaku said with a serious tone to his voice._

 _Marceline still glared while trying to come up with an answer before speaking._

 _"I… I don't okay?"_

 _"Then tell me why your angry when you couldn't do anything?, seems to me your beating yourself up for no reason, or is the Vampire Queen of the Nightosphere a coward?" Ranmyaku taunts to get a reaction from Marceline._

 _Marceline was now piss before speaking._

 _"I'll show you a coward." She said before she starts to flies over and tries to punch Ranmyaku._

 _Bubblegum and Phoebe's eyes widen before Bubblegum spoke._

 _"Marcy stop!"_

 _Ranmyaku shocked all there when he raised a hand… and stopped her attack with his pinkie finger alone while he waits for her next move or reaction._

 _Marceline was shocked before she used her other fist._

 _Ranmyaku moved at the last moment and a moment later Marceline found herself looking at the sky before she knew it and she realized she was tossed onto the ground before hearing this from the Library._

 _"If your worried about feeling weak, why not train with Finn and myself or with your father into getting stronger, your dad maybe a goof but he is powerful to be a ruler of the Nightosphere for a reason right?" Ranmyaku asked while he looked down at Marceline while he stood from her so he could watch her so she couldn't sneak attack her._

 _Marceline was at first stunned from what happened before she looks at Ranmyaku with a frown before speaking._

 _"Oh trust me, I will train hard and I will show those fools not to mess me, Fionna and everyone else in our family."_

 _"Good, then you get why I provoked you on purpose right?" Ranmyaku said with a serious look on his face._

 _Marceline still frown before saying this._

 _"Yeah. Though be aware, I'll get you back for that."_

 _"Hehe… I'll be looking forward to it… but until then… we got a party to plan." Ranmyaku said before he starts walking away while the scene shifts back to the present._

* * *

 **Present/Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, Phoebe**

The scene then came back to show that the girls saw Finn getting lost in thought, maybe thinking about what happened when he woke up on the island as Fionna.

The trio looked to one another before they look at Finn again before Phoebe spoke.

"Finn?"

However before he could respond after looking to the trio, the door to the castle opens to show a mysterious figure… with Me-Mow in a surprisingly beautiful dress with an arm wrapped around the figures while Canyon, Huntress, A strange Flame person, a hooded figure… and the former Flame King who had his arm held by Burst before the stranger with Me-Mow spoke up.

"Greetings everyone, sorry were late for the party, but I had some last minute things to do to make sure a few of my friends here won't get attacked right from the get go." The Stranger said with a confident but small smile, to many ladies…. They blushed brightly since the man looked like a Glob among men of all things.

Marceline, Phoebe and Bubblegum were shocked and surprised when they saw the guests.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were more shocked since they recognize two of the guests before Phoebe spoke up.

"What are you doing here 'Father'? Or more likely how did you escape?" She asked with a frown before Bubblegum spoke.

"And I can ask the same as Me-Mow."

"Ah, well I can explain both simple as that, but first… I'm here to say hello to my cousin Bubblegum… and to introduce myself… my name is Demonga, and I am a creation of her Uncle Gumbald, I am a leader of a group of people, Neutral I want to add, and I higher anyone into my group as long as they follow certain codes and rules, and I must apologize for Ash, he has been thrown out of our group since I never gave him that right to do what he did to… Fionna… personally I would have ended him myself if it wasn't for your Librarian friend there, I just want to point that out first before questions are asked." The man now known as Demonga said while he bowed lightly to Bubblegum and the others.

Everyone, especially Bubblegum, was shocked to hear that Demonga was her cousin before Bubblegum spoke.

"So… I get to meet my secret cousin in person."

"Well considering what you did to my father, defense or not, was it really so bad to keep hidden… I mean… you did some pretty questionable things in the past and I wanted to keep safe after all, plenty of people… Flame… Candy… even the Vampire King in training himself can vouch for me with that right?, and to those who are wondering if I'm legit… may I remind everyone about Lemongrab… a creation of Bubblegum who had legal rights here as well?, I am a creation of her uncle so if you want to question some things, then question things about Lemongrab as well, mental state and morals aside, he and I are similar as artificial constructs." Demonga said while grinning a bit more at the points he brought out.

Bubblegum frown a bit before Marceline spoke.

"Cheap shots dude. And FYI, your dad wasn't that innocent either when he tried to get rid of Bonnie."

"Not saying he isn't but she was one victim of his… she had many, and I'm just pointing out that since Lemongrab and I are creations of the Bubblegum family, we have legal rights to the kingdom here in certain ways, nothing more or less, I'm not here to cause trouble like some believe but clear matters up, for example, I was the one who got Crunchy, Manfried, and Punch bowl from the castle, but when I tried to explain things to Rattleballs, her knight, he tried to send me away by force and I had to defend myself, and considering this castle is well stocked with surveillance equipment, my story will hold well, and since I am related to Bubblegum, he had no right to attack me like that, but I can't fault him for following programming like I am following mine." Demonga said with a confident tone to his voice.

Bubblegum frown a bit towards Demonga before Phoebe spoke.

"Still doesn't explain why 'he's' here."

"Oh that's easy, Canyon just lowered him down to the ground and he walked free, I sent her there to free him and she didn't cause trouble, as far as I know… he wasn't under arrest yes?, all he was was forced to stay in that lamp you were imprisoned in after you forced him off the throne… and since I see the potential in him, I decided to recruit him into my group since legelly… you never officially arrested him, and since he is not causing issues in foreign soil… well… you have no authority to arrest him as long as he doesn't do anything… I mean… does it look like he is causing trouble now?, plain and simple, if your going to use the law on me… I'll use it right back to make it fair… politics after all your majesty." Demonga said with a smile on his face.

Phoebe frowns before speaking.

"You know… I don't tolerate trespassers that free my prisoners for doing bad things but it's better if my dad wasn't there and I don't care what he does in your group."

"Great, thanks to that, I won't have to cause my cousin issues thanks to you." Demonga cryptically said with a smile on his face.

"Keep your smile to yourself. Don't say it like we're friends or something. And try not to add Bonnie in this." Phoebe said with crossed arms."

"Oh but I will, you see thanks to her actions, I am legally able to contest her authority to the throne of the Candy Kingdom if I so desire and call a meeting for all royals, try and remember, Bubblegum made my Father… her uncle… an elder relative who by various laws, would have been an official king in a sense, and before you mouth off to me your highness, you should remember that compared to her, I have done no wrong, true I have freed your father, but you never officially arrested him, nor have you officially arrested Bubblegum for her actions in the Fire Kingdom and let her walk, and in order to prevent war, you two are marrying one another, personally I don't care what you think of me… but know this… I'm just as old as Bubblegum and have more live experience than you child… I have studied the laws to the letter and I will use every ounce of knowledge to my advantage if you piss me off, defense or not, she turned my Father into a bowl of fruit punch, I have no issues with her besides that since my programming is to bring him back… so… what are your next words Flame Queen… cause remember… your in public and many witnesses, so attack me if you wish… but you will be the one throwing a shot at a Royal of the Candy Kingdom, even if I'm not blood related, there is Lemongrab who is a creation as well…. So don't play that blood relation card with me." Demonga said while he emits a blood chilling pressure.

Everyone was spooked by that while Phoebe frowns a bit before she cools down since she doesn't want to cause a scene.

Demonga in turn calmed down as well before smiling a little before bowing a bit to Phoebe.

"Thank you for the understanding your highness, and my apologies for my own tone, but when it comes to Family, I have a habit of losing my cool, so how about a truce, you don't antagonize me, I won't antagonize you?" Demonga said to try and keep things calm.

"Fine just as long as I don't have to talk to him." Phoebe said when she looked at her dad.

Seems he was ignoring her for now to speak with Burst with a smile on his face… and it was surprisingly gentle while Burst seems to giggle a bit at a joke he told in the distance.

Phoebe was a bit surprised and confused to see the former Flame King act this way to some Fire Elemental.

"Hehe, interesting sight isn't it, the former King of Flames is relaxed right now and with a strange woman right?, maybe you should say hello at least since he is related to you even if you don't like it… now Bubblegum… about Me-Mow… I have proof her arrest that put her in prison was unlawful and can make it null and void right here and now." Demonga said while he had a knowing look on his face.

Bubblegum blinked for a bit before speaking.

"What do you mean proof? She did things that gave her a one way ticket to jail."

"Normally you would be right, but while I can't say anything about Wildberry Princess, Finn and jake foiled that assassination attempt, but that's not the one I'm talking about… Huntress, could you bring in Jake and BMO who are waiting outside?, trust me Bubblegum… I have a reason for calling these two people and since Finn is here… well…. He can help as well whether he likes it or not since he is a Hero after all… follows the law and all that." Demonga said with a grin on his face while he held Me-Mow close.

Bubblegum, Marceline, Phoebe and Finn were shocked before Finn spoke up.

"Wait a minute… why should they and I help you?"

"Well… I believe a certain game that BMO played that got Me-Mow who was a bounty hunter at the time that got her caught should be told in detail… you two maybe heros… but at the time you three were vigilantes who tricked her and what not… and after hearing some things… well… Huntress… please bring the duo in." Demonga said while looking at the Wood Nymph with an amused look in his eyes.

The Wood Nymph nods before she puts two fingers in her mouth before whistling the Jake and BMO to enter.

After a moment, the duo did enter, Jake looked confused while BMO seemed happy to see so many people and said this.

"Hello everyone, hello Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Finn." BMO said while waving at the four cutely.

Said group awkwardly waved the robot back before Finn spoke up.

"Hey BMO. Hey Jake. I suppose you're wondering what's going on."

"Sorta, I mean Huntress and Canyon told us to wait outside and come in when signaled, but didn't know why yet, was… really surprised when I saw the former FK and Me-Mow here." Jake said.

"No kidding. I'm also surprised to see Canyon and Huntress working with this dude here." Finn said while pointing at Demonga.

"I can explain that later, but for now, BMO, when you and the others arrested Me-Mow, you, Finn, and Jake, were playing a game of Cowboy and bounty or something right?" Demonga said which made BMO giggle before saying this.

"Yeah, Jake was the horse and Finn was the Bounty who wore two eye patches, I paid them with sandwiches to play it with me." BMO said which made Demonga smile and said this.

"Is it also true you had a bounty poster made of Finn at the time for the game?" Demonga said with a grin on his face while he glances at Me-Mow to see if she saw where he was going with this.

Finn and Jake groan in annoyance knowing where this is going.

Me-Mow grins since she's liking where this is going.

"Hehe, yeah, made a really good picture of the culprit." BMO said while Demonga said this.

"And is it true you dropped it somewhere?, think it could have been picked up and mistaken for an actual bounty?" Demonga said while he glanced at Bubblegum to see if she saw where he was going with this while the public watched… she was smart so she must see where he was going.

Bubblegum knew what's going to happen before she said this.

"Okay, we don't need to do this dumb charade. You said there was a misunderstanding so I guess technically there was since I can see where this story leads to."

"Maybe… and there was?... thanks to these three, they unlawfully impersonated the law and unlawful Me-Mow at the time, who was thrown out of the guild of assassins, was desperate for money, so while I get that you get it… does Marceline?, Phoebe, or these people here know that you had Me-Mow arrested outside of your jurisdiction?, she caused issues at the Wildberry Kingdom yes… but a different kingdom, and she was unlawfully arrested by Finn, Jake, and BMO, now I can ignore Finn and Jake for being heros… but weren't you and Jake posing as Bounty and horse?, which in turn caused Me-Mow to make a mistake that caused her to be unlawfully be imprisoned for years in the CANDY KINGDOM prison… so… tell me Bubblegum… while I can't speak for Wildberry Princess… what can you say Me-Mow did in YOUR Kingdom… what did SHE do?, cause from what I can, many can see… she was tricked into taking a false bounty and got unlawfully arrested by an unlicensed lawman… ergo… these three fucked up greatly and caused an innocent woman to lose a few years in your prison." Demonga said while purposely having the public hear him which caused many people to talk among themselves about that.

Marceline and Phoebe were surprised while Bubblegum and Finn frown but they and along with Jake knew they can't do or say anything before Bubblegum spoke.

"Okay fine. What is it that you want?"

"Simple, I want her arrest records erased period, and that goes for what happened in the Wildberry Kingdom, you can argue that she did try and kill her, but without the guild of assassin's she has no reason to harm anyone… or do you want me to contest your throne the legal way?, bring every error you, Finn, Jake, and more to light… I know that I'm not welcome here… but I am using the law on my end… and if you can't talk to Wildberry Princess, I will settle this peacefully since Me-Mow is going to be one of my wives… and by that action… be a in law of our kingdom…" Demonga said while grinning a bit more at his cousin.

Everyone was shocked when they heard that before Jake said this.

"Good grief. That's bad image no one should see if there's a reunion."

"Maybe, but considering the situation, would you do anything in your power to clear a wife's name?, you can argue with me Jake, but wouldn't you do anything for a loved one?" Demonga said while looking back at Jake.

"Hey you can try and be logical but I'm not getting involved in this." He said before he shaped his hand to look like headphones before putting them on his ears.

"Well whether or not you can hear me, I'll say this to Finn then… wouldn't you do anything to help Phoebe, Marceline or Bubblegum Finn… you can hate or despise me for what I am doing… but deep down… we're similar in what we do to protect our loved ones." Demonga said while he smiles gently towards Finn.

Said Vampire King in training frowns a bit at Demonga though deep down he knew the bastard had a point since he would do anything to keep his girlfriends/fiancés safe.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe could tell what Finn was thinking before Bubblegum spoke up.

"I'll… make the necessary arrangements to have the records destroyed." She said.

"Great, and I want to make one point, I didn't come here for trouble, logically, people would question the Former Flame King and Me-Mow, so logically speaking, I would defend them… and Bubblegum… you can say otherwise… but with Finn, you already know that don't you?, that I would do something like this the moment you saw them right?" Demonga said with a smile on his face.

Finn didn't show any happiness since he ain't fond of Me-Mow and the former Flame King before speaking.

"Yeah I do."

"And Bubblegum… you?, I may have said that with Finn as an afterthought, but I was speaking with you… logically speaking… you saw what I would do the moment I walked in right?" Demonga said while looking Bubblegum in the eye.

"Well know your knowledge of the law and what you can do… I say yes." Bubblegum said.

"Great, and while some of you are sore with me, I do mean no trouble, I was programed to aid my father and bring him back no matter what, but I also value family above all else so while I may seem like a jackass to some, I only do this because I care about the people around me, Me-Mow mainly for example." Demonga said while he placed a hand on Me-Mow's waist and pulled her in a bit to have her stand at his side.

Me-Mow did blush before she stand on her toes before kissing Demonga on the cheek before wrapping an arm around him.

"Well Bubblegum, if you and the others can see this, may my allies and I stick around for the party?, I promise no one will cause trouble here." Demonga said while he looked at Bubblegum with a serious look on his face.

Bubblegum looked at her lovers before she looks at Demonga before sighing a bit before speaking.

"Very well. As long as your allies don't cause trouble in my home, then they can stay for the party."

"Very well and thank you Bubblegum, and my apoligize to you and the Queen of Flames, Marceline, and Finn, I didn't come here to cause trouble but I did anyway, if it means anything, I can give you Ash's last known location so you can find him and turn him into your immortal punching bag… or send him to Hudson so he can take his soul… his body may be immortal… but I doubt his soul is." Demonga said while grinning a bit while glancing at Marceline to see her reaction.

Marceline raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"As much as I hate that Donk for what he did… I don't wanna know where he is. He's someone else's problem since he has a knack for it." She said with crosses arms.

"Fair enough, maybe you four and I can talk later in a civil way later after this party cheers everyone up, like I said I would have killed Ash myself but like I said… your Librarian friend made it so that he wouldn't die." Demonga said before he walked away to have some fun with Me-Mow which left Finn and the others alone.

That's when Marceline whispered to the group.

"Glob dammit. I can't believe this happened."

"*Sigh* yeah… but what can we do?... Demonga had many points and used the law on his side, as far as the public is concerned, Me-Mow was a victem and my… Father… was never officially arrested…. ugh... didn't think things would backfire like this… I hate to admit it but I think Demonga maybe as smart as you Bonnibel or close to it." Phoebe said when she saw how well Demonga led everyone around.

"*Sigh* sadly Phoebe, I hate to admit it but I think he's smarter than me after this small court." Bubblegum said before Marceline said this.

"This Party was supposed to cheer us up but I don't think I can after they showed up."

"Maybe… but we should at least try and enjoy the party, we can't just leave and who knows, considering things… it might not be so bad, I mean Canyon and Huntress are with him so he can't be all bad and… the former Flame King and Me-Mow might not be so bad now… wow… can't believe I just said that." Finn said while he looked a bit ill near the end.

"Well I don't care if he's the nicest person in the Nightosphere, I don't trust him or anyone that's working for him. However I'm not gonna cause any issues but I will keep away from them." Marceline said.

"Actually Marceline, I have to stop you there, I know Canyon and Huntress somewhat, so while I can't say anything for the others, please don't badmouth Huntress or Canyon, we worked together a few times in the past before they went to Demonga, they must have a good reason for it or they wouldn't work with Ash, Phoebe's dad, or Me-Mow… I mean Canyon was Billy's girlfriend and Huntress is a Wizard but she has a good head on her shoulders." Finn said while he got a bit irritated when Canyon and Huntress were mixed in with Phoebe's dad and Me-Mow.

The girls were a bit surprised when they heard that before Marceline spoke up.

"Fine Finn, Canyon and Huntress won't get bad mouthed but I'm still not trusting Me-Mow and Phoebe's dad. No offense Phoebe."

"No offense taken, keep an eye on him and if he does anything, do what you want, I know him… or at least I think I do…" Phoebe said when she looked to her father and saw him and Burst… having a good time and looking relaxed… which really confused her right now since it was really out of character for him...

That's when Bubblegum spoke.

"Okay, besides Canyon and Huntress, let's try to at least enjoy the party and stay clear of Demonga and the other three."

"Right… though if they approach, try and not seem to hostile… especially with so many people here, thanks to Demonga, things are confusing the people here who don't know anything now, don't want to scare them after all." Phoebe said while she looked at the people around them, some were even talking with Demonga and his allies with friendly faces while they did the same, seems Demonga's actions… made everyone question if they were evil or not… even if he's not as smart as Bubblegum or possibly smarter, seems his talent is getting the people on his side… and that was scary if you think about it.

"This is gonna be one long awkward party." Marceline said while shaking her head when she saw the people talking to Demonga.

"Yeah…" Everyone said before they split up a bit to mingle and try and have fun while the scene went to Phoebe first right after she split from the group.

She was enjoying the music and having a nice cup of lava while making sure she didn't eat or drink nothing bad that might harm the baby.

However she heard a voice spoke up near her.

"Hello Daughter." The voice said near her to her left.

Phoebe jolt a bit before she frown before turning around since she obviously knew who said that.

"Hello… father."

She saw the former king of flames and Burst next to him while they looked at her.

"Hello your highness, it's an honor to meet you in person." Burst said while curtsying to the Flame Queen.

Phoebe might have problems with her dad but Burst was a different story since she didn't do anything to her or anyone else.

"Likewise." She said in a respected manner.

"Heard your getting married to the one which harmed our kingdom, not questioning your choice daughter since I doubt you will listen to me or even tolerate me, but I will say congratulations for getting married before having the Vampire King's child and marrying him, at least the child won't be born out of it's right to the throne." FFK, Former Flame King, said while he drank a glass of lava.

Phoebe had a calm look before she spoke up.

"Thank you father." She said before she looked at Burst.

"So… are you and my father an item or something? Sorry if I offended you but it's surprising when I saw him act a bit different with you."

"Well can you blame him?, He was freed of that lamp like you and I am sorry that it happened to you and while he wasn't in there as long as you, he was… surprisingly relaxed, so maybe being a king put pressure and expectations that others expected him to take… even being evil to boot?" Burst said while FFK drank his drink again.

"Even if it was pressure, you don't put your own child in a lamp for 13 years. You have no idea the childhood I missed for that. Plus I had an unstable matrix back then which was one of the reason I was locked up." Phoebe said.

"And for good reason, even if it wasn't for the fear of you over throwing me, and while I lost the right as a father, can you tell me you wouldn't have outbursts as a child?, I regretted what I did since you look so much like your mother and while you can get as angry as you want at me… you are the Queen of Flames… ruler to practically millions and the strongest Flame Elemental in the History of the Flame kingdom and I doubt you had any time to really train, and while I can't say I didn't deserve to be dethroned, I won't accept all of the blame since that… a husband of yours caused you so much mental damage and i'll admit I was an idiot for trying to abandon you… but when Bubblegum brought you back and told me to handle or she would, I got… worried for you… I heard of some of the things she did before she changed for the better and you would have had a fate worse than death if a fraction of what I heard was true… so while I may have lost my right as a father, you can't tell me you were at least safe back then." FFK said while he looked the party goers over.

Phoebe was a bit surprised on the inside while having a stoic look when she heard that before speaking.

"Sadly… yes knowing what Bonnibel did in the past. And it's true Finn did hurt me, but he was a victim too since he follows certain deities and bad advices."

"Maybe, but he went through with it in the end, can't tell me he didn't deserve some part of the blame, you and the King of Ice fought and could have been killed, I maybe evil to some, but even I wouldn't do that to my… wife…" FFK said while he looked into his glass with a thoughtful look.

"Regardless Finn has shown responsible for his actions and I love him deeply. I might be a powerful ruler, but without him and everyone else, I would feel alone." Phoebe said feeling a bit sad when she thought of that.

"Well I won't question your choices, I've made mine and paid for them… and you've done the same, I doubt you and I will see one another like this again since you don't want to cause a scene… and saying I love you or what not after the things I did…. Well… I'll just say that unless you look for me, I doubt anyone can find me, I know how the Fire Kingdom works and I doubt you want to waste the manpower on me…" FFK said before he drank a bit from his glass.

Phoebe however narrowed her eyes before speaking.

"Yes I made some mistakes, but yours was still grander. I mean remember your partnership with Don John? He agreed to help you take back the throne in exchange for my hand in marriage, which I did not want. I was even poisoned so my powers would be weak. Were you sorry for that too?"

However what she didn't expect was this.

"I'm a Villian in a sense. I lie, cheat, and do questionable things… what makes you think I would have left him in charge or let him take you like that?, If honesty is your forte, then lies are mine, did you think I could harm Don John without reason?, If things went as I planned… you wouldn't have to deal with the pressures of being a Royal and the pain it can bring, you maybe doing a good job now… but things weren't perfect for me after your mother died, she was the brains after all and I only did what my predecessor's did to mimic them… I mean, did you think I let you dethrone me that easily?, The poison was non fatal and would have passed after some time, but did you think I can really harm my own daughter… especially when you look so much like your mother." FFK said while he looked at Phoebe with a hard to place expression… regret?, Sadness?

Phoebe was surprised when she heard this.

Part of her believes he's lying but the other… believes he's telling the truth.

"I had no idea father."

"Well I heard you removed the Honesty policy and what not, so I guessed you learned not all lies are evil… follow me, I want to say something to you in private… it's about your mother." FFK said while looking at his daughter.

Phoebe's eyes widened when she heard that.

At first she was hesitant, but if it's about her mom, she must know.

"Alright. I'll follow you."

"Thank you, Burst, you can enjoy the party… I would like some privacy with my daughter if you'll be so kind." FFK asked which made Burst chuckle for a second.

"Eh why not, I can use the grub before you and I spar again, maybe have some fun after like at the end of the tour of the base." Burst said which made FFK blushed a bit while rubbing the back of his head, man he was rusty when women flirt with him…. Wait… sparing?

Phoebe blinked for a bit before her eyes widen when she realized what Burst meant before speaking.

"Oh Glob… let's not say that again while I'm here."

"Hehe, sorry your majesty, but can you say that when you have multiple lovers, so… how is Spark doing?, My little sister must be a handful after all, and not really interested in the sparring your father and I do?" Burst said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe's eyes widen in shock before speaking up.

"Sparks is your sister?"

"Yeah, Burst, Spark, bit of an explosive name if you think about it, but I guess your not interested in that me and a few others are helping your father shake off the rust so to speak from sitting on the throne for so long?, Granted you can't do much while knocked up but train at all lately?" Burst said while she keeps the grin up… kinda reminds Phoebe of Marceline when she gets… mischievous either with pranks or the bedroom.

Phoebe blushes a bit before speaking to the FFK.

"L-Let's get going."

"Right, Burst, please don't cause trouble." FFK said which made Brust shrug before saying this.

"I won't, but I will defend my allies if trouble is caused elsewhere." Burst said while she had the look of a hardened veteran warrior in her good eye.

"Good, now if you'll excuse us." FFK said before he starts walking towards a direction where the sound of people were not coming from.

Phoebe took one last look at Burst before she starts following her father.

That's when she had this thought.

 _'Something tells me she's gonna be my new step mom… or one of them at least.'_

When the duo managed to get away from the crowd, FFK said this when the duo went into the Library after casting the Flame shield on themselves.

"So… the reason I want to tell you this mainly… and I want you to try and stay calm… since this story is not for the faint of heart." FFK said while looking at Phoebe with a serious look on his face.

Phoebe was a tiny bit surprise when she saw that before speaking up.

"Okay."

"Good…. This story… is about your mother and how she died and why I became evil in the first place…" FFK said while he seemed to be lost in thought now.

Phoebe was shocked when she heard that before saying this.

"W-What?"

"Tell me… you may have been told that your mother died when you were born yes?, you probably think it's your fault right?, well I'm here to clear that up since I doubt I will have the chance later." FFK said while he looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe was still surprised before she nods her head at her dad so he can continue.

"Well… I guess I should start at the beginning… want to hear about when we first met when we were not so friendly to one another?, or shortly after our honeymoon when we got married which caused you to be in your mother's womb?, take your time with picking… we have time today." FFK said with a surprisingly patient tone to his voice.

Phoebe took a moment to think of her answer before she said this.

"Tell me… everything."

"Very well, I should let you know before we start like I said a moment ago, your mother and I didn't get along at first since our marriage was arranged…" FFK said before the scene flashbacked to when FFK, or Flame Prince at the time, and Phoebe's mother or… Flaria.

* * *

 **Flashback/ Fire Kingdom/ FK (AKA via flashback: Flame Prince)**

 _The scene now showed a much younger Flame King, who looked a bit smaller but still had an imposing figure, who at this time was called Flame Prince by the public._

 _He was walking through the castle when he got a summons from a guard about his parents, the current Flame King and Queen who summoned him to the throne room._

 _When he got there, he saw his parents on the throne, bowed lightly and said this._

 _"You summoned me Mother?, Father?, said it was important." Flame Prince said while looking at his parents, unlike him, they were more humanoid and smaller than him._

 _"Yes son. Your father and I had decided to announce to the Fire Kingdom that there will be a contest between you and your brother to see which one that shall take the throne." The Flame Queen said._

 _"What?, but I believe I made it clear that I don't want the throne… I'm normally the brawn kind of person as you can see, I mean I heard people say that they would prefer Fernus, he is normally the kind one here and is patient to boot… my apologize for my outburst Mother, Father..." Flame prince said while he looked confused._

 _The mom smiles a bit softly at her son before speaking up._

 _"Now son, you shouldn't sell yourself short. Yes you're strong but there could still be some other qualities that you have yet to discover."_

 _Flame prince blushed a bit from that before rubbing his head while Flame King said this._

 _"I also heard you got into a fight with a few nobles who were messing with some citizens here, heard you caused quite a stir." Flame King said with a grin on his face._

 _"Well no one was helping so I had to teach those nobles a lesson. It maybe wrong but what they were doing was no better." Flame Prince said with crossed arms._

 _"Well can't fault you there, personally I would love nothing more then to knock some heads around but I'm the king here and can't do much so I can't cause trouble publicly, and you're a prince of this kingdom… so… how was it sticking up for the people like a knight?" The King said with an amused tone… he wasn't mad?_

 _Flame Prince was a bit surprise when he saw his father not being mad before speaking._

 _"Well it felt… great. It gave them hope knowing I'll be there to help."_

 _The Flame King gave a gentle smile from that before he glanced to his wife to see if she thought the same as him… he wouldn't say anything but he saw what his son didn't see and wanted to see if his wife would keep quiet so that he could find out for himself._

 _Surprisingly the Queen also gave a gentle smile before she nods to her husband like if she knew what he was thinking._

 _The Flame King keeps his smile before looking at his son and said this._

 _"Besides that matter, we also have one other announcement, though this one is private and for you only… long story short…" The Flame King said while getting a extremely serious look on his face._

 _Flame Prince was a bit surprise at the seriousness of his father's face before speaking up._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Tell us… are you interested in getting a girlfriend and getting married?" The Flame King said when his expression turned into a humored look in an instant._

 _Flame Prince's eyes widen before blushing a bit when he heard that before speaking._

 _"W-Wait… What?! What's with that sudden question?"_

 _Flame King then pulled a handkerchief of fire out of his pant pocket before saying this while wiping a flaming tear from his eye._

 _"Well your mother and I are worried that you don't socialize well with people and women in general, honestly your brother may get the throne way before you since he has so many women who are interested in him, but even if we forget that, you are our son and we do worry so that you won't have a special someone when were gone, we won't be here forever after all… right My Queen?" The Flame King said while looking at his wife to see if she could play along._

 _The wife agreed before saying this._

 _"Indeed my King. I just want to see our little boy happy with someone and maybe one day we see our first grandchildren before we…" She said while getting teary even though she acting._

 _"Indeed my Queen… but unless something happens, that won't happen easily, you know how shy he is with women right?" Flame King said while glancing to his son to see if he can get a good reaction from him._

 _Flame Prince blushed again before speaking._

 _"Hey I'm not shy around women. I'm just too busy with training plus you two are kinda imagining this a bit early."_

 _"Oh really, you're in your 20's son, and you never really told us anything… so.. Got an eye on anyone… or mind if we lend a hand?" Flame King said with an amused tone._

 _Flame Prince didn't like the sound of that last part before speaking._

 _"W-What do you mean lend a hand?"_

 _"Simple, you see My Queen and I have old family friends who have a beautiful woman who is around your age and we scheduled a meeting between you two to see if you two can hit it off… we can call it off anytime but only if you have a girlfriend… do you have one?" The Flame King said with a grin on his face._

 _Flame Prince was shocked that his parents are trying to set him up with someone._

 _He wanted to say yes but sadly… he doesn't have one._

 _"N-No."_

 _"Great, and don't worry, this is only a meeting, if you two don't hit it off, we can call things off, we won't force you into this… but she may just be your type son, hehe… let me put it to you like this… she saw your brother but turned even him down… harshly, and that was just a simple passing by and he asked if she wanted to get something to eat with him… hehe, he had a good poker face but you should have seen the veins on his forehead from that, he got dumped before getting a chance." The Flame king said with an amused tone._

 _Flame Prince was shocked when he heard that though deep down he was laughing while wishing he was there with a camera before speaking._

 _"Seriously? She turn Fernus down?"_

 _"Oh yeah, honestly you could play music to the beat of Fernus's vein." The Flame King said which made him chuckle when he could play music to the beat in his head._

 _The Flame Prince was now chuckling after hearing this while the Queen sweatdrop at both her husband and son's joke._

 _The Flame King took a moment to let the Flame Prince calm down before saying this._

 _"So… want to meet this woman?, her name is Flaria, and her parents are pretty strong heroes of the Fire Kingdom and Flaria is even stronger then they are, a perfect match for you since she is strong, not only that but she has a good head on her shoulder." The Flame King said with a grin on his face._

 _Flame Prince gulped a bit before speaking._

 _"Well… I guess one meeting can't kill me. But there's like zero chance of her liking me if she turned Fernus down."_

 _"Well then… better get ready for your very first date then." The Flame King said while the scene went back to the present._

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ FFK, Phoebe.**

"Shortly after that, my family and I went to meet Flaria and her family to see if things could go well… though… her first impression of me wasn't so good, but I can get to that in a moment… any Questions daughter?" FFK said while he looked to see how Phoebe was taking so far and to hear about her grandparents… and their interesting… personalities...

Phoebe was just speechless before speaking.

"Uh well I know a few like… 1) Did you really not want to take the throne? 2) What was Uncle Fernus like? and 3) mom's parents were heroes?"

"Hehe… well… for starters, I was young and compared to my brother… I was like the black sheep… I mean have you seen anyone like me with a body like mine?" FFK asked when he gestured to his massive body that seemed like a mix of Fire and stone.

Phoebe looked at her dad before shaking her after looking at his body.

"Well as you can see, many people were intimidated by me and thought I was all brawn and no brain… Fernus… was like the prodigal child and was the favorite for the throne, honestly at the time, I didn't see why your mother turned him down… things could have been different otherwise and she may still be alive…" FFK said while looking… a bit conflicted right now… why did he say it like that… did… Fernus… have something to do with Flaria's death?

Phoebe took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"You're saying Uncle Fernus had something to do with mom's… passing?"

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but just look at her medical records a few days before your birth and shortly after I made sure that they wouldn't be tampered with by a knight I could trust more than your mother, he should be on the outskirts of the Flame Kingdom in the slums district, he stays there so that he has easy access to a training field that only he knows about, you'll find physical evidence about what happened… poison can do that you know especially one made specifically for your mother… also a reason why your Matrix was unstable from birth…" FFK said with shame on his face when he remembered his fuck up by abandoning Phoebe in the woods and the lamp.

Phoebe's eyes widen in shocked when she heard that.

 _'Oh Glob… no wonder my matrix was bad from the beginning.'_ She thought.

"As for the heroes, they were the strongest in separate fields, personally I don't think even in my prime I could have taken them, we Royals maybe naturally strong, but they have trained and fought in battles all their lives, in fact even though I was soft when you took the throne, if you went against one of them or even your mother in a simple spar, you would have lost easily, even Burst can take you easily even if you took your giant form, she would have went for your weak spots and what not and you normally fight like a berserker without aiming your attacks, and I'm sure many can back me up with that one, not just your citizens, but I'm sure your… wives… and that Vampire King can say that you normally go wild… have you never gotten actual training in battle?" FFK said while he looked to Phoebe with a curious look.

Phoebe at first did blush when her dad mention her wives and Finn before she spoke up.

"I guess not. Oh Glob…" She said before putting her head to her hands.

"I'm not trying to say your weak… just inexperienced… if I wanted to at the time, I could have taken you, granted you could have won with raw power, but I'm not the King of Flames, former or not for a reason… trust me, I'll say this… there are plenty in Demonga's group who are stronger than I… and you… the reason I say this is that some of the people there have their own goals that might cause you and others trouble, but if you don't get stronger, then you may lose everything…. I'll tell you this, go find the person who has your mother's medical records and tell him this, I the Flame King grants permission to train my daughter, Phoebe, Flaria's daughter and the password is Flaron, who is her cousin." FFK said with a serious look on his face.

Phoebe's eyes widen in shock before she got up from her seat before speaking.

"Wait… WHAT?! Flaron is my cousin?!"

"You didn't think the rest of the Royal family was just Fernius and Torcho right?, we have various family members here and there but our power is the strongest in the Family, long ago, when our ancestors were first born, our Family was picked to rule the rest and the lower leveled ones were given various positions of power, I won't fault Finn or you from killing Flaron and having Arnor banish himself since the first was self defense and the other was you following the rules, but didn't you wonder why he was so strong?, black flames or not?" FFK said with a serious tone to his voice.

Phoebe was now stumped since she still didn't expect this type news to be heard before speaking.

"Well knowing the family tree… it makes sense. Oh Glob… this is a bit much. If Flaron was my cousin that makes Arnor my uncle doesn't it?"

"Indeed, from what I heard, many people related to the family kept it a secret but still worked in positions of power in the Fire Kingdom, for example, the captain of the guards normally trained their sons and daughters to be able to fight on par with the Royal King or Queen, sometimes they have a student who is not related by blood for a time until a child of theirs is fully trained, long story short…. Aunts and Uncles who take their job seriously." FFK said while he waits for Phoebe's response.

"Oh my Glob." Phoebe said after realizing it before feeling a bit sad now.

"Don't feel regret daughter, Flaron broke the rules at attacked another Kingdom, granted it was for a good cause in a sense but he attacked another kingdom nonetheless and could have risked war, even if you and the others spared him, if he used the black Flame… well… you know that at best… three days or so before being extinguished… Flaron died in battle and even if he didn't like Finn, I doubt he died a pitiful death right?" FFK said while trying to cheer Phoebe up.

Phoebe looks at her father with a bit of lava tears leaking out before speaking.

"No he did not."

FFK then surprised Phoebe by walking up to her and said this while reaching a hand out and pulling Phoebe in for a light hug.

"Don't get me wrong Daughter…. I betrayed you that is a fact, but I never tried to personally harm you for real… I know this won't matter much… but you are a much better leader then I… personally I was glad you dethroned me since I don't need to feel the pressure of being a king anymore… and while you may hate me… well… what kind of Father wouldn't console his daughter… I maybe a monster… but that is only because others made me into this." FFK said while he gently rubbed the back of her head.

Phoebe was at first shocked to receive a hug from her father since its the first time he ever hugged her.

Part of her wants to push him away but… somehow receiving that hug gave her a warm feeling even though she's a fire elemental.

That's when she just went with her instincts and hugged the former Flame King back.

FFK took a moment to rub her head again in a comfortable way before letting her go, stepping back and speaking up.

"So… where was I with the story again?, It was right after I finished the meeting with my parents and were heading to meet your mother for the first time right?" FFK said when he got a thoughtful look on his face.

Phoebe nods to her father since she wants to hear the rest.

"Right… well just to remind you… the meeting did not start out well…" FFK said before the scene flash backed again...

* * *

 **Flashback/ Ooo/ Fire kingdom/ FFK (AKA Flame Prince)**

 _When the scene focused, it showed Flame King, Queen, Prince, and a small amount of armed guards that were walking along the path to some very large building._

 _The Queen looks to her son before speaking up._

 _"So… feeling excited?"_

 _"Tough to say mother… I mean I'm not exactly sure things will go right…" Flame Prince said when he felt nervous._

 _The Queen chuckled before giving the prince a reassuring smile._

 _"Well don't worry. I'm sure this meeting will go smoothly. Isn't that right dear?" She asked before looking at her husband to give some support._

 _"Yup, besides, I'm sure you two will hit it off well." The Flame king said when the group got close to the building and when they passed some kind of gate, something charged at them right before Flame Prince… got slugged on the side of his face and he got flung onto his back while many saw what happened with surprised looks and the guards got into a defensive stance around the three royals before the downed Flame Prince heard this._

 _"Wow, didn't expect the person who was brought here to meet me to be so weak to get knocked down like that." A female voice said that sounded beautiful to many._

 _Everyone looked up to see who spoke while Flame Prince slowly recovered from that attack and pushed himself into sitting up on the ground before he froze a bit when saw the woman… and got a blush when he saw how beautiful she was._

 _She looked like a martial artist with the gear she wore, seemed like some kind of martial arts gi, but the sleeves were missing which showed surprisingly strong arms, her gi showed a bit of cleavage but the outfit was tied up well to prevent accidents, her breasts looked around C to D cup and had a petite but we'll shaped figure, all in all, from the hit that was used, she was stronger then she looked and had red flaming hair that would have floated to the sky, but the length weighed it down to have it rest on her back before Flame King said this with a grin._

 _"Hello Flaria, guess this is your way of saying hello to a possible suitor right?" Flame King said to most of the groups shock minus Flame Queen who giggles a bit, granted she wasn't thrilled about her son getting attacked… but the look on his face… look love struck whether he knew it or not._

 _The young prince did blush when he saw Flaira before averting his gaze since he didn't want to get caught looking._

 _"I never agreed to accepting him yet, and considering how easy he went down… not a good first impression, and the guy looks built like a tank so that was a real let down." Flaria said before the scene went to the present for a moment._

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ FFK, Phoebe**

"... And that was how I first met your mother, a fist to the face and I get knocked on my ass… still… felt like love at first sight when I recovered and got a good look at her..." FFK said with a gentle smile on his face.

Phoebe was at first surprised at the story before she said this.

"Wow. I can't believe mom did that. So what happened next?, what did you do try to win mom's heart?" She asked with a smile while feeling some excitement.

FFK looked to her with some surprise before saying this.

"Well…. I'll get to that shortly, I'll skip a bit though and get to the part with her parents and how that meeting went…" FFK while he wondered what his daughter was thinking right now.

' _Wow, I can't believe mom was that tough. Maybe I should follow her footsteps and fight like her._ ' Phoebe thought before there was something she wanted to ask.

"Before you continue father, there something's I want to ask like… Do you have any pictures of mom? I like to know what she looks like. Also are her parents still alive along with yours?"

"Well… my parents have longed passed peacefully, I'm not sure about Flaria's parents… but I do have this locket with your mother's picture before she died." FFK said while he reached into his armor and pulled a necklace off which had a small locket on it before he removed it and held it out for Phoebe to take.

Phoebe was hesitant before she had her hand reached out to take it even though it shook a little.

Once grabbing it, Phoebe opened the locket to see what her mother looked like.

There were three pictures oddly enough in a book like way, like the locket had space for them… the first was Flaria in her gi outfit but looked a bit beat up with a young Flame King in a similar state, they didn't look too good and didn't really look at one another, all in all, they looked pissed.

Phoebe blinked for a moment before speaking.

"Okay… despite the awkward takes… mom looks very beautiful."

"Indeed… that was shortly after my first meeting and your mother challenged me to a spar… flip to the next one…" FFK said while he gestures for her to do so.

Phoebe did as instructed before she turned the next page to see what else is there.

This pictured showed FFk… and a pregnant Flaria in a beautiful dress while the duo smiles before he said this.

"This picture… was taken when she was pregnant with you, I never seen Flaria that happy before, said that she wishes to teach you on how to fight… and hehe… beat the boys away." FFK said while smiling gently while Phoebe in the meantime…

When Phoebe saw her mother smiling in the picture and hearing what her father said, she began to smile as well before some lava tears start to leak a bit.

FFK gave her a moment before saying this.

"Turn to the final one…" FFK said with an understanding tone.

Phoebe didn't know why before she turned to the next page of the locket.

This one… showed a baby Phoebe while she was wrapped in a blanket while Flaria who looked greatly weakened… and pale… was holding her while tears were in her eyes and baby Phoebe who seemed energetic, was reaching up to her with a happy look on her face.

"That… was taken shortly before your mother died… I've... never seen that happy in my life… and she told me you were to be named Phoebe… before she passed away… but she had a peaceful look on her face so… it's not like she went painfully as far as I'm aware." FFK said while he saw how badly Phoebe was affected by the picture.

Phoebe continues to the look at the picture before she starts to cry a bit before wishing her mom was alive.

"If you want, we can take a break if you want to calm down." FFK said while he watches his daughter.

Phoebe wiped a few tears away before speaking.

"No… I can keep going. But I want to know… why did Fernus poison her?"

FFK was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"Because… I guess he felt spited, your mother pushed him away when others liked him, and I guess marrying me was like a damaging blow to his ego… he normally thought he could do anything if he wanted to… and when your mother shot him down… well… I guess he was more evil then we would think..." FFK said with a sad look on his face.

Hearing this cause Phoebe to get angry.

"You're telling me he killed my mother just because she turned him down? That is crazy. Did Torcho and Fernius knew what he did?"

"... No…. Better to let them think he was a good man, to the rest of the public he was… but the moment I found out… well… for a few seconds, I used the black flames and destroyed him, think that took a few years off of my life for a few seconds and one attack… but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time…" FFK said while he looked at his right hand.

Phoebe was shocked when she heard that before asking this.

"Y-You use the black flames?"

"Yeah… for a few seconds when I gave a simple punch… like I said, may have taken a few years off my life but I never felt the same again… and if the people working for Fernus wanted to make me into a monster by killing my wife and harming you… well… **they succeeded…** " FFK said with a cold look on his face.

Phoebe was shocked when she heard this.

It was a bit quite for a few moments before she got up and walk towards her father before she surprises the former ruler by hugging him.

"W-What the?... Granted it wasn't pleasant but I did… abandon you… the only defense I have for that is that I didn't want to harm you when my rage was still fresh… personally though the guy who took you would put you into some kind of foster home… not abandoned in the woods…" FFK said while he looked down at his daughter.

Phoebe continues to hug FFK before saying this.

"I know. However to be honest… part of me wants to forgive you after seeing the outside world. Plus after hearing everything, I can understand now why it happen. Even though I can't trust Demonga and despite what you did… I would hope that maybe our father/daughter relationship might start over. You're my only parent now and when the time is right, I would want you be there to see your first grandchild." She said before looking up at his face with a bit of tears in her eyes.

FFK's eyes widen a bit before he said this when he got a normal smile on His face..

"Right…" FFK said before he gently hugged Phoebe with his arms and was care to not harm her.

Phoebe hugged him back again before saying this.

"I love you… dad."

FFK's eyes widen a bit while the memories of him causing Phoebe pain in the past caused him to grit his teeth and said this when he shook the memories away.

"I… love you too daughter…" FFK said while he hugged Phoebe a bit tighter.

Phoebe smiles while having some tears of joy as she continues to hug her father.

A bit later, FFK pulled away and said this to Phoebe.

"So… want to continue the story?" FFK asked while he watched Phoebe.

"Yes please." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Very well… this starts right after we went into Flaria's home.

* * *

 **Flashback/ Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Flaria's home/ FFK (AKA Flame Prince)**

 _The scene now shows Flaria who sat at the other end of a table in the guestroom while Flame King, Queen, the guards, and the Flame Prince… who's cheek had swollen up a bit from the hit… things got awkward but Flaria looked calm and collected._

 _Sitting next to Flaira where her parents._

 _The mother rubbed the back of her head before speaking up._

 _"Well welcome to our lovely home your majesties. Sorry about our daughter's way of greeting your son."_

 _"Hehe, no worries, I must say, Flaria really have our son a good first impression right son?" Flame King said with an amused tone to his voice while he seemed amused by this._

 _The prince gave a his dad a half lidded look which also said 'are you kidding me?'._

 _"So… Frederick, aside from the rocky start between the duo, what do you think of him?, Think he's good enough for your daughter?" Flame King asked with a grin on his face._

 _Flaira's father now known as Frederick, looked at the Flame Prince like if he was examining him before speaking._

 _"Well… your son seems nice and has a good head on his shoulders. I say he's good enough for my little girl."_

 _"And he's a pretty strong fighter as well, he sometimes gets into fights with nobles for the citizens, not a normal thing to see daily right?" The Flame King said with a grin on his face while Flaria raised an eyebrow before glancing at the large sized prince while the parents continue to talk._

 _The prince blushed a bit when he saw Flaira look at him before turn his head away bit._

 _"Well, I don't see what is so good about him, he got knocked down after a little tap of mine, even if he is acceptable to my parents, I won't accept a weakling as my husband, you and mother told me it's my life and that in our Family, might is right… so… why don't I give him a test of sorts to see how good he is if he has talent." Flaria said while she got a serious look on her face while crossing her arms under her chest which unintentionally pushed her breasts up in her gi._

 _The Flame Prince, though blushed a bit when he saw that, frowned a bit after being called weak before he spoke up._

 _"Excuse me but I'm not weak. You only got me by surprise. I will prove to you that I'm strong. I never backed down from a fight and always come out a winner." He said with the same seriousness._

 _"Then follow me and I'll personally see if your as tough as you claim." Flaria said when she got up from her chair while Frederick shook his head before saying this when the Flame Prince followed her._

 _"You ok with this you two?" Frederick said to the king and queen with a serious look on his face._

 _The Queen was very concern for her son when she saw him following Flaira before looking at her husband before saying this._

 _"I'm not sure. I want them to get along. What do you think dear? Should we stop this?"_

 _"Hmmm… Nah… considering Fire Elemental's like us are beings of fire and conflict, and since Flaria is going to be a possible wife and is a daughter of these two, then makes sense that she wants to test our son, anyone wanna make some bets on who wins… mine is a tie to make things interesting." The Flame King said with a grin on his face._

 _That's when Frederick's wife spoke up._

 _"I'll take a piece of that action." She said with grin as well._

 _"Great, Frederic… dear… you two in?, obviously my wife will go for our son but I'm sure you'll go for your daughter yes?" The Flame King said with a grin._

 _Frederic and FK's wife looks at each other before they nod their heads meaning Frederic is gonna support his daughter while the Queen supports her son._

 _"Great so one for my son with my wife, one for your daughter and two for a tie, so… want to follow the duo and see if they started already?" Flame King said when he got up from his chair before the scene went to the mentioned duo before the four plus the guards saw the duo standing in front of one another in combat stances, Flame Prince was more offense oriented when he had a berserker like stance while Flaria had a more defensive one._

 _Both of the duo's parents were able to find some seats before waiting to see who makes the first move._

 _Flame Prince made the first move when he took a swipe at her in a claw like motion before Flaria jumped when his hand got near her before she surprised Flame prince by jumping on his large arm and sent a knee towards his face._

 _Flaira's parents smirk when they saw it while Flame Prince's were a bit worried before they saw the prince duck his head before he grabs Flaira's leg and force her off his shoulder before throwing her._

 _She used the momentum to roll through the air before she hands on her feet and fell to one hand when she skids on the ground._

 _'Damn, got to admit, maybe slow, but has some serious power.' Flaria thought before she used his slow speed by charging him with shocking speed and her arms turned more flame like for some reason._

 _Flame Prince saw that before he creates a flame like shield to block Flaira's attack._

 _However, what he didn't expect was Flaria charging through the flames and had jumped in the air with her arms in a guard and was right in front of Flame Prince before throwing up a right front kick, her clothing looked a bit messed up but was still intact._

 _The prince's eyes widen before he uses one arm to block that kick._

 _However when it got blocked, she surprised him again when she gripped his arm with her right hand and threw a punch towards him with her left and hit his other cheek which caused him to stumble a bit while she flew back through the air._

 _Flame King cringe when he saw that while Flame Queen was getting worried._

 _The prince was to regain his footing before he tasted something on his lips which turned out to be his blood._

 _Though it was like a small cut before Flame Prince spit out a little before speaking._

 _"Nice shot." He said before he went running towards Flaira with his fists ready._

 _Flaria charged him with a kick at the ready, but what the duo didn't notice was that Flaria's outfit, the top part of her gi was slightly loose before a moment later when the duo went to attack one another, a ripping sound was heard before Flaria jumped away while Flame Prince's fist was embedded into the ground for a moment… and… he saw part of the Gi that Flaria wore was torn off and Flaria looked down when she felt a breeze and saw that her left breast was exposed to everyone._

 _Both opponents parent's eyes widen when they saw that though Flaira's parents, mainly her dad wasn't a bit please while Flame Prince, who looks up, had his eyes widen before blushing big before saying this._

 _"Uh… oops."_

 _"Accidents happens, and its not the first time I got this outfit damaged, besides mother and father told me that stuff like this happens and make do with what they got." Flaria said before she surprised Flame Prince by removing the ruined top before saying this while cracking her knuckles._

 _"Besides, it would be sexist of you to hold back on me even though I'm like this, men sometimes don't wear shirts in battle when they want to focus on martial arts to keep them light… besides in a real fight can you complain if part of your armor gets removed?, and with the Gi torn, you could have used the loose parts to throw me, logically speaking, it would be a hindrance for me to keep it on." Flaria said while she got back into a combat stance while ignoring her breasts that bounced around a bit._

 _Flame Prince blushed brightly when he saw the Elemental's breasts before trying to have his gaze avoid them._

 _However her eyes narrow a bit before rushing towards him and before he could react, got kicked in the gut and she shocked all when he was knocked flat on his back._

 _Flame Prince groan before some cheering was heard._

 _"Atta girl Flaria!" Frederic said before the Queen spoke._

 _"Come on son. You can do this!"_

 _Flaria however said this._

 _"Pretty pathetic, I turned down your brother since he had lust in his eyes and saw me nothing more then an object, are you the same as him?" Flaria said with a raised eyebrow while she looked down at the Flame Prince._

 _That's when the prince's eyes widen before he glares at Flaria before saying this._

 _"Don't you fucking compare me to him!" He said before he gets up and sends a powerful punch to Flaria._

 _Flaria for a moment grins at that before she grits her teeth while blocking the hit and said this._

 _"Oh really?, then how about showing me what you got and actually treat me with some respect, just because your royalty doesn't mean I'll be a submissive bitch." Flaria said with a grin on her face while her arms ached but was starting to enjoy the fight._

 _The prince continues to glare before speaking._

 _"You want respect you got it!"_

 _"Alright… and since I heard our parents are placing bets… want to make our own little bet on this match?" Flaria said to everyone's surprise._

 _Flame Prince raised his eyebrow before speaking._

 _"What kind of wager?"_

 _"Simple, if you win, I'll let you take me on a date since my family told me that your supposed to be a possible suitor, besides, a meeting like this isn't really a good way to know one another… and if I win… hmm… well, how about you owe me one favor, no questions ask on what it is, consider it something to be paid for later, or do you have a different offer if you win?" Flaria said while she had a grin on her face while her breasts bounced a bit when she moved a bit to get into her stance easier, they were still in a fight after all._

 _Flame Prince, though blushed again when he saw that, narrows his eyes before speaking._

 _"On the contrary… I'll accept the wager." He said before getting into a fighting stance._

 _"Great… now come and get it!" Flaria said before she charged Flame Prince with her speed again, even if she got a good hit in, he was durable and strong in strength, so it looked like there wasn't much done when Flaria keeps punching and kicking Flame Prince here and there in his unarmored parts._

 _Flame Prince groans and grits his teeth before he tries blocking Flaria's attacks while at the same time send some powerful punches without holding back one good hit and it would be KO for Flaria who danced around his attacks but barely when it looked like Flame King was speeding up a bit._

 _Meanwhile with the Parents and guards..._

 _"Wow… didn't expect your son to last that long with her, but considering his body, he must be the powerhouse type huh?" Frederick's wife said with an impressed tone when she saw him withstand so many hits, granted Flaria's forte was speed but her hits weren't nothing to shrug off either._

 _"Hehe… indeed. He's known to be the brawns in the family but I think he has more potential. Also your daughter is definitely strong and putting up a good front. Only a matter of time." Flame King said grin._

 _"Maybe… though I really wish these guys here would look away…" Frederic said while his gaze went to the guards who were ogling Flaria and her assets while she hoped skipped and jumped around the place and the guards looked uncomfortable while standing there._

 _Flame King sweatdrop before speaking up._

 _"Avert your gaze you pervs."_

 _The guards jolt before looking up, down, or at one another before they try and distract themselves with talk before the Queen spoke up._

 _"Still… fighting without a shirt… is a pretty good distraction since our son here is a virgin and… no very popular with the ladies, his anger at being compared to his brother is helping him focus but I wonder for how long… did you two really teach her to fight like that?, granted it is a smart choice… but in the dojo?" The Queen asked when she remembered what Flaria said with a sweatdrop._

 _Frederic's wife sweatdrop before speaking._

 _"Well we did taught her how to fight and I might've mentioned on going a bit light doing training."_

 _"Really?, you never had damaged clothing and had to toss it or it would get in the way?, I doubt she picked that one up out of nowhere… or maybe she's not really embarrassed naturally?" Flame King said while glancing at Frederick's wife._

 _"Well that depends on her. Also we do intend to go all out no matter what. Plus our outfits gets fixed though whenever Flaria trains she would only use that gi only." The wife said._

 _"I see, guess she prefers it compared to the heavier stuff you two used when you two used to fight in our army, still I get that she is young but how strong is she exactly?, I heard rumors she is stronger than you two combined but that could be just an exaggeration, but she does seem well trained." Flame King said while they saw Flaria use Flame Prince's punch by using her foot to kick off of it and got blasted back through the air and lands on her feed at a good distance, she then made a large fireball before tossing it at Flame Prince which though fast, wasn't as fast as most would see._

 _Flame Prince scoffed a bit before he brought one hand out to block the fire ball._

 _However what he didn't see when the Fireball connects and dissipated was Flaria's foot flying at him from behind and kicked him right in the face which sent him flying… she used the Fireball to block his view and he got kicked when he was not ready for the kick right before Flaria lands when she used his face like a springboard and jumped back, though it looked like she was panting for breath when this fight took longer then she would think._

 _Flame Prince groans before he gets up before he said this._

 _"That the best you got?" He said while grinning before spitting out some blood from his mouth._

 _"I could say the same for you…. Why don't we finish this with one last hit… I'm not holding back now." Flaria said while her body shockingly turned into Flames a bit which made her look like a Royal when they were about to turn into a Giant form but didn't, could be that she had more power then the prince thought, not as much as him but it wasn't weak by any means._

 _The Prince was surprised when he saw that before thinking this._

 _'Such beauty.' He thought before he went to power up as well._

 _A moment later, the duo charged one another with Flame Prince throwing a punch while Flaria charged at him and sent a flying kick right towards his head… right before they both got hit on the sides of the head and got blasted back from one another with Flame prince skidding on the ground and crashing into the wall while Flaria just flat out flew into the wall and through it while everyone looked shocked when the prince didn't move and Flaria didn't walk out of the hole._

 _Both parents didn't know if they should interfere by going to them or see if they get up._

 _However after about 10 seconds, the Flame king laughed a bit before he said this._

 _"Seems that your wife and I won Frederick, guards go help my son, Frederick, you, my wife, and your wife help your daughter, seems we may have an interesting time when they wake." Flame King said before he and his guards went to aid the large prince who when the King got close, saw his son knocked out and knew why, seems even though he was durable, he did take multiple hits and got hit quite a number of times on the head and the damage finally caught up with him before the scene went back to the present for a moment._

* * *

 **Present/ Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ FFK, Phoebe**

"... Honestly I can still remember those hits, we may have tied but I would actually be scared to see her an a dual to the death, heard she held back except for that Fireball and that last kick… you can see why you may lose right?" FFK said while looking to Phoebe who sat near him in a chair while he stood next to her, he would have sat but he would have destroyed a chair if so from his size.

Phoebe had an AWE look before speaking up.

"Wow…" She said since she was very surprised when she heard this.

"Yeah… we took that first picture shortly after when she got a new Gi top, hehe… honestly even though she looked… interesting to me without it… I was smitten by her right when I first saw her, and the fact that she could possibly kick my ass was a plus to me, made it so that she could speak her mind with no worry around me." FFK said while he looked to the locket in Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe looked at the locket as well before speaking.

"Man I knew you were tough but mom's a badass. Glad I was able to see what she looks like. Wish she was alive though." She said with a little sadness before giving the FFK his locket back.

However, FFK just gripped her hand and had her fingers close on it before saying this.

"Keep it… I already have enough memories of her to last a lifetime, besides, I'm sure she would be happy that you keep this." FFK said while he smiles at Phoebe.

Phoebe was surprised when she heard that before holding the locket close to her chest for a moment before she gave her father a hug before saying this.

"I'll make sure to treasure this dad."

"Thanks… though if your still worried, if you want, I can at least take the first one, it's about our first meeting anyway so I doubt it will matter much, just click the top of the locket that looks like a button and you'll hear a click and can remove or shuffle the pictures, click it again to close it." FFK said while he wondered if Phoebe was really cool with holding onto it.

Phoebe took a moment to think on this before she shook her head before speaking.

"That's okay. I still would like to see your first meeting with mom whenever I open this."

"Very well, make sure you keep it safe but don't do anything stupid if something happens to it, it maybe pictures but thats all, your mother and I wouldn't want you to die for them." FFK said while he watched her close the locket and equip it to her neck.

"Don't worry dad. I'll make sure nothing happens." Phoebe said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright… want to continue the story or take a break to get something to eat and drink, you are eating for two right now." FFK said while he had a smile on his face.

Phoebe did blush before speaking.

"You have point. I guess we can take a little break."

"Right… shall we head back to the party or want me to get you some snacks and drinks myself?" FFK said while he waits for Phoebe's answer.

"Hmmm… let's head back. Pretty sure Finn and the others are wondering where am I. Plus I think Burst is hoping you come back as well." Phoebe said with a slight smile.

FFK blushed a bit from that before rubbing the back of his head and said this.

"W-Well… she just came along for the free grub… speaking of which…" FFK said before he walked around Phoebe and starts to walk quickly back to the party while Phoebe saw his back as he walked away.

Phoebe chuckled seeing her father act this way before saying this.

"Well it's probably too soon but I think Burst will definitely help dad out greatly." She said before she gets up and follows after her father.

Back in the party while Flame King went to get some food for Phoebe, the camera went far away from the Candy Kingdom to show three robed figures who stood on a nearby mountain before one spoke up, seemed bulky but the cloak made it hard to tell to a smaller thinner figure who seemed male.

"So, your saying the Vampire King is here?, last I heard, he was absorbed by Marceline… he… she holds the title of Vampire Queen but only because she absorbed his power… though if that was a rumor... wonder what that weakling will do without it." The Bulky figure said before the other figure he was talking to spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, as soon as the sun goes down, we can have our fun… let those people enjoy the party there… it will be their last after all…" The Figure said while grinning… and it could be a trick of the light… but where those fangs?

The other two figures start to laugh knowing they were gonna enjoy watching the people die… by their hands that is.

A moment later, the scene fades to black when multiple red eyes were shown under the three figures hoods before the eyes fade as well.

* * *

 **The scene fades in to show Atomsk and the others thanks to the monitor connecting them to one another before the Spirit said this.**

 **"Wow… what a read, shame about what happened with Ash when he… did things with Fionna... and that he's still alive but considering the situation, he may have a fate worse than death if you think about it… I mean he put his entire life into magic but he can't anymore and is immortal in the full sense so he can feel that for the rest of eternity." The Spirit said with an amused grin on his face.**

 **"True but let's not mention the stuff he did to Fionna." Atomsk said before shuddering a bit.**

 **"Yeah, wondering how the readers will take things but at least the part with Phoebe and FFK will make the day, and the drama with Demonga making his entrance with Me-Mow and the others and practically making everything working in his favor, seems more friendly than our own Demonga that's for sure." The Spirit said while everyone who knew Demonga from DDS had a thought bubble which showed a normally irritated battle ready Demonga, not the calm collected one that appeared in this chapter.**

 **"Hehe so true. I did enjoy the FFK and Phoebe moment. Besides the part where she finds out that she has other relatives from her mom's side at least she got to see who her mom was and finally understanding what FFK did and what he was like in his younger years." Atomsk said.**

 **"Yup and then there was the lemons with , the Water Elemental's and Me-Mow herself, though those three figures must worry you right?, well I already know who they are thanks to my peaking… hehe, gotta love being all seeing sometimes." The Spirit said with an amused look on its face.**

 **"Right. What did you guys think?" Atomsk asked while looking at the rest of the group with Spirit.**

 **"Well… there is a lot that worries me with Ash, but like the Spirit said… can't really say anything, besides there was that soul thing with Hudson so maybe he can be dealt with in another way." Cream said while she remembered AT Demonga mentioning that.**

 **"I'm with Cream-chan. Everything else was great. The rape scene was not my cup of tea. But you and TME were trying to make some suspense so I have to respect that. However, if I had my way, I would cut that Ass… Ash's dick clean off so he won't do any harm again to anyone." Daniel said with a voice that said he means it.**

 **"Well try and remember that Fionna's memories of her male half was in danger, would you risk it when you could have lost all memories of… Cream-Chan here if you were in that situation?" The Spirit asked while everyone looked to Daniel.**

 **Daniel blinked for a moment before speaking up.**

 **"Surprisingly no since I don't want to lose anything that helps connect me to Cream-chan."**

 **"There you have it, forced no matter what, Abeloth, what do you think of the chapter, no need to hold back if you want to say something that no one noticed yet." The Spirit said before everyone looked at her.**

 **"Well for one thing that Ash fellow was a monster for raping Fionna. And I know monster. Now the father/daughter bonding was nice including the bonding part between FFK and Flaria. Almost reminds me of my husband… freakin jerk." Abeloth said before frowning when she remembered 'Father'.**

 **"Don't forget the parts with Me-mow… so.. What did you think of Me-Mow while she was getting busy with Demonga and or Raven as she called herself as well with those Water Elementals?, what of him and his use of the law to help FFK and Me-Mow?" The Spirit said while grinning at Abeloth.**

 **"Well the way Demonga used the law to help his allies was very cunning. I was shocked when I read the part of Me-Mow being his wife. Though I was impressed when he took her on after having his fun with Raven and the water nymphs." Abeloth said.**

 **"Right… Amanda, got any thoughts?, I would ask Luke about his thoughts but he just got here and will have to read the full story first before he gave his thoughts… speaking of which, Atomsk mind giving Luke here the full story so far up till now?" The Spirit asked with a grin on its face.**

 **Amanda took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

 **"Well the lemon scenes were good. Except for the rape scene. Not a big fan. Glad Ass is getting what's coming. I did get a little teary with Phoebe's father telling her about her mom and stuff. Also Demonga in this story maybe nice but I would still keep an eye on him. I mean the guy is Gumbald's son. Plus he is planning to bring them back to normal which spells trouble."**

 **"Maybe, but there maybe more than meets the eye, just because he wants to bring back Gumbald doesn't make him evil, but for now, we should cut this intro so we can get to the next one, I'm sure the readers will like the story with FFK and Flaria to continue right?" The Spirit said while looking at everyone around it.**

 **Atomsk, Daniel, Amanda, Cream and Abeloth nod in agreement to the Spirit.**

 **"Well then, dear readers, I'll sign us out by saying this while Atomsk gets Luke caught up with the story… until then and Like Atomsk says, Deuces." The Spirit said while giving the readers a peace sign while the scene fades to black.**


End file.
